CRAZY WORLD
by Persephone04
Summary: In this Crazy World, we all live our lives wishing it to be different, to be colorful and exciting, not the day-to-day monotonous routine of shambling to school or workplace or dealing with the same shit again and again. So we make distractions, we make fantasies, so that even though our world sucks, there's an incredibly vibrant just inside our heads. And heart is the key...
1. Crazy World CYOA 1

**_Crazy World_**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm getting tired of rewriting this story again and again but I only did so because some of my friends wanted in on the action. So I wrote it again because they kept bothering me. This is the official character list, anyone who is not added into this list are those who didn't inform me _(Badgered me to relenting)_ and thusly won't make it here ever. This is the last time I'm rewriting Crazy World.

Cast of Characters:

Bee

Blackburn

Doki

Dusty

James

Erica

Jessica _(Jessa, in most cases)_

Jessie

Cyrus

Caleb

Vincent

Wendy

Isha

Nessie

Raj

RJ

000

 **CHARACTERS WILL NOT BE SHOWN ALL AT ONCE.** Some might come earlier, others much later in the story. I'm putting my foot down on it.

Also, watch out for **LEWDS**.

000

 **CRAZY WORLD**

000

 **"** **PRAISE ME, MORTALS, FOR IT IS I, LORD CYOA, ALL-MIGHTY GOD OF ALL QUESTS AND ADVENTURES AND PATRON OF LONELY, SORRY, LIFELESS ASSES SUCH AS YOUR WORTHLESS SELVES! I HAVE COME TO YOU ON THIS FINE DAY TO BLESS YOUR INCREDIBLY BORING AND MONOTONOUS** _(And honestly quite pathetic)_ **LIVES AND TAKE YOU TO A REALM OF WONDERS, ADVENTURES AND ALL AMAZING SHIT YOU ONLY GET TO SEE ON TV AND VIDEO GAMES! SO ENJOY YOUR NEW LIFE, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! CIAO, COCKSUCKERS!"**

"Is what that glowing brat said to us before everything blasted into a blinding light. We found ourselves in a new land, one that's very familiar, very dangerous, and quite possibly, the very best adventure we've ever had!" -Blackburn

"Now we're separated and confused. But we've changed. That brat gave us unbelievable gifts _(Or curses, however you look at it!)_ and maybe the companions that came with it will help us pick up the pieces and reunite with our other bestfriends." -Wendy

"Things ain't right. I thought this was supposed to be the world of League of Legends?! I don't remember zombie hoards in the lore or these Zerg-like pests falling from the skies or these other countries I haven't heard about at all! Especially that Nazi Germany-like country that gives me the creeps! That isn't even the tip of the freaking iceberg! What the hell?!" -Jessie

"Some of us landed safely in Runeterra. Others have another world to contend to before they can begin to reach out for this planet. Doki has to fight his way from Hell then Earth then Heaven! That's freaking insane! Bee hasn't even been revived yet! James and Dusty each have a world to manage. That's seriously insane. I'm worried for the old man. CYOA told me his adventure is quite laidback and enjoyable. You know the old man, he's got a retiree's dream. I don't know about the others. I hope they're doing fine. I hope they're enjoying themselves." -Dusty

000

 **CHAPTER 1: FIRST CONTACT**

 **PART 1**

000

P.S. If you want to see the CYOA I picked at Funnyjunk, just please copy the separated words of the link and search it to see it. Fanfiction keeps removing it _(HERE'S A BIG F*** YOU TO FANFICTION)_. Or if you don't want the hassle of editing that, you can just search FUNNYJUNK CYOA "Name of CYOA". I'm going to provide the names so please read carefully.

000

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **FIRST CONTACT: CALEB, BEE, NESSIE and THE JESSIES (ft. MYSTERIOUS PERSON)**

000

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CYOAs NOR DO I STAKE THEM AS MY OWN. THE FOLLOWING CYOAs IN THIS STORY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL AND IMAGINATIVE OWNERS AND WAS TAKEN FROM . MAY THE POWERS THAT BE BLESS THESE IMAGINATIVE BASTARDS!**

000

 **1\. JESSIE'S GIFTS:**

 **SOULBOUND POWER:**

 _You have the power to bring to your side a Paragon or an Artifact from the Eon Watchers universe! They'll think the world of you and be unfailingly loyal and devoted! Their strength lies in their formidable firepower and godlike capabilities! Depending on the strength and weaknesses of the said Paragon or Artifact, the cooldown of this spell varies! Gains a point of free usage on each of your immortal birthday! Paragons and Artifacts still have a corresponding amount of required points to unlock depending on their overall strength!_

 _You have the power to bring forth an Eidolon from the Aura Kingdom universe! They'll think the world of you and be unfailingly loyal and devoted! Their strength lies in outclassing any foe they face! You can freely take or bring anything or anyone from and to the world of Azuria! In addition, on your 100_ _th_ _immortal birthday, you can take a Class and become a Chosen of Gaia masterfully! Depending on the strengths and weaknesses of the said Eidolon, the cooldown of this spell varies! Gains a point of free usage on each of your immortal birthday! Eidolons still have a corresponding amount of required points to unlock depending on their overall strength!_

 **CYOA:** _ **Enigma Inc.**_

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/channel/cyoa/Day+75+spooky+ghost+hunters/TcMkLGp/**

 **LORD CYOA'S BONUS: "** Hhheeeeeeeeeyyy! I read one of these a while back and I think this one's gonna go well with it. Tell you what. You can have all the things you want in this CYOA and get fourteen more things from the new one I'm giving you!" _(Hands over a new CYOA_ _ **"Supernatural Investigator"**_ _)_

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/channel/cyoa/Supernatural+investigator+cyoa/pjdwLcw/**

 **JESSIE'S CHOICE:**

 **ENIGMA INC.**

 _Transport- Bikes, The Enigma Machine, Ol' Ruby, HDYTTO_

 _Stuff- Spookometer, Nets, Scuba Gear, Grappling Hook, Night Vision, Hologram Projector, Silver Stake, Assault Rifle_

 _Gang- Willow, Dmitri Stormcrow, Jessica, Brian, Sally, Chad, Natasha, Olivia_

 _Mascot- Stanley, Rocky, Rex, Oscar_

 _Mysteries- The Freaky Factory, Museum of Monsters, The Lich In The Lake, Sorceror At The Sorority, The Vanishing Train, Mayor's Misery, Mothman Returns, Little Big Foot_

 **SUPERNATURAL INVESTIGATOR**

 _Old Mansion- +1 ally_

 _Formal- +1 artifact_

 _Family Business- +1 artifact_

 _Healing Touch, True Sight, Ink As Blood, Unsettling_

 _Djinni Rings, Hell's Clock, Volcano Cigar, Der Freischütz_

 _Beatrice Sowards, Hiroshi Agasa, Sophia Eklund, Catharil, Gabriel García Hierro, Irene Anderson_

 _The Reappearance of Sumiko Akiyama, Dreams In Carrion, One Last Ride, Relationship Troubles, Snake Eyes_

 **2\. JESSA'S GIFTS:**

 **SOULBOUND POWER:**

 _Permanently summon Mystery Inc. from the Scooby Doo universe as your bestfriends! You have the power to bring forth beings from Scooby Doo to your command! They'll think the world of you and be unfailingly loyal and devoted! Their strength lies in their great numbers and near-deathlessness! Depending on the source material of the said beings, the cooldown of this spell varies! Gains a point of free usage on each of your immortal birthday! Scooby Doo things and beings still have a corresponding amount of required points to unlock depending on their overall strength!_

 _Take the form of a chosen Divine Anointed or Celestial Sage of your choice from the History universe! You have the power to bring forth beings from History to your command! You can freely take or bring anything or anyone from and to the world of Lore! They'll think the world of you and be unfailingly loyal and devoted! Their strength lies in their ability to help you only as entire nations can! Depending on the strengths and weaknesses of the said beings, the cooldown of this spell varies! Gains a point of free usage on each of your immortal birthday! History things and beings still have a corresponding amount of required points to unlock depending on their overall strength!_

 **CYOA:** ** _Celt's Comfy Trailer_**

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/channel/cyoa/Comfy+trailer+cyoa/TfXwLGs/**

 **LORD CYOA'S BONUS:** "Nice! This looks nice! Very well-thought out and given effort to! YOSH! You can have 3 more of each: Entryway, Kitchen, Bedroom, Bathroom, Living Room, Closet and Yard. Get 4 more Spare Rooms. Also one more Key type. It's gonna be a **HUGE** trailer! Here's another CYOA as well! You look like you've had a rough childhood so have at it. Pick anything you like. It's on me. I gotta say this other CYOA is disturbingly comprehensive and well-detailed though. _Kinda makes me wonder what childhood its creator went through._ " _(Hands over a new CYOA_ _ **"Serene Serendipity"**_ _)_

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/channel/cyoa/Serene+serendipity/wzvlLjm/**

 **JESSA'S CHOICE:**

 **CELT'S COMFY TRAILER**

 _Entryways- Rec Room, Greenhouse, Café, Dog House_

 _Kitchens- Pixie Bakery, Reaper's Bar, Mystical Kitchen, Restaurant_

 _Master Bedrooms- Astronomical, Comf, Magical, Nostalgic_

 _Master Bathrooms- Water Park, Spa Resort, Pool, Lantern Bath_

 _Living Rooms- Theater, Ballroom, VR, Proper_

 _Closets-The Journey West, Spirit Shop, HL. Taveler's Bar, The Darkest Dungeon_

 _Yards- Park, Dreamland, Mausoleum, Beach_

 _Spare Rooms- Guest Room, Guest Room, Guest Room, Hobby Room, Viday Cave, Library, Lab Sigma, Weapons Vault_

 _Keys- Normal (+1 Spare Room=Recording Studio), Portal Key, Gate Key_

 ** _"_** ** _NO GODDAMN WAIFUS! I'M GAY, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_** _Jessa shrieked…_ _*plans to get in touch with Alice anyway*_

 _Pick mysterious box (Red)= Get Cú and the Lotto Ticket! YYYEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH! DICK AND MONEY OVER PUSSY!_

 **SERENE SERENDIPITY**

 _GENDER_

 _Boy_

 _BODY_

 _Body- Trap_

 _Alterations- Gentle puberty, Quick learner, Early bird, Unassuming, Bubble butt, Impressive, Catgirl/Catboy, Public speaking, Creativity, Cosplay, Allure, Safeguard_

 _HOME_

 _City- By the beach_

 _House- Estate_

 _Special rooms- Huge kitchen, Outdoor pool, Hot bath, Home gym, Music room, Huge bedroom, Live-in help (8)_

 _Own room- Feminine, Childish, Electronics, Neat_

 _PARENTS_

 _Relationship status- Happily Married_

 _Personality traits-_

 _MOM __(Strict, Supportive, Ambitious, Loving, Housewife, Wise, Crank it up!- Supportive, Crank it up!- Wise)_

 _DAD __(Protective, Lax, Outdoorsy, Sporty, Loving, Hardworking, Handyman, Wise, Crank it up!- Protective, Crank it up!- Loving, Crank it up!- Handyman, Crank it up!- Jacked, Jacked)_

 _Bonus- Big allowance, Open-minded, Daddy's girl/boy, Momma's boy/girl_

 _Younger siblings- Kitty, Amy, Anya, Nadia, Rin, Eleanor, Tyler, Ben, Dylan, Jake, Gil-kun, Yacob_

 _Older siblings- Alison, Clarice, Sara, Morgan, Stella, Nathan, Arthur, Gilgamesh, Kenneth, Tony_

 _HELPERS_

 _Maids- Mimi, Rhea, Usagi, Hailey_

 _Butlers- Melody, Andrew, Alfred, Sebastian_

 _Chefs- Corey, Anna, Vincent, Ivan_

 _Nannies- Sarah, Cecily, Nina, Harry_

 _FRIENDS_

 _Friends- Erika, Christopher, Hana, Thor, Teri, Lydia, Aaron, Linda, Sophia_

 **3\. BEE'S GIFTS:**

 **SOULBOUND POWER:**

 _Become the Avatar and have the complete mastery over all four elements! Not only are you capable of bending, you can also generate the said elements in large amounts at will! Additionally, you may summon a non-human being from the Avatar universe once a month! You may enter the Avatar state at will to drastically increase your power at the cost of mortality during that state and weakness afterwards! Once you have mastered the four elements, you can begin to harness the other elements too!_

 **CYOA:** ** _Royal Revival_**

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/channel/cyoa/Cyoa+royal+revival/eqwiLrd/**

 **LORD CYOA'S BONUS:** "YOU'RE SO ADORABLE-LOOKING! I JUST WANNA HUG YOU TO DEATH! _*makes babytalking sounds like crazy*_ Hey! I just got the thing for you! **THIS. PERFECT. FOR. YOU.** You can have up to sixteen friends from Hella Funtime and all ten of the agents from Monster Under The Bed! You can get one more free bedroom, ten more gifts and all the suitors and retainers you like! **'CUZ YOU'RE SO CUTE! C'MERE, YOU!** " _(Hands over new CYOAs "_ _ **Hella Funtime Adventure Friends"**_ _and_ _ **"You got a monster under the bed?"**_ _)_

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/channel/cyoa/Hella+funtime+adventure+friends/jgkYLwt/**

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/channel/cyoa/You+got+a+monster+under+your+bed/qbwvLdo/**

 **BEE'S CHOICE:**

 **ROYAL REVIVAL**

 _Gender- Princess_

 _Room- Study Room, Dollhouse_

 _Mentor- Julius_

 _Gifts- Shield Shards, Crystal Ring, Crystal Shield, Midnight Sarcophagus, Crystal Spore, Dragon Bouquet, Clairvoyant Ribbon, Weather Ball, Starshot Parasol, Living Bomb Bag, Entropic Gel, Fairy Flower, Territory Crystal_

 _Suitors- Simon, Victor, Zang, Nathan, Robert, Jonathan, Oliver, Dessian_

 _Retainers- Simon, Bernard, Judith, Mercy, Marquee, Gestalt, Mercutio, Zoey, Sydney, Edwin, Dela, Charlotte, Tolfir, Peri, Kaufei, Pouf, Whimsy, Lewis, Jason, Naivety, Fendon, Reginald, Dynamo, Nana, Sheila, Darron, Jella, Suice, Pai Zai, Death_

 _Courses- Manipulation, Spatial Magic, Force Magic, Dark Magic_

 _Responsibility- Earth Studies_

 _Quests- Defeat The Crystal Overlord, Join The Fight, Assassinate General Markus_

 **HELLA FUNTIME ADVENTURE FRIENDS**

 _Murray, Cantelo, ROLF, Boleslava, Audrey, Grimsby, RORI, No-Heart, Belz Buzz, Skizzo Bros, Jeansman, Gupi, Omeo Brain, Bastion, Lazarus, Dragunon_

 **YOU GOT A MONSTER UNDER THE BED?**

 _Stegosaurer, It's The Bear Bros., B.E.S.S., Spooky, Agent Snek, The Ket, Specialist Chomp, Prof. Langford, 2Pen, Tiger_

 **3\. NESSIE'S GIFTS:**

 **SOULBOUND POWER:**

 _You gain your own personal hivemind and the ability to create an extension body and embody through it any of the Disney Prince/Princesses or Fairies! This comes with standardized companions, helpers and magic! You can even have 8 of these extension bodies around all at once! This spell doesn't have a cooldown but your Prince/Princesses or Fairies aren't meant for prolonged or heavy combat! Designate one Prince/Princess or Fairy as your favorite, thusly doubling all their bonuses and efficacy! On each of your 100_ _th_ _immortal birthday, you may choose a Protagonist or Antagonist from any of Disney works and add it the roster to embody! On each of your immortal birthday, you may embody a Protagonist or Antagonist of your own design or make another body to do as you please!_

 _You become the Ghost Master from the Ghost Master universe! You have command over all the Ghosts in the game and can deploy them freely and no longer need of Plasma to keep them in the mortal realm or use their abilities! You can continue to harvest Plasma though and with sufficient amount, you can create a Ghost of your own design!_

 **CYOA:** ** _Customary Change of Citizenship_**

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/** **channel/cyoa/Customary+change+of+citizenship/sdgwLfq/**

 **LORD CYOA'S BONUS:** "OOOHHH! This one's very nice! You know I've always wanted to visit other planets, other realms, other planes in the omniverse. Shame I can't do that since I'm a bound Arch-Existence, bound to an ass like you and your ass friends. _Maybe I should ask that from Adriel_. Hey, since you can have 8 extra bodies, that would mean you have 8 more places to settle to. Well, I guess have two more items for each of your body? That's not much of a boon. Well, I could always give you something you want. _But don't you go ham and ask for something like the Death Star._ "

 ** _NESSIE HAS MADE HER CHOICE_**

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** _Well, I hope you're happy with these choices, Ness._ _ **You weirdo.**_

+Yokai Watch and Yokai from Yokai Watch

+The Freaks from Nights In Haunted High

+Shippo, Kirara, Jaken, A-Un and INUYASHA POWER (minor antagonist summoning) from Inuyasha

+Mr. Bean from Mr. Bean _(Lord CYOA: Seriously?)_

+Deathly Hallows, including magic, from Harry Potter

+Groot from Guardians of The Galaxy

+Totoro from My Neighbor Totoro

+Kiki and Jiji from Kiki's Delivery Service

+Decorations, Design, Items, Home Décor from Ghost Tales

+Bat Family, Arkham Criminals, Warring States Japan from Batman Ninja

 **NOTE:** Above gifts can be freely exchanged between bodies!

+6 more bodies= Interchangeable powers: summon Shikis via paper-charms, prehensile and controllable magical hair, create weaponized toys and living food, summon minor Yokai friends, create minor enchanted items. **Power exchange is limited only to these six bodies**

+2 astral projections, cannot interact with physical world other than conveying non-verbal words or meanings, invisible, indestructible but immaterial, invulnerable but intangible, able to use hyper-enhanced basic senses through them

 **NESSIE'S CHOICE:**

 **CUSTOMARY CHANGE OF CITIZENSHIP**

 **MAIN BODY-**

 **Nessie**

Savain- Witch Apprentice

Mnemosyne Social HUD, "Wish You Were Here" Postcards, Hitchhiker's Guide To Breccia, Da'Shay's Milestone

 **BODY #1-**

 **Elsa** _(Comes with very powerful ice magic, devoted sister and her rugged boyfriend and rugged boyfriend's pet, snowmen minions and ice castle)_

Kardashev- Planar Border Guard, Conjurer-Engineer

Old Wooden Mask, Hove's Mysterious Mask, "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine

 **BODY #2-**

 **Queen Clarion** ** _(FAVORITED ) _**_(Comes with own fairyland and fairy courts)_

 **OR**

 **Judy Hopps** _(Comes with many anthropomorphic non-human mammal companions, police network)_

Scelus- Police Officer

A Force For Peace Trading Cards, The Conduit, The Tempus, Pocket Pocket Dimension

 **BODY #3-**

 **Cinderella** _(Comes with home animal companions, a Fairy Godmother and an optional royal boyfriend)_

 **OR**

 **Snow White** _(Comes with a ton of forest animal companions, dwarf attendants and an optional royal boyfriend)_

Nine Stupas- Mendicant

Lomavren Hound, WestTech Reanimator, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **BODY #4-**

 **Belle** _(Comes with extensive book collections, enchanted living objects and an optional lycanthrope boyfriend)_

 **OR**

 **Jane** _(Comes with jungle animal companions, masters degree in zoology and an optional savage boyfriend)_

A.M.B.I.T.I.O.N.- Student, Guest Lecturer

Mnemosyne Social HUD, "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **BODY #5-**

 **Aladdin** _(Comes with magic carpet, monkey and parrot pets, genie and an optional royal girlfriend)_

Reykr Island- Labyrinth Explorer

Mnemosyne Social HUD, Hove's Mysterious Mask, Little Witch Magic Playset, Lomavren Ghutne

 **BODY #6-**

 **Tiana** _(Comes with culinary mastery, frog transformation, firefly companions, an alligator pet, a white voodoo practitioner grandmother and an optional royal boyfriend)_

 **OR**

 **Moana** _(Comes with ocean aspect, demigod companion, rooster and pig pets, and ancestral spirit guardians)_

Vodrainne's End- Craftsman

Lomavren Hound, "I Breccia" Mug, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **BODY #7-**

 **Alice** _(Comes with Wonderland beings and can move to or from Wonderland)_

 **OR**

 **Aurora** _(Comes with forest animal companions, three fairy attendants and an optional royal boyfriend)_

K'Zordak- Tour Guide

Lomavren Hound, "I Breccia" Mug, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **BODY#8-**

 **Mulan** _(Comes with lucky cricket, pendant of balance, apple of serenity, beads jade beads of beauty, dragon guardian and an optional general boyfriend)_

Tanager- 38C Foreign Service Staffer

"I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Wayfinder's Ring, Pocket Pocket Dimension

 **NESSIE-1**

Vitaem- Salon

"I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **NESSIE-2**

Mulkin Kauna- Apprentice Puppet Maker

"I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **NESSIE-3**

Occaecare- Producer, Gatherer

"I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **NESSIE-4**

Ginnungagap- Housekeeping, Junior Radio Operator

"I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **NESSIE-5**

Iron Abyss- Main Tower Service, Hauler-Scavenger

"I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **NESSIE-6**

New Nova- Foreman, Chief Engineer

"I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

 **4\. CALEB'S GIFTS:**

 **SOULBOUND POWER:**

 _Permanently bind flying artificial continent of Uzurgia from the Skycities universe! You can freely take or bring anything or anyone from and to the world of Constellius! You can set up Warpgates leading to Constellius anywhere! You can control who and what these portals will allow passage! In addition, you can create your very own Skycity! This Power goes on cooldown depending on how combat-oriented your Skycity is!_

 _Permanently bind The Mark of The Ten Divines and The Mark of Dogma from the Rebirth universe to you! You can freely take or bring anything or anyone from and to the world of The First! In addition, you have the power to summon any of The Bosses and can embody any of the Classes as you desire! On your 100_ _th_ _immortal birthday, you will gain the ability to overwrite a willing being into a Class of your choosing! Doing so marks that being as your Vassal, becoming loyal and devoted to you! You can give your Vassal items and minions from Rebirth as well! You cannot overwrite another Player! Gains a point of free usage on each of your immortal birthday! Rebirth things and beings still have a corresponding amount of required points to unlock depending on their overall strength!_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As usual, here's your daily dose of Ten Divines info. LOL. Added the updates and changes to the descriptions in Patch 147-A.

 _The_ _ **1st**_ _is a three-headed giant wolf._ _ **Bezeluth Morde**_ _, whose domain is war, revolution and change. Her Abode is the_ _ **All-Void**_ _, a churning chaotic crevice of the past, present and future, all that could have been and all that wasn't supposed to be. Very few ever have the privilege of gazing into this abyss, fewer are those who survive but those who do become heralds of great change, for better or worse, only the Ten Divines can say. Known as The Mother of Chaos, Bezeluth Morde is responsible for the continued change in the worlds under the jurisdiction of the Ten Divines, better known as The First Cradle. It is she who decides when is the time of order and when is the time of chaos and her will is enforced in the mortal realm by the_ _ **End of Worlds**_ _, a fantastical tower of light visible even from other solar systems, that is not only capable of bestowing power unto worthy mortals but also cleanse entire worlds with devastating engineered calamities._

 _The_ _ **2nd**_ _is a golden bird with flowing plumes of sunshine gold._ _ **Serena**_ _, whose domain is time and unchanging passages of life and death. Her Abode is the_ _ **Golden City**_ _, an infinite paradise where the faithful servants of the Ten Divines go when they leave the mortal world. Here the Saints of The Ten dedicate themselves endlessly to the protection of Serena's eternal cycle from all those who sought to break it or bend it to their will. Known as The Sanctuary, Serena is responsible for the lives that enter The First Cradle as well as the ones leaving it. It is by her will that all mortals meet their fates at the appointed time. It is also she who acts as the defense of mortals wrongfully damned by Gilbranos in his courts, earning her a permanent place among the guilty and truly penitent. Of note, however, that Serena only does this for the souls who don't deserve the Verdict. Chief among her servants are_ _ **The Sisters Three**_ _who spin the thread of life, measures it and cuts it._

 _The_ _ **3rd**_ _is a child's figure composed by countless dazzling fireflies and butterflies._ _ **Terramira**_ _, whose domain is the mysteries of love and friendship. Her Abode is the_ _ **Risen Gardens**_ _, innumerable lands upon immaterial clouds where the worthy souls of the dead dwell in eternal repose and celebration. It is in this realm that Chosen Ones realize their fates, choose their causes and go into the mortal realms to usher change. Known as The First Miracle, Terramira's duty is to create Heroes and introduce them to the mortal realms wherein they will spread change and enlightenment. Among the Ten Divines, hers is the most taxing duty. Not only is she in charge of making the saviors of mortals but also ensure they leave their enduring mark in history. Her hand in the mortal realm is the_ _ **Church of Kindness**_ _, responsible for spreading love, well-being and goodwill and famed for loving and being loved everywhere they go._

 _The_ _ **4th**_ _is a mighty sea monster: a giant fish that hosted innumerable tentacles._ _ **Sorromere**_ _, whose domain is the world of dreams, omens and magic. His Abode is the_ _ **Lexicanum**_ _, a terrible place of mist and eternal night. It is in this realm that knowledge forbidden even unto the gods is stored and safeguarded for the secrets here are no easy matter. They can dictate life and death, creation and destruction, and rumors say pinpoint the exact location of the Forge of Creation and Eden. To the dedicated Theologists who study gods and deities, Sorromere's sphere is the most clouded and grim, fitting his title as The Shadowed One. His mandate is not with mortals but with those of immortality, life unending or existence eternal. It is he who is in charge of keeping the secrets of forbidden knowledge and ensure they are never introduced into the world of mortals. The repercussions of such a thing is unspeakable, failure is not a possibility. Sorromere himself walks the mortal world to enforce his own will, appearing as the_ _ **All-Night**_ _, a feared event that bathes the worlds in such blackness that no light ever could shine._

 _The_ _ **5th**_ _is a beautiful doe with twining horns that housed planets, suns, moons, stars and the beauty of Earth Mother. Abeathea, whose domain is nature and all her works and children. Her Abode is the_ _ **Womb**_ _, the beginning of all beginnings and ending of all endings, a beautiful celestial river of heavenly bodies. It is here where entire galaxies are birthed and here they will inevitably return to die. Caught in eternal creation and destruction, no mortal may look upon it and forget its beauty and all-consuming lesson of humility. She is called The Nursemaid of Life, a fitting title as her domain includes mortals only by consequence. It is she who decides which of the countless heavenly bodies can foster life, which of them can be inhabitable or otherwise, which of them would live long or short and where in the Eternal Nothingness would they reside. She safeguards living worlds with cruel fervor, ensuring it will not be abused within or without. Her will is enforced in the mortal realms by countless_ _ **Typhons**_ _and_ _ **Echidnas**_ _, also called the Father and Mother of Monsters respectively. By extension, all of Beastkins and Animorphs are her grandchildren._

 _The_ _ **6th**_ _is a black rabbit whose dug holes led straight into the heart of the underworld._ _ **Gilbranos**_ _, whose domain is the realm of the dead and the hosts of the dead. His Abode is the_ _ **Courts of Judgment**_ _, a mirror of the mortal world that masks the hell it truly is, all unworthy in the eyes of Gilbranos are confined here, caught in eternal act of desecrating one another and wallowing in despair and misery. There are those who willingly confine themselves here, seeking penance and forgiveness for their sins. Few ever go out yet undying legends like Saints Joan and Mulciber claim to have come from here. Gilbranos haunts the dreams of sinners as The Verdict, his promise is damnation eternal for those who are guilty in his eyes. Gilbranos and Genesis are the busiest of the Ten Divines, managing almost every metaphysical aspect of mortal living. Where one is good and righteous, Gilbranos would send them to the Gates of Paradise, otherwise they will stand before and enter the Gates of Damnation. The_ _ **Reapers**_ _answer to Gilbranos and they are his hunters to the foolish who think they can evade his Verdict._

 _The_ _ **7th**_ _is a giant egg bursting with potential and life._ _ **Genesis**_ _, whose domain is inspiration, artsmanship, craftsmanship, birth of beginnings and the First Step. His Abode is the_ _ **Imaginary**_ _, a mysterious continent that exists within the mind of all intelligent creatures. Here in this world, the concepts, beings, perceived truths and imagination are brought to life, gathered from the dreams and wonderings of all mortals. It is a dangerous yet wonderful place. Its fathomless ugliness is matched only by its wild and uncontrolled beauty. Overtures from the dark cults constantly attempt to pierce this place, to bring its denizens to the realworld. Pray they remain unsuccessful. Known to mortals as The Reminiscent, Genesis rules alongside Gilbranos as the closest to mortals, keeping an ever-watchful eye over their countless charges. While Gilbranos rules with tyrannical wisdom and judgment, Genesis comes off as the most benevolent, a post he shares with Terramira. Indeed the Reminiscent and the First Miracle are the most well-loved. Genesis claims the entirety of the_ _ **Dreamworld**_ _as his servants, sending Dreams and Nightmares into the minds of men and mer to remind them of the things that matters most. If push comes to shove, these same Dreams and Nightmares will walk the Waking World if necessary._

 _The_ _ **8th**_ _is a being that looks humanoid but a close inspection would reveal that the left side is female while the right side is male._ _ **Effugus**_ _, whose domain is fate and mystery. Their Abode, which they share with their younger brother Fathomnus, is the upper half of the_ _ **Hellscape**_ _, is a sickening distortion of varying realities, souls branching into millions of potentials and a storm of paths and choices. It is a merciless tempest of existential musing capable of rending even gods to cowering madness. From this sphere of knowledge madmen, sages and prophets draw their inner eye, guided by an unknown hand to speak of horrifying secrets that defile mortal perception of truths and lies when the forces of Darkness outweighs the scales. Effugus and Fathomnus are the only of the Ten Divines mortals and immortals refuse to name and Effugus is referred to as The Hider and The Seeker. Only the other Divines know what Effugus' real domain is but their sphere covers many things that are best left alone by mortal minds, lest it drives them insane. Effugus is known to be the creator of the_ _ **Birthsigns**_ _, the Zodiac patrons of mortals born under their mantle. It is Effugus who advises the other Divines which evil to be eliminated and which ones to be allowed to grow. Their aims are inscrutable but they always sway towards a greater good only they can see in an uncertain future._

 _The_ _ **9th**_ _is a giant squid whose body was comprised of the cosmos, the stars and heavenly bodies._ _ **Atenregina**_ _, whose domain is the creation of the celestial firmament. Her Abode is the_ _ **Forge of Creation**_ _, the origin of all existence. It is here where Life and Death, their primordial embodiments, met and from their forbidden romance sprung the holy Forge. Many a gods have tried to stake ownership to the Forge but only Atenregina, forever lost in her daydreams, succeeded where countless failed. The Forge's powers surpass all yet none, not even its mistress, know its fullest extent. From here, Atenregina fills the omniverse with wonders and hope. Atenregina's name is known far and wide, even to the planes outside the First Cradle, for she is the Mistress of The Forge. Such a title bears so much respect and awe to those who know the inner machinations of the omniverse. While only her fellow Divines know, Atenregina fills the omniverse with things that make life interesting and exciting, from spectacular natural wonders on the earth and below to the breathtaking vistas of the skies and above. She is the creator and mother of the_ _ **Giftgivers**_ _, the well-known embodiments of holidays, feasts and celebrations that wander in the First Cradle and beyond. Atenregina is known to be the most obscure of the Ten Divines, her job is a consequential one that suits younger races in farflung galaxies, those races who are only centuries old, who look up at the sky with wonder and reverence. Of all the Anunnaki, Atenregina has the smallest amount of actual followers but has the highest amount of worshippers through the make-believe star gods of the younger races._

 _The_ _ **10th**_ _is an owl who pored over countless books, writing secrets none should know._ _ **Fathomnus**_ _, whose domain is the knowledge of the past, present and future. His Abode, which he shares with his older siblings Effugus, is the lower half of the_ _ **Hellscape**_ _, is a flood rising secrets from the past, violently forced to the surface of the ever-chaotic desert that is time. Secrets of the gods, of mortals, of ancient primordial forces, constantly clash like rocks battered by violent waters of a raging storm. Those who dare gaze upon it are filled with the secrets of things they sought all their life. From this sphere of knowledge heretics, inquisitors and cultists draw their mad inspiration, guided by an unknown hand to sow chaos and spread defilement when the forces of Light outweigh the scales. As The Grim, Fathomnus' job is to keep mortals on their toes and educating them of the dangers of the Dark Whispers. Engineering dark horrors from blacker aspects of Creation's psyches and unleashing them upon the world is his work. His lifelong mission is to remind mortals of these terrors that they may shirk away from this dark path, lest they come up with another plan to blow up their entire race's existence. Fathomnus has the most presence in the mortal planes through his_ _ **Rifts**_ _. These unnatural crevasses that mar the earth birth all manners of fearsome things and it is the Holy Fear that makes mortals band together, throw aside their trivial differences, and unite to defeat a common undying foe._

 **CYOA:** ** _Perpetuance Protocol Pod Program_**

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/channel/cyoa/Perpetuance+protcol+pod+program/rqjvLed/**

 **LORD CYOA'S BONUS:** "Hhhmmm… I think I like you, kid! Good to see a man who knows what he wants and what's he's in for. Choosing only one CYOA is good. Your other friends chose two, you know, some even more than that. Your hands will be as handful as theirs though. So you wanna do this, huh? Alright, tell you what. Pick up to twelve freebies and don't be shy."

 **CALEB'S CHOICE:**

 **PERPETUANCE PROTOCOL POD PROGRAM**

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** _Caleb himself designed this legible and clutter-free list. So kudos to him. LOL._

"CURE MORTALITY" 2,000 Year Program- 1,000 Years, Black Ops Enabled

CHOICE- The Voice- 300 Years, Omega Psi- 700 Years

BONUS- Metacognition, Alpha Psi, Beta Psi, Plant Empathy, Gamma Psi, Greater Demihumanity, Animal Empathy, Delta Psi, Machine Empathy, Light Speed Processing, Metaflux, Incarnate Protocol

MENTOR- Elspeth

ALLIES- Yawgmoth

RIVAL- Marco

DOMAIN- Create Your Own (Adventures, Quests, Games, RPG, The Arts)

LEGEND- The New World, The Faithful Empire, The Fallen One, The Apostate

000

 **JESSA**

Hey, guys, this is Jessa. Well, what can I really tell you? We've had a really fun time with our new lives. I think me and Jessie are the first ones to arrive to this place. I don't know how to explain it. We just know. It's that feeling inside that keeps up connected with other members of our gang. So the thing about this place is that the Runeterra we're in now isn't the same Runeterra in League of Legends. It's the Runeterra epochs earlier than the game's current setting.

I also get the feeling that this is a combination of the Institute of War era and the retconned lore. I also get the feeling that meddling too much with this world is gonna turn out a future far different that what was stated in the official lore. Also, big news, we aren't the only ones who were given this adventure. Depending how it turns out, we may make enemies or allies with other Players. Honestly, I don't know why the Burning Hells did we get the LoL world. It would be more fun if we landed in really intense worlds like Darkest Dungeon _(I technically have access to it though)_ , Dark Souls, Diablo, you know, all the fucked up places in the games where your head gets really screwed up. Haha! I can't wait to see Doki piss over something like this.

So I'd love to tell you what happened during the last many centuries but would take a damn long time to finish and even if you can age past 200, we won't even be halfway there. Here's the gist of it. Jessie's been busy playing Constantine with all her new friends while I'm either playing VR games in my heavenly paradise of a trailer or spending quality time with my new family. VR games are so goddamn awesome, man! Full immersion like nothing else. You don't just play the game, you live it! Horror games and zombie games are fifty times better when played in VR.

So my comfy trailer's kinda the headquarters of our new gang. It's a little distance from Zaun _(Or what will be called Zaun in a hundred years or so)_. So far it's just a rising trading hub city. My comfy trailer sits right on the estate of my new home. I love my new family. **THEY'RE PERFECT!** Anyhoo, I can see why profit-minded men would reshape this place into Zaun or so and others would split into a different city-state _(Piltover)_ for another indeterminate time or so. The friends _(In my case, also a family)_ Jessie and I picked up don't seem to age and they don't seem to notice the unnaturalness of their really, really long lives and others don't find it odd as well. In fact, it comes off as completely normal. They're completely sentient and can learn new tricks on a consistent basis but they still remain as the same sweet, loyal friends. We've come to value them as real friends. It's hard not to accept them.

Over the course of time, I've loaded out some serious forces from Scooby Doo and History myself but I've never really used them as I should. There's never really a need for me to act hostile. I don't have plans for world domination or something. I just want to relax and enjoy the finer things in life. Whenever I go out, I do it for sightseeing and other similar yet overlooked pleasures either by myself or with my family. I know Persephone explained in large details about History and some of her favorite factions there. I believe you read all about in **DRAFT 2** of **Crazy World**. Wow. I'm really breaking the fourth wall here, aren't I? My standing army's not that strong but not so weak either.

I've completed the Courts of **The World** of the Tarot family, **Pluto** and **Venus** of the Planetary family. I think Persephone mentioned Pluto's minions in **DRAFT 2**.

Go see it if you're curious _(Or confused)_.

In the same vein as Pluto's units, World's units are purely economy-focused just as their mistress. They can supercharge the amount of resources you receive and generate it themselves but are woefully inadequate performing outside of their roles. The more there are of them, the more economically secure you are.

Venus of the Planetary family, on the other hand, has units that focus entirely on subterfuge, stealth and control. They slip behind the enemy lines and make the enemy dance to Venus' strings. I'm commanding the Greater Nation of the **Fey** and the **Dragons** , Lesser Nations of the **Lilliputians** , the **Gnomes** , the **Halflings** , the **Lost Children** and the **Yokai** , the Hidden Nations of the **Prodigy University** , the **Muses** , the **Charites** and the **Horae**. Overall, I'm the kind of guy every nation would want to befriend because of the massive benefits and convenience that comes with it. While I'm not that strong a nation as a military force, I can overwhelm a stronger opposition with an endless swarm of Summons and morale-damaging spells.

On top of that, I'm a walking portal to the realms of History's the **Risen Sea** and the **Flying Eden** maps. I can, at will, make them manifest in this world to bring on my forces or spirit them back to their personal dimensions. That means I have two more personal relaxation destinations! Haha! This is just for History, mind you.

For Scooby Doo, I've got the Bosses of **Scooby Doo First Frights** , **Scooby Doo Spooky Swamp** and several from the underground _(How did this even get on the official list of Summonable things?)_ **Scooby Doo: The RPG** and **Scooby Doo: The RPG II** working for me. All of them also came with their army of minions. I also have all the Villains of **Scooby Doo, Where Are You?** , **The Scooby Doo Show** , **A Pup Named Scooby Doo** , **13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo** , **Mystery Incorporated** and **Be Cool, Scooby Doo** and some Villains from the books and comics. The Villains help around in the house. We don't need to pay for gardeners or something. Funny story. My parents went berserk when I brought them home but they eventually accepted. They couldn't hold on to their resentment when the Villains are busy helping around the house and protecting us at night.

 _World is from the Tarot family, a ravishing airhead with the ability summon all the Landmarks in History and put them anywhere she liked. Her presence meant that your people enjoy high Morale. Though not suited for combat, when deployed in combination with any of the economy-focused nations, she can ramp up your economy so you can worry about something else. She does, however, possess some of the most powerful spells in the game, which can enchant the battlefield with various effects of her choosing._

 _Pluto from the Planetary family is the perfect expression of mediocrity, jack-of-all-trades and master-of-none. He is neither good nor bad. He can summon his own unique Landmarks but these Landmarks, like their master, perform just okay. He's good with everything from early game to mid game but scales down in late game when the best units become available by then. At each day, Pluto gives you gifts of Coin, Ration, Knowledge, Mana, Manpower and Morale via Events. He's good that way so when the world suddenly changes into Great Famine, you have a nice back-up._

The one above is from **DRAFT 2**. This is for those of you who can't be bothered to check it out _(Lazy bums!)_. I'm not really aiming for anything, you know. I'm just drifting around and taking on life as it comes. After all, the main purpose of wanting everlasting life is to partake in the pleasures the future would bring in. I just sincerely hope that the future won't give me any reasons to go to war or anything. If I go to war, Jessie will go to war and a terrible shitstorm's gonna happen when the Jessies go to war. Just ask James and Dusty. They know what it's like to pick a fight with us. LOL.

Here are Pluto's Landmarks _(What the Lexicanum collectively refers to as the Court of Pluto and taking into consideration the changes and additions by the three DLCs)_ :

000

 **Senior Home**

 _Baker Granny_

 _Gardener Granny_

 _Farmer Granny_

 _Painter Granny_

 _Petsitter Granny_

 _Chef Granny_

 _Tailor Granny_

 _Fisher Grandpa_

 _Author Grandpa_

 _Ghostbuster Grandpa_

 _Las Vegas Grandpa_

 _Tour Guide Grandpa_

 _Kung Fu Grandpa_

 _Sculptor Grandpa_

Senior Home Champion: _Crazy Cat Lady_

Senior Home Champion: _Bad Grandmas_

JESSA'S NOTES: Senior Home is the foremost of the Court of Pluto to build mainly because of their techs. Senior Homes can upgrade the passive resource production of their own units up to nine times, bringing it on equal footing with the max-upgraded Lilliputians, at only for a pittance of a price but at a much longer time compared to the Lilliputians _(Lilliputians only takes four techs, Senior Home takes nine)_. All their units are Callers as well, meaning they can summon reinforcements. In addition, their Champion, **Bad Grandmas** , ups the limit of capped Court of Pluto units by 2 and reduces the damage they take from higher-tier enemies. This makes Arcade Portal, Haunted Museum, Super High, Weirdo City and Tinseltown twice as much pains in the ass. Morale-intensive races, Orcs being the foremost, enjoy the **Crazy Cat Lady** more. Resources spent on 200 Cats provide enough Morale bonus to stave off Civil Wars, Uprisings, Civilization In Chaos and the dreaded Orc Madness. 1,000 Cats make sure nothing can break the Green March. **EVER**. Cats save lives!

 **Haunted Museum**

 _Medieval Exhibit_

 _Ancient Civilization Exhibit_

 _Prehistoric Exhibit_

 _Famous Personages Exhibit_

 _Cultural Exhibit_

 _Occult Exhibit_

 _Natural Wonders of The World Exhibit_

 _Manmade Wonders of The World Exhibit_

 _World Wars Exhibit_

 _Robotics Exhibit_

 _Art Masterpieces Exhibit_

 _Science of The Future Exhibit_

 _Humanity Throughout The Ages Exhibit_

Haunted Museum Champion: _The Curator_

JESSA'S NOTES: All Haunted Museum units passively have the Deathless trait and they're decent enough to be half-baked tanks and half-baked damage-dealers. They can be used as meatshield units and tie up as many enemies as possible. Outside of that, they don't have much use. However, if you deploy **The Curator** , he will boost all Haunted Museum units' stats greatly, bringing them from Tier-1 units to fully-upgraded Tier-4 units. The Natural and Manmade Wonders of The World are also their only Generator units but their Summons, Tourists, is very tanky and cover a lot of ground in terms of movement.

 **Arcade Portal**

 _Guns and Zombies_

 _Vampires and Zombies_

 _Racers and Racers_

 _Building Sunshineville_

 _Detective Catty: The Purr-fect Murders_

 _Dance 'Til The World Ends_

 _Devil_

 _Kingdoms and Empires_

 _Farm, Push, Clash and Pawn_

 _Bull's Eye_

Arcade Portal Champion: _Pay To Play_

JESSA'S NOTES: Excerpt from DRAFT 2, of note that Valor renamed the minions of some Arcade Portal units: " ** _Guns and Zombies_** _(Inspired by first-person light gun arcade games) spawned the undead and living nightmares and these preferred attacking from a distance. Its Summon, The Dead and The Dark, appears in pairs and split into Lesser Haunts on death._ _ **Vampires and Zombies**_ _(Inspired by action-adventure games) spawned the undead and demonic forces and these preferred closing in on the enemy. Its Summon, The Dead and The Damned, appear in trios and drain the HP of their killers for several turns._ _ **Racers and Racers**_ _(Inspired by racing arcade games) spawned race cars that chaotically drove around in menacing and unpredictable attack patterns. Its Summon, The Grand Prix, appear in pairs and can tie up multiple enemies with its strafing attacks._ _ **Building Sunshineville**_ _(Inspired by city-building games, town-building games and construction and management simulations) spawned periodically passive citizens far in the backline who provided one-time healing, buffs or special effects before disappearing. Its Summon, The Good Citizens, is passive but can be touched by an ally to trigger their battlefield-wide benefits._ _ **Detective Catty: The Purr-fect Murders**_ _(Inspired by adventure-puzzle casual games) spawned passive Mysteries (In the backline as well) that afflicted debuffs on the enemy. Its Summon, The Clues, is passive but can be touched by an ally to trigger their battlefield-wide benefits._ _ **Dance 'Til The World Ends**_ _(Inspired by music video games) spawned musical fields that provided buffs to anyone standing in its coverage. Its Summon, The Disco Inferno, appears in trios in random spaces in the battlefield and must be occupied to receive its battlefield-wide benefits._ " **Devil** is a homage to _action role-playing hack-and-slash dungeon crawler video game_ specifically Diablo and spawned very tanky Evils. **Kingdoms and Empires** is a homage to _RTS games_ specifically Age of Empires and spawned weak but numerous Warbands. **Farm, Push, Clash and Pawn** is a homage to _MOBA games_ specifically DOTA and spawned few but Champion-like Battle Heroes. **Bull's Eye** is a homage to first-person shooter video games specifically Counter Strike and spawned few but hard-hitting and very long-ranged Sharpshooters. Their Champion, **Pay To Play** , is a notorious cheat character who can, at every battle, give you, depending on rank, a number of choices. You can spend these choices to summon a number of reinforcements from any Court of Pluto faction, whether their associated buildings are built or not. At legendary rank, Pay To Play lets you drop units from any Greater Nation or Lesser Nation under your command. Also note that anything summoned this way disappears after the end of the battle but, hey, free Mother Dragons and Deathwyrms!

 **Hamsterian Kingdom**

 _Hamsterian Paper Plane Riders_

 _Hamsterian Tunnel Networker_

 _Hamsterian Entomancer_

 _Hamsterian Puppetmaster_

 _Hamsterian Lily Pad Fleet_

 _Hamsterian Iceberg Ship_

 _Hamsterian Leaf Boat Fleet_

Hamsterian Kingdom Champion: _The King and Queen of Wheels_

JESSA'S NOTES: Hamsterian Kingdom is the cheapest as well as the paper-est units in the game. They make up for it with the insane, borderline OP, range of their ranged attackers. Well-placed, their ranged units can attack the enemy Commander from behind allied ranks, effectively sniping them. The most notable of their units is their Champion, **The King and Queen of Wheels**. Slow but insanely durable, they can crush anything that strays in their path. It's funnier to see Kaijus or Monsters get killed by giant costumed hamsters on wheels.

 **Poodle Colony**

 _Poodle Wizards_

 _Poodle Magicians_

 _Poodle Knights_

 _Poodle Dragonriders_

 _Poodle Priests_

 _Poodle Royal Court_

 _Poodle Noble Court_

 _Poodle Peasantry_

 _Poodle Vagabonds_

 _Poodle Rebels_

Poodle Colony Champion: _King Fantasticius Coolius Awesomere Furrian Poodleton XXV_

JESSA'S NOTES: Notorious for their ability to warp their units in faraway distances. Poodles are commonly used as en masse assassins that slip behind enemy lines to attack the Commander directly. Though they're not tanky or particularly offense-oriented, **ALL** of their units have at least one stunning capability. You can just stun-lock a Commander and beat the living crap out of him until he dies. If the enemy sends reinforcements, their Champion, **King Fantasticius Coolius Awesomere Furrian Poodleton XXV** _(Cool name, right? LOL)_ can warp the intruders anywhere you like just like a Homunculi Chronosphere or have him just warp in the big guns and blow the Commander to kingdom come.

 **Evil Carnival**

 _Haunted House_

 _Christmas Village_

 _Big Top_

 _Animal Cages_

 _Performer Tents_

 _Fortuneteller_

 _House of Curiosities_

 _House of Mirrors_

 _Game Stands_

 _Snack Stands_

 _Merry-Go-Round_

 _Ferris Wheel_

 _Roller Coaster_

 _Tunnel of Love_

 _Princess Castle_

Evil Carnival Champion: _Freakshow_

JESSA'S NOTES: On equal footing with Arcade Portal with its minion-generation abilities _(Court of Pluto has the most Generators in the game)_ , Evil Carnival are all Generators but doesn't appear as units for you army. Instead, they appear as Generator buildings that you manually warp in within your side of the battlefield and these will continually produce scores of disposable Carnival Troupes. These minions aren't particularly good but they all have the Fearmonger trait, causing Morale damage to enemies near them. What makes Evil Carnival unique is that their minions increase in number the more attractions are present. To get the best of them, you have to keep them in a safe distance before warping them to exploitable sides to break into. Their Champion, **Freakshow** , is a Caster with loads of AoE CC-oriented spells and has two of the dreaded Beguile-inflicting spells.

 **Clown Colony**

 _Balloon Clowns_

 _Bubble Clowns_

 _Cutesy Clowns_

 _Toy Clowns_

 _Cartoon Clowns_

 _Circus Clowns_

 _Scary Clowns_

 _Shadow Clowns_

 _Prankster Clowns_

 _Jokester Clowns_

 _Goodness Clowns_

 _Evil Clowns_

 _Magic Clowns_

 _Dream Clowns_

 _Dark Clowns_

Clown Colony Champion: _Pennywise_

JESSA'S NOTES: YOU BUILD THIS FOR PENNYWISE. PENNYWISE IS LOVE. PENNYWISE IS THE ONLY REASON WE LIVE. PENNYWISE IS THE ONLY GOOD REMAINING IN THE WORLD. PENNYWISE IS OUR LORD AND SAVIOR. Kidding. But seriously, **Pennywise** is the only reason why you build this shit and tech it up as fast as possible. Pennywise grants all Court of Pluto units with the enviable Deathless trait, which means they respawn at every end of the battle regardless of the said battle's outcome. Just put her beside your Commander and she's paying off big time _(Better yet just Garrison her at your capital)_. She doesn't need to do anything else. I'm serious. She's the only unit in the game capable of handing out so many Deathless traits. Clown Colony's units are all loaded with spells that focus inflicting Morale damage on enemies while keeping your army's spirit high. They're Callers and, like all Callers, are capable of mass-summoning their own minions that, while being so many, still borders on the useless.

 **Super High**

 _Zeus and Hera_

 _Dark Lantern_

 _Shadowdancer_

 _Elements Four: Firestarter, Waterbearer, Windwalker and Earthshaker_

 _Gravedigger_

 _The Star Girls_

 _Dark Ninja_

 _Overdrive_

 _Fourth Reich_

 _Techno-Ooze_

 _Firefox and Chrome_

 _Strongman_

 _Undertow_

 _The Gardener_

 _Skystreakers_

 _Angel Squad_

 _Accusers_

Super High Champion: _The Justice League_

JESSA'S NOTES: The only Court of Pluto units good enough to make it into your standing army from midgame to lategame. They're basically well-rounded Casters that can hold their own against tanky damage-dealers or pure damage-dealers. Each of them also has at least one spell with a huge AoE coverage or can debilitate an enemy squad entirely. All of Super High's units have a melee mode and ranged mode. They can basically adapt to any fight they are in. Additionally, all their units are considered as Champions so they benefit from all Champion boons while are susceptible to all Champion counters. Super High's Champion, **The Justice League** , is infuriatingly tanky thanks for the reduction of the damage they receive. They also have an aura that reduces the damage allied Generators in the same battle take.

 **Weirdo City**

 _The 1_ _st_ _Town and Circle_

 _The 2_ _nd_ _Town and Circle_

 _The 3_ _rd_ _Town and Circle_

 _The 4_ _th_ _Town and Circle_

 _Dark Cemetery_

 _Dark Asylum_

 _Dark Laboratories_

 _Dark Institutions_

 _Paranoid Populace_

 _Frightened Children_

 _Terrified Youth_

 _Melancholic Adults_

 _Hopeless Elders_

 _Miserable Hobos_

 _Wandering Madmen_

 _Rambling Prophets_

 _Crows, Ravens, Bats and Black Cats_

 _Shady Marketplace_

 _Ancient Reliquaries_

 _Little Hope Church_

 _Black Cults_

 _Places of Worship_

 _Land of Milk and Honey_

 _False Hope_

Weirdo City Champion: _The Gray Mist_

JESSA'S NOTES: This is what happened when the makers of this game spent too many nights watching old horror movies, from the ancient black-and-white movies to the latest ones that want to make you puke. I thought Weirdo City was this place where all the weirdoes gathered or something but nnnoooooo… We get this gray city that looks just as depressing as you thought it would be. Weirdo City is your own personalized "superweapon". You can send out as many tragic and dark Weirdo City World Events for your opponent to suffer from. Anything from steadily damaging their resources to scaring the living shit out of their units, you can do it here. Weirdo City's units are all static things. They're better off staying as Garrison in a safe place than sending them off to battle. Like all Court of Pluto, they generate free resources but they can generate so much more at the cost of sacrificing other non-Summon units or suffering a Weirdo City World Event yourself. Its Champion, **The Gray Mist** , is a passive Generator that spawns Sinister Things all over the battlefield. It can spawn a mediocre amount but this number increases based on how many Weirdo City units have been built as well as its current rank. Sinister Things are noteworthy with their ability to deal more damage per consecutive attacks. Also, completing Weirdo City gets you a view of this gray and misty half-ruined city ala Silent Hill where everything looks and sounds hopeless, its people given up on any kind of salvation and embraced the cold comfort of sorrow and madness, its streets filled with foreboding, unspeakable things at dusk when the Gray Mist claims all.

 **Invasion of DIY**

 _Tiny House Movement_

 _Meals On Wheels_

 _Woodworker's Guild_

 _Handcrafter's Guild_

 _Home Economics Association_

 _Livelihood Education Association_

 _Animal Lovers' Club_

 _Tree Hugger's Club_

 _Survivalist Guides_

 _Recycler's Agency_

 _Agriculture Masters_

 _Committee of Morality and General Decency_

Invasion of DIY Champion: _Doomsday Preppers_

JESSA'S NOTES: Another unique addition to the Court of Pluto, Invasion of DIY works well with any army composition and by that. I completely mean they're not meant for combat. They're all economy-focused units that generate free resources and offer mild bonuses to all your units. What makes them stand out is that their techs grant traits to all your units. Very useful traits such as Regeneration, Fleet of Foot, Wizened and Camouflage work wonders not only for a starting army comprised of Court of Pluto but also for your standing armies in the future. They also have techs that teach your Commanders, Champions and Leaders useful spells such as Charm, Invigorate, War Cry and Hounds of War. Invasion of DIY is funnily depicted as an alien invasion… Of aliens who are fanatics about teaching the younger races the knowledge and know-how of self-sustainability, self-reliance, back-to-basics and, above all, decency. They're gonna hammer you with resourcefulness if it's the last thing you do. Like the Lilliputians, Invasion of DIY is not meant for combat. They generate resources but shine the brightest with the free Global Spells they grant to you. Each unit, as long as at least one remains, grants one unique Global Spell. They can range from teleporting much-needed supplies to your army _(Meals On Wheels)_ to building your own Resource Field _(Agriculture Nuts)_. Their Champion, **Doomsday Preppers** , makes sure no amount of World Event or Pillaging or any godforsaken misfortune could put a damper to your economy.

 **Farmageddon**

 _Rebellion of The Poultry_

 _Rebellion of The Cattle_

 _Rebellion of The Swine_

 _Rebellion of The Livestock_

 _Rebellion of The Forests_

 _Rebellion of The Jungles_

 _Rebellion of The Deserts_

 _Rebellion of The Poles_

 _Rebellion of The Plains_

 _Rebellion of The Mountains_

 _Rebellion of The Seas_

Farmaggedon Champion: _The First Children_

JESSA'S NOTES: Farmaggedon maybe the most unique of all the Court of Pluto and perhaps every other nation in the game. Instead of being deployed as your units, Farmaggedon is deployed as both a World Event and an ally nation **BASED** within your own nation. Every now and then, a veritable legion of enraged animals will lay siege your enemy's territories. I mean it when I say "legion". They're that many _(You need to zoom out to see how many they are)_. They're not much for combat but their numbers more than make up for that and they can bypass any kind of obstacle in their way. A separate **AND** competent A.I. ally will control them. This A.I. will invite you to the attack, request to join your attacks or provide you quests that include liberating more animals or establishing Sanctuaries. Of course, deploying Farmaggedon means that all your Farms will be replaced with Gardens, Great Farms with Great Gardens, be prompted to build Sanctuaries and all bestial resources become untouchable and must be protected. This is not for the Humans, Orcs, Goblins, Giants, Monsters, Naga and Dragons _(But shines best with Fey, Elves, Dreams, Mechs and Godlings)_. In return, you have this ally country with infinite armies that will defend you to the death. Farmaggedon's techs improve the stats and grant spells to the critter hordes. They'll be as reliable as any unupgraded Tier-4 unit by the time you finish all the techs. You can also order the A.I. to defend, scout, attack a specific target, join your assault or occupy a Landmark for you. It's really convenient _(And you'll get the confidence to conquer the Hellgate early in the game)_. If Building Sunshineville and/or Detective Catty: The Purr-fect Murders is in the same battle, the A.I. will take it unto itself to collect the Good Citizens and the Clues respectively for you. With their Champion, **The First Children** , dinosaurs and cryptids will join the hordes, boosting the legions' efficacy by a whopping 200%. The Jurassic Cavemen, whether they're your enemy or unaffiliated with you, will automatically ally with you and all their techs are instantly researched _(That means upgrades are applied instantly. you still need to research it in order to get it. It doesn't mean you get all the good stuff for free)_.

 **Tinseltown**

 _The Foodies' Network_

 _The Gossips' Network_

 _The Couch Potatoes' Network_

 _The Haters' Network_

 _The Wannabes' Network_

 _Walk of Fame_

 _Hollywood_

 _Miss Blues_

 _Miss Rockstar_

 _Miss Heartbroken_

 _Miss Five Minutes of Fame_

 _Miss Spotlight Hogger_

 _Miss Charitable_

 _Mister Sex God_

 _Mister Bad Boy_

 _Mister Babyface_

 _Mister Intense Performer_

 _Mister Adrenaline Junkie_

 _Misters Annoying Boyband_

 _Sycophants /Leeches_

 _Stalkers/Stalkerpocalypse_

 _Paparazzi/Paparazzigeddon_

 _The Fans/Fan Mob_

 _The Haters/Hater Mob_

Tinseltown Champion: _Best Actor_

Tinseltown Champion: _Best Actress_

Tinseltown Champion: _Best Supporting Actor_

Tinseltown Champion: _Best Supporting Actress_

JESSA'S NOTES: Ah, Tinseltown. The one you build for nearly the same reasons as Invasion of DIY: Global Spells. Well, unlike Invasion of DIY, Tinseltown's Global Spells come as bonuses as special tech upgrades are completed. Once you do complete all the associated Global Spells, you're given access to the Capital-like Tinseltown. In Tinseltown, you have the ability to overwrite a foreseen future World Event with a Tinseltown Event. Tinseltown Events are like World Events except they're always in your favor and provide minor global benefits. It's not much but it's way better compared to Great Famine or Disaster Strikes! or something of similar tragedy. You can do this once every five of your turns. Also, exclusive to them, Tinseltown's non-Miss/Mister units automatically transform into stronger versions of themselves as long as a sufficient number of them has been fielded, encouraging the player to make a lot of them for their free on-site upgrades. Also, Tinseltown's Misses and Misters are inspired by real-life celebrities _(Miss Blues is definitely Adele, Miss Heartbroken is definitely Taylor Swift. Miss Five Minutes of Fame is definitely Kesha. Mister Annoying Boyband is definitely One Direction)_. All the Misses and Misters are Caster Champion-like units. They specialize in boosting Morale and have Charm. Yep, that means they can control your enemy's shit. Tinseltown's Champions, **Best Actor/Actress and Best Supporting Actor/Actress** , take Charm to another level. They can control up to three enemy units at any given time with it, not including their Dominate, Bribe and Deceive, all of which form the five unit-controlling spells in the game together with Charm and Beguile. Perfect to tandem with Poodle Colony and slip behind enemy line. You can stun-lock the enemy Commander while Best Actor/Actress and Best Supporting Actor/Actress will take control of any enemy reinforcements.

000

Anyhoo… My parents are entrepreneurs as well as public officials _(Will be revealed later)_. They own their small shipping company, which they've given over to my oldest sister Stella to manage. My family thinks the world of me _(Mainly because I designed them that way. Don't tell anyone!)_. So what I did to help them out was to bring over all my Senior Home units and we opened this little square in a quiet seaside a fair distance outside of the City Coalition, right next to my parent's company in fact. We secretly built a mini-town where we sell baked goods, artworks, seedlings, gardening supplies, pets, farming supplies, clothes, fishing supplies, books, fun and games, Halloween attractions, self-defense lessons and tours. It's not pulling in a ton of money but it makes a handsome penny, enough for the seniors to pretend to be able to live on when in reality, all of the things they sell were just willed to reality. The mini-town and my home is close by so the seniors drop by and relax at my comfy trailer _(Which by the way, I moved across the road outside my home so my parents wouldn't think it weird old people are traipsing back and forth our place)_. My trailer's sitting in a spacious nest of tall green trees on a nice small cliff overlooking the beach proper which me and my siblings enjoy ourselves in every weekends.

Okay, that's it. Head on over to Jessie's side. I'm boring! I believe she's tackling the Case of The Creeping Thing, I believe. Now get out of here. I need to clear this level. Hey, Cú, lend me a hand here, will you?!

000

 **JESSIE**

You know the stench of the sewer system isn't so bad when you're being chased by a freaking rat creature. Yep, that's me being the bait right there. In the spirit of fairness, we've taken to rock-paper-scissors in order to see who gets to be the bait.

I JUST HAD TO PICK PAPER.

Behind me, frothing and shrieking, was an abominable combination of man and rat. The Rat Creature of Middleton City is the case we're tackling today. It's me, Jessica _(Not Jessa)_ , Sally, Chad and Olivia. The others? Well, let's just say they're having the nasty case of the magical flu from last week's Maniacal Mushroom Menace case. The Soulbound Power and CYOAs I got doesn't really give me much in the way of physical strength or power. It does give me a ton of people who'll gladly lay down their lives for me though. I would do the same for them. Make no mistake about that. Hey, we've been around like a hundred years or so. We've been through a whole lot of things together. I really picked the day to leave the gifts from Supernatural Investigator on my desk. I just hope Kitsune got my message. Yep, that's the same Kitsune Persephone wrote in **DRAFT 2**. Here's the excerpt.

 _For those who don't play Eon Watchers but are familiar with the MOBA genre, Kitsune is a Mentor-type Paragon most famous for bringing a ton of secondary objectives into the game via his The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass. If you're familiar with the map objectives in Heroes of The Storm, that's how Kitsune rolls. If allies play his little games, he rewards them with global buffs for allies and debuffs for enemies or a monstrosity that will push down the lane. Of course since the enemy doesn't want to put up with that crap, they'll try to stop you from achieving that. And since Kitsune's focused on supporting allies with his long-ranged CCs and sustained damage, that makes him the perfect set-up machine in the hands of a competent composition._

Yep. So far as Paragons go, I have Kitsune as my manservant, butler, lover and boyfriend. Huehuehue… You didn't think I would pass up the opportunity to bed the hottest Paragon in Eon Watchers, right? I'm still debating which Eidolon to summon from Aura Kingdom though. The good thing about our Soulbound Power is that every time we're given a point to pick another boon, we don't have to make that choice right away. We could just save up our points for a rainy day or something. Middleton City is like the 2nd of the 5 City Coalition that would one day become Zaun and Piltover. So while it's still the City Coalition, we're buttering up to them as much as we can. We've helped them while they were still fledgling towns and we've continued to help them. The people kind of look up to us like we're gods or something similar. We're like the patron protectors of the cities. Whenever there's trouble a-brewing, we pop out of nowhere and lend a hand. We've witnessed a lot of people born and grow up from childhood to adulthood. We also get to see their funerals.

It's no wonder that the people see us the way they do. We're ageless, always youthful. It's kinda sad but, hey, what can we do but help out? I was violently reminded of the present when Stanley the parrot grabbed my hair and pulled as hard as he could. I nearly rammed into a wall with that. The parrot squawked angrily. "Sorry!" I said. I collected myself as I continued running. While my thoughts have been wandering, the rat creature continued to chase me. Whoa. Almost gotten myself killed there. Thankfully, my running speed is topnotch. Rex the turtle still clung on the rat creature's tail, nipping with all his might, not that the rat creature even noticed. "Guys! Anytime now!"I shrieked into the walkie-talkie. I got these from Jessa, who summoned it from Scooby Doo. "Just a little longer!" came Olivia's reply. "Hey, ugly, can you get any slower? Your mother was a mouse!" I yelled back at the thing. An angry roar came as a response and I dodged as a small boulder sailed past me, barely missing my head. "HAH!" I taunted. I ran to the opposite direction then stopped dead. We all stopped dead. My mouth fell. "A second rat creature?!" I yelled in surprise. Something clicked in my head. It all made sense! All these robberies couldn't have been the doing of just one rat creature! It had an accomplice! "You didn't hear what I said about your mother, right?" I said sheepishly. The second beast screeched so hard I almost lost my sense of hearing. I shrieked back, snuck between his legs, and ran for it.

"Okay, Jess! We got it! You know what to do!" came Sally's frantic voice through the walkie-talkie. I grinned grimly and ran. I memorized these tunnels before making myself bait. I knew where I'm headed. The screeching horrors behind me ran and fought to outdo the other in the chase. I made the mistake of looking behind me and saw that they were just inches behind my back. I shrieked so hard and made the biggest mistake of my life, I tripped. **OF ALL THE THINGS!** Before I even knew it, the rat creatures had pinned me down and were frothing inches away from my face. They looked like they were going to bite my face off.

Suddenly, the concrete above us exploded into oblivion, making a huge hole. "Whoa. This is overboard." I thought to myself. Where the hell did the guys get the explosives for this? More importantly, how did they know the exact same spot to blow it? My eyes widened as furry appendages slithered from the hole, made bright by the cascading sunlight from above. It wrapped around the rat creatures like snakes and hauled them up through the hole, shrieking and screaming in protest. They scratched as the thing holding them, biting and clawing, but it remained steadfast and didn't look remotely scratched. I know that furry thing anywhere. I had wrapped around me like a warm blanket after every steamy lovemaking. It was Kitsune's tails. Three of these lovingly caressed my face and I giggled. One tail wrapped around my waist and picked me up from the dark hole. I shielded my eyes and took my first breath of fresh air. I was greeted by a group of local constabulary, expectant victims, gaping passersby and a lot of people who had nothing to do about the case.

I caught the sight of Sally and Olivia trying to untie Jessica and Chad. Yep, those two always snipe at each other. I smiled as I saw the rat creatures suspended by a shimmering net. "You're okay!" Kitsune said cheerfully as he picked me up and twirled me around. I caught Chad looking our way enviously. I know for a fact that he has some fancy with Kitsune _(As well as all of Jessa's older siblings)_. "So the rat creatures are finally caught!" the mayor of the City Coalition said shakily, wiping his sweaty forehead. "Yes, mayor, but they're not who they pretend to be!" Sally piped up as they ran to us. Olivia hugged me tightly. "You're okay!" she said in utter relief. "You know these two..." Sally said, rolling her eyes. I smiled brightly and waved it off. "Who are these anyway?" little mayor Whittle asked. "But, mayor, you know them yourself." I said to him. I nodded to Kitsune and the Fox God waved a hand over at the rat creatures. We watched, mesmerized, as fur fell from their bodies and their elongated limbs shrunk back to normal human proportions. When the last of the transformation wore off, their faces were visible for all to see.

"MISTER BARRY! MISTER LARRY!" everyone yelled in disbelief. No one seemed remotely disturbed these two were naked as the day they were born. "The real estate guys?" Chad asked in surprise. "I was so sure it was Hendricks." he added. He looked away when the librarian in question, who happened to be among the crowd, offered him such a cool gaze. "Yeah! Misters Barry and Larry used the real estate business as a front. Their real intention was to steal the Mayberry Gem collection!" Sally said. "That doesn't make sense! I'll be damned if Argent had a Mayberry Gem!" the mayor said, clearly flustered. He was referring to the near-deaf old alchemist at Ruby Harbor. Enigma Inc. gave the mayor a smug smile. "This is why they also robbed the various businesses around their targets, to make sure no one would really know!" Olivia said.

Jessica whooped. "I get it. If everyone knew that their target is the Mayberry Gems, their owners would probably put it in a safer place! Mister Barry and Larry visited the various owners more than five times. They knew the layout of the place! They knew how to crack open those safes!" Jessica said. "That's right but when the mayor announced that the city sewers would be renovated, they panicked. That's why they thought up the mysterious rat creatures and made sure to spread the story around. That's why even though people told us they heard the story from these two, they denied knowing about it when we asked them. The so-called attacks on alchemy stations were really just to get more ingredients for their shapeshifting potion!" Olivia said. "But where is our Mayberry?" Madame Fairfield asked, one of the owners of the legendary gems of beauty. "That's easy." Chad said. We all looked at him. "I think I finally figured it out what those so-called rat nests really are." he said proudly. Chad already spoke with Kitsune and the Fox God's tails sunk back into the hole, searching the tunnels below quicker than anyone could ever do. When the Fox God's tails retracted, they carried a dozen or more huge sacks.

Everyone gasped when we opened it. All the gold coins, jewelries, valuable collections and a case of small tear-shaped crystals the color of the rising sun. "Bingo!" Chad said. He exchanged high-fives with Kitsune and the rest of us. The owners of the Mayberry Gems rushed forward and scooped their jewels, breathing massive sighs of relief and holding their prizes close to their chest. "Well, I'll be!" the mayor said. He looked at the crooks with evident distaste. "You'll have a long time to think about your actions behind bars!" he said, wagging a finger at them. Mister Barry and Larry snarled at us. "And we would've gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you blasted kids and your dumb pests!" Barry yelled as the constables hauled them away. Jessica grabbed Rex the turtle before the enforcers hauled away Larry. Mayor Whittle looked at us with gratitude in his little eyes. Even though his term had given way to the most difficult issues faced by the City Coalition, he always had a helping hand from these meddling kids.

"Another case solved, kids! Why don't you go down the Cozy Cottage and have a snack on me?" the mayor called as he followed the constables. "THANK YOU!" we all yelled cheerfully after him. "Okay, gang! Another mystery masterfully solved!" I yelled. "First, let's get back and get a bath. We stink." Jessica said. "Good call." the rest of us said. Jessica, Chad, Sally and Olivia started off while Kitsune and I stayed behind to repair the damaged part of the sewers. "Why would I do without you!" I said as I hugged the Fox God. His laughter rumbled in his chest. He waved a hand over the damage and we watched as magic pulled the shattered parts and pieces all over again. It only took thirty seconds to fully repair it and knowing Kitsune, the City Coalition's sewer system would probably be another ecosystem of useful fungi and other such plants.

We held hands together and followed the others. Jessa would probably have a fit if he saw the state of us…

We took our bikes and rode all the way outside the city walls. It felt nice and amazing to feel the balmy sea breeze blowing through your hair. Chad and Jessica almost had another accident. They were fighting again whose fault it was why the nets tangled. Kitsune pulled them apart before they went down on it again. Jessa's place _(Kindly notice that Jessica would refer to the friend we got from Enigma Inc. whilst Jessa would refer to my real-life bestfriend Jessica)_ was a fair bit of distance away from the city but that's okay. We get to pass by the mini-town built by the seniors along the road and say hi to many friendly faces. The mini-town was near Jessa's estate and he promised to move the trailer outside so we could access it without breaking into the grounds. No welcome awaited us when we passed by the mini-town. The grannies and grandpas told us to take a shower and pronto but not before telling us to drop by for some treats. I doubt we would drop by considering the snacks awaiting for us in Jessa's comfy trailer.

We came over to Jessa's home. It was a sprawling estate. It's like H.U.G.E! Jessa really outdid himself designing the house before introducing it to reality. There are four special bio-domes around the house that mimic a specific season to allow plants that thrive only in summer, autumn, spring or winter. There's one huge greenhouse that house the most exotic plants and seven gardens dedicated to flowers or fruit-bearing plants. Tall proud trees stood guard at the walls of the estate while a medium-sized river cut into the estate and drained into the nearby sea. This river was designed to flow into three artificial pools before flowing on. These pools were home to fishes, swans and ducks. The house itself was a literal castle. Five stories high and big in every sense of the word, it was a proud mountain of a monument that could be seen even from the sea and it offered breathtaking views of the surrounding forest and sea.

We could drop in and visit Jessa anytime we want but Jessa's parents, Momotaro and Kaguya Ryuukami, not to mention his other siblings, would get suspicious of how familiar their 10-year-old trap of a son is with people like us. That's because we were caught one time discussing a Supernatural Investigator case _(Not an Enigma Inc. case)_ and they were surprised how sensible and smart Jessa sounded when he offered his insight. We couldn't overuse the he's-just-too-bright-for-his-age excuse now, could we? Speaking of Jessa, I watched as Chad and Kitsune fall off from their trails and tumble down the slope to the sandy expanse below. I saw Sally and Jessica blush hard and made a dash for the trailer.

And I saw why and didn't blame them for it. Olivia seemed unperturbed. Wait. She's gone stiff as a statue, my bad. Jessa came strolling down the paved road to the beachfront, wearing a girl's swimsuit, looking like there's no hope for humanity anymore. "EEEKKKKKKKKK!" I couldn't help but shriek and charge at him. Jessa looked at my direction and his eyes widened. Behind him were his younger siblings, following him like a mother duck. I scooped up Jessa, continuing to shriek as I twirled him around. I finally noticed his parents and older siblings hung back, looking a little jealous. "You stink!" Jessa, Kitty, Amy, Anya, Nadia, Rin, Eleanor, Ben, Dylan, Jake, Gil and Yacob said in unison. "Aaaaaawww! You're all so cute!" I shrieked again. Behind me, Sally, Jessica and Olivia finally took up the courage to come forward and pinch some of the little ones' cheeks. "You all stink!" Yacob said, pinching his nose.

"What's with that?" Olivia managed to ask, smothering a grin at Jessa's foreboding face. "Ask them." he said, jerking a thumb to his hiding parents and older siblings. "You look cute, onii-chama!" Anya said fervently, the others nodding as well. "Hai, hai! Let's get going." Jessa said, flashing a serene expression that knocked the wind out of anyone who looked. His gaze turned frosty when he aimed it at Enigma Inc. "Bath. Now. March." he said crisply. We all gave him a salute then ran away giggling. I ran past Mr. and Mrs. Ryuukami and flashed a massive thumbs-up. "Why do you get to hug him?" both parents hissed as I passed by. I laughed as I continued to run. Just as promised, Jessica moved the trailer to the tiny glen by the coast. Jessica's trailer is large.

Rectangular with three doors and lead to the area proper, it's a bit confusing but fun when you get used to it. The laws of space and time doesn't mean shit inside the comfy trailer anyhow, you just need to think of the room you want to go in before opening any door, provided what you thunk is connected to the room the door leads to. I thought for a second. I could go for a snack. I opened the door and found myself to the Café and found several plates of snacks and meals, their aroma filling the small place.

My stomach gave a lurch and I ran to a seat and fill up my stomach. The door opened and I saw Scooby and Shaggy coming in. I didn't see a mountain of food so I guess they were heading to either the Restaurant or the Pixie Bakery. They usually plague the Reaper's Bar when they want the most decadent cakes. The pair saw me and grinned widely. "Like, hey, Jess!" Shaggy greeted. Scooby was about to jump on me but stopped. He covered his nose and backed away. "Sorry! Ran into a rat creature!" I said apologetically. "Rat creature?!" the two shrieked and hugged each other, shaking. "Already dealt with, you chickens." I said, laughing. Scooby and Shaggy sighed. "Rhat ra relief!" Scooby said. "Like, we'll take ten of everything!" Shaggy said aloud. That's when I saw that a mountain of food appeared out of nowhere and I grinned. The two settled beside me and gorged themselves on the food. I closed my eyes and clapped my hands. I opened my eyes and I felt myself, saw myself, sparkling clean.

What's that you say? How did I do that? Heh! Take a closer look. Check out Celt's Comfy Trailer, specifically the Closet area. Jessie and I got this from The Journey West. We took the journey, faced all kinds of not-really-that-dangerous danger _(Noteworthy is the amount of selfies we took)_ and claimed our place among the Tal'rish Pantheon. I'm the Tal'rish god of mystery, fun, adventure, sanctuary, guidance, learning and imagination while Jessa is the Tal'rish god of dreamworld, nature, family, chaos, forbidden knowledge, crossroads deals and imagination. Our powers have limited use outside Tal'ro but we can alter this plane as we wish. We just don't. We're afraid we might create a new reality where Ezreal isn't born, Lulu is Hitler, Teemo is Jesus Christ and Buddha and Soraka turned into Darkseid.

"So what did you guys do today?" I asked. "Like, the usual. Scoob and I are on nurse duty. No flu will come to our friends with us on, like, the job!" Shaggy said. "So where the heck have you two been then?" I asked, knowing these two slacked from their jobs as always. I swear Scooby and Shaggy are as annoying as they are endearing. Only the Jessies' fanatical love of the entire Scooby Doo franchise keeps us going. LOL. "Rit's rokay! Relma rought ra realing rotion!" Scooby barked happily. So Velma finally bought a healing potion, huh. She finally bowed down to the inevitable. One way or another, she must rely on magical things when needed be. Funny thing though. Velma nearly had a nervous breakdown when she came to this world of magic. It took our combined efforts to bring her to the present. She's finally accepted the existence of magic and magical beings but she stuck to science stubbornly. Daphne and Fred were a little more welcoming but not for the right reasons. Fred was enamored at the prospect of magical traps while Daphne liked the idea of wardrobe-in-one-dress. Scooby and Shaggy, having never really grown out of their childish spirit, embraced magic with open arms _(Especially when it meant magic could supply a never-ending amount of Scooby Snacks and other foodstuffs)_.

"What made Velma buy it?" I asked, curious. Scooby and Shaggy made face. "Oh, we got, like, two new S.I. cases. Velma, like, wants all hands on deck." Shaggy said. S.I. meant Supernatural Investigator to us. E.I. or just Enigma meant cases for Enigma Inc. I smiled. Yep. The Jessies' Mystery Case Solvers Group's reputation had spread far and wide. I can't believe it's been almost three centuries since we started. It's funny how time passes by for us and our friends. We're a constant in this world, outside of space and time, and cloaked in a mysterious boon that negates any sort of suspicion or curiosity about our longevity or existence. We've made a lot of friends in this world, mortals who've gone on to their reward ages ago. I could close my eyes, recall each name perfectly and their image would come to my mind clearly. It's been a good run.

Rune Wars? Hah! Been there, done that! We've lived through it and survived. I like particularly our little stunt with a huge nomad tribe way before all that. It happened during the Forty Nights of Hunger, when a huge magical famine and pestilence swept clean the land. The tribe of Sankrhea was on the brink of extinction so Jessa and I presented ourselves as gods before them, pretending to be so-called deities answering their fervent prayers. Well, duh, we watched Ancient Aliens. We know the benefits of posing as gods to mortals. One of them being these mortals' unconditional obedience and devotion. Jessa posed as Nallis Neruvian Nox, the name of his character in Rebirth, while I, in a rare display of unoriginality, named myself Demacia _(I was looking at two hunks who distinctly resembled Garen and Jarvan IV respectively in every way that mattered)_.

Aw, heck, we did a lot of good deeds with that tribe. We spend several hundred years making sure they don't die to their own stupidity or ignorance and we made sure they prospered. I left a lot of magical treasures with them while Jessa made a lot of benevolent magical contracts. I smiled. We were so impetuous back then. If any of the gang saw us back there, they would label us a nasty case of Chuunibyou. Hahaha. We cut contact with them after the Rune Wars and we were too lazy about picking up the lost treasures. Good thing I made that clause that those treasures can't be used without our permission. We could track where they are and who has them so no worries on our part. If someone with a good and courageous heart picks them up and uses it to make the world a better place, we'd be honored to lend them the treasures' power. My, my, it seems I've gotten sentimental in my old age. Hahaha.

I looked over to Scooby and Shaggy and wasn't surprised to see them devouring their third mountain of food. "What's the case this time?" I asked. The pair stopped eating and looked scared again. "Re're rupposed ro rinvestigate ra raunted risland!" Scooby said fearfully. Haunted island, huh? I couldn't say I'm looking forward to it. We've been to a lot of haunted islands before. They tend to mix together after some time. I sighed as I ordered an orange juice. The beverage magically appeared in front of me. "Hhhmmmmmm…" I said. "Rit's ralled the Rhadow Risles!" Scooby barked. I spat my juice and coughed. Shadow Isles?! Wait, what?! You mean THE Shadow Isles is already in this world?! The Blessed Isles has been tainted by dark magics, turned it into a horrific parody of itself that will introduce the terrors of the Harrowing into this world?! "Are you, like, okay, Jess?" Shaggy asked, the two of them peering at me in concern. "Shadow Isles?! This is an unprecedented adventure!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I was filled with excitement.

The Shadow Isles and its Harrowing is one of the greatest plagues to befall upon Runeterra, one of the most devastating threats that visits calamity upon its denizens. If we meddle enough with fate here, we could avert one of the most dangerous disasters of this planet! I shrieked as I ran out of the Café. I flung open the door and space warped before it fully opened. I found myself at the Reaper's Bar. I saw the Reaper, Brian and Jessica at the counter. She was telling them how their latest adventure turned out. "BRI!" I called out happily. The middle-aged large man spotted me and gave a holler. "You did it again, love!" he yelled. I ran to him and hugged. "And you're up and around!" I said. Brian's laughed boomed in the bar, so much that glasses shook. "That healing potion's got some punch in it." Brian said. "You're here!" Chad said as he stepped into the bar, the dark space through which he stepped out from the door rippled like shadowy waters. Behind him, Natasha and Willow waved a hand, grinning widely. "You guys are okay!" I said cheerfully as I rushed to kiss my two bestfriends. Well, they're all my bestfriends, really.

"Girl, you missed quite a row." Willow said. I raised an eyebrow. "Don't leave me in suspense." I said. "Jessa made quite the smooth talking with Velma. He convinced her to buy that healing potion. You should've been there. He had her eating out of his hands." Natasha winked. I believe them. When Jessa really puts his mind to it, he can have anyone eating out of his hands. "This calls for a celebration." the Reaper said. He's a delicate-looking pretty boy, you wouldn't know how high-level he really is with the way he acts. We cheered and gathered to the bar and watched the Reaper whip up the best alcoholic drinks we've ever tasted. "Are we going to split into two teams again?" Chad asked as he downed a Sunset Melancholy, a bittersweet drink that reminded you of love gained and lost.

"I don't think so. I heard from Scooby and Shaggy we're going to the Shadow Isles." I explained. There was a crash as the Reaper did something he never did in all the centuries we've known him. He slipped his hand and a concoction of his splattered the floor in a growing puddle. "Shadow Isles?" he asked, there was an edge in his voice that made us cringe. He snapped his fingers and the mess disappeared. We saw him move to high cupboard and remove a bottle of wine we've only drank twice in these past centuries. It was a wine that, bitter as the tears of those who've lost something they hold most dear to their hearts, imbue its drinker with the chance to cheat their demise. I could almost hear Enigma Inc. swallow in terrified anticipation. "I will say this only once. That dark place is only twenty years young but they're responsible for over a million disappearances and deaths within the same timespan. They're building their numbers, their dark lords cannot be bested by a mortal no matter how gifted or strong and the curse of the land is strong enough to banish the agents of true death who seek to collect these dark souls and send them to the afterlife." the Reaper said. He didn't pour us a glass of the wine, he gave us the whole bottle.

000

 **JESSA**

We played happily at the beach, swimming as the gentle waves bore us. All my younger siblings and older siblings were here to enjoy this fine day. Why shouldn't they? It's summer! It's true we've been cozying up to the City Coalition since its inception but there's another place we've got an iron foothold on. That place is aptly named Earth City. It's an equal distance between my house and the City Coalition. You could say we're sitting right in the middle of the two of them, a convenient distance to reach both easily. Earth City is a concentration of a city. It's as big as New York but every nation on Earth has been crammed there. It's still spacious and you're never get bored here. It's full of activities and fun. This is where my siblings and I go to school, where my parents mostly work when they're not busy with their business and where Enigma Inc. as well as Jessie's Supernatural Investigator is hold up.

A magical contract I've made with the city itself keeps Earth City relatively peaceful, very harmonious _(Not a spot of racism, discrimination, fanaticism, supremacist mentality, elitism, sexism, feminazism or other similar bullshit of humanity!_ _ **THIS IS OUR ACHIEVEMENT OF A LIFETIME!**_ _)_ and prosperous while hidden away from the eyes of others. It's absurdly near the City Coalition and they've got no idea that such a city even existed in the first place. Earth City has its own dangers, mostly of the supernatural nature, but we've managed to keep it at a minimum thanks to our combined efforts.

So my mom, Kaguya, is the President of Earth City. That makes me and my siblings kinda important. Okay, very important. With the Jessies, Mystery Inc. and Enigma Inc. secretly at her back, Earth City has expanded underground as well as skywards and on the waters. Earth City is generally scientific in their approach of everything, a science that has accepted and embraced the idea of the eldritch, the extraterrestrial, the paranormal and the supernatural. Right now, mom is busy coordinating with the various thinktanks to implement the concept of skycities. Yay! That's the one I'm really, really excited about!

All of my family is in the dark about me and Jessie and what we really do and what we are, except for one: Clarice. She's the minor goddess of children who's taken a little vacation, like a human-lifetime-long vacation. She's my partner-in-crime, advisor and helping hand in things a perpetual ten-year-old can't do. Hey, I've been a ten-year-old for centuries now. I haven't aged a bit as well as everyone we got from our CYOAs. Though I can age if I want to. I just don't want to. I like the idea of being pampered by my family. I'm getting quite used to them. They're a handful but they made me warm inside. Isn't that's what family is supposed to be?

Ahaaaaaaaaa… And it's also because of Clarice that I'm wearing a godforsaken girl's swimsuit in the first place. Thought it was a funny prank. I'll show her funny. Aside from Clarice, there's Andrew, one of our four butlers. He knows his fair share of secrets, my secrets in fact, and he keeps it, thanks to the cash I give him every Sunday. He's already confirmed I'm more than just a child but he's hesitant to dig deeper than that. I've comforted him one too many times when his life shits on him and made a solid rapport with him. Only time will tell where his curiosity will take him. He and Clarice already met the rest of our club. He's accepted Enigma Inc. and Mystery Inc. but he's hesitant with Jessie and her other friends. He knows we're tangling ourselves with things we shouldn't, things that are best left alone and you should give a wide berth. Going back, I was floating, lazily relishing the feel of warm sunshine against my skin while the waves rolled me gently back and forth, lulling me to sleep. I noticed Clarice swim towards me.

"How d'you like your swimsuit?" she teased. I looked at her. "There's nothing you can say to break my good mood. I'm feeling at peace with the world." I said. She rolled her eyes and pushed me. "Who d'you think's the hottest today?" she asked slyly. Now there's a topic we could both pursue. If Jessie was here, she'll happily join us. "All of them. All of them should be brought to justice for their crimes against humanity for wearing that beachwear." I said. We both giggled. It's true. My older siblings looked hot and sexy while my younger brothers and sisters were capable of instantaneously shooting up the blood sugar of those who beheld them to lethal levels. "Kenneth looks good enough to eat! A deep tan really suits a hunk!" Clarice said.

"Gilgamesh is smoldering but I feel drawn to Arthur. He looks so stoic and authoritative, makes you cook up a lot of naughty things!" I added. We both giggled. "Onee-chama, onii-chama, what are you whispering over there?" came Kitty's voice. We looked as their toy boat, one big enough for all of our younger siblings to ride on, came over to us. "WE ARE THE GODS OF THE SEAS HERE TO TAKE NAUGHTY KIDS WITH US!" Clarice and I yelled as if we both rehearsed it and roared. They broke into a laugh and playful panic. We thrashed our hands like tentacles and capsized their boat. Dylan yelled something about the captain must go down with his ship and held on while the others laughed and cried for help. We're in quite deep but the water has no intention of harming them, just the opposite in fact. Hello, god of nature here.

Our oldest sister, Stella, swam towards us. "Hold on, kids, the beautiful goddess of the sea is here to save you!" she yelled. "THE OLD SEA MONSTER HAG IS COMING TO GET US!" Yacob yelled and we shrieked and swam away from her. Yacob laughed and swam away the fastest. "WHO YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG, YOU BRAT?!" Stella yelled. She caught up with Yacob. Well, she has longer limbs. Yacob yelled for help as Stella grappled him underwater. "He died an honorable death." I said solemnly to the others. "We'll remember you, Yacob!" Kitty, Amy and Anya called. It took only a minute for Yacob to break free of Stella's grip and swim away to safety. And by safety, that meant towards me. Before we suffered a head-on collision, a bloom of golden tails lifted us out of the water and high into the air. Knowing these tails only come from one person, Clarice and I scrambled to see if Kitsune wore a beachwear too. We weren't disappointed. He had his amazing torso on display and we nearly fainted. No nosebleeds, dear God, no nosebleeds! Beside him was our mother. "No horsing around in the water! It's dangerous!" Mom said sternly. "Aaaaaawww…" we all said.

Kitsune's tails settled us on the sandy beach. "Who wants some food?" Dad yelled over to us. Of course, us kids quickly got over it and rushed to him. "Get in line and one at a time." Arthur said. His tone was so stern we fell in line. There was hug bowls of fruit salad and vegetable salad and there's the barbecue Dad and Ivan are cooking. Kitsune fell on line with us too. Well, he's been freely sneaking back and forth here anyway. He's like a pet dog when around me. "Where's Jessie?" I whispered to him. He bent low and winked down at me. "Taking a look at the new cases." he said in a conspirator's tone. I looked at him in surprise. "We got another one already?! That's crazy!" I managed to say. "It's got something to do with a place called Shadow Isle, I think." Kitsune said.

"HAAAH?!" I yelled in disbelief. Everyone looked at me and I blushed. "I- I- uh- forgot- forgot something! Lemme go get it! Kitsu, help me!" I said as I rushed back to the direction of the house. Kitsune easily floated beside me, casting a longing look at the cooking feast. "Don't be long!" Melody, one of our butlers, said as I passed by her. I dragged Kitsune into the nearest garden. I was positively jumping with excitement. Kitsune looked tired in comparison to my energy. "Really, really, really? The Shadow Isles? That's so cool!" I said. "You know this Shadow Isles?" he asked me, cocking his head sideways. "Yep! YYYOOOOOOOOOSSSHHH!" I shrieked with excitement. Sebastian poked his head through the arch and looked at the two of us.

The oldest of our butlers looked at us with a cocked eyebrow. Something good must've happened if I was screeching with excitement. "Young Master, did something good happen?" he asked as he watched me run in circles around him, eyes softening at my playful mood. "Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, BIG DAY, BIG DAY!" I shrieked, jumping around like a hyperactive rabbit. "Big day!" Kitsune said cheerfully when Sebastian sent him a questioning glance. Giggling madly, I dashed to my trailer. I opened the doors and was redirected to the currently occupied Entryway room: the Café. I saw Scooby and Shaggy going through another mountain of food. "Rello, ross!" Scooby barked when he spotted me. "Hey, boss!" Shaggy said too. "Bulk up, boys, because we're going to the most haunted place in this planet!" I said excitedly as I dashed past them. I didn't see them lose their appetites completely. I flung open the Kitchen door and was redirected to the Reaper's Bar. What I saw shocked me. I thought Jessie would be singing all the Amens and Hallelujahs up high but she sagged against the bar, evidently drunk based on the near-empty bottle in her hands. "What's the matter with her?" I asked. Enigma Inc. laughed.

"Turns out Reaper here knows quite a lot about a lot of things. Jessie lamented why he didn't speak up about it in the first place. It could've solved a lot of problems." Natasha said. "Yeah. We coulda used that information about banshees before we charged in there." Brian grunted, taking a huge swig of his beer. "You might've asked first." the Reaper said in his defense. "We were talking about sea serpents here for three days and you never spoke out." Sally pointed out. The Reaper just smiled. "Well, Jessie, this no time to be drinking away. When are we leaving and what's the stitch?" I asked. Jessie unceremoniously tossed two folders in my general direction. I raised an eyebrow as it fell on the floor. "Okay. I'll read these later. Be back when she's sober. Any of you guys wanna join our little beach party?" I asked Enigma Inc., picking the folders up. "We'll catch up." Chad piped up. "I'm sure you will, honey." I said, blowing a kiss in his direction. Chad grinned and pretended to catch the kiss, throw it on the ground and stomp on it for good measure. "Hey, I think we're gonna need them." Willow said before I jumped through the door. I flashed her a thumbs-up and dashed away. She meant we needed help from some special Arcade Portal friends. They've helped us in cases where it seemed too dangerous for Enigma Inc. Jessie and I know they're ageless but we don't know and we don't wanna know if they've permanent deaths. I exited the trailer and rushed back to the beach.

Gilgamesh had broken out the speakers and cranked the volume to a notch. Energetic tunes sprang out and sounded all over the place. Arthur was staring daggers at him. My younger siblings were jumping up and down at the music like hyperactive rabbits. Gilgamesh's music isn't really my taste. It's just as rebellious and fiery as he is but it's very infectiously energetic. "Where've you been?" Mom asked as she spotted me. "Toilet break." I said easily. The smell of barbecue filled the air and we all fell to a casual and easygoing state, even the servants. We talked lively to one another over a picnic table Kitsune had conjured. "Mom, can Enigma drop by later?" I asked, shooting my best puppy eyes. My younger siblings, who adore listening to the ghost stories Enigma Inc. so loved to tell them, filled in line and were begging her to say yes. Mom took a deep breath and finally agreed.

"You know, I'm worried that they might be bad influence on you, cupcake. All those scary stories will you a nightmare." Mom said, aiming a look at Ben and Kitty. They smiled nervously up at her. "Mom, I'm trying out if I have a future as a researcher or an investigator but you don't sound you like that." I said, adding a sulky tone in my voice. That did the trick. Mom blushed and I could see the cogs in her head turning. I smiled inwardly. Yeah! "Okay but no staying up late. You promised a storytime to your brothers and sisters." Mom said. I happily began chomping a spicy corncob. 'What's going to be the story tonight, onii-chama?" Gil asked. I smiled at him. "It's about the Vegetable Witch! Who visits kids who don't eat their veggies at night and stares at them from the foot of their bed all night long!" I said. Gil sank back on his chair. "Is it true?" Dylan asked, trying to be brave. "Hai! She comes at night on her old, web-strewn broom and talks to the plates of the kids of the house. She asks the plates who didn't eat their veggies and she goes to their room." I said in a creepy voice. "Where did you hear that story?" Melody couldn't blurting out. She blushed and apologized. I looked at her and smiled. "I woke up in the middle of the night for something to eat. Clarice-onee-sama's door was open. I saw the witch staring at her from the foot of her bed. She was sitting down though as she looked at big sis." I said.

Clarice spat out her iced tea and looked at me in horror. "Are you making this up?!" her eyes demanded. "No! I'm not making this up! If you eat your veggies, the Vegetable Witch will reward you! She looked at me and said I'm a good kid for eating my veggies and gave me this!" I said excitedly. I pulled out a 100 Earth City Dollar bill from my little purse bag and proudly showed it to my family while laughing like a lunatic. My parents looked at each other and silently demanded if the other gave it to me. My younger siblings looked at the money with sparkling eyes. "How many ice cream tubs is that?" Gil asked, his eyes wide. "Millions!" Eleanor yelled dreamily. "Jess is just tricking you to eat your vegetables. He made that up." Clarice said smugly. She felt cold as my eyes sharpened slyly. "Onee-sama, I didn't make it up! The Vegetable Witch also told me the curse she put on you!" I said triumphantly. I pointed a finger at her tummy.

"Your waistline! The Witch cursed your waistline! Even if you eat small, the Witch said your tummy would get bigger until you turn into a fatty! You'll turn into a fat cow!" I said. Clarice shrieked and ran away. I ran after her, calling her names. "What a cruel child." Stella said, grinning. "Holy hell. That was smooth." Gilgamesh said. "Onii-chama was making that up, right, Mom?" Tyler timidly asked. Kaguya looked down at them and smiled. "Eat your veggies just to be sure! If you eat lots of it, the Witch will reward you, yes?" she said. "Jess deliberately did that to make them eat their veggies, right?" Tony whispered over to Arthur and Stella. "Duh!" the two said. "Then who gave him that much money?" Tony asked. "Jessie maybe." Kenneth said. "No, I didn't." Jessie said as she and Enigma Inc. approached the picnic table. When the Ryuukami family looked at her as one, she shrugged. "She doesn't have that much money to give away to a ten-year-old." Natasha said as she helped herself to the food Ivan was grilling. "True." the Ryuukami patriarch and matriarch agreed. "Maybe he got it from the Vegetable Witch?" Chad said. Now everyone looked at him. "I thought Jess made him up!" Nathan said. "Or did he?" Chad said mysteriously. The vegetables never disappeared so fast before at the Ryuukami dining table. As Jessie and my parents fell into their own deep conversation about ideas for Earth City, Clarice and I returned all, all sweaty and breathing hard.

Overall, it was another beautiful day in paradise...

We returned home as the last of the fabulous view of the sunset disappeared over the horizon, my parents and older siblings cradling my younger brothers and sisters who fell asleep after intense playing in the water. Well, there goes storytime. They led the little tykes back to the mansion while I, Jessie, Kitsune, Mystery Inc. and Enigma Inc. stayed behind. "I need to meet up with my contacts tomorrow." Jessie said to me. "I wonder how those two are doing." I said. They all knew who I meant, of course. Check out the Supernatural Investigator CYOA. I meant about Beatrice and Irene. We just solved their cases recently, Irene's first before Beatrice's. Irene's husband and child were lost to a wraith's spectral rampage, killing them without marring their bodies.

Beatrice's brother was a closet paranormal enthusiast who has bitten more than what he could chew from the only too-real grimoires of real practitioners. We managed to save Beatrice's brother, Joshua, from the Lovecraftian horrors he managed to conjure, restored his mind and body and modified his memories. But Joshua's fate is now sealed. Though he's forgotten about the eldritch, the eldritch hasn't forgotten about him. They will undoubtedly reach out for him when he's unprotected. That's why we're teaching him mystical arts capable of shielding him from these otherworldly influences.

As for Irene, it will take some time for her to recover from the ghosts of the past. The wraith that killed her husband and child is destroyed but that only gave her the bittersweet taste of vengeance. It can't bring back the lives of the loved ones she lost. Jessie and I felt bad for leading her on but resurrection was in our department. It wouldn't take but a snap of a finger to bring them back to life. That would mean, however, we're treading on dangerous waters. Was this secret to be blown what would become of the two of us? Thankfully, Irene was stronger than we gave her credit for. She's taking steps to accept their deaths and move on with her life. Grief counseling and membership in a support group with similar cases of loss, girl's trying her best. She can't shut her eyes to the things this whole adventure revealed though. There are things in that go bump in the night and there are ways to bump back. The bad news is only a very select number of people know how.

"Irene's stronger than we thought she'd be. She'll be fine." Dmitri told us, ridiculous-looking with his trunks and cloak. "I hope she'll be." Chad muttered into his plate. "Well, it's time for the big meeting tomorrow. We better go and prepare." Jessie said. "Someone should go Cozy Cottage and order something. We deserved our snack. Besides, the mayor would badger us if we didn't. Like last time and the time before that and the time before that." Willow said, sighing as she recalled. "Good call. I'll go." Brian said, standing up. "We should buy our supplies tomorrow too. We'll be away for quite a while in that haunted place." I said. "You're coming?" Enigma Inc. and Mystery Inc. chirped in disbelief. I smiled. "We'll be splitting the team in two, darlings. One team will go and meet up with the client while the other would scout ahead. We don't know what kind of danger awaits us there so the other team would observe first. No one play the reckless hero, okay?" I said sharply, glaring at Enigma Inc. They nodded meekly. "So who's gonna be on my team?" Jessie asked. All the boys _(Except Scooby and Shaggy)_ raised their hands. "Mine?" I asked. All the girls _(Plus Shaggy)_ raised their hands and the mascots _(Including Scooby)_ waddled to me as fast as they could. "Sorry, boys, we're not as suicidal as you are." Olivia said, laughing. "Wuss." Chad said, grinning.

"My team's gonna meet up with the client. See if there's more to the case than meets the eye." I said. "I'll take some of Arcade Portal." Jessie said. "I was about to say the same thing but don't go adrenaline junkie on me. Don't go in there half-cocked." I said sternly. The smile on Jessie's face told me my warning was in vain. "We'll control her." Fred promised. "Well, it's settled." Jessie said, clapping her hands in anticipation. Then she had to go drop a bomb on Kitsune. "I'll be summoning another Paragon and one or two Eidolons too while I'm at it. We're going all out for this case!" Jessie said. Enigma Inc. yelled as one energetically. We watched as Enigma Inc. rolled into Ol' Ruby and drove off towards the City Coalition's direction while Jessie and Mystery Inc. slipped into the Mystery Machine and drove for Earth City. "See you!" Mystery Inc. and Enigma Inc. yelled as they went their separate ways. Kitsune's tails sagged to the ground and he looked sulky, his ears drooping. "Aaawww, don't worry about that, Kitsu. Jessie won't be replacing you soon enough. You're still her favorite Paragon! And mine too!" I said, trying to cheer him up. He beamed and was reduced to an adoring pup in an instant. He nuzzled against me, his tails wagging energetically.

"Let's go back." I said to him. He picked me up in his arms and he floated back to the house. Later that night, where my parents sat snoring in front of the night news and the other servants retired early from a day of having fun, I met up with Andrew in front of my comfy trailer. "Here." I said as I unceremoniously dumped his weekly load of goodies to bring home. Andrew's been adopted by a poor family whose reasons were mostly around the money they would receive from the state. He's not the only orphan adopted into that family so he cares about his other siblings and his folks were pretty decent to begin with, just very impoverished. The goods I gave him were mostly from the Pixie Bakery and the Restaurant. Aside from Sebastian and me, no one ever saw Andrew outside of his butler uniform. It's kinda strange to see him in casual clothes. "Isn't this getting heavier and heavier?" he asked as he loaded it into his bike. His bike had a wagon attached to the back that he used to load his purchased goods when he bought stuff as he passed by the marketplace.

Now he seldom stops at the market, what will all the food I shove at him. "Are you complaining?" I asked. I didn't have to act like a child around him. I just let my age-old self wash over him. "No, ma'am, I mean, SIR!" he said, wagging his head fervently. "You're a good kid, Andrew. You'll go places." I said as I patted his head. Of course, I patted his head while floating off the ground. He blushed. "And here." I said as I presented him a list of the things I wanted him to buy. Everyone would question why a ten-year-old kid would want the things on that list so I made him buy it in my place. Of course, I paid for it and gave him a cash reward for the job. He looked at the list and swallowed. "Should I even ask?" he said. "Would you?" I countered. He thought for a moment then shook his head. "You know where to deliver it?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah!" he said in an annoyed tone. He knew where. It's not his first delivery to Jessie's place anyway. "See you tomorrow, kid!" I waved as I sent him off. Andrew waved back as he pedaled off. I waited until he made that turn in the woods to the main road towards Earth City and disappeared from my sight. Time for my usual job.

"Kitsu, let's go!" I said. Kitsune was at my side in an instant. We rose from the ground and high into the darkening sky. Kitsune is the Amaterasuan patron god of harvest, agriculture, seasons, forests, fertility, revelry, good fortune and birth. I have to return to Tal'ro every once in a while to recharge my divine energy but Kitsune is free to use his powers as he please. The Jessies might have greater power but he'll beat us on account of his vast divine energy reserves. I remember the days when Jessie and I tripped over ourselves to provide the Sankrhea the things they needed for their survivability. We'd open the Closet door to Tal'ro, spend all our divine essence on one godlike treasure, step back into Tal'ro, come back again, rinse and repeat. Hahaha. Those were the funny times.

Jessie made a great tree that produced wands that let you use spells ala Harry Potter, a potion that bestowed its drinker with the dominion of the planet's weather systems and elements, spiritual techniques to make an Omnyouji out of anyone and so on. I made trading systems myself: an appropriate amount of sacrifice to me and I will lend my supplicant either powerful creatures inspired by the Greater Demons of Warhammer 40k's Chaos Gods, forbidden knowledge scientific or otherwise or your standard divine intervention package, really depends on you. I believe the methods to call our aid is lost in time. We haven't had a single prayer from the Sankrhea in ages. Well, if you're curious, the global Rune Wars nearly tore apart the planet. All these World Runes and magic being misused by egoistic races, it's stupidity of an unprecedented scale. Raiyomereius, the capital city of the Sankrhea, was lost to a great catastrophe. It was swallowed by the sea. To save as many people as we can, we ordered the Sankrhea to divide. Their leaders, the seven brothers who we took under our wing as our apprentices, took their clans and escaped in their own way, taking with them what they could save of their culture.

The **First Brother** took his people and The Mirror Tree _(That's Jessie's creation, the one that spat out Harry Potter wands)_ and the first part of Spiritism _(This is the spiritual technique I was talking about)_ and used their collective magics to teleport entire towns to the relative safety of an unknown location.

The **Second Brother** called upon me to give them their own dimension, a place where they could thrive in their eternal quest of curiosity and free spirit. I gave them two seeds that would grow into a spiritual tree that would branch off into new realms.

The **Third Brother** we entrusted with the middle of the secrets of Spiritism as well as the undisclosed soul-harnessing techniques. They fled to a mythical land, one rumored to have newly risen from the sea.

The **Fourth Brother** fled to the Land of Nod, an ever-changing place within the Dreamworld. It was this brother who took many of our treasures, determined to honor his gods and his clan, but no word of him or his people was heard of again.

The **Fifth Brother** , twin sisters really, harnessed the dark knowledge I gave to them, used all ounce of cunning and resourcefulness to blend into passing reaver clans, bending their leaders' ears and assimilating among them. Last we've known, they directed the reaver hordes to lay siege to the great bastion of an ensorcelled overlord whose name evoked fear and terror and successfully claimed it for themselves.

The **Sixth Brother** drank the Gods of The Skies _(This is Jessie's weather-controlling potion)_ and turned into every sky god in every culture and myth of Earth. He raised his brethren from the mortal realm and turned them into things close to celestials. Last time we heard of him, he called for our aid and helped him seal the primordial titans, creatures that embody the raw fury of nature. And we were quite put off by him because we never heard of him again. We didn't even receive any thanks.

As for the **Seventh Brother** , he adamantly refused to leave the lands we gave to them. He insisted he and his clan will rather die than abandon their divine birthright. To him we gave a second Mirror Tree, the last part of Spiritism, the Sunwell _(We took this concept from Warcraft. LOL. It's like a bottomless Fountain of Mana)_ , several of my own magical theories and applications and Nymphborn _(A magical ritual that ascended women into caretakers of the elements and protectors)_. Well, we can't really complain. After that, it was all smooth sailing for us. We had time for ourselves and we could pursue the simple pleasures in life. Besides, we're still doing good to the world by solving these mysteries.

"Okay, Kitsu, you know the drill." I said. The Fox God and I held hands together and focused. Our divine essence joined together, turning into energy that gave back to the earth what she gave to us, a blessing to all life on her surface and the planet itself. We broadcasted in, flinging it far and wide, a nova of invisible light and stardust. It fell like rain unto the earth and we felt the celebration of the elements. Finally, someone who gives a damn about the environment. LOL. This usually drains both of us of our powers so Kitsune and I sped back to the ground. We reached solid ground before our powers gave up on us. One of these days, I need to make a choice about the Celestial Sage I should embody.

I just had to pick between the Starmaker, the Demigod, the Witch King, the Origin and the Green Knight. I'm leaning towards the Starmaker. She's got a bit of everything. I sighed as we landed on our feet. Kitsu still floated lazily beside me. We did this little ritual every weekend and we saw the results all around us. As if Mother Nature wanted to express her sincere thanks, everything within the vicinity of Earth City, my home and the mini-town were green, succulent, blooming and growing healthily, critters always aplenty and friendly. "Let's go to bed, Kitsu." I said, stroking the Fox God's soft hair and twiddling with his ears. He purred like a cat. He gathered me into his arms and we floated back home.

There's really no point in making sure everything's locked. It's always a lockdown in my home, thanks to the Scooby Doo Villains. They're rotating shifts to who would have the honor of protecting my glorious abode but the Villains from Scooby Doo, Where Are You? and The Scooby Doo Show are permanent here. This week is the Phantom of The High School Musical's turn. As you would expect of him, an army of school spooks patrolled the estate. Witches on flying broomsticks soared the skies and the woods nearby while haunts guarded every gate and every door. Skeletons, ghost musketeers and phantom poets patrolled the walls and the halls and searched every nook and cranny. The Phantom himself led the witches in their vigilant scouting. Not a single mosquito was allowed to bite me without going through them. At least my family's guaranteed to be safe. Don't worry about the seniors. They can take care of themselves pretty well. Anyone who messes with them won't live long enough to regret it. I plopped on my soft bed and felt Kitsune fall down beside me. I curled around Kitsune and hugged his soft head like a teddy bear and his tails wrapped around us like a warm, soft blanket. We were asleep in no time.

000

 **JESSIE**

It's another night for Earth City but the city never really sleeps. It's almost midnight but people still fill the streets and vehicles move through the city's streets, canals and airways. Earth City is the size of New York and believe me when I say that's not enough space to cram the all our world's nationalities in. The city itself made a deal with Jessa and the fruit of that deal is the spatial anomaly within Earth City. So while Earth City in reality is just the size of New York, the spatial anomaly affords it the space of Asia. Which is good in my opinion. We can have more parks, sanctuaries and other greeneries to make the entire place more livable and vibrant. It's fortunate that President Kaguya is so keen with her son's environmentalism streak. And, yes, every Earthling in Earth City inherited the unnatural longevity and passage of time as we have. I inherited this old mansion from a good friend, Bartholomew Black, as stated in the Supernatural Investigator CYOA but it was expanded with the name and memories of this deceased friend. It's huge and would be so lonely if I lived here alone. Well, I don't live here alone. The mansion came with servants paid for life and Enigma Inc. moved in with me while they attended the nearby Golden Rose University. It's better this way. I can get ahold of Enigma Inc. whenever I need them and the teens don't need to find a place to stay _(Or find a job to pay the rent)_.

Kitsune doesn't really stay here with me all the time. Most of the time he bounces between Jessa and me. Two-timing fox. The mansion's spacious grounds afforded me some quiet from the busy streets outside. Behind the mansion is an expanse of woods, declared a national park just three months ago. Oh, and I do have two more roommates here. The first one would be the computer prodigy Sophia Eklund who also happens to be my personal stalker and electronic attack dog slash guardian angel. The second one is probably the oddest companion we've ever had, the honest-to-God-I-swear-she's-real angel who goes by the name of Catharil. She's usually as happy as a Disney princess can be. You can count on her to talk you out of a depression but her real intentions are shrouded in mystery we've yet to uncover. I groaned as I looked at the two case files in front of me. Beatrice really did a good job organizing all the mess into an understandable format.

Two cases, both of which cost a two-digit number of lives, a considerable amount of loss of income, property damage and economic instability and they both involve the dreaded Black Mist. Of course, people don't know it yet. They haven't even named it yet. They'll come to name it as the Black Mist in ten years or so when they've suffered enough from it. Jessa and I decided to cut the weed before it has taken root. I know we're stretching so much here. If we destroy the Shadow Isles before they gain too much momentum, we don't know what kind of future will be created by our interference. Maybe we won't destroy the Isles completely. Just enough so that they won't be a threat until such time this world is advanced enough to take them head-on. Jessa offered that solution. He said something about sacrifices to the darker members of the Court of Pluto, for the good of all. I know too well the dark urges of these members he spoke of so we better get hopping. Besides, we already agreed we're going to perform some experiments on Thresh. What I didn't count on was this third case that just arrived ten minutes before we arrived home.

The butler, Woolsworth, presented this to me. You might be thinking how come Earth City is magically hidden but I still receive cases from outside it. You're right. It's magically hidden alright but Earth City is quite well-known to the rest of the world. Earth City trades with many cities all around the world, including our City Coalition neighbors. It's us who introduced the World Wide Web, electricity, electronics and appliances, advanced agricultural methods, mass production in all shapes and sizes, advanced weaponries and warfare and malls and fast food chains and convenience stores. There's never been a submarine in Runeterra until we invented it and introduced it first. Our business endeavors made sure we prospered and a huge chunk of the world market anticipates our offers and products. That, however, has given us a lot of envious enemies and other such elements who are only too glad to exploit our riches and technologies.

It's the main reason that drove Jessa to shroud the city in anonymity and shaped it into a hermit country. Earth City has little to no military force until Kaguya came into power and changed all that. The bulk of Earth City's army is comprised of Scooby Doo Villains and below that are high-tech soldiers and automatons. Earth City has embassies in key coastal cities where letters can be mailed to the esteemed Jessies' Mystery Case Solvers Group. That's how we receive requests for investigation from every corner of the globe. Of course, Runeterra is a superplanet so there's a whole lot of that out there. It'll be hard to turn down the third case. It's from the holy city of Edengrad, the heart of one of the biggest religions in Runeterra: the Holy Family.

As a religion, the Holy Family is a decent one, kind even, as all religions are in the beginning until some enterprising loser sonofabitch decides to join because it's a much easier and faster method to get his/her way, it's highly convenient and get all the things they want. To put it as nicely as possible, Edengrad is the home of the corrupt Holy Family priesthood. It's a place where the poor and the weak are exploited and downtrodden while the clergy and the corrupt live in unspeakable grandeur and debauchery. These pieces of garbage are excellent public speakers and charismatic to a fault so there's no short amount of faithful and fanatics who will rally against anyone or anything they deem heretics. If one, **JUST ONE** , of these whorespawns can cast a Holy Family miracle, I'll eat Scooby.

This is a huge problem. Not that it concerns me but I smell the spark of a global war if and when Edengrad denounces us as heretics. Plunging Earth City into a war with the Holy Family meant war against their associated devout nations _(Of which there is a lot of it outside Valoran)_. This also might spurn our other enemies into moving. I'm not really that concerned with our side. It's the other party I'm worried about. If I know Jessa and I really do, he'll gladly go to war in an instant. He'll also convince the rest of the Tal'rish pantheon to join the fight, not that Jessa would even need to. I know for a fact that he'll only be too happy to unleash his Warhammer-40k-inspired Greater Demons and their fathomless demon hordes on them. This is a disaster bigger than a Rune War, this is a freaking genocide, and must be averted at all costs.

The door opened and Catharil poked her head into the room. She spotted me and gave a big bright smile that could light a dark cave. She said something and I heard a deafening ringing in my ears, like a bad band playing really out of tune or a choir of ill-prepared toddlers, and yet sounded satisfying for some odd reason. This is angelic language, Enochian to be precise, indecipherable to anyone who hears but an understanding is bridged anyway. In all our centuries, no one outside of our personal gang could understand what she says. Mystery Inc. and Enigma Inc. only learned to do so about twenty years ago. It's crazy! "Hello, Catharil!" I greeted her wearily. She won't answer to nicknames either. Catharil entered, borne afloat by her pure-white wings. She came to my desk and sat uninvited on the chair. Catharil asked me what was wrong. "The usual obnoxious political body we can't say no to." I said. She smiled and said she expected me to be already used to it for all these time. Yeah, Catharil's at a level that she can notice the unnatural passage of time and life around us. She can notice it but not uncover it completely.

"We only had ten cases of that, Catharil. This would make it the eleventh. With a little luck, this will be the last one." I said. Catharil smiled. She suggested Jessa handle it since this was right in his province. I shivered when she said that. She laughed out loud. She said the plan to split into two teams really went down the drain when this case surfaced. Yech, don't I know. Then, as always, she made a very sensible suggestion. She suggested the postponement of our Shadow Isles exploration and focus on information-gathering instead. The Shadow Isles can wait. If we wanted an idea of how dangerous the undead really is, she suggested we send some of the Court of Pluto or some other things from Jessa's collection. It had me thinking. That sounded good.

Isn't hit-and-run tactics and attrition warfare the Court of Pluto's specialty? Jessa would like something for his Nation to practice over. So far he was using the Prodigy University's Art of War to raise the ranks of his army. It'll be good if they see some combat. Besides, Jessa was always game in tearing someone apart. Catharil also said the thing about the Edengard is important, as there will be collateral damage with just one misstep. On the other hand, she added, a war livened things up wherever you go. "Give me a break, Catharil. We just survived the first Rune War. The second one isn't far off behind." I said. Catharil smiled. She mused at how humans could start a war from the littlest trivial things. Yech, don't I know. "Which is why the two of us don't have any faith in humanity. Do them a hundred good things and they'll easily forget about it with just one mistake." I said. Catharil spread her wings and rose into the air. She said not all humans are bad, it's just the bad ones that are the most noticeable. Yech, don't I know it. Before she closed the door behind her, she said she wanted to join the strike team heading for the Shadow Isles.

Well, this is gonna be bloody…

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing like hell. Again, I fell asleep at my desk, staring at the case files. "This is stupid." I muttered. Yeah, good morning to you too, sleeping beauty. I flipped my phone to see what the hell was this about. It must be important. It came from two of my contacts.

 _Señorita. Today. 16:00. Demoñitas Café._

This one is from Gabriel.

 _Good morning. I need you help again. Can you meet up with me at Pancakes lunchtime?_

This is from Irene.

 _The bird is in the nest._

This one is from Andrew.

I assume he finished buying the things we would need for our Shadow Isles field trip. Why the hell do we need all these secrecies? It's not like we're doing something illegal here! I looked at the clock. Great. Two hours more until lunchtime. Okay, Jessie, it's showtime. Time for the Supernatural Investigator to come in. I put on my usual clothes over a black trenchcoat and fedora. Hell, I look like a real rebel in on the outside but quite formal and polite when I remove my trenchcoat. I tucked my enchanted gun, Der Freischütz, into my coat, slipped the Volcano Cigar between my lips, feeling the delight of the spirit inhabiting it, slipped the Djinni Rings into my fingers and walked outside. Showtime.

I wasn't surprised to find out that Enigma Inc. had gone ahead to school. They knew the drill already. I could sense the unease of the hired help as I passed them by. They've gotten a little used to it, not at all panicky compared to other unrelated people. Yep, the Supernatural Investigator in town. It's one of my powers. Even those of strong will can find my presence unnerving and it suits me. It makes them more cooperative and helps me avoid unwanted attention. As soon as I exited the mansion's grand gates, which was opened for me electronically by my security team, the skies darkened. I strolled through the streets, feeling the eyes of passers-by on me. In my line of work, there's little recognition. Whenever I go Supernatural Investigator, it's like I put some kind of mask on, like I'm wearing another identity. They know I'm still with that famous mystery-solving teenage sleuths but at the same time, they feel like they're seeing an unnerving side of my personality. I don't really care. This suits me when I want to be alone. Above me, the skies turned darker and the air went cold. It's going to rain. I don't know if Jessa can control the weather inside Earth City or he just leaves it to nature but the weather sure turns sour whenever I go S.I.

If it doesn't rain, it becomes misty all around. I find myself drawing a little comfort from these. I've gotten used to it by now. Surely, it took five minutes before the first drops of rain fell to the ground. The melody of raindrops against concrete, steel and leaf made a tranquil background to the bustling city. Little rays of sunshine peeked from the gray clouds above, contrasting with the serenity of it all. I let the rainfall on me. It's my element, the nourishing waters from above. I watched ordinary people run for cover as the skies wept, youth muttering darkly as the rain sabotaged their today's agenda, children running to fetch their raincoats and boots to play in the puddles and old people looking out the windows to reminisce fondly. I was an odd lone figure who stood and continued to walk in the rain, a woman in a dark trenchcoat with a lit cigar between her lips. It seemed that the coming of the rain slowed down a bit Earth City's frantic pace. I can't blame Jessa for wanting to live in rural areas. The ceaseless life in the city isn't for everyone. I looked up and saw I was near. I reached my destination.

Pancakes is one of the small shops in the middle of Queen Elizabeth II Park, overseen by the British District of the European Quarter. Its park central the location of many canvas tents of food stalls and open dining space. Pancakes is owned by a happy-go-lucky Irish-American family and exclusively sells the fare of pancakes, waffles, fish and chips and other assorted kiddie meals. I entered the park entrance and enjoyed the earthly smell of the rain and the wet ground. The park usually had more customers come dusk where lovers and families would come and enjoy spending time together. It's safe, of course, there's a Scooby Doo Villain or police personnel within respectable reach should a rare squabble occur. I walked into one of the four entrances of the Queen Elizabeth II Park Square and saw most of the extensive picnic tables empty, their huge umbrellas down.

Those that are open were occupied by families who stubbornly refused to let a little bit of rain ruin their day. I also noticed a lone figure at one of the tables. A pretty woman in her early thirties, her casual clothes bright and cheery, but her expression was intense and focused. She stared at the folders at the table, sifting them and careful to not let a drop of water on them. She must've noticed my stare because she looked up suddenly and her still lips curled into a half-smile. She nodded my way and I nodded back. I walked towards one of the stands. I bought one meal set from Mexican Delights, another one from Birds and Bees, another one from Japan's Best and kiddie meals _(The one that have toys included)_ from Pancakes, Miss Sheeply's Wool Garden and Trump's. Well, this is the nearest park to my place and Scooby and Shaggy gave it a solid 5 of 5 in their Best Meals Criteria. Mind you, 55.7 million followers in the Internet follow Scooby's and Shaggy's food trips and reviews. Same as Velma's book and movie reviews, Daphne's fashion reviews and beauty tutorials and Fred's DIY videos. I like Trump's.

It's secretly made and owned by Jessa, an inside joke to the real-life Donald Trump. They exclusively sell kiddie meals with toys that are all walls. Last Christmas, it was a wall with cheery elves, a hugging Mrs. Claus and Santa Claus and his reindeers and gave you milk and chocolate chip cookies if you behaved good. Last Halloween, it was a line of haunted houses with illusory spooks. Last time, I heard one toy sold out in ten minutes. It was a wall with a built-in cabinet, bed, wardrobe, study area, bookcase and solar lamps with their own solar panels _(Parents and practical people bought this, of no doubt)_. Their bestseller, undisputed even today, is a wall that opened up like pop-up book and dollhouse combination with animated dolls and toys and in interchangeable scenery like royal castle, magic kingdom, fairy forest, day at the enchanted farm etc. Many kids _(And kids at heart)_ reputedly fainted out of pure delight when they got their hands on it. Most of the time the walls are about the size of foldable picket fences able to fold together to form a square-shaped enclosure, the tallest wall up to date is as tall as adult giraffe and is to be used like a mini-farm, its various doors opening to tiny pocket dimensions suitable for raising livestock or poultry or crops. I smiled as I carried the latest one back to Irene's table. It's a wall inspired by the Queen Elizabeth II Park Square itself and is convenient for by placing your order and money into the associated shop's door, closing the it and opening it again after a minute to find your order inside and ready to be devoured.

Irene looked back and smiled as she saw my newest toy. "I got that one last night. Really convenient, mind you." she said. She sighed and let her eyes drop for a moment. Oh, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it. I'm getting a new wave of guilt. I could bring her back her son and husband. I'm just wondering if it's the right thing. Who the hell's supposed to say if this is wrong anyway? Jessa could close himself off from that but I'm not that much good of an actor. "How ya doing?" I asked as I sat opposite of her. "Grief counseling's working wonders." she said. I nodded. I don't really know what to say to her. I hugged her several times but I think the gesture is smothering her. I decided to woman up and reached out to squeeze her hand firmly. She smiled at my gesture and took a deep breath. She gathered herself. "So what's the newest problem we got?" I asked her. Her eyes turned grim and I knew bad news was heading our way. Before I continue, you need to know something about Earth City Police. Because we're made secure by Scooby Doo Villains, there's actually little need for policemen and policewomen here so our dear President came up with the Earth City Security Blanket Initiative. We offered our police services to some trusted allied partners, particularly the ones that are geographically vulnerable. As of the present, we have three states that have been named our protectorates: **Vulturae** , the **Little Lands** and the **Raven Isles**.

 **Prepare your asses for some long, boring information…**

000

 **Vulturae** is a foundling nation. If I have to describe it, it looks exactly like the Lut Gholein from Diablo 2 _(I swear if any one of you never heard or played that game before…)_. It's a small landmass that was naturally a desert but it's proximity to Shurima has caused several tensions regarding Vulturae's inclusion to the empire's domain. All that tension disappeared years ago when the first Rune War in Shurima expunged the natural ecosystem of Shurima _(Shurima wasn't originally a desert at all. It's a jungle)_ and left it a barren wasteland worse than Vulturae. Turbulent waters and unpredictable weathers of the Ice Maw Sea between the two countries, a side-effect of the magical implosion, set a permanent boundary between the two nations, which suit Vulturae just fine. Vulturae is a place of great history and ancient magic. Countless tombs of priest-kings, filled with arcane knowledge and enchanted treasures, remain hidden among the shifting sands of Vulturae's deserts. Naturally inhospitable, Vulturae has only three cities, virtually no other such settlements exist.

The largest of these cities and also their capital is Atennar. Atennar was built around the biggest oasis in Vulturae and has long since expanded towards the sea to become a port-city. The other two cities, Setan and Basteton, are built around small oases but are relatively land-locked. Vulturae has a solid police force and very mobile too, owing to their flying mounts, but is sadly scattered and unorganized. This has made Vulturae a rather unsecure land, woefully inadequate to defend against a full-scale invasion. Vulturae made contact with Earth City just a scant twenty years ago and, under Caliph Aradin's reign, joined Earth City's protectorate and Vulturi have been perfectly happy under our wing. In return for their loyalty and allegiance, Vulturae asks only for a constant supply of water for their ever-thirsty lands and the added security aid as well as access to Earth City market. So far Vulturae has been happy with our services that they stayed with us.

Vulturae's lands possess its own unique but chaotic brand of magic that's passed onto its denizens. Vulturae's animals are roughly divided between the very few but cooperative megafauna, the predominant but dangerous magibeasts and the almost-extinct common animal life. Vulturi typically have their local megafauna within their reach to help with their daily lives and defense against the dangers of the sands. Magibeasts are magically-charged animals that are warped by eldritch energy, capable of subsisting purely on Mana alone. They are hostile and look like malformed animals with garish human features sticking out of their bodies, made more dangerous by their instinctual spellcasting ability. Vulturae's flora are all centered and fostered around the many oases that spring in and out of the sands. Only three oases are permanently fixed upon their locations and that is where the Vulturi built their cities. These magical oases encourage and propagate plant life at an abnormal rate, any kind of plant can be grown almost overnight, giving the Vulturi plenty of food as long as the plants have a stable water supply. These oases provide water for the Vulturi and all of theirs.

Season in Vulturae could be measured in how hot and dry the land is. Rain never falls naturally in Vulturae but could be encouraged with the use of magic. The most common dangers in Vulturae is not magibeasts but the undiscovered necropolis-tombs of past priest-kings. Wherever the mummified undead wander above the sands, it's sure be to around the proximity of an underground tomb entrance. These tombs host unspeakable dangers as well as untold riches. Many tomb raiders and archeologists have begun to try to excavate these tombs against the protests of the Vulturi. All of these intruders were dispatched most gruesomely by the undead guards. The Vulturi let them die. Vulturi are quite possessive of what is theirs, welcoming guests with warmth and open arms but carelessly and cruelly tossing aside abusers of their hospitality.

NOTABLE MEGAFAUNA:

1\. Tunneler Worm Nest- These curious worms, roughly the width of a standard house as an adult, are Atennar's most prized possessions and is actually more of numerous creatures forming a cohesive singular identity. Mine Worms form into an underground nest of ever-churning mass of flesh-like appendages with maws capable of fitting entire tank battalions in it. Tunneler Worms are used as living tunnels to connect the three Vulturi cities. Vulturi also used them as their sewer system and these worms can be fed with literally anything from food to waste to dangerous substances, harmlessly digesting it. Several Tunneler Worms are dedicated as highways and tunnels while others are dedicated as sewer systems and makeshift bunkers. The Tunneler Worm Queen's saliva is a powerful fertilizer that greatly bolsters the health of plants. Of note, however, that Tunneler Worms have powerful digestive juices and Vulturi navigate them airborne with the aid of Byzean Beetles. Currently, there are twenty-one Worms, including their Queen.

2\. Byzean Nest- Their Queen is a gigantic hollowed-out, six-legged flightless organic citadel and ambulatory nest. Byzean Beetles are divided into worker castes, warrior castes and maintenance castes. Worker and warrior castes are self-explanatory while the maintenance castes are a unique breed of workers that tend to the Queen's exposed organs. Workers exclusively work to tend to the Queen's outer and inner shell and repair any damages or wear in her chitin. They also forage the land for any of the remaining common animals, usually prioritizing herbivores, and bring them back to the Queen to be handed over to the maintenance caste. The maintenance caste rear and take care of these animals, training the herbivores to eat the weed-like growth on the Queen's organs while training the carnivores to eat the infected portions of an organ to be replaced with a new layer. Warriors are notorious for their acute senses, combining bioelectric pulse tracking and latent psychic capability to detect incoming threats and eliminating them with long-ranged telekinetic blasts from a faraway distance. The Vulturi befriend the workers and warriors in exchange for precious water to keep the Queen's organs from drying out from the intense heat.

3\. Flying Fishes- A blanket classification for all the magical marine animal life that inhabit the skies and call the megalithic Coral Towers commonly jutting from Basteton's oasis their home. These Coral Towers are natural anomalies that look like coral reefs extending heavenward and sculpted in an almost manmade manner. They are unique for their ability to create purewater, which Vulturi transport using the Mine Worm Nest to the other two oases in the dry season. Coral Towers are always covered by several layers of purewater, its thickness a measure how healthy a Coral Tower is. These Coral Towers also breed the so-called Flying Fishes. They can either be any breed of whales, dolphins, sharks or any kind of fish for that matter, save for those found in the depths where the sunlight can't reach. Either way, they are all benevolent and docile and subsist entirely on the Coral Towers' magical waters, capable of flying for days before needing to return to the Coral Towers. Vulturi use Flying Fishes as mostly as transports for their people and warriors as well as living weapons to be unleashed on their foes. Unlike the normal assumption, Flying Fishes are sacred and must never be killed as according to Vulturi religion.

4\. Gigantic Animals- Among the other megafauna found in Vulturae are the breed of supersize common animals. Whilst possessing immense durability and strength, they are not magical creatures and will succumb to sufficient damage. They are few in numbers but Vulturi tend to them with fanatical fervor. Giant elephants, snails, horses, lizards, scorpions, spiders, worms, bears, great felines, great canines, birds of prey and other such beasts inhabit the sands of Vulturae, able to survive and multiply in the deserts even if they're not common in the desert biome. These megafauna are rabid eaters but Vulturi seem to get by even with their charges' massive appetites.

NOTABLE PRODUCE:

1\. Vulturae Borometz- A curious breed of Borometz only present in Vulturae. This breed of Borometz actually starts from a singular gigantic flower that blooms, its petals folding out and digging deep into the soil. When nourished with water, the petal will sprout a plains-like landscape on top from where vegetable sheep, goats, cows, chickens, ducks and pigs grow out of the grass. They're used as a meat source, their meat succulent and juicy when roasted, by Vulturi but are more actually treated as luxury foods when water in Vulturae is at an excess.

2\. Spindlefruit- This juicy and slightly oversweet fruit is grown in Setan. Plump, large and spiked, Spindlefruit grows in abundance on the dry season and is a staple food source for Vulturi during that time. A ripe Spindlefruit is large enough to feed a family of four. When unripe, Spindlefruit is hard enough to be used as a projectile weapon, combining its weight and prickly exterior as a more than effective makeshift armament. In its unripe stage, Spindlefruit's spines are hard enough to pierce a tower shield.

3\. Sandpearls- A fruit known for its incredible medicinal properties, Sandpearls makes up for its relatively bitter taste with its incredible healing properties. It could cure anything from a heavy migraine to a regular stomachache. If combined as a regent with a healing potion, it could be used to cure in-born genetic abnormalities or deformities. This is Vulturae's most popular export and reason why Vulturi look so youthful, energetic and age so gracefully. To make it even better, Sandpearls are hardy plants that survive even the driest, most unforgiving seasons.

4\. Watermirror- these rare trees, only two of them exist all in Setan, is a monument of a plant. Fragile, delicate and water-hungry, Watermirrors are insanely magical. Watermirrors grow glass-like fruits that when crushed, shatters into glass and changes the weather according to the wisher's will in a moderate around him/her. While the magic has to fight the natural weather for it to take effect, the magic gathered from multiple fruits is more than enough to sustain it for twenty-four hours. Watermirrors are rare exports from Vulturae and for good reason. Vulturi use this to make it rain on their lands when water seem too scarce that even the supply from the Coral Towers aren't enough.

NOTABLE MAGIBEASTS:

1\. Thunderbeetle- Human-faced beetles with shock-negating shells. When attacked, these beetles retaliate by spawning lightning lances aimed at their attackers. They're hard to kill from a distance and almost impossible to kill in melee. Attacking them with lightning magic is a grave mistake. It's a blessing Thunderbeetles avoid civilization and are aggressive only when trespassing on their territory. Thunderbeetle conveniently inhabit places where Shurimans would normally landfall first if they begin another invasion in Vulturae, a reason why Thunderbeetles are not stomped out.

2\. Caliph's Cow- A chimera of a magibeast, these abnormal cattle have cow, human, goat, serpent, bat and crab parts. What they obscenely lack for in appearance, they make up for spirituality. The Caliph's Cows wander the great deserts in a magical procession. Anyone who comes across them are treated to a sermon of unknown tongue and an act that depends on the person's karma. If you're good, you'll be enchanted with blessings of good luck, well-being and good health. If you're evil, a gruesome fate awaits you. What is known is that the undead priest-kings tolerate them as their warriors part and let them into the necropolis-tombs. On an alarming note, Wasted Wanderers have been spotted in their procession.

3\. Skyserpents- Imagine human-sized red-colored cobras and attach three pairs of human arms on its side, that's what a Skyserpent looks like. Now imagine this thing capable of weather-manipulating magics and has a near-superhuman intelligence and that's the complete picture of a Skyserpent. Many dilapidated shrines in the desert belong to them and they have a sky-worshipping religion. They live monastic lives, females and males congregating only when mating season. Vulturi tolerate their presence because Skyserpents conjure rain or rainstorms sometimes. Lightning storms, hailstorms and tornadoes are a different matter and a reason to interrupt their rituals entirely.

4\. Maurok- A cross between man and birds of prey, Mauroks are spellcasting menaces, capable of hurling elemental spheres one after another. Their huge wingspans betray their apparent incapability of flight. Mauroks are all males. They need to mate with human women to continue their species and thus, are a constant danger to the cities that they habitually raid. A grand forum at Caliph Aradin's palace resulted in a stalemate of a decision. While Mauroks are menacing, they have been known to assist in Vulturi during invasions and attacks, which Vulturae has seen many. A secret order called the Sisterhood of Sacrifices has begun to collect willing volunteers to ensure Maurok cooperation. If found out, Vulturi will find itself approaching a civil war between those who want change and equality and those who want to protect their status.

5\. Arphgusa- As all Maurok are males, so are all Arphgusa females. Arphgusa are magibeasts that distinctly resemble sphinxes except they're not. Arphgusa are masters of illusion magic, able to blanket entire areas with their tricks. Arphgusa may look intimidating but are actually quite helpless in physical combat. They are nevertheless not harmless. They are territorial and will not hesitate to bombard their enemies with psychic attacks designed to destroy minds. They're very dangerous when it comes mating season as they will not hesitate to turn men's minds to mush in order to mate with them. They also possess strong telekinetic abilities. They resemble elephants with their society but share a communal husband if the need is great. The famous pariah heroes, Malik and Abdeen, gave themselves to the Arphgusa to steer them off the cities. Their removal from the Hall of Heroes by the Chief Hierophant's order ignited the first signs of a civil war.

6\. Gauri- Considered to be demons by Vulturi tradition, the Gauri mean "forbidden" in Vulturi tongue. Gauri is the result of the undead priest-king Meleena's efforts to save common animals, infecting them with Vulturae's magic as much as possible. What resulted from that are distinctly animals borne by many spindly human arms and legs. Gauri are accepted within the Byzean Nest as their multiple limbs make them excellent workers for tasks where Byzean Beetles find difficult and their enhanced intelligence make them highly trainable. Some Gauri grow human heads and are quite capable of speech through them, to the horror of Vulturi. They are also accomplished Invokers, able to conjure weak but plentiful allies out of thin air.

7\. Vyankar- Meaning "faithful attendant" in Vulturi tongue, Vyankars pose the greatest threat of all the magibeasts. Put simply, Vyankars are reanimated remains of a priest-king's mummified pet _(They took common animals to symbol their humility and temporary office and are usually cats)_ and then was infected by Vulturae magic in addition to the ritual-spells cast on the remains that allow them to rise when the tomb is intruded on. Since Vyankars are said to be protectors of their owner's graves, these things have been busy reanimating the unfathomable warrior legions each necropolis-tomb holds. Some seers speak of a great calamity to befall on Vulturae, others panic at the possibility of an attack, all are worried as Vyankars have been sending these mummies to the world above more recently. Strange reports of hostile chimera-like mummies leading ensorcelled corpses attacking scouts have reached the masses, more distressing is they are coming closer to Atennar.

NOTABLE DANGERS:

1\. Shifting Sands- Vulturae's magic seeps from the heart of the land itself. The heart is said to be a legendary god-creature, fallen from the skies since eons past, that remains hidden in the sands and sleeping for untold ages. It is this heart that grants Vulturae its unique and chaotic brand of magic as well as the unnatural dangers of the Shifting Sands. The danger of the Shifting Sands emanate from the very heart of the land, turning the vast sands into a falling and rising motion as if the sands turned into the sea itself. Countless things rise from the Shifting Sands, unlikely shipwrecks, ruins, battlefields, landmarks, shrines, cave entrances or networks, oases and rare bodies of water, mountains, alien temples or civilizations, flesh-lands, alien landscapes, parcels of land trapped forever in one of the four seasons' cycle, ghostly reenactments of important events, the rarest and most desired tombs of the oldest priest-kings. These things last for a time above the Shifting Sands before sinking back, no one knows how long before they resurface. At the very heart of Vulturae, the Shifting Sands claim permanent domain, chugging even more spectacular vistas to the surface. Vulturae use the Shifting Sands at a measure of the seasons. At the driest season, the Shifting Sands claim all of Vulturae until it is no different from walking on semi-solid storm-tossed waters. On this time, only the three Great Oases remain above the churning ground as the cities would have magically levitated off into the air. The danger of the Shifting Sands is real. Anyone who makes the mistake of stepping into it is quickly sucked down, like quagmire but faster. Curiously, non-living things, flora and fauna, magibeasts and Wasted Wanderers are not affected by it.

2\. Wasted Wanderers- Commonly referred as "Ryuk'Asin" in Vulturi tongue, meaning forsaken ones. They are taller than humans and magically powerful, these chimeric mummified undead wander the land accompanied by a procession of enchanted zombies. Though they look aimless at first, it became clear after several years that Wasted Wanderers are after all Vulturi life, ignoring flora, fauna and other undead entirely. Why they do what they do is not clear or understandable but the level of destruction a Wasted Wanderer can bring is immense. While their main ability to raise zombies right out of the sands, their zombies carry an eldritch boon or are capable of casting a singular spell endlessly. These can range from elemental blasts to ensorcelled hide to cursing to summoning other undead at its worst. Wasted Wanderers are thankfully few and come out of the Shifting Sands only at the driest season, the time when Vulturi cities would be floating in the air. This does not promise absolute safety however as sometimes the Shifting Sands would rise high enough that it's higher than city walls and Wasted Wanderers and their entourage could simply jump down.

3\. Tomb Raiders- Whether they're professional treasure hunters or greedy archeologists, Vulturae seems to have the knack of attracting the filthiest of their lot. Armed with money and numerous well-armed goons, these intruders barge into the many tombs of the undead priest-kings as if they own the place with nothing but the promise of wealth and glory. They are usually killed by the undead guards but the Vulturi suffer from such intrusion as either the Vyankars of those tombs or, worse, its priest-king will exact bloody vengeance usually in the form of undead waves. There are a few tomb raiders that have been successful in getting away with the treasure they sought but they never do make it back on the surface. The Shifting Sands claim those tombs before they ever make it out.

4\. Priest-Kings- In Vulturae past, these men and women were the heads of both the government and religion of Vulturi. They wielded a great command over Vulturae's magic and could command the sands to reshape as they will or give up its secrets. How these powerful beings even came to be defeated is part of Vulturae's lost history, which almost none can recall but everyone actively seeks to uncover. Many priest-kings lay dormant in their tombs, leaving their Vyankars to protect them forever. It is a fact, however, that some tombs do have its own priest-king walking its halls, still practicing the Old Ways. Most priest-kings are neutral to the living, reacting only when provoked or insulted, and can even be flattered to beneficial deeds. There are a few priest-kings that are benevolent in their own crazy way like the famous priest-kings Meleena, creator of the Gauri, and Ayaden whose tomb occasionally appears outside Basteton and sends her mummy sorcerers to perform restorative magic on the Coral Towers, Makrissin who hoards knowledge and Tephebraun who sends his undead army to assist in an invasion's defense. Only one priest-king is shown to be openly hostile to the living, priest-king Caranis, and that was because the insane Caliph Ontis killed all of her Vyankars a hundred years ago. This prompted the priest-king to rise from death out of sheer fury and begin a campaign against all Vulturi. She is most famous for her torture of Caliph Ontis for seventy days and seventy nights before damning his soul for eternity. Rumor has it she is the creator of the Wasted Wanderers, a rumor that's gained credence since they're first spotted around her tomb's general region. An even darker rumor suggests she's planning to unleash new nightmares in the near future.

 **The Little Lands** is an anomalous place we discovered entirely by mistake. I'm proud to say that it was through the Jessies' Mystery Case Solvers Group that connection and alliance with the Little Lands became possible. The Little Lands came to be when the Fae Realm and the Dreamworld collided with each other. A shard of both these realms fell off to the mortal plane and coalesced into what would be known as the Little Lands. The Little Lands is a magical realm that is permanently affixed on Runeterra, its location a worrisome distance to what would be capital of the Noxian Empire in several years.

Thankfully, the Noxians would need to scour above the clouds first before they could even spot the magical land. The Little Lands is a collection of over two-hundred floating landmasses of varying sizes and biomes. True to its birth, the Little Lands is occupied by all manners of fantastical creatures and plant life, all of which intelligent or sentient. The Little Lands support itself by drawing power from both the Fae Realm and the Dreamworld and, as such, is a portal to both places. While fantastic, the Little Lands isn't without danger. Space and time within it is a little erratic and unpredictable and an outsider may find themselves in varying states of unnatural distress. Days in the Little Lands may take months, years even, to the world outside it. Mortals may find themselves aged forward or reverse, switched genders or combined, picked up fanciful while strange habits like rhyming with everything you say or the obsessive artistic streak for example, growing unusual features like functioning insect wings or horns.

Most of all, the Little Lands itself changes every minute. Biomes change, time of day changes, the season changes, these could all happen in every minute interval. The Little Lands itself is sentient albeit possessing the attention span and the mentality of a child. If the land likes you, you'll find the scenery beautiful and bountiful, welcoming and soothing, attractive and immersing. Gods help you if by any chance it decides it doesn't like you. Every second of your stay will be an assassination attempt. Portals to the Dreamworld and the Fae Realm open in random intervals anywhere in the Little Lands and anything from the benign and friendly to the outright murderous and psychopathic could slip out of them. Benevolent Dreams usually cannot leave the Little Lands but the same cannot be said for the Fae and the Nightmares that cross over. A silent treaty safeguards the Little Landers and their visitors but everyone unrelated is fair game.

The Little Landers is comprised of literally everyone in the Little Lands, even the land itself whose opinion matters the most. Talking magical animals and plants are the usual citizens here along with the Dreams and other small courts of Fae that decided this place was better than where they came from. The Little Lands also pose an interesting if unique danger to mortals. Nicely put, no one can stand looking at the Little Lands for a whole minute, not because they're ugly or anything, but because their systems couldn't take the senseless color. A little girl might declare the Little Lands to be the perfect "dreamland wonderland fantasyland fairyland ever!" before puking elsewhere because of the senseless, chaotic, illogical and never-seen-before colors. Did you know there are over one hundred shades of each color and their sub-colors? Not even undead or emotionless eldritch creatures can bear to stare at them for five minutes. However, when it comes to resources, the Little Lands has countless to offer. Being an independent part of the Fae Realm and the Dreamworld, the Little Lands and Little Landers can merely will things into existence _(Assuming you can get them to do that in the first place)_.

Whatever they will into existence has a 50-50 chance of disappearing when taken outside its territories or it might have some sticking power. When we discovered this place, the Little Land took a liking to us faster than the Little Landers did. We are their first visitors after all. It took a lot of time and quests for them to warm up to us as well as sugarcoated words from the snake Jessa. I'm proud to say that the Jessies, Mystery Inc. and Enigma Inc. can last a five whole days without going sick in their realm.

As a side-note, winning the favor of the Little Lands or Little Landers grants you a faithful ally, a good friend, a steadfast protector and a constant stalker. They are all the sort of friends who will stick by you until the bitter end as long as you feel the same way. They value loyalty, honesty and friendship the most _(But will sadly badger you into visiting their realm at least one week a month. Do that or just be plain abducted)_. They may or may not be moderately insane just like the denizens of Wonderland from Alice In Wonderland and their gifts to you may or may not blow up in your face. All Little Landers are gifted psychics thanks to their Dreamworld heritage as well as cunning tricksters thanks to their Fae side. The only Earth City Police presence in the Little Lands is that of Jessa's Scooby Doo Villains and, in return for the things they will to reality, I honestly think we just provide them semi-permanent playmates and babysitters.

The Toy Robotus and its army of weaponized toys stand guard over the Little Lands but they mostly just play games with its attention-starved citizens. It would seem that only things of mechanical and/or non-sentient origin could stand to be sane here. The Toy Robotus takes turn with the Organism and its army of zombies and infected protecting the Little Lands _(But the Toy Robotus and its toys is more exciting for them since the Organism and its peepz easily bore the Little Landers with their slothful uncoordinated movements. They even claimed the Organism and its own to be creepy. Pot calling the kettle black)_. Here's the list of the things the Little Lands is most proud of and the most famous goods that flow to Earth City _(I've taken the liberty of narrowing it down since the Little Landers handed me over a million boasts)_ :

· Dreamdust- This sparkly multi-colored dust is an extract from the Dreamworld and is necessary to keep all Imagined Things, all the ones listed here, on this side of reality. Though it only takes a pinch to keep them functioning and prime for several months, Dreamdust takes time to be extracted from the Dreamworld. It doesn't help that there's also a high demand of Dreamdust in the market as an alternative medicine. Though it's been disclaimed because of its highly addicting tendency, Dreamdust has the power to alleviate depression, heighten mental capacity temporarily, repairs brain damage and allows for a sweet eight hours of lucid dreaming.

· Dreamcrystal- More powerful versions of the Dreamdust albeit combustible and volatile, Dreamcrystals trade the Dreamdust's sheer reliability with its explosive brand of power. They can be crushed to make Dreamdust but the process is risky and made only when Dreamdust is at a low stock. Most of the time, they're used by the Earth City Police as an alternative stun grenade. It generates enough spatial force to knock out people and big foes. Be careful not to use them on Imagined Buildings or Vehicles, things can get real ugly.

· Tree of Dreams- These things are so valuable that they're guarded day and night by the Earth City Enforcement Elite Corps. Tree of Dreams are large colorful trees that bend in whimsical and senseless shapes. They are venerable producers of Dreamdust and Dreamcrystals. There are only a few of them as most of them disappear outside the Little Lands. What few there are have weak sticking power. Every ten years, each Tree of Dreams bear five Dreamcores, magically-powerful fruits with the capability of powering and maintaining Imagined Things for several years straight. There are currently thirteen Trees of Dreams in Earth City.

· Imaginary Friends: TYPE-01- Yep, you expectations weren't in vain after all. These weird creatures make up for faithful bestfriends and babysitters for children in Earth City and other protectorates. Imaginary Friends have high sticking power and subsist entirely on their bonded child's imagination. They can interact with the physical plane in varying degrees of power, mostly striking out when their bonded child is in distress. Imaginary Friends of this type are good at teaching children etiquette, manners and the virtues of humility, responsibility and respect. When the child reaches fourteen or eighteen, they can opt for the Imaginary Friend Adoption Program, giving their Imaginary Friends a Dreamdust ration to keep them on this plane.

· Imaginary Friends: TYPE-02- They're just like Imaginary Friends but what sets them apart is that this kind of Imaginary Friend actually comes with its own dimension, tailored to their kid's fantasy and dreams, accessible via a fixed entrance. This kind of Imaginary Friends usually takes on the shape of something static and reasonably sized like a book, a trunk or a wardrobe. These Imaginary Friends have moderate sticking power but their realms have an exemplary degree of it. Also, in their realms, Imaginary Friends are literal gods but nothing inside these realms can ever be taken outside it.

· Imaginary Friends: TYPE-03- The last of Imaginary Friends are known for their ability to project things from the Dreamworld in a small area around them. By calling on whimsical Dreams from the Dreamworld, this kind of Imaginary Friend can thrill and awe a child to no end. They are great at distractions and their Dreams and constructs are semi-solid. This kind of Imaginary Friend, however, has low sticking power and this applies to the summoned Dreams and constructs as well. They enjoy high demand with people who remain kids at heart as well as senior citizens.

· Imaginary Waifu/Husbando- The most popular of the Imagined Things over all of them, Imaginary Waifus and Husbandos have strong sticking power and can be invisible and intangible at will. They're never in short demand in Earth City and sell out like crazy when new stocks hit the shelf. They are tailored to the person's taste and specifications and carry moderate superhuman qualities or features. Like TYPE-01 Imaginary Friends, they subsist entirely on their partner's imagination. You can finally have the dream harem you always wanted. Waifus and Husbandos are treated on the same level as Earthlings and abuse of them carry criminal charges on both Earth City and the Little Lands _(Note that this affects_ _ **ALL**_ _Imagined Things)_.

· Mimics- For people who get tired of robbers breaking into their houses and stealing from them. Mimics take on the shape of furniture, chests, doors and other ornaments and enjoy pretending to be one. Should anyone other than their owners or someone without their owner's permission attempt to touch them or break into them, they revert to their fleshy form of sharp teeth, lashing tongues and flying spit. They can put up a good fight against their attackers and will call nearby Mimics to assist it. They're quite popular in Earth City and one has to be registered in the Mimic Owners' Group before being able to buy one. Mimics had moderate sticking power but it becomes strong when attacking.

· Zombos- Yep, these are cartoonish zombies _(Think Zombies from Plants VS. Zombies)_. They have moderate sticking power in reality and cannot be used in combat owing to this weakness and their relatively slow movements. They, however, make up for tireless and diligent workers, best when working in large groups so that they can coordinate seamlessly. They're used as laborers for various operations back at Earth City but their simple intelligence requires they be overseen at all times. Zombos come in many shapes and sizes as well as degrees of shocking appearances but they are all multitalented and benevolent unless provoked. Zombos are quite active when Halloween comes, their sticking power becoming exemplary.

· Electroids- These living batteries power Earth City, creating cheap and sustainable electricity for the entire place. Electroids have low sticking power, that's why they're kept safe and well-guarded in Conversion Plants. Also, they're responsible for the Wireless Electric Grid. All Earth City electronics have built-in electrowave-receivers to receive electricity remotely as well as your standard cord and plug. They also power the Wireless Internet Grid in Earth City, making ultra-speed internet possible for everyone. Electroids have low Dreamdust maintenance, making them a win-win overall. Over 3,264,000 Electroids work for Earth City, giving our protectorates and us an abundance of electrical power.

· Cheshire Cats- Straight out of Alice In Wonderland, these floating striped cats make for famous pets especially for teens, children and the elderly and have moderate sticking power. They capable of permanent levitation and can disappear and appear at will when they smile. They are both intelligent and sentient and make up for good conversation partners. They don't need to be house-trained and can follow instruction as long as it's not too elaborate. Also, Cheshire Cats have an astounding sense of direction, have minor telekinesis and mid-level animation spells. If a Cheshire Cat has grown to like its owner, it will begin to attract other wonderland creatures to visit the place, each bringing a boon of some sort of the owner. All wonderland creatures are benevolent but have some kind of quirk that can be irritating at first. Cheshire Cats usually attract up to fifty wonderland creatures. Cheshire Cats also make great caretakers of your other non-magical pets, making them sought-after in shelters and sanctuaries.

· Queens of Hearts- Another one straight out of Alice In Wonderland. These pompous fat queens in red dress come with their army of card soldiers. Thankfully, they're just the size of your average Barbie doll. Queens of Hearts sport soft hearts despite their prickly personalities. They and theirs make for great help in a household and are present in every senior home in Earth City. Their card soldiers cooperate with each other seamlessly to aid in tasks bigger than themselves. Queens of Hearts have their own brand of tough love and are known to work great with children as well. Any home they are in will be declared their dominion and whimsical wonderland creatures would gradually appear all over the place. Their eyes and the numbers of the card soldiers is enough to discourage any criminal intent. Queens of Hearts have low sticking power but their card soldiers and wonderland creatures have moderate sticking power. If a Queen of Hearts is downed, her servants similarly vanish alongside her. One Queen of Hearts usually has an army of one hundred card soldiers and fifty wonderland creatures. The wonderland creatures appear at random but each of them have their own minor benefit _(Example: Mad Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse come with their own bottomless tea party)_.

· Imagined Buildings- Yep, you read it right. All the Imagined Buildings deployed from the Little Lands are usually buildings like our embassies in our protectorates, roads, highways, parks, local government units and government housing units. These consume the most Dreamdust but they're really convenient. Nothing short of an atom bomb can dent these constructs, meaning they have exemplary sticking power, and they regenerate instantly when given Dreamdust. Also, they can take on the shape of what the user requires of them and violate the laws of physics to a degree such as being larger than what it looks like, giving old granny a speed boost when she's crossing the road, freezing reckless drivers in place and teleporting animals across roads for zero roadkills are some of the example. The White Tower, seat of the Earth City government, is a notable Imagined Building.

· Imagined Vehicles- Again, this is another heavy Dreamdust eater. All Imagined Vehicles are under government usage and they're really convenient because there's no need for fuel, maintenance or handling really. You can just give orders to these things and they'll accomplish it on their own. Whether it's landcraft, aircraft or watercraft, Imagined Vehicles can take the shape you fancy just like Imagined Buildings _(So if you want the Cat Bus from My Neighbor Totoro, you definitely can)_. Unlike Imagined Buildings, they only have moderate sticking power but Dreamdust prolongs them twice than other Imagined Things would get.

· Mineral Gardens- Created by the Little Lands itself, which accounts for its exemplary sticking power, these are essentially rock gardens that when you plant a non-magical mineral on, you give it water and fertilizer like it's some kind of plant and, poof!, you'll find that mineral of yours to have grown like weeds. Can grow all of the Earth minerals, even vibranium.

· All-Publisher- Another work of the Little Lands itself that always garner praise from artists and youths in Earth City and has exemplary sticking power as usual. Have you ever have a drawing, story or poem in mind that your hands or drawing skills can't do any justice? Wish you could draw comics or mangas but don't have the time or talent? Want to make that one dream video game you always fantasized but alas always remained a fantasy? Played and replayed your own cartoon or anime series in your head that it felt so real but fate says otherwise? Well, have no fear! With the All-Publisher, you can bring all your artistic dreams to life! If you can imagine it, the All-Publisher can make it! _WARNING: any works of criminal intent, inhumane or depraved nature, pornographic materials, fake news or information, plagiarism and propaganda materials will be denied and reported and the All-Publisher will be unimagined. All-Publisher is strictly for artistry and fun only and cannot be used to make money. All works made through the All-Publisher can only be posted on the Imagination Unleashed website._ Also, the Little Lands will take this personally and will send you horrifying nightmares every time you fall asleep. It will stop either when you're dead or you're traumatized within an inch of your life.

· Weaver Spiders- These small arachnids usually form groups of up to thirty and have the ability create strong and super-soft webs that they could shape into anything from gowns to entire wardrobes. These things, that even the worse arachnophobics find cute and adorable, are quite the fashionistas and you can count on them to make the clothes they make to be stylish and well into your tastes. Weaver Spiders have low sticking power and eat an equal amount of leaves, fresh or wilted, in order to produce their silk. Also, they're afraid of real spiders.

· Makers- They take the shape of small old people with fairy wings and are a worker's bestfriend. They are available in seven specialties: Baker, Toymaker, Gardener, Woodworker, Brewers, Household and Sellers. These infinitely-inspired Imagined Things are capable of making an interesting and curious thing once a month. Bakers with baked goods, Toymakers with toys, Gardeners with potted plants, Woodworkers with furniture, Brewers with alcoholic beverages. The Household kind function for half of the month, doing cleaning and maintenance to the home they visit. The Seller kind show up once a month to hawk interesting things, from ceramics and collectibles to furniture and fixtures. Most Makers don't require Dreamdust as they visit only once a month, with the exception of the Household type. They can't be owned and instead must subscribe to the Curious and Curiouser Inc. to allow visitations. Comes with affordable promos to get all the Makers you need! Subscribing to all the Makers will net you a ticket for a chance to win a lifetime supply of canned goods.

· Winnies- Named after Winnie The Pooh, these large cartoony teddy bears are any gardener's bestfriend. Best when working in teams of threes or fives, Winnies can turn any home or dreary surroundings into a veritable Eden of colors and blooms. Just supply them gardening or landscaping materials and they'll do the rest of the work. They're mostly used by Earth City as public gardeners and they're pretty damn good at it. The plants they take care of seem to be imbued with extra fortitude and hardiness and are sure to bloom for anyone as long as they are well-tended. Winnies have low sticking power but are quite fast on their feet and can blink over short distances.

· Origami Animals- Essentially, these disembodied spirits inhabit enchanted papers that fold themselves up into animal shapes and move around by flying or scurrying. They're exclusively hired by the government to coordinate paperwork and file them easily. An entire department is handed over to them and you'll find them by the hundreds within the White Tower, delivering or sending information to various departments. They are also capable secretaries, able to take down notes and dictated letters clearly and concisely. Despite their fragile looks, they have exemplary sticking power and can alert authorities when someone breaks into their information vaults.

· Dustbunnies- Dustbunnies join Origami Animals as among the exclusive servants of the government. Dustbunnies are in charge of cleaning, maintenance and resupplying the White Tower. They do their business at night and have never been outside the White Tower. As such, they treat the White Tower as their second home and will not tolerate any sign of disrespect. Dustbunnies look like fluffs of dust with tiny eyes, arms and legs that float in the air. They are capable of lifting items a hundred times bigger than their size. Like the Origami Animals, they have an entire department dedicated to them. They are not entirely helpless. Dustbunnies can blow magical dust at hostiles, which can almost reduce them immediately into debilitating fits of coughing and sneezing. If the intruder is mechanical in nature, it will be gazpacho.

 **The Raven Isles** is a union of forty-five small and medium-sized islands where the once-great Balkaran Archipelago once stood, now lost forever to the sea. The Raven Isles is the last remaining of the great Balkaran Empire. Currently, it's ruled under a Constitutional Monarchy under the joint-leadership of King Crow and Prime Minister Vlatoira. Most of the Raven Isles resources come from the sea and megalithic primitive shrines and monuments litter the seafloor around between islands. No one's really sure who built these shrines or why but their powerful magic persist even to this day. This manifests with the abnormally bountiful sea life in their waters and the strange mist that surrounds the Raven Isles should intruders enter their territory. This mist confounds intruders and they'll always find themselves back where they started no matter how many times they try to pierce through.

Of the three Earth City protectorates, The Raven Isles is the youngest, only three years old. Ravenites aren't quite used to our presence on their soil but they're proven to be cooperative. Their joining us was because of the alarming presence of pirates and underwater eldritch horrors that have steadily grown in numbers during the past, their appearances getting more and more distressing by the minute. What makes matters worse, a chink in the magical mist's protection has been detected. The glowing dark green mist that comes at every month at the dead of the night at a full moon manages to bypass this defense and brings with it horrifying monstrosities, parodies of the living and the dead. The first attack happened six months ago and though the Ravenites managed to send them back, the number of wounded and critical wounded was something their rulers didn't like. The second attack saw many Ravenite defenders dead at dawn and this was the final straw. King Crow and Prime Minister Vlatoira sent delegates to seek a legendary city whose reputation sprung far and wide, a city many believed to be existing on a different plane entirely: the Earth City.

It was through our embassy at Vulturae that contact was established and Ravenites offered to join our protectorates in return for trade and resources from their country. Of all the other protectorates, the Raven Isles has a large concentration of Earth City Police force, quite enough to be already considered a military base. The Raven Isles is only a few miles away from what was formerly the Blessed Isles, now turned the Shadow Isles. Around 500 Earth City Police personnel, the Villains: the Nurarihyon and his Hyakki Yagyō and the Gaia and her Greek mythical servants are stationed here. They have been effectively cutting down the underwater threats and the undead of the Black Mist, which must be the reason why they chose to victimize someone else. The main export of the Raven Isles is their wealth of coastal resources and, frankly, they need Earth City more than we need them. We have detected, however, large deposits of Manachyte and the King and the Council are currently debating whether to allow the harvest of these precious alchemical catalysts. Jessa's plan of making the Raven Isles a vacation spot for Earthling researchers, botanists, environmentalists and small families is gaining huge traction, that way the Raven Isles can earn money necessary to purchase things from Earth City market while being able to preserve their land's natural beauty. Water sports and scuba diving would make a great hit in the Raven Isles as most of their bounties are found on water or underwater. Ravenites are pretty much touchy about foreigners exploiting their natural richness.

I mean, the Raven Isles have unused mines of magical gems and, by our geological estimations, those same mines can replenish themselves slowly over time. And still the Ravenites refused. I'm sure they're aware about the doubtful looks Earthlings and our other protectorates have been giving them. The parcels of land the Ravenite government gave us to use as we please was indicative of that. They even gave us a major mine of Manachyte to use. Ravenites are a proud, territorial, stubborn, short-tempered, passionate and hardy folk but they're not stupid. They know they have to give in order to receive and for our alliance to stand as it is, they have to swallow some of that goddamn pride. If you're interested in why the Ravenites act like that, they're basically like the Aryans, like they really embody the entire goddamn master race myth. Ravenites are white, tall, beautiful and attractive with little effort to it, have blonde hair like molten gold, blues eyes the color of the clear sky, males and females are all well-endowed _(If you know what I mean)_ , keep fit and healthy with the barest amount of effort, have superb physical and mental faculties, are long-lived _(They can live up to 500 years old)_ , have strong regenerative capabilities, have strong magical affinity and are born with a unique magic that no other Ravenite can have while the bearer is alive. In terms of personality, they get along very well with their fellow Ravenites but lord their superiority to "aliens" and "non-whites".

And, I hear you asking, how on earth did these magnificent godforsaken specimens found themselves in such a delicate situation? Ask no more, dear friends! I have the answer! NUMBERS. By our official count, there could be no more than one thousand Ravenites in the Raven Isles. It's pretty understandable that the Raven Isles can only support so much but there is a wealth of unused space to refute that reasoning. Ravenites are real fussy about "purity" stuff and all that. They tend to selectively breed among themselves as dictated by their culture and natural predisposition to produce an even better bloodline. This seemingly cruel and backwards thinking bear some credence to it through the Ravenite Prime, a group of the most powerful Ravenites in the Raven Isles.

These Primes are taller, more built and more beautiful than your standard Ravenite and they boast powerful physiques, weapon mastery and eldritch arts _(And most importantly, SPARKLE!)_ and have angel-like wings. The Primes are also the only ones who can tame and command the Mist-Raven murders that are common in the Raven Isles. These giant ravens are strong enough to carry three adults, intelligent enough to cooperate with its rider, smart enough to adapt to any situation, cunning enough to exploit enemy weakness, fast enough to outpace any airborne threat and magical enough to cast a sustained barrage of simple elemental spells. The Primes make up the King's honor guards. The King also happens to be a Prime himself, as is the requirement for the ruling monarch. They must be the pinnacle among the Primes. Jessa is the official ambassador to the Raven Isles _(Lord Mortimer Marx quit three months ago, as did seventy-four others. You can count me, Mystery Inc. and Enigma Inc. to that list)_ and, frankly, maybe the only one who can tolerate the Ravenites' holier-than-thou attitude and even Jessa sometimes takes an inordinate amount of time killing zombies in the VR back at his trailer after a meeting with them. Yep, that's how insufferable Ravenites are. Well, at least, they share their sea-based resources with us. Here's the list of their unique resources:

 **SEA FAUNA** ** _(Both magical and common)_** **:**

1\. Bellfry- These small bioluminescent fishes are particularly easy to breed and catch. They grow both by eating and absorbing sunlight into their bodies and live only on shallow saltwater. At night, they glow brightly enough to illuminate the coastline. Bellfries breed every month and can multiply explosively and coupled with their six-year lifespan, there's a constant need to watch and monitor their numbers. Bellfries emit a hallucinogenic mist when threatened. This self-defense is enough to stave off most predators but anything bigger than a shark is affected by a lesser degree.

2\. Galeminnows _(Spiritpearl only)_ \- These small fries are small in number, usually a hundred at any given time in the Raven Isles waters, and live in one cooperative hivemind community. Ravenites monitor Galeminnows closely and for good reason. Galeminnows, as a community, can create underwater storms. It's fantastic to see the waters become murky with storm clouds and seeing lightning or ice battering the seafloor. Galeminnows use this magical ability to bring rain to coral forests _(Which is known to have some kind of growth-encouraging effect)_ or drive away the dangerous and unnatural horrors from the deeps. Galeminnows produce the coveted Spiritpearls _(Technically these are their coalesced bodily wastes)_ , which can be used for high-scale weather-manipulation rituals. Galeminnows' Spiritpearls are the only ones being exported as the Galeminnows themselves decay within seconds after death.

3\. Flotsam and Jetsam- Imagine a large milkfish then add a cluster of tentacles on its belly, a multitude of eyes all over its body and you have these creatures. Though physically different from one another, Flotsam and Jetsam are two sides of the same coin and both are dangerous to hunt. Flotsams have the capability of creating electricity from their bodies, usually enough to discourage predators and stun prey. Jetsams have the capability of short-ranged teleportation, using the skill to close in on prey or escape from predators. Their meat has a sweet aroma and taste to it, not at all fishy-smelling, and is in high demand on Raven Isles, Earth City and other protectorates. Flotsams and Jetsams live in separate symbiotic communities close to each other.

4\. Mandies- These round fishes, just about the size of a baby's fist and resembling spineless pufferfishes, border as either the inexhaustible asset or the nuisance you just can't get rid of. Mandies have thrice the explosive reproduction of Bellfries and seven times more their number. Mandies are the most common export Earth City ever receives from the Raven Isles, so much that they're sold for practically a pittance back at our markets _(Vulturae usually consumes over 60% of them)_. Mandies are jovial creatures and have been known to rescue Ravenites drowning or under attack from a predator. Mandies, in Ravenite religion, are said to be born from the trickster goddess Mandara who, despite being the one who does things just for shits and giggles, wanted to make sure no one in the Raven Isles would ever know hunger. Jessa kinda corroborated the myth as he said that Mandies aren't a species at all but just one sentience split into countless flesh. Mandies are the staple food for all living things in the Raven Isles and they embrace it with great pride and dignity.

5\. Blankara _(Milk only)_ \- This is actually a family of jellyfishes who vary in size, coloration and behavior. Most Blankara are docile and are like underwater cows. Blankara are known for their thick, rich milk that is just absolutely gorgeous. As someone who has tasted it, I can guarantee you your money back. As there are actually fifty-seven kinds of Blankara, each named after their predominant color, there are fifty-seven kinds of milk you can get from them, all nutritious and taste divine. Ravenites have underwater farms dedicated into keeping the fragile Blankara safe and healthy. Just for clarification, the Ravenites export Blankara milk, not the actual creature. Blankara have delicate constitutions and Ravenites trust no one other themselves to be fit to keep them healthy and happy.

6\. Sandman- These magical gentle giants resemble dugongs _(Seriously? Sea cows! JESUS!)_ are present only in Raven Isles waters and are caretakers to the creatures of the sea. They are the responsible for the teeming sea life in the Raven Isles, able to wield their own brand of healing and nature magic, and are escorted by an army of sea life and sea monsters at all times that will defend it to the death. Sandmen are named after the shimmering sand-like excretions they always give off when working. Sandmen have a slow reproduction but make up for it with their astounding longevity. There are currently eighteen Sandmans in the Raven Isles while two of them are working back at Earth City. Ravenites have taken to reluctantly hiring Sandmen out to us and these hired out Sandmen are guarded 24/7.

7\. Sea monsters, sea monsters and sea monsters, oh, my!- Just the basic package of giant sea serpents, really giant squids, krakens, leviathans, Kaiju-esque things, megalodons and other saltwater dinosaur predators , whales with the size and temperament that would give Disney's Pinocchio's Monstro a run for his money, Zaratans, Man O' Wars and other yet uncommon or uncharted sea monsters that inhabit the Raven Isles waters. Some of them are reasonable and docile, some are plain murderous, all of them dangerous when rubbed the wrong way. Many of them can be tamed theoretically if reared from birth but the process is arduous and difficult. All sea monsters display a curious gentleness and cooperation towards Ravenites. All of these also compete with the Ravenites for food.

 **SEA FLORA** ** _(Both magical and common)_** **:**

1\. Sea Tree- Yep, you read that right. It could be any species of trees _(Or any plant for that matter but they're mostly trees)_ that live above water but could also be seen living in the bottom of the seafloor. These unique plants usually live around the sunken megalithic landmarks at the bottom of the sea and eerily resemble orchards, farms or gardens. Ravenites dive deep to a risky quest to harvest fruits, wood or any kind of rare produce from these. Since they are limited resources that even the Ravenites know not if it can regrow, Ravenites have developed a unique druidic magic that allows them to extract wood from these trees without cutting or harming them. Entire forests of Sea Trees could be seen spanning for miles underwater and other species of plants have been sighted though this is rare. Sea Tree lumber is as strong as steel and could regenerate and be reshaped when poured with saltwater.

2\. Giant Sea Lilies- At **ADULT** stage, these hardy plants are wide enough and strong enough to carry a large three-story mansion and have enough space for a garden or three, a golf course, a separate garage, a treehouse and playground for the kids and servant cabins. Yep, they're that huge. These plants have multipurpose usage back at the Raven Isles, one of which is five Giant Sea Lilies borne afloat the royal palace and the Council Courts. Despite popular assumption, Giant Sea Lilies are easy to care for provided you pay attention to them. Back at Earth City, they're used for floating homes or businesses and even made a trend as natural yachts for the rich and famous.

3\. Coraline- In Ravenite religion, Coraline are born from the First Princess Coraline of the star-crossed Iliad of the Divided Lovers when she cast herself unto the sea when she found out about her lover's death. As her lover had been a favorite of the sea, her corpse turned into the many coral forests of the Raven Isles and would be home to the descendants of the many sea life that followed her lover until his death at the Shrikewind Last Stand. True to this tale, any sea fauna, magical or otherwise, born to the Coraline are blessed with good health and resilience as well as enhanced intelligence. Once every ten years, the Coraline gives birth to a brittle crystal-like pearl called the Coraline's Tear. Where the Coraline's Tear is broken, another Coraline with rise all around it, provided it is crushed underwater and in saltwater. The Ravenites have given us two of Coraline's Tear _(Which, of course, they strongly suggested we use near or within Raven Isles. Stupid gits)_ and we used it to create an expansion of the coral forests towards the nearby uninhabited barrier island spotted north of Raven Isles, which we suggested to the Ravenites to occupy. I'll tell you more about this later.

4\. Rankmothers- If you take the back of a Zerg Swarm Host, expand it and plaster it all over the seafloor, you'll get the sentient plant species called by the Ravenites as Rankmothers. Rankmothers are the Raven Isles second natural defense against intruding foreigners. These things are capable of birthing armies of winged tadpole-like symbiotes of teeth and fury. These are mostly cannon fodders that will take down enemies bigger than themselves through sheer numberlessness but can eat through wood and steel. In Ravenite religion, their namesakes were the generals of the Goddess of War Mirana. Rankmothers are magical flora that subsists entirely on the magical energies emitted by the sunken megaliths. Rankmothers are protected fiercely by Ravenites and would take the battle to the enemy if they come close to the location of a Rankmother. Currently there are seven Rankmothers, all placed in strategic locations that can mount up a resistance should intrusion enter anywhere in the Raven Isles.

5\. The Tower- Located at the very heart of the Raven Isles, the Tower rises from the bottom of the sea and juts out of the waters into the open sky. This massive monument of shaped wood is thought to be a god-tree that was taken from a foreign land and planted here. It is from the tower where the Sea Trees and the Coraline begin to spread from all across the Raven Isles' seafloor. Legend holds it that it is the Tower that is powering the megalithic structures found at the bottom of the sea. When a new King or Queen is crowned, the coronation is always at the Tower. Legends holds it that if the Tower finds the new ruler worthy, it will shape for them a magical crown-wreath of living wood. Every twenty years, the Tower produces five Lifegems, powerful fruits that could genesis entire ecosystems when planted. When consumed, Lifegems become powerful restoratives that can cure any magical sickness as well as bring back to life a corpse no older than twenty-four hours.

000

Yep, well that's all the information you'll need for our three protectorates. I've been hearing rumors of a potential fourth one. A place called the Shattered Earths is appealing to join us. Apparently, the Shattered Earths is a very rocky place, jutting from the ground in every inch, it's a barren place that hosts lots of struggling lives. I only heard snippets from Jessa who overheard snippets from his parents. Apparently, they're another charity cause. The Shattered Earths need us and they're despondent for their survival as a race. Knowing Jessa, he's going to bend his parents' ears again to get it. Irene pushed over a folder to me and I saw the seal on the folder and knew this was a big case and it had something to do with Vulturae. I opened the folder and read the content. Let me amend that. It's two cases from Vulturae. Apparently something unprecedented happened. The Shifting Sands gave way for a sight never seen before: an ancient labyrinth that snakes all across Vulturae. Caliph Aradin requested the assistance of Earth City Police and placed all three Vulturi cities in high alert. It would seem that strange dead things that inhabit the labyrinth that are breaking into the surface through spatial breach. Strange mummified undead walk into the surface at night and while there are no casualties yet, the people are beginning to panic.

The stationed Earth City personnel reported that these undead are mindless and savage. They have the intelligence of a feral beast and attack indiscriminately. They seem to ignore one another so they're easy to pick off one by one. The case file in my hand is highlighting a drone's expedition. Not only did the labyrinth reveal ruins of temples and necropolis but also unfamiliar underground civilizations, alien primitive dwellings and foreign cave networks. The same drone made it out back and the Shifting Sands by far has made no intention of swallowing back the labyrinth. Caliph Aradin has requested us to investigate it. The priest-king Makrissin has expressed his interest _(Which kinda made everyone panic. If a priest-king doesn't know about this and they're one of the oldest in Vulturae, what kind of nightmares might the labyrinth unleash?)_ and promised to prevent the sands from claiming the labyrinth while we're inside it. In return for that, he only asked we gather as many specimens as we could of the place. He's also willing to bless us if we take this trip and added his own reward.

My eyes were caught by a small report, a hastily inserted section. It speaks of sinewy desiccated corpses, twice as tall as a man and skinny bordering the malnourished. Their heads is said to be that of an animal skull. These were spellcasters and necromancers and wielded deathly magics and had undead attendants. Three of them have been spotted but their real numbers is uncertain. They've been terrorizing districts in Atennar. So far they've been sighted only in Atennar but they might spring up in other cities as well. Thankfully, these corpses seem to work alone. Then my eyes widened in horror as I read another section. I looked at Irene and she was grim.

 **The Chief Hierophant is dead, slaughtered along with his harem in his own palace-temple**.

Holy shit. This is a major development. It's a miracle that this hasn't made its way to the media. The Chief Hierophant has disapproved of Earth City presence in Vulturae. He's stubbornly refused our aid and went out of his way to antagonize us. He wasn't very popular with the commonfolk, laborers, merchants, artists, spellweavers and the guilds but had solid support from the faithful militants, temple cults and nobles. If I didn't know any better, his death would actually make 80% of Vulturi quite happy while the remaining 20% would be despondent. But the power vacuum left by the Chief Hierophant would ignite something else. Perhaps the civil war Caliph Aradin has been trying to stop will actually flood like a dam breaking.

"The High Priests are blaming us but everyone knows that the Chief Hierophant never wanted to do anything with us, they don't share the same sentiment. The situation is delicate. Nobody knew about his harem. Hierophants were supposed to lead celibate lives and the issue of his personal harem is making the entire situation even worse. The religious leaders feel their hold over the faithful slipping. They'll spout many lies about this. They'll do anything at this point to save their own hides." Irene said. I nodded my head. In this time and age, religion pretty much the same as politics.

Come to think of it, in **OUR** time and age it's the same as well. "I'm guessing the Second and Third Hierophants are on our side?" I asked. Irene nodded. Yep, those other two are true believers and servants of the Vulturi Pantheon. "Vulturi are not stupid enough to actually go to war while their cities are under attack, right?" I asked, reading the reports again. Irene sighed and rubbed her temples. "I wish." she said weakly. She looked at me again, looking doubly tired. "Read the second report. It gets worse." she said. I almost dreaded to read the second report.

Yep, it gets worse alright. High Priest Terterion, one of the few good ones, was killed while praying for Vulturae and her people at the Floating Temple of Ven, the Vulturae god of waters. A combined force of Vulturae Protectors and Earth City Police drove off the killers but it was too late for the little old man. My eyes widened. His killers were undead from beyond the sea, riding upon a sickly-green mist. **MOTHERFUCKER!** That's it! We're unleashing History on the Shadow Isles. Of all the godforsaken idiots in the planet, they had to kill off one of the good guys. Terterion's death brought a dark cloud over the already panicked populace. Frantic whispers of punishment of the gods or Vulturae invaded by Shuriman death-cults, Protectors and Police are barely containing it. The undead really picked a great time to attack. I imagined how Jessa would deal with a situation like this. I nearly fainted.

WHAT WAS I THINKING?!

He and Doki are both cruel tyrants! He'll go full-blown Inquisition on them and burn heretics like it's nobody's business. "No wonder you guys need my help. I'm amazed you only asked after letting it go this far." I said in a tone that expressed my disagreement. Irene sighed. "The top brass just decided now would be a good time. So can you help us?" Irene asked. That's when I went into deep thinking, mindlessly shoving food into my mouth and chewing without thought. Well, it's safe to say that going to the Shadow Isles is a no-go. Jessa will be relieved to hear this. The problem lies with our numbers. We only have so much crew to spare.

Mystery Inc. -Go and interview the clients about the other sighting of the Black Mist. We might have them bring more Villains to help us.

Villains -Maybe some of them will be assigned to meet up with the other client instead? Mystery Inc. could go with us to the Labyrinth. President Kaguya already requested a new Villain to be sent as representative to the Scattered Earths. And, yes, she doesn't know Jessa's their real boss.

Enigma Inc. team -Go with me and investigate the Vulturae Labyrinth.

Supernatural Investigator team -Standby. Gabriel might have another case for me. Damnit. Catharil said she wants in on the Shadow Isles assault team.

Court of Pluto, History Army and Catharil -Teach the Shadow Isles a lesson.

Jessa -Edengrad case? Is this a good choice? Maybe Kitsune can handle this better. He's literally chill all the time.

As I was thinking about this, Irene interrupted me and I looked up, cocking an eyebrow at her. "There's other things here." Irene said. I gave her an annoyed look. "Oh, my God. There are more?!" I asked in disbelief. Irene nodded. "They're minor cases, really. I think this is around the meddling kids' alley." she said. Minor cases, my ass. They're not particularly dangerous or anything. But their numbers was an entirely different matter. "Holy shit!" I said. I couldn't help myself. I looked at Irene in alarm.

1\. Weeping faces in Wall Street

2\. All sorts of Hauntings in Londonfield Town

3\. Ghostly procession in Pastly Halls

4\. Zombie animals in Prairie Town

5\. Ghost children in Viewpoint Castle Rocks

6\. Phantom bus in Gardens Street

7\. Cases of levitation in Manorwood Hotel

8\. Demonic shadows at night in Main Street

9\. Crawling, hollow-eyed, long-necked people in Sunflower Park

10\. Sounds of battle and phantom troops in Beachrock Castle Ruins

11\. Wailing women or children in Shadow Creeks Hotel

12\. Ghostly mass in Towertop Church

13\. Poltergeist activity in Pastly Lane

14\. Ghost train in Sutherville Train Station

15\. Crawling, long-haired, screaming woman in Westley Train Station

16\. Ghost gardener in Prairie Park

17\. Ghost children in Viewpoint Bus Station

18\. Disturbing butchered-looking phantoms in Gardens High School

19\. Phantom fortunetellers in Blakefield Drive

20\. Ghost hitchhiker in Surrey Lane

21\. Ghost ships in Beachrock Beachfront

22\. Phantom prank callers in Towertop Town

23\. Phantom candlelight in Wall Street Proper

24\. Apparitions and paranormal activity in Manorwood Cemetery

25\. Disembodied shrieks and screams in the night in Surrey Proper

My brain was mentally sorting out if these have some sort of connection. Something clicked. There definitely was something. All the sightings, they're all in the European Quarter. Sunflower. Westley. Huh. "I think I'm gonna need to look further at this." I said, holding up the folder in question. Irene shrugged. "Sure. Just don't let anyone from outside know I let you borrow this." she said. She looked at me and wondered why I was so obsessed with this one. "As soon as I read Westley and Sunflower in here, I remembered the case a long time ago." I said. She cocked her head sideways. "Right. This was way back before we met." I said. I looked at her and smiled grimly. She froze when she saw it. She knew she wouldn't like it one bit.

"The Grimswood Black Family Case." I said. Irene looked shocked. Her body went numb but her hands gripped the sides of the table in a death-grip. She heard about it alright. The gist of it? Just your ordinary high school Ghostbusters-wannabe occult club that really turned into a supernatural cult that secretly overtook the entire student body. Unlike most cults, this one is led by a boy with genius-tier brains. The result? For some goddamn reason, they managed to bring into this side creatures from the Other Side. It was these things that have been giving the students whatever material object they want, killing off their rivals or bullies or enemies and giving them supernatural power. The case was so big and disturbing that the government decided to cover it up, the first in all of Earth City's history. Even the media openly cooperated with this cover-up.

The result? The town of Grimswood is a ghost town, still a haven of disembodied things from the Other Side that wander its empty streets and rundown ruins to this day. "Is it true what they say? About its leader?" Irene asked in a whisper. I found it funny that she looked around before leaning forward and asking as if some eavesdropper might be around or something. "If you mean the leader is a handsome genius boy with great charisma, greater curiosity, erratic latent psychic abilities and sociopathic tendencies and a history of physical and sexual abuse since childhood, then yes." I replied. Irene's eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Yeah. It's sad." I said. If the boy's history never came to light, he would've been sentenced to death. "So what'll be our move?" Irene asked. I sighed and scanned the cases in front of me. Vulturae's situation is incredibly sensitive.

A civil war in addition to undead attacks from the Labyrinth and Wasted Wanderers, things couldn't get any worse. "I have to check on other contacts. I may have to reject some cases at my table now that I have this." I said. Irene looked worried. I looked up and saw that the rain had stopped. I stood up and stretched. My stomach's full but my heart's heavy. God, so many things to do. And I'm almost an hour late with my meeting with Gabriel. I looked at Irene. "I'll be taking both files with me. I need to rack up my brain." I said. Irene nodded and watched as I took off. She stood up and looked at the brightening sky. "There's no turning back, huh?" she said and walked off as well, with nothing but the ache of the bittersweet memories of her lost husband and child.

The so-called _Demoñitas Café_ is a favorite haunt of vampire wannabes, emos and Goths, basically anyone who's into dark, creepy and sickeningly edgy. From the European Quarter, it's a two-hour ride _(Thirty minutes if you go by air)_ by taxi to the Americas Quarter, just at the secret watering holes in the New York District. I stepped off the taxi right after paying him the pricey bill and giving him a respectable tip. It's always a pleasure to cruise along the winding roads of Earth City especially during the non-rush hours. It's even more beautiful when crossing between Quarters. Towers of steel and monuments of stone and metal give way to open spaces occupied solely by greenery, large bodies of water and placid animal life. You get the sense of etherealness of the beauty of the Free Areas _(They call it Free Areas, the rural spaces or nature reserves between Quarters)_. Jessa's doing a marvelous job of whispering environmental ideas to his parents and making it sound as if they came up with that themselves. I looked up at the neon sign of the Demoñitas Café and died a little inside. It depicts an oversexualized female vampire-demon lounging on a sofa and holding the leash of a werewolf, a fallen angel and a satyr, all three being sinful and magnificent male specimens.

If someone I knew caught me entering this place, I'll never be able to live it down. I sighed and walked into the short and narrow corridor into the café. I took a card from my pockets and flashed it at the musclebound bouncers at the door. They nodded and opened a secret door to the side of the wall. I walked into the dimly-lit winding metallic staircase as it wound down. This place was for the Fallen, the VIPs of the Demoñitas Café. The stairs came to a halt at a large door, a miniaturized version of the famed Doors of Judgment. I touched the door and it swung open to receive me. Inside was a blinding collection of black and violet silks and fabrics, covering every visible inch with only the dim glow of many angel-shaped or cross-shaped candles and faint light fixtures to cast eerie shadows against the walls. The large room was separated into sixteen booths lining against the wall to form a square-shaped enclosure to the service bar, food buffet and displays at the heart of the room. I've been to this place lots of times.

I already know where Gabriel waits for me. I walked to booth #12 and parted the black curtains. While the booth might resemble an overlarge almost-circle-shaped plush bed, it can be actually rearranged to a conference for your occult club, dinner between fellow supernatural enthusiasts or a serious discussion with your monster hunter friends. But, yeah, most of the time, people just screw in here. I saw the booth had been arranged to a table for a party but in reality it would be just me and Gabriel here. I saw him half-laying on the plush cushion, shirtless and making out with a Goth girl whose hands roamed his sculpted torso. "A little busy, Gabriel?" I asked, lowering my voice to a husky loud whisper-like tone. It came with the Unsettling power and it's fun to use it on everyone.

I heard the girl shriek and jump. Yeah, that was my intended effect. She took one look at me and her eyes widened, a mixture of surprise and awe. Yep. That's how famous I am to people who are into the supernatural scene. I'm not too popular with the scientific or religious types though. It's a given in this line of work. She hastily barked out an apology before dashing away excitedly, almost bouncing when our hands accidentally bumped. Gabriel muttered a string of colorful curses in rapid Spanish. I smiled at the young man. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare away your little dessert." I said as I sat myself opposite of him. "All's fine, Señorita. Glad you could come today. I almost thought you wouldn't show up." Gabriel said. He didn't even bother putting on his shirt. It suit me just fine. I like to have an eye candy while I conduct business myself. "The city called, my dear." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow when he cast a look at my new toy. "I met with a contact earlier. Queen Elizabeth II Park. You know how I feel about the stalls there." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. I looked at him and smiled.

I was delighted to see his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed. "What did you run into?" I asked. Immediately, Gabriel turned grim. It was good news. This wasn't his super-grim look, which meant trouble. This meant some of your stand run-of-the-mill case. I wonder if… "Señorita. The Black Family is back." Gabriel said. WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA! I almost lost my cool there. WHAT?! I got here from Irene's case that Seth's is still in Blackwell Asylum. Gabriel watched, quietly amused at the riot of emotions over my face. "What?" I managed to ask in a strangled voice. Gabriel smiled grimly and shook his head. "You still feel responsible for that kid, Señorita?" he asked. I gave him a look. This was back on the first year Jessa and I won our godhood among the Tal'ro Pantheon. We were nothing more but kids playing with new toys. We took the case on behalf of the Grimswood Police. Enigma Inc. and we were still inexperienced back then so we turned most of the time to Mystery Inc. for guidance. In their own goofy way, they managed to give us knowledge and wisdom based off their countless cases dealing with criminals dressed as supernatural beings and what few cases they have with the real thing. We infiltrated the local Grimswood High School, posing as one of the students while we searched the school for the signs.

We shouldn't have gone any farther than the Ghostfacers Club. Seth, Ellie, Sam, Travis, Kevin, Violet and Blaine were the freaks of the school, the center of mockery and ridicule of the school. Seth, who had good looks, good grades and amazing potential, had it harder than the rest. We befriended them, of course. We're freaks ourselves back in our world. We go against the tide, rebels against the conformity of society and stand outside the bias of a world that was shaped long before we have had our say about it. Maybe we should've listened with our hearts instead of finding things with our brains or we could have slowed down a bit and reached out them more, I don't know. We were newbies back then. Well, The Grimswood Black Family Case is one of our first cases and personal failures. If we only paused long enough to notice things right under our noses, Seth and his friends would be young adults in the careers of their choice, have a family or something or travelling around Earth City. In another two years or so, Jessa would be making an even stronger contract with the city itself.

This time the spatial anomaly would be Earth-size. So many more things to see and experience. That's why the Jessies could never finish off the Grimswood Black Family. They were our first ones, the ones that got away. "Yeah. I still do. We all do." I said to him. Gabriel gave a single nod and took out a cigarette, lit it and clamped it between his lips. He drew a long breath and blew a stream of smoke towards the ceiling. "Can't say I blame you. But this time, it's different. If that kid's back with all his cronies in tow, he'll do so much more damage this time than the last one." he pointed out. He didn't need to remind me that. I know Seth would do more damage than the last.

He'll be based back where it all started, the town of Grimswood. He'll be waiting for us, the so-called friends who turned them in the first place. For every day, we won't show up, Seth will unleash nightmares upon the unsuspecting Earthlings. When we do come, he'll want to go out with a huge bang. He would want to die in a blaze of glory. No, he would rather die than be sent back to the Asylum. I placed my hands on my temples and concentrated. From across space and time, my mind reached out to Irene, Sophia and Beatrice. I asked Irene to double-check if Seth is really still in Blackwell Asylum. I asked Sophia to track down the status of the other Ghostfacers and search the Internet, Underground Net, Gray Net and Dark Web for signs of digital arcane summoning sites. I asked Beatrice if she could use her network of teenage gossip to try to find out if a weird club, game or something is recruiting out there, particularly the ones entailing some paranormal process or something.

"That's a lot on your tray, Señorita." Gabriel said, sounding amused. I glared at him. "Seth really picked a good time to show up. I have huge cases of Vulturae. GOD! I swear we need to break in more people!" I said, slumping into the table and groaning hard. Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. "Should've thought of that before you started taking on larger cases." he added. I looked at him and smiled. "Maybe I should give you one." I said. He gave a bark of laughter. "Dios mio! That will be the day!" he said, wiping a tear off. "You're not up to your old tricks again, are you, Gabriel?" I suspected. I called him Gabby once and it didn't end well. He snorted. "You sound just like my mama." he said. He took a deep breath of the cigarette again. I flinched.

Smoking was never really my thing. I smoke the Volcano Cigar because it's magic and it protects me and I'm a god. I can't sick from this. He's much too young to be willingly breathing smoke to his lungs. I remembered something I was supposed to give to him. Come to think of it, I was supposed to give these to all the Supernatural Investigator team. But, again, I totally forgot about it. I took a palm-sized bag from my trenchcoat. This tiny thing was crammed full of protective mojos and enchanted within an inch of warding spells. I handed it over to him. He cocked an eyebrow at me as he took it. "What's this?" he asked. "A protection charm. I can't have my assets finished off by things that go bump in the night." I said. "Gracias." he muttered and pocketed it. I allowed myself a small smile and looked at him in the eyes. "What else have you heard lately? Do you have more info about the Black Family?" I said. Gabriel grinned and put down his cigarette. We began to talk.

000

 **JESSA**

Oh, hey, guys! Jessa here, reporting on the scene from the Middle School Department of Mason Fields University. The easygoing and carefree lessons of middle school keep my mind sharp and certainly keep me busy. I would be insane from boredom if I weren't going to school. Funny thing is I've been in middle school for centuries already. My classmates are all the same, my friends are all the same and my teachers are all the same. This brand of timelessness exists within everyone in Earth City, not just for everyone we know. I get the feeling why Earth City was created when we got zapped into Runeterra. Most CYOAs base their origins on Earth and because of that, there has to be some sort of facsimile of Earth in Runeterra. And, poof! That's where Earth City comes in.

I was in the middle of arts class, making papier-mâché, when a mind-message from Jessie came in. _I think we need more manpower for our cases._ That's what it said. I couldn't agree more. I said that to her a hundred times already. See here, if you go back up and see what our godly domains are, you'll see that Jessie and I share one same thing: Imagination. With this and with a lot of effort, we could pull things from the realm of imagination and bring it over to realspace. It takes a lot of effort on our part and the Jessies certainly can't do it just by ourselves. The Jessies and Kitsune combine powers to pull things from imagination and bring it over to our side. The realm of imagination is infinite. It is called the Imaginary _(Yeah, we conformed with the Rebirth lore. Get over it!)_ and it is the sum-total of all the consciousness and subconciousness of every intelligent life past, present and future. And get this.

The Dreamworld is a part of the Imaginary. This is a nigh-unreachable realm with infinite potential and resources as The Little Lands proved time and time again IF YOU COULD ONLY FIND A WAY TO BRING THEM OVER TO THIS SIDE. Think about it, before anything fictional or otherwise was ever created, it existed first as a spark of a concept, an idea, in the Imaginary, growing ever solid and tangible with as effort was dedicated into it, moreso as it is being actually realized in the real world. Within that realm, we could pull almost anything. Heck, we can pull out the entire Warhammer 40k world and deposit it here _(But we're not gonna do that because we're all gonna be goners if we did that. And I don't think we're strong enough to do that anyway)_. We did it before, the three of us. We pulled Albert Einstein, the one depicted from the Command and Conquer: Red Alert games, the genius responsible for the Allied superior technology.

Einstein is one of Earth City's leading citizens. He works closely with the Little Lands to create better imagined resources and is the head of the Peacemaker Initiative R&D Department. I was thinking of the most likely candidates we could pull from the Imaginary to assist us with the bigger amount of cases springing up from every direction. Ghostbusters _(And I mean the recent all-female cast. The movie didn't live up much to its source material but I'm an obsessed Melissa McCarthy fan so anything goes)_ and the guys from the anime Ghost Hunt _(You have heard about that, right?)_. Jessie doesn't know about it but I've been practicing in that department. I've been pulling Minions from Despicable Me and I've seen much success. I can pull five things at a time so the Ghostbusters is definitely a go.

Their scientific approach to the scenario is a great contrast to our hands-on, come-what-may one. And I also pulled Yuri, also from the Red Alert series, and he's now declared himself my most ardent and loyal supporter and working in an undisclosed location to further my cause. I won't say that I didn't pull out two Yuri MCV, an Allied MCV and a Soviet MCV while I was at it. I definitely didn't pull out 400 Super Hackers from Command and Conquer: Generals to fund myself. I absolutely didn't give Yuri 40 Oil Derricks to fuel his warmachine. I certainly didn't give him a pocket dimension to build his army far from prying eyes _(I only gave him one of the two Yuri MCV)_. And I certainly didn't make a bigger pocket dimension for myself to build all the others. No, sirree! Not me! And most of all, I certainly didn't pull out Premier Alexander Romanov, also from Red Alert, and replaced the Governor of the Russian District with him.

Anyhoo, practice makes perfect and I've certainly mastered that technique already. The only thing that keeps me from pulling entire universes from there is the fact that I find alien and non-human minds extremely confusing. Also, the Imaginary has some sort of failsafe that interferes whenever extraction beyond a certain threshold is being done _(And that threshold being no more than six things at a time)_.

The things I can't access are the ones that are already taken by Lord CYOA to give away as Soulbound Power. In a LoL perspective, it doesn't matter if the Soulbound Power gives you just one measly Health Potion, just one of that and everything from LoL becomes unavailable for extraction. Maybe I need to do some more research and find other things similar to Mystery Inc. to extract from the Imaginary. That's the catch. I'm getting good with the extraction. I think it's much easier for me to do it on my own because I lord over Dreamworld and Imagination at the same time, giving me a much easier time that I would otherwise expect. From what I know, Jessie's training her domains of Fun, Adventure, Guidance and Learning. All those cases from Enigma Inc. and Supernatural Investigator did her really good. As for me, aside from Dreamworld and Imagination, I have Nature and Family. I decided to send back a message to her. _I'll pull Ghostbusters and maybe Ghost Hunt too, super-tentative on that. Dunno about Ghost Hunt. Summon Paragons and Eidolons. Give me God, Prima, Taurorazyn, Titania or Enoch._ I sent her that message. "Uuummm… Jess?" a voice pierced my thoughts. I snapped out of it and looked up. The arts teacher, Mimi Yu, looked stupefied and impressed at the same time. I looked at my own work and my eyes nearly popped out. IT'S A SCOOBY DOO BONANZA!

Scooby In Paris.

Scooby By The Beach.

Sick Scooby In Bed With Chicken Soup.

Freaky Fallout With Fred.

Dollhouse Darkness With Daphne.

Victorian Vixen With Velma.

Sorcerer Showdown With Shaggy.

Supermall Shadows With Scooby.

Shopping With Scooby, Daphne and Velma.

Testing The New Trap With Scooby and Fred.

Burger Contest With Scooby and Shaggy.

Christmastime With Mystery Inc.

It's A Spooky Halloween, Scooby Doo!

Happy Easter, Scooby Doo!

Hearts and Kisses From Scooby Doo.

Scooby and The Gang In A Spooky Cemetery.

The Haunted House and Scooby.

OHMYLORDALMIGHTY! These weren't papier-mâché anymore! These were works of art! So instead of making ordinary papier-mâché, I made these pop-up things. "I think that's enough." Mimi said, prying paper from my hands. I guess I was lost in my own thoughts that my body just acted on instinct. It made Scooby Doo stuff again. "You know it wouldn't hurt if you tried something new. You've been making Scooby Doo ever since you started in my class." the teacher said with a playful tone. I smiled sheepishly. My other classmates were still doing theirs, occasionally casting looks of envy or admiration my way. _Just pick one. I can't get all of them at the same time._ Another message from Jessie. _Gimme God or Taurorazyn. Need divine magic to make things happen._ I replied to it. _Got it._ Her reply came. _Gimme Cerberus too. The Aura Kingdom one, not the Eon Watchers one._ I said back. _You're pushing your luck._ Jessie replied. I smiled absentmindedly. "How did you do these anyway, Jess? How did you make them stand like this?" Mimi asked. I looked at her in askance and just smiled. I went over to my bag and took out a book about origami folding and other paper arts.

"Cheater!" came the energetic voice from the classroom across the hall. "SHUT UP, THOR!" I yelled back. That was Thor, a rival-friend from Serene Serendipity. This is one of the major reasons why I like to stay as an eternal 10-year-old. The feeling of carefree easiness and timeless tranquility when you're in middle school is beautiful when you compare it to the chaos of high school or college. Yeah, you're still gonna go through puberty and all that but, hey, I literally played games throughout that phase so no worries for me. "Where did you get this? This level of dedication to paper arts is horrifying!" Mimi said while my classmates crowded around her. "It's in the library. I noticed it was collecting dust in the back collection so I took it out. Poor thing. No one borrowed it since I came along." I said, sighing.

"WHOA!" my classmates said in amazement as they watched the pictures in the book. "Now wonder." Mimi muttered under her breath. She looked at the front of the book if the author's name was there. "Ara! It's the principal!" Tio, one of my classmates, yelled when he read the name. Mimi immediately shut the book and looked like she came across something so blasphemous and sinful. She kneeled on the floor and looked at me in the eye. "Jess, return this book on recess, you hear? This book cannot be allowed to harm more people than it already did." Mimi said to me with all seriousness. "Huh?" was all I could manage to blurt. "The principal is a weirdo!" Maya, another of my classmates, said, her eyes widened at her own daring and looked around fearfully. When she saw it was safe, she began to giggle. One by one, the class followed laughing with her until we all were chuckling appreciatively. Well, there's a good reason for that. Max Lowell really is just an overgrown kid with a diploma. Well, he decorates his office with cartoons and animes, posters or figurines of them, A LOT OF THEM.

More than twice a week, he wears a cosplayer's costume into school _(Many of which really hurt my eyes that I thought I would lose them)_. The students and faculty laugh behind his back and he doesn't get much respect from anyone at all. Thankfully, he's much too absorbed into his own world to take notice or offense of the slights. Or maybe he does notice and he uses his fantasy as a coping mechanism. Anyway, I like Max enough. I have a soft spot for freaks and weirdoes.

Five of our gang, the Jessies, Erica, Doki and Nessie are weirdoes as fuck. The only reason we aren't bullied is because everyone knows how vindictive we could be if we set our minds to it. That, and because we stick together like glue. "He's weird but he's a good man. I think Max's better than that pervert principal in the news lately." I said. The class went quiet. "You watch news?" David asked, sounding impressed and stunned at the same time. "I'm forced to hear about it in our house." I said glumly. Mimi was looking at me with a wry smile on her face. "What, sensei?" I asked. "You're much mature than any kid I've ever-" Mimi said then stopped. A commotion entered the classroom uninvited and all too suddenly. It was the man we ridiculed, Principal Max Lowell himself. GOOD GOD, DON'T ABANDON ME!

I tried so hard not to shield my eyes as blubber was squeezed into a tight Love Protector Magical Girl Ayumi-chan costume. My classmates looked nothing less of horrified, their childhoods utterly destroyed. My friends Teri, Monty, Jack and Daisy stood rooted in place like the rest of everyone else, only they looked less aghast than the others. They've seen a lot of weird things when visiting my home anyway. It helped cushion the shock. "MIMI-SENSEI, OHAYOOOOOOOOO!" Max yelled, brandishing a glowing pink plastic star-wand. Excluding me, everyone shivered as cringe of biblical proportions washed over them. "It's nearly 12:00." I said under my breath. Late as always.

Accompanying Max were his two TYPE-03 Imaginary Friends, Princess Cutesy Wutsy and Princess Adorablicious, and his TYPE-02 Imaginary Friend, Black Overlord-King Eternal God-Emperor of Moonless Starless Night, carried always around by Max in his grimoire form. "Principal, this is a little too early for this." Mimi said, sweating like crazy. Too late. Max already spotted the book she was trying to hide. "OHOOOOOO! MIMI-SENSEI, YOU LIKE ORIGAMI TOO?!" he yelled. Mimi froze like a deer in the headlights. "No, no, no, this is Jess'!" she said in alarm. Max's booming laugh deafened everyone. He glided over to me and smiled hugely when I stood my ground instead of trying to run away in terror or disgust. Yep, I corroborate what I said before. Max's fantasy is his coping mechanism. I saw his eyes brighten considerably when he came to me, seeing me stand my ground. "YOU LIKE ORIGIMA, JESSA?!" he shrieked with excitement.

"Hai!" I said to him, smiling so bright it lit the room like dawn. Before he could squeeze a word in edgewise, I did what I knew would both please him and everyone else. I gave a critique to his book. So as it happened in the next five minutes, Mimi sat at her desk trying to hold onto her laughter, my classmates were smiling with admiration and Max was busy furiously copying down notes. It was only after ten minutes that I ended my criticism of his work, not the insulting kind, mind you, that's so common in our world but the one where we really give advice and insights so that these people may better help themselves in the future. Max closed his little notebook and looked up. I remember the chubby guy, _Hirano Kōta_ , from High School of The Dead, the gun otaku who has his own cool moments. Yep, I can clearly see it overlap his image. Max nodded to me once and walked out of the room without another word, still wearing his cool intense expression. Five minutes after he left, everyone was still gawking at the door. They swiveled their heads in my direction, eyes sparkling with awe. "Jess, I don't know what you did but it took care of him like a pro." Mimi said, sighing in massive relief. I just smiled and the bell rung. Yay, lunch break! My classmates immediately rushed out of the room, eating at the playground's picnic tables or running off to meet with friends. I get a little busy myself when it comes around this time.

While the classroom nearly emptied itself, Mimi rushing off in hopes of buying what's left of Strawberry Yogurt milkshakes in the vending machine, only Teri, Monty, Jack, Daisy and I remained in the room. But we wouldn't be by ourselves in minutes. By the way, Monty, Jack and Daisy aren't friends I picked up from Serene Serendipity. They're Earthlings I made friends with and their home is Earth City. The only friend I picked sharing classes with me is Teri. As Fate would decree, we only had several minutes when faces began peeking into the room and bodies came rushing in excitedly. Most of them were my younger brothers and sisters and then there was Erika, Christopher, Hana and Thor. We finished arranging the tables and chairs into one big table when they came barging in. This is one of the tiring things I do every day. "Hey, guys!" Teri called as everyone came in. It was a special day for everyone. I told them I'd treat them all today and I revealed the food for today. Everyone ooohhh-ed and aaahhh-ed as I dramatically presented a lot of food from Trump's. I think Jessie told you already that I own the joint? Yeah, that's why I can get as much food as I want from there and I'm not zapping these food into existence. My management buys them from Earth City, of course. We wouldn't want to break the economy or get unwanted attention.

I felt a tugging on my sleeve and looked down to see Kitty, Anya and Jake looking up at me with expectant faces. "Onii-chama, did these come with a toy?" Jake asked, barely keeping himself from jumping up and down from pure excitement. "Yep. But they're all the same." I said. "Which is good 'cuz everyone can have one!" Yacob said. Okay, maybe it's the toys that I'm zapping into reality. The latest toy is a door-shaped wall with four doors that each led to a special playground. One door led to a mini-beach, the other to a mini-winter wonderland, the other led to a mini-amusement park and the last led to a magic farm. I distributed the toys and watched as they marveled at their new toys. Of course, Teri was ecstatic about this. Her parents deprived her of anything remotely fun and she needed more color into her life. Everyone here already received a lot of toys from me _(Of course, I try to hide it as some kind of lucky draw or something)_. Of course, I always remind Teri to hide her toys lest her parents find it and take it away from her. Luckily, I gave her a TYPE-02 Imaginary Friend, Mr. Giggles, to keep all her secrets safe.

It was also this time that I leave my body in auto-pilot while I wander somewhere else, attend to things elsewhere. You might notice that Jessie has her Enigma Inc. and Supernatural Investigator to keep her busy. I trust you assume that I have my family to keep me busy as well as secretly undergoing my own self-interest in Earth City under the noses of everyone who know better? Well, yeah, you're right. But I call those things more of a hobby than a job really. You see, I have a big secret not even Jessie knows about, a secret that only Scooby Doo Villains know but not Mystery Inc. themselves. I made a little deal with Lord CYOA back then if I could have a grimdark extra CYOA to meddle with around, something to keep me busy. He told me he could give that to me but that's not the way his powers or role works. Everything asked beyond what's supposed to be given must entail a risk and a danger and I, being an idiot and 100% Chuuni, said yes. Thus, the Faustian deal was set and I was given two CYOAs, **GUARDIANS** and **FORCES OF DARKNESS** , and this has been my personal battle ever since I discovered the downside.

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the link so you could check it out yourself. Or just Google it. If you check Forces of Darkness via Funnyjunk, there will be a link to the Guardians CYOA in the comments section below._

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **imgur**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/a/rG2nw**

 **https**

 **:**

 **/**

 **/**

 **funnyjunk**

 **.**

 **com**

 **/channel/cyoa/Forces+of+darkness+cyoa/yRrwLlE/**

Both CYOAs focus upon a great war that has existed for a thousand years, a war between the Forces of Darkness and the Guardians. Normally, the CYOA would entail that the reader is being recruited by either forces to bolster their numbers in a bid of winning the war and ensuring their side's victory. The Forces of Darkness are spilling into the world the Guardians are protecting. Both sides are stalemate for now and I have no control over the number of people being recruited to join the war. Some favor the Guardians, others embrace the Forces of Darkness. It's a slow progress but the Forces of Darkness have a clear edge if you observe the fight long enough. Many of the Guardians are either dead, aging or have nearly used up all their strengths. With the Corruptor's removal of one of their own and using the Corrupted Guardian's disciples against her former allies, the Guardians are hard-pressed in this delicate situation. This is made even worse when you discover that the Forces of Darkness have more luck recruiting people to their side compared to the Guardians. And this is where the danger comes in.

If the Guardians lose, the Forces of Darkness' next target would be Runeterra, their first landfall being on Earth City itself. Another war will erupt in Runeterra, one that will never end until one victor remains, and the Guardians must not be allowed to fall here. Earth City cannot be allowed to fall. Failure is not an option. This is the reason why I've been breaching the Dreamworld and the Imaginary as a whole, bringing things from there into the living world, doing behind Jessie's back all this time. I imagined myself appearing in the Eternal Battlefields. I gave this nameless place this name. I've appeared more than once in the battle, fighting on behalf of the Guardians, using my divine power to sunder the forces of evil. In this place, I'm weaker than I am in Runeterra. Weaker in a sense that I'm more limited here than I am in Runeterra. If I move my trailer here, Jessie would be asking where it went and she'll be wanting answers from me if she gets a hint of me hiding something from her. In this place, however, the things I pulled from the Imaginary and Dreamworld are absolute nightmares here. They're in the same vein as the Scooby Doo Villains with their relentless numbers and persistent firepower but required resources, timing and preparation.

I have my Allied, Soviet and Yuri forces safely nestled in my personal pocket dimension and I've established an entrenched base here while another bigger, more fortified one seats at the heart of the Guardians camp. It is also from the Guardians camp where Yuri built his own fortified headquarters and where he commands his forces, his base very near to mine in the highly unlikely event I would be under siege. In the future, I would need to bring competent people to be my generals, commanding their own forces while I'm away from the battlefield. Our presence has been a heavensent to the Guardians who are too proud to admit they needed more than just a little help. We revealed our presence with a huge display of firepower.

We attacked unexpectedly the Forces of Darkness. America, France, Germany, Korea and Great Britain each activated their Weather Control Devices, creating Lightning Storms among the heavy troops of the Forces of Darkness. Russia, Cuba, Libya and Iraq launched payloads from their Nuclear Missile Silos, their Nuclear Attacks decimating the backline of the swarm of relentless monstrosities. Yuri and I used each of our own Psychic Dominators to destroy their fortifications and seize the minds of all caught in the psionic blast and Genetic Mutators turned their most veteran warriors into loyal Brutes for our side. This display of unprecedented power shocked both the Guardians and the Forces of Darkness, albeit without some risk. Though we've driven back the dark hordes with our Superweapons, we've been branded as high-priority targets. You can count on the enemies to swarm all over our forces in an almost suicidal manner every time we make an appearance and spies, assassins and saboteurs prioritize us over the Legendary Commander and his disciples. With our superior firepower and technology, you would think the battle would come closer to an end or shift favor to the Guardians' side. Well, I'm wrong, you're wrong, we're all wrong. Seems there was more to the bargain than I knew about.

With my appearance, new and more competent disciples have sprung up like weeds and what's worse is that three new leaders of the Forces of Darkness have emerged. The three new Generals of Darkness would be **Beelzebub** who leads an endless tireless army of demons, fallen angels, hellspawns, hellbeasts and damned souls, The **Fallen King** who leads legions of tireless undead that rise repeatedly whenever they're struck down and The **False Prophet** who commands armies of obsessed fanatics, corrupt clergy, deluded faithful and possessed an array of dark miracles. If you read the FORCES OF DARKNESS, The False Prophet is on par with the End of The World with the destruction of his dark miracles but heavily relies on the right conditions. The only reprieve is that our defenses have much longer range compared to his disciples' casting range. Among the leaders, it would seem that Beelzebub is the one who is both feared and mistrusted. I mean, the Forces of Darkness give his forces a wide berth whenever they appear on the battlefield, never come to their rescue if the tides turn. For good measure, for it would seem that Beelzebub is only in it for the shits and giggles.

He doesn't care if who comes out as the victor of this war, he's merely passing the time and has brandished power so frightening that even his fellow Generals fear him, moreso the End of The World whom Beelzebub tested his power on. By the way, Beelzebub's little prank just delayed the End of The World's arrival by another thousand years and extended the war by the same amount. The Fallen King is a specter-embodiment of necromancy and undeath as a whole. He is capable of summoning all manners of undead, skeletal ones and zombie beasts being the mainstay of his forces. He's a nightmarish foe to engage but he can't fight and call undead at the same time and thus, chose to supply the Darkness' ranks of slow but near-unstoppable undead juggernauts. He's on the same league as the Mother of Monsters in their neutrality to the powermongering of the other Generals. His minions are twice more in number compared to that of the Bottomless Maw but they are mindless and needed to be overseen by the Fallen King's lieutenants and disciples to actually be effective. The False Prophet's power centers around his disciples who can wield lesser versions of his dark miracles, all his other minions are on the cannon fodder list much like the Bottomless Maw's and much weaker. Unlike the Bottomless Maw's though, dark miracles can give his minions power and other boons such as spellcasting abilities for example.

Going back, I surveyed the battlefield from above via magical vision. Yuri and I have been planning something right under our noses. Well, we thought, if the Corruptor can seize the mind of a Guardian and turned her into the Corrupted Guardian, why can't we seize the mind of a General of Darkness and have them and their minions serve us instead? The most susceptible to our control was the False Prophet and his armies since they were only human extremists armed with black miracles. We were thinking of seizing their minds and bringing them over to us. Yuri still hasn't finished adding the finishing touches to the beefed Psychic Amplifier. But when this baby would come online, The False Prophet and everything of his will serve the cause of the Guardians and the Darkness won't know what hit them. Of course, when I first proposed this to the Guardians, they felt revulsion and fear at first but when I pointed out that the means justifies the end and the end being the Guardians win and the Darkness is sent packing, they reluctantly agreed. It would seem that the scar of losing the Corrupted Guardian still lingers on their mind.

While I'm here, I handle the overall command of the Red Alert army, save for Yuri's personal army. When I'm gone, the command is handed over to ten Bosses from Scooby Doo: The RPG and Scooby Doo: The RPG II. They're the ones who gave players a real challenge in their levels and their minions were something I would really want to unleash against the Darkness as well as have them watch our allies' back.

America- The **Witch of Bleakrock** _(Chapter 1: Witch of Bleakrock)_. The Witch of Bleakrock supplies us with an endless swarm of zombies, ghosts, skeletons, cursed objects, hexes, witches, superstitions made real, unnatural weather patterns, paranormal activities, animated plant life and stone gargoyles. Challenging to counter because of their numbers, undetected until they attack, and how they spam their disruptive attacks.

France- The **Evil Fairy** , The **Seven Good Fairies** _(Chapter 28: Sleeping Beauty Mystery)_. The Evil Fairy has given us her courts of wicked spirits, witches, curses given life, mischievous fairies, creatures of thorn and barbs and fire-breathing dragons. The Seven Good Fairies has given us access enchanted commonplace objects, enchanted toys, enchanted books, fairytale princesses and princes made real, fairytale villains made real, blessings and good fortune. The Evil Fairy's minions are freaking fast and sneaky when attacking and have DoT effects or AoE damage, their debuffs are nothing to be scoffed at too. The Seven Good Fairies' minions spam their spells like crazy and are long-ranged and they usually buff each other repeatedly.

Germany- The **Sky-Stone** _(Chapter 32: Religion of Sky-Visitors)_. The Sky-Stone has been generous with its hordes of malevolent alien invaders, mind-controllers, brainwashed military, a mind-controlled dictator's army, zombified animals, zombified humans, mutants, mutant plants, WMDs and UFOs. Incredibly hard to counter because of how fast they fill the place with damaging projectiles while pushing on ruthlessly.

Great Britain- The **Genie** _(Chapter 24: Three Wishes)_. The Genie has been granting our wishes with a flood of several unfortunate wishers' wishes twisted and turned into tangible innumerable monsters. Denizens of a demented dreamland and wonderland, toys turned into everyone's favorite nightmare, literal monster cars, weather monsters, a storm of the century of money and jewelries, yandere superhuman girlfriends/boyfriends, bloodthirsty video game characters, high-tech opulent real estate out to get you, malls that will make you think how much a nightmare shopping is, beloved loved ones and pets brought back from the dead as zombies. How can you counter when monsters are freaking spawning all over you and you can't seem to shake them off? Also, they have combo chain-attacks.

Korea- The **Fairwaters Triangle** _(Chapter 3: Cruise Gone Wrong)_. The Fairwaters Triangle have been visiting our enemies misfortune with spontaneous typhoons and bizarre weather patterns, sea fauna gone crazy, sea monsters, ghosts and relics of those claimed by Triangle itself, ghost ships, ghost aircrafts, alien spacecrafts, mermaids and sirens and rampaging sea gods. Difficult to anticipate because of how each of these can blur your senses and raise floods upon your surroundings to quickly turn the environment against you.

Russia- The **Time Machine** _(Chapter 29: Journey Through Time, Chapter 30: Journey Through Time II)_. The Time Machine has been pulling countless armies from the past. Generals, soldiers, armies, legions and wartime from different times of different eras of different places, all coming together to swarm on your ass. Aside from the obvious swarming method, they can attack in so many ways that you won't even know what hit you and you won't even know how to counter, each of them has a unique attack pattern and strategic approach.

Cuba- The **Cryptid** _(Chapter 4: Jungle Mayhem)_. The Cryptid's jungles have been quick to pledge us their endless numbers. Vicious beasts of many shapes and sizes, ghosts and gods of civilizations swallowed by the jungle itself, savages, crazed madmen, greedy treasure hunters, cursed objects of dark power and the wrath of Mother Nature itself ensure none go unpunished. They will throw all manners of disabling attacks at you while steadily closing the distance and they excel in ambushes.

Libya- The **Haunted Carnival** _(Chapter 2: Haunted Carnival)_. The Haunted Carnival is more than eager to throw in its performers, all for a good laugh. Clowns, performers, jugglers, magicians, acrobats, knife-throwers, fire-eaters, ballerinas, toymakers, beastmasters, ringmasters, tamed beasts and the very Carnival itself rises to make the ultimate killing joke. OHMYHOLYGODALMIGHTY! SO MUCH CC COMING YOUR WAY! Also, kudos to how frightening they move and attack you, double kudos to the eerie music and sound effects.

Iraq- **Dante** _(Chapter 26: Divine Comedy)_. Dante's bringing Hell into the knife fight, all hands down. The tortures of the Nine Circles of Hell, its demonic jailors and fallen angel wardens, embodiments of the Seven Deadly Sins and the endless hordes of sinners coming at your enemies, hoping to earn their salvation by damning them. A literal hell of a level because of their units split into weaker ones when killed, also they explode when killed, also they rush at and stick to you when they die. They also sport a lot of unique CC, each fashioned by a Sin.

Yuri- The **Guardians of The Desert Rose** _(Chapter 5: Legend of The Desert Rose)_. The 8 Guardians of The Desert Rose brings the desert into the war. Mummies of priests, sorcerers and warriors, skeleton warriors, sand wraiths, sphinxes, towers firing searing sunlight, mummified pets, beasts of the Nile and the desert, Egyptian gods, sandstorms all come to aid you. All enemy encounters include a high-powered Mini-Boss who will empower its allies while attacking with fan-patterned homing projectiles.

Basically, with the Scooby Doo Villains in charge when I'm gone, they're like super-buffed super-cheating Insane A.I., more than capable of posing a challenge to the enemy while competently defending themselves and managing their forces. In addition to that, these Bosses also deployed their scores of minions to join the attack. I gave them specific instructions to avoid friendly fire with our allies because that would be something that'll blow up in our faces when the front collapses and things make a mad rush in our direction. At the heart of my main base and Yuri's base at the Guardians camp, portals to our respective pocket dimensions stood on permanent manifestation. I've requested that a number of disciples of the Silent Sphinx be posted on permanent guard. These portals could send reinforcements through them as well as supply resources and electric power to keep our bases up and running. My pocket dimension is a lot bigger compared to the one I gave to Yuri and that gave me a lot of space. A wealth of Nuclear Reactors gave me all the power I need for both my main base and extension base while supplying power to Yuri's base as well. Anyone who is foolish enough to charge through the access points to both bases will face a tidal wave of resistance.

Grand Cannons, Prism Towers, Tesla Coils, Psychic Towers and Gattling Cannons made a huge wall over my base while soldiers and combat vehicles are ready to enter the fray. Harriers and Black Eagles soar the skies to deliver tactical strikes against enemy heavy hitters and priority targets but their main task is taking out enemies getting close to the base. Attack Dogs and Yuri Clones patrol the wall of defense buildings, ready to reveal anything trying to slip through by disguise. Terror Drones moved in packs in a farther distance, constantly circling a strategic perimeter around the base. The bulk of the army we field are all flying units. Aerial attacks were a glaring weakness of both the Guardians and the Forces of Darkness. That would mean Rocketeers, Harriers, Black Eagles, Nighthawk Transports, Kirov Airship, Siege Choppers and Floating Discs make up the brunt of my forces.

I also throw in land-based vehicles too but I mostly stick with Prism Tanks, Mirage Tanks, fully-occupied Battle Fortresses, Terror Drones, V3 Rocket Launchers, Apocalypse Tanks, Gattling Tanks and Masterminds. That being said, the weaknesses of the Red Alert army is spotted immediately. If by any chance, we're engaged in close-quarters combat, we're dead. If in the divine misfortune our base is taken out, we're dead. If we run out of allies to hide behind, we're dead. If we can't move fast enough or flee fast enough, we're dead. If we run out of money _(Believe me, we burn throughout budgets like crazy)_ , we're also dead. If our power plants or reactors are taken out or disabled, we're dead. In fact, our real strength lies with our Superweapons. We can clear entire battalions in one strike and these attacks only have a short cooldown in between uses.

Our commandos, Tanya, Boris and Yuri Prime _(Yuri himself, plus one more thanks to Cloning Vats)_ , are at the thick of the battle, taking out scores of enemies while being surrounded by protective allies. We're the only ones to join the Crumbling Colossi and his disciples when the others have retired. I closed my eyes and materialized the things I pulled from the Imaginary these last five nights. 10 Tech Hospital _(Red Alert 2)_ , 10 Tech Machine Shop _(Red Alert 2)_ and 3 Veteran Academy _(Red Alert 3)_.

This is a huge boon to all of us, not just the Red Alert army. All soldiers are affected by Tech Hospital while disciples of the Crumbling Colossus and the Glorious Galleon are affected by Tech Machine Shop, giving them all self-healing capabilities. 3 Veteran Academy meant all of my units arrive on the battle with full veterancy, enhancing their performance considerably. We need all these bonuses, mind you. In the end, our units are still armed men and piloted tanks. What we're facing up against are hordes of supernatural creatures that can tear a man limb from limb in seconds.

I appeared at our extension base. This base only has Barracks and War Factories as its main buildings but it was surrounded by a literal Great Wall of defenses. Grand Cannons lined the place, never stopping their long-ranged barrage at the enemies. Rocketeers and Floating Discs serve as our mainstay defenders while a huge number of Siege Choppers continually relocated and landed to bombard enemies with their cannons. Psychic Radars revealed infiltrators before they could approach and they would be instantly obliterated. Attack Dogs and Yuri Clones patrolled the perimeters just to be sure. Hhhmmm…

Terror Drones are really becoming popular, huh. The mechanical arachnids have been deployed in bigger numbers by the Scooby Doo Villains. They were quick enough to dodge ranged attacks and could tear apart even the most armored carapace of the Black Queen's insects. A blaring siren filled the battlefield, signaling to allies and enemies alike. The Nuclear Attacks from the Soviets rose as Nuclear Missile Silos once more hurled their salvos into the depths of the enemy ranks. Brilliant light claimed the horizon as the nukes fell to the land, giant mushroom clouds rose into the air and the shockwaves of the blast reached even to us. On this time, our allies take the time to catch their breaths and resupply. Beacons of light rose into the air from the heart of the Guardians camp and the skies of darkened. The Allied forces are deploying their Weather Control Device, Lightning Storms would surely wreak havoc to the enemy side again. As a God of Nature, I don't doubt that what we're doing is dangerous and damaging to the planet _(It's not long-lasting since it dissipates after completing its intended effect but still)_ but I've taken the Seed of Life from the land beneath the Forces of Darkness.

Slowly but surely, I've been starving them, made sure the elements are harsh to them. Nothing green ever grew at their side, not even a spot of microbial life. I know beyond the lines of the Forces of Darkness is the portal they've used to breach into this world. If I could only get to it and close it, their threat is as good as dead. But as I've said before, I'm weak here, no different than an immortal with limited use of great power. In addition to the modified Psychic Amplifier being prepared to seize the False Prophet and all of his, Yuri and I have been beefing up the Psychic Dominator. It's the only Superweapon to have a small amount of usage in this war. While we can't have it control entire countries like it was capable of doing in the unaltered timeline, we could focus its dominating power to a point that we could theoretically permanently mind-control a General of Darkness. We have seen great success in isolating the psionic gene and amplifying it via selective flash-evolution and cellular reintroduction, a method Doc Einstein himself made.

Yuri Prime, Yuri Clones, Masterminds, Psychic Towers and the Psychic Dominator itself can now mind-control the monsters in the Eternal Battlefields. We've been stealing disciples and minions of the Darkness and turning them against their former masters. Particularly lucrative was stealing disciples of the Bottomless Maw, the Corruptor, the Black Queen and the End of The World, for each of them could cause chaos at the ranks of enemies. If they were taken out, it was no loss to our side. It would take many more years to achieve this fact but Yuri and I have been focusing on it. I watched as a Nighthawk landed into the field and watched as Boris, Tanya and the two Yuri Primes exited the combat helicopter. "Hey, boss!" Tanya yelled, clearly glad to be taking time off from the battlefield. Well, Yuri and Einstein are not the only ones I pulled from Red Alert 2. President Dugan, General Carville, Tanya, Boris, Lieutenant Eva and Lieutenant Zofia are among the few sentient ones in my service, the rest are concepts given form and function and space and time. They're like NPCs in a sense. Lieutenant Eva and Lieutenant Zofia coordinated the command for the Allied and the Soviets respectively and I've given them some command over their respective forces to supplement the Scooby Doo Villains. And, yes, Michael Dugan and Ben Carville are back at Earth City backing my mother up, just like Romanov does. "Hi, guys! I come bearing gifts!" I said. I snapped my fingers and food and beverages of alcoholic and non-alcoholic origin appeared.

I took these from my comfy trailer's Restaurant, Reaper's Bar, Café and Pixie Bakery appeared on top of the conjured table. "Food! Wonderful!" Boris said, rubbing his hands together. Well, it seemed the Imaginary went out of its way to give Boris more personality and expanded lifestyle. He's the only Red Alert 3 commando who's not expanded enough unlike the other two commandos. The Imaginary did a great job filling in the blanks. I watched as the commandos and logistical officers sat down at the table and begun helping themselves to the food, manners be damned. "Whoa, guys. Are you that starved?" I asked, noticing how closely they resemble Shaggy and Scooby. "Yeah! It's a big day! Didn't you hear? We're closing in on the Bottomless Maw's area!" Eva said. "With Maw out of picture, Guardians win big, yes? War will come to end much sooner." Zofia agreed. This was big news but not the news I expected. All the current psychic breakthrough we're having was centered around seizing the Bottomless Maw's mind and deploying its cannon fodder minions for the Guardians' cause.

I highly doubt the Darkness will allow us to overtake the Maw. If anything, they will dedicate twice more in their defense. My Spies at their main camp informed me of the Generals of Darkness' hiring spree for new blood. They've offered a lot of ridiculous rewards that I don't know if they're able to really give it when the time comes. I've also heard worrisome rumors that two new Generals have come forward. I don't know who they are and what they're capable of doing. Right now, my biggest concern is Beelzebub. His forces and his powers are the only ones who could dent our defense right now and halt the advantage we're giving to our allies.

What makes me even more nervous is the fact that Beelzebub seem to know where to hit us and how to hit us. His disciples wield powerful eldritch arts, are at their peak of unholy fitness and innately had access to dark magics that could conjure all the minions they could ever want, even grand-scale rituals equal to the destructive strength of our own Superweapons. His forces have the highest mortality rate but they are the ones we wouldn't really want to face head-on in the battlefield. Beelzebub's contribution to the Darkness is the most decisive. I could only count the scenes where the King of Hell's forces overturned the advantage the Guardians had and pushed us back, invigorating the Darkness into dismantling our forces piece by piece. I have a sneaking suspicion that Beelzebub is another Player. I don't know what his real purpose is other than the fact that he seems to take the entire thing as a joke.

Of course, being the Big Bad Evil God of the Netherworld, he can do whatever the fuck he wants to do. Darkness is lucky he's on their side and not siding with the Guardians. I saw one turn of event when the daughter-queens of the Black Queen became so incensed that they turned against the army of hell. It was a sight the Guardians never saw before. Never in the hundreds of years has the Forces of Darkness collapsed in on itself. The battle immediately went to the Guardians' favor as the ranks of the Forces of Darkness turned against Beelzebub's forces. They were all obliterated by the Genetic Mutator's power Yuri and I unleashed at just the right moment. That seen had been the closest thing to the Guardians actually storming into the heart of Darkness' camp. Only through the sheer sacrifice and effort mounted by the disciples of the Dragonliche and the End of The World were the Guardians repelled from their lands. If Beelzebub is indeed a Player, one can only imagine what tricks he has up his sleeves. "Our power keeps enemies at bay! Keeps allies strong and hopeful!" Boris said, watching the veritable destruction inflicted over at the enemies' side of the battlefield.

"Yes. For how long? We know more of them will come out from that portal. We need to do something about that portal." I said. We've tried launching all our Superweapons at that thing far, far behind the enemy lines but still it stands, undaunted and undamaged. Perhaps the magic keeping it in this realm is far powerful than we thought it would be. Teleporting myself over there is out of the question, of course. As if I could in the first place. I only have enough divine energy to make a long-lasting miracle plus teleporting myself back and forth here. So far the miracles I've made in this world relates only to slowly reversing the damage of time and age to the remaining Guardians. If I become powerful, I hope I might be strong enough to be able to resurrect a fallen Guardian. The Fallen Titan, the Nameless Hero and the Glorious Galleon deserve a second shot to defending this world again from those who seek to subdue it. Each time I use it, I can reverse the harm done by fifty years, woeful compared to the result I was aiming for. "Maybe I should talk to that recruiter again and put up my own offer in there." I said aloud. At that, Eva and Zofia jumped up from their seats.

"My General, we have considered that too. Please take look at the drafts we made." Zofia said. She and Eva produced folders from somewhere in their suits and rushed over to me. "Well, that was fun while it didn't last." Tanya said. "Recruits will do us good, yes. We can only do so much after all. Problem lies with how we will distribute our limited resources." Yuri contemplated as he stared into his tea. "Numbers are good." Tanya said after thinking about it. If we had disciples the same way Guardians and Generals of Darkness have, we could cover a lot more bases. Right now, our forces are holed up in the Eternal Battlefields, attacking the heart of the Darkness, but they have activities all over the planet. Maybe while going after the snake's head, it would be great if we could go after other parts of the serpent's body, deny it from one another other until all the others stands alone and vulnerable. That's when we fall over them in one fell swoop.

"I believe you have ways to make it desirable enough." Yuri said thoughtfully. Yep, we all knew what he was talking about. It's about the sudden swell of Darkness ranks as recruits came pouring in like heavy rain. I have such things to make it desirable but what I want to attract are the loyal ones. The Guardians have some way to inspire loyalty to their disciples and allies but we don't have the same guarantee. Frankly, I don't want the same advantages RA2 has to be turned against us. Superweapon attacks raining down on the Guardians' camp is the last thing we ever need.

An idea hit me. YYYEEESSS! THAT'S IT! I'VE GOT IT! "I hear them bells ringing." Tanya said teasingly over to me. "An idea!" Boris laughed, slapping a hand on the table. I nodded. I think I know what to offer them after all. Let them play a game and while they're playing, it wouldn't hurt if they turned all of that hurt to the Forces of Darkness. But maybe I should just stick to the classics. I'll try to get my grubby hands on old RTS games, see if they're still available for extraction. It seemed unlikely that they've been claimed though. I mean, would you really pick Age of Empires when you can have God of War? Would you pick Rise of Nations when you can have Diablo? Let's see…

Dawn of War- Winter Assault, Dark Crusade, Soulstorm

Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3- Uprising

Command and Conquer: Generals- Zero Hour

Lord's Legacy- Court of The Damned, Silent Saints, Gods' Return

Long Live The Dead- Victoria's Vengeance, Arrival of Apocalypse

Scares: Reflection of Humanity- Witches' Sabbath

UnEnding

All-Out War

Battleborne- Attack From Below, The Conclave, Where Asia Once Stood, Uncle Sam

Universe At War: Earth Assault

Age of Wonders III- Golden Realms, Eternal Lords

Battle Realms- Winter of The Wolf

Age of Mythology- The Titans, Tale of The Dragon

Age of Empires III- The WarChiefs, The Asian Dynasties

Stronghold Legends

StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty- Heart of The Swarm, Legacy of The Void, Nova Covert Ops

WarCraft III- Frozen Throne

I smiled. I don't know if it will work but I get the feeling that it will work out somehow. If I can't get my hands on these, I can get other games. Heck, there's a ton of them out there. "Are you guys interested in scouting talents for me?" I asked. The commandos and the officers looked at each other in alarm. "Who will make sure things run smoothly here?" Tanya asked, voicing everyone's main concern. "The Villains, of course. They're more than capable of keeping things fine." I said. "Give the word and we are ready." Zofia said. "Rest for a while. As soon as I'm done talking with the other Guardians, we'll go." I said. It won't be the first time they've visited Earth City. Duh, I give them day-offs, breaks and vacations too, you know. I teleported myself over to the heart of the Guardian camp. Reappearing out of thin air, I was greeted immediately by a barrage of energetic voices, mostly males.

Countless warriors moved around me as did encampments of each of the Guardians. In addition to the rank-and-file soldiers, there was the disciples of the Guardians themselves, who formed a significant core of the Guardians' fighting force. Flying galleons and laughing djinns flew in the sky above me while giants, titans, nameless soldiers, masters of magic, behemoths, commanders and sphinxes moved about. Some of them in their human form, others still in their combative form, these brave men and women form the core defense of this world. They either were taking a break, catching on their sleep, doing maintenance to their armor and weapons or sparring with each other. The Guardians' camp was huge, split into many encampments for the various disciples of the Guardians themselves.

I walked towards the largest tent, one that shared space some distance from my fortified main base. As I approached it, I saw small squads of Attack Dogs and Yuri Clones patrolling the area around it. They paid me their respects before moving on. I stood just outside the canvas of the massive tent and sighed. I waited as the sphinx outside stepped in and announced my name. "Nallis Neruvian Nox is here!" the sphinx said in a loud voice. I sighed. Why did I pick that name again? "Triple N!" came the jovial yell from inside the tent and a green cloud pulled me inside. It was the Laughing Djinn. Until I showed up, he was the newest addition to the Guardians. "Good show, old friend, bloody good show!" he yelled, smacking me on the back hard. I winced and accepted the blow. He's like this all the time. Caught in a perpetual state of mirth, the Laughing Djinn and his disciples continue to prove to be valuable allies and constant pains-the-ass. The remaining Guardians always have meetings for important developments every day. I looked around me.

This is all that remains of the Guardians. The Legendary Commander is caught up with time, his age beginning to take its toll. The Sleeping Giant is still asleep, recovering from his grievous wounds. He is represented by one of his veteran giants. The Dark One sent two representatives instead. She might be helping the Guardians now but no one really knows her real intentions. I also get the feeling that she's connected to the Obsidian Monolith, the fallen once-leader of the Forces of Darkness and fulfills the magical arms of the Forces of Darkness, the same role she does with the Guardians. The Frenzied Behemoth also sent a representative and still fights the good fight. The Crumbling Colossus and his faithful disciples, save for the oathbreakers, has never left the battlefield, not once at all, and as such had to be represented by a selected veteran disciple of the Nameless Hero. There's of course the Laughing Djinn and the Silent Sphinx.

The deceased Guardians, the Fallen Titan, the Nameless Hero and the Glorious Galleon, are represented by the best of their disciples to date. And there's also the Corvid, a creature that was once a General of Darkness, now left the fight and remains neutral to both sides. It continues to imbue its followers with its power and its disciples have been known to fight on both sides of the war. It has no place amongst the Guardians but it my opinion currying its favor and making it fight for our side entirely would be a worthy endeavor. I walked over to my place among them. Two seats. One for me and one for Jessie, should she ever know my secret in the future and would want to assist me in it. "Greetings, Triple N." the Legendary Commander said, his tone warm as it is powerfully charismatic. He looks a bit better now. I've been reversing his age. He wasn't a feeble old man when I met him but the magical facelift is great. I glared at the Laughing Djinn. Ever since he called me that, the name stuck to me. I looked around and acknowledged everyone in the room and took my place.

"What's happened? What's going on?" I asked. "A most distressing development. I trust you have been informed of the matter. Lieutenants Eva and Zofia have informed us of two new Generals of Darkness who might make their presence known on the battlefield." the Legendary Commander said grimly. I nodded, acknowledging the news. It was a blow to me. Great. Another problem to deal with. "Then I trust you all now agree that my proposal holds great weight in this matter. It will be only a matter of time before they can break through our formation and strike at my forces. My Villains and their minions have fulfilled the same role the Bottomless Maw does have with the Darkness but even as we speak, the news of the enemies crashing through our defenses and obliterating my forces is becoming commonplace now, isn't it?" I said. "Your aerial forces still remain intact." the Silent Sphinx said quietly. "It does, dear lady, but for how long?" I rejoined. "I am for the little one's plan. Seizing the mind of the False Prophet and all of his will deal significant damage to their morale." the Dark One's voice came from the bottom of a huge chalice filled with black liquid. It hissed and bubbled as the Dark One's voice came from its depths, chalice held up by two of her greater disciples. It filled the other Guardians with a sense of unease. Even the Laughing Djinn looked as though someone just told a terrible, quite unfunny joke in the middle of the room. "No. That's not all of it." I said. "Explain." said the Glorious Galleon's representative, her guard rising up. "You are aware, yes, of my Psychic Dominator?" I said.

They nodded, knowing all too well of the destructive potential of the Superweapon and thankful that it was focused on the enemies rather at them. "Well, we have been strengthening the Psychic Dominator to a point that it can permanently mind-control a General of Darkness and, by extension, its followers." I said. A gasp went up in the tent, looking horrified and tempted at the same time. "The prime candidate of this development is the Bottomless Maw. With the Maw's forces at our side and the minions of my Villains, we could send to the enemies a never-ending tide that will slowly chip away their efforts. Now we're not yet ready to this something this big. Controlling the False Prophet will come first. If it goes well after that, we could focus our efforts in dominating the Maw." I explained. "I take it that you are trying to use this "Psychic Amplifier" device to control the False Prophet and his forces but would it not be more prudent to use the Psychic Dominator on him instead?" the Glorious Galleon representative said. "You cannot be seriously considering this?!" the Crumbling Colossus representative said.

"The final stages of war is at the horizon. What will it take you to wake up? I don't give a damn if you want to lose and let this world burn but you forget that I fight for my own world. If your world falls, ours is the next. The only reason I allied with you in the first place is that I know all too well the weaknesses of my forces. Had I my full powers to wield, I will blast this Darkness aside on my own." I said heatedly. The Guardians fell into contemplation. "His words make sense, you know. What choice do we have?" the Silent Sphinx said after some time. They all looked at her. She looked at me. "If indeed your mind-controlling device works, can you guarantee us this will not fail? It will be most difficult to fight when the Bottomless Maw's minions or the False Prophet's fanatics suddenly attack us when their master's mind is its own again." she said. "That is something I can guarantee you. The only time my device will fail is when its power is cut off or when it's destroyed." I said. The Silent Sphinx nodded. "Then I cast my vote into favor." she said. I nodded in gratitude to her.

"I cast my favor as well. I love your Villain thingies. I love the way those clowns scare everyone to death!" the Laughing Djinn said before being overwhelmed by a nasty case of the giggles. Well, excuse me, the Haunted Carnival's clowns gave us players phobias. You try outwitting them in the game and let's see if they can't reduce you to a shaking mess. "That reminds me. I'll be dedicating new Villains into the battle. I would be most grateful if you extend to them the same warmth and camaraderie." I said. "Now there is something we can get behind. Rest assured if these new Villains are the same as the old ones, they will be protected to the death by all of us." the Fallen Titan representative said. I nodded again in gratitude. "Now tell me what else you know of these mysterious newcomers?" I asked, referring to the new Generals of Darkness. Our serious discussion started immediately.

Boy, it sure does pour when it rains, huh?

000

I exited the tent after seven straight hours. I gave a massive sigh. Time here is different compared to the time on Earth City. I may be gone for a year and I can come back to find out that I was missing for just three minutes. Besides, I've put my body in auto-pilot mode. I'll just pull back if something really important happens. I teleported over to my extension base to find that the commandos and the lieutenants had already packed and ready to be redeployed. "I'll stay here for a while. Take care of the rest in Earth City." I said.

Yuri, Tanya, Boris, Eva and Zofia nodded. I snapped my fingers and they disappeared in a flash of pillars of light. I still have points to spare to summon more Villains. I haven't even touched Villains from Scooby Doo: The RPG II. I looked over the distance. It's not a quiet night at all. Defensive buildings still fired whenever an enemy entered their range, their booms filling the silence. I'm sure the other side has been wondering how the hell my defenses can still pinpoint with startling accuracy under cover of near-absolute blackness. Nighttime is one of the biggest activities my forces have. During this time, the Nightlord's forces attempt to attack my base. Scooby Doo Boss minions swarmed from all over and stopped their march before they entered critical locations.

Mirage Tanks masquerading as entire forests maintain our defense by exploiting their ignorance. The night became bright as high-powered attacks from my forces seared the darkness and enemies alike. I did mean what I said in the tent before. My Scooby Doo Bosses function the same way as that of the Bottomless Maw's, providing the Guardians with limitless hordes of cannon fodder minions. The only difference is Scooby Doo Boss minions are deathless, tireless, smart, cunning, have infuriating abilities at their disposal and aren't afraid to sacrifice themselves should it mean increasing the odds of victory. While the minions' numbers is smaller compared to the Maw's, they offer quality over quantity, numbers merely a plus in their résumé. They've been protecting our allies ceaselessly, taking deathblows for them more than we could ever could. In the nighttime, Scooby Doo Boss minions and Red Alert 2 forces join the Crumbling Colossus and his disciples in holding off the incoming hordes. It is this time that we're a little indiscriminate in our attacks as we knew it would more likely hit enemies than allies.

I've been spending points like crazy these past few years. I'm not that really concerned. Jessie doesn't know about it but Scooby Doo stuff are like a great steal in terms of buying price. I bought all the Villains from Scooby Doo: First Frights for only 4,000 points. Which is heavensent when you compare it to Jessie's 200,000 point minimum for her Paragons and Artifacts. I bought the Villains from Scooby Doo, Where Are You? and The Scooby Doo Show for just 500 points. Scooby Doo: The RPG Villains cost 2,000 points each. It seemed a steal for all the minions they're tirelessly chugging out. Maybe I ought to field History forces here too.

It'll be a good way to pass the time. Yep, maybe the Court of Pluto and Venus are up to the task. No, I think it'll have to be something else. I'll just have to make up some kind of excuse to Jessie if she ever finds out. What the hell am I being nervous for anyway? I have the entire universe of History under my command. I can just send in peepz with Deathless traits and have them whack enemies to kingdom come. Best of all, it doesn't cost me a damn thing for that! Although, I will admit that I'm a little scared. Unlike the concepts I've been pulling from the Imaginary, the peepz from my Soulbound Power are actually real lives. I don't want to test if my History peepz are susceptible to the Corruptor's influence.

It's easy if a Scooby Doo Villains get infected because I can simply de-summon and re-summon them. History peepz are full-on manifestation on the other hand. I'd hate to lose something as huge as the Dragon God to the Corruptor. Speaking of Dragons, maybe I do have some peepz who I'd like to field in this battle. It wouldn't hurt if three Deathwyrms participated. It wouldn't hurt if the Dragon God sent representatives in the form of three more Deathwyrms. Those Deathwyrms would each conjure Armies of The Dead and dedicate them into the fight. Basically, any kind of Generator-type _(These are units that continually produce Summons on their own as long as they're alive)_ and Caller-type _(These are units that produce Summons through their spells)_ History unit would be good for this. Hhhmmmmmm… Maybe I should get my hands on as many of these unit types as soon as possible.

I think I'll be needing the **Cavemen** _(I already have them thanks to Farmaggedon)_ , the **Greys** , the **Coven** , the **Dreams** , the **Old Gods** , the **Outlaws** , the **Undead** , the **Vampires** , the **Unicorns** , the **Gargoyles** , the **Hags** , the **Godspawns** and, most of all, the **Court of Mars**. The Court of Mars has the strongest Summons around and they can flood the battlefield with legions conjured out of nowhere. Additionally, **Mars** himself will bolster all of my military activities, making it twice as fruitful and eventful. That sounds like a fine plan to me. Time to put it into action, I guess. I closed my eyes and called several of my History minions. A rush of wind blew against my face and I opened my eyes to see six massive forms bowing respectfully before me.

Three of them were kingly humanoid Dragons, bodies as dark as the starless night itself, torsos almost that of male human in its musculature and development, eyes blazing like smoking fires, great wings spread gloriously, hovering in place vertically, claws raised at each side with electricity-like flames of black and red crackling within each palm. Their heads were massive, jaws slightly open to hint rows of cruel teeth. These were the Deathwyrms, artificial dragons created by the Death Lord Abynn in a bid to contain necromantic power within a nigh-invincible draconic form and mixing his own blood into it. He succeeded in his experiment but he was the first victim of his creations. Deathwyrms, though unquestionably loyal, are pariahs among the Dragon race who see them as abominations. In the war against the Demon Gods, it's hard to imagine the outcome without the aid of the Deathwyrms and their undead hordes, thusly earning themselves a permanent seat among the Dragonflights. Deathwyrms make up one of the only two Caller units of the Dragon race, summoning their undead armies to provide cover and distraction for more precious Dragon units. Deathwyrms work very closely with Mother Dragons, their Hatchlings usually providing firepower to the undead's resilience.

The three second Dragons are none other than the aforementioned Mother Dragons. Resembling gigantic bloated sun-dried eggplants riddled with fleshy holes all over their bodies, Mother Dragons are permanently crippled Dragons, protected to the death by all other Dragons and venerated to the point of godhood. Mother Dragons are all females, living ambulatory nests and DNA banks for every known Dragon gene. It is their role to lift from extinction any endangered species of Dragons. They are capable of hosting hundreds of Dragon eggs and thousands of Hatchlings in their bodies at the same time. Their breath weapons are unique among Dragons as instead of an element, Mother Dragons breathe gaseous corrosive symbiotic offshoots of the Slime species. These dense intelligent clouds of Slime carry Mother Dragons everywhere, hunt food for it and protect it from dangers. Mother Dragons are the second Caller units of the Dragons. They are capable of fielding Slimes and Hatchlings, which supplement the weaknesses of their Deathwyrm bodyguards' undead just fine. Combining with the Deathwyrm's Army of The Dead's resilience and durability, Slime's damaging presence and resistance corrosion and Hatchling's multi-elemental breath weapons and fast movement, they'll be wearing thin any enemies stronger than themselves. But just to be sure, let's hide them behind the Scooby Doo Boss minions. And, of course, there's the Dragon God. The patron deity of all Dragonkind, he's the Big Boss Upstairs to all things draconic. He's so busy with his schedule that he just sends three of one type of Tier-10 Dragons.

That can either be 3 Deathwyrms, 3 Mother Dragons, 3 Palladiums, 3 Kronuses, 3 Jörmungandrs, 3 Shenlongs, 3 Tianlongs, 3 Tyrants, 3 Reshapers or 3 Apocalypses. And just so you know, Tiers don't really mean that higher Tiers are stronger than lower Tiers. History doesn't work like that. Tiers are just the levels of met prerequisites for your Nation, like another whole new level for your civilization. While many higher Tiers are indeed strong, there are also lower Tiers that are better than their higher counterparts. Stats don't really mean anything in History. As Persephone mentioned, History is about the gamer, not the game. Beating an army of powerful units is five times as awesome when you use weak units to beat it and that's just one of the many ways to face that army. Huge Morale damage and wasted resources will make your enemies cry in frustration. There are many ways of fighting other than hoarding a lot of strong units and steamrolling enemies _(Like what you most do at RTS games)_. Believe me, I love it when playing PvP and you see people like these and you get all sadistic about it. Throw in insult to injury by using only Court of Pluto and watch them rage all about it after the game. Better if you field Court of Venus and turn their own forces against them. The fun never ends.

Okay, back to the present… I asked the Dragon God for Deathwyrms. What to make better than adding their own Summons to the push of Scooby Doo Boss minions. Besides, History units has more firepower compared to Scooby Doo Villains. Behind the Dragons was the rising expanse of the attractions of Evil Carnival. I've summoned them to lend their aid into the fight as well. These Generators will continually spawn Carnival Troupes who possess the Fearmonger trait. They'll be breaking enemy lines faster than we already could. They're mostly Garrisons for important cities back in History so I think they're quite happy with this new active role. Malicious hoots, shrieks and laughs rose into the air as the twisted carnival threw its lot into the fray, their cackling jumping forms rushing into battle with manic excitement. Among them, I saw the floating form of their Champion, Freakshow who is an entire gallery of misshapen or abnormal souls twisted evil by society's ridicule and disrespect, hovering above the ground and giggling sinisterly unto themselves. I know they're going to wreak havoc among the enemy lines, most safe behind the Scooby Doo Boss minions.

I wish I could put Weirdo City, Tinseltown and Farmaggedon here but they have important roles back home. Weirdo City and Tinseltown is guarding my left flank from rogue mages, pirates, necromancers, bandits, cults and Darkspawns. They're the only thing that stands between non-Nation enemies from the sea and the Lilliputian capital. Farmageddon is occupying important Landmarks so it won't get wrestled from my control and stomping out brigand camps before they grow strong enough to be a threat. I need to pull things from the Imaginary as soon as possible. I nodded to the Dragons as watched as Deathwyrms conjured their undead armies while Mother Dragons released Slimes and Hatchlings into the air.

With a mental command, the Deathwyrms and the Mother Dragons made for the Guardians camp, to the Flanks. They'll be sending their minions from there, a safe distance from any kind of heavy enemy retaliation. Evil Carnival is still within range of my defenses and within reasonable range for my allies to come and help defend it so I have little worry over there. It won't hurt to assign Mirage Tanks on permanent guard over there. Scooby Doo Boss minions are pouring from the extension base. I'm going to summon more Scooby Doo Bosses and have them join the Deathwyrms and Mother Dragons. Red Alert 2 would focus on the Battlefield and cover for our allies. Our airborne units already moved to their positions at my mental command. I teleported back to the Guardians camp, meeting the arriving Deathwyrms and Mother Dragons. I closed my eyes and conjured more Scooby Doo Bosses from Scooby Doo: The RPG.

The Mothership _(Chapter 25: Space Quest)_

Nibiru _(Chapter 31: Another Planet)_

Wonderland _(Chapter 35: The Madness of Alice)_

Genie of The Lamp, Genie of The Ring _(Chapter 36: Aladdin's Demise)_

Pied Piper _(Chapter 37: The Missing Children)_

Puss In Boots _(Chapter 38: Goldtown Robberies)_

The Beast _(Chapter 39: Tragic Ending)_

The Storybook _(Chapter 53: Wish I May, Wish I Might)_

The 20 Mysteries _(Chapter 50: Horrors of High School)_

Land Before Time _(Chapter 33: Beneath The Ice)_

The Omens, No Hope _(Chapter 12: Devil's Island)_

Silver Screen, The Movies _(Chapter 20: Movie Mayhem)_

Blue Sky _(Chapter: 42 Disappearance of Maria's Tear)_

Minotaur, Icarus _(Chapter 46: The Labyrinth)_

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** _Okay, I may or may not have taken the idea for the Isla Del Diablo in Unfortunate Turn of Events from Devil's Island in Scooby Doo: The RPG._

I opened my eyes. That was a huge drop of points, 36,000. Mother asked for new Villains. I have some more to spend for that. I watched as the skies and the land was clogged with the sheer numbers of new Scooby Doo Boss minions.

Several species of alien creatures, flora and fauna. Good at ambushing and harrying enemies. _(The Mothership)_ ,

Higher beings from another planet. High-powered long-ranged attacks plus Mini-Boss encounters? Yes, please! _(Nibiru)_ ,

Creatures and magic from various fairytales. Swarming method, swarming method, swarming method. Plus a side of spamming spellcaster Mini-Bosses. _(The Storybook, Wonderland, Pied Piper, The Beast, Puss In Boots, Genie of The Lamp, Genie of The Ring)_ ,

Prehistoric fauna and flora and the very land itself. Dinosaurs come in all shapes and sizes but all durable, vicious, fast and hard-hitting. _(Land Before Time)_ ,

Your school's things that go bump in the night and, boy, are they many. Annoying and disrupting paranormal activities happen long before their actual units arrive. _(The 20 Mysteries)_ ,

Animated magician paraphernalia, thief assistants, magician assistants. Dodge, parries and blocks to last a lifetime, good luck landing a blow. _(Blue Sky)_ ,

Movies that came to life. Very varied and diversified but they each boast unique strengths and spells. _(Silver Screen, The Movies)_ ,

The fiendish traps of the Labyrinth. Static defenses and traps litter everywhere, placed in the most critical locations and in places where it will do the most damage. _(Minotaur, Icarus)_ and

Hellish nightmares made real and a dark religion. Torment enemies with summoned underlings, disrupting spells and damaging fields while being entirely untargetable at the same time. _(The Omens, No Hope)_.

These minions of the new Scooby Doo Bosses made their debut. Behind these agile minions were the Summons of Deathwyrms and Mother Dragons. All the Bosses here and their minions have one thing in common. They're the types to gang up on you and make your life miserable with their ability to dodge your attacks. Their spells either have a wide AoE or persistent over the course of the battle. Hhhmmm… My extension base is considered to be in the Skirmishes, I guess Evil Carnival is too. And while no enemy can pass through here, no allies could hope to walk by and expect to be unscathed by the raw firepower of my defenses.

My defenses are powerful but they're a little indiscriminate. A mighty roar rose among my allies from the unseen distance at the Front Lines and Heart of Battle. I've activated my Genetic Mutator and Yuri's too just a second ago. As huge swathes of the enemies turned into loyal Brutes for our side, their formations collapsed for the nth time and the Guardians managed to break through. Normally, only the Crumbling Colossi and his disciples are present on the battlefield at night and relief forces but more of the Guardians' soldiers and disciples have taken to fighting at night too. I'd like to think it was because of us too. With the unfair advantage of RA2, we're steadily pushing back the Darkness. I have no illusions that this will keep up.

As of this moment, the Generals of Darkness are scheming to take care of my forces. We've been a thorn to their side ever since we made our presence known. I decided to rally all the Scooby Doo Bosses to the Skirmishes, quite far from their original position in the Rear Guard. This is where they will spawn their minions, at a much closer distance to allies at the heart of the battle. With new Scooby Doo Bosses into the fray, we could cover all the Theaters of Battle. The Scooby Doo Boss minions would be fighting side-by-side RA2, covering each other's weaknesses and making sure the formation won't collapse. I've decided what to pull from the Imaginary. It's gonna be StarCraft 2. I can imagine large numbers of Swarm Hosts and Brood Lords supporting from behind. Heck, even if it's gonna be all Brood Lords, that's fine as rain. They'll be throwing wave after wave of Broodlings at the enemy side. I hope the commandos and the lieutenants find someone worthy and fast. I don't think I can control anything above my own RA2 forces, Yuri's forces and Scooby Doo Villains. The mental connection is really taxing.

Wish I had a hivemind or something. I can command my army even from another world or plane of existence but I still have my threshold. But I'm really frustrated with all this Guardian business. Their opponents are getting new Generals but no new Guardian has joined ever since me. I've been bothering them about it and they seem a little reserved about it. I've already have half a mind to recruit Jessie here and now. Maybe some of the gang will join me too. If Doki was here, I would treat him to one of my greatest "persuasion by whining" until he has no choice but to fall in. Well, I guess I'm in no place to complain. A huge factor of the Guardians' recent victories is because of Scooby Doo and RA2. Our presence here has tipped the scale by a huge margin. I sighed. Time to get my hands real dirty again.

Then a message entered my mind. It was a call from Runeterra, one of our own, one of the gang. I smiled for the first time I came here. At least something went right today.

 **END OF PART 1**


	2. Crazy World CYOA 2

**CHAPTER 1: FIRST CONTACT**

 **PART 2**

000

 **NESSIE**

I don't know how long a time I spent in some kind of suspended existence or something. All I remember was choosing one CYOA out of all the hundreds presented to me then I blacked out. In the gang, I'm like the girl who wants to go places, play tourist all the time. I don't like staying in one place too long. I've been to eleven countries already and I love hopping around the world, soaking in the culture and the beauties natural or manmade. Well, I guess being the youngest of the only three children of successful entrepreneurs gave me the time and financial means to hop around the world and have a generally easy life and lifestyle. My parents have this uncanny ability of knowing where to invest their money and make it return cartloads of cash, a small but very consistent Midas touch and they stuck their hands into a lot of businesses. We're rich but we didn't flaunt our wealth and we certainly kept our feet on the ground. In fact, we don't live in a big house with lots of cars, extensive wardrobes and servants. We live in an old three-story ancestral house with lots of space for large trees and for cats and dogs all over our neighborhood to camp over. We only have two helpers around the house and their only job is to make sure our pets and the strays are fed on time and make sure I don't bring any boys home. In fact none of the guys of our gang ever stepped a foot inside my bedroom, only the gays.

My older brothers have long since left home and made names for themselves in the corporate world. I, on the other hand, have no intention of ever leaving the house and getting by with online jobs. You won't believe how much being a online transcriptionist pays off. So that's my life so far. My friends call me Nessie. It's a stupid name I've come to love as years went by. The Jessies branded me that because I wore my aunt's "Believe The Legend: Loch Ness Monster" shirt on the day we met. I met the Jessies first then it was Doki and Erica and then the rest of the gang. I was the adorable energetic puppy of the gang until they decided to promote me to "gaming buddy" after I proven myself in DoTA. Hahahahahahahahahaha! It was so funny. My fondest memory in MOBA gaming comes from playing DoTA's Crystal Maiden and EW's Myriad. Anyway, the best thing about being part of the gang is that I have someone who'll gladly tag along my trips both international and local. Mostly it's me and the gays _(Jessa and Erica)_. Everyone else is busy with his or her love life or social life. So naturally, when I was presented with new adventures in another world, I immediately pounced on it. Lord CYOA promised, "Only a day will pass in our world while we spent epochs in our adventures". So here I am. Can you imagine my shock when I opened my eyes and found myself being woken up by a kindly airport attendant. She was telling me my flight is here but she insists that I need not hurry and feel free to take my time before I board. Yes, she said "we". There was fifteen of me!

Holy shit! So this is what it feels like to have a hivemind and multiple bodies! It's like seeing fifteen different thing, hearing fifteen different things, doing fifteen different things and moving fifteen different things all at the same time. BUTTERSCOTCH! All fifteen of me laughed out loud. There are fifteen bodies for me but there were two intangible ones floating above my original body overhead. All of me laughed out loud and we inspected one another. All my Disney royalties were so fabulous. Butterscotch! My Aladdin body is sssoooooooooooo **_HOT_**. DEM ABS! DEM PECS! DEM BICEPS! DAT ASS! DAT FACE! I blushed as I peeked down at Aladdin's pants. I blushed harder. All of me blushed harder. DAT DONG!

Thank God, no one was looking my way. In fact, we seem to be the only ones in the airport. The waiting lobby was bright with lights but it was night beyond the high glass screens. One side led to a corridor of expansive food booths and small cafés and even a comfortable homey inn. I know this because Alice, Queen Clarion, Snow White and Tiana wandered over there to explore. GOD! Commanding fifteen bodies was so easy! It's like walking on your own two feet. Maybe because it's because of my hivemind. Yeah! Viva hivemind! Anyway, all of me sat down and thought about all the adventures we're gonna have. I don't care if I turn out to be the weakest Player in the gang. All I want to do is explore and discover. If a fight's coming, I'll just give it my all and let God do the rest. God, how I wish I had a way to communicate with the others. Almost as if Heaven's Big Boss heard me, a cellphone was in my hands in an instant. Yeah, a cellphone alright. In one hand of all of me. It's one of those old models, the black-and-white ones used way back when cellular phones were just introduced into the markets but not those heavy walkie-talkie-esque things. I looked at the antiquated thing fondly. I love old things! I've collected the broken ones used by my parents and older brothers into my "junk cabinet". It's a little hobby of mine. All of me raised an eyebrow at the old phone in my hands. On a hunch, I checked out the contacts and my eyes widened with glee, a huge smile forming on my face. I see the Jessies' numbers.

"YES!" all of me shrieked in delight. Original Nessie furiously began to text a message. "GUYS! I'M HERE! YYYEEEAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sent the message, knowing it'll reach them wherever they are. I hope they have some way of knowing my location and getting here. Well, I'm on my way to Breccia and I hope they can go with me. I'd really love some company. I hope the Jessies can come too. There's nothing like one of your bestfriends to share your travels with. It makes it twice as much fun and three times more awesome. Your tiredness washes away and it would seem your adventure is more exciting than what it would seem. All of me sighed in contentment. Alice, Queen Clarion, Snow White and Tiana had begun taking the free food. I don't think I'll ever want to leave this place again. It's literally crammed with everything you need and everything you'll ever want. Nessie 1-6 left to explore the entire place, see how big this joint really is. That's when I noticed that Original Nessie had something beside me. On the seat right next to me was a piece of paper, a document of some sort, just like you ordinary travel pamphlet. Dunno who this belongs to. But my eyes widened as I read the entire thing.

 **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE OUR 99,000,000** **th** **TRAVELER AND IT'S YOUR LUCKY DAY! AIR ADRIEL IS PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS PIECE OF PAPER IN YOUR HANDS SERVES AS A FREE V.I.P. TICKET OF NOT JUST THE FIFTEEN YOU** ** _(Counting the two intangible Yous)_** **BUT ALSO ALL THE FRIENDS YOU COULD EVER WANT TO BRING TO BRECCIA! SO, WHAT'S THE RUSH NOW, NESSIE? IF YOU USE THIS PAPER BEFORE THE NIGHT ENDS, THIS PAPER IS YOURS TO USE ANYTIME IN THE FUTURE! YOU'LL GET 30% DISCOUNTS ON ALL ADRIEL HUBS ANYWHERE IN THE WORLDS, PLUS A MAGIC MAP THAT SHOWS YOU THE NEAREST ADRIEL HUB NEAR YOU! YOU COULD ALSO USE THIS TO TELEPORT YOUR FIFTEEN BODIES TO YOUR FRIENDS' LOCATION ANYTIME ANYWHERE** ** _(With a one-day cooldown between uses)_** **! SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! BOARD NOW AND GET THE BENEFITS PLUS ADRIEL'S BONUS AND LUCKY DRAW! YOU HAVE THREE MORE HOURS BEFORE THE SUN RISES!**

BUTTERSCOTCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I was jumping with glee and barely controlled excitement. OMG! I hope those guys have some way of coming to me this instant! I looked at outside. It was a sea of pitch-blackness. Looks like the sun won't be coming up anytime soon. I paused as a sudden burst of wind came up from behind me and a ringing effect happened to my ears. I looked back and saw two grinning figures. I saw Jessie. She looks like some kind of a very pretty tomboy now and… A beautiful young girl. Jessa? "NESSIE!" The Jessies shrieked and threw themselves at the Original Nessie. I laughed and hugged them back. The Jessies looked a little confused when they saw the others were hugging me as well. "Don't worry, guys! See these guys? They are all me! It's my Soulbound!" all of me said in excitement. "COOL!" Jessie and Jessa said in unison and began hugging my other bodies.

"Damn. You're really hot, Ness!" Jessie said, running a soft caress across Aladdin's chest and six-pack abs. I shrieked and jumped away. "Don't do that, you pervert!" all of me yelled at her. Jessie laughed out loud and took one look at Mulan and Elsa. "OMFG! You got Disney?!" she said in disbelief. "YYYAAAAAASSS!" I yelled back and hugged each other again. I pulled Jessie away and lowered my voice. "Who the heck is that kid? Is that Jessa?" I whispered. "In all his terrifying glory." Jessie said. My mouth dropped. All of me's mouth dropped. I stared at the adorable, delicate-looking girl, looking so beautiful, picturesque and promising unequaled elegance throughout the coming years. That girl was currently looking up, right at my astral projections. "What're those, Ness?" the girl asked. By the gods, Jessa's voice sounded like innocence incarnate if I didn't know how demonic he could go if allowed. "My astral projections. They're like ghost versions of me. They can't interact with anything in this realm so I guess they're good for scouting or something." I said. Jessa looked very thoughtful. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm still a guy." he said. I froze, literally froze. All of me froze on the spot, eyes wide with disbelief and mouths hanging open. "He's a trap. BBBOOOOOOMMM!" Jessie said teasingly. Yep, that's me alright. I'm totally mindblown this very instant. It took a minute but one body started giggling and like a ripple effect, all of me was soon laughing hard, dabbing tears pouring down my face or holding unto my stomach. "OHMYGOD, Jessa!" I said, still convulsing.

Jessa smiled and shook his head. He came over to Original Nessie and gave me hug. Jessie followed suit. "Like in the beginning, we're the first to find you!" Jessie said. We got emotional all over it. "What's with you guys?" I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. God, I missed them so much. After hugging for five minutes, we all sat down on the benches. My other bodies close by while Original Nessie and the Jessies sat down together. "So I was wondering if you guys can get away for a moment. My CYOA is about immigrating to another country and moving in on one of the places there. I actually have fifteen places to settle to. Nice, isn't it? Please say yes, please say yes!" I begged them. The Jessies looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, it'll be a good experience and we might get the inspiration we need." Jessie said when Jessa arched an eyebrow at her. Jessa thought about that for a moment. Then he smiled. "Fine." he said. I watched in amazement as the two closed their eyes and disappeared with a popping noise. Seconds later, they reappeared, looking quite normal. Wait. Something's wrong. What's with this feeling of normality coming from them? "This is a double. Just a normal body, without powers, just some magic tricks, but we can be with you indefinitely." Jessie explained kindly. My eyes must be sparkling because Jessa just rolled his eyes.

"No, we can't all be like you and control fifteen bodies at the same time." he sighed. "Aaawww…" I said in disappointment. Jessa looked at Jessie. "What did you bring?" he asked. Jessie smiled and proudly showed off a make-up case. "Huh. Smart." Jessa admitted. I cocked my head sideways. I don't have any idea what they're talking about. What's so smart about bringing a make-up case? "What about you?" Jessie asked. Jessa showed her a small booklet. "Good thinking." Jessie said. "Are you gonna just let me guess or something?" I asked. The Jessies giggled. "We'll tell you on the way. Since these bodies are human, we're bringing some of our own brand of magic with us. Oh, hold onto something solid because it's gonna be heavy." Jessie said, patting my hand. "Uuuhhh…" was all I can manage. Here's the list of what we did in the super-cool airport:

-We went shopping in their shopping gallery. Clothes, footwear, underwear, lingerie, socks, you name it. We got it, and for free too! They were basically throwing it to us, shoving it unto our hands and all. We also got free suitcases, backpacks and other things

-We went gluttoning. Yeah, I came up with that word myself. We ate everything and between the extensive foods stalls. Even got free snacks and all kinds of food to take with us on the plane

-We went souvenir shopping. The Jessies took a lot of things from there and had it teleported to their main bodies. They said they were gonna give it to their peepz. They nearly emptied the place but it kept refilling itself. The staff were very helpful and patient. After some thinking, the Jessies dragged me back to the food stalls and clothes store and took out a whole lot of things

-Their rampage didn't end there as they also branched out to other things like sports equipment and hardware and books. The Jessies demanded if there was some way we could return to this airport. A few seconds after that, I received a text message informing me that I could return here after ten immortal birthdays. That meant I have to be immortal and stay that way for ten more solar years to avail this thing again. When I said I didn't think I could live that long, the Jessies told me that they've been around for like millions of years. If I did the same thing as they did, I'll live long enough to do the same

-The Jessies told me their Soulbound Powers and the CYOAs they got. Major shock to me. JESSA'S IS SO OP! THAT COMFY TRAILER THING!

-So that's why they exploited the free stuffs being offered. They wanted to give it to their friends and loved ones back to this Earth City

-So that stupid Celt's Comfy Trailer CYOA Jessa got can lead us to true godhood and his mother from Serene Serendipity is the President of Earth City?! RIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

-I'm kinda jealous with Jessie's CYOAs. It sounds like a whole lot of fun! Going on endless adventures, solving mysteries, taking bad people off the streets and facing danger wherever they go! It sounds like heaven to me! I love the prospect of adventure, no matter how silly. Maybe if I get the chance to pass the test in Tal'ro, I could be a god with the same domain as Jessie and maybe some of Jessa's too. Maybe, just maybe. Hey, a girl can dream, right?

-With a mountain of free stuff behind us, and this is the one the Jessies didn't even send back, we came to the boarding gate. Feeling a little foolish, we held hands together and took our first steps, the Jessies and all of me. This is going to be so much fun! We watched as the person at the boarding gate stamped a seal unto my magic ticket. The mark it left behind glowed a faint blue. I smiled as I tucked the ticket to Queen Clarion and through her, stored it in my own fairyland

-A lot of people sent us off, the attendants of the airport, the stalls and the shops. They were wishing us a great trip. Such nice people! I wish we could stay here longer but no matter! Onward to Breccia! Onward to a new relaxing life! Yyyeeeaaaaaaaaahhh!

The plane was every bit of a marvel the likes of which I didn't even imagine. It was a titanic pure-white wide-body airliner, three stories tall and six mighty air-force jets and gravity field emulators. It could literally hold itself in the air indefinitely. Aside from Original Nessie, all my other bodies had fled from pure excitement of seeing for ourselves what other wonders this huge plane had in store for all of us. And, by God, it didn't fall with anything less than impressive and superb. The third floor was completely occupied by an expansive artificial forest and sea, mimicking several biomes in certain areas. Aside from aesthetic purposes, fruits, flowers, herbs and other food can be taken here for free. They also offer tours, sightseeing trips, thrills, exotic food and accommodations fit for your taste. Whether you want to go hiking or camping in the forest, scuba diving or sailing in the sea, you can experience all of that in here. They also offer themed accommodations and services here. Whether you'd like to live inside a opulent superyacht, a big tents hanging out in the open on the treacherous side of a mountain, a quiet river town or home-in-one RV to tour travel around the place, a submarine hotel or a zeppelin mansion, you can do it all here. Animals and plants from all over the world are found here and in large numbers.

They are all well-cared for and protected. The third floor has a superglass covering, allowing you to experience natural night and day and a controlled environment that can mimic any season. The second floor of the plane was taken up by the galactic mall, shops, lodgings, restaurants, theaters, cinemas, zoos, amusement parks, parks, internet cafés, gaming centers, bookstores, spas, clubs and other attractions. They have themed districts that offer the cuisine and culture of countries all over Earth. They also offer various transportation options, so whether you want to go by land or by air, you can definitely do it here. The first floor is where passengers are designated, depending on their tickets, plus a large selection of amenities. I don't think this place is occupied ever at all, what with the many exciting things to do at the second and third floors. Everything in this plane is sold for a price and that price being swiped from the credits of your Air Adriel Credit Card. You can buy whatever you want via the credit card and the amount is replenished every day but you cannot exceed your credit limit.

ECONOMY- 2,500

BUSINESS- 5,000

FIRST CLASS- 10,000

V.I.P.- 20,000

Adriel's Bonus- +6,000

Lucky Draw- +6,000

"Whoa. This place is all over me." I sighed in contentment. "I know, right?!" the Jessies said with me. We were pigging out again in the Japan district, wearing bright yukatas and stuffing out faces with all the delicacies Japan has to offer us. "I could live here forever." Jessie said. "Me too!" Jessa and I said aloud. We giggled in contentment. "I wonder if we could buy things here too?" Jessa asked. "Maybe we could. These credit cards sure are awesome!" Jessie said. "Real convenient, these are." I said contentedly. "Do they have something here, like brochure for example, of this Breccia? I'd like to know in advance that we're not stepping into the soil of a war-torn country or something." Jessie said suddenly. Jessa and I looked at her in surprise. "Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?" Jessa asked in mock concern. Jessie gave us a look. I spotted a nearby waiter. For some reason, there are a lot of people in this plane but they're all headed for other places. We're the only ones dropping off to Breccia. I've already told the Jessies that we're stuck in Breccia for three years, though in the case with what they told me, I don't know how long that three years is really gonna be. It might be one year per century or something. I dunno really. It's safe to say I'll be hanging out in Breccia for a long time. Here's to enjoying and looking forward to my Breccia experience. I spotted one of the attendants nearby and stood up, went over to them to ask. I came back with three small books with the bold name "BRECCIA GUIDE" stamped on its cover. "Nice!" Jessie said, taking one of them. I handed one to Jessa and we all fell into silence as we read the thing.

"A.M.B.I.T.I.O.N. sounds fantastic." Jessa commented after a while. I smiled. Yep, I remembered designating some Disney characters specifically for those places. Well, I gotta be fifteen different places at once so I can enjoy it all at the same time. "What kind of WMD will we make?" Jessie teased. Jessa's eyes sharpened. "One that will wipe out all edgelords in the entire cosmos in one blow." he replied grandly. Jessie and I giggled. "A worthy cause!" I laughed. "Also one that will promote cat supremacy for all time." Jessa added. "NO!" I shrieked. The Jessies are cat lovers the same way I love dogs. "And we'll be married to all the hottest anime hunks we know of!" Jessa added again. "YYYEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH!" we all chorused. "By the way, A.M.B.I.T.I.O.N. sounds really cool. Just think of all the out-of-this-world technology we could develop. It's gonna be a bit boring since we're not into equations or components but there's biology." Jessie commented. "Pick you own spot, Jess. That's already mine." Jessa said. Jessie stuck her tongue at her. "Maybe I could go for Tanager or something." she said after a while. "Warfare? Isn't that supposed to be Jessa's district?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, we got Earth City to look after and, besides, it's always good to be several steps ahead of your opponents." Jessie said. Whoa. I never really gave it that much thought. "Great. Now I wish I have more extra bodies." Jessa sighed. Jessie grinned at me. "We're still low-level. We haven't unlocked the lessest version of omnipresence yet. Which translates to projecting your presence anywhere you want physically or otherwise." she explained to me. My mouth actually dropped, all of me's mouths. "You have omnipresence?! That makes my hivemind redundant then!" I said indignantly.

"Shut up, Ness. You ARE going to undergo the journey to Tal'ro and become like us yourself. Will you get over yourself?" Jessa said. I blushed under his icy gaze. "That's kinda crazy!" I said. Jessa sighed and smiled. "It is, isn't it?" he admitted, smiling ruefully. His eyes sharpened slyly. "But that's exactly why I chose it." he said. "Right…" Jessie muttered. "Anyway, I'm so happy you're finally here! You don't know what it's like to only have Jessie's face to look at for these past million years!" Jessa said, hugging me. I laughed as Jessie shot Jessa a venomous look. "Let's go the mall, see what they have to offer there!" I said hastily before a brawl broke out. The Jessies kept sticking their tongues out at the other every step of the way. The mall was impressive as well, extremely fitting for something overloaded as this airplane. We zoomed through the three massive floors like children, poking our heads in every shop and stall. There were a lot of things here that we didn't understand. Unfamiliar things that sold alien objects and wares we didn't know of. "I think they're alien." Jessie had said. She might be right because Jessa nearly killed himself by accident with some sort of ray gun.

He screeched to the high heavens about it. We hung around the alien places and that's when we discovered the mascots littering around the place weren't wearing some kind of ill-designed costume at all. They were the real thing. They didn't speak any English though but made mimicry of objects we held in front of them in an attempt to explain their function. When we didn't get it, they demonstrated it in front of us. We had been so excited about many of the things that we bought them, then discovered later that we swept clean our credit card. We have to wait tomorrow to buy another one. So Jessa bought some kind of oversized high-tech toaster thingy, Jessie bought something that looked like an large earth globe and I bought something that looks like an oversized lava lamp. We took our prizes to the Passenger Food Court where they offered free meals, free all-you-can-eat buffets and all. We took out the instruction guides for these things and waited while they translated to our language. When they did…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the Jessies shrieked in amazement and shock. Me? I was too shocked to actually say anything at all but you can bet only Original Nessie had her mouth open. I think I'm getting the hang of this hivemind. I can isolate scenarios on the body of my choice now. Neat, huh? No more embarrassing moments multiplied to all your other bodies. LOL. So anyway the translations of the items we just bought were…

Jessa: Fabricator

Jessie: Ringworld

Me: Cloning Tank

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the Jessies shrieked again. This time I joined them. Why the hell was this plane selling these kinds of things?! That's so crazy! It would seem that an alien race called the Praetors made these things and the shop we just bought these from was Praetorian. They're peaceful, inventive and one of the most advanced races in the universe and preferred to be left alone so they could continue making and refining techs, they're dubbed as the "Artificer Race". That doesn't explain why they're selling in this plane and shoving these dangerous techs to anyone who has enough pennies to afford them. That's an overblown sense of irresponsibility. "So what's a Ringworld?" Jessa asked after a minute of our indignation. Yeah, well, we get over things quickly.

"It's a customizable and controllable planet. I can make all sorts of shit right here, plant life or animal life. I can make mutants, chimeras, country-wiping plagues, all that sort. Makes minerals or substances so complex and strong it looks like magic. Heck, I can make sentient life here and make them as OP as possible. Says here I can take out a small number of things or creatures from Ringworld once a year." Jessie said. "That's OP!" I said. I looked at Jessa in wonder. "And you?" I was almost afraid to ask. "Well, this Fabricator can make organic and non-organic substances and complicated and uncomplicated tools as long as there's a blueprint of the tool or example of the substance in the archive. And the freaking thing has the database of several galaxies." Jessa said in disgust, looking at the object with great mistrust. "And you?" Jessie asked. I quickly re-read again the entire thing.

"Well, the gist of this thing is that I can create clones of myself, male or female, not necessarily human but strictly humanoid, and have control over them like a hivemind of some sort through a very advanced neural biophase implant. There's even a genetic engineering and augmentation technology included." I said. "That's so insane!" Jessie said. She sat back on her chair and threw her hands up. "Once again, Nessie chose the thing that has a hivemind." she said after a minute. I blushed slightly and made a face at her. She chuckled. I looked at Jessa and nearly collapsed. He's wearing one of his "Ain't this real convenient" expressions. He seemed to be operating outside Jessie's knowledge and the girl has no idea of it whatsoever. Yeah, for some reasons, Jessie can be real slow when it comes to comprehending Jessa's actions. He stood up suddenly. "Hey, Ness, wanna go get some milkshakes? Want us to grab you some chili hotdogs, Jess, or a bucket of French fries?" Jessa offered. I looked at Jessie. The idiot missed the signs again because she was so engrossed with her reading all three manuals. "Yeah, yeah, just pick whatever looks good to eat and don't be afraid to stack 'em." Jessie said. Jessa jerked his head, signing me to follow. Whoo, boy, here we go again…

"Ness?"Jessa suddenly asked as we waited for our drinks. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me with a very intense expression. Uh-oh. I know that look. That's his _"I'm about to ask a really huge favor and I expect you to keep your mouth shut tightly about it 'cuz no one's supposed to know about this EVER!"_ look. And of all the people in the gang, I'm the most susceptible to desperate persuasions. Butterscotch! "Jess, if this is so much turd, I'd rather not be a part of it." I said shakily. OHMYGOD! Jessa just flashed his puppy eyes at me. Usually it takes ten minutes before it takes effect and that's on his original body. Now his trap-ified body's puppy eyes did me in one blow. "It's a super-heavy secret and may or may not end the world as we know it." he confided. I felt sweat began pouring like a river from my body, all of me's bodies. "It's much easier to explain this way." Jessa said. He stuck a finger into forehead and withdrew something wispy-white, glowing eerily, and before I could ask what it was, he shoved it into my forehead. Then it felt as if my mind was flooded with new things.

Things that were memories, memories that weren't mine. I could feel not just the memory itself but also the emotions, the rationale and the decisions that led to that situation and the present. I saw Jessa's mistake and his hubris, his Faustian deal, how he had been struggling since then, how he's been gathering power wherever it may be found right behind Jessie's back and enacting his plans without her knowledge, glimpses of dark bargains with mortals and immortals alike even with unspeakable things best left untouched, glimpses of whispers of beings around the world about a creature who could make their wildest dreams come true for a small price, how he was behind those many personas all along, dark masquerades here and there, how he felt really amazed at my two astral projections and my Cloning Tank, his plans and how I fit into his puzzle, how his fears of discovery might alienate him from the rest of the gang and his new family… It hurt to know that one of your bestfriends has fallen so far into the dark, it hurt more to know that his heart was in the right place. It was the price he paid for his ego. This is his own brand of hell, his purgatory. And I could help. "Will you help me?" he asked quietly. I could hear the anticipation of condemnation in his voice. I hugged him instead. "Yup. I'll help you, you little turd." I said. Well, I guess it won't cost me anything. Those astral projections could be put to good use and those clones too. Besides, Jessa's planning to making me play StarCraft 2 on the Eternal Battlefields. I don't need to interact with any of the minions, just issue orders to them. I smiled evilly. Maybe I can ramp up my requests. Maybe one astral projection can handle the StarCraft 2 while the other can handle something cool like All-Out War or Battleborne. I'm actually pretty excited about it and maybe that's what clinched the deal with me. Jessa knows how to push the right buttons with me.

"You really thought about all of this until the end, don't you?" I asked. He smiled innocently, his way to affirming it. "Well, if you said no, I would just erase your memory about this." he said. I gawked at him. "You can erase memories too?!"I half-yelled. He walked away smirking. I grunted and took our milkshakes and followed his hastily. "So what will you take from that dreamspace?" I asked eagerly. You probably know by now how easy I am to excite. I was practically bouncing with it. "StarCraft 2 for now. I think one astral projection can handle that easily. What would you like? I know how much you love Co-op Missions." he said. I thought about it for a whole three seconds."Gimme all the Zerg Commanders!" I said, grinning widely. Jessa looked at me with a small grin and a raised eyebrow. "Just two for now." he said.

"Zagara and Stukov then! Then get me Kerrigan and Dehaka!" I said. Those four are my favorites. I sadly never got the hang of playing Abathur. I'd love to have Kerrigan because she's the one I used first and taught me a lot about Co-op Missions gameplay. I wouldn't even bother showing up in StarCraft 2 at least two times a week if it wasn't for Co-op Missions and learning the ropes through her. After Kerrigan, Zagara and Stukov became my staple Commanders. Zagara, because she doesn't have complex mechanics and I love her, and then Stukov, because zombies and Aleksander. Butterscotch! I'm so easy to excite! I was horrified a minute ago then here I am, itching to do this thing already! "When can I start?" I whispered. "Not soon. I need time to pull all the things you'd need to survive there." Jessa replied. But I wasn't listening. "Okay, I'm thinking of an all-Brood-Lord build for Kerrigan, all-Primal-Host/Creeper-Host build for Dehaka, all-Zergling/Swarmling-Baneling/Splitter-and-Scourge build for Zagara and all-Infested-Bunker for Stukov. It's a nice composition, don't you think? Maybe you could throw in a Leviathan or two, not the one used by Abathur but the one you encounter in Wings of Liberty? I'd love a living, moving factory of Brood Lords and Mutalisks!" I said gleefully, my eyes turned into hearts. "What are you two talking about there? Lemme in!" came Jessie's voice.

I jumped but Jessa remained in his perfect poker face. Unfair! "We were planning to make Resident Evil viruses a real thing once we get to A.M.B.I.T.I.O.N." I said. Wow. I actually sounded so calm and sincere. Jessie made a face. She looked at me and then at Jessa. She wagged a finger at us. "Don't you two make any harebrained ideas about doing that. Where the hell are you gonna unleash something huge like that? And even if you did, the casualties is gonna be ginormous!" she said. "Aw, Jess, I thought you love zombies." I said. She stopped wagging her finger then blushed. She coughed to hide her embarrassment. "It doesn't matter. It's too dangerous." she said with a final tone. It doesn't seem likely but whenever someone has to be the responsible person who does the correct and prudent voice whenever James, Caleb, Wendy, Doki and Blackburn aren't around, Jessie just falls into it naturally, no persuasion required. "Even with built-in ally-recognition anti-friendly-fire systems?" Jessa asked. Jessie gave it a thought for a moment then she shook her head hard as if trying to dislodge the idea from her head. "No!" she said.

"Aaawwwwww…" Jessa and I said. "No, stop that!" she said admonishingly. She joined us as we walked around and plucked as many free treats as we could. I think we're the only ones here eating like a pig. It's just Original Nessie here. My Disney bodies and Nessie #1-6 are all over the plane, touring. Shame that for someone who has fifteen bodies, I only get one credit card. "Well, we blew our budgets so I guess it's up to the Passenger Quarters tonight." Jesssa commented. "How many days would it take for us to get to Breccia?" I asked. "Four, I guess. We'll be there by mid-morning." Jessa said. Jessie looked at us with fierce eyes. "Which means we only have four days to spend these credit cards." she hissed. Jessie and I exchanged alarmed looks. "This is serious business." I said just as grimly. "Can we switch things, Ness? You get my Fabricator and I get your Cloning Tank." Jessa suddenly piped up. I sighed. "Sure." I said tentatively. Well, maybe this was a good deal. What would I need some Cloning Tank for when I get new bodies and a hivemind from my Soulbound Power? Besides, the Fabricator has so many uses where I'm going. Make it produce foodstuffs I want, make it produce gadgets I want or need. The potential is limitless! I think this was an excellent deal! "What would you want a Cloning Tank for?" Jessie asked curiously.

"I'm gonna try to clone Paragons, Eidolons, Celestial Champions, National Champions, Divine Anointed and Celestial Sages!" Jessa said, lying so sweetly. I'm familiar with History since Valor and Cairn are sister game companies, both underground so its popularity is limited within a certain group of people only. I like History enough but I'm not as gaga as the Jessies over it. That comment made Jessie look aghast and thoughtful at the same time. "It would be great if it could, I guess." she said reluctantly. "If that doesn't work, I'll clone myself and send that clone to school." Jessa added. "There it is!" Jessie and I chorused. "And maybe send those clones to another world and manage a resistance force there or something." I thought, catching on Jessa's intents. "Maybe you could send clones to help us out in cases?" Jessie said hopefully. "Maybe, maybe not." Jessa said. Jessie frowned. "Depends on the case, really. I'm not gonna do Sewage Shamblers all over again." Jessa said. Jessie winced and shivered a little. "Share!" I said. So the Jessies began to herald me with one of their grossest mysteries over the decades. And, boy, was I awed of their adventures.

It's a shame, really, that I just popped up centuries too late to see how much the Jessies' mystery group has grown. I smiled as I thought about their early mysteries. I bet those two had a blast since they were mentored by Mystery Inc. I'm not a Scooby Doo fan, mind you. In fact, the Jessies and Erica are the only ones who love them in the gang. I'm more of a sci-fi gal myself. We had a long day enjoying ourselves in the amenities provided by this amazing plane.

As we expected, the Passenger Quarters is empty, save a few like us who blew their credit limit. The Passenger Quarters were fairly-sized rooms and split into several categories. One can ask for a room for one, for two, three or four, even a room for groups. We took a room for the three of us, my other bodies got the group-sized room. It was like one of those hotel rooms. Three beds on the side, toilet and bathroom there, a mini-living room with a holographic TV screen and a mini-kitchen and dining area. What it lacked in space, it made up with a lot of ornaments and amusing things. Glowing plants, flowers, butterflies and fireflies fly above us to provide whimsical lights, magical terrariums, there's a small robot chef in the mini-kitchen that can make simple meals, a small vending machine with a large assortment of things it could spit out, a large collection of business-card-sized magazines, comics and other books that can enlarge to the right size, a bathroom and toilet that looks bigger on the inside than the outside and the holographic TV screen that doubles as a gaming console. "Amazing first day!" Jessie shrieked as she plopped into the bed right after a long shower. She fell on the pillow and immediately fell asleep. I sighed as I stood up and arranged her haphazard body into the bed and tucked her in. "Ness, wanna shower?" Jessa asked, looking up from his reading of a particularly interesting gossip magazine. "Yep, lemme go in first!" I said happily. I stepped into the bathroom and whistled. "Not bad, not bad at all!" I said. I was about to jump into the shower when my head buzzed. I think I know where this is from. "Hey, Ness, I pulled out some of your favorite Commanders. They're ready when you are." a voice said inside my head. "That was fast!" I said aloud.

"NOT SO LOUD, GENIUS!" the voice said warningly. "Do I go there or not?" I replied mentally. "Just send your astrals. Jessie will be looking for us if she wakes up and finds us missing." the voice said. Yep, so my astral projections was with my Original Nessie, which now the one sharing this room with the Jessies. A shimmering portal, like a hovering hazy mirror, appeared before me and I knew it came from somewhere else, not in this world that's for sure. I could hear faint sounds of battle, roars and screams of things both human and inhuman, the clashing of weapons. I tried to look into the portal but the images I've seen there are extremely hazy. "Well, just send your astrals through. What are you waiting for, an invitation? Hurry before Jessie notices!" the voice hissed urgently. I sighed and sent my disembodied forms right into the portal. As I focused on my astrals instead of my tangible bodies, I began to see more through their eyes while some unexplained psyche of mine kept managing my other bodies. So this is hivemind, huh?

 **ASTRAL PROJECTION NESSIE #1-2**

Then as the transfer completed, everything became clearer. I saw myself in the middle some kind of base. Ten of them, actually. They formed a square-shaped walled encampment around what looked to be a massive portal leading to a different place, shimmering bright like a giant blue bonfire. "Hello, Ness." Jessa said. I looked around and saw that he was sitting there calmly. Sitting right on thin air, that is. I could feel that strange power coming off from him so I concluded this was the original Jessa. "WHOA!" I yelled, my astrals going wild around him. Beside him, I saw the Cloning Tank real busy. It had unfurled into the size of a large cabinet and churning out Jessa Clones. "We're in the middle of my Red Alert 2 base." Jessa explained. "WHOA!" I yelled again. I haven't really played any game from the Command and Conquer series so there you go but I know it's one of the familiar RTS games out there. "I don't deploy units from here. They mainly come from my extension base." Jessa added when I noticed not a single column of soldiers or vehicles was in sight. The number of defense buildings was impressive though. I also saw squads of military dogs and bald middle-aged men with some sort of mechanical device attached to their heads patrolling here and there. "Yuri Clones and Attack Dogs. They make sure no enemy can slip inside." Jessa said again. "Ooohhhhhh…" I said.

I watched as the Cloning Tank finished spitting out twelve Jessa Clones and promptly shrunk back into its lava-lamp-size. The Original Jessa took it into his hand and it disappeared, no doubt going back to his double back in that amazing plane. "My clones will manage my Red Alert 2 forces here while the extra ones one will manage Yuri's while he's away and some odd jobs here and there." he said. I didn't know what he meant by that but whatever. "WHATEVER! I WANNA GET INTO IT NOW!" I shrieked excitedly. Jessa rolled his eyes and smiled. He clapped his hands and we disappeared. Just like that, no special effects added. We were in one place then in another one completely in a blink of an eye. We reappeared on top of some kind of wide plateau, with one large unpaved path winding around it to the plateau's base. The only path passed through flat spaces with designated mineral fields and Vespene geysers. I shrieked and I shrieked with all my might. "OH, MY GOD!" I yelled again. I saw a Hatchery and an Infested Command Center. Beside those were Zagara's Cocoon and an Infested Colonist Compound. I nearly fainted. "Well, that's not all, Ness. I went as far as to mod these shits, you know." Jessa said, leaving out the fact that he almost fell into coma after that and had to be tended to by his fellow Tal'ro deities. Modding entirely new contents into these concepts directly was something dangerous and consuming even for a god. At least he leveled-up as a Tal'ro god. "Like what, like what, like what, like what, like what, like what, like what?" I said excitedly. "See for yourself." Jessa said, smiling widely as he turned over total control of these units to me. Way ahead of him. Mwahahahahahaha!

000

 **ALL ZERG COMMANDERS** ** _(Applies to present and future ones)_**

-Passively gain 20,000 Minerals and Vespene Gas per day.

-All mineral fields and Vespene geysers in The Swarm's Folly _(I'm assuming this is the name of the plateau)_ have infinite reserves of resources. Nessie has the ability to designate places as forward bases, creating mineral fields and Vespene geysers there. These mineral fields and Vespene geysers have limited amounts however.

-All Calldown Abilities have their durations turned into minutes instead of seconds but their cooldowns remain in seconds. Cooldowns are reduced by 50%.

-All summoned units have their durations turned into minutes instead of seconds.

-All spellcasters regenerate 50 Energy per second, their max Energy increased by 100 and all Zerg abilities' cooldowns is reduced by 50%.

-Creep will not extend over to the Guardians' side but Zerg still gain its benefits as long as they are within Guardian domain.

 **ALL ZERG** ** _(Applies to present and future ones)_**

-Immunity against the Corruptor's corruption. The corruption is turned into a regenerative overcharge instead.

-Queens, including modded ones, gain Redemption Sacs, which can seize the Corrupted Guardian's disciples, render them in suspended animation and teleport them to the main Hatchery. For each disciple seized, the Corrupted Guardian's mind is empowered to battle the Corruptor's influence.

-The Dragonliche and its disciples take 100% more damage from Zerg anti-air units.

-Roaches and Infestors are completely undetectable as long as they're burrowed on creep. While burrowed, Infestors now cast all their abilities.

\- Swarm Hosts and Brood Lords produce 50% more Locusts and Broodlings respectively while in/above creep.

-All Zerg units attack faster and harder while on creep. All land-based Zerg units gain Deep Tunnel.

-Summoned units don't lose any of their duration until during they've engaged in combat.

-All aerial units gain armor and movement speed while above creep.

-Zerg units, excluding summoned units, gain HP, armor, damage, HP regeneration and Energy regeneration and movement speed each time an enemy is killed near them. Stacks up to 20 times.

 **ZAGARA**

-Zagara has the Mutators "Alien Incubation" and "Speed Freaks" by default.

-All unit Control costs reduced to 1. Queens and Drones no longer cost any Control. Total maximum Control upped by 50, for a total of 150.

-Zagara gains an ability: Spawn Banelings. Infested Drop's cooldown is further reduced by 20%, for a total of 70%. Gains "Unending Swarm"- see Overqueen's Spire.

-Zagara gains four modded abilities: Spawn Broodling Nest, Spawn Disruptor Spire, Spawn Greater Crawler, Spawn Greater Queen. Spawn Broodling Nest summons a special Nydus Worm at the target location for a price and it will periodically produce Broodling batches. Spawn Disruptor Spire summons a special structure that cloaks nearby Zerg units and structures as well as allies. Spawn Greater Crawler summons a special structure that bombards both land and air enemy units with long-ranged AoE attacks. Spawn Greater Queen summons a stronger version of a standard Queen, having all the abilities of a Queen with greater range and damage, enhanced movement speed, and can be ordered to birth a cluster of eggs of a unit of your choice.

-MODDED CALLDOWN ABILITY. Overqueen's Spire. Call down a Zerg drop pod on the selected location to put an Overqueen's Spire there. Overqueen's Spire generates a wide area of creep and continually spawns Broodlings, Roachlings, Baneling Spawns, Locusts and Flying Locusts when enemies are nearby. Also a detector unit. If 10 Overqueen's Spire exists in the battlefield, Zagara gains Unending Swarm. Unending Swarm causes her main Hatchery to passively generate huge batches of Broodlings, Roachlings, Baneling Spawns, Flying Locusts and Locusts every minute. Has an upgrade that reduces Unending Swarm's spawning time by half and increases the number of spawns by the same amount.

-MODDED CALLDOWN ABILITY. Zagara's Leviathan- Calls down Zagara's Leviathan on any visible part of the map. Limit of 1. Flying defenseless unit. Zagara's Leviathan produces several unique units for Zagara. Able to Deep Tunnel anywhere in the battlefield. Unending Swarm can be set to produce here. Has no cooldown so you can call it again when it dies.

-MODDED CALLDOWN ABILITY. Swarmling Strike- Causes an ambush of Swarmlings to emerge at anywhere visible in the map. It continues to do so for several seconds. They will attack any enemy within their attack range. Swarmlings are permanent even after the effect ends as do the other units. Has an upgrade that allows Aberrations and Banelings/Splitters to spawn alongside Swarmlings. Stores up to 3 charges at a time.

-MODDED CALLDOWN ABILITY. Overrun- Causes a designated area to become overwhelmed by swarms of Broodlings, Roachlings, Baneling Spawns, Flying Locusts and Locusts. They will attack any enemy within their attack range. This effect persists until no enemy unit or structure remains within the large circle-shaped AoE. Has an upgrade that allows several new symbiotes to appear. Roots, each of which comes with three mini-versions of itself, are long-ranged armor-reducing attackers. Cysts are stasis generators that continually produce Skitterlings, which are fast-moving fast-attacking jumping melee units. Festers are fragile long-ranged units with barrage-attacks. Cancers are flying suicide units that explode and leave three Lesser Cancers upon death. Maws, two of which can only be active at a time, are able to summon Infested Civilians, Volatile Infested and Infested Marines/Troopers periodically. Stores up to 2 charges at a time.

-MODDED UNIT. Zagaraling. Small fast-moving fragile ranged unit. Attacks the same way as Brood Lords do but much faster and has longer range. Has little actual damage, relies on Broodlings for the bulk of it. Detector unit. Has lesser versions of Zagara's abilities but shares a cooldown between all Zagaralings. Able to put down Creep Tumors even without creep. Has Deep Tunnel. Also has a Spawn Banelings ability, which is not a lesser version and does not have a shared cooldown. Has an upgrade that doubles the amount of Broodlings produced.

-MODDED UNIT. Pustule. Flying fast-moving suicide unit. Suicide unit that can only target land units. Upon death, deals minor damage to all nearby enemies, reduces armor, moderate damage-over-time effect and spawns a cluster of Baneling Spawns. Has an upgrade that allows it to target air units for the same effect but spawns Flying Locusts instead.

-MODDED UNIT. Kerriganling. Tanky fast-moving ranged unit. Effective against land enemies but even better against air units. Has Deep Tunnel and attacks bounce up to six other enemies near the main target. Has Psionic Chains, which stuns enemies in an area then slows them afterwards. Has an upgrade that grants it Hive Warp, allowing it to teleport faraway allies to Zagara's main Hatchery. Has an upgrade that grants it Debilitating Wave, allowing it to unleash a slow-moving stunning and damaging wave in a straight line.

-MODDED UNIT. Baneling Queen. Slow-moving ranged suicide unit and generator. Limit of 3. Explodes upon death to damage all enemies in a large area. Spawns batches of Baneling Spawns to attack enemies. Has Oppressive Stench. Has Burrow. Can attack and move while Burrowed. Has an upgrade that allows it to leap over terrain and spawn Broodlings as well.

-MODDED UNIT. Scourge Queen. Flying defenseless fast-moving generator. Limit of 1. Passively generates batches of Scourgelings, lesser but much faster versions of Scourges. Able to produce 30 Scourgelings every 2 minutes. Has Burrow. Can move and produce Scourgelings while Burrowed. Has an upgrade that further reduces the time it needs to generate Scourgelings.

-MODDED UNIT. Little Defender. Defenseless expansion unit. Limit of 3. Fast on creep. Able to deploy into a Scout Nest. Scout Nests are mini-Hatcheries that comes with their own two mini-Spine-Crawlers and two mini-Spore-Crawlers, produces up to four Dronelings that can be ordered to harvest minerals or Vespene gas, can build mini-Extractors on Vespene geysers and has a Brood-Lord-like attack of its own. Can spawn Creep Tumors in Scout Nest mode. Has Burrow in Little Defender mode. Can move while Burrowed. Dronelings cannot be built into other Zerg units. Scout Nest can be designated as main Hatchery. Takes ten seconds to deploy and/or uproot.

-MODDED UNIT. Waveling. Very cheap fragile suicide unit. Each egg produces four Wavelings. Fragile but has decent attack, jumps at enemies and explodes upon death. Has Burrow. Can move while Burrowed. Has Germinate, which allows you to purchase and instantaneously produce more Wavelings on-site. Has an upgrade that allows Wavelings to produce Zerglings/Swarmlings, Banelings/Splitters and Aberrations on-site.

-MODDED UNIT. War Hives. Flying fast-moving generator. Continually produces Swarms that are fragile but effective against everything. Should it be destroyed, the remaining Swarms become neutral, attacking everything in their sight. Has Divebomb, which causes it to rush towards the target direction and detonate while persisting for several seconds to continually chug out rogue Swarms. Has Cloak. Has Consuming Rust, which causes an inflicted enemy structure to damage all enemies near it. Has Swarm Sight, which causes the War Hive to become stasis while revealing a large portion of its surroundings and extends its attack range by the same amount.

-MODDED UNIT. Spore Giants. Large unit with high HP, high armor and sweeping attacks. Tall enough that it can be targeted by air-based attacks. Has Burrow. Has Crushing Leap, which causes it to leap unto target area and create a damaging shockwave that is more effective against vehicles. Has Bane Breath, which causes it to generate a cone-shaped damaging field for several seconds. Has an upgrade that further increases the splash damage of its attacks. Has an upgrade that allows it to passively attack air units.

 **STUKOV**

-Stukov has the Mutators "Walking Infested" and "Outbreak" by default.

-Stukov's infinite creep will not extend towards Guardians' territory, will prefer to extend towards Forces of Darkness' side.

-Gains another Infested Colonist Compound. Limit is upped to 2.

-Starts with 4 Virophages, each at the heart of their own small town of infested structures. Infested huts passively produce Infested Civilians. Infested huts produce a smaller amount of Infested Civilians but at faster rate compared to Infested Colonist Compounds. Virophages passively produce Volatile Infested and can attack enemies. More Virophages can be planted by Infestors. Allows the deployment of Infestors. Protect infested huts. They are not replaceable.

-Virophages can create Special Infested Nydus Worms anywhere visible in the map as long as there is creep, for a steep price. Special Infested Nydus Worms passively produce Infested Civilians, Volatile Infested, Infested Marines and Aberrations. Has an upgrade that allows Special Infested Nydus Worms to periodically add Hunterlings, Chokers, Kaboomers, Stanks and Spotters to their swarms. These types of Nydus Worms produce the slowest in favor of bigger numbers.

-Doubled the number of Infested Civilians and Infested Troopers Aleksander produces on attack and upon death. Doubled the duration of which Aleksander produces Infested Civilians and Infested Troopers upon death.

-Apocalisks now spawn in pairs and their abilities are now spammable.

-Infest Structure now has double the duration and twice as much Broodlings produced.

-All Infested Terrans can now leap over obstacles and have 30% chance to dodge ranged attacks.

-MODDED UNIT. Infested Terran Orbital Command. Limit of 1. Does not appear directly on the battlefield. Gain access to this unit once you build the Infested Relay Satellite. Allows the deployment of several unique Calldown Abilities and indirect access to new Infested Terrans.

-MODDED CALLDOWN ABILITY. Warp Terran Settlement. Limit of 3. Long cooldown calldown, unaffected by cooldown reduction bonuses. Warp in a medium-sized Terran town. Has a 50-50 chance of it spawning with defending units or structures. Can be infested using Virophages. Grants new Infested Terrans. Larger than all the other infested structures. Also produces the largest wave. Infested Fathers are fast-moving bulky damage-soakers with reflect-damage ability. Infested Mothers stay a safe distance from enemies to regurgitate Infested Children or Infested Babies. Infested Children are fragile fast-moving hard-hitting melee attackers with leaping capabilities. Infested Babies are slow-moving flying suicide units that can swoop on land and air units alike. Infested Grandfathers breathe a cone-shaped cloud that deal damage-over-time and reduces armor. Infested Grandmothers stay much farther away from enemies than Infested Mothers to regurgitate Infested Pets, which start out as flyers then swoop down to attack in melee, fragile but super-fast and comes in large numbers.

-MODDED CALLDOWN ABILITY. Warp Terran Space Laboratory. Limit of 1. Long cooldown calldown, unaffected by cooldown reduction bonuses. Warp in a Terran spacecraft-based laboratory. Has a 50-50 chance of it spawning with defending units or structures. Can be infested using Virophages. Grants new Infested Terrans. Infested First Aiders are mediocre but they will periodically infect an ally they come across with infectious healing pathogens, prioritizing non-Infested and non-Zerg allies. Infested Researchers have a long-ranged AoE attack that slows enemies and increases the damage they take. Infested Personnel are fragile, leap unto enemies and leave a damaging cloud upon death. Infested Test Subjects are fast, bulky melee units that leave Living Viscera upon death, which are fragile and numerous hard-hitting attackers.

-MODDED CALLDOWN ABILITY. Warp Terran Sky Carrier. Limit of 1. Long cooldown calldown, unaffected by cooldown reduction bonuses. Warp in a Terran airborne military airbase. Has a 50-50 chance of it spawning with defending units or structures. Can be infested using Virophages. Grants new Infested Terrans. Infested Bombers have long-ranged attacks and kamikaze on enemies upon death. Infested Fighter Planes are fast-moving fast-attacking ranged units with a large line-of-sight and can detect cloaked enemies. Infested Gunner Ships are slow-moving hard-hitting ranged units that can attack up to three targets at once. Infested Personnel Copters are flying defenseless units that hover within enemy range and continually produce Infested Civilians or Volatile Infested. Infested Drone Squads are suicidal units composed of six members, able to inflict increasing damage six times before actually dying.

-MODDED CALLDOWN ABILITY. Warp Terran War Docks. Limit of 1. Long cooldown calldown, unaffected by cooldown reduction bonuses. Warp in a Terran military naval base. Has a 50-50 chance of it spawning with defending units or structures. Can be infested using Virophages. Grants new Infested Terrans. Infested Bombardment Ships have long-ranged AoE attacks that deal bonus damage to structures. Infested Submarines are slow-moving units that burrow unseen through the earth and only emerge to attack. Infested Warships are damage-soakers, providing nearby allies with an armor bonus and faster attack speed. Infested Hovercrafts are fast-moving defenseless units that hover within enemy range and continually spawn Infested Troopers. Infested Aircraft Carriers are slow-moving behemoths with high HP, armor and can heavily damage structures or clear out enemies from a very long distance with its aircraft tactical strikes.

000

I looked Jessa with an arched eyebrow. The new units he's provided me are more of meatshield units than heavy-hitter ones. He wants me to go swarming? "You'll understand once you get your ass out there." Jessa said as if he completely read my mind. "Whatever for?" I asked. "Well, we're all fragile here. High firepower, yes, but we're dead as much as a monster farts in our general direction." Jessa said. I smothered a giggle. "I'm completely serious." Jessa said gravely. The good thing about my Virophage-infested towns is that they have Deep Tunnel. They could be relocated to safer places or into forward positions to make aggressive plays. Right now, I had them relocate at the base of the plateau, along with my Infested Colonist Compounds. I had my workers scurry around to put up the main framework of my base. "By any chance does this plateau relocate too?" I asked. "No. That's way beyond me right now." Jessa said quickly. "Eeehhh? You mean I have to build an emergency base somewhere else too?" I asked. Jessa smiled as he nodded slowly. "Absolutely." he said. "But no one can breach this place that easily. If you build enough defenses, this place can be impregnable." he added. I smiled. I saw as Jessa close his eyes. "What're you doing?" I asked. "Telling everyone about you." he said. I grinned and shook my head. I concentrated on my new playthings. This would certainly make it more interesting if I ever get bored of touring all over Breccia. Hey, even I can get bored too, you know. "Well, Ness, I'll leave everything to you. I gotta go back. I'll leave one of my clones here to help you out with whatever you need." Jessa said. "HAI!" I said cheerfully, more than relieved because I would know I would really get to play it right here.

I waved at Jessa as he crossed between worlds, space warping all around him for a moment. He indeed left behind a Jessa Clone, which I noticed began pulling things from his backpack, which is clearly magical because you can't pull a freaking Tiny House from one. "They're already aware of your presence, Ness. Make your entrance and make it good." Jessa called out to me, now pulling a freaking pond, flower garden and vegetable garden from his backpack. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm on it." I called back. I didn't really need to announce myself or something. Tidal waves of Infested were spawning right of The Swarm's Folly. They were a fast-moving tide of doom, thanks to my Mutators and upgrades. They obey my orders and rally to my Psi Emitter but I can't stop their single-minded determination to attack the Forces of Darkness. I already have an idea about the Guardians, their disciples and their standing armies. I've seen them through Jessa's memories. I smiled as I used Stukov's Infest Structure. All over the battlefield, several Colossi was suddenly overwhelmed by a flash-growth of pulsing black flesh, convoluted veins and writhing tentacles. Swarms of Broodlings emerged at a frightening rate and number from these pulsing towers of flesh. NEAT! I easily commanded them to engage, no effort required! Time stood still as both Guardians and Forces of Darkness watched in awe and horror.

Horror descended among the Forces of Darkness as the Broodlings wrathfully threw themselves at their side, each the size of a large dog, all teeth and blind fury. At the same time, the Infested made themselves known in the battlefield as the leftmost flank, right where Jessa calls as the Front Lines and Heart of Battle. Oh, yeah, did you know that Jessa gave me the leftmost place while he took the rightmost one? Red Alert 2 forces was focused on the Battlefield, Front Lines and Heart of Battle while Scooby Doo forces maintained a large presence over the entire Theaters of Battle. "I called the Clown Colony peepz all the way here. Except for Pennywise. She's back home, completely safe and sound. Deathless still reaches here anyway." Jessa commented. "Nice! Where did you put them?" I asked. "The Guardians' camp. They'll be morale-boosters there while their Summons will be sent to the Rear Guard and Flanks." Jessa said. "You know you could just trade the Dragons here for the Court of Pluto instead." I suggested. "Tempting but I like them better where they are. Maybe I'll do that in the future." Jessa said. He looked and me. "Take a good look at your enemies and your SC2. We share the same weaknesses here." he said. I already know what he was talking about. We were like cannon fodders here but cannon fodders with firepower behind it.

I had my workers put up the Infested Terran Orbital Command. Gotta make me more zombies. Yeah! Zagara would be joining us in a few minutes and the Overqueen would be joining in the Front Lines and Heart of Battle. Right now my workers are building a line of Infested Bunkers at the base of the plateau. Give those zombie-spewing buildings some nice defense. A great thing about my Mutators is that they're swarming around the plateau like a sea of zombies. It gave me added defense because in order to get to me, they have to get to that swarm first. And when they do, I'll know they're here and I can muster resistance. Apocalisk and Aleksander would be arriving in a few minutes too. When they do, the Front Lines and Heart of Battle will be truly overrun by the Zerg. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOR THE SWARM! As soon as I build my Infested Terran Orbital Command and get Infestors, we'll be pushing these pests back without so much as an effort. I'm calling a Terran Settlement first, just for the lolz. I'd like to see that Infested Grandmother. LOL. I'll laugh so hard when I see it.

Three hours later…

Oooooohhhhhhhhh yyyyyyeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh… I've the flooded the battlefield with freaking zombies and it's so nice to have Mutators that keep producing free units for you while you keep on building your defenses like a paranoid. Zagara's there too in the battlefield, spamming her spells likes it's nobody's business. She's being backed up by these new Kerriganlings and Zagaralings. Zagara's Leviathan just sat behind us, where Unending Swarm spawned off. Special Infested Nydus Worms dotted locations secured by the Infested swarm. These Nydus Worms spat out larger waves that would bolster the ocean of zombies coming at the Forces of Darkness' side. They've already buckled with the amount of zombies we're throwing at them and it's only gonna get worse from here on in. My Infestors had already infected 3 Terran Settlements and 1 Terran Space Laboratory. Six Infestors, not counting the Virophage already on standby, protected each of these valuable warped-in structures. They will spit out large numbers of Infested Marines at any enemy coming within range. They can be used as mobile defenses since their Energy regenerates so fast.

My money's pretty much being drained by these warped-in structures and Special Infested Nydus Worms. I haven't had any problems yet but I guess Jessa knows what he's talking about. I don't think we have this much easy since Jessa's been stuck here for a long time. I believe it was more than fifty years ago. That's really something. Infest Structure is popular among the Colossi as not only it turns them into a Broodling-spawning tower but it also heals them, which is kinda a huge deal for the Crumbling Colossus and his disciples. With my zombie hordes to defend his units, Jessa ordered his Red Alert 2 forces into the Front Lines and Heart of Battle while Scooby Doo Boss minions would secure everywhere else. Things were looking-

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The earth-shattering sound erupted from the horizon and I watched in horror as my hordes were wiped out! Zagara was wiped out! Her entourage was wiped out! My Special Infested Nydus Worms were wiped out! Jessa's forces were wiped out! Well, I guess it's a good thing that we were the only ones who took a lot of damage. At least none of our allies died. From the burning embers of nasty-looking flames, I saw them. These fires aren't natural. There's something disturbing and very foreboding about the way they danced and burned, almost like hellfire. "Here we go again." Jessa sighed. He was beside me in an instant, his eyes full of resentment. "Who's that?" I asked. "Beelzebub." Jessa hissed between his teeth.

I saw them too. Columns of winged demon warriors, each carrying wicked hellish weapons and other such unholy artifacts, came flying down from the skies, which has turned blood-red. Then the bloody sky wept. Tar-like blobs fell out of the sky. "What the hell is that?" I demanded. "One of his spells." Jessa replied. "Look." he added grimly. As the blobs fell and struck the earth, something rose off from the dark puddles. I gasped. Monstrosities of fused flesh and other such horrific constructs screeched and charged blindly from them. These monsters were indiscriminate of their attacks, felling both ally and enemy at the same time. I looked at the Guardians' side and noticed how great this spell's range is. "WHOA!" I couldn't help but saying. Everyone in the battlefield fell into a silent truce as Guardians and Forces of Darkness defended themselves against this attack. I think everyone's used to it by now. "Is your base okay?" I asked. Jessa nodded. "Yeah, thank God." he said. A mighty roar echoed across the Eternal Battlefields. A huge tower of fire came crashing down from the skies. Jessa and I stood there in utter shock. "I think there goes your forward base." I said in a low voice. Jessa was shaking with rage. Thank God only his forward base was taken. If it included Evil Carnival too, BUTTERSCOTCH… Jessa's enraged shriek claimed the Eternal Battlefields right after that. He'll be rebuilding from scratch again. He's told me Beelzebub has already destroyed that base at least thirteen times. This makes it the fourteenth. "My comfort for your loss." I said, patting Jessa's shoulder with an immaterial hand. "When I get my hands on that bastard, I'm killing him in a million ways." Jessa hissed under his breath. I knew he's already given the order to rebuild on that same spot.

Jessa looked up again at the sky and narrowed his eyes. "It's not stopping." he said. He's right. It just kept raining. Shrieks of horror and terror came all over the Eternal Battlefields as monsters came from everywhere. They weren't special except their size, brute strength and durability. They were cutting down both sides of the battle and chaos was literally everywhere. From somewhere I couldn't determine, a mocking laugh haunted the entire place. It started as a soft giggle then turned into layered villainous laughter that grated on everyone's nerve. A chorus of curses came rising from all around us. And I just noticed something. The demons and the monsters are ignoring me. Yeah, that's right. They're attacking my Zerg when it attacks them. Otherwise, they just let it pass by them. "Why aren't they actively engaging me?" I asked Jessa. He noticed that too and could only shake his head. I already know he doesn't have the answer to that but still. Well, I've already ordered my Zerg to attack them anyway. Gotta wait up for Zagara to recover then attack again.

I sincerely hope he doesn't use that attack again. It's scary how much it can wipe out in one blast, how much damage it can inflict in one strike. It's okay for the two of us. I've already learned that we're commanding concepts made manifest. There's no freaking way you can kill a concept, much less eradicate it completely. The concepts Jessa's pulled have strong anchor already, made even stronger by the fact that they're all realized and physically manufactured by their creators back on planet Earth. Better them than the souls drafted into this war. I'm talking way too technical about this but this makes it much clearer. Jessa Clones began barking orders to their surviving minions and I saw the huge swarm of aerial units move to form a wall of concentrated projectiles that picked many of the monsters at a time. I looked over at the Forces of Darkness and saw that they too were having a difficult time rallying their forces. Everyone's in a panic but our side has it much better. I directed what remained of Zagara's forces to help our allies. Beelzebub's demon guards touched ground and slammed their foot into the earth as one.

A big yawning maw appeared from where they stomped. I caught glimpses of it as the winged demons took to the skies more. With another mocking laugh, the demonic entourage disappeared. I looked at the sky and it seemed that the hellish storm will not end soon. Well, this Beelzebub person still hasn't slighted me personally so I can't say I hate him now or something. I still feel for Jessa though. While his units do have the necessary firepower and tenacity, he still has the highest death rates. Well, he's just losing recallable concepts so it's not really a loss anyhow. Still, I just saw a platoon of Rocketeers and Floating Discs die to one Dragonliche so there's that. So that's why we're focused on hard-hitting cannon fodders. We're cannon fodders here so might as well be cannon fodders our enemies faced and didn't live to regret. "Humph! I better get started on that recruitment drive." Jessa commented. "What do you have in mind?" I asked, very curious. "I dunno. Pull something like an RPG, mod it a little. They'll be entering the battle some levels stronger with decent equipment or such boons and of the classes they've chosen. They'll be rewarded with gold, items, levels, blah-blah-blah, you get the picture, every time they recall to base depending how much they've contributed in the war effort. Of course, the resurrection system is active because many decent people would want to help but don't want to risk their own lives in the process." Jessa explained. I nodded wisely. "That's some wise crap you got there." I said. We giggled and bumped fists.

"Hey, help me over there. My Evil Carnival's under attack." Jessa said. "Hai, hai!" I said, rallying my newly-spawned Swarmlings into the fray. My God, these Swarmlings plus the creep bonus and the "Speed Freaks" Mutator makes Zagara's units so goddamn fast. I think they're the fastest peepz in the Eternal Battlefields. No, I'm sure they're the fastest peepz in the Eternal Battlefields. They're ideal raiding units, perfect for hit-and-tactics. Very true to their gameplay in SC2. Yikes, enemies are really piling over the place where Jessa's extension base once stood. Butterscotch. They're fighting tooth and nail to ensure that Jessa won't be able to raise his base here ever again. I'm just several hours new here and I think I haven't seen enough Dragonliches in one spot. The Forces of Darkness is really swamping the place to ensure Jessa's foothold here doesn't return. By the time my Swarmlings arrived, the unrelenting wave of Scooby Doo Boss minions formed a literal wall of bodies against the onslaught of the Forces of Darkness. Everywhere else is in chaos so it's a testament how the Generals of Darkness detested Jessa's control over this area. I called down Aleksander over this area and I shrieked in excitement and amazement at the sight of the Infested Battlecruiser descending from the skies.

No sooner that it appeared above, it began to rain down Infested on the enemies below while its mind-controlling tentacles reached out to grab Dragonliches, who instinctively flew away to assess this threat. It was a mistake for the moment they focused on Aleksander, a swarm of my Scourges and Scourgelings appeared from behind them, detonating in a colorful conflagration of burning acid and spines. Roars of pain came from these undead dragons. Few of them were downed, falling helplessly to the ground shrieking and clawing. On the ground where they fell, they discovered their demise at the hands of the Zerg symbiotes summoned by the Overrun calldown. The other Dragonliches fled from the fight, chased by swarms of Scourges and Scourgelings. With their heavy-hitters gone, the formation collapsed as those who knew it was a fruitless effort fled. With a huge heave, my Zerg and Jessa's Scooby Doo Boss minions pushed onward and secured the area. To my surprise, Jessa's MCV wasn't going towards the same place. No, it was being heavily escorted towards the Skirmishes. If I know Jessa and I do, I think he's going to take the fight to the enemy. A huge swathe of the monsters summoned by Beelzebub was destroyed already anyway so it's high a time to do that. "By the way, this Overrun thing is OP." I muttered to Jessa. He smirked in self-satisfaction. "Wait 'til you see what I have in mind for Kerrigan. She's Xel'Naga now, remember?" he said. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Are we talking about Hybrids here?" I shrieked in excitement. "Tip of the iceberg, really." Jessa said.

I jumped around in excitement. Something just occurred to me. "Aren't you gonna pull more Imaginary things? With that Cloning Tank, you can command all the forces you want." I said. "Yeah, I can do that but it's much better with a bestfriend around here. Makes the fight a little less grimmer than usual." Jessa said. "Aaawww!" I crooned and hugged him. "What do you want to pull anyway?" I asked. "Maybe something like Battleborne or Long Live The Dead." Jessa said. I made a disgruntled sound. "Gimme those! Get something else!" I said. Those were among my favorite games, you know. "Fine!" Jessa sighed. "And I know you and Jessie like old games better anyway." I said. That occurred to me. "Maybe you should tell Jessie after all. It'll be cleansing, you know. Besides, it's not like she's gonna get mad or something. Okay, she'll be pissed off but she won't vaporize you or something." I said.

"I've been keeping this a secret from her for nearly half a million years already. If she finds out about this and I told you first before telling her, there'll be hell to pay." Jessa said as-matter-of-factly. Yep, this is it, guys. This is the big reason why I am the gang's The Devil's Confidante. Yep, everybody just comes to me to share their sobstories whether I want it or not. I'm like Gretchen Wieners from Mean Girls. If people want to get to the gang's dirty secrets, they just have to get to me. Yeah, I'm that dangerous. Hahaha! I PRESENT A HUGE STRATEGIC LIABILITY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I looked over at the indeterminable distance, towards the side of the Forces of Darkness, watching the enlarged sports of Infested making their way unerringly towards their territory. The combination of "Walking Infested" and "Outbreak" Mutators sure is great at ensuring Stukov's army doesn't break and if it does, it comes back up swiftly. Zagara's units being so fast and I don't mean fast-fast, they're like JESUS-CHRIST-DID-YOU-SEE-THAT?!-fast. It's a combination of innately high MS, creep bonus and "Speed Freaks" Mutator. With this, I can literally have Zagara's units strike anywhere. With their insane speed, nothing can run from them by air or by land. With all this SC2 advantage, I hope nothing goes south as Jessa prays. I looked up and transferred my viewpoint to the bodies I have in that spectacular plane. It's another day in paradise!

 **ORIGINAL NESSIE**

I woke up as did my other bodies here, feeling very excited of all the things we'll see and discover in this plane. "It's called Air Gigantica. Finally found it." Jessa called up, waving the plane's official guidebook in one hand. I noticed he's already taken a shower, which is good because his showers take up to three goddamn hours to finish. Jessie was also awake, looking very jumpy as she focused on playing Zombie Army Trilogy. "Ness, quick! Help me with this!" Jessie said. "Uh-uh. You know shooter games and racing games makes me nauseous." I said. "Jess! Get ready! We have an entire goddamn flying palace to explore!" Jessa barked as he rummaged through his many suitcases. "Go, Ness!" Jessie said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Yep, that's our Jessie. Once she's knee-deep into a game, she won't move her butt until she's satisfied. I grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. Everything here in this place is pure luxury and comfort. I helped myself to some hot shower. Boy, the soaps and shampoos they have here is top of the line. You leave feeling so refreshed that you can skip bathing for at least three days. I pampered myself to the lather of the soap and the way it caressed my body like a cleansing agent. The shampoo was working its miracle on my hair. The feeling of comfort and euphoria spread through me from fifteen different bodies taking a bath at the same time. It felt so awesome that I had to struggle not to collapse from the pleasure. I came out of the bathroom positively glowing. Jessie cast me a look. "I'm so going to kill you if you emptied the shampoo and the soap!" she said as she dashed into the bathroom. I heard her massive sigh of relief. "What's the problem anyway? Housekeeping puts in new ones every time they drop by." Jessa said. "MY TURN!" Jessie yelled.

"We know!" Jessa and I shrieked back. We giggled. Jessa was considerate enough to order a lot of things from the robot chef. "I really think we should have these and visit that alien shop again. Who knows what things we can pick up from there." he said. "I know, right?" I said right back. I smiled at a thought. "Maybe we'll have something as big as a Death Star or something." I said. Jessa shuddered at the thought. "That's positively horrifying if they do." he agreed. We looked over the airplane's guide, fighting over which place to visit first and which to indulge ourselves in. Our debate was well on the way when the bathroom door opened and Jessie came in, naked as the day she was born. We didn't pay any attention to her. We're already used to this side of her. I mean, Dusty and James stopped wolf-whistling after a year of seeing Jessie in the nude. "What the hell are you two fighting over?" she asked. We glared her way, which made her back up a step, and stood up.

"Uh, guys?" Jessie said uncertainly, finding something to defend herself with. We thrust several brochures into her face. "We should go here!" the two of us barked. Jessie rolled eyes. "You know, guys, we're grownups now. We can just go wherever we want. And, Ness, do you really need to complain? You have got fifteen goddamn bodies, you know." she said. I put up a finger and opened my mouth. Now that I thought about it, I closed my mouth and put down my finger. "You got a point but still." I admitted. Jessie smirked. "You just don't want to lose in an argument with what's-his-face." she said. We both looked smugly at Jessa as he rolled his eyes at us and walked off to the robot chef. "I think he wants to go shopping back at that alien place." Jessie whispered. "Can't blame him." I said right back.

"GUYS, FOOD'S READY!" came Jessa's yell. "Yeah, yeah, we're coming! Sheesh!" I said, smiling absentmindedly. Jessie finished dressing up, looking very smart in that savvy stylish business-looking suit. Jessa snorted when he saw that but I couldn't help but notice he wore something that emphasized his childish looks. "Looking to attract a pedophile or two?" I couldn't help blurting out. He glared at me as he stabbed into the mound of pancakes. "I've been a kid for more than two million years. I can't help it." Jessa snapped. "Why don't you wear a maid costume? You looked so nice back then." Jessie said. He glared at her as well, muttering into his glass of milk. I dug into my huge meal of eggs, bacons, toasts, mashed potatoes and cereals. "How the hell can you eat all that?" Jessie asked. She ate small herself, knowing we'd be dropping by one too many restaurants and food houses on the way. "All my fifteen bodies are eating like this." I shared with her. She made a look and busied herself with her food. "Are you going to try self-sex?" she asked a minute later. "EEEWWWWWW!" Jessa and I shrieked at her. Jessie chortled into her food.

"God, what is wrong with you?" Jessa said indignantly, looking like he just lost his appetite. I giggled helplessly at the expression on his face. We finished eating and looked very much prepared to expend all our energies. "Okay, this is what we do. We split up and meet somewhere around 12:00, sound okay?" Jessie suggested as we all couldn't get any kind of agreement. Jessa wanted to back to the Praetorian shop at the mall then go see the movies and the museum after that. I wanted to go to the third floor and see what we explore and enjoy there. Jessie wanted to go food-tripping and shopping. "I'll take Alice." Jessa said. "I'll take Queen Clarion." Jessie said. They grabbed their preferred companions and bid adieu. "You whorespawns." Alice and Queen Clarion hissed.

 **QUEEN CLARION**

Being the queen of all fairies doesn't mean much when your bestfriend is dragging you as she ran here and there. "Where do we go first? Where do we go first?" Jessie shrieked, jumping up and down as she watched the long, long rows of restaurants. That's when I noticed something different. Hey, these aren't cuisines from our world! What's Reshooshan, Meiyu or Kaidos? Are those even from Earth or the Milky Way? Checking up on Alice, the museum seemed so expansive with strange collections of otherworldly things. BUTTERSCOTCH! I am so glad I have fifteen bodies! Thank you so much, God/Gods/Fates/The Force/Powers That Be! "Kaidos looks cool though." I said. Jessie was looking at the big board in front of the Malooki shop. I flew over to her and saw an extravagant offering of what looked to be sweets of many shapes and sizes. "Whoaaaaaa!" I said, unable to help myself. We looked at each other, our decisions already made. We entered the Malooki shop with a flare.

"OHMYGOD." was all Jessie and I could say when we entered. It was like stepping inside the world of Dr. Seuss's books. Whimsical and nearly nonsensical designs and ornaments was all over the joint and the personnel looked like living fluffy stuffed toys. "!,!" greeted a huggable bee-like plushie. "Ah, sorry?" I managed to squeak. "Ah, Earthborn! Welcome, welcome, I say!" corrected the bee-like plushies, reverting to a cute accented English. Her tone suggested a female gender or do these beings have a concept of gender? "Uh, hi! We'd like a table for two, please?" Jessie said, coughing to clear her voice. "Of course, of course! Come in, I say!" said the creature. We followed her to a comfortable space quite near the huge magical panorama of alien worlds. It was like a live TV show of some world or something. "What's that?" I asked as we sat down. The creature trilled happily. "Why, we're watching the Matildans! This is their seventh world war since they gained sentience! They're a bloody vicious lot, they are!" it said. 'Seventh world war?!" Jessie and I cried. The creature trilled again. "Yes! They're warring over one man's infidelity! The ridiculousness of their reason but I suppose the younger races are inclined with their foolishness! But really, they still are fun to watch over! What will you have, loves?" the creature said. Jessie and I looked at each other, mouth agape.

"Do aliens watch our planet like this one and laughed at our idiocy?" I finally managed to ask. "Oh, yes! We still do but Earth channel is not yet updated. Earth's a little out of the way, you see, of the main traffic. A few visitors here and there but not much changed since its- Uh, what do they call it?- Oh, yes, the Middle Ages, I think!" said the creature. Jessie and I looked at each other and nodded sadly. We warded away all that drama and picked up the menu. We looked at it hard. Even though it's been translated into English alphabets, most of it was still unpronounceable. "Uh- I'll take the Mnnu'Krakathri-something-something." I struggled with the words. Thank God, the alien got it and wrote it down. "I think I'll have the Menseeiya…" Jessie said then trailed off when she couldn't pronounce the rest. The creature trilled happily. "Why, you have a real sweet tooth! I'll be back in five minutes." said the creature as it buzzed off. Jessie and I looked at each other. "Oh, no." was all we said. I snapped to Jessa's side as we're about to enter the museum.

 **ALICE**

Wherever we were, it was mind-blowing. It was a museum alright but it was massive as hell. "I'm sure glad I talked you into taking me here." I said to Jessa as we explored the fathoms-deep alien museum. It's like a museum, only alien-er… Okay, that was lame. Yeah, it's an alien museum. I've never actually been in one before so please forgive the speechlessness. This is actually very overwhelming for me so I'll put it into words as much as I can. What this museum has actually are huge full-size displays of actual real things. For example, the Mothership Krukatuan served in the Phledispis War, serving the seat of the Hashmihal forces, for three eons before being retired. Well, freaking Mothership Krukatuan itself is here, sitting inside this huge, huge display. We could actually take a metaphysical tour inside the Krukatuan itself, see what's like in the outside, its history and making, and all the glorious weaponries it carried. While Motherships are usually used as center logistical focuses by most alien races or as specialized terraformation machines when seeding entire lives on barren planets, the Mothership Krukatuan is one of the earliest, albeit foolish, recorded usage for combat deployment. It had an astounding array of matter and anti-matter weaponries, a collection of energy creation and discharge chambers, combat drone and mecha bays and factories as well as matter replicators to sustain an army and weaponize it. Jessa and I stared in awe at the suspended alien spacecraft before us. No amount of so-called UFO studies could amount to this wonder before us.

"Cooooooooooool!" the two of us chorused. Something caught my attention. A small holographic screen sat underneath the larger holographic screen, which gave a brief but colorful summary of the displayed objects. "Excuse me, sir, but what is this?" I asked our guide. Our guide is actually some kind of levitating highly-advanced psychic squid-like alien. "Ah, that, my dear, is the price of the Mothership Krukatuan." said the alien. You know, for some goddamn reason, the aliens are treating us humans as if we're sort of handicapped people. They're even using slow words and treat us as much they would an adorable child, with extra sugar and cherry on top. Look, I'm complaining about it, okay? That's not right for me, unlike Jessa who's capitalizing it like nobody's business. I guess it's pride talking but I think I'll take this rather than being looked down upon or treated scathingly. "Wait, this thing is for sale?" Jessa piped up in disbelief. "Yes, indeed. It's quite a collector's item. Its systems still functions so there's also practical application of such purchase." the alien said. "Okay, selling something like is insane. What if someone with bad reputation or sinister intention buys them off?" I blurted out. The alien laughed lively. I think it's laughing at me. "My dear, everything in this museum is outdated. Technology has moved up by leaps and bounds. In this current era, nothing here is comparable to the techs out there, quite the opposite in fact." the alien said. HOLEHSHET! I don't curse. I usually don't curse. I hate to cuss but I have to at this point. It's the only way to really express the roll of emotion inside my body right now.

HOLEHSHET! Back in Earth, humans would be all over this in a minute. Entire countries would go to war to ensure this piece of alien technology falls to their hands. Not just countries, mind you, add secret organizations and societies into the list and it becomes a salad of pure chaos. If something like this is unleash at Earth, the damage it can do is unimaginable. Heck, just a goddamn appearance is enough to destroy the pillars of human history. Religion would go down the drain, many of the solid foundations of science come crashing down, governments would be shaken to its core and the very existence of man will be called into question. AND THIS SQUID IS TELLING ME THIS TECHNOLOGY BEFORE ME, A MARVEL TO INTRODUCE TO EARTHLINGS, IS INCONSEQUENTIAL?!

I looked at Jessa who nodded raptly. "Why aren't you surprised to hear about this?" I demanded. He gave me a condescending look. "Because I knew that already. Assume it already that a race that's already unlocked space travel is way beyond what Earth's technologies have reached. We're talking about navigating an unknown void between planets, between galaxies. Think about that." Jessa said. The alien nodded in great approval at his words as I gaped at him. He walked over to the holographic screen and I saw it drop down to a number of choices. "Currencies." I realized. Jessa kept scanning and saw that it was several races' worth of currencies listed there. "Let's try Runeterra." Jessa said. The hologram blanked for a second then it came back up. Jessa gave a double "yes!" sign with his arms. I saw that Earth City money was among the list. My eyes widened as I saw Breccian coin was among them too. "Butterscotchia, mother of Butterscotches!" I exclaimed. I didn't recognize the rest of the list. Jessa pressed the conversion and the hologram displayed how much the thing would cost in Earth City money. "Too steep for my blood." I said, offering my silent condolences to Jessa…

 **WHO STRANGELY LOOKED SLY**. "You can afford it?!" I asked in disbelief. He looked at me and smirked. "Can I?" he teased. He asked the alien to continue on with the tour and we followed after it as it chattered again, happy to discuss such things with younger races. We continued on as we gazed in awe of the many, many things inside this expansive museum. I smiled as I noticed that Jessa started sweating. I'm sure he's spotted something he wants to buy. From what I know, I think he knows it's beyond his budget. Oh, God, guys, if only you could see the things I'm seeing right now. No words is enough to describe and I'm sure the entire English language can't sum up the feeling inside my chest. Oh, our food arrived.

 **QUEEN CLARION**

Jessie and I stared at the plates in front of us. Wait, they're not plates at all. They look like plates but they're like some sort of dish-shaped device that suspended the food about two feet above it. Yeah, by the way, our food looks like multi-colored cotton candies. "Go first." I said. Jessie made a face. "No, you go!" she said back. "You're a god and I'm not?" I reminded her. She sighed, screwed up her face and dipped a finger into one of the food and into her mouth. Her eyes widened. "I can't describe this flavor. Nostalgic, I guess." she said, shivering with glee. I followed suit and tasted it tentatively. As she said, nostalgia did awash over me. It was like someone played a black-and-white film right before my eyes. I saw myself playing in the backyard of our home. I was no older than ten and I was playing make-believe again, singing off-tune to a song only I knew the lyrics. A single tear came down my cheek. I smiled. I knew what was coming next.

Six fat puppies came running towards me from the shed. I remember their names clearly. Purple, Green, Brown, Yellow, Blue and Orange, named right after the colors of each of their small collars. Behind them, another tear came down, was Nana. She was the first dog I've ever had. She was a stray that I kept tossing my extra sandwich to every time I passed by her carton home until one day she followed me home. My parents had been alarmed at first. They didn't want a stray in the house, could be dangerous. Nana stayed outside our gate, waiting for me, slept outside it until my parents relented. They were forced to take Nana after the neighbors called Animal Control. My God, what a tantrum I threw. Well, Nana didn't disappoint. She was a fantastic guard dog, a very affectionate one too. Nana was old when we took her in. She died when I was fifteen but not before giving birth to one litter, these six puppies before she went on to dog heaven. I still have some of the puppies, fully grown now of course, with me and with them fond memories of Nana. I came out of the memory and was quite amused to see Jessie had gone to full-blown bawling. I think she was reliving a really important memory in her life. It wasn't my business to know what it was. I think these things are meant to bring back memories. I hope they're all good. It feels amazing. The second bite brought me back to my primary days. Oh, butterscotch. The younger days seemed to quiet, innocent and fun. Not all like an adult's life where you're trapped into the monochromatic drive of everyday life.

I saw again my friends in primary. This memory is a fond one to me too. It's my first step to realizing my incurable wanderlust. There's this really old house behind the new Special Students Class building and it's rumored to be haunted. We dared our friend John to go ahead and knock on the door and see if it opens and something comes out. I remember we shrieked and ran away even before John could knock on the door. Boy, I remember him crying so hard. I remember John. Heh. Puberty really hit him gewd. Who knew such a crybaby would one day become a freaking colonel? I see him now and then and, Jesus Christ, is he such a beefcake. He's still nice though but I think he's seen a lot of crap. He's on the same level as Caleb in terms of being a muscle hunk and he's starred in two of Jessa's adult stories. He's aliased in case we risk federal offense and get terminated. LOL. Jessa, in real life, is hitting on him like crazy. I think he does that to make John uncomfortable.

John is kinda cute when he's uncomfortable. Where were we? Ah, yes. I snapped out of it to see that Jessie had written several things in thin air. _"The bigger the portions you eat, the more obscure and precious the memory. It doesn't have to be your memory."_ it said. Oh, is that so? What did she mean by "it doesn't have to be my memory?". I shrugged, casting pixie dust on a section and it hefted itself and floated towards me. I swallowed it and KA-BOOOOOOM! A full wave of nostalgia hit me. Wait, why is this about Jessie. What the hell? I don't want to drop in on her… Wait… That's Lord CYOA! What is Jessie saying to him? OHMYBUTTERSCOTCH! She's making the same deal Jessa made! What is these people and all?! Aren't they lucky enough to have… What's the deal? Can you believe me? I was just indignant a minute ago and now I'm interested as hell.

Oh, CYOA was happy enough to give her three zombie/paranomal-theme CYOAs or CYOAs with zombies/paranormal stuff in it and was made into the focus of it. What the heck? I know Jessie is a huge zombie fan. I mean, she's literally the only person I know who's actively preparing for a goddamn zombie apocalypse. Yeah, don't be surprised. Our gang is full of freaks, weirdoes and social outcasts. So, yeah, it fits the bill. So I guess this is Persephone's lame excuse to cut something new into the story and she chose it right in the middle of my piece. Well, what the heck, you know, **LIKE I CAN STOP IT OR SOMETHING**. Might as well tell you guys and get back to my story.

000

 **ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!**

Link:

https

:

/

/

funnyjunk

.

com

/channel/cyoa/Zombie+apocalypse+cyoa/wNvjLjA/

 **LORD CYOA'S BONUS:** "House is big enough that each house section can have four features. Ignore the budget and limit and take as much companions as you like."

 **JESSIE'S CHOICE:**

Yard- Veg/Maize Garden, Shooting Range, Animal Pens, Wind Turbines

Pantry- Canned Food, Safe Room, Medical Room, Toilet

Lounge- Bigass TV, Vidya Games, Library of Books, Party Room

Shed- Toolshed, Water Well, Tunnel System, Alarm System

Kitchen- Cook's Kitchen, Medical Bay, Water Station, Hygiene Room

Basement- Canned Food, Laboratory, Gym, Sex Dungeon

Roof Tower- Sniper's Nest, Solar Panels, Communications Hub, Golf Tee-off

Companions- Hayate and Katashi, Billy and Steve, 6 Cheerleaders, Jesus, Shifty, Phoenix

 **THE PRICE:** Runeterra and, if the corresponding Player so chooses, his/her CYOA worlds will have to deal with the occasional zombie apocalypse. Known as The Dead Rising. These zombies are your typical slow-moving sloths but their numbers is enough to make you cry and they're always led by twenty zombie bosses and have ten special zombie strains. Happens ten times a year. Don't worry. Their coming is always telegraphed to everyone concerned and everyone will be focused on eliminating this threat instead of capitalizing it. No knowledge or resources can be harvested from these zombies. They will appear at random but will give enough time for people to pick themselves up and won't happen in the same place twice a year. Might or might not happen consecutive times."

 **BARRICADE YOURSELF CYOA**

Link:

https

:

/

/

funnyjunk

.

com

/channel/cyoa/Barricade+yourself+cyoa/nfDuLas/

 **LORD CYOA'S BONUS:** "Go ham. I'm going in with the price on this one and the last one. Watch your step. The more you choose beyond the allotted points, the bigger the price."

 **JESSIE'S CHOICE:**

12 points allotted

Defense Site- Senbou High School (Charlotte is free, +4 points for companions)

Companions- Lily (-2), Genevieve (-3), Charlotte (free), Huan (-2), Camille (-3), Sui (-4), Heidemarie (-3) = 17 points deducted

Infrastructure- Surveillance System (-2), Plumbing (-1), Solar Panels (-3), Sentry Dogs (-2), Bicycles (-1), Food Reserves (-3), Workshop (-2), Ammunition (-2), Rainwater Harvesting System (-3), Waste Disposal (-2), Internet Access (-3) = 24 points deducted

Drawbacks: Cerebral Lifeline (+5), No Human's Land (+4), Nocturnal (+5), Extend End Time (+2) = 16 points added

13 points excess

 **THE PRICE:** "Well, now. The Dead Rising now has 20% chance to happen in two places at the same time. These places will always be far away from each other. This effect cannot trigger for more than three times a year."

 **LAST MAN ON EARTH**

Link:

https

:

/

/

funnyjunk

.

com

/channel/cyoa/Last+person+on+earth+cyoa/YetvLLr/

 **LORD CYOA'S BONUS:** "Get 12 free more choices. Anything above that will up the price."

 **JESSIE'S CHOICE:**

Your First Few Days- Man's Best Friend, Guns Lots and Lots of Guns, Back Ups, **Grab Some Camping Gear, Medicine, Wheels, Green Thumb**

Cool Stuff!- The Yacht, **The Masterpiece, The Song**

Settling Down- Off The Gird Home, **Green Thumb Farm House,** **Luxury Lakeside Retreat**

Cosmic Sympathy- The World At Its Peak, The Guardian, Immortality, **A Companion, Peace In Sleep, A Gate Way, The Beacon, Eden, The Replicator**

The Rest of Your Life- Survival, **Art** , **Your Companion, Your Home, Travel, Quest For Knowledge**

 **Get Secret Ending**

 **THE PRICE:** "You miserable bitch. You're really pushing it, aren't you? Fine! Let the world burn. The Dead Rising has twice as many zombies than before, twenty more bosses and ten more special strains. You have to wipe out at least 30% of the zombies yourself or else mutant zombie assassins will attack all your friends and loved ones. Necromantic activities in Runeterra are increased by 200%. You will be given the choice of six nations to defend. These nations will be targeted by the zombie apocalypse more often than not, get attacked by smaller zombie hordes periodically. If all six is destroyed, you will die, regardless of immortality or deathlessness. You will also weaken as each of those nations is destroyed."

000

My palm cracked against Jessie's cheek, Queen Clarion's tiny hand emblazoned on her cheek, and she jolted out of her reverie to look at me with hurt eyes. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF CHUUNI…" I hissed angrily. I don't like to swear, yeah, but… "What?! What did I do?!" Jessie said innocently. I soared forward and grabbed her shirt front and brought our faces close. "Your little deal with CYOA, I. JUST. SAW. IT." I said in a deathly whisper. She started perspiring then and there. "Lemme explain." she started before I slapped her face again. "Lemme explain!" she begged, almost teary now. Yeah, little Nessie has the third most scariest temper in our gang. That's me. "Of all the stupid things to do, you had to unleash zombies at every innocent man, woman, child, plant, animal and Mother Nature into this planet." I hissed. "Now, Ness, believe it or not, no one even knows about the zombie apocalypse and it's been happening for centuries now. People get this foreboding feeling every time and when the zombies appear, my servants are there to eliminate them! There's nothing to be worried about!" she assured me, laughing nervously. I raised an eyebrow. "Look at me in the eye and tell me you're telling the truth." I said. She did and I sighed before letting her go. "What is with you, people?" I said. More importantly, what is with me? Why am I seeing these things? Am I taking it to heart becoming the well of my bestfriends' secrets? I mean, really? I pointed my fingers to my eyes and jabbed it at Jessie's direction. I'm watching you. She giggled nervously. I ate some more while glaring at her direction. What are the chances that I'll find another bestfriend's dark secret, hhhmmm?

BUTTERSCOTCH! I gasped as I came out of it. Jessie was looking at me worriedly. "What did you see?" she asked through a very full mouth. Since I discovered that I could see through dark secrets of the gang, she has been shoveling large portions into her maw. "I don't know. I didn't know who it was. I could see his face but I didn't recognize him. Could it be one of ours?" I said. Jessie shrugged. "What did you see him do anyway?" she asked. "I think I saw him in hell." I replied. She nearly choked on her food and grabbed her drink. On a side note, our drinks kinda taste like coconut juice. "Hell as in the Christian hell?" she asked. "How many hells are there?" I said sarcastically. She held up a finger- "Don't even answer that." I said quickly. "But, yeah, that kind of hell." I added. She looked interested. "What is it like?" she asked. "I dunno. Have you played Agony? Yeah, it looks just like it only with more fire and misery and damnation." I said. You can search for Agony in YouTube if you want to see it for yourselves. It's a sweet concept but sadly fell so short in its delivery, resulting in a disappointment of a game. "Oooooohhh… Poor bastard. I hope he's not one of us." Jessie said. I looked at the table and saw that the memory-reliving food was taken care of completely. "Let's try this one." Jessie said excitedly, looking at another cotton candy mound colored pepper-red. I swallowed. Given my luck, this'll end badly.

 **ALICE**

Back with Jessa, we came across a gallery of alien paintings, masterpieces each one of them. They depicted everything from daily lives, culture and scenic places to war, destruction and alien warmachines. "So what are these?" I asked our guide. "These are famed paintings of various artists from many homeworlds." the guide started before he unceremoniously launched into another lecture about each and every one of them. I facepalmed. Jessa paid great attention to it. His entire lecture took fifty minutes. He didn't come to the last one yet. I was about to snap back to my other bodies when he mentioned something the two of us didn't expect. "Here is a design by Vasgald from planet Amara of the Albelion Galaxy. Very interesting indeed. Did you know that Amara hosts humans too? They're like you, no, they **ARE** you. Same kind, same species. The only difference is Amara's technology and culture is a hundred times advanced compared to Earth's and they're a million years younger than Terrans." the guide said. We couldn't say anything but we knew he was telling the truth. The picture depicted a human person after all. We just gawked but somewhere in our minds, we died a little. Amarans are younger than us but they're way more advanced? What went wrong with Earth? "Are they that advanced?" I asked. The guide looked thoughtful for a moment.

"They're among the most advanced, I believe. But what really makes them stand out is that they've unlocked psionics as a race. I believe Amaran human children have access to moderate levels of telepathy and minor telekinesis, even energy manipulation." the guide said. "WHOA…" Jessa and I said. "What does this particular one do?" Jessa said as he stared into the painting. It depicted children into a smorgasbord of games and fun. We couldn't help notice that the technology depicted in the painting is the stuff of science fiction. "Amarans are very- Hhhmmm… How do they say it? Ah, yes. Amarans work hard and party hard, I believe how the expression goes." the guide said, chuckling a little. He waved a tentacle towards the painting. "This is the Kalinka, in Amaran tongue it means "Joy Incarnate". This is a product of the best Amaran psycho-engineering and Illirium construction. Kalinka grants its owner the power to shape and create artworks through sheer willpower alone." the guide said. Jessa looked thoughtful for a moment. "So it's like an All-Publisher, eh?" he said to himself. "Can it make something along the line of a human video game or something?" he asked innocently, ignoring my raised eyebrow. The guide thought for a moment. "I believe it can but it will be a hard task. You need to design up from the very ground, you know." the guide said. "What's going inside your head?" I asked. "Something to bring to the war." he said before slapping one of those shiny wispy things again into my forehead. This time it wasn't a memory. It was an idea.

Create a game with that thing, release it to Earth City and protectorates, get a solid fanbase, pull that game from the Imaginary, bring it over to Eternal Battlefields, rinse and repeat. "Well, that's smart." I thought to myself. Jessa always had the eye for exploitation, good or bad, particularly with material gain. He pushed the hologram screen and searched for the price in Earth City money. He smiled in satisfaction when the amount came back up. He snapped his fingers and a debit card appeared, hovering in thin air. "I'll take it." he said. My mouth nearly dropped to the ground. "Are you serious? Are you really that rich? Girl, that's nine-digits long!" I said in disbelief.

"Well, the money inside card number #14 is sixteen-digits long. When you're a god and you don't need money, it's amazing how much you can save every year." he said. The guide had conjured some kind of hologram transaction manager and started with the purchase. I watched in awe as Jessa signed off the hologram papers with a flourish. Kalinka disappeared and was replaced by another work. I watched as the guide gave Jessa a card-shaped glass and a set of instructions and devices for restoration, repair and handling. "Thank you for your purchase. Perhaps you would like to continue the tour? There are other things here noteworthy of your tastes." the guide said. I was about to say something to Jessa when he summoned another debit card. "Would you like to buy one on me?" he asked seductively. Butterscotch! **AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!** We continued our tour with a frown on my face, a fat debit card in my hand and a smirk on Jessa's face I'm dying to wipe off.

 **ALL NESSIES**

In an attempt to flee from the Jessies, both of which I couldn't stand for the moment, I shifted to my other bodies who were spread all around the plane. The Disney ones and Original Nessie were enjoying themselves at the third floor while Original Nessie and Nessie 1-6 wandered around the second floor. I can't really describe this hivemind thing but I can experience each body all at the same time, live through them as a singular being. Best yet, my brain's not exploded from this experience.

 **ELSA, SNOW WHITE, BELLE, ALADDIN, TIANA, MULAN**

The third floor is so awesome! I can't believe I didn't drop here on the first day! I'm sure the dimensions in this place doesn't match the size of the plane. This is way bigger than what the plane should allow but the results were amazing. It seemed like someone crammed a million destinations in one place and while it's not as spacious as you would imagine, you didn't need to go far to find something that would catch your fancy. Aladdin rode his flying carpet, hooting and yelling as the magical device surfed through the air and the clouds and did daredevil stunts like no other. Belle enjoyed a very relaxing massage and treatment. Mulan went horseback riding. Tiana went scuba diving. Snow White enjoyed herself on a hiking trail. Elsa went extreme snowboarding. These are all things either I've done already or want to do. The best part is living the excitement and sense of achievement of each of these experiences. I think the Jessies are gonna try this tomorrow and continuing to our last day. I like it here but I still would want to see Breccia. I remember the things the Jessies told me about my place.

Since Breccia was my CYOA, I'm the unspoken unrecognized queen of all I survey. The Jessies said that the nation itself would be bending over to hand over everything I would want. And I don't think I like that. I would rather be a part of Breccia rather be its dictator. It's not like any of us to want to stand out in a crowd. We'd rather keep a low profile. I hear Jessa's planning on making additional clones for the chance to live in more places at once and I'm sure Jessie has something up her sleeve too. It's not like her to let herself be left behind. If I know what's in her mind and I do, she's going to Kardashev and Mulkin Kauna, specifically for homunculi and Marionettes respectively. Surround herself with lots of sexy hunks, that's her ultimate goal. Good thing Jessa and I weren't facing her when we made faces about it. Jessa's on the warpath about hoarding power and material possessions in case of emergency. I haven't the faintest idea what that emergency would be. I wonder how the others are doing. The Jessies told me that Bee and Caleb would be next to spawn. They're not sure just when and I haven't got their numbers in my magic cellphone. WHOA-!

 **ELSA**

Here I am minding my own business and by business, I totally mean shrieking my head off as I rode this chunk of board-shaped ice over the treacherous slopes of this snow-covered mountain. I can only dream of this, you know. I'm too chicken to try something like this in real life. I haven't even tried rock-climbing yet, zero of any of that life-threatening sports. Although I secretly wondered what it would be like. To add more thrills to the thrill I'm already experiencing, I magically raised more snow banks I could sail over. I shrieked continually as I soared over them, spreading my arms as if I wanted to fly off. I grinned as I made a pushing sideways motion. Snow and frost rallied to my command and swam alongside me like a tidal wave. Hardly believing my own daring, I surfed right into the heart of the wave, my voice screeching and my eyes wide with awe as I gazed upon the dome of white over my head. I exited the tunnel, smiling wide and watched as the snowy tide continued downwards. I waved my hand and it sunk back into stasis. "Cool moves!" a male voice, unfamiliar to me, said. I smiled and turned. This is not the first time someone tried hitting on me on a trip, certainly won't be the last. This is the first time, however, that I've been rendered speechless. Before me were three guys, two of which look like twins, and they're all so gorgeous.

SCORE, NESS! GO ME! "Thanks!" I said, expressing my great silent gratitude that my voice came out normal. "Cool toys!" I said. Gotta love those hoverboards, except that they don't look anything remotely hoverboard-like. Maybe they added all those cool customizations. "You kidding, right? You're like the first person we met who hasn't freaked out about Hesperan -." one of them said. This is the guy who greeted me. He's tall, dark and handsome, alright, with raven-dark hair streaked with flecks of purple. The twins were blonde dreamboats. I smiled widely at his words, though I should notice that after the "Hesperan" thing I could only take in what was gibberish to my ears. "Oh? Am I supposed to be impressed? Sorry, not the tech gal." I said. The boys laughed. "Cool psi though! You look so natural." one of the twins complimented me. Psi? What's that? "Uh- Thanks!" I said, ignoring the confusing term to me. Awkward silence followed. Aw, they look cute! The three of them cast helpless looks at one another, as if trying too hard to come up with something else to talk about. "You boys any good with that thing?" I asked, throwing them a bone. The three fought so hard to sigh in relief. "Yeah, we are." said one of the twins. "Name's Nessie, by the way." I said. The boys fumbled, flushed, when they realized they haven't even introduced yet.

"Ichtys." said one of the twins. This one looked cuter than the other and his hair looked smooth and silky. "Bazel." said the other twin, who was a lot muscular and his hair was spikier. "Prion." said the guy with the purple highlights. Again, the awkward silence. "You boys don't go out much, do you?" I teased. They flushed again and nodded. Aw, and yeah, I think I'll pass on them. They're younger than me. Like WAY younger than me. "Let's have a game." I suggested. The three put their game faces on instantly. "Last one on the bottom is a rotten egg!" I said suddenly. I made a sprinkling motion with my hands at them, laughing when snow threw itself at them. Laughing madly, I continued down the mountain while the three sputtered and tried to remove the strangely sticky snow. "Not fair!" Ichtys said.

"See you later, kids!" I laughed as I disappeared from sight. "Oh, yeah, eat our dust!" Prion said as the three blasted off, leaving trails of white cloud in their wake. Whoa! Take a look at that speed! WHOA! That must be advanced propulsion systems or something. Maybe even gravitational and spatial manipulation. This is some kind of technology the people of Earth could only imagine and hope and dream that someday would be a reality. I threw my hands to the sky and watched as a hundred snowballs pelted from the ground towards them. I laughed as the snowballs stopped their progress. "You're such a cheater!" Ichtys called down to me. "That's not cheating! THIS is cheating!" I said. I stretched my hands out behind me and BOOM! A blast of frozen wind erupted from my palms like the exhaust of a rocket and I shot forward, hooting as I literally flew over the slopes fast and into the bottom.

"Whoa! What a hashiin! I think I just found my Mahra!" Prion said, admiring eyes surveying the white-clad figure's progress. "I saw her first!" Bazel claimed. He shot after the beautiful hashiin without another word. By the Primals, she looked beautiful. Eyes aglow with laughter, mouth filled with it and her sleek body clad in transfigured snow and ice. Her laughter echoed in the treacherous slopes, too surprising that someone who looked like royalty would dare these treacherous slopes. But she was at home here. The ice and snow her servants, the frost and cold her attendants. "I'm getting ahead of you!" Bazel cheered as he sailed past her. The Hesperan flew past her, covering inches ahead. That's when Bazel noticed that she wasn't making an effort to win ahead of him. She was focused on enjoying this experience. "OOOFFF!" Bazel managed as he crashed into the hill of snow that had magically risen. The hashiin's teasing laughter echoed behind him. "You're wasted!" Ichtys taunted. "You wish!" Bazel shot back as he recovered. All three boys caught up with her in now time but each time they did, she used her psi to stop their advance dead. She seemed a really good psi-wielder. Maybe Avis or Paereton level.

"Heh!" Prion said, very impressed. He's the first to admit that the three of them felt an instant attraction. Maybe they were even looking at their first love! Ichtys slowed down the hashiin's progress by projecting time-slips, temporal phenomena which alter the passage of time and space within them. As the hashiin entered one, her speed was reduced to a crawl. Ichtys grinned and howled victoriously to his other bestfriends. Prion and Bazel laughed and shook their heads. What they didn't realize that Ichtys failed to set the momentum as normal and they watched horror as the moment the hashiin exited the anomaly, she shot forward like a Zenthel shock trooper. She screamed as the accumulated momentum inside the warped space sent her forward at a dangerous speed. As the boys shot after her, hoping to save her before she killed herself on something, they realized she was shrieking from pure excitement. She neared her goal, seeing the silhouette of the lodge at the bottom of the mountain.

"Let's win and ask her out!" Bazel suggested. He was met with unanimous approval. Ichtys summoned more time-slips, ones designed to accelerate spatial travel. They shot forward as well at an unbelievable speed. They reached the bottom minutes before the hashiin could and she didn't seem to mind one bit. She came down, laughing and thoroughly enjoying herself. The ice she sailed on melted back to the ground and she looked up, her eyes bright with excitement and happiness. "I guess I'm the rotten egg!" she said before she sunk to the ground and rolling over the snow as if it was her bed. The boys looked at one another, too starstruck to speak. "So I guess I owe you boys a drink?" the hashiin said. The boys blushed and nodded meekly.

 **ELSA, SNOW WHITE, BELLE, TIANA, MULAN**

The three young lads stared hard at their tea, faces red and body aquiver. They were surrounded by babes! They weren't hashiins at all, they were jurans! Princesses! Royalties! "So this is Ichtys, Bazel and Prion." Elsa said. Butterscotch! This is so awkward talking to myself. OMG! If the Jessies could see me now, they'll laugh their butts out. "New friends!" Snow White said dreamily. Good job, me, on channeling that unblemished innocence. As if trying to come up something to talk about and at the same time brag to his friends, Bazel piped up. "So which Medon did you jurans come from?" he asked in a cocky tone. All five bodies of me blinked up at him. "I'm going on a guess here but you're Amarans, aren't you?" Belle said. "Wait." Prion started. He cocked an eyebrow in disbelief and wagged a finger all over the five me. "Are you Terrans, Massinachs, Beimons or Kallidons?" he asked. All five of me looked surprised. I'm guessing those are humanity from other galaxies? "Right the first time." Mulan said. The three boys looked at each other and smiled. "You're Chosen Ones, aren't you?" Bazel asked. "No, I don't think so. We're Players." Mulan said. The three grinned further.

"Nicer! Did CYOA or Lord Adriel talk to you?" Ichtys asked excitedly. Well, as far as I know, most of the gang was entertained by CYOA. Before I blacked out, I remember Doki and Blackburn bragging about how someone named Adriel came to them personally. "CYOA." all five me said. "Cool! What's he like?" Prion asked. "A brat." all five me chorused. They gawked at me and laughed out loud. "That was more straightforward than I thought." Ichtys said. "We're actually looking forward to meeting people from other planets and dimensions when we get to our destination." Tiana shared. "By any chance, your main world is something from your world?" Prion asked. I nodded. "Well, it's gonna be hard. People usually don't go to places from other worlds. High-level ones hop from place to place so there's that chance." Prion said. "Oh." all five me sighed, disappointed. Butterscotch! There goes my Star Wars fantasy. Wait, maybe it's more of a Mass Effect. I looked up. "Are you Players too?" Snow White asked.

The three grinned and nodded negatively. "No. We're here for our field trip." Bazel said. "That's a really enviable field trip." Elsa muttered. The boys laughed. "Yeah, well…" Bazel said, shrugging. "Did you know Adriel was a Terran before he ascended? That's like so cool! Who knew an infant galaxy would be able to produce a Supreme Being!" Prion shared. My mouth dropped. All five me's mouth dropped. "Now that's news!" Belle piped up. "Yeah! He owns this plane, you know that?" Bazel said. "That much we know." Elsa and Tiana said. And I just had to ask the multi-million dollar question. "What's it like in Amara?" Elsa asked excitedly. The boys looked at each other and grinned…

We talked until the sun went down. For some reason, the sunset is glorious when viewed from above the clouds. I've found new friends, three students from Amara's prestigious Arminastras. They're like war academies. Amara only resembles our own Earth in terms of appearance. Our society, culture, religion, education, technology and consensus couldn't be more different. There are many things in Amara that doesn't exist in Earth. Well, for one thing, they've unlocked psionics as a race, have come to terms with magic _(Although technically they don't believe in it. They coin magic as Celestiamancy)_ and the supernatural, know that alien life exists, know that the Supreme Beings make up the fragile web called existence and have managed to evolve their planet's local flora and fauna to a degree that they're citizens of the Amaran Empire. Amarans are matriarchal in nature.

Though men dominated its first three million years, the rise of their women came in the time they call The Queen's Appearance. A powerful psychic called Khael appeared from what would be the destruction of Amara and united the scattered humanity there and pledged the rest of her life into creating the hivemind called Pathos. It is this Pathos that is largely responsible of Amara's unprecedented boom. While Khael recognized and treasured the individuality that makes a sentient life unique, she knew the discord and chaos that would come with unshackled freedom of personality. What she did was create a hivemind weak enough to allow the development of personality but strong enough that it would inhibit base human instincts responsible for dissidence. Basically, she made it impossible for an Amaran to harbor negative opinion or sentiment to another Amaran. This extends to the Urvids, their fauna, and the Bayens, their flora. The Pathos also serves as their own artificial afterlife, like the Eldarin Infinity Circuit, as well as a homing beacon for Amaran space fleets. The Pathos is the most sacred invention of Amara, furiously guarded and buried into the core of their planet. Whoa, so this Khael is like Buddha or more likely Jesus, except that Jesus only succeeded in spawning a religion with more assholes than saints in it.

Anyhoo, Khael created the Queen Caste before she passed away. These powerfully psychic women are trained to be able to communicate with Khael in the Pathos so that the First Queen may direct her people even after her death. Touching Khael's soul in the Pathos resulted in these women having their personality obliterated and taken over by Khael's Will. Queens are Khael's voice in the living world and she directs the endeavors of Amarans as a people, intervening they went too far. The process of selecting a suitable Queen is a rigorous and overwhelming one, resulting in no more than five Queens directing the Amarans per generation. Amarans are a friendly people, their kindness well-known in the Albelion Galaxy as well as their wrath. It's a horrible thing to have Amarans as enemies. You'll not be facing a scattered tribal peoples but a cohesive hivemind of an entire planet determined to wipe you out of existence. Do you know they have something of several equivalents to the Eldarin Wraithbone?

They call it Illirium or "Fruit of Mind", Maiden or "Fruit of Spirit", Kohess or "Fruit of Body" and Gailen or "Fruit of Heavens". All these metaphysical substances are durable and infinitely tenacious constructs from their willpower. It's crazy! Meanwhile, back on Earth, we're still arguing about racial superiority and privilege. Prion, Bazel and Ichtys gave me several spheres that looked like they were made of liquid metal. They said it was their version of Earth's textbooks. It's a combination of reading material and instructional video. These spheres contained basic and advanced information about Amara, its development, history, culture and achievements.

 **I AM SO SPENDING THE ENTIRE NIGHT WATCHING THIS.**

"Gee, thanks!" Belle said, making a grab before Mulan could get them. The three boys looked worried for a moment. "You do know that if people know you have these, they'll probably come after you?" Prion said. All five of me nodded. "That is if they know I have it." Belle said. As of this moment, I promised to myself I would share this with only the Jessies. Maybe Bee and Erica too in the future but only God knows how long I've to wait until they arrive. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Bazel asked almost shyly. They just looked up five seconds ago. I know they received some kind of mental message or something. "Yup. Tell you what, let's meet up here again tomorrow and let's go someplace!" Elsa offered. The three beamed. "Maybe we could go virtual gaming tomorrow?" Snow White said. I remember seeing a poster of that in the hiking trail registration booth. The three perked up. "You mean -?!" Bazel asked. There it goes again.

Another word that I'm sure meant something but I can only get as gibberish. "I think so. I couldn't really read it. I tried but it gave a headache." Snow White said, rubbing her temples. Butterscotch! I think the personalities of these Disney Princesses are affecting me too! Oh, yeah… Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing? "We'll take you there!" Prion said. They looked up again and immediately looked regretful. "It's okay. We'll see you tomorrow!" Elsa said. The boys grinned hopefully and jumped to their hoverboards. I watched as Prion conjured some kind of portal and they shot into it. "Well, that was interesting." came Jessa's voice. "Yeah, so interesting." came Jessie's voice. Both of them appeared from invisibility. "You work fast, Ness." Jessie teased. I blushed. "I wasn't doing it on purpose." I said indignantly. Something just struck me. "Where's my other bodies?" I asked. They looked at me in surprise. "You ditched us, remember?" Jessa said. What? I didn't know anything. Wait. maybe I was too focused on my new friends. I checked where Alice and Queen Clarion were.

 **ALICE**

 **QUEEN CLARION**

As I shifted to them, Alice's and Queen Clarion's eyes opened and surveyed where they were. Alice sat at a bench while Queen Clarion sat at her lap. Wait, what? We're back at the airport? How did that happen? I looked around wildly. Nobody was here. "Sorry for the sudden abduction." came an unfamiliar voice. Then something just dawned on me. I recognized that voice. I've heard it before. Back at the alien restaurant. It was the guy from hell. "Hey, Ness, you look good. Have a hivemind now, don't you?" the guy said calmly. I looked over his features. Handsome but grim, unsmiling, unfriendly too, and there was the feeling inside you that made you feel like a trapped animal in his presence. Well-built, tall, dark-haired, glowing red eyes and maybe somewhere around 21 or something. "You might not recognize me but I know you. You're Nessie. You're the Devourer, at least that's what they call you in Umbrine." he continued. I looked at him warily. "Umbrine?" I asked.

"Nah, forget about it. Anyway, you command the Zerg, which Jessa brought to life." the man said. I suddenly felt scared. "Who are you?" I demanded. "It's not my real name but I think you know me as Beelzebub." the man said. I gasped. "You can't kill me, you know. Kill these bodies and they'll only regenerate and I'll be hunting you." I said. Nessie fact: I'm reckless. The man laughed. He sat beside me and grinned. "I'm not here to make an enemy. I'm here to make a friend." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Do you kidnap people you want to be friends with? Does walking up to people, introducing yourself and politely asking to be friends too foreign to you? Is this about the Eternal Battlefields? I'm not going to betray Jessa, you know." I said. I'm not and Nessie keeps her word. "Pleaaaaaase. I don't need to. Eternal Battlefields, eh? Huh, catchy." he said, looking amused. "Besides, I read your memories so there's that." he added. I sputtered, very mad, and was about to launch myself at him. He cocked his head and I was forced back to the chair, unable to move. "I don't give a damn about the Eternal Battlefields. The whole thing is a joke anyway. I just play there, just really for shits and giggles." he said. "Wow. A Chuuni and an edgelord. Could you get any more fucked up?" I said, shaking my head. The man laughed. "That's what I like about you, Ness." he said and looked at me in the eye.

"But, hey, this Chuuni is strong enough to hijack your friend's CYOA, right? You have any idea how much power that takes?" he said in a happy quiet voice. I glared at him but said nothing. "As I said, I don't really care about the war over there." he reminded. I just continued to glare at him. "So what is it that you want?" I said. The man just shrugged. "Nothing. I just want to be friends with you. Is that so big a deal?" he said. I looked at him, measuring him. Jesus. I can't read him. "Why do I smell something fishy? What's your ulterior motive?" I asked him directly. He looked so amused I could bash his teeth in if I could only move. "You in my bed." he said plainly. I gave him a look. "I don't believe you." I said, my voice a deathly whisper. He merely laughed. "I'll see you around then, Nessie." he said. He snapped his fingers and then I just realized I was back at the mall again. What in the world was that? Seriously? Who was that guy?

 **ALL NESSIES**

"Are you okay, Ness? You kinda look out of it." Jess asked worriedly. I shifted back to my bodies with them and smiled. "They wandered off. I guess auto-pilot is not as good as I thought it would be." I said. "That's scary. Imagine that happening in Breccia and you're toast." Jessie said. I shivered but not from her words. "Don't worry. We had a few clunks with our Soulbound Powers too. You'll learn to be one with it." she said reassuringly. "Those guys were cute." Jessa said, changing the subject. But not before he cast me a knowing look. I think he smelled something too. "Yeah. Who could've thunk that humans live in other planets too? With what we know, we assumed we're the only ones in our little corner of the world." Jessie agreed. Jessa cast her a look. "Are you ever going to stop eating?" he asked. I might've missed it but I never did see the small mountain of food Jessie brought with her. "Hey, I brought food for everyone." she insisted, talking through a very full mouth.

"Did you just blow through your credit with that?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. "Anyway, I think we just found ourselves companions for our trip tomorrow." I said proudly. "Yeah, and two cuties to go with it." Jessie said. "Give it, girlfriend!" I cried and we exchanged high-fives. "I'd like to know more about Amara though. I find the prospect incredibly interesting. I'd like to compare our planets against one another and see which is better." Jessa said. "Well, they gave me some guides for it but you'll promise never to share it with anyone else." I said with my older sister voice. "We promise that as gods." the Jessies said as one, quite eerily in my opinion. A white glowing thread snaked from thin air and wrapped around their little fingers. It was like a binding contract. Wait, come to think of it, since that Beelzebub person read my memories, doesn't that mean I just betrayed them? Dear Lord. Am I supposed to tell Jessa that I met his hated enemy? I mean, he did say he was going to kill Beelzebub a million different ways if he ever got his hands on him. I felt instantly nervous about it. "Show us later and we'll all binge over it." Jessie said. "By the way, I did see an interesting restaurant on the way here. Anyone wanna see what's that about?" Jessa offered. We all agreed. I can hear Jessa calling me, right from the Eternal Battlefields.

 **ASTRAL PROJECTION NESSIE #1-2**

"Nessie! Nessie!" came Jessa's voice. I shifted to those astral projections and saw him wagging something in the air. It was the Kalinka. Well, good news is that Beelzebub's storm has disappeared but the fissure on the ground he left behind did reveal its purpose. Swarming in numbers equal to the Bottomless Maw's cannon fodders were brittle skeletons, rotten zombies and fragile ghosts. They were undead as the Fallen King commands but weak on par with the Bottomless Maw's minions. The zombies were tanky as hell and their bite and claws are infectious with the zombie virus. The skeletons came in many forms like archers, lancers, shieldbearers, musketeers and even mounted fighters. The ghosts came with your standard invisibility, intangibility and telekinesis. They did a great job stalling my zombies. In fact, Beelzebub's minions seem to focus on me and Jessa and nobody else. I couldn't help but feel a little resentful of this development. "So what's inside your demented head?" I asked. "Let's design a game!" Jessa said enthusiastically. I smiled.

000

 **JESSIE**

I came home after a very hectic day of asking around. I followed Gabriel in the underbelly of Earth City. Yes, guys, there is one and it ain't pretty. Basically this place is filled with secret organizations and their crimes are mostly around illegal acquisition of materials and properties, a veritable wonderland of a black market. But they've never spilled a single blood or abused a life, sexually or otherwise. The goods that illegally flow into the Earth City underworld come from all over the world, all brought here by invisible airships and distributed from hidden airstrips. Well, you could say that Earth City criminals are pretty cunning and smart, managing to evade the eyes of Earth City Police and Scooby Doo Villains. Or maybe Jessa allows them to exist for his own purposes, I could only speculate. Earth City criminals will commit crimes but they won't be an asshole, a tit or a douchebag about it when they do. Your kidnapper will treat you with utmost respect and take good care of you so much that you'll grow into a nasty case of genuine affection that will encompass Stockholm Syndrome. Our Mafia is fairer and pays better than most governments and businesses out there that you'll be willing to work for them and their thugs might be menacing but they're polite, sincere and will kill only in self-defense. They'll still beat the living hell out of you though. Well, good to know that the bad side managed to survive despite the imposed magical laws. If something heavy happens, echoes of it will be heard all around the criminal underworld.

Boy, those echoes had been enlightening. Seth's already made his move. Lots of moves, actually. Sure, I had to scare dozens of people into coughing up the necessary information but it was all worth it. So Seth's got a game running around. A live action role-playing game he's brought to life with dark sorceries and ensorcelled perpetual magic matrixes. Who the bloody hell taught him all that? Even as we speak, he's recruiting people of many shapes and ages. I don't know what his plan is. Maybe he wants to amass a magical army capable of overthrowing the government. Good luck with that. But knowing Seth, I think he has something more grand and damaging in mind. Right now I could only swim in speculations. I think I should've taken that Cloning Tank Jessa was interested. Maybe I'll go back to that shop and ask if they have more of it. Alright, I think I'll pass up on the Shadow Isles. I'll let History and Catharil deal with them. Let them have fun there. Vulturae and Seth's cult comes first. Jessa will handle the Edengrad issue. I don't care what he plans to do there anymore. He can unleash hell there for all I care.

Nuts, I promised him new Paragons. I don't know if his Scooby Doo is just as pricey but damn the prices of everything from Eon Watchers is like a fucking robbery. The cooldown is nuts but the point costs is worse. I might have to rely on my untouched Aura Kingdom. Heh, I've been saving a lot of points for this one. Compared to Eon Watchers, Aura Kingdom seems pretty decent and reasonable.

I was greeted by Woolsworth the butler. "Good evening, Madame!" he said in oh-too-formal voice. I grinned. "Good evening to you too." I said. So maybe my staff needs a formal introduction.

Butlers- Woolsworth, Christian

Head Housekeeper- Suzanne

Housekeepers- Anne, Monica, Angelica, Dianne, Veronica, Charlotte, Patricia, Cathy, Margaret, Pamela, Caroline

Groundskeepers- Mark, Ben, Fritz, Landon, Keith, Harold, Oman, Abdul

Cook- Martha

Kitchen Maid- Daisy, Ginny, Tammy

Driver- Anthony

They were the former servants of my deceased good friend, Bartholomew Black, and were paid for life to work here until they retire. I make just enough money to give them bonuses every now and then and then there's Jessa who's generous enough to throw money my way whenever I get into a financial tight spot. Oh, yes, I know all about his hidden riches. He's so rich that you wouldn't believe it. "Have the kids arrived?" I asked. I know he knows who I mean. "Yes, Madame. They are waiting for you to start dinner." Woolsworth said. I nodded and handed my trenchcoat and fedora to him. By this time, I think they've already heard about the latest cases and were discussing it with gusto. I just stepped into the dining room when a dozen questions came at me from different directions. Willow, Dmitri, Jessica, Brian, Sally, Chad, Natasha and Olivia all made a sound or two of welcome and curiosity.

On their lofty pedestals, Stanley, Rocky, Rex and Oscar already started eating without us. Joining us for dinner tonight was Sophia and Catharil. "Hey, guys!" I said cheerfully as I took my seat at the head of the household's place. Right after I sat my bum, the dozen questions rose into a flood and an avalanche of inquiry buried me. "Give the girl a break!" Brian barked. I winked at him. "Yeah. If you heard the news of us going to Vulturae, that's correct. We're tackling a mysterious labyrinth there. We're a little undermanned right now but the one in Vulturae is important and dangerous as well. That's why Vulturae is a joint Mystery Inc. and Enigma Inc. effort. Jessa will be handling the Shadow Isles and Edengrad cases." I said. "That's a lot of food and we only have one small plate." Dmitri said, nodding. "This is more delicate, guys. If we play this right, we can stop a civil war from breaking." I said.

Everyone quieted. The shrill ringing of Catharil's voice came. She asked whether she was still on the team for the Shadow Isles. "Yes, you are, Catharil. You always do whatever the hell you like so what's the point of me stopping you?" I said, flashing a really big fake grin. She laughed and called me a killjoy. "Jessa's breaking some new members in the future so let's do our best get along with them." I added. Catheril's voice nearly broke our eardrums. She was excited about the prospect of new friends. I could see Chad and Sophia, who sat right beside her, trying to clear their ears. I shook my head in pity for them.

"What about Seth?" Sophia suddenly asked. The mention of the name plunged the table into shocked silence. "He's back?" Jessica asked in disbelief. She just voice the one question everyone else was too shocked to ask. "Yes." I sighed. "Then we have to deal with him first. He'll do so much damage this time around. Maybe, just maybe, set him on the straight and narrow this time." Olivia said. "Yeah, could never forget that kid. Real damn shame. Has a bright future." Chad muttered. Something just occurred to Sally.

"If we deal with Vulturae, how are we gonna try to reason out with Seth and his friends?" she asked quietly. "That's what's giving me a headache right now." I admitted. The silence broke over us. After a minute, Catharil clapped her hands and we all noticed that the maids had paraded in and was heaping the table with sumptuous dishes. Well, food never failed to soothe Enigma Inc. so no sooner than the food was placed, we all dug in heartily. Boy, am I hungry! I never told Jessica yet about the Black Family. I know he would freak out as much as I would, maybe even make a bigger deal out of it. The thing with Seth affected the both of us. Hell, we were classmates. I fell into a morose silence as I ate without a thought or taste of the food inside my mouth. I found myself at my office twenty minutes later. I didn't even notice. I knew Catharil told the others that I needed some time alone. I really need to think about this. I settled down on my chair and stared blankly at the folders sitting on my desk. I sighed. I want to handle Seth alone but the others want to pitch in too. I closed my eyes and messaged Jessa. _Dude, we need people, like right now._ It didn't take a minute for him to reply. _Maybe we should cash in our points and get new Soulbound Powers. I have a list already._ Yeah, we probably forgot to explain some things, yeah? Well, there is a Player mechanic called Anniversary Points.

Basically, you need to be two things in order to get this: alive and possess some kind of immortality, deathlessness, agelessness, respawning or reviving capability. If you arrived on your anchor-world in 1,000,000 years then every 1,000,000 years, you get one point you can spend on the Anniversary Shop. Basically, this shop is a smorgasbord of Soulbound powers that originate from anywhere in the omniverse. If you're lucky, you might come across something from Earth but most of the time, they're things you have no inkling of. Funny yet, the Earth ones are either uninteresting or beyond your budget. We came to Runeterra exactly 2,000,000 planetary years after its birth and we've been around for quite some time so we've got a lot of points to spend. 100, in fact. _Anything new there?_ I asked. _Yeah, a bunch from our world. P36-40. I just bought Supernatural. YYYEEESSSHHHHHH!_ came Jessa's excited response. _By the way, purchased Soulbound Powers can be passed off to clones and extension bodies!_ came his addition. I smiled. THANK GOD! I focused and I felt my consciousness reach another plane entirely. I opened the Anniversary Shop and went straight to pages 36-40. Each page displays three or four choices for there's a total of 16 things from Earth. Heh, they're all pricey shits.

Supernatural _(Items, Powers and Beings only)_ \- 30 **TAKEN!**

Game of Thrones _(Items, Powers and Beings only)_ \- 30

Ars Goetia _(Powers and Beings only)_ \- 50

Divine Comedy _(Realm and Beings only)_ \- 50

Lord of The Rings _(Items, Powers and Beings only)_ \- 50

BUNDLE: (POSSESSION TYPE-Major, POWER-Minor) Deltora _(Specific Items only)_ , Monster Quest _(Specific Beings only)_ , The Golden Compass _(Specific Items and Beings only)_ \- 30

Harry Potter _(Items, Powers and Beings only)_ \- 50

BUNDLE: (COMMAND TYPE-Major, CENTER-3, POWER-Vary) Battle Realms _(Specific Beings and Items only)_ , Age of Mythology _(Specific Beings and Items only)_ , Stronghold Legends _(Specific Beings and Items only)_ , GrimGrimoire _(Specific Beings and Items only)_ , Impossible Creatures _(Specific Beings and Items only)_ , Metal Slug _(Specific Beings and Items only)_ \- 50

BUNDLE: (PROJECTION TYPE-Major, CENTER-4, POWER-Vary) Heroes of The Storm _(Specific Beings only)_ , League of Legends _(Specific Beings only)_ , DOTA _(Specific Beings only)_ , Smite _(Specific Beings only)_ , Heroes of Newerth _(Specific Beings only)_ , Demigod _(Specific Beings only)_ \- 50

Warhammer 40,000- 100 **TAKEN!**

God of War- 100 **TAKEN!**

Hellgate: London- 30

Asura- 100

BUNDLE: (DEPLOY TYPE-Extreme, CENTER-10, POWER-Vary) ZOMBIE GAMES BONANZA!- 200 **TAKEN!**

Meh. Well, this shop is pretty random, you know. The prices is a dead giveaway of how valuable the Soulbound Power on sale is. This is not the case with bundles though. Bundles are usually quantity over quality. Bundles usually display a lot of information compared to the singular items. More often than not, they display their limitations and conditions. Its TYPE determines the majority of where the bundle's advantages lie. Projection is for people who like to have many bodies, make-up their own one man army kind of a deal. Command is for people who take RTS/city-building games as their religion. Deploy means everything from the features can be used by Players. They're the rarest and most hoarded of all. Watcha really wanna look out for in the Centers. This is a bundles-only thing. It determines how much and how many of the multiple contents you can use at the same time. So if a bundle has ten features but has a Center of 1, you can forget about that. You should also watch out for bundles with so many features and cost cheap. Chances are, they're useless for you and you just wasted your points. They're just stealing money from you. Looking at some of the juiciest choices, I'm surprised someone hasn't bagged this yet. Just a sec., lemme spend all my money here. Before some creep snatches it right under my nose.

I'm taking Ars Goetia and the MOBAs. Heh. 100 down the drain. Hey, like I said, this shop is clunky. They may sell you a weaker version of LoL and then the next day they display a fivefold stronger version of it. This happens all the time. What you really wanna look out for is taking the things that could be used against you or what you synergize the most at the moment. I know Jessa explained some things to you guys. That he can pull things from the Imaginary? Well, so can I too but I'm more skilled at it than he is, probably because learning is a domain of mine. Just remember that if a genre, a game, a show or a fictional is given to someone as a Soulbound Power, you can no longer pull that from the Imaginary. It is closed off. Anyhoo, I hope Ars Goetia is good. It's from the Lesser Key of Solomon. Yep, the legendary king who received God's Wisdom and had the power to control greater demons to do his bidding. Maybe I could use those demons to help me. But why the hell would I bother that when I just got a Projection Bundle? Oh, hell, yeah! Whoever was the lucky bitch who got the zombie games bonanza, he/she/it got lucky big time. I just wonder just how many games that thing had. Damn. Wish I had gotten it and wish that I had a bigger amount of points to spend. No time asking for more when you got enough.

 _Watcha plan to do with Supernatural?_ I asked Jessa. He replied instantly. _More peepz. I'm thinking getting us pagan gods._ He said. I laughed when I got that. That'll blow into our face. _What the heck do you plan to feed them with?_ I asked. _Scums._ He said. I had no doubts with that. Well, the world would be a better place with a small amount of scums in it. _On second thought, maybe it's a good time to give the Blood Trees something to do. Poor things haven't been in the Waking World for a long time._ He said again. Before you ask, Blood Trees are these macabre things we designed back on the golden days. Hey, the Sankrhea, specifically the Tribe of The Seventh Brother, they have monster genes in their blood, a necessity since their tribe acts as the first defense against the unholy enemies of their tribes. Since we gave them monstrous qualities, it'll be bad if they start snacking on their own people or the other tribes so we made the Blood Trees.

Blood Trees are like grotesque flesh things in the shape of trees, veins their roots, bones their trunk and branches and flesh their leaves. Their fruits are assorted organs and intestines and there's an endless pool of blood around them. They were perfect food supply for the core units of Sankrhea's army. Jessa designed them since the ones I made ended up pretty gross. I mean, I didn't mean to make it look like Warhammer40k's Great Unclean One. _Sounds good provided you have some way of delivering it to them._ I said back. _Uh, god of nature here?_ He replied. _And I can make pagan gods, angels, demons, monsters and hunters of my own. Mwahahaha!_ He bragged. _Well, I can turn into someone from LoL, HoTS, DoTA, Smite and Demigod, bitch!_ I shot back, grinning. _Damn, that sounds unfair. If we meet a Champion, turn into them and see if a temporal collapse doesn't happen._ He said. I shivered at the thought. It's very, very possible so I won't even go there. _Prepare to see genderbended females then._ I said back. I heard him laugh and squeal. _By the way, your 100_ _th_ _immortal birthday is near. You're gonna get that Aura Kingdom reward!_ He said. Yeah, turns out I came a lot earlier than Jessa when in reality it's only been minutes when we found each other. Jessa's immortal birthday will be a long way from mine but closer when you think about it. Something just occurred to me. _Wait, doesn't that mean you have God and Amara? Damn!_ I said. He laughed again. _Those are not on the table right now but they're the menu. Let's just be careful of what we unleash into the world._ He said wisely. I agreed. We both have a long list of that experience. _Can you handle Edengrad?_ I asked. _Sure but we really don't need to go there. I hear everything in there is screwed up lately._ That got me thinking. _Really?_ I asked. _Yeah! The Holy Family is on the warpath. They're cleansing their own religion._ He said.

I snorted. _Good for them._ I said. _Yeah, but the idiots over there doesn't know that, thinks it's some kind of conspiracy against them. Fuckin' idjits._ Jessa said. I chuckled as I shook my head. _Seth's back, isn't he?_ He suddenly asked. I cursed, which he heard, of course. _Yeah._ I replied. I dreaded discussing this with Jessa for reasons unknown to myself. _We'll set him straight this time, even if it's the last thing he'll do._ He replied. There he goes again, voicing my main concern and directing it just as easily. _Man, you're so human._ Jessa sighed on the other end. I rolled my eyes. _Sorry if I don't have a flexible morality as you have._ I shot back. _Sucks to be you._ He said. Then all of a sudden, I heard him throw out a dozen colorful curses the likes of which has not been seen since I stubbed my toe. _What happened?_ I asked. _I just got wasted!_ He shrieked. I smirked. _Really? We're living the dream and you're still playing video games?_ I said. _Shut up!_ He replied quickly. _I'll see you tomorrow!_ I said. I didn't need to hear more of his cursing. I sighed again. Well, no point in worrying so much for the future, never did anyone good anyway. I heard the door open and expected Catharil for another pep talk. Instead, it was Kitsune who floated in, looking extremely well-fed. "Master!" he cried as he hugged me, enveloping me with all twelve tails of his. He kissed me thoroughly and twirled me around. "You haven't summoned anyone yet!" he said cheerfully. I ruffled his head and grinned apologetically. "I was getting to it when you arrived." I said. His face fell and he looked like the world just collapsed all around him. "I'm not replacing you or anything. I'm just going to summon more help for us." I explained. He looked at me with his trademark devastating puppy eyes and I suddenly felt horrible about myself. "I'll summon the Seven Virtues." I said wearily. He smiled.

Seven kids couldn't pose a threat to his position, right? Jessa will probably choke the life out of me when he finds out. At least he has something new to boss around. I think he needs more divine energy sources for more magics. Well, time to call on the Seven Virtues and they're divine anyway so Jessa can get energy from them. In EW, the Seven Virtues are the seven god-machines that protect the world of Prima Terra, an alternate Earth-like, Jupiter-sized world of Eon. This galaxy is a world of emptiness, save for Prima Terra, which remains as the only survivor and last stand of Creation. The creator of this world is the Toymaker _(The only surviving god of this world and whose counterpart in Eon is the True God)_ , who used his own body to lay the foundation of Prima Terra and thusly wasted away as the Emptiness and its inhabitants sapped away at the divine structure of the worlds. The Toymaker created the Seven Virtues alongside the Seven Sins to form the last defense of the oncoming apocalypse. While the Seven Sins devour the corrupted soul of men and mer to fuel their reserves for the final stand, the Seven Virtues do this by raising Saints who will pilot them into battle. The Apocalypse is temporarily halted as God managed to connect Eon with Prima Terra, causing what would be known as False World Defense.

000

 **Uriel** of Chastity is a Mentor-type Paragon with an onslaught of heals, shields, spellshields and basically anything that lets an ally avoid or null damage. In her base form, she is very MP-intensive but is the quickest of the Seven Virtues in terms of movement speed alone. Her fortress form allows her to effectively cut off the area around her from enemies. This consecrated ground around her deal continuous damage to enemies and healing to allies, plus she gain four new defensive ultimate-like spells. Her Guardian of Souls allows her to resurrect her entire team for another chance to win the fight. Her Lightbringer allow her to distribute semi-permanent healing zones anywhere on the battlefield. Her Final Rest allows her to instantly kill an enemy Paragon but not gain Experience from it. Her Salvation bestows unto one ally a blessing that fully heals them three times. _Yeah, good luck killing anyone with her around._

 **Raphael** of Diligence is a Defender-type Paragon with the ability to warp enemies wherever he wants them. And, of course, they're all locations detrimental to their health. In his base form, he has a medium attack range and somewhat low attack and spell damage but it scales dramatically as he attacks the same target continuously. All of his attacks and spells are single-target so enemies have a breathing space. In his fortress form, he becomes a static Boss with respectable firepower and the ability to spam it. He radiates an area around him that spawns cannon fodder minions by the numbers. Of note that his fortress form does have lower HP compared to the other Virtues, which relegates him to a moving Critical Location and making him invaluable in maintaining a pushing advantage. He has several upgrades in his own personal shop and he gains points to spend as he advances Rank. About ten of his fifteen upgrades improve his fortress form, making his gameplay lean towards pushing. His Curse: Bearer of Fire, Curse: Bearer of Storm, Curse: Bearer of Frost and Curse: Bearer of Plague each deals its respective elemental damage and leaves behind an effect that attacks the enemy's allies should they approach the affected target. His Curse: Bane of Sands, Curse: Bane of The Dead and Curse: Bane of The Others all create areas around the target that continually summons respective minions. With the help of his Nature's Hatred, he can cast all of the aforementioned spells on a target in one cast. His Warden of Time traps an enemy Paragon in stasis and jumps to another nearby enemy Paragon once the effect ends.

 **Raguel** of Patience is a Destroyer-type Paragon with the ability to nuke one enemy with multi-elemental damage, leaving a fake image of the deceased and slipping into the shadows unnoticed. In his base form, he is a fragile Paragon but is armed with spells and attacks that give him haste, stealth, stasis, blink or teleport. In his fortress form, he radiates an aura that renders all allies in it invisible while a phantom of himself can still move and attack anything inside the aura range. This makes him rather effective against attrition warfare and allows him to survive longer when outnumbered. His Chrono-Assassination lets him blink from half a map away his destination and strike a random enemy target there after a delay upon arrival. His Spirited Away imbues his next attack to teleport himself and his target to a random isolated faraway area. His Deathstroke allows him to rapidly attack all enemy Paragons in a marked area. His No Escape causes his next attack to mark his target and he can teleport that marked target to his location upon re-cast.

 **Michael** of Temperance is a Titan-type Paragon with the ability to weaken enemies just by being in his presence. He is powerful with the right conditions but also excels in duels on his own. He has decent damage but most of his damage comes from his spells. In his base form, he periodically curses nearby enemies with either slows, roots, light displacements, sleeps, polymorphs, blinds, silences and the rare stuns. This form's attacks and spells have either DoT effects or special marks, which trigger an effect when enough is stacked. In his fortress form, he becomes the only Virtue capable of moving in that form and boasts several independently firing weapons. This form's attacks and spells all inflict either heavy displacements or special CCs and usually need a wind-up before unleashing. He is also the only Titan-type Paragon to possess the special CC called Confuse Player, which throws into chaos all your key bindings _(Like your Q-W-E-R suddenly turned into R-E-Q-W, as an example. You ain't gonna see hardcore shit like that in LoL)_. His Merciless Decree inflicts Confuse Player to enemy Paragons in an area. His Judgment brings to life invincible clones of enemy Paragons struck, which will then attack their owners for their duration. His Cycle of Life exchanges the current HP of an allied Paragon with the current HP of an enemy Paragon. His Exile immediately sends back an enemy Paragon back to their base.

 **Sarakiel** of Kindness is a Mentor-type Paragon with the ability to warp allies or enemies alike as he pleases. Of all the Virtues and debatably in the game, he is the most mobile as his spells are all teleports and blinks. This is exchanged for low-powered but spammable attacks and long-cooldown ultimates but is he exceptionally powerful if allies capitalize his abilities. In his base form, he can periodically teleport instantaneously to his target location regardless of distance. This form has access to all attacks and spells but not ultimates. In his fortress form, he has access to only five new ultimate-like offensive spells and his ultimates and allies can warp to his location from anywhere in the map. In this form, he has no defense other than warping enemies away and what negligible damage his offensive spells can do. His Spatial Distortion traps an enemy in stasis for several seconds, continually warping them away from him as each second passes. His Universal Rift allows him to channel an area and upon re-cast, teleports him and any allies inside to the target destination. His Spatial Gates allows him to set down points in two places where allies can freely teleport from one point to the other. His Dimensional Rift causes any enemy Paragons in the target area to teleport to his current location. His Gateway First Fold allows him to teleport allies to an ally's location instantaneously while Gateway Second Fold allows him to teleport enemies to an ally's location after a delay. His Gateway Network instantly creates up to twelve portals in random places all over the map, allowing allies to teleport to any portal for an MP price. His Void Gate teleports him to any point in the map, causing damage to enemies upon arrival and spawning special minions. His Abduction seizes all allied and enemy minions in a large area while his Warphole drops all accumulated minions as damaging projectiles. His Wormhole teleports him to any point in the map after a delay and create an area around him that upon re-cast teleports him back to his original location alongside any allies and enemies in the area. His Anomaly Rift opens a portal that attacks with elemental projectiles down on enemies under it. His Attraction Rift pulls in allies and enemies into it, healing allies and damaging enemies when it ends, but is still subjected to his other teleports.

 **Gabriel** of Humility is a Magus-type Paragon with the ability to constantly steal HP and MP from enemies for himself or distributing it to his allies. In his base form, he is the slowest of the Virtues but is also the tankiest. In his fortress form, he can unleash several powerful new spells, which sadly has a minimum range requirement. His Double-Edged Intent curses all enemy Paragons, causing their damaging spells to heal their enemies while their healing spells to damage their allies. His Purging Hand, White Harvest, Devil's Deal, Hymns of Sacrifice, Vassal's Preservation and Ten Commandments all steal HP and MP from his enemies and he is given a choice either to keep it or give to a friend in need. His Eleventh Hour Samaritan resets allied spells and attacks, including ultimates, but excludes himself and the remaining cooldowns of those refreshed cooldowns is added to Eleventh Hour Samaritan's cooldown. His Savior's Sacrifice allows him to bring to life a dead allied Paragon in exchange of taking their place. His Age of Faith imbues all allies with a permanent scaling blessing plus a new one with each and every cast.

 **Remiel** of Charity is a General-type Paragon with the ability to reshape the landscape of the map and add unique contents into it, depending on the chosen Overwrite. In his base form, he is a long-ranged harasser, trading raw damage for spamming ability. His fortress form brings out an entire arsenal of AoE attacks and shielding spells while empowering the current Overwrite. He is best used to defend Strategic Points and Critical Locations as he can spot enemies long before they can approach. His Reshaped Earth gives him eight map-overwriting options, which brings a lot of direct and indirect advantages of his team. Some of the examples are _Black Garden_ which fills the map cursed roses, wicked thorns and thorn-creatures and excelled in giving allies double-edged buffs and damaging enemies that passed through the infested places, _Little Daisy's Dream_ which fills the map with fairies, elves, unicorns, living toys and magical royalty and provided new whimsical Creep Camps that provide unique buffs and boosted pushing power with new additions to each future minion wave, _Modern Warfare_ which floods the map with a scenery of a world war and neutral forces that attack both allied and enemy forces but provided the opportunity to flank enemies, several new Artifacts, hire new Mercenaries and bolster Critical Locations, and last but not the least, _All Hallows_ which fills the map with the Halloween spirits and its horrors and gave Wanderers added initiative in the Jungle to pick up those Treats while giving all allied Paragons respawning guardians that can prove invaluable in any PvP interaction.

000

There was a blinding flash of light. I certainly didn't miss this part as I almost lost my eyesight first time I did. When I opened them again, seven kids, dressed like the Super Sentai _(That's the Power Rangers for the uninformed)_. appeared on the floor, posing like nobody's looking. Uriel wore pink and white, Raphael wore blue and white, Raguel wore yellow and white, Michael wore black and white, Sarakiel wore green and white, Gabriel wore red and white and Remiel wore purple and white. "MASTER! LONG WE HAVE AWAITED YOUR CALL! WE ARE OVERJOYED TO BE IN YOUR PRESENCE! THE SEVEN VIRTUES IS AT YOUR SERVICE! WHO SHALL WE JUDGE AND THROW TO HELL?! WHO SHALL WE REDEEM AND FERRY TO HEAVEN?!" Michael yelled so hard I had to cover my ears. Yep! Their personalities were taken right from the source material. Each of these kids were chosen for embodying what good remained in mortals and were uplifted to be pilots of the god-machines, taking on their names and becoming one with them. "Okay, kids, you gotta lower the volume. People are sleeping." I said, trying to hush them down. "Is this okay, master?" Michael asked in a loud voice but it's still a long way from his really loud yell. A+ for effort, though. "Keep trying, kid. You're getting there." I said, flashing a thumbs-up. Kitsune just kept rubbing his head against my hair. He's so happy that nobody stole his role. What he doesn't know is that I'm summoning someone else when he's not around. "WHO DO WE SMITE, MASTER?! LEAD US TO BATTLE!" Michael declared and I sighed.

"We're not getting into battle with anyone." I clarified. The Virtues looked at me with such astonishment that I smiled. "You're here to be protectors and occasional guardian angels to my bestfriend who may or may not bite more than what he could chew and may or may not do stupid things he'll regret later on." I said, smiling sheepishly. "A WORTHY CAUSE!" Michael yelled. I smiled patiently. "Michael, would you quiet down?" Raguel said irritably. Michael jumped and covered his mouth, eyes wide with alarm. "Would you like me to tape it?" Uriel teased. Michael gave her a look but he kept his mouth covered tight. "When do we start, Master?" Remiel asked. I smiled. "Tomorrow." I said to them. I looked at Kitsune and grinned. "Why don't you show them to their rooms?" I said. Kitsune puffed out his chest and looked at his new juniors proudly. "Let's go see your rooms, kids! Last one sleeps on the floor!" he yelled and ran out before he finished saying it. The Virtues scrambled after him, their footsteps so loud that I winced. Well, Enigma Inc. should really consider soundproofing their rooms. A thought just occurred to me. I should take the Virtues out for shopping for their clothes and everything.

I may even need to send them to school. I know, I know, I'm starting to sound like every decent parent out there. Well, the alternative to failing that is facing an indignant Jessa and y'all know how he is when he's on a roll. Well, Kitsune's not here and I have enough juice to summon another one. I think I'll summon Myriad. I closed my eyes again and focused, letting the power inside me spring to life. I opened my eyes and saw that a teenage boy stood in front of me, his skin the most sun-baked brown I've ever seen, his silky hair long and reached his hips, his eyes dark as the lightless night, his body like something a perverted female master sculptor would make and dressed in the clothes of what appeared to be Mayan-Aztec hybrid royalty.

This is Myriad, one of the only three Changelings in the current era of Eon and third prince of the Ynnari. He's a Juggernaut-type Paragon with the ability to shapeshift into magical or mundane beasts, even chimeras of his own design, and gain their abilities while in this form. He's the number one Paragon with the most abilities, topping Carigan by three as well as the number one Paragon most difficult to kill, owing to his HP resetting when he transforms and resetting again when he turns back. Myriad took one look at me and smiled widely. He promptly turned into an anaconda and wrapped himself over me, his serpent's tongue flicking against my face. I tried not to shiver. "Welcome to the group, kid." I said. I tried not to shiver.

Kitsune came dashing into the room, his ears and furry tails aquiver. I smiled sheepishly. "It seems you're not man enough to satisfy the master." Myriad said. Okay, for the record, Myriad's voice actor did an amazing job bringing The Many-Faced One to life. I seriously think he's the second sexiest male voice in the game, the first would be my darling Stein. But not like this. He's deliberately taunting Kitsune. The Fox God bared his teeth and his body began to lose its semi-human form. It began to elongate and shift into a more feral beastly visage and the growl in his throat rose to a crescendo. Myriad, in his case, deadly new appendages and an assortment of pincers, talons, claws, stingers and spines was growing out of his current form. "Guys, stop it!" I said before the fight broke out. They both froze up and forced themselves to relax. They settled for measuring each other from a distance. "Settle down. People are sleeping." I hissed at the two of them. I looked at Kitsune.

"They'll be extra hands for us, Kitsu, and I'm sure as hell not replacing you or anything. Look, I'll be summoning Eidolons next." I said to him gently. The Fox God merely responded with his soul-shattering puppy eyes. I groaned and rubbed my fingers over my eyes. "Kitsu, take Myriad to a room of his, will you?" I said. Kitsune sulked as he walked out of the room, followed by a grinning Myriad who sent a flying kiss in my direction. I smiled and waved as he left, sending me a wink before disappearing. Yep, gonna buy them some clothes tomorrow. For all of them. "Maybe I should start summoning Artifacts too." I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and called on Aura Kingdom. Again, I let the power come to the surface and let it spill.

Alice, the Tea Party Queen

Hansel and Gretel, the Gruesome Twosome

Alucard, the Tyrant Dragon

Uriel, the Fiery Angel

Bealdor, the God of Light

I called these Eidolons and saw them in front of me, Alice, Hansel and Gretel looking particularly awestruck. "Hey, guys! Welcome to Earth City!" I said with as much energy as I could muster. "Master!" they cried as they fell on one knee. "Okay, okay, yeah alright, just please keep it down. People are sleeping!" I begged desperately. I assumed one of Enigma Inc. or the servants would poke in here and ask for some lower volume. The Eidolons stood, looking quite confused. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's just it's the middle of the night and mortals in this house are sleeping. They need rest." I said. Come to think of it, so do I, I thought to myself. The Eidolons nodded in understanding. "What can we help you with, master?" Alucard asked, his voice both sexy and regal. I smiled. "For now, how about you take a rest? Tomorrow, we'll get very busy." I said to them. They nodded. "But we're not tired yet. Can we do something else?" Hansel said. I looked at the other Eidolons and saw that they shared the same sentiment. "Follow me. I'll you to our entertainment center. It's a beauty!" I said. I led the Eidolons out and… Why am I not surprised to find Kitsune, Myriad and the Virtues eavesdropping? I sighed as I led them away.

Morning couldn't get any earlier with all these folks around. Well, at least Kitsune and Myriad are knee-deep in No Man's Universe, the newest RPG from Catcalls _(I know, right?)_ , and not sniping at each other. Bealdor was in a very serious game of chess with an Insane A.I. Alucard was reading books leisurely, smiling here and now. Alice and Gretel were playing Paradiseland, another game from Catcalls and this one lets you build your own fantasy amusement park, each of them looking like their lives depended on it. Uriel and the Virtues were fighting zombies in the Virtual Room. I guess our electric bill this month's gonna come from Jessa's account. I settled down on a chair and fell asleep in an instant…

 **END OF PART 2**


	3. Crazy World CYOA 3

**CHAPTER 1: FIRST CONTACT**

 **PART 3**

000

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, guys, I'm sorry again for the late updates but life happened. And we all know what happens when life happens. LOL. Anyway, here's the third installation of the Crazy World CYOA series. Yep, you read that right. There's gonna be another series I'd like to call Crazy World ALT that's gonna be posted after this chapter. It's gonna feature me, Jessa, Erica and Nessie _(And maybe the others if they insist on it like they did the first time)_. This time it's gonna be tamer and a lot more adventurous. I've also given up on removing the League of Legends from my stories but I think it's a lot more fun when Champions are interacting with each other. Crazy World CYOA does have big chance that the Institute of War will not be founded because, SPOILERS!, The Jessies already meddled with the timeline too much and even in the event that it does get created, the League of Legends as we know it will be vastly different than the one in the previous lore.

000

 **JESSIE**

By the time I woke up, it was near-morning. 4:21, to be exact. I groggily looked around. Eidolons and Paragons lay dozed where they fell asleep. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. Furniture began to move as fluffy mattresses appeared to the floor along with pillows and blankets. I levitated fifteen bodies into the air and settled them gently on the mattresses. They continued to doze, their sleep to deep to be disturbed. I yawned and made my way out of the entertainment center, closing the door behind me quietly.

I walked down the grand stairs, catching sight of Catharil dancing among the flowers through the glass, surrounded by gleaming twinkles of light and glowing winds. She really does look like a Disney Princess at first, except for the fact that she's a powerful angel of The Lord. She does this every morning and every full moon. She's invited us to join her many times but we couldn't keep up with her speed so she's her own dancing partner ever since. Angels don't sleep and I think Catharil hasn't had anyone to accompany her for nights. If Catharil's an angel, wouldn't that make her have to answer to God/Chuck? I mean, Supernatural does feature God in its canon. I can't wait to tell Jessa that. I just wanna see if Catharil's going to be reduced to a state of perpetual worship. I smiled to myself as I continued walking down.

The servants had begun to stir to begin another day. Those I met in the hallway all looked surprised to see me up and around, even going as far as voicing their concern for my health and wellbeing. I all gave them a look.

Is it that weird for someone like me to be up and about at this hour? Wait, now that I said it myself, it does seem weird. I went to the kitchen to fix myself a pitcher of coffee. Oh, yeah, when a cup wouldn't fix, a pitcher surely would, if at least hit the spot. I began to help myself to coffee and imagine my shock when I opened the cabinet to reveal at least a dozen brands of coffee I've never even heard of. Who on earth drinks all these?

"That belongs to the younglings." Suzanne's voice came to answer my question. I looked around to see the head housekeeper and the others file into the room, most of them looked like they were awake already. "Have you tried some of these?" I asked as I dubiously picked one jar and inspected. "Olivia has the best one. Dunno where she gets it but it's divine." Pamela piped up as she opened the fridge and helped herself to milk and cereals. "That's kiddie food, grandma." I teased her. She gave me a look and I laughed. "You know, I think I prefer seeing you like this than in your investigator outfit. You always give me the chills when you go out like that." Christian declared as he walked into the room. He's one of the youngest of my staff. I think he's just around mid-twenties?

"Why, too intense for your blood?" I rejoined. OHMYGOD, there's so many jars here. I decided to close my eyes and pick one at random. The one I got had the "Morning Garden" label in front of it. The staff watched, mouths agape as I dumped six large spoonfuls of the coffee into a pitcher and proceeded to drown it in water and tons of milk and sugar. "What's that?" Suzanne asked kindly. "Coffee?" I said. They all looked at the full pitcher. I was circling my finger over it and the mixture swirled continuously. "That's enough even hot-" Cathy started then stopped as steam rose from the pitcher. They watched as I lifted the pitcher to my waiting lips and swigged several big fat gulps. "That hits the spot!" I said cheerfully.

A good cuppa never fails to put me in a good mood. I looked appreciatively at the jar I put back to the cupboard. "It's good. You should try it." I said. They watched as I waved my hands over the jars of varying states of emptiness and their eyes widened as they watched the jars returned to full. Only silence greeted me as I walked out the door.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Good morning, guys." I said happily as I sailed away. They stammered a reply before all hell broke loose as they helped themselves to the coffee stock. Each of them grabbed more than five cups, determined to sample all the coffee they so curiously wanted to sample ever since they laid eyes on it. "Good morning, Woolsworth!" I greeted as I met the elderly butler on the way to my office. "Good morning, Madame! It's nice to see you up so early for a change." he said teasingly. I winked at him as I moved up the stairs.

"Oh, yeah. Woolsworth, I just enchanted the coffee in the kitchen with ever-refill so help yourself while the magic's active." I said as I glided up the stairs. The old man nodded then I distinctly heard him hurry there. "Who ordered this anyway?" I asked. The swirling liquid gave its answer. I nodded, impressed. "Olivia sure has good tastes." I said aloud. This coffee was really, really good. I wonder how I will start today. I thought about Seth and his plans. Jesus, whatever he's planning to do, there's a good chance it'll blow up in our faces. He's smart. I'm sure he's warded himself from us. Magic is like the cheat codes of the universe. Unless it's one of the few Unconditional Magics, which absolutely none may challenge, there's always a something somewhere out there that can bypass another something. It's a matter of finding out what.

Good thing we have a millions of years of experience and knowledge about magic and the unknown mechanisms governing all Creation. Seth might be creative and cunning with his wards but he's always slipped in the simplest details. When we find him, Jessa and I will take care of him. I just hope we don't have to kill him or something. Yeah, right, as if we could in the first place. Trust me, there've been plenty of times back in the case where could've killed Seth but we didn't. And even after his incarceration, we've been sending them anonymous gifts.

He had so much talent, so much to give to the world. That much talent and brains, the thought of it going to waste is a slander, the reality of it a crime against humanity. No, there must be some way to help Seth and his friends. Some way to set them on the right path. If it comes down to memory wipe or life restart, fine. Anything it takes. Well, come to think of it, there are so many talented people in the past millions of years that slipped right through our fingers. It's sad. I entered my office with a crammed mind. Oh, crap, I forgot to tell the rest about the newcomers. I rushed back out the door, leaving my coffee pitcher on the desk. By the time I reached the kitchen, the Paragons and Eidolons were already there, chatting and snacking with ease with the household staff.

"Lemme guess. You forgot to tell everyone of the newbies?" Kitsune said playfully as he floated over to me. I smiled sheepishly. The women staff crowded around the child Eidolons and the Virtues, who looked amazed at having earned themselves foster sisters, aunts and grandmothers on their first day. Myriad and the older Eidolons were chatting with the men, having been pushed out of the way by the women. "Wuzza matta?" Brian asked sleepily as he pushed me into the crowded kitchen. It took him three whole minutes to realize that we had new companions. "Well, I'll be!" he boomed the moment he realized. I never thought it possible but he swept the new Paragons and Eidolons into a massive hug that knocked the wind from their lungs.

"What, we have new guys? Oh! Cool!" Sally quietly said from the doorway. "Oh, my God, lemme out before you go in!" I begged them. "No, seriously, she's right! We're running out of air." Anthony agreed. Most of them burst into laughter and we decided to take it all to the dining area where was more than enough ample space. The easy air of conversation dropped the decorum between the old-fashioned servants and we dined on cereal, milk, fruits, cold pies and hastily warmed leftovers. The women servants hovered around the child Eidolons and the Virtues like a mama bear, watching what they're eating and giving them extra portions. "Do you have names, sweethearts?" I heard Suzanne croon as she spooned a large third helping of apple cinnamon pie to their plates.

" **Uriel**." said the pilot of Chastity between mouthfuls of pie and buttered toast, sneaking her army of small critters crumbs and bits under the table.

" **Raphael."** said the pilot of Diligence, looking up with those big luminous eyes.

 **"Raguel."** said the pilot of Patience, looking every bit the tsundere.

 **"Michael."** yelled the pilot of Temperance who instantly became a crowd favorite for some reasons.

 **"Sarakiel."** said the pilot of Kindness shyly, the epitome of librarian-like Mr. Dependable cuteness.

 **"Gabriel."** said the pilot of Humility, voice, eyes and body as stoic as a good little soldier, a protector through and through.

 **"Remiel."** said the pilot of Charity, smiling with the brightness of the angelic host descending from heavens.

"I'm **Hansel** , this is my sister **Gretel**! I'm her big brother! She's a little shy but she's very kind!" Hansel said, introducing himself and his sister who shyly smiled up.

 **"Alice!"** Alice said as she and her fluffy friends went around the table, handing out biscuits, cookies and tea from her eternal tea party.

I was actually not surprised when half the humans in the room were reduced to shrieking, giggling and babytalking while the other half fainted straight away or had a cuteness-induced heart attack. Dmitri, Brian and Sally had gone down on the floor with the rest those who had gone up to cuteness heaven. Willow and Jessica had the nasty case of the giggles. Chad, Natasha and Olivia had frozen, their systems unable to comprehend the huge amount of cute suddenly impacting on them. Everyone seemed to have gone up in flames at the face of the Virtues and the child Eidolons.

I saw Kitsune and Myriad taking their time to squeeze on one cheek to another, apparently becoming bestfriends over their game last night. "It's great to have you guys on board. You have no idea how badly we need hands right now." I confided to Uriel, Bealdor and Alucard. They smiled. "We're here to help!" Alucard declared. He took my hand and kissed gently, deliberately, on my palm. Not to be outdone, Bealdor did the same while Uriel exercised his right to tsundere. I didn't mind it though. That's when my phone rang. "Kitsu, do me a favor and show these guys to Jessa later, okay? They need to know their other boss." I said as I took the call and went out the room. I pushed the button and stuck the phone to my ears.

"Morning, girl. Anything coming up?" I said. Irene's voice came from the other line. "It's Seth. You're right. He's gone. He had mesmerized the asylum staff. He's missing for God knows how long." she said. She sounded like she spent the whole night up. Damn, that's just I wanted to hear.

"But there might be some good news." Irene added. I perked up. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, I think I got a clue where he's currently holed up." she said. Wait, what? He's not in Grimswood? I had been so sure at that. "Shoot." I said. "One of my contacts just said a boy with Seth's description is spotted at the Phantom Grotto. Comes in every night, orders a drink, talks to people and leaves with them." Irene said.

Phantom Grotto? What's he doing there? Aren't there any better places? I sighed. I thanked Irene and ended the call, saying I was all over it _(Boy, am I all over it)_. Seems I can't go back to Nessie and Jessa. I know that I'll still be there but there's so much difference in experiencing things through my body there instead of dividing my attention. I have a full day ahead of me. I focused and sent a message to Jessa.

 _Jess, I smelled Seth. Wanna join me sniff him around?_ It took only seconds for his reply. _What time? Now?_ I rolled my eyes. _No. Phantom Grotto. It opens at night, right?_ I said. I could read the derision from his reply. _Do I look like someone who's into bar hopping or swilling alcohol?_ I smiled and rolled my eyes. _Sorreeeeeeeee. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._ I said. _Well, this is about Seth. Okay. I'll meet you at your place. By the way, I got us new peepz._ He had said. _Oh, swell! Me too!_ I said back. _I got us Dr. Abigail "Abby" Yates, Dr. Erin Gilbert, Dr. Jillian "Holtz" Holtzmann and Patricia "Patty" Tolan! I got us Mandy, Billy and Grim too and Pitch Black, Jack Frost, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and The Man In The Moon! But I think I'll pull a lot more. I'm on a roll today! I haven't slept a wink._ I laughed at his response. That is so like him. Ghostbusters 2016, the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and the peepz from Rise of The Guardians? We're having a lot of hands. Maybe we could even delegate someone else to handle the ones from Vulturae altogether while the Jessies handle Seth. That's a good thought but since when do things go our way anyway?

I think the Shadow Isles case can be handled by me for today. I'll go there and talk to them myself. _Hey, did you summon a Villain to send to Shattered Earths?_ I asked Jessa. _Yeah, I pulled a whole bunch of Villains for that._ I smiled. Yep, at least, something's going according to schedule. _Oh, yeah, I have something for you. I sent it last night. Maybe it's on your desk by now._ Jessa sent me something? What could it be? I felt something tugging at my sleeve. I looked down to see that Hansel, Gretel and Alice were looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Can we come with you today?" they chorused hopefully, wishfully. I didn't stand a chance. "Okay, I'll let you come but gotta promise not to do anything foolish, alright?" I said in my best big sister voice, which I usually use on Isha and RJ. They smiled and nodded their heads vigorously. "Just get me an hour to get ready." I said as I rushed upstairs to get a bath and change clothes.

Exactly an hour later…

Instead of letting Anthony drive us to- What was that place called again? Oh, yes, Fallstead. Instead of letting Anthony drive us there, I settled for calling Mounts for us to get there. You know, go by the scenic routes. And for that, I summoned three Dreamy Double Flying Whales. You can Google them, you know. "Dreamy Double Flying Whale Aura Kingdom" and look it up _(Because Fanfiction is so goddamn good at blocking any attempts I make at putting the link here. They broke me. I'm so sorry)_.

See the cuteness that made me faint! These adorable magical marine critters swim through invisible waters as if flying through the air. I got one and so did Alice while Hansel and Gretel shared one. I had summoned these in the backyard while the others were still busy inside the house. We rose higher and higher into the air, eliciting delight from Hansel and Alice while Gretel whimpered to her brother's back. We rose and rose and rose and rose higher until we passed through the covenant-barrier of Earth City.

The flying whales turned towards the direction of the sun and swam there at their leisurely speed. When we looked down on the ground, the glimpse of the phantom-expansion of Earth City shimmered for a moment, encompassing space and time, and then disappeared from sight like a mirage.

The Eidolons made sounds of awe and delight, watching the landscape below us with great interest. True. Much of this world free of the machinations of man compared the modern Earth with all its problems of pollution and climate change _(Yeah, still a myth to many people. Kinda makes you wonder who the hell allowed these people to reproduce)_. But that doesn't mean that this world have it so much easy. With the presence of magical beings and magic at the disposal of anyone who can wield it, magical calamities and devastation far worse than when ten nuclear fallouts happen. An example of this is the Rune Wars. In the current Lore of League of Legends, there have been two Rune Wars and it's predicted that a third would mean the end of the planet.

In reality, there has been three already. The first two was way back then and the most recent is the one that destroyed the Sankrhea's lands. And before that, there were four calamities that wiped clean the face of Runeterra. Yeah, I think Jessa told you already that Sankrhean lands sunk to the sea but we've managed to keep it afloat but the powers we used damaged the ecosystem permanently. Raiyomereius was reduced to a barren land that can barely grow anything, much less support a nation on its own. Such wanton destruction was wrought that day. The two perpetrators of the war have destroyed themselves in their foolish efforts and took with them so many other innocent civilizations _(Although the Jessies saved some of them as well)_. I can tell you that without Jessa's mass nature blessing ritual every week, I don't think Mother Nature could recover this fast from that kind of damage.

Speaking of Jessa, a folder did appear in my desk and I haven't checked it out yet. Well, I'm about to check it right now. The moment I touched the folder, it faded into shimmering dust, leaving behind what we called an aspect-paper. It's like an elemental sheet of paper, our own invention. We use it to communicate through the natural elements should telepathy be unavailable. It also doubles as a scrying device and super-quality component substitute for rituals. What was written on it caught my attention. "We're designing an RPG! We need ideas for classes! Quick!" it screamed at me. I scanned down at some of their ideas. Wow, they're really going out with this stuff.

 **THE ETERNAL BATTLEFIELDS**

 **A world besieged by the Forces of Darkness needs your help! Aid innocent peoples from the maws of annihilation, save a verdant world from its doom, join the noble army! Repel the unholy forces from its shores and gain glory, riches and power on the way! Enlist now! The Guardians await you!**

A bit clichéd but it works. Gotta get to the point quick and fast. So what Nessie and Jessa want me to do is lend them my ideas for classes. Why not just take a leaf from all the RPGs out there? I'm sure there's more to cover up the bill. I mean, there's a lot out there to get you started. "Well, if they didn't hit a dead end, they wouldn't call you now, would they?" I thought to myself. "Besides, knowing Nessie, she wants to come up with something original or original-esque at least. And knowing Jessa, he wants to come up with something that overruns enemies with sheer numbers and persistence. And knowing me, I would want to come up with something that becomes OP the more you fight it." I thought to myself again. I smiled as I got to work.

Well, it'll be another thousands of years before the League of Legends will be founded _(If it ever will be founded)_. So to celebrate everything LoL, let's make classes named after the Champions and anything else from the Lore! Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

 **AUHTOR'S NOTE:** LET'S PLAY A GAME! I DARE YOU TO POST YOUR CHOSEN CHAMPION MANTLE AND YOUR CHOICES AND YOUR PLAYSTYLE IN THE COMMENTS! DO IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

000

 _ **The League of Legends Series**_ **(WIP)**

 **BY THE ONE AND ONLY VERY BEAUTIFUL, VERY SEXY, VERY CHARMING, VERY GORGEOUS, VERY TALENTED, VERY BLESSED, VERY GODDESS-Y JESSIE**

 **NOTE:** All of the League of Legends Champions, except The Evil Overlord of The Doom Bots, have the following passive benefits:

-Scaling Health and Mana Regeneration per level-up, scales down upon reaching or passing Level 100 and further down upon reaching or passing Level 300

-Scaling Attack Damage and Ability Power per level-up, scales down upon reaching or passing Level 100 and further down upon reaching or passing Level 300

-Immunity against domination, mind manipulation, soul manipulation, spirit manipulation, sensory suppression and corruption

-Chance to uncover mysterious Runes on their journey

-Chance to uncover mysterious Artifacts on their journey

-No level cap but experience will become harder to accumulate as levels go beyond the hundred

-No magic, technique or technology can copy, duplicate or mimic their abilities and boons. Results will always come short or flawed.

-Have access to The Dreamtown, a city they can visit in their dreams where all they can purchase items and other things with the use of Dreamcoins. Dreamcoins are automatically awarded depending on a Champion's conduct on the battlefield and spiritual growth. Purchased items will be stored in a dimensional space until taken out and manifested in the Waking World.

-Will be pestered by Questgivers, with tasks that can range from the tedious and tiresome to the sanity-threatening and world-breaking ones. Rewards vary and will usually reflect the enormity of the quest.

 **Shens**

-Become tanky as hell, able to walk it off from any wounds caused by anything less than a nuke! Your healing factor is also increased by fiftyfold.

-Your body and physical and mental abilities will be in excess of the greatest human athletes!

-You gain ninja physics! Leap really high, disappear in a second, run really fast, leave an afterimage when you move and all that good stuff!

-Gain a powerful Spirit Sword, a living representation of your soul. This weapon is fearsome to all things not of flesh. It is able to periodically spawn a field wherein all physical attacks are nullified. With enough willpower and practice, the Spirit Sword becomes an independent mentally-controlled flying weapon. In theory, if you somehow are able to increase the power of your soul, you will gain more Spirit Swords.

-Able to teleport to any ally, regardless of distance, after a delay. While you channel the magic, you endow that ally with a powerful shield that is more than enough to protect them until you arrive.

-You have a plethora of shield-type ninja arts _(Combination magic and chi wielding)_ at your disposal. Shielding you received from any sources is doubly amplified and last longer. Combine it with your heightened natural aptitude and enemies will find it very difficult to kill you.

-Your role as a protector grants you a plethora of special ninja arts that straight on let you take damage in your allies' place, redirect attention from them to you, reflect damage and endow allies with supernatural protection just by being in your presence. Of course, that means as a protector, you're quite lacking in the offensive department.

-In time, your role as protector may change. With practice and effort, your ninjutsus can take on deadlier aspects. In time, you may get ninja arts that manipulate the very elements as your weapons. Your Spirit Sword will reflect its more offensive role. If you like, you could even go for a magical path. Everyone loves a big, strong, dependable ninja who can protect them and sling spells at the enemy at the same time.

-BONUS! Gain a following of minor Yokais _(40 weakling yokais, 20 newborn minor yokais, 20 magic-focused minor yokais, 10 specialized minor yokais)_ who act as your couriers, pages, spies, housekeepers, caregivers and best buddies. You can bring them to battle but they aren't effective and good only for cannon fodder. Try not to get them all killed. As long as at least ten remain, the slain others will revive eventually.

-BONUS! Once you've undergone a very rewarding mini-quest, you suddenly gain command of two choices of the following: a monastery of monks _(20 masters, 30 students, 5 patron spirits, 5 spirit guardians)_ , a village of ninjas _(200 civilians, 100 skilled workers, 20 ninjas, 20 apprentice ninjas, 10 ninja arts specialists)_ or a group of Omnyouji _(10 masters, 20 apprentices, 30 familiars)_. The monks are trained in the ways of peace, diplomacy, harmony and love of the land but they're equally skilled with the ways of the blade, staff and martial arts and chi manipulation and they can train others in their ways. The ninja village can provide a relatively small number of actual ninjas, of whom are inferior to your own abilities but skilled nonetheless, but they can provide you with other services such as farming, hunting, engineering, smithing, woodcutting, craftsmanship, artsmanship, alchemy, enchanting, scholarhood and many more. The Omnyoujis are very powerful, they are wise old men and women and they'll prove invaluable to logistics and field support with their telepathy, divinations, familiars, summoning, casting or cleansing curses and petitioning upon the gods for good luck or intervention.

-BONUS! Additionally, you can see spirits not seen even by those gifted with the Sight. Talking to them or entertaining them will cause them to be friends with you and they'll give you unique rewards for it. Sometimes they'll ask for your help and you can bet these quests have much better rewards. Spirits you don't like to interact with can be shooed away.

-You get started by picking three of the following choices of legendary relics: Ravenous Hydra, Titanic Hydra, Face of The Mountain, Spirit of The Ancient Golem, Spirit of The Elder Lizard, Spirit of The Spectral Wraith, Knight's Vow, Thornmail and Guardian Angel.

-A PREMIUM. Only 20 Shens can be active at a time.

 **Talons**

-Become a master assassin with an arsenal of blades, mastery of bladework and stealth and over a thousand felines worth of agility, reflexes, intuition and awareness.

-As a bonus, you are able to specialize in two of these exclusive networks: **ambush** _(Talons of this specialty are masters of striking suddenly and devastatingly and disappearing in seconds, the enemy truly unaware of the damage until it is too late)_ , **dark bladeworks** _(Your weapons are enchanted to the core with black sorceries that make them truly deadly against any foes, you'll also be schooled in the casting of curses and minor black magics)_ , **thievery** _(These Talons make thieves die of envy as they can steal even the clothes off of their victims and the poor sods and everyone around them won't even notice until the next day and these Talons also gain VIP access to everything the Thieves Guild can offer)_ , **tracking** _(Nothing can escape from Talons of these calibers and they have been so trained that their already-superb senses have reached supernatural levels and near-impossible to distort or impede their senses)_ , **mastermind** _("The cleanest kill is that which another performs in your stead without knowledge of your incitement." or so the saying goes and you embody that saying with your cunning and scheming mind)_ or **psionic training** _(Comes with strong telekinesis, strong telepathy, minor teleportation, moderate mind control and moderate sensory manipulation)_.

-Your body and physical abilities will be in equal to the greatest human athletes!

-You can parkour the hell out of any situation and your speed is greater than Rakans but inferior to Sorakas.

-Your strength lies in attrition warfare or exploitive combat. Although you're body is augmented, you're still human to begin with and therefore is susceptible to anything lethal to a human.

-Your best defense is your agility, speed, parkour skills and minute-long invisibility _(1 minute cooldown)_. Use this to avoid enemy detection and to strike in unexpected angles.

-BONUS! Each year, you will receive a tip from an anonymous benefactor. You are informed of the possibility of a legendary weapon lying within the heart of a ruin in the middle of nowhere. The journey there will be difficult, testing your endurance to the fullest, and there is no guarantee that the relic is there. Sometimes you might even just come along a lot of sellable junk or several enchanted objects in your journey, sometimes the effort pays off with the amount of treasures you find there, sometimes the journey itself with the natural resources around the ruin, the bond you forge with your companions and the rewards of the punishing exercise your body is getting. Every journey is a risk you'll have to undergo if you've got the balls for it. In the event you do come a ruin that holds an honest-to-God legendary weapon, you're one lucky dog, you are.

-BONUS! A figure swathed in mystery, underground dealer and a prominent figure in the black markets, has approached you with an offer. In exchange for some of the spoils of war, he is willing to get you any weapon you require for the right price. It's up to you if you want to take him on that offer. If you do, he seems to have a taste for ancient relics. Over time, he will reveal his real identity. You were actually dealing with the Godfather himself, the Big Bad Boss of the criminal world. Now he's got a golden offer. Become his right hand and he'll give you everything. Money, luxury, companionship, goons, entertainment, armories, archives of magic, tutelage under the masters, personal thinktanks or manufacturers, even a chance to marry his son/daughter or a fat shot at his position when he retires. In exchange, he'll be asking you to take out rogue former agents and conspirators, sabotage the competition and a small favor here and there. Sometimes you'll be sent out to hunt unspeakable things that live in the shadows of society. He's got integrity, ethics and an iron code of conduct so he won't be asking for something diabolical. Again, this is all up to you.

-As you grow in skill, you will be able to develop your own deadly art of bladework unique only to yourself. Your knowledge of anatomy and biology will increase. You will innately know where and when to attack to deal the most damage. Your ability to hunt your quarry will be second to none and in time, only the Kindreds will be higher than you.

-You're given Flesheater _(Rejoice! This thing has no limits)_ to help you on your journey. You also have the blessing of Future's Market and Biscuit Delivery _(Now unlimited)_.

-A PREMIUM. Only 20 Talons can be active at a time.

 **Tahm Kenches**

-Become a full-fledged crossroad demon capable of granting any mortal desire for a dark and terrible price.

-Though you necessarily don't take the form of the original Tahm Kench, you still will be transformed into a terrifying but strangely alluring creature of the dark with the trademark HOLY-CRAP-YOUR-MOUTH-IS-HUGE. All beginner Tahm Kenches start off with a form inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins. Once you've accumulated enough dark power, you will be able to change your appearance as you wish.

-Your form is especially resistant against magical and mundane attacks but you've picked up a weakness against holy and/or blessed objects. Its mere presence burns your skin. Enough exposure could prove lethal. Also, depending on what Sin you got, any wishes made into that Sin will be stronger and far solid. Example: wishes made by the envious will be stronger if your Sin is Envy.

-You are also technically deathless. Should you be killed, it only takes a year-long rest before you return to the wicked life. If you're sufficiently powerful, it'll just be months, even days.

-You can choose who to reveal yourself to. You can reveal yourself to someone you favor. Others need to invoke you to make a contract with you but it's up to you if you want to grant them an audience or not.

-That also means that you initially have a non-combat role in the war.

-This doesn't mean you're useless. Oh, no, sweetheart, what you got in your fat hands is the opportunity to wonk the opposition. Grant the wishes of allies with just cheap payments, maybe even throw in freebies or discounts under the guise of sales promotion. Maybe even a fire sale! Everything must go! But you can grant enemy wishes with prices far too dark and terrible to speak of. You are in a position where you can exploit the enemy system and be able to indirectly turn them against one another. You can spread lies and falsehoods among enemy ranks as easy as drawing breath.

-Anyhoo, it's up to you to dictate what prices you want in exchange for materialized wishes. It can be anything from money or lifespan to identity or eternal damnation. You can even set the price for people you like to be one-way trip to heaven if you like.

-As you grow in strength and experience, your wish-granting will increase exponentially in power. Why, with enough smooth politics, you might see yourself the supreme ruler of your own demons and fallen, sweetest of all is your own hell and fiendish networks. Your name will be uttered in farflung worlds, each one a ripe opportunity to spread your influence. Present yourself as a god, a higher being or something truly unspeakable, your work will always be full of surprises and will never be a dull moment.

-But don't get too comfortable, the easy-peasy prices for wishes come when you're stronger. At lower levels, it'll still be a hefty price but it's something you can go easy on. Instead of asking for a limb or a life or a soul, you can just take a leaf from them banks and become a loaning or mortgaging institute.

-Despair powers the wishes that give you power. If your supplicant is desperate enough to get his/her deepest darkest desire, granting their wish will net you more power than other wishes can.

-Also, all Tahm Kenches must wrestle with the demonic urges of their office. Power comes at a price, darlings, and your dark and forbidden magics have a hefty price tag attached to it. Embrace the darkness within you and you'll become one of the monsters feared and reviled and may even be put down for it. Stand strong against temptation and someday you might find a way to free yourself of the dark voices. You've gained a silver tongue and your cunning has skyrocketed as a result.

-You start with Abyssal Staff and Pox Arcana.

-A PREMIUM. Only 5 Tahm Kenches can be active at a time.

 **Kayles**

-You become an angelic vision of perseverance, righteousness and courage. Clad in golden armor enchanted within an inch of every holy magics out there, you will be sight never to be forgotten by allies and enemies alike.

-You are both protector and destroyer. Both guardian and ravager, a veritable angel of life as well as of death.

-You are armed with divine might and with a nigh-indestructible sword and armor. Your wings can hold you aloft indefinitely and can travel for miles without tiring. Even in the darkest of dark, your light will shine and it will be a beacon of hope and courage.

-That said, your physical form will be sculpted to become the most beautiful and attractive of physiques. Your stamina will be excess among excess and your physical and mental traits will be among the 1% of the 1%. In armor, you command veritable authority and respect. When naked, you can birth entire perverted cults dedicated to you.

-Your mere presence bolsters the resolve and fighting spirit of allies. In coordination with your fellow Kayles and allied Sonas, your marches will be unbreakable and enemies' efforts to break your morale with go horribly wrong. In the darkest of times, the sight of you and your fellow Kayles descending from the shining heavens is such that allies will rise and fight again with twenty times their original fervor, their bodies, minds and souls completely mended.

-Your mere presence also banishes undead and the agents of hell, the weaker ones at least. But even the stronger ones feel your burning presence on their skins.

-If you're not much into melee combat, you can switch into throwing all the angelfire you want. Be that one-man-artillery-barrage you've always wanted to be.

-You can heal your allies and hasten them in the process. You're not provided with the means to sustain your Mana though so be careful. Your healing is so strong that it cleanses whatever malign influences plaguing your supplicant. As your strength grows, your healing might even come to reverse aging and regrow lost limbs.

-By gathering you strength and at a huge cost of Mana, you can call upon divine light from the heavens that will shield allies from physical and magical damage. This lasts for a good long while and will be decisive with every use. Be careful though as while allies can't be damaged, they can still be affected by debilitating effects. You won't be divinely intervening for your allies again anytime soon.

-BONUS! You have a choice here. You either start with a group of veteran holy warriors _(40 crusaders, 10 knight-hospitallers, 10 knight-mages, 20 exorcists, 30 squires)_ , a town-sized group of average civilians who are your faithful _(150 faithful civilians, 50 skilled workers, 20 evangelists, 10 prophets, 10 holy men and women, 10 minor angels)_ , a party of apprentice heroes _(50 newbie heroes)_ or a host of lesser angels _(60 angelic warriors, 10 angelic miracle workers)_. The holy warriors can cast an array of healing magics and lesser divine miracles and can easily cast aside demonic or unholy presence and are skilled with bladework and defensive magics and they come with their squires who can use lesser versions of their masters' skills. Your faithful are ordinary citizens but they're very diverse in their abilities, including but not limited to, farming, hunting, engineering, smithing, woodcutting, craftsmanship, artsmanship, alchemy, enchanting and scholarhood and many more. The apprentice heroes possess many martial skills and talents in varied branches of magic _(Including but not limited to destruction, conjuration, restoration, illusion, alteration, mysticism, enchantment, alchemy)_ , they are still budding but they're totally unpredictable in fights and can bring so many things to the table, and they will continue to grow under your tutelage. The angels are four or five levels beneath you but they can do the standard healing, smiting, elemental manipulation, raise people from perdition, resurrect people and perform standard miracles _(All of these, by the way, you can do on your own)_.

-As you continue to grow in strength and wisdom, your powers will increase in such a way that godhood is not entirely out of your grasp. In fact, it's more than just a possibility. In combination with your own dedication and effort, you might even rise to be the next godhead of a foundling pantheon! Imagine that!

-You have the Sanguine Blade and Typhoon Claws to help you out. You also have the blessing of Coup de Grace and Second Wind.

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Kayles can be active at a time.

 **Lulus**

\- Your intelligence and affinity for the magical arts skyrockets beyond human limits. On the downside, you'll become a yordle, a fae creature with the ability to hide their true nature with glamour, are ageless and seemingly immortal. Not much is known about yordles anyway. Why bother?

-Yeah, you got an entire eternity to perfecting whatever magical arts you can get your grubby little hands on.

-Try not to go mad with your constant glimpses behind the veil of the eldritch. Better yet, try not attracting their attention. Shit happens when it does. We're talking a total shitstorm of biblical proportions here. **YOU** will be in the middle of a total shitstorm of biblical proportions.

-You also gain an annoying laugh and the ability to taste colors. What does purple taste like?

-You gain a faithful faerie companion _(And you necessarily don't have to name them Pix)_ and a VIP access to the faerie realms. Your Pix is a devoted protector. They will be with you through thick and thin, helping you, protecting you and attending to you. Only mistreatment and abuse will cause them to leave you.

-BONUS! Your faerie connection means that every now and then, the who's who of the faerie world will contact you and ask for you aid in something. In return, they can grant you any favor within their reach and the rare treasures of the faerie world. Additionally, you can see spirits not seen even by those gifted with the Sight. Talking to them or entertaining them will cause them to be friends with you and they'll give you unique rewards for it. Sometimes they'll ask for your help and you can bet these quests have much better rewards. Spirits you don't like to interact with can be shooed away.

-BONUS! When the right moment comes, the king and queen of all the faerie courts will approach you and name you a true champion of the faeries, granting one piece of truly powerful faerie artifact. You have been whitelisted by all of faeries and they will help you in times of need whether you're aware of their help or not. From now on, all of the magic of the faerie worlds _(Of which there are a very many)_ are yours to learn. Faeries of all kinds and species are willing to work with or under you. Faerie markets are yours to peruse and you get a big discount of their wares and services. You can also hire participants and champions of the Wild Hunt to join you. You do know what the Wild Hunt is, don't you? Also, the relationship is two-way. All of the faeries will expect from you the same treatment and responsibility.

-In the beginning, your abilities is limited to firing faefire, shielding allies, turning people into harmless critters and maneuvering your Pix as they lay waste enemies in their magic barrage. The crown of your basic spells is a spell that turns an ally into a giant. Permanently. In addition to the strength and durability that befits a giant, the spells leaves behind a slowing aura on that ally.

-You can cast this on yourself if you want. But it's funnier if you cast it on allies who are already gigantic. Also know that there are huge repercussions for people you've turned gigantic. Food intake and movement, for one. Don't even get me started on their foot size. But worry not for this comes with a spell that lets that ally switch between their original size and gigantic size at will. Yours to use for only a year of study.

-Yep, studying. It's the bane of everyone but it nets you knowledge that'll prove invaluable. If you could only get your hands on a library of arcane knowledge, you'll be able to expand your magical arsenal. With enough theory and information, you can experiment and even create unheard-of branches of magic. The secrets of magic are at your fingertips.

-If you delve into enchantment, you'll find yourself making a killing as an item enchanter. For unlike others, you find that pushing magic matrixes into objects easier than a normal enchanter could. If you choose to follow cursing, you'll find your curses deadlier than normal and they've got cross-country casting ranges.

-You have the blessing of Glacial Augmentation and Approach Velocity. You have the relics Rylai's Crystal Scepter, Frozen Mallet and Iceborn Gauntlet.

-A PREMIUM. Only 20 Lulus can be active at a time.

 **Ezreals**

-If you like to become a pretty boy who girls and gays swoon over and fantasize day and night, this is for your sorry ass. Whether you're a guy or a girl, this is your chance! Also, this is going to be your permanent form from now on, you're gonna have to come up with a good explanation to your family or friends to convince them of your identity.

-Like it says above, you'll become a teenage boy with the handsomeness and swag enough to power Las Vegas until kingdom come. You're an innate mage and you have a magical item _(Not necessarily a gauntlet)_ that you can use to channel your Mana reserves into searing blasts and constructs of light. The gauntlet will also allow you to blink over short distances. The blink has a really short cooldown so you can use to it to blink and out of the battlefield or spin circles around enemies. You've also picked up an uncanny knack of absorbing information and your spatial awareness is excellent. By the time you're old, you'll have no problems recalling any memories. As a bonus, you're now immune to diseases that affect memory and mental acuity.

-Or you can just do it the hard way and actually study magic. This is gonna take up a lot of time and effort but you'll be able to unlock the full potential of the magic dancing in your veins. You'll be able to unlock many branches of magic if you put the effort into it. Maybe someday, in addition to your new superb magical artillery, you'll be able to summon minions while enchanting them with invisibility while mind-controlling strong enemies while putting them into a state of perpetual panic! YYYEEEAAAHHH!

-On the negative side, you've acquired an intense amount of wanderlust. You can't just stop itching to explore ruins and other ancient structures, the more dangerous, the better! There's something about wandering historic ruins that gets your blood boiling and you have an innate sense of knowing that there's something very valuable and very magical treasure hidden within it. There's nothing more than exploring ruins that makes you feel so alive!

-On that note, you've picked a great love for archeology and history. Maybe after the war, you can explore and discover legendary places! Think of all the adventures you'll go! Bring your fellow Ezreals and friends! The bigger the adventure, the more friends you should bring to enjoy it!

-All Ezreals must pass a rite of initiation before they don the mantle full on. They are taken to a labyrinth or any similarly ancient structure fashioned by their souls and there they must face their deepest insecurities and flaws that now have taken the shape of guardians, monsters and traps therein. Don't worry. You're guaranteed to pass it but the time it takes is another thing entirely. You won't age while on the trial and you'll find mystical treasures inside. These treasures are the manifestation of your childhood innocence and the good that is inside you as well as your convictions and beliefs and all the things that you could become. These treasures come with you when you exit the trial and they're insanely magical in the real world.

-Because of the sheer magic of your treasures, you're not getting any blessings or relics. It's just how it is. Maybe if you could tone down that hot sexy cocky boy-next-door charm, I'll let you have some. If you could do a striptease or something, I may even let you have five.

-Also, you've become a completely awkward dork whenever you're around someone you really like. Expect a lot of hilarious, really awkward situations with your crush. And your friends. And your family. And your frenemies.

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Ezreals can be active at a time.

 **LeBlancs**

-Just like Ezreals, if you want to become a sultry sexy seductress with all the cunning, wisdom, intelligence, glamour and dark magics, this is your time to throw away your current body and trade it for this one. As with Ezreals, this is gonna be your permanent form from now on.

-The mantle of LeBlancs is known to be only for really intense people. I hope you read the fine print before you took up this mantle.

-As LeBlanc, your mind becomes your greatest weapon. Your mental faculty becomes far superior even among prodigy strategists. Cunning is your bestfriend and your gifts with deception and subterfuge are second to none. You have your dark magics to assist you.

-You'll be making few appearances on the battlefield yourself but your allies will know that you're the one pulling the strings behind the curtains. More than once will they stumble into the enemy's camp only to find it in disarray and easy pickings. More than once will they meet the enemy head-on to find that the enemy formation is extremely vulnerable.

-Should you wish to take matters into your own hands, you can lay waste your foe with barrages of ensorcelled dark spheres, damaging temporal jumps and ethereal chains. Your enemies will never see you coming as you coat the surroundings in confusing and nigh-inescapable illusions.

-Speaking of illusions, you are able to maintain many copies of your body and spread them in many locations. The intelligence you'll be gathering and providing your allies will be valuable indeed. As you go stronger, the number of illusory bodies you can project and maintain increases. With time, your copies can wield a fraction of your power.

-LeBlancs are more fragile compared to other Champions or Heroes out there. Let's just say that LeBlancs are so fragile that they'll die when a monster farts in their general direction. This is just in the beginning though. As LeBlancs get stronger and more experience, they'll be able to use their dark magics to counter this innate weakness, even banish it entirely. But there is no going over this weakness without the use of dark magics.

-Speaking of magics, the sorceries of LeBlancs are dark in nature so you had better have an inborn or acquired love for the occult _(Or pain or horror or anything completely irrevocably unequivocally unpleasant to experience)_. The rituals and spells require the darkest of sacrifices and the rarest of ingredients and the incantations and ceremony must be so precise if you do not wish for the destructive power turned against you. But should you pull it right, the effects of your dark magics can accomplish almost anything.

-All LeBlancs are given a substantial amount of ingredients to start off as well as a book containing detailed rituals and their effects. The rest LeBlancs have to acquire for themselves and most of their earliest attempts will be focused on trial and error.

-BONUS! LeBlancs can choose two choices of the following _(Cannot pick the same option twice)_ : a large cult of your own, a pair of powerful unwitting double-edged pawns, a trio of dark summoning relics _(All-Hungering Mirror, Scroll of Hellborne Pacts, Rosestaff of Blackwood)_ , a trio of dark power-giving relics _(Oath of Blood, Dark Touch, Silence of The Lambs. Cannot be used on yourself)_ , a trio of dark wish-bestowing relics _(Fortune Fair, The Most Envious, Recall The Lost. Cannot be used on yourself)_ , Blood of Echidna, Child of Darkness, The Unbidden or your choice of three other LoL Champions' BONUS! _(Can pick more than once if the BONUS! allows for choices but you cannot pick LeBlanc's BONUS! or The Evil Overlord of The Doombots' BONUS! or the same BONUS! twice. Example: You want two of the same of Ornn's mountain-forges or Yorick's servants, BIG NOPE! But you picked Ornn's heaven mountain and want the hell mountain too or Yorick's zombie servant and want the skeleton maid too, BIG SURE!)_.

1\. Your diehard cult _(Placeholder name is The Black Rose. You can change it if you want to. The cult starts with 100 members, 20 more join every week)_ is an ever-growing force dedicated into helping and worshipping you, acting as your eyes, ears and hands in the outside world, and while most of them are just common folk _(Of note that they are more than willing to use their possessions and positions on your behalf)_ , there are members who are high-ranking politicians or businessmen, influential peoples, talented individuals or are incredibly useful in their own unique way, and their loyalty is completely insane and unwavering.

2\. The two powerful pawns _(One is an Overlord, a lord of might and magic, with a specialization in Summoning and Destruction magics and Necromancy and has legions upon legions of minions under his command, the second is a Deceiver with a sizeable dedicated cult of his own, has an iron grip in fourteen major countries and twenty-seven lesser countries, has an extensive network of master assassins, spies and saboteurs and is a master of terraforming magics and an array of benevolent and malevolent countrywide spells)_ are ones you're playing a dangerous game with, both of them loathe being your puppets and are dead serious on planting your head on a stick but they don't know your identity nor are they aware of your affiliations or location or plans for them, but they are extremely powerful beings who can forward your agenda a whole lot faster than you anticipated if you pull the strings right.

3\. The All-Hungering Mirror will summon a legion of cannon fodder minions for you every week for the rest of your life if you sacrifice a pair of your limbs or one of your organs _(1,000 minions per week. The more you sacrifice or the greater the quality of the sacrifice, the more the legions. Your minions are intelligent representations of the relic's hunger. It will leave no corpse uneaten unless you tell them otherwise. There is nothing stopping you from regrowing your sacrificed limb or organ)_ , the Scroll of Hellborne Pacts will summon an Archdemon and it will shower you with its unholy favors in exchange of becoming a breeding sow for its dark children _(Your Archdemon is randomly determined from the list of seven, anyone of them can be your patron. It can impregnate you even if you're male and you must bear its children once a month. You'll give birth after four weeks and the labor is mind-breaking ecstasy instead of pain. The favors it can shower you can range from unholy powers, black miracles and material luxuries to army of the damned, demonic intervention and engineered calamities)_ , Rosestaff of Blackwood summons disembodied things to seize the minds of your victims and enslave them to your will and all it asks is that you let them inside your head and visit you every once in a while in your dreams _(The more of these things you assign to a victim, the greater chances of control and greater degree of control. Oh, and get used to the nightmares and waking up screaming and drenched in sweat)_.

4\. Oath of Blood grants a supplicant of yours the power and form of an elder werecreature of your choice along with considerable magical abilities and all for the price of one pint of blood from your supplicant once a month and one gallon of blood from you once every two weeks _(Werecreatures are otherworldly beings that take the form of a mundane fauna or flora to become an amalgamated highly-magical hybrid. The blood price is applied per supplicant and can be automatically deducted if you wish)_ , Dark Touch reshapes a supplicant of yours into a form and dark powers molded by your will and desire and all it asks is for you to slay the zombie hordes that will attack you every midnight during the full moon cycle _(The zombies ignore everyone else aside from you and dissipate come sunrise. Their numbers are truly overwhelming and nothing can harm them aside from you or yours)_ , Silence of The Lambs shatters your supplicant's body and turns them into ethereal intangible servants that can temporarily bring their worst fears and nightmares into the real world, all in exchange for subjecting yourself to torture every three days for three hours _(Your servants are wispy ghost-like beings that can phase through objects, obstacles and lesser magics. They will revive after a week if destroyed. The torture you are to endure must be self-inflicted and it must cause pain and draw blood)_.

5\. Fortune Fair grants unto a supplicant three years of supernatural good luck along with random daily lucky events and giveaways but the wish will kill them off after three years _(Your supplicant will join your mindless zombie horde upon death. Twenty times a year, the times being your choice, you will be transformed into a unique zombie with very special abilities alongside your zombies and teleported right in the heart of your enemy's lair. If you currently don't have an enemy, you will be transported into a typical RPG-esque dungeon. You can do all the destruction you want until none of you remain. Any pain inflicted upon you during your time as a zombie is quintupled. Your zombies will rejoin you on your next hunt, don't worry. You will be forced to return at sunrise)_ , The Most Envious bring to reality all of your supplicant's most desperate material desires in an instant but the things that are created must be verbally included during the time they stated their wish and at the cost of aging ten times faster _(Your supplicant can ask you for more wishes and each wish granted proportionally increases their aging process. They cannot ask for more time or to slow down the aging or undo the wish. The wish will finish them off in two years. Your supplicant will then be trapped forever in a mansion realm. Demons of all sins and evils commit all kinds of depraved and perverted acts in an eternal bacchanalia in this mansion, your supplicants their playthings. Each year in this realm is a minute in the real world. For each year you spend here partying with the demons, you will be able to curse your foes with one natural disease and one unnatural disease. This curse will strike regardless of distance or resistance. You literally feel like hell every time you leave the mansion realm. You're required to participate at least four times a year. Of note that once the supplicant dies, all material objects that was granted by the wish will disappear)_ , Recall The Lost grants the wish of a supplicant to bring back a dead loved one, the wish will return them completely, but you must condemn ten people to die in the resurrected dead's place _(Often called the "kindest" of your relics. For each person you resurrect, you must designate ten people to die. It can be anyone, even your foes or people you really dislike. How the relic kills them off is kinda disturbing and exciting. It requires you to play a game. As you sleep, you and your victims will have a dream where you all will be taken to a deserted island where the remains of a town once stood. This island is inhabited by undead animals and the relic requires you to kill off the victims with the help of the cuddly wuddly critters there. There's also the human zombies and ghosts and monsters in case you need a backup plan but you can call on them only when one of the victims has already escaped. There are ways to flee the island, all of which are unknown to you, and should your victims escape, they would know your identity but not your location when they wake up. Victims you kill within the dream never wake up. As long as you manage to kill at least half of your tagged victims, the relic will be happy. If you fail to do that, the ones and things you value most will be in grave danger)_.

6\. For LeBlancs who are too intense for their own good, the Blood of Echidna grants them the power of the Mother of Monsters, reshaping their reproductive system into weapons of mass destruction capable of birthing all manners of fantastical or terrifying monstrosities, all of your children will be loyal only to you but they will abandon or rebel against you if you abuse them _(You still need a male to impregnate you but any species would do, even non-human. If a child you carry takes more months before you give birth to it, it's most probably a powerful being. Your weaker children come in large batches but you'll give birth to them much faster and easier. Also, you need to raise and rear your young. You're a mother after all and all Echidnas are perfect model mothers. That means whether you liked or disliked children in the first place, you now love all children, yours especially, and you'll put all mothers out there to shame)_.

7\. For LeBlancs who find the other options too intense for their blood, the Child of Darkness binds into their own soul another subservient barely-sentient soul of an anti-Christ and this painless process not only triples their youth, lifespan and their magical affinities, it also allows for the summoning of loyal demons and fallen angels and the performance of false miracles and hell-based magics _(This has no negative side effects, promise. Okay, there's one catch, maybe two. If you wish for the good stuff to continue, you gotta allow demonic excursions into the real world. Only with your permission can the demons physically manifest. And you're kinda allergic to holy grounds and blessed places of worship, being inside one feels like being burned alive)_.

8\. For suicidal and power-hungry LeBlancs, The Unbidden is for you but this must only be used in the direst of times where victory seemed impossible and enemies have already surrounded you, for the Unbidden has the power to destroy you down to your very essence and transform you into a horrific and monolithic force of nature, retaining only your memories but none of your humanity, and revive you into new monstrous forms should you die _(Using the relic will make you lose everything, your class and status as a Champion and the benefits and your life. Your form will always be nothing less than titanic, visible for miles on end, and is a juggernaut of magical and non-magical might. You will never know death of oblivion at this point as the relic will never allow you to rest. You will retain your memories but none of your humanity. Whether you want to be a force of destruction or remold the earth to your ideal image, it's up to you. All the relic wants is for you to continue to exist, even unto the ends of the earth, even unto when the planet dies and the universe no longer remains. Don't worry. The relic has the power to transport you to other worlds. You might even find new purpose as a shaper of the land)_.

-With those offerings above, I think you already know that you ain't getting any blessings or relics.

-A PREMIUM. Only 5 LeBlancs can be active at a time.

 **Sonas**

-You lose your ability to speak but you gain permanent levitation and a soulbound magical instrument to channel your powers through!

-You ability to play musical instruments has become godly. You can literally hold anything you haven't played before and can play it with such skill that virtuosos will want to kill themselves out of sheer envy. Should you wish it, you can change your soulbound instrument to the musical instrument you desire. Your experience will pass unto that instrument instead.

-The magic of your music have plenty of useful effects but you start with only the basic musicals which can damage/stun/slow enemies and can heal/shield/haste/enhance allies. Your potential is unlimited but it is up to you to realize it. With unbelievable effort on your part, you may even unlock music that raises your own undead army or bring down the wrath of the gods upon your foes. Practice makes perfect so put your back into it!

-When you've sufficiently grown your musical talents, you will meet up with a band of bards, muses, performers and other musically-inclined individuals. Through a small but very rewarding mini-quest _(You'll faint from the sheer amount of material rewards alone. Not even the best of it)_ , they will be under your wing. In concert with their abilities, your musicals will be legendary. Making new magical songs will be a breeze for you and their efficacy and range will become OP.

-To get you started, you start with Archangel's Staff. You also get the blessing of Kleptomancy and Manaflow Band.

-It's also kinda your job to keep morale intact in the middle of the battle. Your morale will never break no matter how south and dark shit goes but that doesn't apply to you non-Sona allies.

-You become a top priority for enemies to remove but you also become a priority for your allies to protect. Beware the attention of enemies at least ten times bigger than you. Chances are they will love to have you for dinner.

-Also, your body is still technically human. You might want get some extra protection. Or you can just specialize in protection music. Protection music is something you'd really like to learn and why not? You'll be able to shield one or multiple allies with just a tune, project a shield that destroys enemy projectiles or keeps enemies out, grant shields that protect as well as heal or boost allies as long as they hold and so much more!

-BONUS! Once every year, you can tap into the Worldsong, the celestial representation that birthed music itself, to create a magical song. These songs aren't what you could define as strong but it's a smorgasbord of a hundred of minor magics wrapped together in just one song so imagine the benefits. You yourself will design these songs and dictate the one hundred minor magics and their effects. Worldsong music has a cooldown of a month regardless of what its effects were and its duration cannot be more than a week. There is a law that forbids you from duplicating your Worldsong music so you can repeat the same songs again and again or making a Worldsong with one or two repeated effects. Also, you cannot copy a Worldsong music of another Sona or a certain "Matron".

-Also, prepare for all the mute jokes coming your way. Most of them are not malicious though, just your allies and friends poking fun at you.

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Sonas can be active at a time.

 **Sorakas**

-Become a celestial being with a desire to protect all life and have the healing power and star magic to back it up!

-You're a living ambulance, a living hospitals-worth of heals to your allies. Anywhere there's a wounded ally, you move faster than DC's The Flash and gain mad parkour skillz while moving towards their direction.

-You may also gather your strength to perform a godlike feat of completely healing all allies within five miles of you. This will cost you much and you will need to rest afterwards. Better make friends who will be more than willing to drag you back to camp.

-To defend yourself _(More like to annoy your enemies to no end)_ , you can summon starfire from above and project celestial anomalies that will silence and ensnare your foes.

-You start with the blessing of Ravenous Hunter, Ingenious Hunter, Relentless Hunter, Ultimate Hunter.

-You start off with a Redemption and Ardent Censer. For some reasons, you start off with a Zz'rot Portal and the knowledge to make special Snaxes. You also know that with enough magical power and offerings, you can call upon the powerful creature known as the Poro King _(Note that the name Poro King is just a placeholder. This being is shaped by your imagination when your first summon it. It can be a Poro or entirely something else)_ to lay waste your enemies. With the enhancements provided by Frosted Snaxes, Super Spicy Snaxes, Espresso Snaxes and Rainbow Snax Party Packs!, you know you're giving a ton of headaches to your enemies.

-The power to call the Poro King might not be in you now but it will be with enough dedication. Why, with enough effort, you can literally keep him around all the time! Imagine that! You'll also be able to make new Snax for your pet Poro King and its effects are yours to decide though you'll have to rely on trial and error most of the time. But make no mistake that the augments you can cram into your Poro King is as wide as an ocean. _You might even discover a way to get two or more Poro Kings! You didn't hear that from me!_

-You have nothing to help you regenerate your Mana. But there is a way. Before you go out in the battlefield, just once per day, you may switch your Starcall and Equinox for the really spammable and OP Infuse _(The one that made losers cry. As in the very first one with 24/7 free MP for Soraka)_. Spellcasters will love you for it! THEY WILL BLEED FOR YOU!

-Your body has become that of a former celestial. This boosts your durability and regeneration by a large margin above human levels. You skin is hard enough to turn aside unenchanted blades and arrows but this protection don't offer much other than that. Strong enough magic can still pierce you and explosives of sufficient yield can tear you apart easily.

-You start off with a quest. Every 1,000,000 people you heal, a fragment of your former celestial glory returns to you. Yeah, I know. As more of your celestial fragments return, your powers will slowly return to their former glory. A global heal will be as easy as drawing breath for you one day. Feats such as restoring a broken land, reviving the dead, rekindling shattered worlds, granting immortality and so much more will be within your reach. When you have regained your celestial powers, you will be something akin to a God of Life. Salvation is yours to give and a paradise of your own making is yours and those who carry your favor.

-A PREMIUM. Only 5 Sorakas can be active at a time.

 **Jannas**

-Become an invisible benevolent spirit of the air!

-That means free invisibility, flight, levitation and super-sparkly long hair.

-Just like the Sonas and Sorakas, you have healing magics at your disposal. Unlike them, you can also rend enemies limb from limb while doing it!

-Also, unlike them, your invisibility is your only defense. You can shift between a completely intangible form and a solidified form. Your magic only works on the solidified form. So watch your back and try not to get hit.

-You have an air elemental familiar you can sic on enemies, you can call tornadoes to rip apart enemies _(Did I mention no friendly fire with this one?)_ , bless allies with both a shield and a boosting enchantment and allies all around the battlefield move faster just by your presence alone! The gift of speed is a cumulative effect. Should all Jannas take to the battlefield, even the bulkiest and most cumbersome of you allies can move with startling speed and agility.

-You can summon a tempest of healing magic by gathering your strength. It's gonna cost you so much and you're not gonna be doing it again anytime soon but with this, you can revive even the most hopeless dying case back to perfect fighting form in mere seconds. The tempest continually pushes enemies outside it's coverage area and allies within it are protected by powerful healing magic that armors their skin.

-Your magics will only grow in time and practice. One day, the mighty weather systems of the worlds will bow before your authority. It's all up to you, really. The spark is in you and you can ignite it if you want to. Your magic is something no one can take away from you and unlike the society we live in today, your efforts will be rewarded. Forge your will and your spirit and awaken the force within.

-Lucky you! You start with several legendary artifacts already! You get Zeke's Herald, Will of The Ancients, Stark's Fervor, Innervating Locket and Soul Shroud.

-BONUS! Somewhere in the future, you'll come across a mini-quest. Shens and Kayles gain civilizations that cater to their needs and whims. Well, you have one of those also, only you get a freaking country _(2,000 faithful civilians, 400 skilled workers, 300 specialized workers, 100 intellectuals, 50 prodigies)_. In addition to providing you with services in farming, hunting, engineering, smithing, woodcutting, craftsmanship, artsmanship, alchemy, enchanting and scholarhood and so much more, your country does the aforementioned with thrice times the quality, quantity and progress. Not only that, the country which regards you as its guardian deity also offers modern luxuries, technologies, sciences, manufactures and other things _(Not including the services and items offered by the criminal underworld, contacts or alliances you may make)_ only a highly-advanced civilization can. The people of the country will fuel you with their ardent prayers and regard you with an almost childlike awe and wonder. Play your part and do miracles here and there and you'll find yourself steadily increasing in power in time through prayers alone. Note that being regarded as a deity has a lot of pros and cons to it, just saying. Also, you can design your own country! YAY! Want it to be a flying marvel in the skies or an underwater wonder? Well, what're you waiting for? Design it now! You can customize the people of the country but it's mostly cosmetic with some moderate enhancement and magic here and there.

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Jannas can be active at a time.

 **Nunus and Willumps**

-If you wish to return to the days of childhood innocence and adventure and you have a high aversion of dying a violent death, this is your thing. As a Nunu, you will regress physically, mentally and emotionally back to between 10 or 12 years of age. Yes, you'll be back to being cute as a button.

-Also, note that as a kid, you're the embodiment of innocence, positivity and play. Everything wrong with your character in the first place seemed to have been purged out.

-On that thought, you will be a well-protected element in the battlefield since allies will be looking out for you from every side. Your presence on the battlefield is an uplifting sight. This is a cumulative effect with your fellow Nunus. If you all take to the battlefield, you're allies will always enjoy high morale and seemingly nothing that that the enemy does can break it. In combination with all other morale-boosting boons of your fellow Champions, yours take precedence over theirs and their morale boost is instead converted into a completely safe overdrive of combat and self-healing abilities.

-A Nunu's spirit can never be broken, their mind and body will always be strong and faithful. HEROES KEEPERS, BAD GUYS WEEPERS!

-Each Nunu has a fantastical magical guardian _(Placeholder name being Willump. You can change that if you want)_. Willump appears as a furry beast-like being two or three times larger and taller than a man, cuddly and friendly in general appearance but a force of nature when fighting enemies. Willumps are all claws and fury when dealing with your foes. Because you're a kid, your Willump functions both as your defender and attacker. It's strong but you would do well to keep yourself away from the thick of the fight.

-Outside of the battlefield, your Willump is your bestfriend, playmate and foster sibling. It won't be longer after that you'll grow a deep love and friendship with your guardian and this is a reciprocated feeling.

-As Nunu, you have the power of imagination. Your dreams and fantasy you can bring into reality in the form of beautiful frost and unrelenting ice. It is one of the ways that the phenomenon of True Ice can be created liberally. True Ice is a magical ice that can never be melted by normal means and magics beneath a certain threshold and they can be forged into truly formidable magical weapons by skilled smiths or your ally Ornns.

-In the beginning, you can throw an endless barrage of conjured snowballs that slows foes it hits and your Willump can then root them in place. This is one of the two things you'll be mostly doing in the beginning. The other one is a fun part. You can conjure a snowball that grows in size the more you roll it around. The chaos and damage the snowball can do is determined by its size so feel free to make snowballs three-stories high. Don't worry, your Willump will have no problems rolling this around even if it goes planet-sized. Since your power cannot harm allies, you need not worry about them.

-As a snowball grows in size, your magical power inside it begins to accumulate. At the right size, snowballs can freeze entire battalions of enemies in their tracks while healing allies! They might even split off into combat-ready snowmen or summon a time-delayed avalanche of snowballs! IT'S GONNA BE THE BIGGEST SNOWBALL FIGHT EVER!

-If you gather your strength, you can sap the heat all around you, continuing to do so until the temperature hits absolute zero, and then- BOOOOOOM! You can unleash all that stored energy into a nova of icy destruction. Remember that you don't have friendly fire so you can definitely do this right in the middle of a huge fight. Might be prudent if you use right in the middle of a huge fight no matter how dangerous and extremely inadvisable it would be.

-In time, Nunus can improve their imagination's power. Some might like summoning giant snowmen, deadly fairies and seemingly-harmless critters of ice and snow and sic those on the bad guys! Some might transform their Willump into a beautiful winged creature where they can carpet bomb villains below with giant snowballs! Some can even build fortresses and palaces of ice so allies can take shelter and hold a strategic point better and it even comes with automated defenses! You never know what a Nunu can accomplish if they really let their imaginations fly.

-You start off with Summon Aery and Biscuit Delivery _(As much biscuits as you want, you little rugrat, you!)_. You have the Eye of The Oasis, Eye of The Watchers and Eye of The Equinox to help you keep an eye out for nearby baddies _(There is absolutely no ward limit, wards last for three days and the Eye items regenerate stacks over time. The vision granted by wards is magically shared to all allies)_!

-Also as a bonus, you'll get weekly delivery of sweets and pastries! All free from yours truly! You won't get stomachaches or get sick from eating too many sweets and you're now immune to diabetes and the likes! Eating these treats will be the same as eating a nutritious well-balanced meal!

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Nunus and Willumps can be active at a time.

 **Shyvanas**

-Half dragon and half human, Shyvanas combine the strengths of both races to dominate the battlefield with their unpredictability. Shyvanas have two forms: a humanoid/dragonoid form that is moderately above human standards and a six-stories-high dragon form with an assortment of elemental breaths. Shyvanas are fully intelligent in both these forms but they suffer a penalty in their overall sentience as they need to constantly balance their primal instincts.

-As Shyvanas get stronger, they can better deal with their dual natures. Someday they will be masters of themselves.

-In your humanoid form, you can pass as another human, albeit ranking among the 1% of the genetically, magically, physically and mentally superior. In your dragonoid form, you can still use lesser breath attacks and possess scales that can easily turn aside any unenchanted blade or arrow. In humanoid/dragonoid forms, your primal instincts are easiest to manage but your dragon form is where you are at your strongest but also most beastly.

-And before you ask, you will be given the chance to choose for yourself if you want a humanoid form or a dragonoid form. You'll also be given the chance to design your dragon form. There are a lot of dragon species to choose from and you can only get one so you had better pick wisely. From there, you can shape your dragon form based on the species you chose.

-As I mentioned above, there are a lot of dragon species. All of them include the breath attacks, the formidable natural weapons and armors, the notorious magical affinity and envious lifespan. Some dragons have the capability of near-invincibility, some hold dominion over the natural world and grant wishes, some can travel through space and command the celestial firmament and some can split off their essence to create extension bodies of themselves that hold a fracture of their overall power. You'll have to sort through the thousands of dragon species in order for you to get the right one that fits you best.

-In the beginning, you'll be nothing but a whelp, a newly-hatched baby dragon and your humanoid or dragonoid form will appear appropriately young aged as well _(Maybe somewhere between thirteen or fourteen)_. Your powers will relatively reflect your young age. In a span of months, you will age dramatically and grow stronger exponentially. This is way faster if you feast upon the corpses of your foes.

-Oh, yes, you read that right, darling. Feed upon the corpses of your foes as a whelp and you will grow faster and stronger. Feeding upon corpses when you're a fully-grown dragon causes you to regain your strength much faster, heal faster and temporarily boost your draconic might. Somewhere in the future, you'll no longer need to feed the corpses as you'll actually be a flying juggernaut of might and magic.

-There's a popular myth that dragons hoard gold, jewels and other precious stones, and things shiny and valuable. Well, now you do too. It's not something you're really obsessed about or something you impulsively compelled to do and it's easily resisted. But think about the benefits. For each material possession of yours that exceed $10,000 by estimations, your powers are increased by 1%. Every succeeding $1,000,000 provides an additional 5% increase of power. Material possession could range from solid and liquid assets, including businesses, investments and ventures. Since this is a frigging war we're talking here, there's bound to be a lot of valuables scattered everywhere. You just gotta pick them up or have someone pick them up for you. As your hoard grows, so will your powers and need for a vault to store it in and trustworthy people to guard it.

-Dragons are eternal things, one of the Firstborn that came to be when all of Creation came to be. You are a being unchained by time and age, you can improve yourself endlessly and there's always something new about yourself and your power that you discover every time you wake up.

-Once you've reached or passed the rank of archdragon, somewhere in the far, far future, you'll wake up to find yourself in an isolated tower in the middle of a barren nowhere. If you happen to be gigantic by that time, you find yourself shrunk to a vastly smaller but by no means less intimidating size. Congratulations. You've just triggered the Prince/Princess Quest.

-The beloved son/daughter of some well-meaning and beloved but kinda dumb king and queen was cursed by a truly wicked _(More like perverted)_ sorcerer and some equally well-meaning but traditional and also equally dumb fairy godmother advised them to lock the child in the tower until such time that the most noble of the land can set them free and break the curse with true love's kiss. The fairy godmother also summoned a "terrifying monster of fire and wrath" and bound it to become their protector. That's you.

-The fairy godmother's magic conjures everything you and your charge need to survive each day along with some extra gifts that would take your mind off of things. Your charge will receive gifts on their birthdays and on holidays. Still, material possessions can only do so much happiness for a child.

-The son/daughter in question is just a little kid whose life did a complete three hundred and sixty degrees. Scared, confused and positively feeling abandoned, you two are the only living beings inside this magically enchanted tower which both of you cannot hope to escape. Whoever that fairy godmother was, her magic really packed a punch. Cut off from the outside world with no way of communicating with anyone else, you two will begin a tenuous bond that will progress into a deep connection of friendship, loyalty and familial love. It can grow into an unspoken romantic love if you bond deep enough. Neither of the two of you can harm the other, not that such a thought will even cross your mind. You'll be each other's everything.

-In ten years' time, a supposed noble warrior will come to challenge the beast guarding the cursed prince/princess. You could see at first glance that this challenger is really pure of heart but they don't have the skills to even scratch your thick hide. And they also brought armies with them. At the day that this challenger arrives, you will be restored to your full glory and you charge will immediately behold your grand glory. This is where the road forks.

-SPOILERS! In the ten years you've been trapped inside, a lot has changed. Your charge's parents and the fairy godmother had begun a campaign to seek out the powerful sorcerer and make him pay. They've succeeded and the sorcerer was slain. But his revelations made a more damning scenario. When the fairy godmother bound you as your charge's protector, she did so by displacing a majority of your powers into a manageable level before she could bind you. Now that power displaced from a being as grand and ancient as you are has wreaked havoc all these years, screaming and shrieking in its insane desire to be reunited into you, to be made whole once more. 'Twas not the sorcerer that sapped life from the land, corrupted plant and beast alike into blasphemous things, woke the dead from their slumber to start an endless slaughter, called upon the things in the void between worlds to sow chaos and discord and called upon hellish forces to lay waste the land, 'twas you all along. Not directly though.

-Thusly they've summoned an alliance of ten nations and twenty-seven tribes to go against you in hopes of ending your reign of terror. Many of them want to strike you down, your charge is not necessary for their people's survival, and none know of your true majesty until the day you are freed. Your charge's parents and the fairy godmother are still rooting to save him/her.

-Whether you choose to deal with the problem peacefully or forcefully, you will regain all of your power, which you discover to your delight has accumulated into a jaw-dropping amount while separated from you.

-Taking good care of your charge and actually investing in his/her wellbeing will cause the fairy godmother to vouch for you and bless you with her magical patronage _(Meaning she'll come and Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo your problems away when you need her help the most. If she likes you, she'll send a weekly gift)_. She will grant you a small archipelago of lush, verdant, infinitely resource-rich flying islands where you can make a home for yourself. If the noble warrior sees you an honorable paragon worthy of his/her service, he/she will swear his/her lives and that of his/her retinue in the service of you and your bloodline forevermore. You have so much to teach them and you can mold them into the heroes this group of friends is destined to be. If you take your charge as your mate, the flying islands could make an excellent home for the both of you. Whether male or female, your mate can carry your children, albeit all of them will be of lesser dragon species, but you'll soon have a dragonflight of your own. Your charge's parents will also approve of the positive influence and impact you've done with their child and they will reward you with an alliance of marriage with your charge and step down from the throne and install you on it. You and your king/queen will be the new rulers of the land. If you impress the alliance, they will swear vassalage to you or might even request to join your kingdom. All of these have a substantial amount of material possessions _(Say around the several billions)_ to grant unto you, increasing your powers at least tenfold. I hope you'll come to know the ins and outs of managing a kingdom.

-And because you're among the Champions out there who can throw "balance" _(Whatever meaning is left in that word)_ out the window, you're not getting any blessings or relics. You're a freaking dragon, dude, and you're asking for more?!

-Being a Shyvana will bless you with a knowledge, wisdom and maturity beyond your years. In a thousand years, you'll be smartest, wisest and more mature being out there. That doesn't mean you're a killjoy or preachy being though. You just know better and are one with yourself. You know when's the time for fun and when's the time to get serious. So many young races can benefit from your experiences and lessons.

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Shyvanas can be active at a time.

 **Ahris**

-Become a freaking nine-tailed fox! Choosing the mantle of Ahri will turn you into a disgustingly attractive individual, your psyche and physique reshape into incarnate of lustful fantasies that haunt people's minds. On that note, you're the hottest, sexiest thing out there in the battlefield.

-Ahris are so gorgeous that enemies always hesitate to attack them. As long as an Ahri is not alone, enemies tend to attack someone else nearby entirely. This is not a blessing entirely. Prepare to be abducted at a regular rate by lovestruck and/or luststruck allies and enemies. ALL. THE. BLOODY. TIME.

-You'll have to forgive me but Ahris are the most sexualized Champions in the series. They're just so gorgeous and sinful! You might have noticed that I've taken the liberty of modifying some Champions beyond their lore but Ahris take it to a whole new level _(Or sunk into an entirely new low)_. You'll see _(Maybe even puke or cringe)_.

-All Ahris possess minor command and affinity of all the known and unknown magic systems out there, making them extremely flexible and tenacious but nothing truly remarkable or outstanding. This innate gift is almost intuitive to Ahris and one of that which makes them extremely unpredictable. While the archives in their head detail all the magic systems, Ahris will spend much of their time grasping its knowledge and understanding it.

-Ahris have no magical talent of their own, meaning they are immune to magics, techniques and technologies that exploit magical affinities. An Ahri's nine tails aren't just for show. The tails channel the arcane energies that naturally occur within the natural world as well as magical emissions made from nearby spellcasters and naturally-occurring magical phenomena and store it for later use. The more Mana an Ahri's tail holds, the more magic spells they can cast until their reserves run dry. In the beginning, one fully-charged tail allows for ten spellcasts.

-Some Ahris can take to training their tails and it's not hard to see why. Your nine tails make excellent impromptu binding objects against helpless or disarmed foes, it's also prehensile and quite dexterous and can extend up to ten meters and can harden in seconds to the durability of adamantine and with enough force, can break human bones with one lash. Not to mention your tails make excellent extra hands for multitasking or household chores. Every century that passes grants an Ahri one more tail and improves the Mana synthesis and containment.

-An Ahri's main role is determined by his/her choice of focus when donning on the mantle. There are three focuses. The Path of The Orb grants more lasting powers for Ahris who prefer being on the battlefield and ditching it out with their foes face-to-face as The Orb grants them all the energy attacks they want to hurl at their foes as well as enchant their allies with unnatural vigor and enhancements. The Path of The Foxfire are for Ahris who wish to sow chaos among the enemy ranks from a safe distance away as The Foxfire allows them conjure illusions, instill negative emotions on foes and rain upon them ghostly tongues of fire. The Path of The Charm are for Ahris who prefer to forever enthrall their enemies as their loving slaves for life as The Charm will allow them to dominate foes with a flying kiss while stronger foes may need to be physically kissed on the lips to be dominated. Whichever focus you choose will determine your bonuses below.

-Once you've mastered your focus, you will be granted Spirit Rush, the ability to dance in and out of short distances, throwing ghostly flames at foes as they flee from you or foolishly chase you. This is a heavy upgrade on your movement as well as a toll on your Mana consumption. If your chose The Orb, you will be magically hastened when you throw your Orb at enemies and will sometimes heal you when it returns. If you chose The Foxfire, you'll be able to call down larger waves and focus them all on a singular target. If you chose The Charm, all of your spells and damages have reduced costs and you understand and discover more magics far better than before.

-If you chose The Orb, you will be given The Sunflight, three magical flying ships that can take to the seas and beneath it as well as they take to the skies. Big enough to contain all the crew, amenities, luxuries and items you need for any seaborne or airborne adventure! The Sunflight is armed to the teeth with magical weaponries that convert sunlight into barrages of utter destruction or powerful supportive effects. These weapons have long attack ranges and superior targeting but they are most effective when fired from short distances. A point-blank blast from the sun weapons is more than enough to obliterate a dragon. As the captain of the Sunflight, you are granted a magical blade that controls the ships, allowing you to command the ships from a remote location. Only you can command the blade and it will never be stolen or lost from you. The blade also channels excess solar energy into self-repair mechanisms, enforcing the ships' hulls and creating protective barriers around it. With enough excess solar energy, you can even learn to conjure items out of light and even make a new Sunflight! The Sunflight are always airborne by default and they won't ever fall from the skies except when fatally damaged. The ships channel sunlight into energy and store it into your sword. Also, your sword is not meant for combat. If it gets destroyed, it will unleash all its stored solar energy into a conflagration that will reduce everything within a hundred mile radius into ash. Once you've mastered the Sunflight's capabilities, it will grant you the powers of a phoenix: flight, fiery rebirth upon death and mastery over fire and light magics.

-If you chose The Foxfire, you will be given The Dreamscape. The Dreamscape is a magical kingdom that exists in the borders of your imagination, the dreamworld and unfathomable abyss. The Dreamcastle is shaped by your subconscious and inhabited by your dreams, beliefs, convictions and figments of your imagination. That goes without saying if you're a particularly deprived or sinful person or someone who has a lot of regrets, don't be surprised if the Dreamscape takes the form of something close to the Christian Hell. You can access the Dreamscape only through dreams and years here are merely hours in the Waking World. Here you are the supreme ruler of your realm. Command the realm and it will submit willingly, reshaping to your whims and desires. You have no command of its inhabitants though and nothing you can do to the realm will make them leave or bend to your will. You must begin the journey of coming into terms with each of the denizens here. Broken and unrealized dreams, your beliefs and convictions you've once held unto, regrets and your consciences, sins and darkest side of your psyche, these are the main forces you need to contend with here in the Dreamscape, the weight of their power holding back your greatest potential. When you overcome all of them, you will truly embrace oneness with yourself, you're yourself becoming potential incarnate. You will truly have supreme command over your Dreamscape and your psyches can manifest tangibly in the Waking World.

-If you chose The Charm, you will be given The Lustkeep. The Lustkeep is a magical bordello in a middle of a dark swamp realm of eternal moonlit night. The swamp realm sits upon the border of night-countless Other realms and a very few beings are aware of this fact. As owner of the Lustkeep, you have an instinctual knowledge of all the doors in the realm, where they lead, where they are hidden and what things or magic guards them. Furthermore, you are invincible and deathless while inside the Lustkeep and its grounds. The Lustkeep's interior is impossibly larger compared to its exterior and is home to many non-human courtesans, both male and female and skilled in the ways of pleasure, seduction and deception. These courtesans rival you in terms of physical attractiveness, are either extremely long-lived or ageless altogether and they have their own magics to help you out. They seem to have near-insane amount of loyalty and devotion to you. New beings approach you unfailingly once a month requesting to join your band. Of course, you can use your courtesans for personal consumption if you want. They're quite skilled. You start off with 30 courtesans and this number increases with your "good" reputation. The main benefit the Lustkeep provides is the number of otherworldly god-tier things that visit the bordello for a night of unbridled lust and decadence. Though they usually visit once a year, showering them your favor with the attention of your best courtesans _(Or even yourself. Most likely yourself)_ and extending VIP treatment towards them will make them return more. These beings offer indirect but powerful benefits. One might be a dark overlord who is willing to lend you some of his black forces for a fair price, one might be a godlike being who is looking to sell one of its demiplanes for practically a steal, one might be an eldritch horror who is eager to teach forbidden magics to you, one might be a forgotten god who is all too willing to grant you the entirety of its boon. There's no way to anticipate what your customers bring to the table. With a bit of luck, one of your customers will fall in love with one of your courtesans _(Or even yourself. Most likely yourself)_ and you can expect them to appear nightly with so much more to offer. Your customers pay in all manners of currency, some precious stones and priceless artifacts, others pay in "favors" and downright magical wish bestowal. You yourself can explore the swamp realm at your own leisure. You won't ever get lost here but there are untold dangers lurking out there so be careful. You may find all manners of treasures, magical or otherwise, out there as well as inexhaustible groups of monsters and other beings that can easily be enthralled by your Charm. You're free to use the dimensional doors here but you won't know where a door leads until you use it. There's bound to be something or someone useful in the place you're visiting. Oh, and before you get any ideas, your Charm doesn't work on your customers. Puh-leeze.

-The Orb's gift is one of the two choices of magical costumes: Dynasty and Midnight. Wearing Dynasty will grant you a very powerful summoning spell, usable only once every full moon, which is capable to raising entire phantom legions of soldiers from civilizations long gone and forgotten. Twenty legions will answer your call, one from each nation, and they will lay waste your enemies for the duration of their stay which is twenty hours, a very decisive move when deployed properly. Wearing Midnight will cloak you in the shroud of night, becoming permanently invisible to anyone you don't wish to see you as well as giving you limited intangibility you can call upon three times a day for ten minutes per usage. The main benefit Midnight provides is a huge selection of air, water, fire, earth, flora, fauna, darkness, light, life and death spells that you can use at no cost, each spell allows for two castings a day.

-The Foxfire's gift is one of the two choices of magical costumes: Academy and Dauntless. Wearing Academy will allow you to learn your opponents' abilities as well as copy a limited amount of abilities from your allies, allowing a large but limited collection of mimicked abilities. The abilities you learn will work regardless of limitations and prerequisites but will still cost Mana to cast or will cost Mana instead if it uses another resource to use. Wearing Dauntless grants a two-part effect on you and your allies: firstly, you and your allies experience a two-minute long bout where your abilities become extremely spammable and cost nothing, happening every twenty minutes in battle, secondly, you and your allies within a mile of you gain constant Life Steal, Spell Vamp, Armor and Magic Penetration and you and your allies within 20 meters of you gain a minor restoration in Health and Mana every minute and a respawning Spell Shield. The Dauntless also grants you additional Armor and Magic Resistance for every ally within a kilometer of you, capping at 100 allies.

-The Charm's gift is one of the two choices of magical costumes: Arcade and Popstar. While wearing Arcade, you will be able swamp enemies with a horde of summoned video game protagonists, villains, minions and other nasties. Their relationship with our reality is tenuous at best so sufficient damage will banish them back but they can be anything from powerful Bosses having endless minions to aid them to aspiring Heroes who level-up the more success they find in the battlefields. While wearing Popstar, your Charm's strength, your natural charisma and attractiveness is further heightened, you will be given natural talent and affinity for singing, dancing and performing _(Or if you had those in the first place, it will be enhanced further instead)_. You're no Sona but you can help maintain allies' morale when none are around and you can help them take off the edge when they're off of the battlefield, even granting them healing and restoration as they listen to you.

-You ain't getting any blessings or relics, honey. Take those gifts and get out there and kill it! BEND AND SNAP!

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Ahris can be active at a time.

 **Kindreds**

-Become a two-faced invisible intangible aspect of Death!

-Like only the people you're about to kill can sense, see and touch you. Seriously.

-That goes without saying you have really shitty defenses outside that boon. But who cares, yeah?

-You step on the shoes of the female Lamb and gain your faithful Wolf who won't abandon you, will rip apart anyone you care to point him at, will follow you everywhere _(Even in the bathroom)_ and if he had a dick he will totally hump your brains out _(And one day, he will appear full-size to reveal a pussy/mind-destroying, gay/pervert-attracting, whore/slave-reducing one, with balls and stamina to match. He'll be DTF anywhere anytime. You're his prime target)_. As Lamb, you suddenly find yourself absent of any emotion, just cold logic. Your ability to assimilate information and memory recollection is enhanced greatly. You both will have the ability to know the name of people around you, see how long their natural lives are, what most likely deaths they may experience as of the present, what they could be in the future and what skills or items they possess.

-Try to hold back your Wolf and make sure he snacks on enemies and not on allies, yeah?

-As Lamb, you'll be dancing your way through the battlefield by making it rain arrows while your Wolf savages enemies inside his marked territories. You two can mess with your target's heads by showing them really sick death omens. Your powers as aspects of death will only grow in time. Why, as eternities pass, you might even be able to straight up resurrect people and remotely orchestrate the deaths of people without as much as an effort. If you play your cards right, you might even get to godhood, have your own paradise and afterlife, maybe even you own creations! Sounds nice, yeah?

-Also, you have the dreaded Mark of The Kindred. Mark an unfortunate soul in the battlefield with this and when you kill them, you become empowered. Each kill will be an inch closer to becoming a true face of death. It takes a full day for the Mark to truly manifest on your victim and a week-long cooldown between uses. Enemies will know who is Marked and will try to dispose of this liability before you could collect. This has some strategic merit to it but still a waste of Mark.

-You also have a very powerful spell at your disposal. Gather up you power as the Kindred and summon a large field inside of which no one can die, where they can keep on fighting even if they should've fallen dead already. When it runs its course, the field will heal all within it substantially. Use this spell wisely as it will doom foolish endeavors.

-You'll be given a one-time chance to change your appearance and that of your Wolf's too. This is offered when you reap your first BBEG _(Big Bad Evil Guy. Think of it as a Boss)_. On your second BBEG, you'll be granted a special provision on your Mark, like limiting the attention it draws, multiplying the number of Marked or something along those lines. On your third BBEG, you'll be able to share your intangibility and invisibility to a limited number of allies. On your fourth BBEG, your Mark gains a unique effect depending on your personality and gameplay.

-You have the blessing of Kleptomancy to help you with your HP and MP issues. You have Madred's Bloodrazor and Blade of The Ruined King to help you get started.

-A PREMIUM. Only 3 Kindreds can be active at a time.

 **Heimerdingers**

-Your intelligence and affinity for the sciences skyrockets beyond human limits. On the downside, you'll become a yordle, a fae creature with the ability to hide their true nature with glamour, are ageless and seemingly immortal. Not much is known about yordles anyway. Why bother?

-But you're still frail as any ordinary human out there. Thankfully, you have the brains to correct that.

-You suddenly have a bottomless arsenal of turrets, rockets and grenades. Throw them at your heart's content but try not to get allies caught in the blast. With some adjustments, you can periodically field far superior munitions and firepower.

-That means no Mana costs too.

-With years of research, lots of effort and tons of testing, you can definitely develop new weapons to introduce into the battlefield. Anything from mechs to mass-producing holographic hardlight soldiers to WMDs and godlike genetic manipulation, all's within your grasp. But, again, EFFORT, EFFORT AND EFFORT.

-All those things you plan on making or learning? You gotta get resources on that on your own. Not everything's free, buddy.

-BONUS! Upon one stormy night on your sleepless vigils in your laboratory, a cloaked figure appears from the shadows. For some reasons, your lab defenses and your machines have malfunctioned and then the lights went off. You're alone with this stranger. In a hollow voice of the dead, he summons three piles of books and scrolls and he offers you one of the three piles. The first pile is Da Vinci's Secrets, a collection of blueprints and hidden knowledge Da Vinci, compiled from the archives of his secret society, and imparting upon you knowledge of how to build fantastical machines from wood, rope, gears and simple incorporated mechanisms that by some unexplained reasons could achieve effects rivaling that of magic and supersciences. The second pile is Cleopatra's Scrolls, commissioned by the last pharaoh and legendary beauty Cleopatra to detail all the wonders, wisdom and knowledge of the Egyptian empire, and imparting upon you advanced sciences especially with agriculture, engineering in all its applications and divine knowledge granted unto Egypt by visitors from the stars. The third pile is half-finished half-coherent translations of ten stone tablets that came with it, unearthed from long-forgotten ruins of ten separate sister civilizations, and while you'll spend most of your time trying to make sense of it, you'll be endowed with forgotten knowledge from the deepest annals of history and you will be given knowledge that belongs to the realm of the gods and beings from the stars.

-For starters, you get Wooglet's Witchcap and Zhonya's Ring. But if you want extra funding for you research, you can exchange either of the two above for Philosopher's Stone, Heart of Gold and Kage's Lucky Pick.

-If you can just establish a network of contacts and suppliers, you will find your scientific endeavors progressing faster than your peers.

A PREMIUM. Only 20 Heimerdingers can be active at a time.

 **Rakans and Xayahs**

-You elect to either become Rakan _(The charming healer boyfriend)_ or Xayah _(The edgy killer girlfriend)_. Choose one. Whichever you choose, you will be granted the other, built with your preferences and values, shaped into your perfect mate _(And, no, you can't change their genders. HAH!)_. As Rakan, you become a well-rounded combatant with decent shielding and healing but your real strength lies in your movement and temporarily charm enemies into fighting for you. You can spin circles around most of your enemies. As Xayah, you become a terrifying walking barrage of feather-quills. Throw at your heart's content because you don't have friendly fire. You can gather you strength to make it rain feather-quills in a large section of the battlefield. Rakans must protect their Xayahs, as well as everyone else nearby, as they lay down the damages.

-Rakans and Xayahs perform with exemplary coordination and teamwork with their respective partners. They intuitively know each other's mind and can synchronize like you won't believe it even with your own eyes. This is your greatest strength as well as weakness. Don't let either of you die or captured by the enemy because the emotional and psychological backlash is holy-shit-it's-so-out-there!

-As Rakan, you have the Summoner Spells of Clarity and Heal. As Xayah, you have the Summoner Spells of Flash and Ghost. Rakans, do you best to keep not only your Xayah alive but your other allies too.

-As Rakan, you have the blessing of Grasp of The Undying and Biscuit Delivery _(No longer limited by a number of deliveries)_. As Xayah, you have the blessing of Fleet Footwork and Taste of Blood. Xayahs, do you best to kill as many enemies as you can with every window of opportunity and, for God's sakes, stay where your allies can help you.

-As Rakan, you start with Dead Man's Plate. As Xayah, you start with Stormrazor.

-Rakans and Xayahs don't have Mana costs so they can spam the hell with their skills. This is balanced by the fact that your cooldowns have gone quite a bit up. Or you can elect to keep the Mana costs in return for your abilities' base effects increased by 50% and their cooldowns reduced by the same amount.

-BONUS! All Rakans and Xayahs start off with a seemingly neverending quest of liberating enslaved peoples. Once a year, a portal is ready to be summoned at will and Rakans and Xayahs can step into the portal into a realm where all manners of tyrants, conquerors, pretenders and self-proclaimed gods have enslaved one or several races/nations, usually of means and technologies far less inferior compared to those of the ones who enslaved them. It's your duty to liberate these people and in the process, gain their unwavering loyalty, allegiance and services. Your first ten worlds to liberate tend to be easiest to accomplish and therefore, the races of those first ten worlds will arm and assist you as much as they can in your efforts in the Eternal Battlefields or in other enslaved worlds. They'll be more than happy and willing to assist you in this noble endeavor. You can also help them advance their people as a whole. Examples of these races/nations are the Morti who are known to have endless skeletal servants, the Wess who can shape, control and uplift flora into plant golems, monsters, buildings and intelligent workers, the Abithris Alliance who are still simplistic as a race but that doesn't stop them and their dinosaur allies from helping you out, the Wayuns who fanatical in their faith and will sacrifice your foes to call upon their old gods' powers, the Apirs whose peaceful nature doesn't stop them from forging elemental firearms, the Oliths who have a curious mastery over their world's megafauna and megaflora predators and are willing to bring their pets into battle for you, the Davids whose people can manufacture you tanks, planes and ships similar to modern human military technology, the Ravions whose winged and magic-rich biology can be used to effectively bombard enemies from the skies and Thamahas can lend you some of their steerable floating islands as a mobile base and assault platform.

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Rakans and Xayahs can be active at a time.

 **Aurelion Sol**

-YOU'RE A FREAKING SPARKLE LIZARD! YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAHHH!

-HOLY SHIT! EVERYONE CAN SEE YOU ANYWHERE IN THE BATTLEFIELD! YOU LITERALLY FILL UP THE SKY! YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAHHH!

-JESUS CHRIST! YOUR ENTRANCE ALONE WILL BE ENOUGH TO SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HALF OF THE ENEMY ARMY! THE VERY SIGHT OF YOU WILL BREAK THEIR WILL AND MAKE THEM REALIZE THEIR INSIGNIFICANCE BEFORE SUCH AN ANCIENT CREATURE! SOME OF THEM MIGHT EVEN SWEAR ETERNAL SERVITUDE AND MAKE YOU THEIR GOD ON THE SPOT! YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAHHH!

-OHMYHOLYGODALMIGHTY! YOU THROW STARS AT ENEMIES, YOU BREATHE STARFIRE! ONCE THE BATTLE IS OVER, YOU'RE FREE TO DECORATE THE INFINITE NOTHINGNESS WITH YOUR STARS, START ENTIRE WORLDS AND GALAXIES, YOU KNOW, THE WORKS…

-YOU'RE A FREAKING SUPERWEAPON OF COSMIC DESTRUCTION ON YOUR OWN!

-WHAT MORE COULD YOU NEED?! YOU'RE ALREADY UNDOUBTEDLY THE BIGGEST, BADDEST, MEANEST SONOFABITCH ON THE BATTLEFIELD!

-AS A BONUS, YOU NOW HAVE ENOUGH SASS TO SUSTAIN A UNIVERSE! ALSO, EPIC BURNS AND TAUNTS FOR THE ENEMY!

-DON'T TELL ANYONE BUT YOU HAVE THE URF BUFF _(The so-called_ ** _Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing_** _)_ AND THE BLESSING OF **ALL THE RUNES AND MASTERIES PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE** …

-BEWARE OF MAGICAL BINDING SPELLS!

-A PREMIUM. Only 1 Aurelion Sol can be active at a time.

 **Zyras**

-You're a freaking plant. You survive on sunlight and water alone. Your roots and children can overrun anyplace with enough time, turning it into a greenworld. If you get killed, you will regenerate as long as your roots remain.

-With enough time, you will grow to become an entire goddamn ecosystem of your own. Whether a benevolent forest or a cruel jungle, it's up to you.

-You suddenly have the urge to protect the natural world from all who would dare defile it. You will be Mother Nature's scourge.

-In the beginning, you'll be limited to monster plants, roots and thorns as your primary attacks. As you grow, however, that changes much and you'll be capable of vast biological feats. One day a legion of plant-monsters would faithfully serve you, their **MOTHER**.

-Oh, yeah, you read that right. That goes without question that you have to be biologically female to avail Zyra.

-All Zyras have no Mana costs and they spam to their hearts' content. You have no limit of Seeds to plant and weaponized plants to keep. As you grow, you will be able to explore new facets of your powers, including but not limited to, creating new breeds of plants magical or mundane and plant-creatures, plants capable of accomplishing any mundane or magical feat, genesis entire biomes and seed entire worlds.

-BONUS! You gain a following of minor elemental spirits _(20 fire spirits, 20 earth spirits, 20 water spirits, 20 air spirits, 20 sun spirits, 20 moon spirits, 40 star spirits)_. These spirits aren't meant for combat, and they won't last a minute if you do, but can be ordered to spread your Seeds and take care of your green networks. They have the power to fill the earth with nutrients for your greens to thrive and can provide light, water sources and airborne elements if necessary. They'll prove invaluable if you plan to expand to unfamiliar locations such as subterranean areas or places where no plants could ever hope to grow. If you're really creative, these spirits can assist in the making of complex terrain traps when given enough time and preparation. They will also nurture any plant life you've artificially manufactured and plan to release unto the wilds. So try not to get them killed. If any of them should be killed, they will resurrect within a month.

-BONUS! All Zyras and Maokais each have a personal realm called The Fallen Gardens. Taken over by eldritch things and other such abominations, it's your task of cleansing the Gardens. It will be a huge battle for you, one that will last for eons. The Gardens has one hundred sections and you can challenge one section at a time. There are only ten sections that have Easy difficulty, the rest are split between Medium, Veteran, Nightmare and Hell difficulties. For each section that you liberate, you will be awarded a powerful nature spell or several weaker nature spells and a plantoid race who wishes to become your loyal servants. These plantoid races will take up the section you've liberated and grow more of their kind there. The difficulty of a section determines the strengths and weaknesses of your plantoid vassals. There are some plantoids that are non-combat-focused and they usually trade it off by being extremely useful in another aspect. Your plantoid servants will join your attempts to liberate the other sections but only five racial groups of them can manifest into the real world. So pick carefully. In the event you liberate the entire Gardens, you'll have truly become a child of Mother Nature and command over a hundred loyal races. You can also help them advance their kind as a whole.

-You start with Leviathan, Dark Seal and Mejai's Soulstealer. By the way, these aren't limited by a number of stacks but you still lose stacks if you die.

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Zyras can be active at a time.

 **Maokais**

-Similar to Zyras, Maokais are plants as well. You subsist entirely on water and sunlight. Unlike the relative frailness of the Zyras, Maokais are veritable forces of nature of their own, more than capable of meeting enemies head-on while protecting allies at the same time.

-As you grow, you will become stronger and larger, your powers reflecting your size and increase of strength. As of now, you'll be limited to your wooden limbs, roots, Saplings and siphoning magics. But one day, you will be a walking monument, visible from miles on end. One swipe of your massive limb can disintegrate an entire army.

-You suddenly have the urge to protect the natural world from all who would dare defile it. You will be Mother Nature's scourge.

-Gather your strength and expend your Mana to conjure a field of siphoning energies around you. All harm inflicted on allies will be reduced while they're inside the field. While it doesn't seem much, this could go a long way in sustaining a momentum. And you can expend all the accumulated harm into a nova of catastrophic energies. There's no friendly fire with this one. So get into the thick of it and blast apart a battalion when the right moment presents itself.

-You can reduce yourself into a swirling cloud of natural and arcane energies that will home in on your target. Once you hit them, they will be rendered immobile and ready for your punishment.

-Gather your strength and summon your gigantic roots into an avalanche that will decimate defenses and formations, opening up opportunities for your allies' advance. This is a very valuable strategic asset but you must use it sparingly as it weakens you considerably for a time.

-Unlike Zyras, your Saplings are immediately available for you to customize. It'll be a hard and needs a lot of testing and groping in the dark but you will have a steady progress and knowledge of the basics and will undoubtedly succeed with some effort on your part. But once you do, your Saplings will be able to lay down a world of hurt to your enemies. They can act not only as living bombs but also magical receptacles, locuses of power and storage and harnesser for nearly any kind of eldritch energy.

-BONUS! All Maokais and Zyras each have a personal realm called The Fallen Gardens. Taken over by eldritch things and other such abominations, it's your task of cleansing the Gardens. It will be a huge battle for you, one that will last for eons. The Gardens has one hundred sections and you can challenge one section at a time. There are only ten sections that have Easy difficulty, the rest are split between Medium, Veteran, Nightmare and Hell difficulties. For each section that you liberate, you will be awarded a powerful nature spell or several weaker nature spells and a plantoid race who wishes to become your loyal servants. These plantoid races will take up the section you've liberated and grow more of their kind there. The difficulty of a section determines the strengths and weaknesses of your plantoid vassals. There are some plantoids that are non-combat-focused and they usually trade it off by being extremely useful in another aspect. Your plantoid servants will join your attempts to liberate the other sections but only three racial groups of them can manifest into the real world. So pick carefully. In the event you liberate the entire Gardens, you'll have truly become a child of Mother Nature and command over a hundred loyal races. You can also help them advance their kind as a whole.

-You start with the blessing of Grasp of The Undying, Aftershock, Guardian, Demolish, Font of Life, Bone Plating, Conditioning, Second Wind, Chrysalis, Overgrowth, Revitalize and Unflinching.

-A PREMIUM. Only 20 Maokais can be active at a time.

 **Yoricks**

-You might look just like a hunchbacked muscled creepy gravedigger dude at first glance but you might actually just be a hunchbacked muscled creepy gravedigger dude _(Well, if you're female, everyone would simply die just to be buried by you)_.

-But that doesn't mean you can't be tons of awesome.

-You have the power to help the earthbound souls of the deceased. You are compelled to help them with their unfinished business and help them move on. The bad ones you are compelled to ferry to damnation. Doing so makes you stronger with each soul ferried. This growth is far better compared to the growth you gain while fighting or practicing.

-You're armed with a nigh-indestructible shovel you can use to bash anyone's face in but your real strength lies in summoning a horde of the living dead and the dreaded Maiden of The Mist.

-At first, you'll only be able to summon Mist Walkers to serve you from the corpses of the slain. You are able to support a large number of these undead and throw them at enemies. Each time you grow in strength, the number of Mist Walkers you field is increased by two times than before. Or you may instead use this rise of power to fashion new undead monstrosities to unleash upon your foes, it depends on you.

-With the use of an overly complicated ritual, you and your fellow Yoricks can summon _Hermenegilda_ , the Maiden of The Mist _(I swear it's a thing. Go read Yorick's trivia in the LoL wikia)_. The Maiden is a very powerful force whose strength is further increased per Yorick assisting in her summoning ritual.

-The Maiden can create scores of undead from a single corpse and her attacks bestow upon her targets a lethal weakness. She is uncontrollable but she's bound to assist the side that summoned her. She cannot betray you or them. She will not harm allies but she may take the longer route or plain stall when it comes to achieving a victory. Nonetheless, the damage the Maiden can do is long-lasting if left unattended. And enemies will have to dedicate entire armies for that slim chance to engage her directly. Use this time for you and your fellow Yoricks to cut through the enemy ranks like a hot knife through butter. If all the Yoricks surround the Maiden during her appearance, you can compel her actions.

-The Maiden's power heightens the Black Mist of your allied Harrowings, allowing them to supercharge their ability to produce their hordes. This boon doesn't come without a consequence. All Harrowings are forced into this state whether they like it or not and they will be weakened right afterwards. It would take weeks before they can recover. The buffed Harrowings could only maintain their supercharged state for twelve hours.

-BONUS! You are entitled to the service of a zombie servant or a skeleton maid or a ghost butler for life. The zombie servant comes with a dark tower abode _(You have an archive of forbidden knowledge here. Comes with an enchanted forge)_ and is able to perform maintenance on your items and other belongings. The skeleton maid comes with a cemetery abode _(You have an endless supply of corpses to raise. Comes with controllable weak undead that passively spawn in batches. 100 per batch per day)_ and is able to perform restorative magics enough for an entire party. The ghost butler comes with a subterranean cave-network base _(You can pop from here to anywhere in just a short time. Comes with its own ecosystem)_ and is able to fashion an army of cannon fodder minions with ingredients you can provide him. If any of these servants should be destroyed, they will revive at your place after a day.

-You can also raise structures of corpses for whatever reason suits you and lob corrosive Black Mist from afar as an improvised weapon. You can work with your allied Harrowings to produce more Black Mist for them to use. In fact, expect Harrowings to suck up to you and your fellow Yoricks. And, yes, you can generate Black Mist on your own. Smaller but very consistent batches, yes.

-You start off with Orb of Winter, Sterak's Gage and Maw of Malmortius to help you. You also have unlimited Unsealed Spellbook _(All of the Summoner Spells past, present, future and unimplemented are at the palm of your hand! Mwahahaha!) (Basically this lets you use two Summoner Spells at a time with the added option of swapping them if you want)_.

-A PREMIUM. Only 10 Yoricks can be active at a time.

 **Sylases**

-Become a renegade mage wielding heavy chains of magic-absorbing alloy as your weapons!

-And on the way pick up a burning desire to quell any kind of oppression, most especially against mages and specially gifted people and weaklings. Be careful with this new drive as you might one day be actually leading livestock, poultry, pets and all sorts of domesticated animals against humanity, screaming how humanity's oppression of them finally ends here. Knowing the mantle of Sylas, this can most probably happen.

-Well, on the good side, no Sylas will ever be accused that they're on the side of the oppressors. Never. Governments you go up against can say all they like about you but this is one accusation no one will ever believe.

-Boy, are you buff. Girls and gays will be all over you like ants and flies. That goes without saying that only biologically male guys can avail becoming a Sylas. Eat your heart out.

-While you are still human in every sense, your powerful magics are more than enough to present you a threat. Your magic allows you to copy another's magical and non-magical gifts and retain it for yourself. There is literally nothing short of your fellow Champions that you cannot copy. If you attempt to copy abilities from Jessa's or Nessie's Heroes, you will be granted a vastly inferior version of a random ability. Although they might be pissed about it in the first place. Tread carefully.

-You are only able to retain so much mimicked skills in the beginning and you need to forget some of them in order to make room for new ones. This increases as you grow stronger. In time, you might even get stronger versions of the skills you copy.

-In terms of weapons, your chains can be lashed around like deadly whips. Those chains are heavy and one lash is guaranteed to break human bones already. As you channel your magic into those chains, they gain otherworldly damage and can inflict an assortment of negative effects. Consequently, you can channel negative magic all around you, taking it away from afflicted allies or absorbing it before it has a chance to harm them. The more you absorb, the stronger the nova of arcane energies you can unleash. This nova doesn't have friendly fire so you can fire away even in the thickest of it.

-One negative aspect of the mantle of Sylas is that you've picked up a strong aversion of wearing anything other than your starting clothes. Note that you're attire consists of a prisoner's trousers and your shackles, nothing else. Oh, yeah, you're bare-chested all the time. Flaunt those abs, baby, ain't nothing to be ashamed about. That doesn't help against all the projectiles coming your way though and it certainly doesn't help with the blade or blast thrown your way. You had better think of something and fast.

-BONUS! You start off with a band of mages and similarly gifted people who are as dedicated to your cause as you are _(40 mages, 25 witches, 10 wizards, 10 savants, 15 practitioners, 5 forbidden arts practitioners, 25 gifted individuals)_. They are loyal to you and they are your brothers-and-sisters-in-arms and you to them as well. Their abilities and magics are varied but all of them are just two levels beneath you and they too will grow stronger as you do. As time passes on, your cause will spread and the fight you represent will undoubtedly attract more allies and supporters. You'll just wake up one day to find that your supporters had become an army ready to march for whatever cause you wish to fight for. In time, you can depart for strange lands and stake your claim upon the unspoiled wilds of distant worlds. There you can raise a utopia forged by your ideals and beliefs. Years of brutal fighting, training, learning and feeling had shaped you into a very fine ruler indeed.

-You start off with the blessing of unlimited Unsealed Spellbook _(Please refer to Yorick's Unsealed Spellbook, you get the same deal)_ and Gathering Storm. You don't start off with any relics but you start with a considerable amount of fortune you can spend on arming yourself and your followers and then some extra more for warbeasts and mercenaries or something.

-A PREMIUM. Only 5 Sylases can be active at a time.

 **Ornns**

-Become a god of metalworks and blacksmithery, an artisan able to craft any such marvelous relics that comes into mind.

-Your body is super-tough. Normal attacks are completely ineffective against you but magic will be the greatest threat to your life. You'll find that even enchanted weapons will find it hard to keep you down.

-Though you are a powerful force of nature on your own, almost as big and strong as any proud mountain, your true talents lie not with the battlefield but with your works. Within your mind is a brimming sea of ideas and designs that will see the light of day should you be willing to put into it the effort and hard work it deserves.

-BONUS! Ornns are each given a forge-mountain base of their own. This is where they are supplied with all the basic elements they need to churn out an endless stream of first-quality, if unenchanted and ordinary, weapons, shields, trinkets, ammunitions and armors. You'll have to find your own supplier if you want your hands on unusual or rare materials. This mountain is also incredibly treacherous. You can use it as a natural wall to safeguard your allies' borders. All of them will allow allies safe passage unless you say otherwise. You can pick one of the following:

1\. A mountain of endless cruel ice and cold and frost _(Environmental hazard, grants use of Summon Living Blizzard once a month, new material: Living Ice and North Wind)_ ,

2\. A mountain of endless cruel fire and heat and lava _(Environmental hazard, grants use of Summon Living Volcano once a month, new material: Living Lava and Heart of The Volcano)_ ,

3\. A mountain of bottomless monsters and beasts _(Environmental hazard, trespassers will be hunted down by beasts, produces a beast horde of 100 once a month that you can command, produces a fantastical beast horde of 150 once a year that you can command, access to a ton of beast-based reagents like bone, chitin, hide, etc.)_ ,

4\. A mountain of bottomless undead and unsilenced spirits _(Environmental hazard, trespassers will be hunted down by undead, produces an undead horde of 200 once a week that you can command, new material: Ectoplasm and Corpse)_ ,

5\. A mountain of holiness and divine presence _(A place of eternal beauty and bounty, angelic visions and angelic visitors, worthy mortals have a chance of divine audience, pious prayers and wishes have a small chance to be granted here, trespassers will be smitten, new material: Holy Light and Angelic Grace)_ ,

6\. A mountain of hellfire and damnation _(A place where all hells manifest, demons and fallen angels are abound, hellbeasts, hellspawns and the damned wander here, Faustian bargains with the dark forces can be forged here, trespassers will be dragged to hell, new material: Hellfire and Sins)_

7\. A mountain of bottomless rare minerals and precious stones and metals _(An excess amount of common reagents, some amount of rare and precious reagents, will never run out but takes a small time to regenerate)_.

-As a freebie, you have the ability to craft all the items Champions can buy from League of Legends. It'll be a difficult journey but combine it with immortality and good old hard work, you might complete the entire set one day. And, note, while you do know the components for such items, there are ingredients there that aren't found in your current world or might have been lost forever. Use your imagination or simply improvise. Most of your original works is going to be based on trial-and-error and a lot of testings.

-If you feel like taking on to the battlefield, you are capable of breathing fire and much better at it than a dragon, forcing small mountains to the ground with just a hammer to the ground, charge into enemies and create shockwaves when you collide on terrains _(Say, the small mountain you just hammered up)_ and decimate entire ranks with the epic charge of your gigantic fire elemental.

-Or you just treat the battlefield as you personal testing grounds for you prototypes. Be careful with your testings. If too many allies get caught in the blasts, they will ostracize you.

-You start with no relics or blessings but you're already a godlike being so there's that. You are, however, blessed with infinite funding you can spend solely on and only on acquiring raw materials. And, no, you can't find a way to exploit this. You have to use your hard-earned money for that.

-A PREMIUM. Only 5 Orrns can be active at a time.

 **The Ascended**

-You have been chosen to receive the honor of Ascension! Become one of the God-Warriors of the Sunborn host!

-Choosing this causes you to be filled with the celestial power of the sun, undoing your body down to its core and remaking you into one of the so-called Ascended.

-As an Ascended, you get to have a cool anthropomorphic body of a mundane animal of your choice. You'll stand taller than any human and you're physical and mental capabilities, longevity and magical power will roughly quintuple. You're a literal demigod of might and magic and armed to the teeth with powerfully-enchanted weapons and armors.

-Say goodbye to your humanity. Seriously. You'll look upon at your past self and remember an immature, silly, misguided and helpless child. Oh, yes, sweetheart. You've suddenly gained clarity far beyond that is usually reserved for those who've lived for thousands of years. Prepare to experience wonders and horrors throughout your whole lifetime and yet remain alien and emotionless where once you would have cried in joy or screamed in terror. The pleasure of the flesh is forever lost to you and what remains is a cold and unfeeling logic. Unlike the other classes, you have no option of returning to your normal form.

-In terms of martial might, you have the strength of a hundred men, a veritable fighting force on your own. You can throw boulders without as much as an effort and receive attacks of the same magnitude effortlessly as well. Your magical skin can turn aside mundane weapons and you're durable enough to survive a barrage of high-end explosives. Such is your regeneration that wounds close and cleanse the moment they are inflicted on you. Your magical reservoir regenerates by leaps and bounds and you can effectively become a magical font of possibilities. As an Ascended, you'll be able to choose one magic to specialize in. Be careful as your choice will be permanent. This doesn't mean, though, that you are a slouch in other magic systems. It just means you're making leaps and bounds when it comes to your specialization.

-When you emerge from the soul-altering light of the Sun Disc, a weapon shaped and fashion from your lost mortal soul is given to you. This is the only weapon capable of withstanding your celestial powers. Any weapon other from this, including the weapons of your fellow Ascended, will crumble and rebel in your grip. Try not to lose this one as you'll have a huge problem in your hands if someone managed to run away with your weapon in tow.

-As time passes by, you'll come firmly into grips with your celestial nature. Your body and abilities will only increase in the passing of time. You'll be able to open new paths, new knowledge and new possibilities. They're yours to experience and experiment. Should you wish it, you can share your discoveries with the younger races and help them better themselves.

-As you come to the world as a newly-born Ascended, something inside of you has sparked. You don't know what it is at first, able to ignore it entirely for the first few decades, but the whispers become stronger as millennia pass. It's a shard of your long-gone mortality. A foreign but welcome emotion returns to you, the first of many. It's happiness. There's hope, after all, for you to regain the humanity you thought long lost to you. It's up to you to you if you want to regain it or not. Emotions are a curse or a gift, depending on who you ask. But the whispers seems to be more than just what they are, perhaps your emotions and humanity is just one of the fruits it promises. The journey will be long and the road uncertain for few Ascended elected to follow the whispers but you also notice that those who didn't don't hold a candle to those who did. Perhaps the secrets do lie with the whispers. It's time to take you own leap of faith, little demigod.

-SPOILERS! As you pursue the voices, you find that these aren't voices at all, these are all very ancient cosmic beings vying for your attention. Even they don't know why but the Ascended mind is like a lighthouse for them. Some of these cosmic beings are good and honorable, some are downright wicked and insane. Though they will grant you the promises they made, know that you might be getting more than what you bargained for. Unfathomable power is within your grasp as well as unpleasant things you don't want. Try to get along with Aurelion Sol and The Evil Overlord of The Doom Bots as they might be the only ones to save your sorry ass _(Or put you out of your misery)_.

-And, yes, many of the malevolent cosmic beings out there resemble Lovecraftian horrors. They are maddening horrors that will twist your mind and body, enslave your soul for eternities, subject you to all manner of torture and suffering. Try not to have that kind of tragic ending. On the semi-bright side, these entities won't bother making a fuss no matter how shitty or universe-threatening your actions become. As you wallow in dark depravities and sin, they will share with you their dark knowledge. You might be the first being to ever have their permission to peruse through their collections without becoming mad or twisted. Your magics will shift to darker aspects and you've noticed that the emotions you've regained are all negative ones such as pride, wrath, envy and greed.

-But there are good ones who try to help as much as they could. Ironically, only a handful of these good guys are as strong as the bad guys. They are tied with noble and worthy causes for someone who isn't morally bankrupt. Some of these good guys are quite zealous, like religious-crazy, and they could be just as worse as the bad guys. The good thing about these good cosmic beings is that they bond together, standing united to counter the forces of chaos and evil so if you managed to gain the favor of one of them, chances are you're gonna receive the favor of at least a dozen more. Don't worry, you only need to act out the tenets of your original patron and everyone goes home a winner. If you're the type who wants to bring a wholesome dawn upon the peoples, they will support you wholeheartedly and will look aside from your more darker means of doing it but don't do overdo it.

-There had been quite a battle between the good cosmic beings and the evil cosmic beings in the past. It had been a hard-won victory for the forces of good, seeing many defending or assisting universes laid to waste and many of the ranks of the good cosmic beings slain. There might be a way to revive those beings and those universes. Whether it comes to rewriting the present by pulling those beings or realms from the past or a grand manipulation of fate itself, it's very much possible and incredibly arduous. But should you succeed, you will be tipping the scales of the eternal war in the favor of good and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams, you will walk among those cosmic beings as an equal. Only your actions will tell in time.

-Also, you get no starting blessings, relics or gold. You're already a demigod, now earn it.

-A PREMIUM. Only 30 Ascended can be active at a time.

 **Star Guardians** _ **(Commander)**_

-With this choice, you'll still have your normal human body, untouched in any way, but what you will have is a group of star-powered teenagers who will obey your orders to the death to defend all of existence from evil, injustice, general crappiness and chaos. At the beginning, you will be given a choice to take on an age you want, no lower than eighteen, and you will never age or get sick once you are in that age.

-They are called the Star Guardians and their powers come from the First Star. They wield great power at the cost of hastening their burning out process. Once a Star Guardian dies or burns out, they will dissolve into starlight. The world will never know of this unsung hero's efforts. Only their bittersweet memory will remain but there will always be a fight to be fought and a world to be saved.

-Star Guardians are a varied fighting force. This diversity is both a strength and a weakness. They will be able to do great heroic feats but not as godly as actually taking the fight into the heart of the enemy base.

-Each Star Guardian you command is a unique living individual, a teenager with the problems of teenage life and comes with all their glorious angst and melodrama. You will unofficially be your group's second father/mother or older/younger brother/sister. If you mistreat them or take advantage of them, they will leave your service and spread Negative Rumors about you.

-Goes without saying that if you're not into teamwork and teamplay, this is not for you. Or if you want a harem of your own, go somewhere else, you loser.

-The group you command will feature both sexes of varying ages. As of now, you will command a group of five Star Guardians. As your group's story unfolds, Rumors will be generated about your group. These Rumors will determine how much everyone looks at your group.

-Positive Rumors will make allies and Star Guardians more willing to follow your plans, rally them to your side, connections come to you, doors open and warm welcome is given to you, people from all walks of life coming in to help as much as they can and even the criminal world is willing to make fair bargains with you, your enemies look upon you with sincere respect and honor. Fate seems to favor you more so than usual. This also accelerates your group's growth as a team, their powers and performance increasing to reflect this. New Star Guardians will also opt to try to join your group first. Positive Rumors are generated by good conduct, honorable actions and an affinity for sincere desire to make the world a better place.

-This goes without saying that Negative Rumors do the opposite of what Positive Rumors do. Watch your step. It's an unkind society out there and the spotlight is on you more than your groupmates. All or nothing, it's your choice.

-The biggest blessing you will receive is with your mind. You'll find that your brain has become an endless ocean of strategies and critical thinking. Your intuition, gut feelings, cunning, intellect, wisdom and resourcefulness raised into impossible proportions. However, you can only use this exclusively with your group. This will sound impossible and unthinkable to anyone else you share with.

-Of course, you can coordinate with other Star Guardian groups and you might come up with such a plan so cool and so spectacular that anyone witnessing it will have their eyes burned out from the sheer awesomeness and will be immortalized in films, animations, literatures and theaters for all of eternity.

-Your starting roster will be the essentials but as you grow in Positive Rumors, you will gain more unique and one-of-a-kind Star Guardians. They can be everything from every comic book you've ever read. DC to Marvel and everything in between. Just imagine your own Justice League, Teen Titans, Avengers and X-Men. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.

-That said you can take your pick of five of the starting roster: a bubbly light manipulator, a dreamy transfiguration fae-witch, a zealous magic hammerer-hero, an unhinged gunner-slash-bombardier, a quiet weather manipulator, a bewitching enchantress, a fiery gunslinger, a pretty boy spelunker-mage, a quiet healer and a dark matter sorceress.

-BONUS! An unprecedented cosmic event just happened. A comet with a pale but similar comparison with the First Star streaked across the dark sky one evening and no one, magical or otherwise, has predicted its passing. It had a rippling effect on the world. All over the world, gifted individuals are emerging and seeking out more of their kind, drawn together by an unexplained compulsion and yearning of the heart and guaranteed to meet via fate's ultimatum. While these individuals aren't Star Guardians, they come close enough that they can pass off as one when well-trained. Most importantly, it would seem these semi-guardians are not only able to use their special abilities as they wish but the spark of power inside of them, despite having serious limitations, seems to be some kind of perpetual energy matrix. Unlike Star Guardians, they will never burn out. They're magical but their help can be fairly limited by their roles. If these individuals come across a Commander, Star Guardian or certain "Matron", they seem to recognize them at first glance and would want to be included in your adventures. Giddy, overeager, overexcited and largely naïve, they could be a huge help to you provided you use them well. Some can summon groups of undead, some can summon a small company of otherworldly minions, some can petition the spirits of the natural world for aid, some are psionics, some can transform into versatile forms, some can wield spellcraft and some can call down a god's hand. What matters most is their numbers. Limited they may be but there could be thousands of them out there and their combined might is a truly fearsome asset.

-Also, if you die, your group will be without a leader and will be disbanded. Your Star Guardians will be scarred from your passing and they will carry a burning desire to avenge you _(Provided, of course, you have been a positive presence in their lives)_. They will be absorbed by the remaining Star Guardians but your tutelage of them will make a differentiating impact on the new team.

-All your Star Guardians start out with Kleptomancy, Cosmic Insight, Summon Aery and Manaflow Band.

-In due time, you will come across a guarded secret. Somewhere out there is a treasure made by one long-passed inventor-genius Star Guardian. His legacy to the world is a perpetual energy matrix equal in power and grace as the First Star. It will be incredibly difficult to find this object but not impossible _(The Evil Overlord of The Doombots may have an idea where it truly is)_ and it truly exists and with this item in your possession, you could make new Star Guardians and ensure that all other selfless Star Guardians out there will never burn out ever. They will never die in vain from now on. They will burn bright forevermore.

-A PREMIUM. Only 3 Star Guardian Commanders can be active at a time.

 **The Harrowings**

-You become a facsimile of one of the most horrifying disasters in Runeterra: THE HOLY-SHIT-ALL-HELL-BREAKS-LOOSE-IT'S-COMING-RUN-FOR-YOUR-LIVES HARROWING!

-As The Harrowing, you become a living sentient patch of the Black Mist, easily covering kilometers in the very beginning. For as long as at least a small amount of Black Mist remains, you will regenerate and cannot be killed. This, of course, entails a certain amount of time needed for you to completely recover.

-That also means that there's absolutely no way anyone can damage you directly. Yes, you can die if you run out of Black Mist but enemies will have to take you out the very hard way. As a being made of mist, your consciousness and awareness is spread throughout your area of coverage. Within your area, nothing, NOTHING!, will escape your gaze.

-This also means goodbye to any physical sensation, both the good and the bad.

-Good thing you can switch between your Black Mist form and normal form.

-You passively generate batches of Black Mist. This comes with a simplified meter for you. At first, you generate 10 Black Mist per hour with a starting cap of 200. As you grow in experience and strength, both your generation rate and cap will increase to reflect your growth. You spend Black Mist to generate scores of undead monstrosities to throw at your enemies.

-Yes, you're a moving generator of Horrors. Get over it.

-In the beginning, you can create some basic Horrors and a small amount of advanced ones. You can directly command the Horrors. They are stronger while inside you and weaker when outside. Mental commands you issue to Horrors outside of you is taxing.

-Each Horror has a corresponding amount of Black Mist to create and they spawn with varying numbers. The more the weaker the Horror, the more of their numbers are there when they spawn. This is opposite if the Horror is stronger.

-It's up to you whether you want quantity over quality or quality over quantity.

-As you grow older and more experienced, you will be able to create all kinds of Horrors. It only takes a bit of your imagination and a ton of harvested enemy corpses to experiment on. Better start hoarding then.

-You greatest strength, however, is not your armies but the ones leading them. At the beginning, you can fashion two Great Horrors to lead your armies. These Great Horrors are sentient creatures that reflect your character and priorities. You can command them directly but Great Horrors do well on their own. They can be anything you want them to be, from juggernauts of magical might to summoners of endless minions. You can revive them should they be slain but the Black Mist cost is proportionate to their powers. Be wise when designing them.

-You gain one more Great Horror to create every twenty years.

-While technically the Harrowing is about undead, you have the independence if you want to stick to that theme or any other theme you like. So if you like something along the lines of an alien invasion or something weird like Halloween-theme, you can do it _(And if I know Jessa and I do, I can bet he'll make a lot of "harmless" old people, children and animals)_. Oh, yeah, if you pick this option, you'll be able to come up with several ideas for Horrors unique to your chosen theme. Send them to me and if I like it, you'll get the templates.

-The Black Mist is your lifeblood as well as your main resource. If you spend it all and find yourself with zero balance, you will dramatically begin to weaken until you completely cease to exist.

-No blessings or relics for you but I will allow you four extra boons _(Aren't I generous?) (By the way, what templates you chose here will not be affected by whatever theme you chose. These are unique templates you can't pick up on the way, you know. So they'll look the same even if you chose a Halloween theme or something)_. Pick four choices of the following:

A. 2 extra Great Horrors, revival cost for Great Horrors is reduced by 40%

B. +20 Black Mist generation and +100 Black Mist cap

C. Gain +2 mile additional coverage when in Harrowing form

D. Greater mental affinity and command over your Horrors within or without your coverage

E. Increases the number of produced Horrors, further increase for lower-tier Horrors

F. Gain three spirit-attacking Horror templates _(Banshee, Doomsayer, The Corrupted. Great at breaking enemy morale and sowing chaos among ranks)_

G. Gain three reinforcement-producing Horror templates _(Regurgitator, Black Carriage, Zombie King/Queen. Produces batches of strong reinforcements periodically and are great at prolonged conflicts)_

H. Gain three juggernaut Horror templates _(Giant Zombie, Monarch of Bones, Living Tower. Extreme durability and damage resistance, carries random magical artifacts imbued with offensive or supportive magics, high attack damage with area-of-effect strikes, spawns weaker versions of itself when killed)_

I. Gain three magic-wielding Horror templates _(Faceless Corpse, Dark Jester, Mummy. Not truly magical juggernauts but in possession of a nice combination of offensive, defensive and supportive magics and have a fast Mana regeneration on top of it)_

J. Gain three possession Horror templates _(Lesser Banshee, Greater Ghost, Lesser Legion. These Horrors have the dreaded Possession spell, allowing them to sacrifice themselves to temporarily control a stronger enemy or permanently control a weaker one)_

K. Gain three mass-reinforcement-producing Horror templates _(Hellhole, The Cauldron, Lesser Lich. While these Horrors could only produce weaker reinforcements, they more than make up for in with sheer numbers)_

L. Gain three support-focused Horror templates _(Black Whisperer, The Garden, Ruined Idol. Capable of healing and augmenting both living dead, organic and machine and those of otherworldly origin, these fragile Support units stay at the backline because they won't last much against enemy fire)_

M. Gain three flying juggernauts Horror templates _(Grimfate Castle, Undead Dragon, Ark of Covenant. Boasting impressive damage resistance, powerful long-ranged attacks, collection of elemental, necromantic and summoning spells, passive reinforcement production and immunity to most attacks due to flying constantly at high altitudes, these costly and precious investments pay in full with just several well-placed deployments)_

N. Gain fifteen swarm-type Horror templates _(Risen Fae, Plague Runners, Blightrain Murders, The Eerie, The Enslaved, Grimfate Ravens, Undead Fauna, Garden Creepers, Rootlings, Vampireling, The Infested, Risen Orcs, Risen Goblins, The Lowest Caste, Pygmy Tribes. Reasonably priced but numbers are five times more than any other Lesser Horrors, each comes with various free-to-cast spells and abilities, some are decent enough fighters, some can call more of lesser and/or greater variants of its kind, some are invisible without magical assistance, some have built-in offensive bonuses or features, some can build basic necromantic structures, some can corrupt or infest enemies into more servants for you)_

-A PREMIUM. Only 5 Harrowings can be active at a time.

 **The Evil Overlord of The Doom Bots**

-Become **The Greatest Scourge To Ever Walk The Face of League of Legends!** The Teemoing is upon us! No one is safe, no one will survive! The Eternal Enemy comes to consume us all! **THE END IS REALLY, REALLY, ACTUALLY, FACTUALLY NEAR!**

-May God save us all!

-Okay, here's the deal. You become the meanest shit out there, maybe even stronger than Aurelion-freaking-Sol himself/herself. Under your command is inexhaustible legions upon legions of minions _(They're super-dumb)_ and above them are ranks of powerful Champions _(They're smart by nature and dumb by choice)_. All of them are deathless, they're rise again and again to do whatever it is you desire and rend any opposition they face. Your Champions draw power from you and the fragment of power they possess gives them frightening might already.

-Your enemies will soil their pants at the mere wondering of how terrible you might actually be. You will be capable of any dark miracles you can think of once you walk the battlefield. But weaker versions of these unspeakable miracles will be available for you to spread on the battlefield with just a whim.

-Also, your Champions are multiversal replicas of every Champion ever to be featured in Doom Bots! Past, present and future _(Even cancelled ones and player-made ones)_! Oh, yes, baby, bring in the big guns!

-They carry whatever OP augmentations they have in that game mode and can take on excursions of enemies on their own. They can be killed but they'll only require hours to be revived again. They're quite fanatical about you. And, yes, they'll do whatever sick shit you have in mind. They view you as their supreme god. Your word is absolute law to them. There are so many positive and negative aspects to this. Try not to dig your grave any deeper.

-On that note, your Champions cannot inherit any bonuses as they're not actually players. But they don't have such a thing as friendly fire so allies can fight alongside them without fear of being blasted apart by that awesome firepower.

-You're a freaking being of nightmare and damnation, an entity above the true gods themselves. Your might towers over everything else in the battlefield and the heaviest of their attacks barely leave a mark on you. When you appear on the battlefield, your forces will rally around you, making you all the more unstoppable.

-So you might wonder that everything's already made for you and what's the catch. You're right there is a catch. Why need all your Champions and minions? They'll be doing the brunt of the work and will need to actually summon you into the battlefield. They will spend most of their time between carrying out your orders and preparing the summoning ritual, a needlessly complicated one at that too.

-It would take epochs before you can take on to the battlefield but make no mistake. Your appearance will end the war one way or another. As you draw closer, mighty Towers rise in random locations within or around your allies' territories. These Towers are a signal that you're halfway there, their numbers indicating how close you are to arriving. These monuments are powerful structures that can effectively secure its surrounding location. They draw power from you and they reflect that. They are difficult to destroy and should they be taken down, they will rise again somewhere else. The closer you are into stepping the physical plane, you can customize these Towers with new and deadlier purposes.

-BONUS! Though you'll be relying solely on your Champions and minions to forward you will on the battlefield, you have a few tricks up your sleeve that you can use for your agendas. You can bestow upon any ally on the battlefield a fragment of a fragment of your fathomless power, turning them into a pseudo-Champion of yours. While weaker and definitely without the blessings and boons of true Champions who have a connection with you, you are able to endow these pseudo-Champions a form that reflects the power you've granted unto them, the limit of what those powers are merely being your imagination. These powers can be used liberally and seemingly without limit by your pseudo-Champions, making them highly effective in the opening of the battle with a diminishing return once it cycles to the later stages. You'll be able to maintain up to one hundred pseudo-Champions at a time. This number exponentially increases as your arrival draws near. You can overwrite Jessa's and Nessie's Heroes but doing so completely changes their roles. You cannot overwrite your fellow Champions or your own Champions. With enough practice you can have Dessert Witches with nigh-numberless pastry soldiers, Weather Witches who can rain the worse of the elements unto your foes, Lord Knights that can convert enemies into loyal armored knights, Diviners that foresee your opponent's every move, Enchantresses who bless allies and curse foes spell after spell, Beastmasters with a menagerie of dangerous pets, Gamers who break the rules by turning the battlefield into their personal playgrounds and literally countless more.

-BONUS! You have access to the mercenaries and exclusive items from Black Market Brawlers, go wild with that. You have access to the exclusive items from Nexus Siege, go wild with that. You have access to the exclusive items and mechanics from Nexus Blitz, go wild with that. You have access to the monsters from Invasion, go wild with that. You can summon all the jungle creatures from LoL, past, present and future and can even use your power to tweak their benefits into something cheat-like _(Say Blue Buff and Red Buff lasts for days. But Baron and Dragon Buff can only be granted unto your Champions, I draw the line there)_.

-BONUS! You have a collection of miracles you can deploy at your leisure. These miracles are only available when you still haven't arrived to your destination. They become unavailable when you arrive upon the world. Amounting to one hundred miracles, each with a cooldown of 1 year should you use it, the miracles have various but powerful effects, all extremely decisive when fielded correctly. To give you an idea, they're like God Powers from Age of Mythology. Yeah, exactly like that and so much more. They're not much when compared to the sheer might of your full powers but they're very handy when really needed and you're nowhere to assist.

-BONUS! You can bless an ally Champion, supercharging their abilities without any repercussions or negative effects. You're awesome like that. Blessing Jessa's and Nessie's Heroes will temporarily make them immune to all forms of damage and gives them OP HP and MP regeneration _(And any other secondary resource they use)_ and OP-ier Cooldown Reduction.

-Your power is of such measure and magnitude that you can influence the more mercurial forces or players out there. You can ensure that Tahm Kenches make fair bargains with allies, no tricks or exploitations. Forces of the Fallen Gardens are weaker to your favored Zyras and Maokais. Oppressors of the worlds being liberated by your favored Rakans and Xayahs suffer plague after plague. If LeBlancs or Aurelion Sol is especially naughty, you can make him/her behave with just a snap of a finger. You can bring in line the Maiden of The Mist. The Godfather is a superstitious man and he will make sure Talons under his employ are treated fairly and he will conduct with honor. Ascended and their eldritch patrons had better watch their step if they don't want to be the focus of your wrath. Finally, you can renew the spark of Star Guardians, renewing their powers or plain bringing them back from the dead.

-That said, people can make dark bargains with you. In return for something they desire, they will be brought under your service as a Champion handcrafted by you. They will be endowed with a fragment of your fathomless power and will be as strong as any Champion you command.

-A PREMIUM. Only 1 EvilOverlord of The Doom Bots can be active at a time.

000

I smiled as I looked at the classes I designed. This would certainly stand out from the rest. OP, yes, but that's only if the player's willing to put on hard work for it. They've got such a good headstart though. I'll be their Boss and each player who's chosen something from the LoL series will be a new addition to my Valhalla. Yeah, I know. I ripped that off from the Norse mythology. But still.

Well, Jessa has his All-Watchers and he has many personas as a deity and my imagination isn't as strong as his _(Unless it's something pervy)_. I read the aspect-paper again. _Nessie will be designing too. She's taking her design from Cartoon Network and Disney Channel. Why am I surrounded by such unimaginative people?_ "Well, sorry for disappointing. You're such a queen." I thought as I snorted. But, hey, Nessie and I thought of the same thing. Maybe she was there when Jessa pulled Grim, Billy and Mandy. It may sound cool but pulling things from the Imaginary is really boring. It's like downloading something with a snail's pace internet connection or watching paint dry. Yeah, that boring. I can't wait to see Nessie's. I'll get such a huge laugh out of it.

I just had enough time to send the aspect-paper to Jessa and send him a crystallized reserve of my divine power before the Eidolons interrupted me. I looked up and was amazed at the same time that they marveled. Everywhere and I mean everywhere, as far as the eye could see, was a dazzling display of fall colors. The air was slightly cold but smooth and fragrant with harvest.

This is Fallstead? It's gorgeous. This is Fallstead, a place of eternal autumn. Fallstead is surrounded by a nigh-impenetrable mountain range. It's a treacherous terrain of dagger-like rocks and erratic weather. Freak storms could happen anytime without warning. But it has its benefits. The waters of such storms pool into brooks and small rivers that crisscross across Fallstead. It has given life to this isolated area.

The only real way to contact the outside world is by naval or aerial travel. Naval travel hasn't at all advanced much in Fallstead and aerial travel is virtually nonexistent. They're an isolated province and their land is fertile enough that they don't have problems with food, water, shelter and medicine. The land takes good care of them. They are severely lacking in security and technology though brought on by the fact that their obscurity has protected them well all these years.

I believe the request from them took three days and three nights to reach the Earth City Embassy at Vulturae. It took one more day before the request reached my place and we weren't able to answer it quickly because we were tangled in another case.

"Master!" Hansel suddenly cried. He was pointing at the distance where a rolling coiling mass of dark mist was coming towards the village's direction. From below, I could hear the panic of the people. "Eidolons, to me!" I cried as I directed the flying whales downwards. "HAI!" they cried as they followed me down. The people of Fallstead looked up to see a bewildering sight. Colorful flying whales and fishes. I leapt down and looked around, scanning what must be what remained after the first attack.

"I'M JESSIE FROM THE MYSTERY CASE SOLVERS GROUP! YOUR TOWN WAS ATTACKED BY THE HARROWING SEVERAL DAYS AGO AND YOU SENT A REQUEST TO US! THEY'VE COME BACK AND WE NEED YOU TO GET TO THE STURDIEST BUILDING YOU HAVE AND BARRICADE YOURSELVES IN! WE'RE HERE TO DEFEND YOU!" I yelled into the crowd. They stared at me as if I was some kind of lunatic. Well, I kinda am. LOL. "NOW!" Hansel yelled. It snapped them from their trance and the people began running around heading for their town hall, helping the wounded, the impaired, the elderly and the children.

"Are you mad? You will never be able to hold that many back!" the village elder said as he rushed towards me. I can tell he's the leader around here. "They're not that many. We can handle them but we need you somewhere safe." I said to him, meeting his gaze levelly. "The town hall is fortified enough but it is damaged from the first attack. We are farmers and laborers but our men will stand with you to the best of their ability." the elder said. I smiled at him. "Set your able men to protect your people. We can handle this one on our own. We've tackled things worse than this." I said. The elder nodded once before he began barking orders to his people. I'm pretty sure he thought us crazy. We waited until the heavy wooden doors, battered they may be, closed and the people were inside safe, for whatever meaning's left in that word.

"Sorry about this, kids. Looks like our sightseeing tour ends in a bloodbath." I said. Alice and Hansel smiled. "We can handle ourselves confidently." Alice said. Her Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, March Hare and Dormouse began winding large teapot-bombs for their mistress to throw at the right moment. Alice herself was wielding that huge combo-mini-gun-rocket-launcher of hers. Hansel had bared his fangs and claws while Gretel tried to look fierce. "Kids, when I give the word, we'll throw Alice's bombs at them. Okay?" I said. The Eidolons nodded fervently.

Their numbers are not that big, I know. Just somewhere around 200, couldn't be more than 250. It's something. I guess this is just an excursion. _Jess! Need help with the Harrowing! Send some Reapers!_ I send the message to him. He'll work on it. What better way to remove the threat by making the souls of the Harrowing move on? If destroyed, they'll merely reform in the Black Mist to rise again sometime in the future. Why not make it all end here?

As usual, my favorite bestfriend took only seconds to rise to the occasion.

"Hi!" came a bubbly, cheerful voice. We spun around and I recognized her immediately. I'm a huge Supernatural fan. There's no way I wouldn't recognize the reaper Jessica. Maybe I should call her Jessica the Reaper so there wouldn't be confusion with the Jessica from Enigma Inc. "Jessica!" I said in relief. "So you're my aunt, huh?" she said, smiling widely. The rush of foreboding crawling along our skins doesn't seem to mind her at all.

"And that would make you my cousins! Nice! Hey!" she said, waving a jolly hand to the Eidolons who had no choice but to wave back in the face of her cheeriness. "Jessa sent me here to help you. If you could just make them lose their dark shape enough, I can convince these poor souls to pass on. Did you know that this world is crazy? The natural order's so busted that it's gonna take eons to fix." she continued. "Jesus Christ, dial down the cheerfulness. People are about to die here." I said. Jessica the Reaper just beamed and gave me a smiley thumbs-up. That's when the fight begun.

"NOW!" I yelled. We threw the teapot-bombs at the coming horde and it exploded at their charge. Smoking bodies fell from the sky, filling the air with the smell of charred decayed flesh. "Come with me. You don't have to stay here. It's going to be okay. You're going to a better place." came Jessica's gentle soothing voice as she conversed with things only she could see. Smoky brilliant white light rose to the skies and I think that's what dealt the most damage of all. Someone among the defenders was capable of helping them move on. There was a sudden panic as the souls split into the ones who want to move on and those who want to flee. It was a tide of colliding bodies going against each other.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" Hansel roared as he and Alice threw themselves into the fray. On cases like this, it's okay for me to bring in my own guns. We have done quite the tinkering back in Jessa's comfy trailer. The Lab Sigma, making all kinds of awesome techs. One of these is a series of weapons that react to our divine power and use them without revealing our natures. We call it Godwielders. Yeah! I came up with that name. A grenade launcher from this series appeared into my hands and carefully took aim.

A controllable grenade shot from the weapon, streaking a trail of snow-white light. Jessa and I kinda agreed on the Yin Yang thing. He's the darkness and I would be the light. He's Evil and I'm Good. At least that's the advice of our fellow Tal'ro deities. We have to take on our own myths for the sake of our mortal followers. Boy, did we make myths.

Well, since we lost the Sankrhea, we've been out on our own, doing what we love to do. I detonated the grenade right in the heart of the horde. Bright light flooded everywhere and the undead fell in droves. That was easy. Normally I would take my sweet time beating the holy hell out of them but I didn't want any casualties or property damage with the people of Fallstead.

My holy light caused undead to fall from the skies like dead flies. Jessica doesn't seem to have a hard time ferrying the souls, skipping around like a child. Hansel and Alice did their thing. Alice fired shot and rocket after shot and rocket while Hansel's claws and winds tore them apart. I can see these Eidolons are quite effective. And ruthless too. I continued to fire grenade after grenade until it was like the sun came down from the skies. This Harrowing had a lifespan of only ten minutes. Alice's animal friends and Gretel protected me from the ones attacking from behind. I don't know what Gretel puts in her basket but it makes up for an excellent bludgeoning weapon.

"Did we get them all?" I asked up at Hansel and Alice. "Hai! Not even that scary glowing mist remained!" Alice said cheerfully. "Yay! We did it!" Jessica the Reaper said. She, Alice and Gretel did a little dance together in celebration. "Jess, do me a favor and tell Jessa to investigate the Shadow Isles. We wanna know how bad it is. And thank you for your help" I said gratefully. She gave a happy salute and disappeared in a second. Alice and Hansel came down on the ground.

"We're officially safe and sound!" Hansel declared, thumping his chest proudly. I smiled at him and patted his head. Then the most adorable thing happened. His ears quivered, his tail wagged wildly and he looked absolutely blissful as I patted his head. "Master!" he cried as he flung himself at my midriff. Alice and Gretel threw themselves at me and demanded the same reward as well and I humored them. "That was unbelievable." a voice said from behind. I turned around to see the village elder coming to me.

He looked stunned and, at the same time, aghast. "You took care of it all!" he said as if he could scarcely believe it. "We were just lucky. That was just an excursion. They've attacked you before and they knew you were relatively helpless. They were just here on a harvesting." I said to him. The elder looked at me with horrified eyes. "Harvesting? What, these things think we are wheat?" he said in a whisper.

"Indeed. These things are amassing their numbers, wanting to become stronger. The dead are marching, sir, and they want scores of the living joining their ranks." I said. He staggered back as if he received a blow. "What do we do?" he asked himself. Before he could have a nervous breakdown, I decided to step in. "I think we have just the right tool for this, sir. Don't worry." I assured him, laying a solid hand on his trembling shoulders. He calmed down as I knew he would. "Thank you. Please, just a moment." the elder said.

We watched from a distance as the elder reassured the extremely relieved villagers. I had to look away from the intense looks of gratitude the villagers were throwing my way. The children looked with wide eyes at the flying whales and the colorfully-dressed Eidolons. After some time, the elder came back to us and ushered us to a pavilion overlooking Fallstead's bountiful fields. The two of us sat at the table while the Eidolons looked out in wonder at the sprawling grounds.

"We have lived here for many years. It will be a burden to convince the others to leave here. Our parents, their parents before them and their parents before them called Fallstead their home. I understand you are from this mythical Earth City. Could you perchance be of help to be a protectorate of theirs?" the elder asked. So he's heard the news. Jessa can definitely help with that.

"I have connections with the President's son. I can get him to consider it but it'll be ultimately up to him." I said. I must've said the wrong response he hoped to hear because the old man had a downcast look. "But I do have something that can help with your undead problems." I said. He looked up, suddenly hopeful. "I have a rare plant called a Holy Tree. It has very strong protective and restorative magics. Its leaves, fruits and branches and roots carry a lesser version of its magic. You could use to make amulets. What I'll give you is just a sapling. It'll take around sixty years to fully grow. But it's more than enough to protect you and your people." I said.

He suddenly looked dejected. "I am sure such a rare find would not come cheap. I am afraid we have little to pay for it." he said quietly. I smiled gently at him. "You can pay me with your harvest. I'll have someone visit here once a month to check up on you and get my share of your harvest." I said. The elder looked up, hardly believing my offer. I gave him a sharp look. "It's gonna take you sixty years to pay that off plus six more years for my services but I'll be considerate." I said sternly. He nodded, smiled and held out a hand. "We have a deal then. Fallstead is grateful for your kindness." he said.

I looked at how the Eidolons wanted to roam around the place but obediently kept to my side. "You can have a go, kids." I said. No sooner when I said that, they shot in different directions. Even my Dreamy Double Flying Whales took a leisurely stroll. "Well then, I'm Jessie of Mystery Case Solvers Group. I'm here on behalf of your request. Sir, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. We're very interested with this undead force. They've growing stronger these past years." I said.

The old man nodded grimly. "I am Remus Velroncia of Fallstead. My family has led our people for more than ten generations but that awful night was nothing compared to the plagues that visited this land before…" he started. I leaned forward and clasped my hands together. He looked like he saw hell itself.

Basically, it happened around their harvest eve. Fallstead worship nature, especially the land that provides their families all they need. It was a strange sight. An all-enveloping glowing sickly green mist crawled from beyond the seas. It was a strange mist that brought with it a deep foreboding.

Minutes later, the first screams arose. By the time the alarm was sounded, the entire town was crawling with these deformed beings, emaciated corpses that moved and hungered for the living. It would seem they weren't guided by a darker spirit. The ones that visited here were just the grunts. The villagers defended themselves but they were outnumbered three to one at least. It was pure miracle that led to their survival. The elder said that when daybreak arrived, the mist receded and the horrors that didn't make it to the mist in time dissolved in the first rays. Interesting. I find that very interesting.

The battle that night saw sixty-seven of the two-hundred and eight residents dead and the rest were wounded or traumatized within an inch of their lives. They held out until the very end. When the dawn arrived, the villagers were horrorstruck. They buried and lamented over their dead but the fear of the dark encroachers returning occupied their mind.

When one of the only two traders who know Fallstead's location came for his tri-monthly trade with the town, he found out about what happened and recommended writing to the famed mystery solvers group from a mythical city. And thus they sent a delegate. "We're sorry we couldn't come here in time. We were neck-deep in another mystery." I said apologetically. The elder waved my apology aside. "Your timing was impeccable. You arrived here just in time. You saved us." he said gratefully.

I nodded as I sunk deep into thought. _We gotta attack the Shadow Isles. They're getting mighty restless._ I said to Jessa. His response came in seconds. _Just population control, not outright annihilation. Dunno what will happen. I'll be working on it. Just leave it to me. Nessie's classes are worse than yours. Imma send you the folder. LOLZ._ He responded. I think he's celebrating or something. I know he's got a lot of difficulties back in this History world. I think it's about History.

Anyhoo, I stood up and my host followed suit. "I will be returning to Earth City for a moment. I'll be back with the sapling." I said. The elder nodded. The Eidolons noticed me and rushed to my side. "Kids, I'll be back very soon. I just need a moment to get something. While I'm gone protect this place, okay?" I said. Alice, Hansel and Gretel nodded, firing an enthusiastic salute.

I closed my eyes and focused. When I opened again, I was at my office back in Earth City. I sunk back on my chair as I mentally perused through my storage dimension. Jessa and I share one so it's quite a hassle going through millions of things at the same time. There! I finally found a Holy Tree sapling. This is the thing I'm going to give the people in Fallstead. This is something that will help them recover and remain relatively peaceful. The sapling materialized in my hand. It was a normal-looking plant crisscrossed with veins of golden light.

This isn't actually something we made. It's an almost extinct species and the reason why it isn't is because we have the last ten remaining. Jessa and I put our god power into it so its survival is guaranteed. Now this is the only Holy Tree to ever appear in the mortal world for the first time in eons. I just hope that unlike its wasted homeland, this one will survive. When it's safe for this species to thrive again, we'll be planting them again all over Runeterra.

Maybe I should plant some of these in my Azuria and Jessa should plant some in his Lore. If you're wondering, yes, we've been the proverbial Noah's Ark. We've been saving extinct species of plants and animals and storing them into our dimension for safekeeping.

Right now, we're holding a grand total of 417,201 species of plants and animals, magical and mundane, predating all the way back to the time where Runeterra was good enough to sire microbial life. Well, someone's gotta save them. It ain't there fault to begin with. They weren't the ones who keep tripping the Apocalypse alarm _(Which, by the way, you wouldn't believe how many people keep doing that. Mortals, I swear, they never learn)_. They're just innocent bystanders.

I closed my eyes again and reappeared in Fallstead. I was gone not more than five minutes. "You have returned!" the elder said, climbing down the pavilion. The flying whales and Eidolons were swarmed over by a huge number of children, playing games and admiring their colorful appearances. The Fallsteadians stopped and stared at the potted plant in my hands. It was a fragile thing and it was a plant none of them recognized.

Each Fallsteadian grows up with love for the land and all her children. They grow up alongside the art of herbalism of their elders and listen to the stories and knowledge of their mentors. So it was quite a surprise at seeing this strange plant. It was a leafy green thing laced with veins of molten light, it produced the gentle soothing sound of chimes as it danced to the breeze and radiated an aura of indescribable serenity.

"Behold, the Holy Tree." I said. The other elders of the town came forward, eagerly looking at the plant with as much veneration as curiosity. "Is this it?" Remus asked, eyes wide. "Yes, plant it in the middle of your town and it will generate enough protection to cover all of Fallstead. You must take good care of it." I said.

I watched in amusement as the elders took the pot from my hands, hands quivering. They could feel the holiness emanating from the sapling but this was nothing compared to our aura should we want to turn it on. They started off a religious ceremony as they gathered tools and took the sapling to the middle of their fields. I agree with their choice. The Holy Tree agrees most when surrounded by other plant life. Plus Fallstead's fields are naturally irrigated by the winding brooks and streams. Instead of redirecting them, the Fallsteadians chose to build around them. It served them well as they always have this bountiful harvest. We watched as they planted the Holy Tree in their most sincere respects. Something caught my attention. There at the gates of the small graveyard, someone stood there, watching, observing. My eyes widened when I realized who it is and I felt like fainting.

 **AT LAST! AT LONG, LONG, LONG LAST!** **ABOUT GODDAMN TIME!**

We've been around for eons and we never encountered one goddamn Champion! **AND I HAVE THE HONOR OF BEING THE FIRST ONE TO ENCOUNTER ONE! HAH! BRAGGING RIGHTS, YES!** "Wait a minute." I said as I strode towards the graveyard. The Eidolons followed me, Gretel holding unto my trench coat while Hansel hovered protectively around her while Alice and her companions skipped ahead. That Champion didn't seem to register anything, didn't think itself visible to my eyes, thinking nothing was out of the ordinary. Imagine their surprise when I came to stand right in front of them and smiled.

"Hello, Kindred." I said.

000

 **NESSIE**

I was grinning like a Cheshire Cat and squealing like a little girl for five minutes now.

Jessie and Jessa somehow managed to do something entirely unexpected. Somehow, someway, their actions managed to unlock a Player achievement. It's called Eternal Legends and the two dimwits are still scratching their heads as to what exactly triggered this one. Anyhoo, the effects of Eternal Legends is that it allows affected Players to **OWN** their Player boons.

You see there is this Player mechanic called Challenge. Basically, Challenge will allow a Player to challenge another, like PVP. It can be any kind of challenge, from a fight-fight, a contest of intelligence or creativity, a talent competition or something utterly silly and ridiculous. Before a Challenge could begin, both sides usually agree upon the reward. There is a huge list of rewards but Players challenging other Players usually mean that they want something more specific. They want your Player boons. It could be a Soulbound Power, a Soulbound Gift _(Which covers CYOAs and other bonuses)_ , a Soulbound Fate _(These are distinct personal mini-universe building)_ or a Soulbound Companion _(They can be Existences, Soulguards, The Guardian Pantheon, Vigilants, Titans, Unspeakables, Onmiverse Incorporated, Eternals, Most Exalteds)_. You're only allowed to turn down so many Challenges at a time and usually when someone Challenges you, they're pretty well-prepared and well-informed about you. Yeah, life's hard.

Anyway, just because it was granted unto you doesn't mean it can't taken away from you. Challenges prove that. Now, what the effect of **OWNING** a Player boon does is that **OWNED** Player boons cannot be taken away from you by any means. You name is stamped all over that thing. YYYEEEAAAHHH! That, and **OWNED** Player boons can grow and change on their own, developing more new exciting features and adventures and vastly improving existing ones!

The Eternal Legends Player achievement allowed us to **OWN** three Player boons for our own. What makes it so OP and awesome in my opinion is that it can shared with the rest of the party if a Player belongs to a party. And guess what? Our little group of buddy-buddy weirdoes is in a party! Don't know who named the party "Real Biatches" but I will wring their necks when I do. We're already maxed so no one else is gonna be entering our party. Until the next party level-up, I guess.

Anyhoo…

Jessa's plan was taking amazing traction. Guardians VERSUS Forces of Darkness has launched without warning in the Imagination Unleashed website, sponsored by the Little Lands itself.

People who downloaded the game within the first hour and played it has reached over 500,000 and counting. It has literally taken the Imagination Unleashed website by storm.

The site's prominent critics are singing praises to it sky-high. Jessa and I wracked our brains to deliver this one. We fashioned it as close as we could to the Eternal Battlefields. Jessa covered the standard RPG classes while Jessie and I came up with unique ones. Okay, maybe Jessie's ideas were way too OP. Jessa took one long look at it and gave me the choice of either becoming Aurelion Sol or The Evil Overlord of The Doom Bots. "Someone's gotta keep them in line." he said simply.

He had to snap his fingers in front of my face because I was also amazed the golden crystal, looking much like the glow of both sunset and sunrise, that came with the message. Jessa explained out that this is Jessie's divine energy made solid. It can be any matter or shape they wanted but crystal was the main thing Jessie preferred. Jessa's took the form of flame that was green, black and purple, reminiscent of Disney's Maleficent's fire. I watched in awe as Jessa crushed Jessie's crystal and combined it with his, transforming both powers into a powerful perpetual magical matrix. This was going to be the well of magic from which all Players draw power from. It was powerful enough that it can create and power demigods by the thousands.

And demigods by the thousands it would be since Jessa is already extracting the game from the Imaginary and imbuing it into a power capable of transforming people into powerful Players. Jessa was going to make sure that this power will never fall into the wrong hands. He said in tribute to Earth's rotten political systems, we would prefer to choose the youths since they're more idealistic and easy to mold into heroes given enough guidance, time and training. That doesn't mean we'll be choosing only from that audience though.

Jessa, as Nallis Neruvian Nox, chose people who worked hard to help themselves, their family and their loved ones, people who were kindhearted, people who valued knowledge and wisdom, people who bleed for selfless causes, people who seem to be born in the wrong era or are ahead of their time, people with functional common sense and code of ethics, people who retained their childhood spirit and imagination and the freaks, weirdoes and social rebels.

Jessie, as Demacia, chose people who were brave and heroic, people who took on the roles of selfless protectors and guardians, people who rebelled against society's unbelievable expectations and traditions, people who embraced the arts _(Singing, dancing, acting, drawing, painting, molding, sculpting, writing, etc.)_ , people who loved to explore and are free spirits, people who are bad on the outside but are really good on the inside, people who are misunderstood, people who will do anything for their loved ones or people they value even at the expense of becoming the villain and people who don't have the opportunity to spread their wings.

Anyway, where was I? Oh, right! My choice for a Champion role, yeah!

Well, it was a no-brainer now, was it? Of course, I chose the Teemoing. This is kinda smart since we need someone to watch over the ton of new players coming in. I was thinking of something along the lines that our new champions should come from groups very close to us, loyal and faithful and won't be on the list of things that would want to betray our cause. Besides, I read the damn thing and all I saw was OP, OP, OP, OP, OP and OP.

That's when Jessa came up with the idea of finding worthy people, in Earth City or beyond, and see if they're worthy of it. We're leaning on taking in teenagers though as they could be shaped more easily. We're not making soldiers here, we're making heroes, that much is pretty clear to me. But sometimes, Jessa told me, guidance isn't enough and even the most gifted students go badly. He told me that they've seen a lot of that drama over the long course of their existence. He intends to forge our heroes both inside and outside _(Mind, body and spirit if you will)_ , taking turns with each phase so there would be balance. If that didn't work, there was always that sneaky subconscious manipulation and compulsion.

I know.

I shivered when he said that straight to my face with a calm expression. Anyhoo, I'm glad to have two presences in the battlefield. One astral projection would take command of SC2 while the other is The Evil Overlord of The Doom Bots.

And instead of taking it from the Imaginary and bringing it here, Jessa decided to step it up by pouring his and Jessie's divine power into it, actually actualizing it in the real world. For now, he said, the Jessies will take care of its upkeep but when the time comes that I myself ascend to godhood, I'll have to donate some of my own. Sounded fair to me, made me scared a little bit and made me question how my life came to this point. He assured me that the journey of Tal'ro wasn't even remotely dangerous. It was just like climbing Mount Targon in the retconned lore. Oh, yeah, no danger at all. I think his definition of danger has changed as well. But he looking at me with such confidence and trust that I couldn't point out the loophole in his idea.

Yeah, by the way, I'm sure you were wondering what's happening over at the Eternal Battlefields. Well, it all started when Jessa gained the knowledge how to copy and reverse-engineer Beelzebub's spells. It's the one that made the undead-spitting chasm, it's called Hellbourne and it's just one of the one hundred effects the spell could manifest. Incidentally, Hellbourne is a high-tier magic Jessa said from a system of magic called Armageddon World. And as if to make it scarier than it sounds, Jessa said Armageddon World isn't a Soulbound Power, just one of many powers a Chosen One can pick on the way.

Which led Jessa to believe that Beelzebub is a Chosen One as he knows that Soulbound Powers are exclusive to Players only. And Armageddon World is a tree accessible to Chosen Ones but veteran Players can access it through several unknown means, usually entailing a ton of hard work.

Great. Nessie, what have you gotten yourself into? Jessa admitted to himself that he wasn't strong enough to perform that kind of spell yet but in the future he could. For now, he tolerated the insufferable presence of the weakling undead in the Eternal Battlefields, going as far as imbuing his Boss Villains with a steady power supply so they could field more minions and be twice as durable and efficient. Jessa's response to Beelzebub was tripling the number of fielded Villains.

With me joining as The Evil Overlord of The Doom Bots, Beelzebub will have to come up with another plan. And he did. Jessa cursed so colorfully when Beelzebub stepped from the portal and performed that spell himself. In an instant, all of Jessa's RA2 forces were dragged and frozen in time, caught within a temporal anomaly.

The only way to break the spell was to destroy the crystal that anchored the spell to this world. And you bet the Generals of Darkness wasted no time in making sure it was safely hidden in their most fortified and heavily guarded fortress. In one swift blow, Beelzebub had taken out the most relevant of Jessa's presence in the battlefield. Jessa, however, has a darker form of revenge in mind. He says he's developing a spell that will banish Beelzebub from this world forever. Beelzebub tried to do the same thing to me but for some reason, failed in it.

Jessa theorizes that this is an innate protection offered by the hivemind, which made me freak out with happiness. With Jessa's RA2 forces out of the war for the time being, I have to step up. SC2 army under me is taking all the hits and I can't begin to say how awesome it is that Jessa modded my army so much. I can't wait to get my hands on Kerrigan and Dehaka.

On the good news, Jessa decided against storming the fortress. He decided to leave it to me as I wish. So while there's nothing to do here, nothing interesting is happening, let's take a trip into the Eternal Battlefields. Into the eyes of the Guardians themselves, their disciples and the common soldiers who've laid down their lives in a last bid of protecting their world and the future of their children.

Drum roll, please! Still gonna be my perspective but it's nice to see it through their views as well.

PERSEPHONE PROMISED THIS WOULD BE A VERY LONG ONE!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

PRAISE NESSIE!

 **THE ETERNAL BATTLEFIELDS**

When the news of Belzeebub's dark magic effectively taking out half of Nallis Neruvian Nox's forces reached Daerik's ears, he merely shrugged. Daerik's already seen too much shit to give a care. He was already a broken man. When he signed up for this war, he didn't count on the horrors he would see on the battlefield. He's fought it for hundred years or more, he stopped counting a long time ago. He's seen a lot of dark shit, saw many friends, allies and loved ones die in the battle. This war's cost too many lives, too much destruction.

Frantic whispers and fearful ones dominated the Guardians camp, casting a pallid fear amongst their ranks. Everyone was counting on The Cat God's forces. Daerik would admit that he owed that much to The Cat God. What remained of his friends was saved more than ten times by the Villains of The Cat God. And it was The Cat God that called The Lady of Masks into the war.

The Lady of Masks. Daerik's didn't know how to make of this new female enigma. He knows she commands her horrific legion from a dark mountain that's appeared right into the border of enemy territory. It just appeared overnight as if it has been there all this time. It's not far from the Guardians main camp and is in fact now considered a critical location for the Guardians. Daerik's seen her minions. Monsters, like the ones they are fighting, more disturbing than any of the Generals of Darkness commands. Their presence in the battlefield is some kind of psychological weapon against the Forces of Darkness.

Many can attest to the fact that their appearance has caused more than one charge of the Darkness breaking in their sheer terror of getting away from the horde. In the absence of The Cat God's firepower, her armies work double to make up for it. The Guardians are relieved to find that The Cat God and the newly introduced Lady of Masks have a bottomless desire to win this war. Daerik heard it was because their world would be next should their world fall.

Daerik was thankful that the newcomers afforded them time to be away from the battlefield, to regain their strength and gather themselves up. In fact, Nallis Neruvian Nox and The Lady of Masks insisted on it, going as far as to threaten the other Guardians. Now that news made Daerik smile a bit though it was just a twitch of his lips. "The Endwar is coming and we can't afford your soldiers marching like overcooked noodles!" they cried in outrage. They've combined forces to become the whiniest nuisances the Guardians ever came across. An exaggeration even came that the Sleeping Giant stirred as if annoyed enough to wake up and shut up the loudmouths. So the new schedule for each division was given posthaste. And just this morning, news abound that The Lady of Masks dedicated an aspect of hers to manifest into the battle.

It is said that the almighty aspect would take centuries to manifest but her endless legions would arrive first and prepare this world for her coming. Disciples and soldiers watched in awe as hordes of puny-looking armored minions march from many portals that have appeared all over the outside of the camp overnight. This aspect's lieutenants appeared as well and they proved to be strong new assets. The aspect's minions proved to be dumb and stupid but they were three times more numerous than the minions of the Bottomless Maw and they were moderately stronger than the Bottomless Maw's minions. They have won disadvantageous encounters through sheer force of numbers and relentlessness. The lieutenants were fanatics, likable enough when outside the battlefield, but turn into absolute inquisitors when unleashed upon the enemy.

Daerik smiled. He's seen Nallis Neruvian Nox with his own eyes, disbelieved that a fragile-looking boy who looks more like a budding lady could be the one who's unleashed so much woe unto the Forces of Darkness. He's seen The Lady of Masks too. She was an intangible humanoid thing, resembling a hint of a female human's form but something alien and otherworldly too, only her shimmering outline against space was visible.

They've energized the Guardians into redoubling their efforts. Servants of The Cat God also littered the camp. They were clowns, men and women of the funny trade who've made it their mission to bring a little laughter and joy back into the camp. Their playthings and crafts seem to come alive, more to provide laughter and goodwill. But Nallis Neruvian Nox found a role for those playthings as vigilant eyes of spies and saboteurs sneaking their way inside the Guardians Camp.

The Cat God promised more of his people in the future. There was already that demented fair standing where his entrenched base used to be. The minions it spawned were demented, crazy and outright brutal in their dealings with the enemy. Daerik had not seen for himself these acts but he did know some of the most battle-hardened veterans puked when they saw it with their own eyes.

Daerik's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of six more people. It was a hotbed of skilled warriors with centuries of experience and war to hone their skills.

000

 **Daerik** of the Fallen Titan had the perk of Flawless and the skill of Legendary Strike. He had the artifact of Titan's Ring and Nameless Wisdom. He camped with the Behemoths. His nemesis is the Dragonliche.

 **Amelia** of the Glorious Galleon had the perk of Artillery, the flaw of Stormy Skies and the skill of Evasive Maneuvers. She had the artifact of Djinn's Bangle. She camped with the Generals. Her nemesis is the Black Queen.

 **Lok** of the Nameless Hero had the perk of Inspirational Speaker, the flaw of Standard Issue and the skill of Invigorating Words. He had the artifact of General's Drum. He camped with the Nameless. His nemesis is the Nightlord. _Morin's older twin brother._

 **Morin** of the Nameless Hero had the perk of Wrath of God, the flaw of Standard Issue and the skill of Rally. He had the artifact of Nameless Wisdom. He camped with the Nameless. His nemesis is the Nightlord. _Lok's younger twin brother._

 **Mamel** of the Crumbling Colossus had the perk and flaw of Mobile Fortress and the skill of Siege Mode. He had the artifact of Glorious Cannon. _Colossi normally never left the frontlines because they're the first critical line of defense and play a very key role in staving off the Forces of Darkness but even they can now leave the frontlines because of The Cat God and The Lady of Masks._ He camped with the Dark Ones. His nemesis is the Bottomless Maw.

 **Ren** of the Laughing Djinn had the perk of Razor Wind, the flaw of Fits of Laughter and the skill of Air Blades. He had the artifact of Dark Shard. He camped with the Dark Ones. His nemesis is the Mother of Monsters.

 **Erth** of the Corvid had the perk of Hooded Crow, the flaw of Jay and the skill of Jackdaw. She had the artifact of Djinn's Bangle and Glorious Cannon. She camped with the Nameless. Her nemesis is the Dragonliche.

000

Each of these people Daerik would fight to the death to protect in the name of his patron. Their little group was incomplete for five others were away on important missions. They were his last friends, the only ones to survive this long. Others had died a long time ago, including his beloved Kira. Had she waited two months more, The Cat God would've arrived with his Villains and armies and significantly increased everyone's rate of survival. Daerik sighed. "Something wrong, Der?" Erth asked, still in her favorite form: a murder of crows. And she calls him "Der" and everyone else followed that. "Nothing." Daerik said. His friends looked at each other and then shrugged. Daerik was always too intense for their tastes.

They couldn't follow or match up the oozing coolness from him. Compared to him, they were at least a hundred years younger in their service to the war. They sat down around Daerik and began talking about the new goings-on in the camp. "Did you see The Overlord's minions? They're plain crazy!" Ren said. That's what they call one of the aspects of The Lady of Masks, The Overlord.

"Indeed. They seem so excited at the prospect of dying for their master." Erth said sarcastically. "The Champions are insufferable." Amelia said. "I know, right?!" Lok and Morin said at the same time. "Why? What happened?" Daerik asked, suddenly interested. Everyone looked at him. "Gods, you gotta come outside, man. You're holed inside your tent the whole damn time." Ren said in exasperation. "What happened?" Daerik repeated.

Amelia shook her head. "I didn't hear it directly. I was on my galleon, you see? But then comes this fool, a fanatic equal to the False Prophet's followers, spouting about laying down our lives for the glory of The Overlord. Sounded so dumb to everyone. When he charged, everyone stood back. Guess what happened? He vaporized an entire party by himself." Amelia shared. The group gasped while Daerik snorted.

"At least he has power to back up his bragging." Mamel said. "Which one is that?" Lok asked. "The floating man. Creepy-looking dude. Feet never touches the ground, purple-colored magics. Comes with all that skittering things. Opens these dimensions and rifts in battle." Ren said. Amelia rolled her eyes. "He was there, laughing the whole time." she said in exasperation. "I can't help it!" Ren insisted.

He remembered that scene and immediately went down on a debilitating fit of laughter. "Keeps him happy." Daerik muttered. "All those magical phenomenon happening when they're around? I think enemies will have a hard time dealing with them." Amelia said. "Why? What happens when you are around them?" Daerik asked. Amelia struggled for words.

"It's hard. But one time, I saw that creepy graveyard angel statue thing with the super-creepy dead plant corpse things? I saw her come around with unkindness of ravens, tornadoes, ghost riders and beams of light around her. Changes every day, I hear." Amelia shared. Daerik whistled. The Cat God and The Lady of Masks sure are formidable opponents. They keep bringing new challenges every day for the Forces of Darkness. "What have you heard about The Lady's monsters?" Daerik asked.

"Only that they are reliable allies. Sure, they look worse than the Darkness but they are quite trustworthy as trustworthy goes." Mamel admitted. Daerik only blinked at them. "Daerik, we know you're the best Titan in service and have the skills and the iron balls to prove it but you gotta let it go, man. It'll eat you up in the end." Ren said, shaking his head as he said it. "We worry about you." Lok added sincerely. Daerik's friends looked at him with heavy concern.

Daerik sighed. "I am fine. Do not worry about me." he said softly, knowing full well it was a lie. As he said this, his eyes were downcast. His friends sighed. "I've heard some pretty intense rumor though." Erth said after some time, attempting to banish the awkward silence. "Do share." Amelia said. "I heard a rumor that The Cat God is taking on human bodies, multiple bodies, and signing himself as a disciple of the Guardians." Erth said. This earned a bout of disbelief.

"I know. I didn't believe it myself. I heard it was all part of a spell. A way, rumor holds, to empower the remaining the Guardians tantamount to the number of his or her followers and a way to bring back even the dead ones." Erth said. "WHAT?!" came the outcry of more than just the voices of the people inside Daerik's tent. Many people, disciples and common soldiers alike, poked their heads into the tent. This was perhaps the most interesting thing they've ever heard for years. "Where did you hear this from?" Daerik asked, masking his excitement.

"From the sphinxes! They've intercepted some kind of spy. I don't know how the spy came with this information but that's the song he sung." Erth said. Daerik fell into contemplation as the tent and everyone outside it fell into excited chatter. The rumors, Daerik knew, would spread like wildfire and would be known to literally everyone by sundown. "Continue." Daerik said. He didn't have to say it because Erth was practically bouncing with excitement. "As you know, The Cat God is limited in our world. He can only do so much outside his world and very little when this far away a world." she said. Everyone nodded.

"Now he's designed a spell called the Ancestral Ascension. Only he knows to use it so instead of sending a follower of his, he makes several bodies, specifically one for each Guardian, and pose as a disciple. As long as he remains in connection with that Guardian through the link of power between us and maintaining the ritual's power, it's possible that not only can he empower the Guardian and their disciples but also resurrect the original Guardian. Or so the sphinxes tell me." Erth said. "If that were true, would not the Guardians already leapt at the offer?" Daerik pointed out.

Erth immediately pounced. "That's the thing! The Guardians don't know about it because The Cat God knows they wouldn't approve." she said. "What?" Lok and Morin said. "It's origins is dark and forbidden, borne of the writhing outsiders in the void between worlds. It involves mass-sacrifice of the enemy and other dark practices." Erth said. The disciples and soldiers nodded in understanding, knowing perfectly why Nallis Neruvian Nox kept it a secret. "He'll be kicked out in no time." a voice sagely said. Everyone nodded. Then they jerked when they realized who it belonged to. They didn't know how such a loud and showy figure such as the Laughing Djinn himself could escape their notice but he sat on the air right behind Daerik who nearly jumped up. He looked at the faces in front of him. "We are so going to shut up about this." the Laughing Djinn said. Everyone nodded.

"But is it really possible? Is the spell workable?" Daerik asked. "If it's Nallis Neruvian Nox, it will but it's gonna cost so much." the Laughing Djinn said. "And The Lady of Masks, what is her part in it?" Mamel asked. "I guess she's in charge of collecting volunteers." Erth said. Everyone looked sick. "I don't know how they're doing it but if they're carting the Darkness off the war for some sinister purpose, won't we have noticed already?" Lok pointed out. "They will be noticed when they want to be noticed. At least it is pointed at our foes but who really knows what dark plans those two plan?" the Laughing Djinn said.

"Maybe you should ask them." a new voice piped in calmly. This time, even Daerik jumped up. It came from the two people they were speculating so much on. The Cat God and The Lady of Masks themselves, floating in midair as if nothing in the world was wrong. "TRIPLE N!" the Laughing Djinn boomed. He would've scooped The Cat God into his bear hug if The Cat God didn't freeze him in place first.

"Is it true?" Erth asked. Lok and Morin gave her a panicked look. The Cat God gave a silent nod to The Lady of Masks. She was a shimmering intangible thing in the space she occupied. "Yeah, but those are only rumors. Jess- I mean my friend here is determined to wage a personal war against Beelzebub. He's creating a spell that will banish him forever." The Lady of Masks boasted, her voice was a wellspring of fae mischief. Everyone fell silent. "How?" was the most dominant question. "It's top secret. Not even I know how he plans to pull it off but he has an edge." The Lady of Masks said. "Ooohhh! Do tell!" the Laughing Djinn said, knowing a delicious secret when he heard one. "He came into possession of a lock of hair that belongs to Beelzebub. With just the right spell, he can send him packing." The Lady of Masks said proudly. The Cat God nodded his head confidently, slyly. A hush fell upon the warriors.

"Why ain't he talkin'?" the Laughing Djinn asked. "Oh, that's just an astral projection. He's neck-deep into the ritual as we speak." The Lady of Masks said. The Laughing Djinn look dejected. "By the way, 41st squad, you're being summoned to the Evil Carnival. We have an important assignment for you. You report tomorrow night." The Lady of Masks said.

Squad 41st… That was Daerik's team.

000

It was exactly two more hours before midnight…

Daerik and his friends crossed the battle-scarred land leading to the rocky hill where The Cat God's extension base once stood and where now an eerie demented carnival rose. It was always a moonlit night here in this world, ever since the Darkness arrived. There was a time that the moonlight was a catalyst for romance but not it served as a reminder of the Nightlord's lurking influence in every shadow and dark crevasse.

Daerik did not need any more hints. They would be crossing into Darkness territory to do some major sabotage. "The Lady of Masks sure does boast of The Cat God's plan." Mamel commented. "Information warfare. If what she says is true, then there is a reason why she is flaunting that information out in the open." Daerik said. "What's that?" his friends asked.

"The Cat God is luring in a spy in our midst." Daerik said. Everyone froze at the revelation. Even Amelia's skybarge stopped in its flight. "Do you really think that someone could slip past even the sphinxes?" Erth asked. "I do not know for certain but there must be a reason why The Cat God and The Lady of Masks does so. They can see things the Guardians themselves are blind to." Daerik said. He was suddenly amazed at his own daring.

When the looming cemetery-esque carnival appeared, Daerik's sense of foreboding confirmed it for in front of the heavy iron gates was an army of The Overlord's minions and five of The Overlord's lieutenants. "About time." said a suited teenage boy in a futuristic armor. "That's Ezreal." Ren said. There was that mage person with the dimension magic and skittering things. "Malzahar." Ren supplied. There also that unnerving corpse-plant statue woman. "Zyra." Ren whispered. There was a massive monster of chitin and claws and a huge all-consuming maw. "Cho'Gath." Ren said. There was a warrior-woman whose armor, sword and shield looked like it was hewn from sunlight. "Leona." Ren said.

"Do you know everyone?" Daerik muttered. "You're joining us?" Leona asked politely as she approached. Except Daerik here, everyone knew the warrior-woman could call down the wrath of the sun. She also appeared to be quite well-mannered and strong as any paragon Titan out there. That veneer would slip though if her master, The Lady of Masks or her aspect The Overlord, is insulted and she would quickly become a merciless witchhunter in a heartbeat.

Gentleman Cho'Gath didn't speak much but they knew he was capable of human speech. His size alone made him rival the Colossi but it was his ferocity and hunger that made him a force to be reckoned with in the battlefield. He looked ill-fit in his overgrown suit _(Naturally no one had the nerve to say that to his face)_ but, man, does he have a spiffy hat.

Overlord Malzahar was insufferable, always spouting religious shit, always trying to convert you into Teemoism but he was reliable when the situation called for it. Attending him always was a bottomless swarm of unsettling monsters called Voidlings.

Haunted Zyra was unnervingly quiet, always tending to her graves and dead plants, but she was known to be protective and a walking safe zone and allies would flock to her to turn a bad turn of events into an advantageous one. She rarely spoke in very few words but could communicate very clearly through actions and body language alone. Plus, she's an avid Halloween enthusiast, ringleader of a growing Halloween Forever movement in the Guardians ranks.

Pulsefire Ezreal was proud, defiant and possessed of insufferable sense of superiority and confidence. For some reasons, female disciples and soldiers were reduced into giddy schoolgirl mush whenever he's around. His arrogance would be totally unbearable if it wasn't so justified.

Leona had two modes: a protective, lovable, strong, independent, reliable, loyal and caring one-woman bunker and a freaking inquisitor who will burn any witch she comes across _(And by witch, I totally mean anyone or anything who opposes or insults her Overlord)_.

All of them were different from one another but they shared a burning loyalty and devotion to The Overlord and they were very passionate about its cause. It was a thankful coincidence that the cause is the Guardians and their victory. Each one of them radiated a superior intensity of power, a power no doubt fueled by The Overlord. They were strong in the battlefield and Daerik knew for himself that the news was no exaggeration at all. Something about them made his skin crawl. He knew for himself that he'd rather face ten Dragonliches than them in the battlefield, even if he did hear about Ezreal destroying three instantly in a huge blast of energy.

"Is everyone here?" came an echoing voice within Daerik's head. It was an ethereal woman's voice, caressing and comforting, filling Daerik with forgotten warmth. He had not felt like this since he had Kira in his arms in those long cold nights. Immediately, the Champions fell on their knees, each one had the expression of a saint having a vision. The minions had the same posture, more exaggerated and humbling than the Champions. "Hello, everyone. I am The Overlord. I'll be guiding you tonight to our objective." the voice said. So The Overlord was female? Huh. Daerik figured she would be since she served The Lady of Masks.

"With my servants and your help, we'll be infiltrating Otan in the northern Darkness territories. My minions will provide you cover, exploit the chaos they will create to slip through. My Champions will be assisting you in this endeavor." The Overlord said, her voice like a spoken love song. "What will be doing in Otan? What is there to warrant this expedition?" Daerik heard himself asking. His heart lurched but his body gave no sign of his fear, his eyes traveling almost in a bored manner to the kneeling Champions and minions. To his surprise, they weren't glaring at him or radiating extreme hostility.

"It's alright, child, have no fear. My Lady of Masks asks a simple favor. There is a relic in Otan that Nallis Neruvian Nox requires, a powerful piece of witchcraft of your world. He seeks the magic and the knowledge of your magical craft to bolster his presence in your world." The Overlord said. The disciples looked at each other in alarm. "I believe your people call it the Grimoire of Between Worlds." The Overlord said. Alarm gave way to disbelief and shock. "The Grimoire? It exists?!" Lok and Morin exclaimed. "Hidden away for millenias. Its knowledge has served the Forces of Darkness for far too long, its magic used against your own people. It's time we take it back." The Overlord said in a sad tone. The disciples were suddenly filled with wrathful indignation. "Shall we go then?" Daerik said. "A moment. Our team is still missing a few people." The Overlord said. Daerik looked at Ren for an explanation. As usual, the disciple of the Laughing Djinn had the latest info. Amelia came down from her ship to listen in.

"Are they the newcomers?" she asked excitedly. Daerik had himself thinking he ought to spend more time outside his tent. He seemed to be behind in every news in the camp. "What newcomers?" Daerik asked. Lok and Morin rolled their eyes. "Seriously, you need to do something other than spend the whole day holed up in your tent or sparring with the Behemoths." Lok said. Daerik gave him a look that made him look sheepish. "Well, the Agents of The Conclave are coming. Some of them arrived yesterday, two weeks earlier than The Lady of Masks." Erth explained. "The Conclave?" Daerik asked. "A pantheon, a group of deity friends who decided to band together. The Cat God plus The Lady of Masks and several more unknown beings." Erth said. "Oh, here they are!" Amelia gushed, calling everyone's attention. "Oh, damn." Mamel groaned. Daerik's eyes traveled and for the first time in centuries, they widened with utter shock and disbelief.

Five people were coming towards them, talking nervously while wearing I-made-up-my-mind expressions. One of them was a startling reflection of Daerik's Kira, his lost love. The Titan froze on the spot, hardly believing his eyes, hardly moving. His teammates were quiet and their eyes trained on the coming Kira lookalike.

This Kira lookalike was a small woman with pale skin, eyes that glowed ghostly blue, wore an ancient religious garb, a necklace made of string and a tiny glass bottle inside of which was water shining brightly, a cape that looked like it was woven from souls and shadows and easily carried around a heavy shovel. Clasped in both her hands were the trusting hands of two little boys with the greenest of eyes and looked up to the others with the bright-eyed awe of a younger sibling. The fourth one was a tall lithe man whose skin shimmered with starlight, he had a pair of glowing horns on his head and his legs were that of a goat instead of a man's. The last was a perfect specimen of the male species, a skilled shadow warrior that carried the heavy air of responsibility and dependability.

"Hello!" Leona said brightly as the newcomers arrived. The Champions had orders from The Overlord to try to make the newcomers as welcome as possible. "Yeah." said the goat-like being tentatively, looking very out of place. "Welcome, fellow warriors." Malzahar said in his creepy raspy voice. Even the newcomers looked a bit unsettled. "May I introduce our allies for tonight." Zyra said and promptly introduced Daerik's team. When it was his turn, Daerik continued to stare at the gravedigger woman. So much that the woman felt like she was being cross-examined by harsh interviewers, a remnant of her former life.

"Hiya!" she said, mustering all her brightness for a moment. Darik snapped out of it and shook the woman's hand. They shared the same face but the difference was striking. Kira was a reserved woman, talented, calm, collected, almost devoid of any emotion unless warranted. She was only fiery and passionate when people she considers friends or loved ones are threatened. That, and when she was in Daerik's arms. This woman before him looked unsure, even of herself, and she looked ill-adjusted to her new surroundings. Her eyes nervously darted back and forth in an effort to avoid meeting Daerik's intense gaze. This wasn't Kira. It was just someone who looked like her. Even still, Daerik's heart lurched. Maybe it was the unmet desire to protect his woman because Kira was always more than capable of protecting herself, even if the desire was to be with a lookalike like this one.

Zyra introduced the newcomers to the Guardian disciples, her voice snapping Daerik out of it.

Drew is the shadow warrior and he was particularly talented in protecting his allies, more so than people of his same profession.

Hachi and Shippou are Harrowings, something the disciples didn't get, but their profession seems to be based on creating monsters from thin air.

The goat man is called B.C. and he would be in charge of healing people and making sure little as possible would anyone die in this mission.

The Kira lookalike is called Sierra. Apparently, she was a Yorick and her profession had great synergy with Harrowings. Though their professions overlap to most people's thinking, they were quite strong when working together.

"Here's to working with ya!" Hachi and Shippou said cheerfully. Being twins too, Lok and Morin felt a little threatened at the addition to two new siblings. And of all things, far cuter than themselves too.

"Okay, listen up, soldiers. This is a very important task. We're going to raid Belkar Fortress." Ezreal delivered it with such a deadpan voice that even Daerik did a double take. The Guardian disciples immediately began furiously whispering at each other. "THAT'S SUICIDE!" Erth exclaimed as low as she could. Built deep within the earth both as a powerfully defensive point where the Darkness can launch its deep strikes deep into Guardian territory, Belkar, better known as "Iron Ground" to the natives of this world, could only be dreamed of being penetrated. Its existence is the very definition of impregnable. It had been once a very important defense point for this world but the Darkness recognized its usefulness and became one of the first to be annexed to their territories.

"We only have one Colossus!" Amelia hissed. "Don't worry. We'll need only one." Ezreal said confidently. The disciples looked at him, cocking their heads sideways in askance. "Leave the brunt of the attack to my minions. Use the distraction to infiltrate the fortress." came The Overlord's voice. Then she immediately retracted it. "No, change of plans. Please join the fight and buy time for our infiltrators to sneak in." The Overlord said. Both disciples and The Overlord's minions looked puzzled but quickly masked their emotions. "What is it, master?" Leona asked with utmost humility. "I have found the perfect infiltrator for this." The Overlord responded, almost giggling.

There was a peal of gay laughter. "Indeed. Darkness wouldn't know what hit them." The Overlord said, pondering on things only she knew. "Please, warriors, prepare yourselves for the battle about to begin. I will give you an hour." The Overlord said. Disciples and minions felt her receding presence as she turned her attention elsewhere. Daerik's friends looked at each other in alarm. They felt nervousness in penetrating the one fortress the Guardians could only dream of overcoming with only such small numbers.

"This isn't gonna work! We're far too outnumbered! Do these people know how many guards Belkar?!" Amelia hissed in fear, looking at her friends with such terrified eyes. "Fear not, child. You can leave the brunt to us. Just focus on keeping yourself safe." Zyra piped in from behind them. Daerik felt a little uneasy with the graveyard angel. A statue overrun by dead plants and animated by some strange magic, Zyra reminded him of the expansive burial grounds where the fallen of the war were interred, those whose bodies they recovered anyway.

"Indeed. The Overlord will keep us all safe." Leona said cheerfully. Somehow the Champions' confidence didn't rub off on them. "We're dead." Ren said, slapping his face. "Well, you have us." Sierra said tentatively. Daerik nearly smirked when he heard the hesitance in the lookalike's voice. The Kira he remembered was brimming with confidence whether the odds were in her favor or not. She was someone who had iron resolve. But there was something about the lookalike that attracted Daerik more than Kira ever did.

It was that glow in her eyes, a quiet light that was reserved for artists and those who have talents but haven't spread their wings yet. There was also a hint of motherly tendency, seeing as the lookalike hovered around the twin boys like a worried mother. Something about that made Daerik's heart flutter. Something inside him was stirring again, something Daerik thought would remain dormant until the day he would die. It was the hope of loving again.

 _La la la la la la, commercial break..._

Nessie _(A.K.A The Lady of Masks, A.K.A. The Evil Overlord of The Doom_ Bots) was squealing to the high heavens about the latest development of the SC2 army Jessa gave her.

SHE NOW HAD COMMAND OF DEHAKA AND ZERATUL _(OH, HELL, YEAH!)_!

Knowing that Jessa's imaginations never failed to amuse and he listened closely to what Nessie wanted in her future, he gave her a work-in-progress of the new and improved Dehaka and Zeratul Coop Commanders. Like I said, it's a work-in-progress so there's a lot of updates to be downloaded from The Imaginary from time to time. Nessie squealed in excitement. As The Overlord, it was her mission to keep Jessie's Champions in line and if Nessie just had one more extra body to spare, Jessa would've handed her Aurelion Sol as well.

Mainly because Jessa didn't approve of so much power handed to the Champion players at the get-go. Jessa stuck with the standard RPG classes where you have to grind so hard to get strong and get the items you needed to survive and progress. Nessie, on the other hand, stuck with Disney-and-Cartoon-Network-and-animations-inspired classes that usually offered support and/or unique benefits.

000

 **Jessa: Some of Nessie's Classes are the followi-**

 **Nessie: Wait, what?! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!** *proceeds to make strange whale noises*

 **Jessa: Silence, wench! Your god commands you!**

000

 **Nessie's Happily Ever Afterers** _(Jessa: What's with the name?)_ **(WIP)**

 **The Princes/Princesses**

-Snow Whites are the Fairest of Them All, so beautiful and breathtaking in their entirety that they can charm beasts and men alike into their cause and none who look upon their visage can work up the nerve to strike them down. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Snow Whites start with a huge number of forest animals at their command as well as a huge magical forest realm to store them all. These animals cannot be harmed as long as their partner Snow White lives and can function anywhere between spies and couriers, are seemingly above human level of intelligence but are only capable of simple tasks. Snow Whites prime function lies with empowering their allies' morale through their supernatural beauty. Whether magical or just plain psychological, both memory and vision of a Snow White is enough to drive an ally to supernatural feats beyond what their normal limits dictate. Accounts of allies having their wounds healed, broken body and spirit restored and minor miracles when gazing upon or reminiscing Snow Whites are rampant. Several accounts claim that the memory of a Snow White before one is claimed by death is enough for the Reaper to delay your demise for another day. Each Snow White has a band of seven dwarves serving him/her and the dwarves own a bottomless mine of magical minerals which can be an incredibly useful resource. In time, a Snow White may befriend more magical creatures and beings but they too are not meant for violence or combat, some examples of these can be Nymphs who will assist you in charming anyone from the enemy side, Fairies who will provide you knowledge of the natural world and do you big favors from time to time, Spirits of Nature who will guide you and your friends through tough times and Unicorns who will be your magical bodyguards and mounts and if you're lucky enough to befriend Dragons, well, you got yourself some combat capability after all. **LIMIT OF 4 SNOW WHITES**.

-Cinderellas are known for the Fairy Godmothers/Godfathers that act as their guardians in times of need. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Cinderellas start with a small group of animals you can typically find in any household, they're eager to be of service but a few of which are actually practical, and you have a sizeable estate realm to store them all. These animals cannot be harmed as long as their partner Cinderella lives and can function anywhere between spies and couriers, are seemingly above human level of intelligence but are only capable of simple tasks. Cinderellas are not as beautiful as Snow Whites but they work alongside together to safeguard the well-being of allies. Cinderellas possess legendary household skills that make them very ideal waifus/husbandos and everyone knows a great meal can go a long way to sustain a great cause. In times of great need, Cinderellas can summon their Fairy Godmother/Godfather to perform magical feats for them. Again, this is not with violence or combat in mind. But never mind that. During the short time you'll have your Fairy Godmother/Godfather active, you'll be able to provide your allies with a whole new world of advantages such as free teleportation, restoration, divination, conjuration of supplies, summoning of magically-created allies and other such wish bestowals. At the beginning, your Fairy Godmother/Godfather can linger for about twenty-four hours. In time, your Fairy Godmother/Godfather will find it much easier to maintain their presence in the physical world and their magics taxes them less and less than before. There will come a time where your Fairy Godmother/Godfather can permanently stay by your side. The only benefit Cinderellas receive is that their household skills increase in time, approaching godlike levels or so the rumor goes. **LIMIT OF 4 CINDERELLAS**.

-While Cinderellas have one Fairy Godmother/Godfather, Auroras have three. That's right. You read it right. You have three Fairy Godmothers/Godfathers but these are not the wish-bestowing kind. These are loyal protectors who will cause havoc and mischief on anyone who even speaks ill of you but they also grant you gifts from time to time. It is this havoc and mischief that you should share with your foes. While their nature will prevent your Fairy Godmothers/Godfathers from outright killing anyone but their victims will undergo inconvenience beyond their wildest nightmares. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Auroras start with a small group of forest animals and they're actually skilled and intelligent enough to be your assistants and you have a sizeable forest realm to store them all. These animals cannot be harmed as long as their partner Aurora lives and can function anywhere between spies and couriers, are seemingly above human level of intelligence but are only capable of simple tasks. Auroras dwell in dreams and they're master dreamweavers. While asleep, they can intrude upon the dreams of a sleeping being and attempt to influence that being's identity. This is something that will take hard practice to master and the most you can do is give someone a nightmare at first. With practice comes mastery and you might find one day that you can overwrite someone's entire life _(Sounds scary, right?)_. Your Fairy Godmothers/Godfathers are permanently affixed in the same realm as you are so you can send them out to assist allies until such time you recall them or the task has been completed. **LIMIT OF 4 AURORAS**.

-Ariels are amphibious princes/princesses who are welcome on land as well as on sea. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Ariels lead their allies through the seas, making sure the waves are as calm and benign to their allies as it is cruel and destructive upon their enemies. Ariels wield a magical trident that allows them to command the weather and the sea. The magic of the trident is considerable when you put it into a naval perspective. While they won't be actively raining lightning and death unto their enemies all the time, Ariels will make sure that the weather is to their allies' advantage. Ariels have two forms: one is a human form that allows them to dwell on land and a mermaid form with increased speed, defenses and affinity for the waters. Regardless of what current form they are in, Ariels will be able to wield their trident. Ariels are natural favorites of the beasts of the deeps and they would rally to their call should the aid be needed. These beasts will be endowed by their Ariel's magical protection. A strong naval presence grows steadily for every Ariel watching out for the armada. Additionally, the bounty of the seas will be with their allies. Ariels also have enchanting voices, their songs entrancing allies into fitful healing slumbers while cursing enemies with an unnatural incapacitating drowsiness. Even those with the concept of sleep foreign to them succumb to their siren song. Ariels can go to the horrors of the deeps and challenge these beings in games for the chance to retrieve enchanted treasure from the faceless eldritch things that sleep at the bottom of the ocean floor. These unholy weapons would go a long way into helping the war but it would with a dark cost, though you would only know once the weapon has been wielded. Progressing with Ariels will boost their innate benefits in mermaid form and while their trident's control over the elements will increase in power and control, it still can't kill anyone. **LIMIT OF 4 ARIELS**.

-Belles fill a unique niche in the war effort. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Once a Belle has been chosen, he/she is given the chance to take a field of science and receive a considerable affinity, specialization and knowledge of that field. Just for clarification, that field of science must be an actual field science that exists today. As long as that requirement is met, then the blessing will proceed normally and the Belle in question will gain substantial knowledge and capability of the field, becoming what many would brand as a prodigy that appears only once in a century. True, Belles are given substantial advantage over their peers on the same field but it requires study and practice on their part. While a Belle can contribute greatly into a field of science, only when Belles unite on the same field are they able to come up with something truly spectacular and game-changing. Each Belle possess an Enchanted Rose, which not only allows them to endow lasting life into commonplace objects to be their servants and give them minor magics but also control and maintain the castle estate realm that comes with it. Yes, you have your own castle. The sizeable castle realm is maintained by invisible servants. The Enchanted Rose allows Belles to manifest their castle and relocate it elsewhere. As an Enchanted Rose is essential to a Belle, he/she should guard it zealously. Oh, yes, just think of all the tactical advantages of deploying your castle right behind enemy lines and launching surprise attacks from it and then disappearing once the damage is done. Don't worry about any damages. Everything will just return to the way it was before, care of your Enchanted Rose. But also mind that your castle's disappearance isn't instantaneous. Given the chance, Belles can pave the way for the dawn of a great scientific age and they will be the mentors of tomorrow's brightest thinkers. **LIMIT OF 4 BELLES**.

-Jasmines are powerful, if highly situational, assets for any defense out there. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Jasmines combine and outrank the wish bestowal of Cinderellas' Fairy Godmother/Godfather and all the other Princes/Princesses' personal realms. The main benefit offered by Jasmines is their massive desert city realm called Agrabah, nearly as big as the United Arab Emirates in the real world. Their realms come with many respawning NPCs, which serve as a functioning core for all the maintenance and work in the realm. Human NPCs are sentient living beings and they make sure everything within the city gates function well and ready. Animal NPCs as well as untold treasures are found outside the city gates, ever-present in the expanse of sand in the desert. As long as a required number of them remain, both human and animal NPCs gather to form Agrabah's Horde, which the Jasmines can command and manifest into the real world. Your Horde is your second combative option if you wish to take into the battlefield and while they are not that effective as frontliners, they are great at ambushing and harrying enemies. If a Horde is completely depleted, they will return to Agrabah and it will be some time before you can deploy them again. Your first and most powerful option among the other Princesses is your Genie. Each Jasmine has a Genie that would grant them three wishes once every year. These wishes only have three limitations, they're unable to revive the dead, kill someone or make people fall in love and you certainly aren't allowed to wish for more wishes or wish-bestowing concepts. Everything outside of that is yours but if a wish is deemed far too powerful or dangerous, an inferior version of that wish is granted instead. Genies would protect their Jasmines to the death, wielding powerful cosmic magic that can ran plague upon plague unto their foes and divide them until they are nothing but Genies could never kill anyone with their power. Jasmines also come with one Flying Carpet, which is your loyal intelligent airborne mount, as well as a pet tiger, which is invulnerable as long as you live and it's an exemplar of its species. In time, a Jasmines' wisdom is measured by his/her domain and his/her Genie's potency of wish bestowal. **LIMIT OF 4 JASMINES**.

-Pocahontases serve as shamans and mystics, hands and mouths of the natural world, calling upon the spirits of the elements to protect allies and harry their enemies. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Becoming a Pocahontas means to be in tune with the forces of the natural world and bear the burden and charge of maintaining the delicate balance. They have natural affinity for the natural world, terrain doesn't seem to hold them back and are possessed with the innate knowledge of herbology, bestiary, pathfinding, tracking and survivalism. Beasts naturally trust Pocahontases and obey their commands as long as it doesn't directly endanger their own lives, coming to their aid when they are in danger, dragging them away from danger when they are incapacitated and bringing them food. Plants make way for Pocahontases in the woods, bowing their branches so that Pocahontases may drink from their leaves and take their fruits and bramble, vine, root and branch snapping from the earth to impede attackers. The wind itself is particularly close with Pocahontases, serving as their eyes and ears for any danger ahead and coming to their aid should they be in trouble. It's not uncommon about stories of how entire storms arose when one Pocahontas is threatened. Spirits approach Pocahontases on many occasions, asking help for their current dilemmas. These dilemmas usually mean something damaging in a bigger picture. Pocahontases are blessed with an aura of reason and calm. Without a sufficient height of emotion, it's nearly impossible for an event a Pocahontas is attending to descend into chaos. While this doesn't offer a guaranteed protection, it helps the Pocahontas and his/her allies to be level-headed even in the midst of overwhelming pressure. As a Pocahontas gains knowledge and wisdom, nature herself will come to trust them and shower them with favors and affection. **LIMIT OF 4 POCAHONTASES**.

-Mulans are first of the only three combat-capable Prince/Princess classes. They are skilled with the way of the blade, able to defend and attack competently, but their real strength lies in their ability to inspire their allies endlessly and push them into greater feats. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Charges led by Mulans will never break and their morale cannot be damaged for as long as their patron Mulan stands. Protected by the ancestral spirits and supernatural luck, Mulans trade sheer durability and resistance for the dangerous dance where nine turns out of ten are in their favor. From avoiding blows to landing a lucky critical hit, this luck also manifests in many other ways and manifests as randomly as its effects. Luck is the Mulan's greatest boon and this constant favor, while fickle and unpredictable, always works out in their favor. Allies of Mulans receive indirect benefits from this fortune's favor. In battle, Mulans dance from enemy to enemy, weaving in and out of combat as easy as breathing. Their dance confuses and dazzles enemies and Mulans beat their foes with sheer tenacity, wearing their foes off before delivering the killing blow. All Mulans start with a lucky cricket and a dragon guardian. Dragon guardians are small but they possess strong breath attacks and lucky crickets amplify the effects of Mulan's good luck on allies and its negative effects on enemies as well as spy on enemies completely undetected. When push comes to shove, Mulans can gather their strength to call upon the spirits of their ancestors, which will manifest as a supernatural storm around Mulans and will give their protection upon allies and wrath upon enemies. As Mulans accumulate knowledge and wisdom, their combat abilities slightly increase but their movement speed, their luck and their guardians become more effective than ever before. **LIMIT OF 4 MULANS**.

-Tianas represent the jacks-and-janes-of-all-trades of the Princes/Princesses. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. They each have their own sizeable magical bayou realm teeming with food, herbs and spices. They have bayou animal companions that cannot be harmed as long as their partner Tianas remain, acting as their protectors and assistants, although in Tianas' case their beasts are limited within their bayou realm only. Tianas have a friendly firefly swarm and a pet alligator, all possessing enhanced biology and invulnerability and can freely leave the bayou realm. Tianas can materialize and dematerialize their bayou realm into the real world at will and enemies within their domain will be harried by his/her beasts as well as the bayou elements. Tianas can shapeshift into a frog, gaining vast movement speed, amphibious abilities and gain an aura of such insignificance that even the most paranoid foe would not remotely suspect them a threat. Their cooking skills can potentially exceed even those of Cinderellas and their food comes with various degrees of supernatural boons when eaten. As Tianas grow in experience and wisdom, their bayou realm, animal companions and cooking skills continue to increase. Tianas, too, have another ace up their sleeves. All Tianas possess a one-of-a-kind voodoo trinket that can be used to summon powerful "friends" from the other side. These dark beings are a powerful but double-edged asset. While it will be difficult to convince them to lend their aid, their favor will be a heavy contribution to your cause once you present them with something they take interest in. Whether providing you with seriously untouchable shadow minions or leveraging their dark powers into the fight, know that all these will cost you heavily in the end. Your "friends" are not known for their generosity or compassion. Lastly, Tianas are guided by Evangeline, the brightest star in the night sky. Evangeline guides Tianas in their ordeals and grants minor wishes every now and then in a Tiana's direst moment. **LIMIT OF 4 TIANAS**.

-Rapunzels represent the sheer healing power of the Princes/Princesses. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Blessed with an unnaturally long and magical hair, Rapunzels only need to sing a special song and their hair will light up with all the healing power of the sun. Such is the power of their gift that Rapunzels can resurrect even the dead if a Rapunzel gets that experienced enough. The healing magics is tied to the Rapunzels' hair and as such, any kind of disruption or disturbance displaces the magic while it is at work. This isn't the same when the magic has been completed. A Rapunzel's hair is seemingly alive. It is able to move on its own and grasp or manipulate small objects, sometimes lashing at the object of their Rapunzel's distress and is strong and flexible enough that it can be used as grappling hook and rope or as a short to medium range entanglement device. As a Rapunzel grows in experience, their control over their hair will continue to refine and their healing magics will proportionately increase. Rapunzels come with a noble steed which is invulnerable and is an exemplar of its species. As Rapunzels grow in wisdom, they will learn new ways through which they can channel their healing magics. The healing power of their hair increases to reflect their new inner strength as well. Some even claim that Rapunzels have the power to grant ageless immortality to another or so the rumor goes. **LIMIT OF 4 RAPUNZELS**.

-Meridas are second of the only three combat-capable Prince/Princess classes. Meridas are masters of archery and their aim is swift as it is true. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Meridas are granted an invincible steed that is loyal only to them as well as being an exemplar of its species. Whether mounted or dismounted, Meridas land their arrows with unerring accuracy. Meridas have a sizeable mystic forest realm. While the realm cannot be materialized into the real world, Meridas and anyone or anything they want to bring with them can freely teleport to it and in case that their return area is threatened or dangerous, Meridas can also set up teleportation spots where they can teleport to when leaving their realm. This realm houses four warrior clans that Meridas can befriend to gain their support for the cause. The realm also houses an unnatural number of bears that Meridas can befriend to gain their support for the cause. Meridas can bring these warriors and beasts with them back to the real world and should any of them fall, they will merely reform back in Meridas' realm. The mystic woods has a witch who lives deep in the deepest parts of the forest. Meridas can approach the witch in times of need and the old woman should have a ready solution for the price of a trinket or two. The solution the old witch presents doesn't look helpful at first glance but it is always more than what it appears to be and appears to be quite decisive for the problem at hand. Meridas are also loved by the fickle mysterious Wisps. These intangible ethereal beings appear to guide Meridas on their way, leading them to the safest or most productive path towards their goal. These Wisps also act as scouts and spies for Meridas and in times of danger, they will warn Meridas long before the danger arrives. Interestingly, as Meridas become more experienced, it's their bond with the Wisps that gets stronger. In time, a Merida's Wisps can divine the deepest histories of a person, object or place and manifest temporarily themselves into battalion of phantom warriors. **LIMIT OF 4 MERIDAS**.

-Moanas join Ariels as the latest naval option, albeit more situational than Ariels and Jasmines are. Moanas bring to bear the very Ocean itself to bring gifts to their allies and destruction upon their foes. Moanas have great love for the seas and prefer to live in upon the waters their entire life. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. All Moanas are very dear to the Ocean and the goddess Te Fiti. While these two omnipotent entities will not be there every time Moanas want them, they will be there unfailingly whenever Moanas need them the most. As usual, neither the Ocean nor Te Fiti will do you any favors if it means violence or conflict with another without very good reason. The Ocean is your bestfriend and it's there whenever you take to seas, watching you and keeping you safe. It does you great favors from time to time but remember that the Ocean is a fickle ally. Sometimes even the waters would seem to turn against you but only if you're conflicted with yourself and you're not living up to your full potential. Some of the feats the Ocean can do for you is parting the seas for whatever purpose you need it parted, blessing you with fair weather and gentle waters and bringing to your doorstep the bounty of the seas. Sometimes it'll even be as agreeable as to send a storm your enemies' way. Should anyone visit harm upon a Moana, expect the Ocean to raise all its horrors and calamities to throw at the threat. Te Fiti, a prime goddess of life, comes to your aid every once in a while, bestowing your side with the plenty of nature and visiting you personally should you need to restore a land to its former glory. Allies who beholden the gigantic form of the goddess are blessed with incredible wellbeing and a supernatural degree of spiritual oneness for an entire year. Of note that there is only one Te Fiti and one Ocean and they cannot help two Moanas at the same time, unless they're near the sea then the Ocean can definitely help them. Te Fiti spends most of her time in her island form, sleeping, and it's up to you to stop the occasional hoodlum who wishes to steal away her Heart of Creation. Each time you prevent the hoodlum from stealing Te Fiti's heart, all your allies will be blessed with good luck. The Ocean says the hoodlum is an old friend, a lonely shapeshifting demigod who is very much possible to befriend and you'll gain a strong ally and protector. Again, if you do choose to befriend the demigod, he's only one person and can only help out one at a time. **LIMIT OF 4 MOANAS**.

-Elsas and Annas are a unique symbiotic pair among the Princes/Princesses. Elsas wield godlike ice magics, able to command the very forces of cold and winter itself, and Annas are Elsas' pillar of emotional stability so that their magics won't go awry. These Princes/Princesses have parts of their original personality are overwritten with humility, innocence and purity. Annas are blessed with a sizeable kingdom realm, full of loyal and devoted subjects, that they can materialize and dematerialize in the real world. They also gain a number of magical and non-magical friends they can rely one whenever they have a dire problem, among them a large family of magical trolls who can perform high-scale ritual magics once a month that can be most decisive if deployed at the right moment. Elsas are the third of the only three combat-capable Princes/Princesses. They are kings and queens of frost and cold and can wield their magics beyond the limitations of their domain, all they need is the imagination to wield it and a calm heart and state of mind to stabilize and control it. Elsas can do more than just bring winter to an area the size of a small country, summon intelligent constructs of ice or blast foes with the force of an avalanche. Because of their nigh-uncontested authority over the forces of winter, Elsas cannot be harmed by cold, ice or snow, both of the magical and mundane variety. It's up to them and their partner Annas to unlock the full potential of an Elsa. Don't mind the haters, let it go. The cold never bothered you anyway. Also, these Princes/Princesses can only be chosen by a pair who are siblings by birth or by spirit. **LIMIT OF 4 ELSAS and 4 ANNAS**.

000

 **THE ETERNAL BATTLEFIELDS**

The battle of Belkar was going far smoothly than any of the disciples hoped to dare. In fact, what they ever did was gawk down from Amelia's ship and watch as chaos relentlessly swarmed underneath them. The newcomers were amateurs, that obvious at first glance, but they made for it with their zeal and desire to help. It was to their shock in learning that The Lady of Masks' idea of a distraction was to positively swarm the entire battlefield with her forces so the defenders of Belkar stood alone in their exercise of futility. Simply put, there was no way the Forces of Darkness could spare someone to aid in Belkar's defense.

According to Ren's infallible gossip network, which no doubt caught on the news pretty quickly, something massive was happening all over the battlefield. The combined efforts of The Lady of Masks and The Overlord swamped the already-weary Forces of Darkness. The heavy defense that was dedicated by Darkness spent into countering The Lady of Masks' monstrous dead collapsed when attacks happened all over the battlefield.

At the very Heart of Battle, six gigantic entities, bigger than even the Crumbling Colossus and his disciples, emerged from beneath the earth, their vicious screams ringing over the intense battle and causing a standstill. A giant serpent-like thing that spewed fiery bile and from its hole emerged swarms of its lesser kind. A giant insect-like thing that spawned disabling patches of green clouds and small hives of acid-spitting and explosive flying insects. Another insect-like thing with an armored carapace and possessed deadly spines, it charged madly upon enemies and scattered them like ashes in the wind. All three of these beings were beholden to the lizard-like titan with screeches that literally broke enemy morale, leaping stomps that crushed all beneath it and a prehensile tongue that plucked and devoured in one gulp even deadly Dragonliches from their airborne advantage.

The remaining two were intelligent constructs of an ancient alien race called the Xel'Naga, they were called the Avatar of Form and the Avatar of Essence. The Avatar of Essence empowered all allies and ravaged enemies within its vicinity through sheer manipulation of evolutionary potential, upgrading allies to the next level and knocking enemies several steps down the evolutionary ladder, while the Avatar of Form fielded its psionic might against the Darkness, calling upon psychic blasts, psionic storms and summoned lesser constructs.

Because of the six titanic allies' appearance, the Forces of Darkness buckled as their support failed. The Lady of Masks' monstrous dead dominated the Front Lines and pushed uncontested towards the Heart of Battle while cutting off Darkness units that already pushed deeper into Guardian territory. Seizing the precious opportunity, The Lady of Masks ordered a forward base be built posthaste by her servants.

More newcomers, Champions of Demacia they were called, arrived unto the main Battlefield. Like the two boys with them, there were three of the newcomers who could turn into wide-ranged living anomalies that spawned reinforcements out of thin air.

The Cat God's Villains gathered at the Skirmishes with the intent to dominate that area of action. He's also advanced his Deathwyrms and Mother Dragons toward the Skirmishes.

News of The Cat God's Court of Pluto appeared as one upon the Guardian camp spread like wildfire. Not really what you would call "strong" in the traditional sense, the Court of Pluto was among The Cat God's favorites among favorites and they made up for it in sheer relentless, perseverance and strategic benefits. Among to be first unleashed was one of the Great Pillars of the Court of Pluto, Farmageddon. It was the incarnate of the wrath of the entire animal kingdoms and while it composed of normal beasts, their numbers was truly terrifying to behold. That, and the fact that they were joined by prehistoric creatures and cryptids and made deathless thanks to the blessing of a National Champion called Pennywise. Farmageddon swarmed the Rear Guard, taking down the Forces of Darkness there in the similar manner of how the Bottomless Maw's forces managed to kill the greatest Guardian, the Fallen Titan. By virtue of sheer numbers.

Second to be unleashed were the terrors of the Gray Mist, a dread event that brought with it a purgatory-like half-ruined city, strangely named Weirdo City, which was understandably off limits to anyone who wishes to retain their sanity. The Gray Mist pushed onwards with the equally malign forces of the Evil Carnival, the horrific fare that was the first to be summoned to this world, and the possessed exhibits of the aptly-named Haunted Museum. They took to the Skirmishes and pushed back whatever scattered forces remained. With that, the Guardians overtook all of the Theaters of Battle, leaving only the need to push right into Darkness territory.

Beelzebub was strangely quiet about this new turn of events. He usually appeared whenever The Cat God's schemes tipped the scales of the war to the Guardians' favor. Then the Dark One, the Guardians' mistress of magic, revealed that Beelzebub intended to intervene again, only this time The Cat God sprung a trap for him in return. Fielding blasphemous amalgamation of the most sacred holy magics and the most reviled unholy magics, The Cat God trapped Beelzebub in his own realm where the Demon King will face full-force the wrath of The Cat God's own hellish children. In the Dark One's own words, there seemed little hope as Beelzebub faced an untold forces of a realm the size of a young universe and to whom countless Hells from different multiverses paid tribute to _(Jessa explained that he made a deal with The All-Hells because there were Hells in multiple multiverses that were too overpopulated. Maybe because those who go to Hell come in floods while those who go to Heaven come in trickles. In return for taking in excess population, these Hells paid in power and their other native Hell resources. Heavy, I know. Jessie has similar deals but with ancient pantheons instead of an omnipresent concept-being. Jessa didn't use this power because he was afraid he might blow up this world and, by extension, his own CYOA by accident. Can't help but feel a little sorry for Beelzebub)_.

For the first time since the war began, hope crept up in the heart of every Guardian. The horizon seemed near and the long nightmare might finally come to an end.

But just because the Guardians now monopolized the Theaters of Battle, they still weren't in the clear. The real war has just begun. It will be a huge pain the ass to liberate the Darkness territories and nobody can afford to slack off. They're reached the most critical part of the war yet: to completely banish the Forces of Darkness from their land or defeat it permanently.

A renewed fire rose into a conflagration in the hearts and minds of the Guardians. After thousands of years of seemingly fruitless fighting, bloodletting and deaths, the end seemed nearer than anyone could have expected. In the lips of every Guardian, they praised The Cat God and they praised The Lady of Masks.

The Guardians had unanimously nominated The Cat God and The Lady of Masks as the new leaders of the Guardians. They've given the Guardians their big break, it seemed right that they carry them until the end.

"Your Kira doesn't seem to be doing well…" Morin commented. He flinched the moment he said those words. The friends looked to see Daerik's reaction. The Titan wasn't even listening. He was looking intently at the Kira lookalike on the battlefield. "No one say anything about his behavior." Amelia commanded. "Well, there's no use in dawdling around. Let's show these newcomers how battle is fought like." Mamel said, smiling. He leapt off Amelia's ship and plummeted towards the ground. Before he could meet the hard ground, he transformed into his five-story-high walking castle. Laughing loudly and suitably so for a gigantic being, Mamel's ghostly archers, trebuchets, catapults and ballistas began firing at Darkness' general direction.

"Stand firm, buckle up!" Mamel barked at the Kira lookalike. They've been watching her for some time now and the unanimous agreement that this is the first time these newcomers engaged in combat. The shadow warrior, the one Lok, Morin, Amelia and Erth positively drooled over, was doing his best shielding the Kira lookalike while the horned healer was engaging enemies with falling starlight.

The two kids, on the other hand, were the ones responsible for the chaos right now. One of them turned into an atmosphere, for lack of a better term, of Halloween itself. While the equivalent of Halloween here in this world resembled the more solemn All Souls/Saints Day, the version of fun, good cheer, non-malicious mischief and heartfelt celebration _(Thankfully leaving out the mass commercialism)_ was introduced thanks to The Cat God. Even the Guardians understood what the summoned minions represented. Halloween spooks, all of them airborne things, swooped in to strike at enemies before taking to the skies again. This was Hachi's choice as a Harrowing. He loved Halloween and loved flying so here's the lovechild of both these passions. His airborne Horrors were a combination of many weak units, several normal units and a few strong units but they all possessed airborne advantage. Shippou, one the other hand, was the kind of kid who wanted to be a lot of things when he grew up. He would love to be an astronaut or a botanist or a zoologist or a fantasy movie director or a superhero or a professional gamer! So his minions were a chaotic smorgasbord of these dreams. They performed with a chaotic and wholly unpredictable fashion that enemies found difficult to counter. Thankfully, Shippou seemed to focus entirely on weak units, settling for a vast quantity over quality.

"Sorry! I can't make this process any faster!" cried the woman. Upon looking closely, Mamel's eyes widened. From above, it looked like she was clutching her hands to her chest, afraid to act while her ally did everything to protect her. She was indeed clutching her hands to her chest but between her hands was a globe of dark mist and it was snaking outwards like empowering something. "Disciples, to this cinnamon bun's side!" Mamel cried. From up top, Amelia chuckled. "He knows what cinnamon bun means?" she said in amusement. She and Ren shared a chortle.

Daerik was the first to respond and he leapt off the flying galleon. He transformed into his armored form as he landed upon the ground. "I have her! Go!" Daerik yelled. Erth reverted from her murder of crows form into a giant hooded crow. Lok and Morin jumped on Erth's back for a ride down. Amelia grinned as their veteran group joined the fight. "Take us to battle!" she yelled to her first mate, a muscular young man with eyes that shone with the experience of a hundred battles. "Aye, aye, milady!" yelled the youth. As usual, when Amelia's ship _(Affectionately and aptly named The Survivor for its long history of, well, surviving. Followers of the Glorious Gallen are amongst those with the highest mortality rate)_ moved, the skies turned sour. This is her flaw. The weather seemed permanently sour whenever Amelia and her crew took to battle. It had been difficult at first but they're learned to make this flaw an advantage.

Gales and thunderclouds rose and the sky crackled and swirled. It blotted out the light of the moon as the first drops fell. The storm arrived. Amelia smiled. She knew Erth and Mamel would be complaining to the high heavens. She raised a closed fist. Her men knew what it already meant. The first wave of cannon fire broke the sound of the fighting below. More importantly, with it came the hum of a magical device coming to life. Amelia commissioned its making a mere fifty years ago. This device allowed them to encourage the weather to their benefit. Lightning and shards of ice cascaded upon the fortifications. "FOR THE GUARDIANS!" Amelia screamed, her impressive voice carrying over even the tide and sounds of war. The sound of her friends and the newcomers' eager respond made her smile.

"AMELIA, THEIR GATES!" Ren yelled. Their resident follower of the Laughing Djinn wore a blindfold whenever he took to battle, relying on his other senses barring sight. Since it was his flaw that he would be reduced into incapacitating fits of laughter for anything remotely humorous, Ren showed his dedication by fighting sightless. "ON IT!" Amelia yelled back. She directed her flying galleon closer to the fight, to a closer distance within strike of her cannon range.

Suddenly, the Kira lookalike began shrieking in triumph. Her companions also celebrated. "Finally!" the shadow warrior said, hooting. The earth began shaking as something was happening within the nigh-impenetrable walls of Belkar. "What the hell?!" Ren said. He had taken in blindfold off. "What is that?" Erth said, Lok and Morin still riding upon her back. Whatever forces left deeply entrenched within Belkar came running out, panicking to get away from something within. Mamel took on the chance to make a charge and smash the gates. His giant hammer blew the massive gate into pieces. Their friend would be the first ever Colossus who had the opportunity to approach Belkar and send its vaunted gate into ruins.

Ren started laughing as the cause of the panic became apparent. Swarms of faceless monsters with great gaping maws lined with cruel teeth and other undead pushed through the last defenders of the fortress. They watched as the Kira lookalike made a gripping motion as she was struggling with something. With a great wrench, gigantic skulls rushed forth from the ground. It was huge and its mouths emitted silent screams and the base of the skulls was connected to a circular construct of bones. "A tunnel." Erth said as she realized it. These skulls were animated tunnels of bone. The skulls opened their jaws into impossible sizes and undead swarmed forth from the tunnels. The woman then began focused on her hands, on which a pouring sphere of black mist began seeping. That's when the disciples noticed that the boys who were spawning the minions earlier had stopped. The black mist was flowing to them and the boys look thankful as they drank the essence. The disciples realized that the black mist was some kind of resource the boys needed.

"Guys, quickly!" came an urgent voice. They looked up and saw that Ezreal was descending towards them. Zyra and Leona were not far behind him. Ezreal nodded to the disciples and addressed the entire group. "Are your tunnels still okay?" he asked Sierra. The Kira lookalike nodded. "Good. Some enemy reinforcements managed to slip behind the blockade we raised here. They're coming this way. Our infiltrators have requested aid. They're trapped inside but they've got what we came for. For the glory of The Lady of Masks and Our Overlord, we cannot leave this place empty-handed. We'll distract them, buy you enough time. Zyra will go with you." Ezreal said.

Immediately, the newcomers began hyperventilating. "We're just noobs! Oh, my God! I don't think we're ready for something like this." Sierra blurted out. Ezreal's eyes softened as he looked to her. "You were chosen for a reason, a higher reason. You may not realize it now but you have something that caught the eyes of our gods. Believe in yourself." he said. By the time he was finished, the newcomers have calmed down and the disciples were gawking at the uncharacteristic display of understanding and encouragement. "Make haste and may The Conclave and Our Overlord be with you." Leona said, making a religious blessing-sign at them.

"Well, it looks like we can't come with you." Amelia said from above, her galleon just several meters from the ground. "No, you must go with them." Leona said. "If you haven't noticed, Leona, we have a flying ship and a giant walking castle and a giant bird. I don't think there's enough space for us. inside" Amelia said. "That is why Our Overlord sends her aid." Ezreal said. The Overlord's Champions looked up, their faces alight as if witnessing a holy miracle. Butterflies of light-laced darkness descended upon them and made physical contact with the Guardian disciples.

" _My blessing I give to you. Walk in my grace and know my doors are open to you, dear friend."_

A bright black and purple smoke enveloped the disciples.

" _To you, dear Amelia of Blueport, and your honest men do I grant my blessing. Become the fabled helpers of Santa Claus, the elves, and control toys that will harass our foes to no end. Unleash your toys upon our enemies and do not hesitate to sacrifice them to save your friends. I name thee Santa's Little Helpers."_

" _To you, brave Mamel of Cairnwall, do I grant my blessing. Become no more of flesh and take instead the ethereal form of the dread spirit that once haunted your valley. Ride upon a dark steed of fire and smoke and wield a blade that breathes fire as it does lightning. Let them rue the day they opposed us. I name thee Darkrider."_

" _To you, little Erth of Falcon's Hill, do I grant my blessing. You've chosen the Corvid because you've wanted to soar to the skies even if it will be for a moment in a hopeless war. Now the skies will follow you wherever you wish to and it will rage against our foes. Fly forevermore. I name thee Skymother."_

" _To you, curious Lok and Morin of Highlands, do I grant my blessing. You have inspired so many of your allies in the past and the present, gifted them a flame that made them fight until the bitter end. Become that flame and be of light and passion. I name thee Day and Night."_

" _To you, free-spirited Ren of Arsalla, do I grant my blessing. You're a man who enjoyed the simple pleasures in life, content to work on your farm and cattle, until this war started. Walk then with my blessing and know that wherever you go, a small piece of paradise will follow you. Bring joy and peace to our friends and flay with the elements our foes. I name thee Serenity."_

" _To you, noble Daerik of Gourd, do I grant my blessing. Become a powerful mecha, truly a marvel of technology, armed to the teeth with fantastical weapons and devices. Use this to protect your friends and strike down foes. Feed upon the forces of lightning and raw energy directed at you and know that it will empower you instead. I name thee Mechanicus."_

By the time the fire abated, the disciples were entirely different. Amelia was nowhere to be seen. Mamel was encased in a black forbidding-looking armor and sat astride a burning horse. Erth wore Grecian-like gown and sat upon living clouds. Lok turned into an elemental of light while Morin turned into an elemental of darkness. Ren looked normal, like an ordinary honest farmer tilling the land, except that a freaking landscape was following him. Daerik turned into a tall, tallest among the new them, robotic warrior, looking both advanced and alien at the same time.

"I kinda feel jealous." Sierra managed to blurt as her fellow Champions watched. Drew shrugged his broad shoulders. He was satisfied with the new and improved him. "Don't worry, Sierra-onee-chan! You're still cool as always!" Hachi said loyally with Shippou nodding vigorously. "Aw, thanks, boys." Sierra said, smiling widely. She jumped up a little and snapped towards Daerik's direction. The Titan's gaze, even though in robotic form, still was as intense as ever. Erth and Ren snickered quietly.

"Carry Our Overlord's blessing with pride. Assure our victory with this." Ezreal said. He stood up and blasted off, his jetpacks bringing him quickly back into the battle. They were left with Zyra who eerily stood still as a statue. "Where's Amelia?" Lok asked, looking around. "Here." said the familiar voice. It sounded electronic and quite distant though. Everyone looked up to see what the newcomers recognized as a large-sized toy helicopter equipped with a camera that was looking down at them. "Whoa. What happened to you?" Erth asked.

"I don't know what The Overlord did and I don't know where I am but I don't care. I'm in this really strange, really homey, really cozy and really, really comfortable place. There are these strange alien devices that we're somehow able to operate despite not knowing how to and we know what every lever, every button does. It's crazy!" Amelia gushed. There was a loud slurping sound on the other end. "Is that hot chocolate?" B.C. asked, grinning. "I don't know what this hot liquid is but it does sure taste heavenly. They also have sweetbreads here and some very nice pastries I don't recognize." Amelia bragged. Before they can start a full-on bickering, they were interrupted timely. "Come now." Zyra commanded. Disciples and newcomers jumped up. They looked at the corpse-plant angel and saw that she had summoned an overgrowth of corpse-plants to scout ahead, spreading through the walls like a growing stain. They followed after her.

"How much Black Mist do you still need, kids?" Sierra asked. Hachi and Shippou looked up as if counting mentally, they looked cute as hell. "A little more, onee-chan!" Hachi said cheerfully. "Good. I can finally contribute with something." Sierra sighed in relief. "But your plan of building an underground passage to Belkar and attack the fortress from the inside worked perfectly." B.C. said. Sierra nodded, a bit shyly and definitely awkwardly, but she remained stubborn. "Well, I can't let you guys do all the hard work. Do you know how hard Drew worked today?" Sierra said. The shadow warrior merely grunted.

"Are you friends?" Daerik asked. It didn't escape his friends that he had chosen to remain close enough with the Kira lookalike. "Oh, sorry. B.C., Drew and I are schoolteachers. The two of them teach in High School. I teach in kindergarten. In fact, these two buttons are my students." Sierra explained. "You are a teacher?" Daerik echoed in disbelief, his expression very doubtful. "I know it doesn't show but we really are." Sierra said easily, not offended at all. "I teach P.E. on students." Drew said quietly. "I teach History." B.C. said. "And I'm in charge of distracting the kids so they wouldn't leave on hell of a mess." Sierra said.

"You have to forgive my friend here. You look exactly like his woman." Morin said. "My gratitude." Daerik said sarcastically. "Oh, I look like your ex? Is that why you've been glaring at me this whole time?" Sierra said, sighing again in relief. "Maybe that's why those guys looked at you like you were some kind of ghost!" Shippou said, giggling. "Lucky me!" Sierra said cheerfully. She looked at Daerik and gave him a small smile. "You had a massive falling out with her?" she asked. "She died in line of service." Daerik said simply.

Hachi and Shippou squealed when they heard that, clapping their hands to their mouth. So did Sierra. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" Sierra apologized profusely. "It is fine. It has been a long time." Daerik said, suddenly feeling awkward. Sierra managed a small smile to the watching disciples. She slapped a palm to her forehead.

"Heads up, children. There's trouble ahead." Zyra said.

The disciples immediately went to their battle stance. "Oh, crap. We're not in our usual forms." Morin said. "Don't worry. You'll know what to do." Zyra said reassuringly. "Enemies are closing in on us!" Daerik suddenly yelled. As he said, the walls suddenly exploded into hails of rocks. As knowing that to do, Lok and Morin joined hands together and erected a barrier. Zyra's corpse-plants shot from the ground and sacrificed themselves to shield them from the blasts of dark flames coming from the cloud of dust.

"Agents of the Dark Monolith!" Ren spat. The landscape around him buzzed with his emotion. With a gesture, Ren willed his moving landscape to show a great river scene where he gathered the waters and threw it back into the dust. The moving tidal wave cleared more than just the obstruction, judging from the panicked screams beyond. "Good job!" Amelia said. She beamed down a squadron of weaponized tank and combat copter toys as well as ranks of armed toy robots and soldier figures. "Leave this to me!" Amelia said. "Just you? You'll die!" Erth said.

"I'm not physically present on the battlefield, you dimwits! I'm merely controlling these toys! I have more of these above ground!" Amelia barked. "Oh, right." Erth said. The helicopter spat out a trio of floating metallic Christmas-ball-like spheres. "Here. I'll buy you as much time as I can. Hurry!" Amelia said. She beamed down more of her weaponized toys and engaged. The small group ran ahead while the halls shook with the amount of firepower Darkness and Amelia were throwing at each other.

"Quickly!" Zyra said as she ran ahead, leading the way into the darkness. Lok conjured orbs of bright light to illuminate their path. Zyra made a hurling motion with her arms and an overgrowth of corpse-plants wrenched the heavy bolted doors ahead of them apart. "There's only a few defenders left inside, thanks to Sierra's Mist Walkers but the surviving ones are veterans." Zyra explained.

There was a huge rocking sound and the earth shook violently all around them. Everyone braced for support. Daerik stood over Sierra, his metal arms protectively around her, his body her shield. There was a bright light as Amelia beamed down another of her helicopters. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold them. There's too many of them." Amelia apologized.

"They've opened a portal nearby." Zyra said, conveying to them what her Overlord just told her. Sierra gasped and closed her eyes, willing her bony tunnels to collapse so that the enemy couldn't use it. Whatever undead were left in the tunnels were forced to the openings by a gale, leaving a last batch of attackers to harass the enemies. Her Mist Walkers, her other undead, all have sacrificed themselves to bring chaos into the sunken fortress but only handfuls of them remained, scattered in the many winding hallways and chambers.

Black flames pooled from the ground and formed into four pillars. It left behind four figures. The first of them was a little girl in a purple dress, clutching a teddy bear to her chest, the second was a small mummy with a pool of tears around his feet, the third was a spectral scarecrow and the last one was a towering winged figure whose eyes burned with hellfire. Original Annie, Emumu, Spectral Fiddlesticks and Gatekeeper Galio. "Run ahead, children. The path before you is easy enough. Just stick together and leave no one behind. So commands Our Overlord!" Zyra said urgently.

Nodding, the disciples gathered the gawking newcomers. "Our Overlord will guide you to our allies inside." Zyra said. She took one look at the group. The disciples can handle themselves perfectly but were one of the newcomers might come to harm, The Cat God and The Lady of Masks will raise bloody hell. "Annie, Amumu, go with them!" she decided. The Dark Child and the Sad Mummy nodded and run towards the group. Zyra screamed as she summoned forth from the ground an overgrowth of her corpse-plants. Zyra, Fiddlesticks and Galio surged with renewed power as their Overlord endowed them with new curses: Anivia's Rebirth, Janna's Howling Gale, Swain's Ravenous Flock, Akali's Twilight Shroud and Yasuo's Wind Wall.

"Go!" Zyra yelled. "Holy crap!" Ren and Erth yelled as the advancing horde came into view. The Darkness must really value that which lies within if they're willing to commit that many defenders into retaking it. The disciples realized that maybe the Grimoire is not the only thing they've hidden here. "Galio, break it down!" Zyra yelled. The hulking tower of flesh and hellfire nodded and smashed both sides of the giant door, bringing it all down and causing a cave-in that sealed the path.

"It's a good thing I left my three spy drones on the other side. I can beam down some help at their side. I think I'll be keeping quiet until this is all over. I need to concentrate." Amelia said. Now that she mentioned it, the three small hovering metallic spheres were nowhere to be found. "You require some kind of anchor, do you not?" Daerik asked. "Yep. I can only summon things near one of my own. Now, hush." Amelia said. "Let's get going!" Annie said cheerfully. She and Amumu took Hachi and Shippou by the hands and skipped ahead. "Something's telling me we're getting into so much shit later." Mamel commented. "You are not the only one." Daerik said.

000

Hey, guys, Nessie here! There's so much going on right now and I'm so glad we fortuitously picked that Eternal Legends achievement on the way because I definitely would need it. It's stressful handling a hundred different things at the same time.

So what I chose to **OWN** are my Disney Princes/Princesses /Fairies, my Customary Change of Citizenship CYOA and Lord CYOA's bonuses _(In this case, I totally meant the bonus bodies)_. So you can forget about whatever Jessie wrote on the first Chapter because here comes the updated choices for moi! Ohohohohohoho!

 **CURRENT DISNEY BODIES:**

Snow White- Nine Stupas- Mendicant- Lomavren Hound, WestTech Reanimator, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Cinderella- Nine Stupas- Mendicant- Lomavren Hound, WestTech Reanimator, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Aurora- Nine Stupas- Mendicant- Lomavren Hound, WestTech Reanimator, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Elsa and Anna- Kardashev- Planar Border Guard, Conjurer-Engineer- Old Wooden Mask, Hove's Mysterious Mask, "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori-

Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Vidia, Zarina, Nyx-

Peter Pan- Reykr Island- Labyrinth Explorer- Mnemosyne Social HUD, Hove's Mysterious Mask, Little Witch Magic Playset, Lomavren Ghutne

Ariel-

Moana-

Pocahontas-

Tiana-

Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde- Scelus- Police Officer- A Force For Peace Trading Cards, The Conduit, The Tempus, Pocket Pocket Dimension

Belle- A.M.B.I.T.I.O.N.- Student, Guest Lecturer- Mnemosyne Social HUD, "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Little Witch Magic Playset

Jane- A.M.B.I.T.I.O.N.- Student, Guest Lecturer- Mnemosyne Social HUD, "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Little Witch Magic Playset

Jasmine-

Giselle-

Alice-

Sofia-

Vanellope-

Lilo and Stitch-

Riley, Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear, Anger-

Mowgli-

Mulan- Tanager- 38C Foreign Service Staffer- "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Wayfinder's Ring, Pocket Pocket Dimension

Merida- Tanager- 38C Foreign Service Staffer- "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Wayfinder's Ring, Pocket Pocket Dimension

Megara- K'Zordak- Tour Guide- Lomavren Hound, "I Breccia" Mug, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Simba and Nala-

Dumbo-

Maid Marian- Savain- Witch Apprentice- Mnemosyne Social HUD, "Wish You Were Here" Postcards, Hitchhiker's Guide To Breccia, Da'Shay's Milestone

Rapunzel- Savain- Witch Apprentice- Mnemosyne Social HUD, "Wish You Were Here" Postcards, Hitchhiker's Guide To Breccia, Da'Shay's Milestone

Kida Nedakh-

Esmeralda-

 **CURRENT NESSIE BODIES:**

Nessie-1- Vitaem- "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Nessie-2- Mulkin Kauna- Apprentice Puppet Maker- "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Nessie-3- Occaecare- Producer, Gatherer- "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Nessie-4- Ginnungagap- Housekeeping, Junior Radio Operator- "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Nessie-5- Iron Abyss- Main Tower Service, Hauler-Scavenger- "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Nessie-6- New Nova- Foreman, Chief Engineer- "I Breccia" Mug, Mini Hexpresso Machine, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Nessie-7- Vodrainne's End- Craftsman- Lomavren Hound, "I Breccia" Mug, Occaecarean Seed Packets, Little Witch Magic Playset

Nessie-8- Reykr Island- Labyrinth Explorer- Mnemosyne Social HUD, Hove's Mysterious Mask, Little Witch Magic Playset, Lomavren Ghutne

Astral Nessie-1- The Lady of Masks

Astral Nessie-2- The Evil Overlord of The Doom Bots

Astral Nessie-3-

Astral Nessie-4-

000

Yeah, the rest of them are still pending. They're actual bodies that I have but I've got no place to send them to. I think I might revisit my CYOA and send some guys to the other places I haven't chosen. Anyhoo, I'm glad I chose my Player bonuses because the extra bodies really came in handy. So, anyway, the plan is to send Alice, Lilo, Sofia, Riley, Vanellope and Mowgli to Jessa's really magical comfy trailer while all the fairies help out with maintaining and safeguarding the natural world of Runeterra. Sounded great to me so I agreed. Also as a result of **OWNING** my Player bonuses, they got heavily improved and powered-up in a lot of ways. You'll see in a later part! It's a surprise!

Anyway, the reason I'm interrupting you is because our little friend Beelzebub is going through a literal hell right now. Those rumors we were sowing back at the camp? All lies. Jessa already had a spell prepared beforehand. He just needed Beelzebub to appear personally on the battlefield for the spell to work. Even as we speak right now, he's weaving an enslavement spell. Each minute Beelzebub spends in Jessa's Hell realm, the more likely he's going to be dominated.

So why did Jessa erupt in such a fury? He kinda saw the memory of Beelzebub acting like a creep towards me. It was so sweet if it wasn't so full of malign intent. Swearing that Beelzebub plagued him for the last time and that only the Jessies, Erica and Doki had the right to molest me publicly or otherwise _(Should I be relieved or not?)_ , Jessa began his quest for revenge. It's quite amazing and horrifying what he can achieve when he puts his vengeful mind on it.

Do I feel a little sorry for Beelzebub? Yes, I do. I'm sure he has his own reasons for hijacking Jessa's CYOA. Am I going to interfere with Jessa if he becomes uncontrollable? You bet your grandma's dentures!

So I don't know how Jessa is recruiting these people. Some of them were gamers who actually played the game, many are coming from Earth City while many more are from all over Valoran and Runeterra itself. As far as I know, Jessa is limiting Jessie's Champions to Earthlings while his own Heroes are from all walks of life. As for me, my Happily Ever Afterers are reserved for kids with special needs or disabilities _(In real life, Nessie is a social worker. She's really good at her job)_. I've already chosen my Princes and Princesses. I think I may need to increase the numbers of Princes and Princesses I could make so it would benefit more kids. You can never be too much when you're spreading kindness and good deeds around, especially with people who truly need it the most. Of course, that's just the Disney part. I still haven't begun with Cartoon Networkers yet. Muehehehe…

Speaking of the devil, here comes Jessa, looking very refresh in tormenting Beelzebub and having his demonic children chase the Demon King's dwindling group across Jessa's inescapable Hell realm. Beside him were a collection of senior citizens, happily chatting away, and some 3D holographic projections and a small army of cats, dogs and small birds. I recognized one of the old people. Oh, it's Kenny!

"Hi, Kenny!" I called to the old man. Kenny is the Recruiter for the Eternal Battlefields. His kind is like some sort of guardian angel slash chooser of the one slash divine intervener slash psychopomp. Mysterious but wise beyond imagining, Kenny's kind are always worth listening to and known for helping mortals when their life turns a complete three hundred and sixty degrees of abnormal/weird/strange/cataclysmic.

"Good afternoon, Milady!" Kenny said, his thick Scottish accent already growing up on me. It was apparent that he and Jessa had been discussing something very deep. By the way, Jessa **OWNED** his Scooby Doo and History Soulbound Powers and his Guardians and Forces of Darkness CYOAs _(Which somehow was merged into one thing)_. And upon owning the aforementioned CYOAs, it unlocked and merged into a series of CYOAs named Scottiverse. Basically, Jessa now has access to all the Scottiverse CYOAs. With just one deal, he grabbed a bunch of others. Plus, I think he finally figured out where the Eternal Legends achievement came from and figured how he can get us more **OWNERSHIP**.

"What're you up to now?" I asked Jessa. "Oh, I just hired Kenny to find more Heroes on my behalf. I want good people getting my blessing but I only have so much time on my hands." Jessa explained serenely. Man, he's really enjoying tormenting Beelzebub. "And while I was discussing things with Kenny, he did me a huge favor and informed of the other creatures in the war too, beings that are just powerful as the Guardians or Generals of Darkness themselves, but they don't participate directly. We're gonna go and try to recruit them into our side." Jessa said.

"Why am I getting the feeling I'll be the one talking to them?" I asked. "Because ye are, lassie." Kenny said, winking at me. Yeah, Nessie. Of course, you're the one doing the dialogue. Knowing Jessa, he'll probably convince them by hook or by crook and make them feel used or duped later on. So I'll be the one doing most of the talking and Jessa will be there to assist me.

"I've already spied on them while I was talking with Kenny and I've already lined up concessions and bribes for them." Jessa said. Kenny and I whistled loudly. "We're visiting the first four of them right now. Two of them money can really buy and two of them easily exploited." Jessa said cheerfully. "How you lived this long, I'll never know." Kenny said, lighting up a new cigar. "This is why he shouldn't be left unsupervised." I said, raising an eyebrow at the Court of Pluto who don't seem to raise any objections no matter how extreme Jessa's actions become.

"We think it's kinda cute!" explained one grandma. I believe these oldies are from Senior Home. I know enough History from the way The Jessies gush every time they're the topic. The 3D projections should come from Arcade Portal. I recognize Mayor Furballia from Building Sunshineville _(Nessie: I love that game and its music! My brother lets his kids play it for five minutes and they're snoring by then. The songs are so soothing!)_ and Detective Warwick and his beloved pet Detective Catty, they're from Detective Catty: The Purr-fect Murders _(Nessie: Also loved those games. Wouldn't expect such a dark game with such an adorable mascot)_. "You and I have different definitions of the word." I said sarcastically. Detective Warrick and Detective Catty secretly raised a thumbs-up at my direction.

"Let's get going and pray nothing bad happens." I said. I've got not problems directing my SC2 forces anywhere anyway. Kenny took out an amulet and Jessa booped it with his finger and the gem shone so brightly. Kenny almost dropped his amulet in surprise. "Whoa. I thought your divine energy is limited." I whispered to Jessa. "With my Supernatural Soulbound Power, I'm God, The Darkness and The Shadow." he whispered gleefully back, shaking with barely-contained excitement. "That means?" I asked, not really getting it but I get the feeling it's gonna be OP. "I have three other infinite power sources to use other than my divine energy! Plus I can just channel one of those to recharge my divine energy." he said.

And with this development, I'm sure Jessie is looking for ways to equal or exceed Jessa's new power source. "Aren't you afraid you'll go mad with power?" I asked quietly. Jessa looked at me in the eyes. "With the number of creatures I'm supporting, what powers are you talking about?" he said tartly. Yes, there is that point. If we're going to base it around numbers, 100 being Jessa's overall power, around 70 will be going to his "dependents" while 30 will be in his personal use. With the Supernatural Soulbound Power, that 30 had just gone up to 930. I'm sure Jessa would find something to spend it on. Hopefully, he doesn't use it to bring Armageddon on his world. "Besides, you'll be there to stop me!" Jessa said brightly, winking at me. I so never wanted to punch his face so much.

"Alright, let's get going!" I said instead, mustering all my willpower not to displace Jessa's face. Kenny nodded. We stuck closely in a small circle as Kenny pressed the amulet and space warped all around us. A dizzying display of light and contorted scenery erupted all around us. Be we knew it, we were deposited in an entirely different place. "Next time, let's take your way, Jess." I said. I don't know if I'm able to hurl being an astral projection but I wanted to do so badly. My nonexistent stomach was complaining to the high heavens. "Takes a little getting used to, lass." Kenny said mischievously.

To my chagrin, I looked around and saw that I was the only one with a problem. Everyone else was looking fine. "You have to be forgiving, Kenny. She's a bit of a country bumpkin, she is." Jessa said demurely to Kenny, furnishing it with a grating British accent. "Sorry…" I said as venomously sweet as I could. "We're here. Main camp of the Dogs of War." Kenny said.

Jessa and I looked around and saw nothing but rows and rows of tents and shooting ranges and exercise fields. Men and women were practicing with their weapons all around, some firearms, some melee weapons while some were practicing on formations and offensive and defensive maneuvers. They all looked pretty competent, I give you that. And they all looked as our small group passed by them.

Kenny was leading us to the largest tent situated at the heart of the camp. The soldiers gathered behind us as we moved along until a large parade followed us. Far nervous than I cared to admit, I clung to Jessa's arm as we moved. He gave me a reassuring look. Though it didn't look like it, the Court of Pluto was ready to engage in combat when necessary, one hell of actors in pretending to be carefree and laidback. One of the sergeants ran to us, a woman whose face was a painting of scars and whose eyes bore an intense light. "Are you the so-called Cat God and Lady of Masks?" she asked, wait, actually she demanded. "Yes, my dear." Jessa said pleasantly.

The sergeant's eyes widened and she ran back to the crowd behind her. Immediately, a commotion rose among veritable crowd behind us. The woman ran back to us. "So are you here to hire the Dogs of War as a whole? I'm sure you can afford, beings gods from another world and all." she said, a little too excitedly. "That's the plan." Jessa said. The woman rushed back to the crowd and there was even greater noise. By the time, we've reached the tent of the Old Dog of War, it seemed like everybody in the camp showed up.

The sergeant who talked to them before ducked into the large tent. Minutes rolled by as we waited. Jessa snapped his fingers and conjured floating seats out of thin air for Kenny and Senior Home, causing the huge crowd to gasp. The oldies and Kenny sighed in relief as they sagged into the seats and stretched their aching limbs. And the minutes turned into half an hour. Mayor Furballlia had summoned her fellow Sunshinevillers who came with trays of very real and fresh baked biscuits, cookies, small cakes and hot tea. I was soon stuffing my immaterial self with cakes that dissolved within my incorporeal body. We all helped ourselves to the good treats. I can give Shaggy and Scooby a run for their money when cake is involved.

"Why don't you pass those around?" Jessa suggested, rolling his eyes at the number of mercenaries who drooled at the sight of the pastries hovering for the oldies and the holograms to reach. The Sunshinevillers conjured overlarge trays of these treats and waddled towards the mercenaries. They stared in disbelief as the adorable faintly-glowing strange critters came up to them and decreed to have these passed around. Curiosity gave way to hunger and the mercenaries soon sank their teeth upon the lavish treats. While they assumed the first ones who got it were the lucky ones, they soon discovered to their delight and awe that the overlarge plates kept refilling themselves.

The critters came back with more plates and soon everyone was endeavoring to acquire diabetes. It was some five minutes after this that the tent flap did part and I clung back to Jessa, this time for entirely different reasons. "Cake in a can! He's hot!" I whispered to Jessa. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. The man that came out of that tent was built like a brick wall, tall and broad-shouldered, his old uniform stretched to the limit by his heavy musculature. He had a thick trimmed white beard and a scar that run across his blinded left eye like a gash. His right eye held both experience and world-weariness but it was sharp and cunning. He looked at our group, frowned a little, looked at his men and frowned more. He didn't look scared as he walked to us, his stride purposeful and meant for war but I could see a slight limp with his left foot.

"You must be The Cat God and The Lady of Masks." he said without preamble. He cocked his head sideways and walked back to his tent. I guess that meant we should follow him. And follow we did. "Stay here for a while. This won't be long." Jessa said to the Court of Pluto as Kenny and the two of us followed the Old Dog of War. Jessa snapped his fingers again and conjured a canopy above for some shade and a refreshing breeze. "You spoil them too much." I commented. "Just let me." Jessa said.

The three to us walked into the tent and it didn't surprise us that the tent was filled with a large collection of well-kept armors, weaponries and skulls of both animals and monsters and other war trophies. There was a battered desk at the middle of it all and a chair behind it as well as two chairs in front of it. "Have a seat." the Old Dog said as he sat himself behind the desk. There were three other people in the rooms, most likely the Old Dog's disciples, the first among the others and most likely the most skilled and experienced as well. The sergeant was among them as well but she was standing to the side. Jessa and I sat on the chairs. They were mighty uncomfortable. "So what brings you to my side of the woods?" the Old Dog asked. I whistled and Jessa managed a small smile. "I think you know our purpose as much as we know yours." he said simply. The Old Dog grunted once and then nodded.

"We've been wondering when you'll be appearing on our doorstep." the Old Dog said. His three disciples came forward, standing beside their master's chair. "I've eyes in both the Guardians and the Dark Generals. I know the goings-on in both camps and I find it interesting as someone as terrible as the two of you to require my aid when you are most capable already." the Old Dog said. "You can never have too much help in a war, good sir. We brought much but it is no reason to overlook the aid of others, especially as famed as your mercenary group." I said. Jessa looked at me with approval. The Old Dog barked with laughter. "Pray tell, how our puny muskets and bayonets can compete against your terrible might?" he asked.

"Ara, haven't your disciples aided the Guardians for such a long time even before we made our appearance? That already is a huge accomplishment." Jessa said. "And my men also fought for the Darkness in that same timespan, your point being?" the Old Dog said. Jessa smiled. "That no matter how little you think you can contribute to the cause means nothing if you are willing to contribute. My lord, a single grain of rice can change the scales. Make no mistake." Jessa said, his eyes boring deep into the Old Dog's. The old man grunted and acknowledged it with a shake of his head.

He looked instead at the Recruiter. "I have not known you to favor any sides at all, old friend. Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked. Kenny grinned a lopsided grin. "It's hard to say no to these two especially when they're whining like babies and hanging on your trouser pants like monkeys." he said happily. Jessa coughed loudly and Kenny stopped midway on what was going to be a long chronicle. "Let's save that for the evening." the Old Dog said. He looked at us again. Thank God I'm immaterial or I'll be positively drenched in sweat by now. "Fine. Let's talk shop. How many of us you wish to hire?" he asked. Jessa smiled and no one in the room expected the words off his mouth. "All of you, of course, including yourself, good sir." Jessa said confidently.

The room went still. Everyone, including myself, looked at him in disbelief.

"You want to hire the Dogs of War, the entire company?" the first question was from Kenny. "Why, yes, you heard correctly." Jessa said demurely. The Old Dog reined in his surprise and looked at Jessa, his eyes shining. "We don't come cheap." he said, playing along. That's what I thought. Jessa smiled and snapped his fingers. There were multiple explosions and the earth rocked beneath us for five whole seconds. "Please, take a look outside." Jessa said. The Old Dog's lieutenants ran out the tent to investigate. Even as they ran, there were yells and cries of awe and horror. "What did you do?" I demanded. Jessa merely smiled. The Old Dog was slower to rise, looking deep into Jessa's eyes for any signs of treachery or malice. He found none so he steeled his heart as he walked to the exit.

I followed the Old Dog, slapping Jessa's head as I did. He merely shrugged.

I flew out of the tent and was nearly blinded. It was blinding alright. The sunlight reflected from uncountable golden coins and precious stones and jewels of impossible sizes and quality. The horde flowed from ten shipwrecks, all of which overflowed with material treasures. My mouth just dropped to the floor and it will, had it been possible. Holy crap! This is a lot of money. "I do believe this is more than enough for you, your disciples and their companies to live the rest of your days as kings." Jessa said as he stepped out of the tent. "By the gods…" one of the lieutenants murmured. She knelt and picked one of the fist-sized diamonds.

Jessa looked at the Old Dog right in the eyes again, this time there was a demanding gleam. "Do we have a deal? Not only will I hire you but you will be treated the same as those I've taken under my wing in this world. I will afford you better equipment, training and education of both mundane and magical means, improved living conditions and my reasonable protection and blessing, of course." he said. Then before the Old Dog can respond, Jessa cut him off again. "And if you perform outstandingly and faithfully until the end of the war, I'll be more than willing to give you fat bonuses." he said.

This time, the Old Dog didn't respond. He merely held out his hand and Jessa took it. The deal is done and dusted.

"Summon your men from Darkness' side and offer them what I can. If they so choose to join us, I will guarantee them protection from any retaliation from the Guardians and theirs and a fair trial for their transgressions before they became turncoats. If they don't, then they will fall as well." Jessa said. "Very well." the Old Dog said. He looked at the two of us and grinned for the first time. "This had better be exciting." he said. "Believe me, it is." I said, thinking of how exciting it was to witness Dehaka and his Pack Leaders make their entrance on the battlefield. "Stop gaping like that, Kenny. You'll have a similar fee from me." Jessa said. The old man looked at him with such adoration and awe that Jessa backed away and I couldn't help giggling.

He looked at the Old Dog again and smiled. "I'll see you and your men on the battlefield, good sir, as soon as possible. I hope the Dogs of War are up to the challenge of forging a path for us towards victory." Jessa said. "Watch us." the Old Dog said, grinning at the challenge. "Well, I think we'll be going then. We've already concluded our bargain here and there's no point in wasting time with trivial customs." Jessa said.

The Court of Pluto came to him as if they heard him. We huddled again into a small circle around Kenny. He rubbed the shiny amulet again and I clung unto Detective Catty as my stomach started a complaint. "And, remember, if I find your performance appealing, I might even grant you and your men a wish or two!" Jessa said sweetly before their group flashed out of sight.

The Old Dog walked to a pile of treasures and finger in his callused hands a beautiful flower made entirely out of jewels. "Zafir, Mekha, Anun, have someone trustworthy gather all this money and distribute it to the men after I get my share and our coffer's share. The usual distribution, mind you." the Old Dog said. He grinned in spite of himself. His lieutenants nodded at once. He slid the jeweled flower into his coat. Before The Cat God left, he spoke to his mind directly. There was a tribute for him waiting safely in his personal cache. The Old Dog couldn't wait to check out the treasures given to him. Try as he might, he also couldn't wait to step into the battlefield after such a long, long time. He always felt that the Forces of Darkness would approach him first for an offer to monopolize his mercenary group but they didn't. A shame, he admitted to himself that he liked the Dark Generals more than the Guardians, being preachy and disgustingly honorable as they are. But The Cat God came first.

And the Dogs of War has finally been unleashed.

Meanwhile…

It's been nearly three hours since we met with the Dogs of War and we proceeded with the other person on the list. It was someone called the Caravan Master, the biggest supplier of materials for the Eternal Battlefields. Unlike the Old Dog who can easily be persuaded by a mountain of money and promises of favor, the Caravan Master was a leech at heart and tried to weasel more than just money and treasures off of Jessa. So the two verbally sparred for two hours that I almost fell asleep.

Funny thing is that the Caravan Master didn't care if Jessa was a deity or something. I think it's one of the reasons why Jessa hasn't disintegrated the man yet. Thirty minutes after two hours, Jessa asked for a break and pulled me over to the side. He said something about not wasting time here and we have to split up because it was necessary. He told me he was going to deal with the Caravan Master and I have to drop by the other Free Agents. He let Kenny guide me to the other beings but not before telling Kenny right in front of me to take me to those who are more "my level".

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here but I can't do it! I don't have the savvy!" I pleaded desperately. "I have stage fright! I freeze like a deer in front of the class, remember?! And I mumble and stutter and say really stupid things when I'm nervous!" I continued. The response I got was a rolling of eyes. "You're Nessie, aren't you? Become just like your namesake! Be that legendary cryptid whose legends see no end and persists even today and tomorrow, whose myth still inspires up to this day to dreamers and enthusiasts, whose stories ignite imagination and curiosity!" Jessa said cheerfully. I gave him a look. "You do realize that Nessie is not my real name, right? That's just a stupid nickname you all game!" I said indignantly. Jessa grasped my intangible shoulders and I felt scared for a moment. Holy crap! He's powerful enough to bypass the only defense available to me!

"Believe in yourself, Ness!" he said tartly, giving me one of those knowing smiles before he set the Court of Pluto to guard me on my journey. I think he just sent me away because he was going to bare his fangs at the Caravan Master. "Come with me now, lass. I'll sort ye out!" Kenny said. Oh, great. Here we go again with the teleportation. "Wait. What am I supposed to do with the bribes?" I asked, grabbing Kenny's hand. "You can always use father's name, auntie." Detective Warrick supplied helpfully. Auntie? Oh, okay, so this is what Jessie was talking about. Jessie's "children" call Jessa uncle and Jessa's "children" call Jessie auntie. It's okay, I guess. I have thirteen nephews and nieces anyway _(Little Benjamin being her favorite among all of them! He's also our favorite!)_.

Something occurred to me and I asked it the moment Kenny pressed his amulet. "What if they ask for something more in line with the present?" I managed to say before we got spirited away. "Oh. I forgot to give Nessie the bribes." Jessa thought as he took his seat again on the table. "So you've been holding back because of The Lady of Masks? Wonderful, wonderful!" The Caravan Master said cheerfully. This was as cheerful as he could be. He already had an idea what next the so-called Cat God would do once the Eternal Battlefields was tightly secured by the Guardians.

Imagine his surprise when The Cat God's actions were entirely different. Instead of mass purchasing things from his caravan, The Cat God wanted to monopolize the Caravan Master's services. He'd only hoped he could find a wealthy-enough patron for his most exquisite artifacts but no, The Cat God's vision was higher than he expected.

The concessions The Cat God offered was more than enough to keep the Caravan Master happy but he wanted to push his luck. Before him was a deity unlike any other. He did not lord his superiority over him and spoke with him as if they were equals. It was very interesting and very flattering since the Caravan Master deduced it wasn't a charade at all. He would've loved to speak with The Lady of Masks as well but The Cat God sent her away. "Now, where were we?" The Cat God said. And the game of verbal and mental chess resumed…

The world stopped spinning around and- Hey! I feel better than the last time! Yay! I'm getting the hang of this teleportation thing! Haha! I looked around and saw that we were in some kind of fertile plains but more importantly was that we were at the mouth of a huge crater. This crater could only be made by meteors or something! And in the middle of this crater was… "Is that a freaking U.F.O.?" I asked Kenny in excitement. "A what?" he asked, mildly surprised that I recognized the alien object resting right at the heart of the crater. The alien ship right in the middle of the crater was intimidating, fascinating and impressive in its size and advancement. I mean, THAT THING IS H-U-G-E!

Mechanical repair drones were everywhere. It resembled a busy ant nest on any day, with tons of workers scuttling here and there, doing repairs and maintenance. "This is the Fallen Star. It fell from the skies ages ago and remained here ever since. Damages to its hull were being repaired very slowly and it's been sending out its own disciples to fetch unusual components for its further repair.

Kenny explained to me the Fallen Star's origins. Oh, so disciples of the Fallen Star are augmented by something like a Venom-symbiote-slash-Iron-Man-suit. Anyhoo, the living metal coats them and arms them with very superior technological advantages. Its disciples are known to field advanced weaponries unlike anything ever seen in the battlefield. It allows its disciples to fight for either the Guardians or the Forces of Darkness as long as they fetch the items the Fallen Star needs. A critical flaw of the Fallen Star's disciples is they need to periodically return to the Fallen Star to recharge their suits and weapons.

I could feel energy ringing from this alien ship. It's resonating with me as if it recognized me. Oh, the Fallen Star is using a technology to identify an incorporeal being such as myself. I could feel vibrations from the alien ship. No, not vibrations. Transmissions. Parley? What's- Oh. It wants to talk.

The doors of the mothership slid open and hardlight steps appeared in front of us, leading all the way to the doors. "I think it wants to converse." I said. Kenny had gone ahead and pulled out his glasses for a sight he's never seen before. Kenny and the Court of Pluto followed me as I took the mothership's invitation. More transmissions from it. A deal? It wants to make a deal. It senses something from me. Something it wants dear and knows I can deliver it. I don't know what it wants.

Images. Images are starting to get into my mind. Faded. I try to concentrate. The pictures are getting clearer. I see something like a table of elements and then a sample of the object. Oh, it's describing the item to the best it can. I see. The Fallen Star is a mothership with a sentient A.I. Usually it would talk to me face to face with a hardlight representation but that feature is unavailable because of the damage it sustained before and during the crash. Something else is flashing into my head. The transmissions aren't painful, mind you, but they're very confusing. It's like conversing with someone else in an entirely different language.

The A.I. is making a program and a virus. What? Why? Oh. A deal. It wants a deal with me. In exchange for the items, it will do as I ask. "You don't need to go that far." I said. "Who are you talking to?" Kenny asked curiously. "The Fallen Star. It's conversing to me. Shush!" I said. Kenny just shrugged his shoulders and inspected the long recharging chambers for the Fallen Star's disciples. Many were there, recharging, but there were so many vacant chambers and Kenny wanted to inspect them too. The Court of Pluto, having seen the alien technology with Invasion of DIY, just spent their time taking selfies.

The transmission brought me back. A question mark. It's confused. "All you need to do is help the Guardians until the war ends and you're free to go. No hurt feelings, everybody's a winner!" I said. I see three dots in a straight circle. It's debating. Apparently, whoever programmed the A.I. made it a prerogative to uphold any bargains or directives it's given. If it won't cooperate, it gets killed by a virus of its own making. Harsh, man. "Do you have something important to do that you need to leave once you're repaired?" I asked. A series of images entered my head. Oh, the mothership's directive is to harvest information from several galaxies and has been outfitted to contain a near-limitless capacity for information as well as production of small scale weapons, defenses and other things for the purposes of building a forward base should the remote command come and collect specimens to be studied at its mother worldship.

It wants to deliver the information to its worldship as soon as possible. It hopes that the worldship hasn't left the galaxy because it has no capacity for deep space travel. "Well, let's make a deal then. I'll help you with your repairs and you can leave us with a piece of your technology that can help us win the war." I said. A green light flashed in my vision. It agrees. I can also sense it's a little confused as if not used to being treated as other than being a machine.

A clever idea just came up to me. I know what to do! One of the benefits from **OWNING** my Player boons is that my bodies gained the passive ability to teleport to my other bodies' side. So with that, I teleported my Cinderella body right to my side. Oh, yeah, by the way, I really **OWNED** the Disney Soulbound Power so I think the Princes/Princesses/Fairies are borderline OP now.

"Is this still you, lassie?" Kenny asked, bowing respectfully at Cinderella. "Yep. Multiple bodies governed by a single soul. So mysterious, isn't it?" I said in an eerie tone, coming from both my bodies. Kenny stifled a grin in vain. "Ah. Hence The Lady of Masks, I see." he said thoughtfully. "Godmother." I called through Cinderella. Calling upon my Fairy Godmother, who seemed permanently summoned to my side once she was called, she appeared in a haze of sparkles. The grandmotherly Fairy Godmother summarizes the saying "Appearances can be deceiving". Due the recent **OWNERSHIP** , she and along with other Disney characters have become really OP. "Sweetheart! How can I help?" she gushed the moment she saw me. She moved towards me, her voluminous skirts billowing about her.

"Can you please help with these things?" I asked, telepathically communicating the items I needed into her head directly. The Fairy Godmother looked confused for a moment. I think she hasn't come across those items before but she's willing to give it a shot. "Well, I haven't come across a problem magic can't solve!" the Fairy Godmother said brightly. Well, it's something. She waved her wand and chanted those classic words. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" she chanted and we all fled as a flood of materials appeared right out of thin air. We ducked into a separate hallway as the flood rushed past us. One of the disciples rang the alarm and even those currently recharging sprung from their chambers and ready to engage.

Whoa! Take a look at those energy blades and firearms, those assault drones, those weapons that belong in the realm of science fiction! Holy crap! I'm not a science fiction fan _(I haven't even seen Star Wars. I know you're ready to flip tables but science fiction is not my cup of tea. No offense to Star Wars or science fiction fans out there)_ but this kinda made me excited for once.

Even they too stood aside and gawk in awe and disbelief as the tide of raw materials rushed past them. The flood stopped midway and everyone gathered the courage to take a peek as the silence rolled by.

Everything the Fallen Star would need to make its repairs was here.

Overjoyed, the alien ship deployed a larger number of robotic worker drones and the scuttling little things began collecting the materials to be applied for the repairs. Though it would never need to scavenge for materials needed for its repairs, it would take years before the Fallen Star could actually take to the skies once more. But just a span of years will be decisive for our side. And by the spirit of our deal, the Fallen Star would direct its attention against the Guardians' foes.

I can sense its endless gratitude. Transmission after transmission of what I think is a thankful gesture of their kind made its way into my head. "Well, you're welcome. I hope you and your disciples will be open to helping the Guardians." I said. Right then and there, the Fallen Star has sworn its dedication to the Guardians and the eradication of the Forces of Darkness. "And please give your disciples a choice. If they've fought for the Forces of Darkness, give them the option of surrendering their mantle or fight for the Guardians instead. If they choose to surrender, they can walk away. If they choose to fight for the Guardians, they will have The Cat God's protection as well as mine." I said to the Fallen Star. It agreed and I breathed a sigh of huge relief.

Okay, I got one checked out and joining us, which is really a huge deal. _Secured the Fallen Star! It'll be working for us now!_ I sent the mental message to Jessa, hoping for some kind of praise for sealing the deal. _Great! I finally got the Caravan Master to agree. We finally worked on some deal. He's gonna send all his future disciples our way and a majority of quality and superior items for the Guardians._ He said to me. I kinda frowned. Not enough of a praise. Calm down, Ness, you're taking this way too much. _Great job, Nessie. I knew you had it in you. Told all you had to do was believe in yourself._ Jessa sent this as if he just read my mind. Though it wasn't obvious, I was flushing at the praise, trying hard to contain my own foolish giggles. _Since you're on a roll, care to take care of the Leviathan for me?_ He asked. Don't tell me he praised me, knowing full well I'd take him on since he gave me proper credit for a job well done. Am I really that transparent?

 _Sure. I'm not sure what to do with it._ I said back. _It's "her", not it. She's in a dire need of entertainment. You can supply that to her and maybe throw in some treats to make the deal even more appealing for her._ Jessa replied. _Will do. Thanks for the heads-up. Who are you going after now?_ I asked. _The Thing Out of Time and The Great Stone Gods. I think I'm may end up dominating the latter._ Jessa said. Since he respected the free will of the people in this CYOA, it must be a really big deal if he had to use for force in order to gain their cooperation. _Minimize the damage._ I replied to him, smiling. _..I.._ was his response. I laughed. Sure, minimize the damage.

"Okay, Kenny. I think we're done here." I said. No one responded. I looked to see that Court of Pluto was ready to go but Kenny was stooped near a pile of the excess material resources. Many of the more faithful disciples of the Fallen Star had joined the organizing and harvesting to clear the clogged pathways. "We'll give you some of those later!" I said as I hovered to him and pulled him up. He groaned and attempted to straighten his back. I don't know if it's the real thing or he's just exaggerating. "Where to this time?" he asked. "The Leviathan." I said. After saying goodbyes with the Fallen Star, I wished it the best and expected its contribution to the Guardians very soon. I was assured that the forces of the Fallen Star will be there.

I hovered there for a moment. I still wanna build some kind of rapport with the Fallen Star. "Godmother, are you able to do this for me?" I asked as I passed on an idea to her via telepathy. Boy, did she look smug when she realized what I was asking of her. She poofed a UBS drive out of thin air, containing all the data I had gathered from the alien shops back at Air Adriel. "Take this. I think this will go a long way for you." I said. A metallic tendril extended from the liquid-like ceiling and took it. The tendril sunk into the liquid-like substance again and my mind was bombarded with gratefulness. I smiled.

I led our small group out of the mothership and prepared myself to see this Leviathan. Court of Pluto, Kenny, Astral Nessie, Nessie Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother made our exit. I was confident that I could handle this Leviathan I'm about to meet. Jessa and I were completely unaware of the unexpected development mere hours away.

000

Daerik and Mamel tackled the hulking chimera to the ground, grunting as they both fell hard against the corrugated floor. Daerik grunted. A fireball sailed past his head, nearly hitting him. The fireball struck a swarm of emerging skeleton warriors, consuming even bones before the undead could fully rise. Daerik rose up first but he was struck by the chimera's barbed tail. This mechanical body The Overlord granted couldn't feel pain and it struck the Titan that he couldn't estimate how damaged he actually was. The chimera rose, grabbed hold of Mamel and batted him into Daerik and made for Sierra where she was creating that dark misty substance and feeding it to the two children.

"Kira!" came his shout before he could stop himself. Somewhere in the chaos, he heard Ren guffaw. He looked around to see if someone could help. No one was actually.

It had been fifteen minutes since they've split with Zyra and the battle they were in had drawn into hours. Who could've thought that some of the longest-serving and deadliest disciples of the Dark Generals were stationed here? Called the Bloodsworn Cabal, they committed some of the worst atrocities in the Great War. And the disciples, well, Daerik's fellow disciples didn't want to waste such a golden moment to exact bloody vengeance.

There were four surviving members of the Bloodsworn Cabal, all the rest had been destroyed in a darkly comedic turn of events by The Cat God's Scooby Doo Villains.

 **Areus** of the Bottomless Maw. Unlike most of the Bottomless Maw's disciples, Areus had experimented on his own goons with dark magic he picked somewhere. Areus could summon mutant versions of the Maw's cannon fodder troops. They're no more durable than the standard ones but they all carry a unique deadliness. Mutant spiders that can spit acid globes as well as sticky webs from a far-off distance, mutant three-headed shadow wolves with a fiery breath attack, mutant fishmen that constantly exuded clouds of disease, mutant winged goblins that can fly and throw lesser fireballs, mutant swarms of bloated insects that exploded with a force of a grenade when killed and many more nightmarish horrors. He had become corpulent because of the Bottomless Maw's power but he was able to cancel that out, embracing his monstrosity and using dark magic to grow six spindly limbs to carry him.

 **Vilvir** of the Nightlord. He was a vampiric creature who dabbled in the dark arts of necromancy and fashioned it into a fine weapon. Unlike standard necromancers who raised whatever corpses available to them, Vilvir could command the earth to lend him its dead. He could raise small armies of skeleton warriors and those small armies occasionally came with several skeleton mages. He fancied himself a budding strategist, although he was of average intelligence at best. He was responsible for some of the most reckless charges made by the Forces of Darkness. It only succeeded thanks to the sheer amount of numbers he conjured up. More than usual, only his skeletons remain in those marches, all his living allies dead. He loathed all Guardian disciples but he loved to take in Titan prisoners, break them in body and in spirit and make them his loving sex slaves for life.

 **Guren** of the Mother of Monsters. If there was a time that Guren had been a mortal, it would've been from a long forgotten age. He had been serving the Great War for so long that he had become insane from the constant violence. What remained was a deadly beast that was barely controllable. The Mother of Monsters banished him from her personal guard as he would slaughter his own siblings if he got bored for too long. Guren was originally a Minotaur but for some strange reasons, he was warped halfway through his service. He had changed into a chimera and had he been capable of speech, the Mother of Monsters would've loved to know the secret behind it. Now bristling with three heads of a hydra, two tails with one that ended on a fire-breathing serpent and the other covered with spines that can be thrown, an acid-spitting goat's head, a cow's head that can spit winged worm-like symbiotes, a lion's head with a truly fearsome and petrifying roar, barbed wings that can make strong gusts with every beat and a carapace as thick as the best chainmail there is. He was mindless and deadly and absolutely a remorseless killing machine.

 **Toff** of the Corruptor. Uniquely cunning even among the Corruptor's best disciples, Toff took the Corruptor's gifts to a whole new level. Aside from growing tentacles just like his master so he could spread the Corruption from afar, Toff developed new ways to make the Corruption stronger and more flexible. As if taking a leaf from Resident Evil, he fashioned new ways to deploy the Corruption, he could spread the corruption via the animated dead and raise the long-dead for similar purposes and those bitten by the infected become one of them as well, he could lob it from truly faraway distances similar to a missile and detonate it as a gaseous transmitter or focus it into a concentrated globe that can pollute an entire water system, he could induce mutations on willing allies or unwilling enemies to turn them into monstrous nightmarish towers of hardened flesh and sharpened bone and he could create lesser Corruption strains with varied effects of similar to strong emotion manipulation spells. In battle, Toff was notorious for his effectiveness as well. He was more than capable of standing toe-to-toe with disciples of the Mother of Monsters and the Guardians' Frenzied Behemoth disciples.

There were only four of them remaining but their group was having difficulties, a clear testament of the Bloodsworn Cabal's skills. That, or more to Daerik's opinions, the obsessive desire of his friends to kill these soulless murderers. Sierra, Hachi and Shippou were distracting Areus, Sierra feeding Hachi and Shippou with Black Mist to summon their hordes that steadily ate through the mutant minions and forced the disciple into the wall. Amelia, Erth and Ren distracted Vilvir while Drew, B.C., Lok Morin, Mamel and Daerik fought Guren. Annie and Amumu made sure Toff couldn't do any damage at all. It would be disastrous is Toff could manage to pull further enhancing Guren because they could barely keep up with the beast.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Sierra yelled back. Frustrated by the distraction, she pulled her shovel and walloped the hulking Guren with a strength that send him flying and crashing at Vilvir. "Holy shit." Ren and Erth said at the same time. "Lok!" Morin cried, seeing an opportunity. He and his twin pummeled the fallen disciples with white and black lights. Guren shrieked with rage as pain filled its senses. Vilvir hid upon the massive bulk of his ally. Despite the pain, Guren still recognized Vilvir and fought the desire to lash and tear apart the nearest thing he could find. There was a horrible shriek that filled the air. The disciples looked to where it came from.

"TOFF!" Areus screamed. The two new Champions of The Overlord proved to be as dangerous as their bigger and older counterparts. Despite the appearance of a child, they wielded The Overlord's gifts with starling deadliness. And finally after dancing so long away from the mummy child's grasp, Toff had finally fallen to the embrace. Toff wasn't a fighter in his calling but he could stand up to dedicated warriors on his own. This was something else. He fought with a little girl with fire powers and mummy boy with a palpitating aura of sadness and curses about him. He could've succeeded were it not for the giant flaming teddy bear the girl had unleashed a while ago. The bear's unnatural flames burned any hope for Corruption. Trapped in the unnaturally strong grip of the mummy boy, Toff shrieked, not from pain, but from the excruciating sorrow and guilt that lashed at his very soul. This was Amumu's curse and now he shared it.

It was a dreadful sight as the Corruptor's disciple shriveled like a dried raisin in front of them. His flailing limbs and tentacles withered into dust and his swollen tears mixed with blood oozed from his eyes, mouth and nose. Guren roared and tried to come to his ally's aid. Mamel and Tibbers met him halfway and delivered a blow that sent him back to the wall again. The battle resumed. Daerik had so wanted to unleash the arsenal hidden all over his robotic body but he was afraid those payloads would bring the roof down on them all.

He dashed towards Guren, fists alight with deadly electricity. He ducked as Tibbers sailed past his head and nearly crushed Annie in his size. Mamel struggled with the raging chimera. "Don't worry, mister. I won't let you go." murmured Amumu to Toff in a tone that was sad, endearing and totally frightening. Daerik rammed his fist into the lion head of the chimera and dodged fire breath from the serpent head. He stole a quick glance to where Sierra was, hoping that she was watching his movements. To his chagrin, Sierra was busy with producing Black Mist for the two Harrowings. Drew appeared in front of him to shield him from the massive claws. The ninja gave Daerik a boost and the two combined blade and fist into a combination attack.

Their attack ripped off one of the chimera's great wings. Acidic blood spilt to the ground and melted the groundwork and similarly corrosive mist rose off from the fresh wound. Drew's shield broke as he teleported in front of Daerik to receive the attack. The shadow warrior yelped as some of the acid touched his skin and Daerik realized this was the first time they've experienced something like this. He jumped back, taking Drew with him. "First time?" Daerik asked. Drew nodded weakly. The wound was healing thanks to his enhanced nature. "Nah, I can take it. I'm just getting used to it but I can take it." he said. Daerik grinned at the man's stubbornness.

Amumu deposited the weakened Toff in front of Amelia, Erth and Ren. The three looked down on the Corruptor's disciple with absolute loathing. Feebly, Toff tried to infest them with a special Corruption strain of his recent making. Ren snapped his fingers and a pair of large rams leapt from his landscape, now in the scenery of a farm, and crashed into the disciple, pinning him against the wall. In a clear voice, Amelia began listing Toff's crimes. It took a while. "Toff of the Corruptor, for your crimes against Umbrine and all her children, I, Amelia of the Glorious Galleon, sentence you to death." Amelia said, eyes blazing. Toff managed a small smile as he knew it was the end of the line. "You are nothing more than fools shackled to ancient traditions. You preach a farce even you do not believe in." he scoffed. "True. But we believe in Umbrine and we believe in all that we care about." Amelia rejoined. "You've fought for nothing but yourself. It seem fitting that you brought your own end." Erth said. Toff sneered. Erth snapped her fingers and lightning cascaded from her personal clouds.

All that was left of Toff was a smoldering pile of ashes and a faint trace of escaping Corruption.

There was a roar of sorrow and rage as one more of the Bloodsworn Cabal died. "Your leaders sent you here to die, you know?" Annie said sweetly to the remaining ones. A shudder escaped the disciples of the Forces of Darkness. "They sent you here to secure the hidden relics but they already knew you're all going to die. Died to buy a few minutes of time for a special agent to spirit away those things. In vain though. It was intercepted. Now we have it." Annie declared. "Hahaha, yeah!" Amumu agreed. The Champions laughed triumphantly and gave each other high fives. "We know that." Vilvir declared. "Then why?" Daerik asked. But he already knew the answer to that deep inside.

"We're already in too deep. We've committed so many crimes. There's no hope for redemption for us. But we'll die fighting and knowing that a far terrible fate awaits our masters for their treachery." Vilvir said. Daerik's eyes narrowed. This kind of talk never failed to make him sick. "But you know what other horrors lay in wait for you. You can kill us. This is our way out. We've seen the new Generals of Darkness and they're terrible to behold. Their brand of suffering makes even our own stomachs turn." Areus said. Hachi and Shippou fled to the safety of Sierra's back. There was insanity in the man's eyes and regret and self-loathing. For a moment, the disciples thought of sparing them and imprisoning them instead. It was Sierra who broke the silence. Eyes registering pity, she nevertheless summoned a spear of Black Mist and impaled Areus to the wall. She struck him in the head to give him a swift painless death.

"Holy shit!" Ren and Erth swore for the second time, eyes wide with disbelief. "May there be mercy in your next life." Sierra said softly under her breath. She saw Areus' soul spirited away into the afterlife by one of Nallis Neruvian Nox's reapers. There were ten of them tasked with ferrying the souls lost in the Eternal Battlefields. Magic of both sides chained the souls of the dead to this battlefield and it was a beautiful sight for Yoricks to see the trapped souls moving to the afterlife. The Cat God was a fair judge so there is much mercy for these souls when it came their turn to be judged.

At the sight of one more comrade dead, Vilvir's heart thumped with fear and surrender. They all felt it. The doom came at them full force since one of their own fell to The Cat God's Villains. Ulthay was his name and he was a Worldender, a disciple of the End of The World, and there was no one like him when it came down to raising frightful lightning storms and tornadoes at the same time. Ulthay loved fame and glory more than anything else. So it deemed darkly fitting that one of the Scooby Doo Boss Villains, The Genie, killed him by having him ripped apart by a conjured mob of yandere superfans. Ever since then, the pall of death had been hanging over them. The Cat God's Boss Villains were hunting them and giving them each their fitting deaths.

Ren's landscape shifted again into a barn and the doors flew open and a pitchfork came flying out, pinning Vilvir's chest and impaling him to the wall. Vilvir smiled. At last, the nightmares will end. It was a shame he had to go now. Who would care for his precious babies? And he had so many things to do especially with that new Titan he had. He could've made such a great bull with his great body, huge stamina and more-than-impressive endowments. He took a map from his fine coat and threw it at Erth who was the nearest. During his last moments, he regretted choosing the Forces of Darkness. The old man recruiter tried to change his mind but he didn't. "Save them if you can." he said, grinning as he breathed his last. "Save them? Save who?" Erth asked. "Slaves, I suppose. He had a colorful reputation." Ren said as he took the map and pocketed it.

The disciples and the Champions looked at the last remaining one. Guren snarled, looked every bit dangerous as he always did but he hadn't attacked anyone. Like the others, he couldn't go on. He's lost the only allies who made him trudge on. But he wasn't going without a bang. Snarling again, everyone watched in horror as Guren's body swelled. Toff's experiments paid off in making Guren ten times more dangerous and he certainly was responsible for his drastic change in the first place. Inflating into a literal ball of flesh, Guren died before he could witness his last act of defiance.

His body exploded, raining deadly spines, heavy acid and devouring parasites everywhere. The Champions yelled in horror while the disciples and The Overlord's Champions clung unto the nearest newbie. Daerik grabbed Sierra, Hachi and Shippou and erected an energy barrier around them. Amelia hid behind Mamel's broad armored back as he covered Ren. Lok and Morin shielded B.C. and Drew summoned his Spirit Sword to protect Erth, Annie and Amumu. The series of explosions seemed to last a lifetime and they all felt shocked as the ground beneath them gave way and they all fell into the darkness.

000

It was the prodding of his face that made Daerik come to. He woke up with a bolt, felt a surging relief that Sierra was in his arms. Around her arms were Hachi and Shippou. All of them were unconscious, save for him, Amelia and The Overlord's Champions.

Annie and Amumu were playing around with four other kids Daerik didn't recognize. "You came to save us but we saved you!" said a cheery voice. Daerik looked behind him to see two more kids looking down at him. Both were cute as a button, the girl being stuffed into a kimono with flowers and butterflies and the boy wore a really shiny blue ninja outfit. "Hiya!" the pair said when Daerik stared at them for too long.

Sierra stirred in his arms and looked at his face the moment she opened her eyes. "Thanks for the save but I'm still not your girlfriend." she said. For some reasons, Daerik couldn't help but laugh out. He hugged her to his metallic chest. Sierra was blushing by the time he let her. Sierra looked at the new children and her eyes widened. "Is The Lady of Masks recruiting child soldiers?!" Sierra asked in horrified disbelief. Personally, Daerik didn't find fault in it. The Great War had become so bad that even the children, the elderly and the handicapped were drafted to fight. That practice had started around 1,200 years ago and had become a permanent fixture. Daerik was only 12 when he donned on the mantle of the Fallen Titan.

"We're not supposed to be out here but we volunteered to take something back from the baddies!" said the girl. She suddenly looked at her brother in alarm. "Does that count as stealing?! We'd be the bad guys!" she exclaimed. "It doesn't count." Sierra said in a soothing old sibling's voice before the two could start bawling. The two looked at herd and then believed her since they calmed down.

"You're awake!" Annie said happily as she skipped over to them. "The others?" Daerik asked. "Sleeping over there. Some of you were wounded from the fall. It was a lucky coincidence that these guys were just below us. The sparkly prince healed you!" Annie said. For some reasons, Daerik didn't believe it was just mere coincidence. He looked at where Tibbers sat with Ren, Erth, Lok, Morin and the rest of the newbie Champions snuggling to him as they slept. Mamel was the second one to wake up and he looked just as amazed at their survival as Daerik had secretly been. "By the Guardians, we lived through that?!" he said.

"Good to see you up, mate." Daerik said, chuckling. "Who're the kids?" Mamel asked. "I have no idea." Daerik replied. Sierra led the group of kids to the two warriors, Daerik's heart warmed at how easily she gained the trust of the kids. "So there are live Princes and Princesses of The Lady of Masks, don't ask me why. I don't know what's going inside her head." Sierra said. She gave one of the kids a gentle nudge. The first to step forward and introduce themselves were the pair that poked Daerik awake. "I'm Chihiro and I'm an Anna." said the little girl in the kimono. "I'm Haku and I'm an Elsa!" said the boy in the brightly blue ninja costume. The next was a pair of two girls, the first girl wore a gown that looked like liquid glass and the second girl wore high-quality desertfolk clothes and she had a lamp tied to her waist by a string of rope. "I'm Emi, I'm a Cinderella." said the girl with the glass-like gown shyly. "I'm Robin and I'm a Jasmine!" said the girl with the lamp. The last pair appeared to be similar to Chihiro and Haku, two boys with one that wore brightly blue princely attire and the other in noble's clothes. "I'm Axel, I'm an Elsa like Haku!" said the said the one with the gleaming clothes. "I'm Glen, I'm an Anna like Chihiro!" said the said the one with the ordinary clothes.

"So, we have two Elsas, two Annas, a Jasmine and a Cinderella. We should be fine." Sierra said. She looked at Daerik and Mamel. "I think you should take a look at what Amelia's checking out. I think it's more than just the Grimoire this time around. Kids took more than what was expected." Sierra said. The two disciples stood and walked over to Amelia, who had changed her main toy into a U.F.O., and was scanning the contents of the huge chest. "What the earth is in this?" Mamel asked, marveling the size of the chest. It was almost as tall and wide as a bear and radiated with strange sealing magics.

"I don't know how to explain this magic given The Overlord but I can check out the items inside this sealed box." Amelia said. The beam her U.F.O. focused on the chest expanded and began displaying screens. It also began to give shape and visibility to the items inside the chest. Sierra was right. There was more than just the Grimoire of Between Worlds in there. Inside was a spellcore, a living representation of a powerful enchantment, as well as other unidentifiable treasures. "That spellcore is the thing that keeps The Cat God's forces trapped in time. If we open this chest and destroy it, we will be freeing a huge population of allies." Amelia said.

"And don't even think of breaking the chest with your fists or blades." Amelia added. She raised an eyebrow when she spotted Daerik charging his fists with energy and Mamel raised his darkfire-wreathed broadsword over his head. "We don't know to break this magic. I suggest we bring it before The Dark One. She'll know how to break it without risking the spellcore inside." Amelia said coldly. Mamel managed a chuckle. "We got the loot. I guess the only thing we need to do now is to bring it back." Mamel said, sighing in relief. He didn't feel safe being inside this cavernous fortress.

"There's also that." Amelia said, gesturing to a corner. How Daerik's eyes escaped the otherworldly object was beyond his understanding. It was a misshapen boulder, easily taller than a full-grown bear and it pulsed with dark power. There was something foreboding about it and Daerik felt something in him recoil in fear the longer he looked at the object. "Apparently, this is the one that grounded the children." Amelia explained. "Grounded them?" Mamel asked. "The children are capable of teleporting themselves out of here. It's what they used to enter Belkar when we begun the attack. Unfortunately, they're not strong enough to overcome the magic of that thing in order to teleport out." Amelia said. Mamel whistled loudly. Teleportation was among the most prized but rarely seen magics in the Great War. Anyone who had this capability was mobile anywhere in the Eternal Battlefields and excelled in hit and run tactics. Daerik had a faint memory of one disciple of the Obsidian Monolith who wielded such power. He was impressive with his tricks but even that didn't stop the edge of Daerik's blade from bisecting his body.

"What now?" Daerik asked. His friends came to and looked quite alarmed at using a burning teddy bear as makeshift pillow. Ren was the first to rush to their side. "By the Guardians, what is that?!" he asked, looking at the humongous forbidding rock. "We do not know." Daerik said. Erth came second, followed by the twin Nameless Heroes. They were pleasantly surprised at their survival. "Imagine that. We're the team that was summoned to take Belkar and we got away with it too!" Erth said gleefully. She and Ren giggled mischievously. "So when are you two marrying?" Amelia asked. That stopped their conversation and caused a rise of color to their cheeks. "That's none of your business!" the two cried. The Champions came too next. Hachi and Shippou woke up and rubbed their sleep-swollen eyes and made for Sierra's direction. Drew followed after them and B.C. was the last to wake up. "Does anyone know how out of here?" B.C. asked.

"Just a minute." Annie said playfully. She pointed up at the massive wall of stone that sealed them in. "You better brace yourselves." she said. "Wha-" was Ren managed when an earth-shattering rumble broke the relative silence. Champions, Heroes and disciples watched in amazement as the roof the cavern blew apart and fell upwards instead. A blast of howling wind filled the hole and the disciples, Heroes and Champions flew with it. Amelia was the first to revert to her normal appearance. Both she and her crew panicked but their flying galleon appeared to be functioning already. The other disciples transformed halfway and landed on the decks of Amelia's ship with ease. The Champions were deposited on the deck by the unnatural wind while the Princes and Princesses sat upon Robin's flying carpet. The disciples looked stunned as their eyes settled on the horizon. The Overlord had changed her portals' location. They were all gathered some distance from Belkar, forming a barrier that summoned The Overlord's legions and sent them to Darkness territories.

With Belkar's importance, the Forces of Darkness made a risky gamble and that was a gamble they lost. Even as of this moment, The Lady of Masks' forces were pushing onward on their weakened sides, securing points of interest for the Guardians to secure and fortify. With all the Theaters of Battle completely taken over by the Court of Pluto, the Guardians could dedicate their entirety to the pushing. The Overlord's forces staved off the desperate attempt to wrestle control of Belkar from the Guardians. The dark miracles The Overlord conjured wreaked havoc among the Darkness' troops. They were steadily losing their hand.

Amumu, Annie and Tibbers immediately joined the fight. Ezreal flew down right beside Amelia's ship and addressed her directly. "Escort Their Highnesses and take the chest and the rock to the Guardians' camp. Let Nallis Neruvian Nox deal with it." Ezreal said. They saw a huge glowing entity rise from the depths of the hole that used to be Belkar. It was giant and very handsome man whose lower torso was a mist. It was Robin's Genie. Only he had the power to hold both the cursed chest and rock and not get corrupted. "The corrupted magic is too powerful to be masked and we don't have the resources right now to attempt a spellbreak." Ezreal added. The disciples and the Champions nodded. "We'll do our best." Drew promised. Ezreal nodded. "We'll buy you some time." he said before he blasted off again. "Would it be better if we joined them as well while the newcomers protect the children?" Daerik suggested.

"I do not want to be in the middle of that." Erth said. The rest agreed and Daerik was outnumbered. "Fine." he sighed. Deep down, he wanted to be in the middle of that, preferably with Sierra watching him and looking at him with such awe. He mentally slapped himself. This wasn't the time. "Alright, Your Highnesses. Follow us and be sure to keep a safe distance." Daerik said. The royal children agreed happily and their small group began the long trek back to the Guardians camp. Since the Theaters of Battle had been secured, they can just cut across right in the middle of it without any worry. That should save them enough time.

Two hours later…

The newcomers cheered as the sight of the Guardians' camp came into view but the disciples gawked at the sheer number of fauna that literally filled the landscape below and around them. It seemed that everyone from the animal kingdoms showed up, from the smallest of insects and microorganisms to the biggest pachyderms and predators, even dinosaurs and the mythical cryptids showed up. "Are we in the right place?" Ren asked before coming down in a fit of hysterical giggles. When The Cat God promised even the humble beasts of the land would fight for their cause, he really meant every single syllable of it. The Guardians' camp also went through an extreme makeover when they were gone. A spectral wall now encircled the whole camp and numerous floating islands now dotted the sky above the camp. The air was filled with balloon animals as well as- "Are those beasts made out of food?" Erth said. She leapt off the ship and transformed into her giant corvid form. Ren turned into his djinn form and followed after her.

It must have confirmed Erth's suspicions because she had to dive to catch Ren who fell down due to another bout of debilitating laughter. "What in the world happened here?" B.C. said. Daerik grinned. "You say it like it is a horrible thing." he said. "Right next to the fact that we just discovered our President's son and Earth City's most famous paranormal investigator are freaking omnipotent true deities?" B.C. said. The disciples couldn't hide a small smile. Somehow hearing about the fact that The Cat God and another of his friends had double lives didn't surprise them at all. It was somehow fitting. "Maybe you could tell me how you got yourself dragged into this war later on." he said to Sierra in a husky voice.

Hachi and Shippou looked up at Daerik and decided he looked heroic enough. "Sierra-onee-chan likes ice cream, spaghetti and meatballs, egg salad and hot chocolate." Hachi said. "She also likes tall and big well-built men to snuggle with." Shippou said. "WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM THAT?!" Sierra said, covering the twins' mouth. "I have no problem with that." Daerik said, laughing like your typical proud male. "I like these kids." Lok admitted. Morin laughed and agreed as well. "We got the food situation covered. All we need now is a private spot." Emi said as Robin flew her flying carpet near. "You kids stop that." Sierra said in her big sister voice. It didn't escape her ears that her coworkers and the disciples and Amelia's crew muttered the same thing under their breath.

"It's about time…"

A great blast of white fire rose into the sky right from the heart of the Guardians' camp and they knew it was a combined effort of The Cat God and The Lady of Masks. They didn't know what magic it was but the ripples made it clear for them. It was a combination of the highest life magics and divine magics. And this meant… Daerik, Amelia, Lok and Morin fell to their knees, eyes wide with disbelief, awe and a joy that cannot be put into words. Amelia's crew fell to their knees as well, unable to believe the rippling power echoing through their bodies and that of their fellow disciples. "They're back, they're back, they're back, they're back, they're back, they're back!" Amelia chanted between sobs of joy. A cacophony of sobs and wails rose from all over the battlefield, disciples falling to their knees with the same. That's when Ren, Erth and Mamel felt the same tide of power. It felt familiar, a spark that resided within a disciple's soul, a mark left by one of the Guardians. But these Guardians were no longer with them.

The joy that blossomed in their hearts couldn't be put into words when the realization hit them. The Fallen Titan, the Glorious Galleon and the Nameless Hero walked among them once more. The Cat God and The Lady of Masks brought them back. And the Guardians were stronger than ever before.

000

Meanwhile…

Jessa and Nessie were shrieking with glee as they read the message Jessie just sent them.

 _CALEB AND ERICA ARE HERE! YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAHHH!_


	4. DRAFT 1

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is Persephone with another League of Legends story but this time, it features my friends and me in real life. Aliased, of course. This is one of the drafts I made. I discarded this because I felt like it was going too easy. I'm getting tired of my own overpowered genre. But the official one seems to be just the same. Meh. I'm so wasted. Anyway, if you like this story, just message me. I'll consider making Crazy World a two-dimension story. Love lots, Persephone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Runeterra, Here We Come! Part 1**

 **PROLOGUE:**

The year is 3120 and technology has rapidly gained ground over the last decades. Virtual reality has become more than just a science fiction. Nowadays, games are not played though consoles or computer sets, they're played by beaming yourself into the game world.

It all started when Dominex, that insatiable, soulless gaming empire, acquired the rights to several games through their signature deployment of blackmail, extortion, financial denial and hostile takeover. Not that much of those game companies has survived to see this age, mind you.

Then Dominex announced their Living Worlds RPG, featuring the worlds of Warcraft, Starcraft, Diablo, Elder Scrolls, Everquest, Dungeons and Dragons, Eon Watchers, League of Legends, Dark Souls, Gladianos, Origins, Dead Quest, Nevermore, Heroes of Newerth, Warhammer Fantasy, Warhammer 40k and Calcunna each turned into a **DIVE MASSIVE MULTIPLAYER ROLE PLAYING GAME.**

The gamers of the generation held orgasmic anticipation for the biggest resurrection of games from the 2000s. There had been much clamor to see these games released into this current era. When they were finally released, it was as if the gates of hell broke loose. Gaming shelves were restocked in frenzied rates, only for it to be emptied again in mere seconds.

Dominex had solidified its reputation as the world's premiere gaming authority with Living Worlds. This is a story about several friends getting their hands on a very special datakey to a revisited League of Legends.

•

Two teenagers, a fat boy and a bitchy girl, walking side by side, wearing expressions of extreme disappointment. "Well, that settles it. We're plain unlucky." the boy said. The girl snorted at that.

"Need I remind you that we're still lucky by far? We have the last copy in our hands, right now? You've seen the incredible line back there. People literally broke down when the store announced they've sold out." girl said.

The boy still pouted. "But look at this!" he shrieked, putting the holo-disk in front of the girl's face. The girl snorted again. The holo-disk was a special edition one.

Special edition disks were gamers had either to cheer for or curse the gods they ever had the misfortune of possessing one. They contained limited edition or exclusive races, classes, items, jobs or a plethora of really cool starting items and benefits. That is, if you're lucky.

For the unfortunate, they'll be forced to play troll classes, prank jobs, real shitty items, constant weakness or curses modifier or they get zapped into a fucking 100+ difficulty dungeon as their starting place. In this case, that would be the latter.

The holo-disk the fat boy was holding up contained exclusive prank or troll races and classes. That meant that disk in their hands was a total disappointment.

"Who cares?! We're gonna play Living Worlds and we're playing it no matter how it turns out!" the girl said. She said it with much severity that it ended the discussion. The boy continued to grumble as they walked to their destination.

•

3120 is not such a bad age to be living in. That is if you have the strength to live here. Humanity has taken to space. The high class and the rich had taken to living at the Terra Regina worldship, the middle class lived on the moon and the lower class and the poor scraped a living in the wasteland remnants of Earth.

Nature had taken irreversible damage against the warmachine of Man but she had taken revenge on the remaining pockets of civilization on Earth. The environment here is inhospitable, the skies, lands and waters were green with poisonous and acidic fumes and vapors.

The bodies of water were pools of death no human or work of man could endure. Hosts of vicious, mutated flora and fauna had taken to Man as their primary source of food.

The last sanctuaries of old Earth still exist in biospheres scattered throughout the globe, surviving through the sheer willpower of scientists, environmentalists and dreamers.

But even the biospheres are not exempted from monster attacks. Worse still, mutated humans litter the barren landscape, as dangerous as the monsters that roam the lands. This was the past generations' gift to the current and future ones. A grave of a dying planet.

It does not come as a surprise that people had taken refuge into the gaming world. The reality of which they live in offered little to make their lives enjoyable. It's a living hell. You might say that the middle class and the high class have it so easy but they too are plagued with their own problems.

They just won't admit it but they're just as worse off as the people on Earth.

•

Two men walked the smog-dominated streets of the industrial dome. They were headed to residential domes where the air was somewhat cleaner and the surroundings were far tolerable. Even though their bodies were tired from the heavy labor, their strides were fast and excited.

Working on Earth was something akin to a life-or-death situation. Hazardous workspace, minimal protective gear and the overall danger involving the work itself contributed to the single-digit chances of survival. What they had for shitty equipment, their bosses made up for fair wages.

Even though the money itself was not worth the life-threatening danger you had to endure, workers were still flocking to it.

This was the best paying job on Earth.

An industrial worker's job involves going out of the designated safezones and into the dangerous landscape beyond the fragments of civilization. They're tasked with harvesting materials from the flora and fauna outside. You can guess that the death tolls were pretty high.

These precious resources kept the communities going. While specialized biospheres still provided food from rapidly-cloned poultry and livestock, it's still isn't enough to meet the demand.

Cities are built around these said biospheres. They formed an ever-present niche to the survival of humanity. That being said and the importance of biospheres punctuated, industrial workers are also sent to defend biospheres from attacks. They're also tasked with harvesting rare and useful minerals that, ironically, could not have been possible to exist back at the past Earth.

These minerals called Llave _(Pronounced as lee-yah-vey)_ , the Spanish word for "key", is appropriately named. It grew abundantly near the poisoned seas but its greatest deposits were deep under the oceans. It fueled the machines of cities but its most important function is to keep the artificial sun going.

That's because Terra Regina, the worldship for the rich and the powerful, blocked the Earth's and the moon's access to natural sunlight. Any demands and pleas involving the matter in the past, present and future had fallen into deaf ears.

The solution was given by Adelia M. Sorenson, one of the geniuses who chose to remain here on Earth and the head of the Earth's Core, the association of scientists operating the biospheres. She invented a false sun using advanced technology.

Problem was how to stabilize the core. The solution was Llave. These crystals were so powerful that they could keep the artificial sun going for a week. This magnificent device, though, had to be turned off for a week every month for repairs and maintenance and when it did so, it plunged the Earth and moon into life-stealing cold. Not even the heat from the overworked machines of the city could stall the chill.

The men joined the railway transport along their fellow workers and the ancient machine, that many wondered how it could still function, moved in surprising speed back to the residential domes.

Upon reaching the docking area, the two sprinted off to their homes. This was a miracle on its own for the two men were known among their fellow workers as having the biggest jobs during the outside trips. The pair were known crackshots. Their spatial awareness, aim and precision was excellent and they had been given the roles of snipers and scouts.

Their teams couldn't count how many times they were saved by the pair's effectiveness.

The pair reached a small building that rose upwards like a stack of cards. To put it bluntly, the house looked like someone had haphazardly put one house on top of another until it looked like it was being held together by magic. They opened the doors and quickly took off their purifying masks.

Clean, synthesized oxygen filled their lungs. It's a treat as these men had adapted to the foul stench of polluted air of their workspace.

While the outside of the house was not notable, the inside was shocking. It was clean, glistening with modern equipments of a well-kept, decorated apartment.

The men walked straight to the dining area and saw five people already sitting on the table which was laden with steaming food of questionable origins.

"Hhhmmm! Smells good!" the taller of the pair said, sniffing the air appreciatively. The fat guy and the bitchy girl was also there.

"We're having Carnifex meatballs with Jardinal sauce tonight!" the girl behind the counter smiled. She was a drop of sunshine. Fragile-looking, pretty and always with a smile on her face, she was the cook in the house.

"Thanks to you two, we can eat a lot tonight!" piped in another voice. It came from another guy of short height but his physique was impressive. It's a unspoken benefit among the industrial workers that they were given a portion of the goods they bring in.

There was also another fat guy but unlike the first one, he looked more approachable and more prone to smiling.

The other industrial worker was a short guy with a sinister-looking face. He took a look at the food and proceeded to help himself to it. "Doki, I believe we should say grace." the pouty fat guy said, his voice sounded cheerful but his intent was otherwise.

"Grace for what? Another day in this shithole?" he snapped. Pouty fat guy smiled wider now, resembling the Cheshire Cat in more ways than one.

Doki threw his spoon and fork on his plate, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at pouty fat guy. They all sat at the table and said grace, led by pouty fat guy, of course. When he finally finished, his friends descended upon the food like a swarm of locusts.

Amid the scraps of food flying around, bitchy girl nudged pouty fat guy. "Jessa, you have something to announce, right?" bitchy girl said. Jessica's eyebrow shot up. "Watcha talkin' 'bout?" he asked. Bitchy girl _(Jessie)_ , looked at Jessica meaningfully.

Across the table, sunshine girl _(Bee)_ , hot shorty _(Dusty)_ , tall guy _(Blackburn)_ , Doki and smiley fat guy _(Erica)_ stopped their eating to look at the two.

Jessica took and deep breath then smiled. The nature of his smile was different this time so they took a breath of relief. Jessica is not particularly dangerous when he's mad but he can be extremely annoying and stubborn in that mode.

He dramatically opened his holo-bag and withdrew a holographic disk suspended within a transparent metallic container. Spoons, forks and even food dropped on the table with a loud sound. "IS THAT-" Blackburn said, daring himself to believe.

Jessica smiled proudly. "YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" he shrieked. The table erupted in cheers. Even Doki joined in the celebration. "Which game is it?" Dusty asked excitedly.

"I don't know. League of Legends. I don't know about it but they say it's a MOBA game. MOBA, you know. The predecessor of Online Virtual Arena." Jessica said. Jessie nudged Jessica again. He sighed. "And it's a prank edition." he added in defeat.

Jessica slumped back on the table and burst into tears.

Doki had burst into laughter. He pounded his fist on the table as he laughed hard. Jessica glared at him. "It's okay! It's a nice thing! We're not serious gamers anyway. We just play to enjoy anyway." Erica offered. Bee added in her words of support.

At an instant, they went back into eating, their eyes positively gleaming with anticipation. Within seconds, the food was gone and the dishes were left on the sink. Blackburn looked at Bee's fragile hands. "Remind me to get a washer bot." he said, taking them into his hands. Despite Bee's frail look, she had a worker's hands.

She was capable but her delicate health kept her indoors. She helped by being the housekeeper and cook in the house and worked part-time as a tinkerer. She blushed as Blackburn said that. "No, it's okay. We don't need one." she said hastily. Blackburn grinned. "We can afford one." he said firmly.

The seven teens walked up five flights of holo-stairs to where the empty story right above Jessica's and Erica's floor. The room used to serve as an attic but when they opened it, it had been cleared. It was clean and pristine and in the middle of the room, a cube-shaped device the size of a large cabinet stood quietly.

"I never thought I'd live to see that day to see an RPGium with my own eyes." Doki said, amazed. "I know, right? It arrived just ten minutes right after Jessica and I came back." Jessie said. "So? Are we gonna check it out?" Dusty asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Let's check things up here before we go inside the game." Erica said. They spent the next hour making sure no burglar would come inside and steal what few they have. By the time the others were there, Jessica had already read the manual seven times in a row. "What took you so long?" he snapped.

They gathered around the RPGium and placed their hands on the cube. Jessie had the honors of putting the holo-disk into the server feed.

The RPGium sprang to life and sounds and colors filled the small room. The device erupted into a burst of light and then they felt as if they were being sucked in by a powerful force.

•

Each of the seven teens opened their eyes to see themselves alone in a dark and unending abyss.

 _"Welcome to Living Worlds, presented by Dominex, your number one source of quality games and goods! You'll be introduced into the world of Runeterra, the setting of the game League of Legends from the 2000s!"_

 _"It would seem that you have gotten the Pranksters and Jokesters edition disk! You have access to exclusive races, classes and items that no other players can access to! Congratulations!"_

 _"For this edition only, you are automatically assigned to a race and class at a random roll. You are given three rolls if you wish to change your assigned race and class. The more rolls you have left, the more and better starting items and benefits you'll have!"_

 _"Good luck and have lots and lots of fun!"_

•

 **REFERENCE POINT:**

 **SPELLS (FOR MAGIC RACES/JOBS)/SKILLS (FOR NON-MAGIC RACES/JOBS) LEVELS AND POTENCY:**

 **NOTE: FAITH SPELLS FOR GODS ARE EXEMPT FROM ALL CLASSIFICATIONS.**

 ** _STANDARD JOBS AND CLASSES:_**

1st Tier

2nd Tier

3rd Tier

4th Tier

5th Tier

6th Tier

7th Tier

8th Tier

9th Tier

10th Tier

11th Tier

12th Tier

13th Tier

14th Tier

15th Tier

16th Tier

17th Tier

18th Tier

19th Tier

20th Tier

Super Tier

Over Tier

God Tier

 ** _ARCH-JOBS, ARCH-CLASSES AND EXCLUSIVE EDITION HOLDERS ONLY:_**

Lessest

Lesser

Less

Normal

Great

Greater

Greatest

•

 **ITEM LEVELS, CLASSES AND POTENCY:**

 **NOTE: GOD CLASS ITEMS ARE EXEMPT FROM ALL CLASSIFICATIONS.**

 ** _ITEM TYPES:_**

Material Armor

Immaterial Armor

Material Clothes

Immaterial Clothes

Material Ranged Weapons

Immaterial Ranged Weapons

Material Melee Weapons

Immaterial Melee Weapons

Protective

Trinkets

Accessories

Wards

Weird

Miscellaneous

Quest

Journal

Ingredients

Components

Blueprints

Consumables

Expendables

Charged

 ** _ITEM CLASSES:_**

Poor

Inferior

Discount

Apprentice

Novice

Normal

Journeyman

Superior

Master

Rare

Ultra Rare

Special

Unique

Artifact

Legendary

Mythical

World

Otherworldly

God

•

As each of the teens tested their luck, praying that they'll have something at least semi-useful to use, they expected the worse already.

•

 **BEE: MOTHER DEAREST**

 **BEE: 1 (Vlad Tepes Jr.)- Reroll- 2 (Surfer)- Reroll- 3 (Mother Dearest)**

-Mother Dearest: Exclusive Edition **Boss Monster (The Whore of Babylon)** variant

-Starts with all Household Jobs unlocked

-Starts with 100% Mastery of Household Jobs

-20% Bonus Experience Gain when leveling Household Jobs

-Mother Dearest spells enabled

-Mother Dearest skills enabled

-Mothers Dearest are capable of birthing special NPCs, along with standard mercenary NPCs, for free after a lengthy amount of time. They possess strong defenses, backed by powerful HP Regen and are capable Tanks even without items but have poor attacking capabilities. Their affinity with Household Jobs gives them access to a broad choice of crafting choices. In addition to that, they are able to summon specialized armors and shields so they can adapt quickly to the flow of the battle.

•

 **BLACKBURN: POPE/POPESS**

 **BLACKBURN: 1 (Otaku)- Reroll- 2 (Stalker)- Reroll- 3 (Pope/Popess)**

-Pope/Popess: Exclusive Edition **Saint-race** variant

-Starts with all Divine, Heaven and Holy spells unlocked

-Starts with 100% Mastery of Divine, Heaven and Holy spells

-Pope/Popess spells enabled

-Pope/Popess skills enabled

-Popes/Popesses are healing and buffing machines with powerful MP Regen. With the right choices, they can also supplement the role of offense with their magic and summoning. They have weak defenses and their Alignment must be Good for their spells to work properly. Popes have access to the sought-after Resurrection spells. Popes/Popesses might be spellcasters at heart but they are also attuned with armored warfare. With the right specs, they can make Tanks like any other from the Tanking-specialized classes.

•

 **DUSTY: MURDER CLOWN**

 **DUSTY: 1 (Santa Claus/Mrs. Claus)- Reroll- 2 (Murder Clown)**

-Murder Clown: Exclusive Edition **Boss Monster (Ars Goetia)** variant

-Starts with all Hell spells unlocked

-Starts with 100% Master of Hell spells

-All Hell spell systems unlocked

-Murder Clown spells enabled

-Murder Clown skills enabled

-Murder Clowns are Tanky spellcasters with an emphasis on kiting and countering attacks. They have weak defenses but they make up for it with deception spells and a sizeable amount of HP. They can also fill the role of an Inhibitor or Nuker. Murder Clowns, with some spec distribution, also become specialized mass-debuffing machines. If they supplement it with sufficient MP Regen, they become horrifying as they can sustain their debuffs. With a point in a specific specialization, their debuffs apply a stacking degeneration effect.

•

 **DOKI: JACK O' LANTERN**

 **DOKI: 1 (Critic)- Reroll- 2 (Jack O' Lantern)**

-Jack O' Lantern: Exclusive Edition **Boss Monster (The Lich)** variant

-Starts with all Necromancy spells unlocked

-Starts with 100% Mastery of Necromancy spells

-Jack O' Lantern spells enabled

-Jack O' Lantern skills enabled

-Jack O' Lanterns are summoning platforms due to their powerful MP Regen and short-cooldown summoning spells. They have difficulty venturing outside these roles but with training, they can function like any of the Necromantic classes. Exclusive to the Jack O' Lanterns only, they have access to the Legends summoning systems and a plethora of unique NPCs on the mercenary system. Jack O' Lanterns, with a spec on a specific specialization, are able to steal enemy necromantic minions and force necromantic spawns into their service.

•

 **JESSIE: CAT LADY**

 **JESSIE: 1 (Mascot)- Reroll- 2 (Weirdo)- Reroll- 3 (Cat Lady)**

-Cat Lady: Exclusive Edition **Mad Scientist-class** variant

-Cat Lady spells enabled

-Cat Lady skills enabled

-Cat Ladies, like their Mad Scientist counterparts, fill the role of instantly creating big threats by genetically manipulating their cats. They have low-cost, low-cooldown spells back by powerful MP Regen. Their mutation or evolution choices for their cats are broader and more tenacious. They are never without a coterie of monster cats to protect them wherever they go. They are fragile characters who must stick behind the line while loading out their debuffing spells. Additionally, Cat Ladies cannot damage felines or be damaged by felines all around the world and felines will come to their aid and can be enlisted to their cause.

•

 **JESSICA: PIRATE**

 **JESSIE: 1 (Pirate)**

-Pirate: Exclusive Edition **Hacker-class** variant

-Pirate spells enabled

-Pirate skills enabled

-Pirates possess poor offense and defense capabilities but they make up for it with unparalleled utility. They can summon items out of nothing and can support their allies or their assault with potions, scrolls, wands or tomes. They can also enforce absolute rules into an area and can call upon unique summoning spells and mechanics. They have access to all Black Market systems which allows them access to NPCs, items, spell or skill tomes which are not available by normal means. Unique among Merchant classes, Pirates exclusively use gold to cast their spells.

•

 **ERICA: PANTHEON**

 **ERICA: 1 (Pantheon)**

-Pantheon: Exclusive Edition **God** variant

-Starts with Divine spells unlocked

-Starts with 100% Mastery of Divine spells

-All Divine spell systems unlocked

-Pantheon spells enabled

-Pantheon skills enabled

-Pantheons are divine characters with questionable offense and defense. They are a group of aspects-governing gods. They are bound by the Faith mechanics and cannot function without sufficient Faith. While they are optional additions to every team, they are powerful assets. Each of their spells are capable of turning the tide to their favor and have devastating effects against the enemy teams. Pantheons, with their divine nature, are able to identify and locate God-class items.

•

There was a massive flash of light when they finally made their choices and when they opened their eyes, they were in an alien world. "Whoaaaaaaaaa..." they chorused.

They took a deep breath of the clean, pristine air. For once, it seemed a miracle that they were breathing air from a planet untainted by pollution of a disastrous scale. "Wow! This world is so lifelike!" Jessie said. She prodded a nearby tree. "Too lifelike!" she added with some degree of nervousness.

"Yeah. I played a lot of games but this is the first time I've seen one so real." Doki said as he surveyed his surroundings.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughter suddenly exploded. It was Jessica's and Erica's voices. They whirled around to look at them but it would seem that Erica was disembodied.

"OMFG! You guys really went downhill!" Jessica howled with laughter.

Bee wore an unappealing flowery dress complete with a hideous flowery apron but somehow, strangely and awkwardly, gave her just the right amount of sugar. Among the group, Bee was probably the only who got to keep her realworld image.

Blackburn wore the garment of the Pope's office but, boy, did he look good in it. Blackburn sported golden skin, hair of feathers and an aura of soft light.

Dusty looked like the clown from all the nightmares of everyone with Coulrophobia past, present and future combined, solidified and embodied into one entity. Dusty was taller and even more muscular but that face was a nightmare borne of manic joy and excitement.

Doki looked like a Halloween trick-or-treating kid with that ghost blanket of a body and carved pumpkin head. Doki was taller in this form but it was largely unimportant given his current body.

Jessie wore an old woman's clothes that looked like pictures of cats glued together, carried the strong smell of cats as well and her hummingbird-like faerie wings clashed horribly with her get-up. Jessie became slender and fae in appearance with a pair of antenna that gave off sparkles.

Jessica wore sunglasses, a huge black trench coat filled with pirated movies, shows, games, and other goods and his butterfly-like faerie wings clashed horribly with his get-up. Like Jessie, Jessica became slender and fae in appearance with a pair of fluffy antenna that filled the air with spores with each movement.

Erica was practically disembodied and invisible but he was number of gods so it ain't mean no nothing. Even though no one could see him, his default body was that of his realworld appearance but was made out of energy and essence instead of flesh and blood.

"Harharhar." Dusty said sarcastically. Then his face grew huge in a split of a second, his eyes maddeningly gleaming and his grin too demonic to be true. Jessie, Erica and Jessica shrieked. Jessica fell backwards, pirated works spilling from his trench coat.

It was the others' turn to laugh. "Okay, guys. Where do we head to?" Doki asked the moment they recovered. **_"PIRATE ITEM: DUNGEON GUIDE!"_** Jessica intoned and a hologram appeared out of thin air. Everyone huddled around him to get a look at it.

"Says here, there's a perfectly good dungeon at a cemetery just south of here." Blackburn said. Jessica, Erica and Jessie immediately balked. "Hahaha! Why the sudden direction for leveling? Let's explore first!" Jessie chirped. Jessica and Erica agreed. Doki, Dusty, Blackburn and Bee rolled their eyes. They dragged the two _(Because Erica was also intangible)_ as they walked towards the cemetery's direction.

They discussed their bonuses along the way.

•

Jessie received **Disturbing Stuffed Cat** _(10% to WATER, FIRE, AIR and WILDS RESISTS. Increase Cat limit by 20. Gain +1 PHY DEF per Cat active)_.

 **Jessie**

 **Race:** Faerie King/Queen

 **Class:** Cat Lady (LOCKED)

 **Racial Spells:**

Faerie Flight (1/10)

Faerie Dust (10/100)

World Tree (1/100)

Shapeshift (5/100)

 **Class Spells:**

Summon Cat (10/100)

Empower Cat (5/100)

Evolve Cat (15/100)

Mutate Cat (15/100)

•

Blackburn received **Pope's Crosier** _(+10 PHY ATK. +10 MAG ATK. Item Spell: Cast a Lesser Heal on three targets instantaneously)_.

 **Blackburn**

 **Race:** Pope/Popess (LOCKED)

Race: Level 1

 **Class:** Assassin

Class: Level 1

 **Racial Spells:**

The Papal Edict (10/100)

Acts of Faith (5/100)

 **Class Spells:**

Phase Strike (3/100)

Parkour (15/100)

Energize Weapon (2/100)

Flurry Assault (3/100)

•

Bee received **Kitchen Knife Set** _(+5 PHY DEF. +10 MAG DEF. Item Spell: For 60 sec., change weapon attacks into ranged. Flurry modifier)_.

 **Bee**

 **Race:** Mother Dearest (LOCKED)

Race: Level 1

 **Class:** Mother Dearest (LOCKED)

Class: Level 1

 **Mother Dearest Spells:**

Mother's Armor of Love (5/200)

Mother's Shield of Love (5/200)

Mothering I (10/10)

Greatest Mother (100/50000)

Birthing (10/1000)

•

Dusty received **Acid Flower** _(10% to WATER, FIRE, AIR and WILDS RESISTS. Item Spell: Cast either an Acid Globe or Acid Lance at enemy target. 10% chance of casting Acid Rain instead)_ and **Exploding Cards** _(Ranged. Charged item. When equipped, attacks deal area-of-effect damage. 100 charges)_.

He gained the **Killing Joke** permanent buff _(Restores 5% of max HP and MP when successfully debuffing an enemy)_.

 **Dusty**

 **Race:** Murder Clown (LOCKED)

Race Level: 1

 **Class:** Murder Clown (LOCKED)

Class Level: 1

 **Murder Clown Spells:**

Devillish Pallor (3/100)

Devillish Aura (3/100)

Torture (20/1000)

Deceive (10/1000)

•

Doki received **Devil's Lantern** _(+10 PHY ATK. +5 PHY DEF. 15% chance of doubling the number of a successful Summon)_ and **Souling** _(+2 to all STATS)_.

He gained the **Hallowmas** permanent buff _(Overcharge spells by sacrificing MP)_.

 **Doki**

 **Race:** Jack O' Lantern (LOCKED)

Race Level: 1

 **Class:** Jack O' Lantern (LOCKED)

Class Level: 1

 **Jack O' Lantern Spells:**

Permanent Levivation (1/10)

Undead Summoning (10/100)

Mass Undead Summoning (10/100)

Legends Summoning (5/100)

Halloween Summoning (10/100)

Bone Constructs (10/100)

Blood Constructs (10/100)

•

Jessica received **Portable Black Market** _(+1 to all Pirate spells level. Allows instant access to Black Market and instant delivery. Improves Black Market wares. 10% discount on Black Market wares. Gain 1 gold per sec.)_.

He received the **Plunderer** _(Gain 2 gold per sec. while in combat. Gain 10 gold per min. when out of combat)_ , **Friend of Thieves** _(Gain benefits from the Thieves Guild whether a member or not. Benefits increase when a Thieves Guild member)_ and **Hoarder** _(30% chance of doubling the amount of items produced by a successful Summon, Create or Pirate Item)_ permanent buffs.

 **Jessica**

 **Race:** Faerie King/Queen

Race Level: 1

 **Class:** Pirate (LOCKED)

Class Level: 1

 **Racial Spells:**

Faerie Flight (1/10)

Faerie Dust (10/100)

World Tree (1/100)

Shapeshift (5/100)

 **Class Spells:**

2-in-1: Create Item Spell, Summon Item Spell (10/100000)

2-in-1: Pirate Item Spell, Mass Pirate Item Spell (10/100000)

3-in-1: Black Market, Console Commands, Cheat Codes (4/500)

3-in-1: Pirated Mechanics, Pirated Summoning, Pirated Rulerealms (4/500)

•

Erica received **Tiny World** _(Faith spells cost 20% less and are 5% stronger. Generates 10 Faith per min. Allows the use of_ _ **Physical World Interactions**_ _spells upon reaching LEVEL 5)_.

He received the **Faithful** _(Party members generate 1 Faith per min.)_ , **Intercession** _(Casting Faith spells near an ally surrounded by enemies or is at below 50% of max HP refunds 70% of Faith cost)_ and **Last Gift** _(Upon death, allies generate 100 Faith. Allied summoned minions and NPCs generate 20 Faith upon death)_ permanent buffs.

 **Erica**

 **Race:** Pantheon (LOCKED)

Race Level: 1

 **Class:** Pantheon (LOCKED)

Class Level: 1

 **Pantheon Spells:**

Pantheon Gods (10/10)

Divine Intervention (10/100)

Word of God (10/100)

Wrath of God (10/100)

Judgment (3/100)

Ministries (10/100)

Birth of Miracles (5/100)

Molding The World (3/100)

Choirs of Angels (5/100)

•

"Aren't we so lucky?" Jessica and Erica jeered as they gave the rest of the gang pitiful looks. Somewhere in Doki's body, a vein twitched. "As far as I'm concerned, you two are useless in a party. Hello, VERY OPTIONAL ADDITIONS." he sneered. "Careful, Doki, we might just ignore you later if you're in trouble." Erica said in a sing-song voice.

"Guys, we got company." Bee suddenly said. Several armed people had come out from their hiding in the canopy of thick trees. They looked exactly like your stereotypical bandits. Scarred, bulky with lecherous grins and exuded a false sense of bravado.

There were at least a dozen of them. "Whoa! Our very first hostile encounter!" Doki said excitedly. Then the gang's eyes widened. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of freaks having a trip around our woods. Don't you know it's rude to trespass on someone else's property?" a burly man in heavy armor said, grinning.

He was eyeing Jessica, sensing the number of valuable items hidden beneath that trench coat. Jessica noticed this and hid behind Bee. "Your woods? Who died and made you owner?" Jessie snapped. "Is it just me or they made a great job designing the A.I.? It really sounds and feels like we're talking to someone." Blackburn said. Doki and Dusty nodded in agreement.

The burly bandit snorted. "And here I thought we could have a civilized discussion. Okay, hand over the goods and you get to keep your lives." he said.

The fact that he didn't seem to be discouraged one bit meant he knew the numbers advantage was one their side. Meanwhile, Erica, Jessica and Doki were planning their actions through Morse code.

All of a sudden, all sorts of ranged weaponry was pointed their way, their ammo ready to fly at the slightest reaction. "1. 2. 3!" Doki counted down. He yelled when he reached three.

To Jessie's, Dusty's, Blackburn's and Bee's disbelief, everything that happened next was something they never expected.

 ** _"TRIPLE CAST: UNDEAD SUMMONING: SKELETON MAGE!"_** Doki intoned. Black goo oozed from the ground and formed into three skeletons dressed in spellcaster's robes.

 ** _"MASS PIRATE: VENOMFUME POTIONS!"_** Jessica intoned. He threw the conjured potions into the ground all around him and green, toxic mist suddenly blanketed everything.

 ** _"DIVINE INTERVENTION: RADIANCE!"_** Erica intoned. A dazzling display of divine light suddenly erupted out of nowhere. It blinded all enemies it came with contact with.

"ATTACK!" the trio screeched _(Even though Erica can't physically interact with anything without a Faith spell)_. Blackburn snapped out of his shock and yelled for the others to support the crazed trio.

Doki's Skeleton Mages threw elemental attacks, their vision unhampered by the mist created by Jessica's potions. Meanwhile, the opposition was crumbling to the effects simultaneously unleashed on them.

 ** _"ACTS OF FAITH: HOLY SHIELD!"_** Blackburn intoned. The gang was suddenly endowed with a shield formed with religious symbols. It gave them a layer of protection and amped their Regen rates.

He rushed to the aid of Doki who leapt right into the thick of it, eyes crazed with bloodlust. "BEE, TANK ME!" Jessica yelled. Bee rushed to her friend's side and stood in front of him, hands outstretched with a determined look on her face. "Damn. You look corny." Jessica said. Bee blushed.

 ** _"MOTHER'S ARMOR OF LOVE: VALENTINE! MOTHER' SHIELD OF LOVE: VALENTINE!"_** Bee intoned. She was suddenly covered in full heavy armor. It was the purest white with the lining of the pinkness of a baby rose. She wielded a literal wall of a tower shield of the same color scheme and had a rosy design. "Nice! You look cool!" Jessica said. Bee grinned under her armor.

Meanwhile, Jessie looked forlornly at the number of cats with her. Was it worth it to turn these cute things into monsters just because your spell mechanics told you so? "Dude, seriously?" Dusty said, cocking an eyebrow up.

He rolled his eyes and jumped back into the fray. Jessie sighed. **_"MUTATE CAT!"_** she intoned. A hologram appeared in front of her. "Whoa. So many to choose from. How will I know what to choose?" she said. "Does it matter? Just pick one." Erica said. **_"DIVINE INTERVENTION: TREE OF LIFE!"_** Erica intoned. A beautiful, ghostly tree appeared out of nowhere and bathed a wide area around itself with a constant HP and MP Restore.

"But what if I pick a bomb-type and blow us all away?" Jessie asked. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Bee agreed. "Come to think of it, we just engaged a fight without knowing we can really do. That was dumb." Jessica said. **_"MASS PIRATE ITEM: CHARACTER GUIDES!"_** Jessica intoned.

Several holograms appeared in front of him and he gave Erica, Bee and Jessie one each. "What the hell are you fuckheads giggling over there? HELP US! Doki yelled angrily.

"Oh, okay. So, this is how it works, huh?" Jessie said after reading her character guide for some time. She looked back on her own spell hologram and pressed a button. **_"MUTATE CAT: MEOWGANTOR!"_** she intoned.

One of her cats suddenly enlarged and swelled to the size of an elephant. In its wake was a cat-like monster that looked like someone took a whole lot of giant cat heads and lumped them together in one body.

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Jessie shrieked madly, laughing like a total maniac. "Get them, my pet! Destroy! Pillage! Plunder! Dance upon their ashes!" she shrieked once more.

Erica, Jessica and Bee looked at each other then Bee made a cuckoo sign and the trio giggled. "I wonder how does mine works." she said in wonder. **_"BIRTHING!"_** she intoned and a hologram appeared in front of her. It looked like a list of monsters available for summoning.

They didn't look like standard summoned minions. They were like mercenary NPCs. They were high-leveled characters with a whole lot of unique spells and skills. Bee sorted through the short number of these NPCs available for her and picked the one that had big buffing and healing potential. **_"BIRTHING: SIX HANDS!"_** she intoned.

Then she suddenly felt strange. Sick, nauseous and the sudden desire for something bittersweet, Bee wanted to hurl but no bile had come up from her stomach. Something weird was happening to her. It made her want to crawl under a rock and stay there a hundred years.

Meanwhile...

"DESTROY, MY PRETTIESSSSSSSSS!" Jessie shrieked. Her Meowgantor, despite its massive size, turned out to be a spellcasting machine. It churned out one offensive cat-inspired spell after another.

A gigantic ball of burning yarn.

A rain of boiling-hot cat food.

A stampede of spectral cats who treated everything they passed through as a scratching post.

 ** _"TRIPLE CAST: UNDEAD SUMMONING: BLOATED ONES!"_** Doki intoned. Black goo oozed from the ground and formed into three undead resembling obese zombies with mismatched limbs sprouting from their bodies in odd positions and each of those limbs were armed with wicked cleavers.

"We're up against just a dozen people and we're taking this much time to win?" Erica complained. "Hey, for level 1 players, we're doing quite pretty well." Bee groaned, gasping in short, harsh breath. Jessica and Erica hovered around her. Jessica had been pouring one healing item on top of another on her because he thought she was afflicted by a debuff.

"Stabbity-stab-stab-stab..." Dusty sang as he went his way, using the cover of Jessica's poison mist to sneak behind people and stab them through the heart. The last thing his victims remembered was that horrible clown face smiling down at them.

Then the duration of the poison mist ended and it vanished without a trace.

"OMFG!" Jessie, Jessica and Erica screeched when they saw what they hadn't seen before. Just right above the canopy of the trees, hidden amongst the thick branches and tangling leaves were crude treehouses.

The gang ran smack-dab right into the middle of a bandit outpost.

 ** _"MUTATE CAT: KITTY-KITTYGEDDON! EVOLVE CAT: FAIRY GODMEOWTHER!"_** Jessie intoned. One of her cats puffed like a balloon being inflated and another one looked like someone fed it with some kind of evolution serum.

On the mutated cat, what replaced it is a monster that looked like a normal cat but with three heads way bigger than its own body. It floated unassisted above the ground and seemed to have overcharged brain capacity.

On the evolved cat, what replaced it is a cat standing on its hind legs, wearing what someone cosplaying Cinderella's Fairy Godmother would.

Fairy Godmeowther began chugging out some serious buffing spells for everyone.

Kitty-Kittygeddon began to channel a high-damage area-of-effect spell.

They didn't need much in the way of healing. Erica's Tree of Life was still active and beefing up their HP and MP bars. **_"DIVINE INTERVENTION: RADIANCE!"_** Erica intoned. Another dazzling display of divine light blinded enemies.

"Can someone please end this already? I think Bee's going into something." Jessie said, this time with real concern in his voice. The girl had already doubled over on the ground, clutching her belly and emitting pitiful sounds.

As if in answer to this request, Kitty-Kittygeddon released a blast of elemental magic and instantly dealt huge damage to all the remaining enemies.

 ** _"BLOOD CONSTRUCTS: RED LANCES!"_** Doki intoned. Blood that stained the ground began to flow unto Doki's palms, gathered into spheres that took on the shape of several lances. Dispersing this constructs, the red lances launched themselves against what few remained.

And none were left alive. All of the bandits were dead.

"You know, something about this whole first hostile contact thing bothers me." Blackburn confided as he, Doki and Dusty surveyed what's left of it. "GUYS! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH BEE!" Jessie yelled at them. They immediately hurried to where their fallen friend was.

Bee was whining pitifully, her voice tinged with both pain and discomfort. "If- I- aaah!- didn't- hah- hah- know- any- OH, GOD!- better,- hah- hah- I'd- say- hah- I'm- OH, GOD!" she groaned then laid herself on the ground.

Jessica, Erica and Jessie were now pouring all the healing spells they have on her but nothing seem to help at all.

Then her summoned armor timed out...

Bee's friends gasped. "HOLYMOTHEROFGODALMIGHTY!" Jessie screeched in disbelief.

•

Jessie's Meowgantor dangled a pirated interrogation light overhead, back and forth, back and forth.

Underneath that light, Blackburn and Dusty sat at wooden chairs that resembled electric chairs. Both of them looked at their inquisitor with a mixture of denial and disbelief.

"FESS UP, YOU DIRTY BASTARDS! WHICH ONE OF YOU GARBAGE ASSHOLES RUINED THAT POOR, SWEET GIRL'S SANCTITY?!" Jessica yelled aggressively.

"Yeah! Shame on you! Shame on you! Dishonor on your family! Dishonor on you cow!" Erica seconded with as much indignation as he could inject into his voice. Only Jessie wasn't taking any of this seriously. She sat in a corner, keeping her giggles to herself.

"Bee's like a sister to me, you idiot! I would never touch her! I love her just the way I love you guys!" Blackburn yelled indignantly. "And I can't believe you dare to accuse me! I look like a playboy but I have a whole lot of moral fiber in me!" Dusty yelled angrily.

"OH, REALLY?! THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT?!" Jessica yelled, drawing a hand dramatically to where Bee was. She was clearly heavily pregnant. And from the looks of it, she was also near giving birth.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Blackburn and Dusty yelled at Jessica. "Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence!" Erica piped in angrily. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH THE CURRENT SITUATION?!" came the pair's thunderous reply.

"And why are we the only ones being charged with a crime we didn't commit? What about Doki? He's a guy too." Blackburn said indignantly. Somehow, that comment drew out a little of Jessica's and Erica's fire.

"Well, for one, we know Bee's got standards. Like, come on, Doki and Bee?! BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Jessica said, shivering in exaggeration. Blackburn and Dusty covered their mouths in their attempt to stop their snickers.

"I HEARD THAT!" came Doki's pissed-off yell. "Well, move along, Mr. Sensitive!" came Jessica's haughty reply.

Bee raised a quivering hand. "Jessa, I think Doki is the father of my child!" she said, giggling weakly. "Shut up, woman. You know not the blasphemy you speak." Erica and Jessica chorused. Bee laughed out loud then she went back whimpering a split second later.

"Guys, is it really a wise investment for this stupid argument? Shouldn't we get help for Bee? Like, right now? As in this very second? Won't that be more productive?" Jessie said.

"Well said, Jessie! I'm glad I thought of it!" Jessica agreed. Jessie looked positively murderous. Jessica grinned at her to show he was just kidding. "But we already did everything we could. We put all our healing spells on her. Nothing!" Blackburn said. "And Jessa put in all the gold he's got for restorative items." Erica said.

"What if she's giving birth?" Jessie suggested.

A fast silence descended upon them all.

"Oh, Dear God, what do we do?" Dusty said. He was hyperventilating. Blackburn went pale. Erica suddenly had a thought. "Jessa, search for the Mother Dearest spells." he said. **_"PIRATE ITEM: ORACLE TOME!"_** Jessica intoned and a special book appeared in front of him from thin air.

He picked up the book and whereupon opening it, several holograms immediately sprang out. Jessica put in the Mother Dearest spells and the results came back in seconds.

Chief among the Mothers Dearest spells is the Birthing. A channeling ability that spawns a mercenary NPC from the standard list, the special list, the exclusive list and the exclusive special list.

Basically, while mercenary NPCs were paid for depending on their strengths, Mothers Dearest can summon them for free through a long-delay channeling-type summoning spell called Birthing.

"Mothers Dearest are variants of the Whore of Babylon Boss Monster from the Ancient Civilization Ruins dungeon. They're NPC-summoning platforms. Bee, what monster did you pick? _*Bee gave her answer in a pitiful whimper*_ Oh! The Six Hands! They're healing and buffing machines but rely purely on their permanent invisibility for defense! Nice choice, Bee!" Jessica said. "No problem." Bee groaned.

He put down the holo-tome and glared good Dusty and Blackburn. "What're you still hounding us for? Bee's probably preggy from the spell, not from actual intercourse." Dusty snarled.

"It takes two to tango, sweetheart! The evidence is right before us! Now if you will kindly remove your articles of clothing, we will inspect you thoroughly." Jessica said as-a-matter-of-factly. The two gawked at him. "Of course. There's gonna be a semen test. We'll have to test the nutrients it carries, its volume and thickness. The length and width of the insertion device in question and-" Erica added.

Dusty and Blackburn looked fit to kill with their dark expressions. "Is this what it's about? Bee's writhing over there and that's all you can think about?" Dusty asked in a deadly, soft voice.

"On the contrary, my dear man, I've known she'll be fine since the beginning." Jessica said indignantly. Then he stopped abruptly. Dusty and Blackburn were flexing their fists. Jessie, still overcome with her fit of giggles, piped in. "I think it's happening!" she warned them.

Then Jessie, Jessica, Erica, Blackburn and Dusty appeared at her side immediately. "PUSH, BEE, PUSH!" Jessie screeched. Jessica and Erica pushed Dusty and Blackburn aside. Several tense minutes afterwards...

Jessie came back with a bundle. Inside it, six gauntleted desiccated hands wriggled and writhed like deformed worms. "They look just like you." she said serenely and unceremoniously dropped the bundle on Blackburn's hands.

On the other side, Jessica and Erica were consoling Bee as best as they could. "Bee, I know you seem to think it's not natural for a healthy woman of your age to give birth to a zombie hand, six of them on the first go I might add, but I want you to know that it only makes you extra special. You're not a failure as a woman and this is not a taint against your future motherhood." Erica said solemnly.

Bee's fist came thundering on Jessica's nose. "Hey, what d'ya hit me for?!" he demanded, massaging the sore spot. "I've been wanting to do that ever since you two dolts opened your mouths. It made my headache worse." she said with an easy smile.

"Hey, twits, anytime you want to come back to the real world, check this out first." Doki's voice came from the bandit remains. Doki had ordered his minions to move the corpses while his friends were still in their own world.

Neatly placed in a row in two columns, the corpses were stripped of whatever items was deemed of worth on them. Doki had already broken through every nook and cranny on the winding tree houses above and came back with all the possessions they had.

A medium pile of gold, lots of unremarkable weapons and armor and a bag of precious stones. Not a single magical item.

Shame about that.

As his friends came up to him, they couldn't help but notice that the damage they had dealt to the bandits looked grisly real enough. Blood splattered everywhere and the men's bodies were littered with abuse.

"I don't fucking think we're a game anymore." Doki said.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Runeterra, Here We Come! Part 2**

The gang was silent as they continued moving along.

They didn't know how much time they had taken with dealing with the bandits but it looked like sundown by the time they noticed everything.

No game had ever been this realistic before. Even with cutting-edge technology, a jaw-dropping concept and super-awesome game mechanics, several features weren't included in games.

That included the limited sense of feeling so players wouldn't feel pain like their characters do, gore and the deformation of the faces of NPCs and player characters.

"Quit pulling our legs, Doki. That's our job." Erica complained, denial very much evident in his voice. Jessica and Erica tried to show him he's just being paranoid by logging off.

To no avail...

They couldn't contact Game Support. They couldn't log off. They couldn't do shit of going out of the game.

That is, if everything here is still a game.

Unnerved by the silence, Dusty tried to make light of their situation. "Hey, guys, does it really matter where we are? As long as we're together, everything's fine!" he said.

His friends cheered up when he said that. Dusty gave himself a mental pat in the back for saying something nice for once. "Though it kinda makes you wonder. What the hell happened to us? People don't just zap into a computer game world all by themselves." Bee said.

Jessie's eye sharpened. "Maybe we all died." she said quietly but her friends heard her just fine anyway. They stopped and looked at her. "An accident must've happened. A critical one. As we stand here, our bodies might be slowly being emptied of life, cold and numb inside a Medi-Tube. This all here might be an illusion of our brains to soften our passing. To make it easier for us to go towards the light." she said dramatically.

"Someone make her stop." Erica wailed. Jessica was utterly petrified. Everyone knew here that he had the nasty case of Thanatophobia. He was the one who kept saying he'll save enough money for a cybernetic reconstruction, that way he'll retard his own aging process.

Aside from the existential questions that always plagued him, death was a mystery not even the sciences of the current era had fully explored. It is the prerogative of the living to stall death as long as possible.

To him, death meant the end of all possibilities. You ain't gonna be there to see what would happen in years' time. All the hopes and despair aren't yours to feel anymore.

Believers can harp all they want that an afterlife does exist, there is one truth no amount of theology or ideals can refute: the dead never come back.

"Jessa, it's alright. Jessie's just kidding." Dusty said hastily. Jessica had literally gone to stone but tears had wet his eyes. "It might be true! While days might pass here, in truth, only seconds remain from our lives! It's our turn to the Mysterious Beyond! We'll see for ourselves the mystery that lay beyond death!" Jessie continued, her voice escalating into prophetic madness.

"Will someone shut her up?!" Blackburn hissed. They took one look at Jessie and her monster cats and looked back at him. "Why don't you give it a try?" they chorused. He sighed. "SHUT UUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!" he shouted. The sound exploded like small bomb.

Jessie snapped from her tirade and Jessica out of his trance. They looked around and stared at Blackburn who was taking deep breaths. "This doesn't feel anything like dying, you guys. We're inside a fucking game and we're stuck in it. Let's leave it at that and hope we find another player soon." he said.

No one made any objections to this.

"Now that I think about it, where the hell are we anyway?" Bee asked after some time. **_"PIRATE ITEM: WORLD MAP!"_** Jessica intoned. A hologram promptly appeared in front of him. "I think we're near some place called Hurgeon. It's a trade town. The cemetery we're going to is just beyond that hill." he said after some consulting.

"Okay. This is shit. I'm downloading some things into you guys." Jessica said as he felt the discomfort of having six people crowd around him. **_"MASS PIRATE ITEM: BASIC KITS!"_** he intoned. On top of their heads, a downloading progress bar appeared. It finished exactly a minute later, they found several pirated items in their person.

Mining Basic Kit.

Mapping Basic Kit.

Cooking Basic Kit.

Travelling Basic Kit.

Woodcutting Basic Kit.

Alchemy Apparatus Basic Kit.

Enchanting Apparatus Basic Kit.

Smithing Apparatus Basic Kit.

Encyclopedia (HOSTILES) Series Basic Kit.

Encyclopedia (NEUTRALS) Series Basic Kit.

Encyclopedia (GAME MECHANICS) Series Basic Kit.

Encyclopedia (RACE/CLASS/JOBS) Series Basic Kit.

Swimming Basic Kit.

Riding Basic Kit.

Taming Basic Kit.

Crafting Basic Kit.

Poultice-making Basic Kit.

"WHOA!" his friends crooned as they looked utterly amazed. Well, you would be if someone just handed out to you a ton of freebies. "Now, try to make use of the items I just gave you instead of asking me every time." Jessica said irritably.

Jessie's monster cats timed out along with that of Doki's undead minions.

"Well, it goes on to say that summoned minions, unless specified, normally disappear when their duration ends." Doki said. Jessica and Erica clapped wildly at his words. Doki blushed and glared at the two.

"My cats are back!" Jessie said in delight as her feline test subjects appeared well and good. Now that they were out of the woods, Doki, Jessie, Jessica and Erica flew off the ground.

"WHOO-HOO!" Jessie, Jessica and Erica zoomed through the air, feeling so free and ungrounded. "Show offs." Dusty grumbled. **_"EVOLVE CAT: FAIRY GODMEOWTHER! TRIPLE CAST: EMPOWER CAT: NYANENDING!"_** Jessie intoned. One of her cats turned into Fairy Godmeowther and it was immediately bathed in blue glitter.

The evolved cat enchanted them with Mass Flight and the landbound ones steadily flew into the air. Soon after, seven teenagers filled the air with their hooting laughs of excitement.

"NOW, THIS IS THE WAY TO TRAVEL!" Blackburn yelled boyishly as the wind whipped his hair. It was something alright. To be flying on the air of an unpolluted sky with an equally untainted land below. It makes a man appreciate the beauty of Nature more and more.

As night steadily approached, the gang had a change of plans. "Hey, guys, we should just take a rest. It's nighttime already." Jessie said. She got an unanimous reply of agreement.

"Good going, gurl. Now, they don't have any reason to drag us to some scary shit cemetery." Jessica whispered. Jessie gave him a thumbs-up. The gang changed their course towards the nearest town and that was the port town of Hurgeon.

They flew silently in the night, their backs to the earth, looking at the starlight night with wondrous expressions in their faces. "So romantic!" Bee gushed. For once, neither Jessica or Erica held it against her.

The town gates appeared on the horizon. Hurgeon was surrounded by tall, thick walls patrolled by well-equipped guards. Its gates was just as huge and guarded. The gang flew down into the ground, roughly a meter from the gates.

"State your business, strangers!" a voice came from top of the gatehouse. "Okay, who's going to do dialogue?" Blackburn asked. Everyone beside him took a step back as one. He sighed.

"We ask for passage, good sir, into your fine town. We are adventurers, sir. We pose you no harm." Blackburn said. When he said "adventurers", the guards above suddenly erupted into a hubbub.

"Adventurers, you say? Are you strong folks? Might you mind lending us a hand?" the guard asked. "With what?" Doki snapped, his patience stretching thin. As if in answer, an unnatural wail shattered the night silence. "Of course." Doki said, facepalming.

Running down the path towards the town gate was a literal horde of the undead.

"Okay, team. Here's what we gonna do." Blackburn said.

"Erica, you're the scout. You're intangible and invincible. Find out how many are coming and where they are coming. Try to help out as many people you come across." he said. Erica agreed.

"Jessie, Jessica, Guard the walls. Don't let anything get inside. We're trusting the town's blind spots to you." he said. The two agreed.

"Dusty, Doki, Bee, you're with me. We'll hold on and give these people as much time as needed." he said. The three agreed.

"Uuummm... B?" Erica said hesitatingly. "Yep?" Blackburn asked. "Why don't I just do this?" Erica said. **_"WRATH OF GOD: GODFIRE!"_** Erica intoned. A massive column of pure-white fire descended from the heavens and consumed the approaching horde.

None were left behind. Not a single one survived.

"Well, that works too." Doki grinned evilly. A second howl disturbed the silence and what looked to be the second wave came charging from the forest. "Oh, shit. I can't do that again. I'm running a few on Faith." Erica breathed.

"Well, back to the plan." Blackburn said. Jessie and Jessica flew unto the walls and the gate. "Don't worry, people! We're here to save your asses!" Jessie announced at the sight of the fearful guards.

Jessie left Fairy Godmeowther with her friends. **_"MUTATE CAT: MEOWGANTOR! MUTATE CAT: MEOWGANTOR! MUTATE CAT: KITTY-KITTYGEDDON! MUTATE CAT: KITTY-KITTYGEDDON!"_** Jessie intoned. Right away, two of each of the mutated cat monsters appeared.

 ** _"PIRATED RULEREALM: SHOW ME THE MONEY!"_** Jessica intoned. A huge area swallowed the town, extending all the way to the forest edge and into the deeper waters. "Violence inside this place will give me tons of gold! Yyyeeeaaaaaahhh!" Jessica said.

 ** _"TRIPLE CAST: THE PAPAL EDICT: EXORCISM!"_** Blackburn intoned. Three pentagrams bedecked with holy seals and symbols shot through the air, swallowing undead whole until it dissipated.

 ** _"MOTHER'S ARMOR OF LOVE: SELFLESSNESS! MOTHER'S SHIELD OF LOVE: SELFLESSNESS!"_** Bee intoned. She transformed into an armor of dazzling white so polished it could be mistaken as made of mirror. Her tower shield was shaped of a woman with outstretched hands. An area of constant HP and MP Restore appeared around Bee and Blackburn, Doki and Dusty was linked to her. She would be taking their damage in their stead.

Bee's Six Hands immediately focused on healing spells because healing spells damaged undead and mainly because Bee would taking in a lot of shit.

 ** _"DOUBLE CAST: DECEIVE: MANY ME!"_** Dusty intoned. Twenty-four more of Dusty appeared from the shadows, maniacally giggling. All twenty-five of him looked ready for murder. He prepared for the moment the two sides would collide.

 ** _"TRIPLE CAST: MASS UNDEAD SUMMONING: ZOMBIE SUMMONERS!"_** Doki intoned. Black goo oozed from the ground and formed into thirty-six zombie spellcasters. When Doki gave the sign, the zombies began to chant their summoning spells.

"This is almost too easy." Doki said, grinning maliciously. "Dude, don't tempt the universe. Nothing good will come out of people saying that." Bee said.

Then they clashed. Doki's zombie summoners had phased shadow bats and shadow wolves into existence. These monsters clashed with the undead but the zombie summoners wasted no time chanting another summon.

"Guys, please, don't let someone hit you." Bee begged as the three guys jumped into the fray. She watched as a overlarge zombie hit Blackburn right on the left side of his face. Bee didn't feel the blow but her face suddenly stung. She whimpered.

Behind them, a wall of divine fire surrounded the entire town. "Did Erica just lock us out?" Dusty asked. "Yep, he sure did." Doki grinned. **_"TRIPLE CAST: UNDEAD SUMMONING: VILE TOWER!"_** he intoned. Three corpse-towers emerged from the ground on a pool of black goo.

The undead constructs' use was immediately realized. The enemy undead switched their bloodlust on them immediately, savagely tearing the flesh in frenzied speeds.

Jessie's Fairy Godmeowther was casting buffing or healing spells one after the other. **_"DEVILLISH AURA: FIRE AND BRIMSTONE!"_** Dusty intoned. All twenty-five of him glowed brilliant red and enemies attacking him called unto themselves a fire strike from the skies.

The gates of the town was suddenly flung open and all sorts of zombies, ghosts and skeletons emerged. A sinister-looking cloud had appeared on an area right above the town and swirled around on what's underneath it.

A hologram appeared in front of each of them.

 **"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"** the message screamed. The four of them looked at each other. "That doesn't make any sense. These undead are allies." Doki said, eyeing the weak undead that appeared and engaged the tide of enemy undead.

"Maybe something else appeared inside." Bee ventured. The blood in their veins suddenly ran cold. **_"TRIPLE CAST: MASS UNDEAD SUMMONING: ZOMBIE SUMMONERS!"_** Doki intoned. Black goo oozed from the ground and thirty-six more zombie summoners appeared.

"Hold the line and make sure nothing gets in!" Doki ordered. His undead minions nodded their understanding. Over the next minutes, the flood of summoned creatures the zombie summoners called in was more than enough to push the tide back.

The gang ran inside into the town. Smoke filled the air. On their way, they passed by what looked to be a derelict mansion. Right above it was the swirling sinister cloud and undead servants poured from its doors and windows.

"It's a mercenary NPC." Dusty said. He was right. It was the Haunted House. A tanky, immobile NPC with excellent defenses and can mass-spawn POPs. They followed the trail of the blazing houses, passing by people who ran away from it.

That's when they saw Jessie, Jessica and Erica fighting off what looked to be three ghost ships. Upon spotting the others, Jessie sighed massively. "Be careful! These bastards are tough!" she yelled.

The ghost ships fired another round of cannonballs. Buildings were gutted apart. "The Haunted House will keep the things outside busy for a while. I gave the guards grenades to throw at anything hostile they come across." Jessica explained. "How the hell are they supposed to differentiate your undead and the undead outside?" Doki asked.

Jessica gave him a look. "If it's tearing at your throat, then it's an enemy. Otherwise, it's not." he said. Doki grinned. "You got some flyers! Make some flyers!" Jessica demanded.

Jessie's Meowgantor and Kitty-Kittygeddon took on one ship. **_"MOTHER'S ARMOR OF LOVE: VALENTINE! MOTHER'S SHIELD OF LOVE: VALENTINE!"_** Bee intoned. She went back to her white-and-pink and rosy motif armor and tower shield. While Selflessness excelled in area restoration and absorbing damage for allies, Valentine excelled at long-ranged projectile heals.

Bee glowed and dozens of rose-bearing doves shot in four directions. Each dove was a living healing spell in disguise. They began to seek out wounded and fatigued townspeople in order to usher them to safety.

Ironically, the citizens of Hurgeon had taken shelter at the Haunted House. Which was smart of them, if Doki would be informed, as it was the spawn point of the undead defenders.

Bee glowed once more and a dozen doves stood by for immediate medical need. The seven teens charged straight at the three undead apparitions. **_"TRIPLE CAST: MASS UNDEAD SUMMONING: CC'CNAS!"_** Doki intoned. Instead of black goo, the said zombies appeared by divebombing from the skies.

They looked like infected humans that would do Resident Evil proud. The bottom half of their bodies had mutated into a winged monster and the human top half had mutated so the arms were more like lashing whips of steel-hard flesh.

Doki directed the zombies to attack but he stopped, stupefied, at what happened next. The ghost ships rose unnaturally from the waters, their wooden shapes undulating to reveal that the ships were more like wooden crocodiles.

One swing of its tail had taken out half of Doki's summoned minions. "Whaaaaaa-" Doki sputtered. "Wait! This is good, this is good! Doki, do more kamikaze attacks! Put out the weak ones! Do it!" Erica said. Doki obeyed merely because he couldn't think of anything more to do.

Soon, the Hurgeon port was filled with cheap undead units that threw themselves in vain at the ghost ships. "Oh, I get it. Erica, you sly bitch!" Jessie said when she realized it.

Doki kept putting out the undead minions like Erica insisted. The others bought more time to keep the ghost ships from attacking the town. Then Erica's sinister laugh filled the air.

 ** _"WRATH OF GOD: EVIL BEGONE!"_** he intoned. A pulsing orb of divine power suddenly appeared out of thin air. It crackled and sizzled with the power of the divines then collapsed in on itself. A massive nova of destructive divine power pulsed, swallowing entire landscapes as it expanded.

It continued to devour all in its wake and when the gang opened their eyes, no hostile undead remained. It was as if they never existed in the first place.

"Good job utilizing that Last Gift perma-buff." Jessie said she loked around. Silence had come back on. It was the natural silence of the night accompanied by the chirping of the crickets and merry twinkle of the stars above.

People peeked from their hiding places. Those who took shelter out in the Haunted House rushed to the port area. That massive release of divine power would've come from their eleventh hour Samaritans.

When they saw the gang, they clapped and cheered until the sounds generated by their utter relief and gratitude rose into octaves.

Hurgeon was saved.

•

Blackburn opened his eyes to see the sunlight streaking from the open window. He didn't remember much last night, only that they saved Hurgeon.

His body felt like lead last night. All that fighting had taken its toll on all of them. Well, except Doki, Dusty and Erica, they're both tireless and didn't require food, rest or anything.

For the rest of the night, the three had taken different courses of action.

Erica and Dusty commandeered Jessica's Haunted House and assembled the undead POPs to begin rebuilding the damaged parts of the town.

Doki scouted the area around them with his summoned minions.

He uncovered evidence of where the undead incursion had come from. The cemetery near Hurgeon. He silently thanked Jessie for being the one to suggest not coming to the cemetery last night.

They would've been certainly digging their own graves.

"Morning, guys!" Doki said cheerfully as he opened the door and let himself in. A barrage of pillows flew at him from every direction and Doki felt a vein tick somewhere.

"Wake up already! It's the middle of the day! The mayor wants to see us! We're getting rewards! Jessica's already throwing him his sales pitch!" Doki said.

They reluctantly rose from their beds. Jessie and Bee made a big deal out of the fact that the modern toilet and bathroom had not yet been invented here. It's still the good, old bucket around these parts.

Doki rolled his eyes and gave her a little present from Jessica. "Bear Necessities"- a customized portable toilet and bathroom. The others silently thanked Jessica for this one. They secretly shuddered at the old bucket concept.

Three hours later _(10 minutes for Blackburn, the rest equally divided between Jessie and Bee)_ , they went down. They slept at the guesthouse for the very important guests. Originally, the guesthouse was reserved to royalty and nobility who visited Hurgeon. But being the town saviors, they had an unanimous vote of approval.

Blackburn, Bee, Doki and Jessie looked around as zombies, skeletons and ghosts were zooming here and there, repairing the damage of last night's attack.

They detected the sound of Jessica's enthusiastic voice and followed it.

"And so here we are, good citizens of Hurgeon! This is my final offer: rent two Haunted Houses, get one free! Think about, Mr. mayor, the big boost in defenses! You wouldn't want to be sitting ducks here the next time some crazy monsters decide to drop by and have a bite off all of you, right?!" Jessica said smoothly.

"And just think about it! The undead don't need maintenance! They don't need to rest, eat or sleep! They need close supervision, sure, but that's no problem! You can use them as town guards! You can use them for farming or fishing! You can use them to clean the town! You can use them to patrol the streets and the paths to Hurgeon! With the Haunted Houses at your disposal, the only limit is your imagination! Only a good and sensible man would take me to my offer! Imagine! All this and more! Just for 60 gold a month!" Jessica said.

His friends shook their heads. They could see that the townspeople needed no further persuasion. Jessica literally had them eating out of his hand.

"And look at that, ladies and gentlemen! You can see those faithful, ever-so-loyal undead repairing your homes! How can they fix your things so fast, you might ask? I tell you what: pure, unadulterated ghost power! While we're at it, you folks dabble in fishing too, huh? What if I tell you that you can ask one of them ghosts to possess your boats so you won't need to do the steering, huh? Just tell them what to do and where to go and those ghost-pumped boats will do the rest!" Jessica said.

"Well, of course, you might have some concerns about the undead going out of control! Well, you can rest easy! You'll never have problems like that of the sort! These guys might look rotten and spooky and all but they're true ladies and gentlemen at heart! They won't hurt a fly! Unless, of course, the fly hurt any of you then that's a different story! Also, any concerns of these guys being use for self-serving purposes, well, you got some quality concerns there but no worries! All problems have solutions! If there ain't one, don't bother with it! We'll make a contract and these guys will obey the contents of the contract to the letter! So, how about it, huh, people?! Do get a aye or a nay?!" Jessie said.

He got an unanimous aye for that. He had the look of excitement and pride of nailing a deal. He smiled wide and resisted the urge to shriek like a girl. He just contented himself into fluttering his wings open and hovering off the ground.

"Selling hot cakes and it's even noon yet." Dusty said as the others came up to them. "Yeah. You're on fire today. But hiring mercenary NPCs are not cheap. How will you make ends meet?" Bee asked curiously. Jessica grinned like the money whore he is.

He opened a big hologram window and showed it to them.

0_0 - Their literal reactions. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE GOLD AMOUNT?!" Doki demanded, his eyes never leaving the screen. 839,400 gold. "Fufufufufufufufufu~!" Jessica laughed haughtily.

"Is that the result of the Rulerealm you used last night?" Erica asked. Jessica nodded his head. "So, the plan is this: you give me all the gold and all the items we don't need and I'll sell it. I use the money to buy better items off the Black Market and BOOM! We'll be camping Bosses in no time! Mwahahaha!" Jessica explained, laughing maniacally.

"You know, for once, that sounded quite the great idea!" Dusty agreed. The others nodded. "And we can get free money every month! It's an amazing venture for something that costs so low. Maybe I'll even hire out some mercenary NPCs to people in the future." Jessica said.

As he said this, money-making schemes began to form into his head.

"Well, I'm glad to have you back again. But- uh- doesn't 60 gold sound a bit, I don't know, lower than your usual rates?" Dusty asked. "1 gold here is equivalent to 1 Mega-Credit back in our world. 1 silver is 1 Credit. Copper don't count shit." Erica pointed out. "That was a fucking good deal!" Dusty said, shaking hands vigorously with Jessica.

"So, what do we do today?" Bee asked. Inside her mind. she was praying no one bring up about heading up to the cemetery and investigate. "Why don't we head up to the cemetery and investigate?" Doki asked.

Bee slumped back into her chair. "You had to ask." Erica, Jessica and Jessie chorused, glaring at her. "I had to." Bee said apologetically. They sat at the table the townspeople prepared for them and began loading their plates.

"Please, eat slow everyone." Erica begged.

•

A good thirty minutes later...

Erica, Jessica, Jessie and Doki flew through the skies. The landbound ones were flying alongside them through Jessie's Fairy Godmeowther's Mass Flight buff.

As they soared through the noon sky, they came across the evidence of undead passing through the land underneath them. "Told you so." Doki said.

"Are we really heading straight into the belly of the beast?" Jessie asked nervously. "Don't be such chickens." Dusty snapped. Immediately, Erica and Jessica made clucking noises.

When they did arrive to the cemetery, they made audible gasps. Every grave in sight, every mausoleum and crypt stood unearthed, empty and cold. "Did the dead just decided one day to wake, take a stroll and go brain-bingeing?" Dusty asked.

"That's not possible. A third party's involved." Doki said. He could see what his friends couldn't. The wisps and streams of necromantic energies hung heavy in the air. It defiled everything it touched.

"Does anyone have any spells that can purify the whole area?" Doki asked. Everyone turned their heads to Jessica and Erica. "What're you looking at us for?" they chorused.

"You two have access to strengths that we don't." Blackburn said. Jessie sighed. He had something up his sleeve. "Well, what're you gonna do? Smoke them out? I can set-up a Ritual but someone's gotta stay in it to work." he said.

They looked at Bee. "We got just the person." Doki said.

"WHY AM I THE ONE DOING THIS?!" Bee wailed as she stood in the middle of a magical circle enclosed with black candles and other mojos. "You're the Tank, that's why!" Jessie replied, grinning wickedly.

"Don't worry! We're right behind you!" Dusty said. Bee gulped nervously as the Ritual began to charge up. The circle went alight with runes and symbols flashing in kaleidoscopic speeds. As the Ritual began to charge up with holy magic, there was an answering wail from right underneath the ground of the cemetery.

Bee wore Mother's Armor of Love: House Pillar and Mother's Shield of Love: House Pillar. Both armor and shield were excellent at absorbing large amounts of incoming damage while reflecting a percentage of it back to the attacker. Bee would be supplemented with spells that increased her overall defenses.

Since it was such a hit back at Hargeon, Doki summoned thirty-six ghost summoners and had them prepare another last stand battle against whatever was inside the cemetery.

Erica would be hovering about Doki and charge up his own Faith amounts with the sacrifice of Doki's summoned minions.

If things went south, Jessica would be ready for a teleportation spell so they could escape.

The ground shook as the legions of the dead poured through every crypt and mausoleum. Someone must've gone through the pains of connecting all the crypts and mausoleums into one underground system.

As Doki had predicted, the same kinds of undead that attacked Hurgeon last night made another appearance here. In Doki's standards, they were mediocre undead. Not strong, not weak either. Just so-so but annoyingly tanky.

They're more trouble than they're worth.

Doki's ghost summoners had prepared tanky summoned minions of their own. Summoned shadow elephants and shadow bears stood their ground and met the dead head-on.

 ** _"MASS CAST: THE PAPAL EDICT: EXORCISM!"_** Blackburn intoned. Twelve pentagrams appeared all around him and dashed forwards, swallowing the dead in its path and leaving without a trace.

 ** _"MASS CAST: MASS PIRATE: HOLYFUME POTIONS!"_** Jessica intoned. He hurled the summoned potions all around him and a great blanket of holy mist swallowed the cemetery. "Now that I think about it, this method would be just as effective." Jessica said after some thinking.

"WHAT?!" Bee shrieked. "Nothing!" Jessica said hastily.

 ** _"DEVILLISH AURA: THE GOAL OF ALL LIFE IS DEATH!"_** Dusty intoned. As to why the others wondered why he held back so much, they all could see why. His spells, while powerful and very effective, burned a hole through his MP bar. One spell and poof! 80% of his MP gone.

Dusty had cast his doppelganger spell and all twenty-five of him siphoned HP from all nearby enemies. Streams of essence flowed to all of him.

If this was a PvP, his enemy would find this incredibly annoying. Twenty-five people sucking your HP all at once is terrible. But when applied to a party engage or a guild engage, the effects are devastating.

The effects of the Holyfume Potions were effectively chewing away the advantages of the undead. They were susceptible to holy attacks. It didn't help that the opposition had mounted a tenacious defense.

"Guys, we're halfway there!" Bee yelled through the throng. She was surrounded by Doki's ghost summoners' summoned minions. The light encircling the pentagram had reached half-complete.

Bee's attention was suddenly diverted by several robed figures literally popping out of nowhere. "These guys are dangerous!" Bee thought.

She yelled a warning to her friends but one of the robed men raised a hand and she was thrown out of the Ritual's circle. The charging magic stopped and the pentagram shook violently.

Jessica scrambled and jumped into the pentagram. It stabilized immediately. Another man had raised a hand and what looked to be a lance of shadows appeared upon his palms.

He threw it at Jessica but Bee had leapt and shielded him. "THANKS, GURL!" he said gratefully. Then their ace in the hole arrived.

 ** _"MUTATE CAT: PURRANORMAL CATIVITY!"_** Jessie intoned. One of her cats puffed up into the size of a boulder and changed into the most hideous cat monster they've seen so far.

Part fleshy, part skeletal and part spectral, this monstrous creature was a Cerberus-like amalgamation of the three kinds of undead, brought together like a living curse of the entire cat family.

"SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Jessie shrieked madly. Her Fairy Godmeowther appeared by her side and magicked Jessie and Purranormal Cativity into the air. It began to charge a high-damage area-of-effect attack.

The necromancers were given a choice. Pursue Jessica who stood behind the stubborn support of Bee or pursue Jessie and her feline assistants.

Instead of focusing their efforts, the necromancers split their forces.

Nine went for Jessica and Five went to Jessie. That, of course, they had ignored the third and the fourth threats.

Doki was channeling a mass undead domination spell. If he were to succeed, every undead within the cemetery's radius will fall under his control. Since they're all weak undead, that meant the enemy army would be his. And he'll detonate them all.

That would be enough to give Eric all the Faith he needs to unleash a Wrath of God Pantheon spell.

Doki was the third. The fourth was something the gang didn't even know about. A contingent of Demacian warriors was headed for the cemetery's direction. A small army of elite soldiers with specialization with undead combat.

In other words, exorcists.

Take out threat one, you have to deal with threat number two and three. With the impressive defense the gang had mounted, there was no foreseeable chance of that happening.

Unless the opposition had its own surprise.

The earth of the cemetery erupted suddenly, throwing soil and grave everywhere. Something stirred beneath the dark. Something gigantic.

That's when they saw the monstrous undead beast. It was a skeletal dragon.

It wasn't exactly a dragon but it was made up of countless bones that formed into the terrible shape of a dragon. Sitting squarely between the massive claws of the beast was Bee and Jessica.

Both hugged each other tightly, their lives flashing before their eyes.

"ERICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Bee and Jessica shrieked. The skies opened and was aglow with wondrous visions. Ten pillars of light flashed brightly down towards the earth and ten majestic creatures appeared in a burst of color.

The 1st was a three-headed giant wolf. Bezeluth Morde, whose domain is war, revolution and change.

The 2nd was a golden bird with flowing plumes of sunshine gold. Serena, whose domain is time and unchanging passages of life and death.

The 3rd was a child's figure composed by countless dazzling fireflies and butterflies. Terramira, whose domain is the mysteries of love and friendship.

The 4th was a mighty sea monster: a giant fish that hosted innumerable tentacles. Sorromere, whose domain is the world of dreams, omens and magic.

The 5th was a beautiful doe with twining horns that housed planets, suns, moons, stars and the beauty of Earth Mother. Abeathea, whose domain is nature and all her works and children.

The 6th was a black rabbit whose dug holes led straight into the heart of the underworld. Gilbranos, whose domain is the realm of the dead and the hosts of the dead.

The 7th was a giant egg bursting with potential and life. Genesis, whose domain is inspiration, artsmanship, craftsmanship and birth of beginnings.

The 8th was looked humanoid but a close inspection would reveal that the left side was female while the right side was male. Effugus, whose domain is fate and mystery.

The 9th was a giant squid whose body was comprised of the cosmos, the stars and heavenly bodies. Atenregina, whose domain is the creation of the celestial firmament.

The 10th was an owl who pored over countless books, writing secrets none should know. Fathomnus, whose domain is the knowledge of the past, present and future.

These were the ten gods assigned to Erica's Pantheon. The Ten Divines, the oldest and wisest of the Annunaki Beast Gods. They were one of the major characters in the Old Earth RPG Rebirth. And they're making a crossover here in the form of Erica.

"WHOA! ARE THOSE THE TEN DIVINES?!" Blackburn asked excitedly. He recognized them instantly, having played Rebirth avidly. "GO, GET THEM, ERICA!" he yelled, waving his hands like an excited child.

The physical manifestations of the Ten Divines launched themselves against the undead dragon. The epic and awe-inspiring scene of ten gods ganging up on a poor undead dragon made the gang weep.

"These guys can't do anything major yet. All of their skills are still locked." Erica yelled as he fought off the dragon who seemed to be determined to rip Jessica and Bee apart.

Then Jessie's Purranormal Cativity unleashed its attack. Stormclouds gathered overhead and swirled into a chasm of lightning. Wicked arcs of electricity cascaded down from above, consuming the opposing undead whole and throwing the necromancers into chaos.

"Guys, get them alive! Don't kill any of the bad guys! We need them alive! We'll have a bigger reward if we take them alive!" Doki yelled over the excitement.

"I think I just have the thing for that! JESSA!" Jessie yelled. Jessica looked at her in question then he cottoned in quickly.

The pair flew straight above and flapped their wings madly. Magical Faerie Dust immediately filled the air. Blackburn smirked as he watched the necromancers try to stay awake.

They were already swaying back and forth in their vain efforts to keep themselves awake. In a matter of minutes, all eleven necromancers were fast asleep on the ground.

Jessie and Jessica fluttered back to the ground. "Should we go collect our rewards now?" Jessie asked excitedly. "No. There's still the matter with the Final Boss." Doki said. Everyone looked at him. He grinned back slyly.

"You didn't think these bozos were the brains of the operation, right? We got something bigger here. Something that lurks deep within the burial grounds." he said. "Oh, no. No. No. NO!" Bee said, fervently shaking her head.

A minute later...

The gang found themselves moving their way deep underground. Jessica had procured several pirated Bottled Siren Songs to keep the necromancers asleep. They left behind Jessie's Purranormal Cativity to guard them.

The monster cat was too big to fit in the underground network anyways.

Doki's ghost summoners led the way and their summoned minions scouted the area far ahead of them. If there were any traps ahead, the summonined minions would ferret it out.

There were traps alright. But instead of the standard spikes, crushing walls and dart-ridden hallways, it seemed fitting that the traps were necromantic in nature as well.

There were rooms that sealed itself in and summoned a lot of undead monsters.

There were rooms that filled itself with necromantic gas, much like a gassing chamber.

There were rooms that filled itself with hallucinogenic gas that made you see a happy illusion while zombies feasted on you.

"Well, I'm sure glad Doki's on our side. I'd hate to find out for myself how those traps work." Dusty finally admitted as they watched Doki's ghost summoners' summoned minions fall to the traps.

Jessica threw a grenade-like device into the room and there was an electrical flash. The item was called a Trap Negator. Like suggested in its name, it will disable traps within its explosion radius.

Blackburn suddenly shushed them. He heard something. So had Doki. These men were industrial workers. Vigilance was part of the job description if you don't want to die.

Their trained ears heard something others had not. "Someone's calling to us." Doki said. Jessie, Jessica, Erica and Bee felt the hairs on their body rise on end. "Well, that's out cue to get the hell out of here." Erica said merrily.

"BOSS FIGHT! BOSS FIGHT! BOSS FIGHT! BOSS FIGHT! BOSS FIGHT! BOSS FIGHT!" Dusty yelled excitedly, pumping his fist into the air. "I clearly remember the inadvisability of messing with the dungeon Boss especially if you happen to be noobs." Bee's icy voice cut in.

That got some sense into them. "Well, before we mess around with it, Jessaa, is there any way to escape once you initiate a Boss fight?" Blackburn asked. Jessica rolled his eyes and checked his Encyclopedia (GAME MECHANICS).

It's worth mentioning that he gave the others the exact same things and they still pester him with the questions.

"It says here you can. For players at levels 30 and up, you're allowed to leave if you make an offering of a Special-class item or above. For players at levels 30 and below, the item Noob Savior will help you escape. Also, the dungeon of the Boss you just escaped with get the "Ancient Grudge" buff. 30% increased damage against you." Jessica said.

"And I'm not going to buy that Noob Savior _*He opened up his Black Market hologram and consulted the prices*_. It says here- HOLY JESUS!- 5,000 gold for one lousy item?! 5,000 apiece and there's seven of us. That's 35k! NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL AM I SPENDING THAT MUCH MONEY!" Jessica shrieked.

A vast tremor from the ground suddenly interrupted Jessica's tirade.

"What's happening?" Doki asked in alarm. Before any of them could react, the floor suddenly gave way and the gang fell into the darkness below.

•

Blackburn felt something hit the side of his face hard. He woke up with a start, remembering what just happened a whilw ago. He could see Jessie standing over him with a look of concern and alarm on her face.

He noticed the sounds fo fighting and immediately leapt up. He could see that Jessica was busy with reviving Doki and Dusty. He looked at who was stopping the Boss.

Bee and Erica.

Erica had once again invoked his Ten Divines form. A weakened god is still a god and they were holding splendidly against the Boss.

The Boss for the Hurgeon Cemetery dungeon was a Ancient Lich. They were powerful undead made from master sorcerors who elected into the dark immortality offered by necromancy.

Erica's Divine Intervention: Tree of Life and Bee's Armor of Love: Selflessness and Shield of Love: Selflessness combined their area HP and MP Restore to supplement for their low-leveled defense.

 ** _"THE PAPAL EDICT: HOLY GROUND!"_** Blackburn intoned. He threw in his own brand of HP and MP Restore area. Erica's Ten Divines were each limited to one low-cooldown attack.

Jessica deployed seven Rituals and had each of the Six Hands occupy one. Jessie had conjured up her Meowgantor, Kitty-kittygeddon and Purranormal Cativity. But she was mostly relegated to evaporating whatever summoned minion the Ancient Lich planned on calling.

"DOKI, IF YOU DON'T FUCKING WAKE UP NOW, I'M GIVING YOU MOUTH-TO-MOUTH RESUSCITATION!" Jessica hissed on his unconcious friend's ear. Doki rose up instantly with a roar and looked around widly.

"You get your diseased lips away from me!" he bellowed. He blinked and immediately took what was happening. **_"MASS UNDEAD SUMMONING: LICH!"_** Doki intoned. Black goo oozed from the ground and took the shape of twelve mummified undead swathed in luxurious arcane robes.

 ** _"MASS CAST: IMMOBILIZE!"_** the Ancient Lich called out. Everyone, excluding Erica's Ten Divines, was suddenly rooted in place and unable to move. **_"ELEVATE MAGIC: DEATH PULSE!"_** the Ancient Lich called out again.

A blast of necromantic energy flung them all up and slammed them hard against the wall. Jessica and Six Hands immediately scrambled to occupy an emptied Ritual circle.

"Your opposition is impressive. I am much more impressed by the fact that you are not as strong as I thought you were. And yet here I am, having difficulties only because of your numbers." the Ancient Lich said, its voice was as cold as the grave.

"Oh, great. Mandatory villain monologue time." Bee groaned. She stood up and erected Selflessness' constant HP & MP Restore field again.

"WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO CAST THAT SHIELD?!" Erica shouted indignantly as his Ten Divines' attacks were blocked by a shadowy shield the Ancient Lich had conjured.

 ** _"DIVINE INTERVENTION: RADIANCE!"_** Erica intoned. A flash of divine light erupted and the Ancient Lich shielded his eyes. Blackburn and Doki pressed on their attacks.

The Ancient Lich slammed its staff upon the ground and the shadow spikes erupted, skewering the gang. "OMFG! That hurts!" Jessie wailed as blood dibbled down the area when she got pierced.

Her cat monsters got dispelled. Doki's summoned minions got dispelled. They were open.

She looked up and had to admire Bee for forcing herself to stand to maintain her HP & MP Restore field. The Ancient Lich threw a shadow lance at Bee but Erica used the god Genesis to block the attack for her.

Blackburn raised his Crosier and activated the healing magic within.

Then Erica used his other Ten Divines to shield everyone from the shadow tentacles the Ancient Lich had conjured.

They survived the assault but no one knew what to do anymore. The enemy was simply too strong.

Then two figures came streaking down from the chasm above them. A man and a woman. Bats suddenly filled the huge chamber with their numbers and sounds. A woman stepped out of invisibility and let loose a barrage of bolts upon the Ancient Lich.

Her aim was true but they noticed how she focused her attacks on the Ancient Lich's face. The man joined her attacks, releasing a barrage of his own attacks from his weapons. Again, he aimed for the face.

At the sight of their saviors, the gang began to move.

 ** _"MASS CAST: BONE CONSTRUCTS: DRIFTING SPLINTER MINE!"_** Doki intoned. Twelve spheres of sharpened bones appeared out of thin air. They turned blood red in color and made a beeline towards the Ancient Lich.

The Ancient Lich moved a hand and another blast of force erupted from him. The man was hurled but the woman had tumbled to swiftly recover her balance and continued her attacks.

Doki's bone constructs stuck on the Ancient Lich and detonated. It was the monster's turn to be hurled into the air.

"Just a little more time!" Jessica said. The Rituals were nearly complete.

The Ancient Lich's eyes widened in realization. It looked at the Rituals and felt something would turn the tide completely if it allowed the Rituals to complete.

Bee flung herself in front of Jessie. Blackburn used The Papal Edict: Holy Ground. Erica used Divine Intervention: Tree of Life.

The Ancient Lich hurled itself at Jessica, eyes wide with murder. A figure leapt up and tackled it midway. It was Dusty. He finally recovered.

 ** _"TORTURE: HELL VISITATION! TORTURE: DEVIL EYES! TORTURE: MENTAL SICKNESS!"_** Dusty intoned. Immediately, the Ancient Lich began shrieking hysterically at things only it could see and feel.

It thrashed and shook violently in fear. Whatever Dusty did to it, they were thankful they weren't the receiving end. "ERICA, NOW!" Jessica yelled.

The Rituals were completed. Their circles erupted and unleashed the stored magic. Jessica aimed all of it at the Ancient Lich.

 **AMPLIFY DIVINE DAMAGE TAKEN!**

 **AMPLIFY DIVINE DAMAGE TAKEN!**

 **AMPLIFY DIVINE DAMAGE TAKEN!**

 **AMPLIFY DIVINE DAMAGE TAKEN!**

 **AMPLIFY DIVINE DAMAGE TAKEN!**

 **AMPLIFY DIVINE DAMAGE TAKEN!**

 **AMPLIFY DIVINE DAMAGE TAKEN!**

The Ancient Lich, susceptible to Holy and Divine damage like all undead, suddenly found itself with a fatal, devastating weakness.

Erica, all Ten Divines attacking as one, struck the Ancient Lich.

And all its HP evaporated instantly.

"We did it! We fucking did it!" Erica yelled excitedly. His Ten Divines timed out. And his friends had fainted from sheer joy, not of winning, but of surviving their first Boss encounter.

Doki and Blackburn would think twice in the future before running into another Boss fight.

•

Jessie opened her eyes and saw herself staring at the sky whose light was being chased away by the coming night. She immediately rose from whatever she was lying on and looked around.

Her six friends were lying unconscious upon a floating board. It hovered above the ground and was large enough for all seven of them to occupy.

Jessie noticed that they were surrounded by armored figures. They wore light armor but something about them told her they weren't pure fighters. "Who are you guys?" she asked.

It was the woman rescuer who answered. "We are going back to Hurgeon so the medics there can take a closer look at you." the woman replied succintly. It almost like she was terminating the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are alright. I thought y'all had a heart attack from all that." Erica piped in. Neither of them noticed that the armored figures as well as their rescuer look wildly around in a vain attempt to locate its source.

"That's enough excitement to last a week for me. When Jessa's up, we'll never hear the end of it." Jessie said, petting her small army of cats. "I'll say. He'll make sure Doki and Blackburn reflect on this." Erica agreed.

"By the way, Eric, what's up with your voice?" Jessie asked. She noticed that Erica's voice was indeterminable as it sounded as if it came from many men and women at the same time but it carried regal pride and grace. "We just level-jumped. We're 6 now. Happens when we level-up upon beating a Boss." Erica explained.

"I unlocked Tiny World's Physical World Interactions spells! And I can maintain one Ten Divines form indefinitely. Locked just like the invoked ones, of course, but nevertheless, much appreciated." Erica said. A divine portal opened right above them.

Jessie gasped as the Ten Divines' Atenregina appeared and merrily fly above them. She wasn't the only one stupefied. The warriors around them were stunned at the appearance of an alien creature overhead.

Erica didn't bother with them. He just kept playfully doing air stunts. "How do you pick?" Jessie asked excitedly. "Sleep. You'll have the dream." Erica said.

Jessie grinned and laid back. She closed her eyes and was asleep in moments.

•

ERICA

Level 6 Pantheon

- **Tiny World:** GRANTED: Physical World Interactions spells!

-6 Spec Points

-Faith Generation +6= COMBAT: 160/min. NON-COMBAT: 40/min.

•

JESSICA

Level 6 Faerie King/Queen

-6 Spec Points

-Gold Generation +6= COMBAT: 70/sec. NON-COMBAT: 50/min.

•

JESSIE

Level 6 Faerie King/Queen

-6 Spec Points

-MP +3= MP: 600 {60/sec.}

-Faerie Dust +1= Faerie Dust (12/100)

-Summon Cat +2= Summon Cat (14/100)

•

BEE

Level 6 Mother Dearest

-6 Spec Points

-HP +2= HP: 500 {50/sec.}

-MP +2= MP: 400 {40/sec.}

-Birthing +2= Birthing (14/1000)

•

DUSTY

Level 6 Murder Clown

-6 Spec Points

-MP +4= 600 {60/sec.}

-Deceive +2= Deceive (14/1000)

•

DOKI

Level 6 Jack O' Lantern

-6 Spec Points

-Undead Summoning +2= Undead Summoning (14/100)

-Mass Undead Summoning +2= Mass Undead Summoning (14/100)

-MP+ 2= MP: 500 {50/sec.}

•

BLACKBURN

-6 Spec Points

-Flurry Assault +2= Flurry Assault (7/100)

-Phase Strike +2= Phase Strike (7/100)

-The Papal Edict +2= The Papal Edict (14/100)

 **Chapter 3**

 **Runeterra, Here We Come! Part 3**

The gang opened their eyes and heard much merriment coming from outside the guesthouse. They remembered toasting the Ancient Lich.

Then they blacked out.

They remembered having the dream where they got to choose how to level up. Others boosted their HP/MP, others chose to unlock more spells.

They noticed Erica and Jessica wasn't with them. For a wild moment, they thought they lost those two but they calmed down the moment they saw Erica's Atenregina pass by the window.

If Erica's up and about, Jessica must be busy making money again. That restless money whore. Bee was the first to rise up. Everyone else followed suit.

When they came out of the guesthouse, they noticed that Hurgeon had gone up in celebration. Someone must've informed them of the gang's unlikely victory against the Ancient Lich.

When they reached outside, they saw people were dancing and cheering, bright colors bedecked every house in sight and sumptuous food were given away everywhere they looked.

"Now, this is an amazing reception." Doki said. He looked everywhere, pride had filled his heart. He never had seen a celebration this big. Again, they made their way to the mayor's house.

In front of it were their rescuers, the woman in a catsuit with bat followers, the man of color with twin relic-guns and the host of masked warriors in armors of white.

When Erica spotted them, his Atenregina waved all her celestial tentacles at them. "Hey, guys, glad to see you up!" he yelled as his Atenregina picked them up and hugged them.

"Look at you! A flying squid and all!" Blackburn laughed. Erica put them down. "The woman with the crossbow is Vayne. The man with the guns is Lucian. The others are peepz from the Demacian Exorcist Squad." Erica explained in a whisper to his friends.

"And what is Jessa selling them now?" Jessie asked. "Nothing. He's just sealing the deal. The others objected to the renting the Haunted Houses. Saying it's unsafe and unreliable. Spawning undead and all. The mayor beat them down. He's considering the town security more than sentiment." Erica explained.

"A fine man, that mayor." Doki grunted. He and the others walked up to the table and the mayor and his wife rose up and gave them all warm smiles and hugs.

"We can't thank you enough! First, saving the town! Then getting rid of that horrible monster! Hurgeon and its neighboring towns can rest easy now!" the mayor said happily.

"Hurgeon wasn't the only one attacked that night we arrived?" Doki asked. The mayor nodded. "Birchwood, Nesthaven and Terrin were also attacked that night. There had been incursions in the past but never an army like that." the mayor said. "It was fortunate for the King to send the Exorcist Squad to investigate" the mayor's wife said.

"Well, it would seem you didn't need our help after all." the man named Lucian said, his tone truly neutral. He gave the gang a steely look. Doki and Dusty met his gaze head-on.

"Well, first of all, I would like to thank you for coming to Hurgeon's rescue. We came here as fast as we could but only after securing the other three towns. We expected to see ruins here. Imagine our surprise when we saw the town still standing." the woman, Vayne, said.

"And imagine our surprise once more when we saw undead mingling openly with the people." she added, this time her eyes had gone with the same steely look as Lucian's. "Don't ya worry, bub! I sell nothing less than quality merchandise! I guarantee you those little pets ain't gonna harm anyone! I'll give you a draft of the contract later! It's positively fool-proof!" Jessica said proudly.

"Which is why we're extra doubtful on the matter. Is this shady person with you?" Vayne asked, casting a look of distaste at Jessica. "Why? Do you want him?" Doki asked hopefully. Bee gave him a look.

"Yeah. He's with us." Blackburn said evenly. Vayne snorted and took her seat again. "And what are you people? Clearly, none of you are human at all." Lucian said. "Does it matter if the hand that helps you comes from a human or not?" Bee posed this innocent question.

She sent Lucian sputtering. Bee and Jessie bumped fist under the table. Lucian shook his head, muttering something in disbelief. "Don't worry. We're just harmless adventurers passing by." Blackburn said.

An Exorcist bent over to Vayne and whispered something in her ear. She looked at the man then sighed. "I suggest you delay your trip further. The King wishes to thank you personally. You are summoned to the Capital. The King wishes to reward you properly." she said.

Even though the news secretly excited them all, the gang pretended to be disinterested. "Yeah, okay, whatever." Jessie managed to squeak. Again, Lucian shook his head in disbelief.

The day in Hurgeon passed on quietly. As quiet as a town celebration could ever be. Instead of asking for gold, Jessica surprised his friends when he asked for land instead as a reward for saving Hurgeon.

This surprised the mayor as well but he stated the only available plot was on the mountainside outside of town. Jessica immediately accepted and the gang went over to see their new land.

When the mayor said it was on the mountainside, he didn't mention what a prime spot it is for a homestead. To the east and south was the great mountain, a natural barrier on its own, the west overlooked a great river and the north were filled with the greenscape.

Of course, the mayor mentioned that it was susceptible to attacks by monsters, animals and bandits. That's why even though the place was a hotspot, no one had the balls to take it.

"So, what do you have in mind for this place?" Blackburn asked curiously. "We're looking at either a floating home or a several homes." Jessie said.

They began picturing a cute cottage built by the river, extending halfway into the rapids.

They pictured a floating island home, either a great mass or several small islands at once.

They pictured an underground home, Hobbit-style.

"The possibilities is endless." Dusty grinned, mouth drooling from fantasizing his dream house. "Are we building it immediately?" Bee asked excitedly. "Don't be daft. We'll need money for that. Lots of it. We'll save first. Buy some quality items. Then we go fundraising." Jessica said.

His friends agreed. Jessica opened the Black Market system and drew up the mercenary system.

Very few classes get to open the mercenary systems. There's the Hacker class, Sovereign class and Dealer class. Because the mercenary system in itself required the Black Market system to begin with, the three aforementioned classes had direct link to it.

For the gang, however, they had two who can access the mercenary systems. Bee and Jessica. Bee's an NPC-summoning platform. Jessica has access to the Black Market by default.

Jessica punched in some icons and two floating variants of the Haunted House appeared out of thin air. POPs composed of zombies, ghosts and skeletons made a makeshift wall to highlight the land area.

They went back to town and Jessica went with the mayor to draft the contract for the rented Haunted Houses. He came back several hours later, changed the static Haunted Houses into their floating variants.

They left Hurgeon around dusk. With Hurgeon's three new Haunted Houses on the job, it's security is pumped up.

Later, Jessica told the rest of the gang he wanted to approach other towns with the same offer. He told them Haunted Houses were cheap anyway.

The Exorcists had arrived to Hurgeon via their War Wagons. They were massive covered wagons outfitted with thick armor, weapon placements and was pulled by a team of powerful-horses.

At a closer inspection, one would notice the horses had four pairs of legs. They were domesticated monsters.

It was through this same War Wagon that they planned to make their way back to the Demacian capital. "How long would that exactly take?" Dusty asked Vayne. The woman's eyes looked upward as she calculated mentally.

"Two days worth of travel." she said. "WHAT?" the gang chorused. "Hell, we'll make that a day!" Jessie said indignantly. **_"TRIPLE CAST: EVOLVE CAT: FAIRY GODMEOWTHER! MASS CAST: EMPOWER CAT: NYANENDING!"_** she intoned.

Fairy Godmeowther's such a hit to Jessie that she found herself relying more and more on them. They're quickly becoming her favorites. Three of her cats had flash-evolved into Fairy Godmeowther.

They first cast calming spells on the horses then instantly deployed Mass Flight spells. The War Wagon rose into the air and moved with such speed it couldn't have done so on the ground.

Flying above the trees at a constant speed, the Exorcists once again felt conflicted. If they could have access to such convenience, the Exorcist Squad could cover a lot of ground.

Malevolent spirits and restless dead were common plagues in Demacia. The leader of the Exorcist, a practical man, already wanted things from the strangers but he didn't dare speak out. He held too much respect for the legendary hunters Vayne and Lucian.

It had been the steadying rate of appearance of the undead from Hurgeon cemetery that brought these two lone wolves together.

Now that the threat was gone, Vayne and Lucian would return to their own crusades. It was a real pity. The Exorcist Squad could use people of their caliber. Not everyone had the guts to face the things that go bump in the night.

While Jessica, Jessie, Blackburn and Bee slept, Doki, Dusty and Erica asked question after question of any information the Demacians were willing to divulge. They had hidden their real natures behind questions of who sold the best equipment here, who had the best enchanting capabilities and so on and so forth.

Even though Vayne began to suspect something, she had no concrete proof. For all she knew, they could be foreigners. Then somewhere around midnight, when the everyone else were asleep, Vayne had asked her question.

"What are you?" she asked. Doki, Dusty and Erica shared looks of uncertainty. "We're just people, ma'am. Good people. Very lost." Dusty managed to say with his most innocent expression.

Vayne sighed. "Well, you did save an entire town from annihilation and got rid of that monster. You cannot be that bad after all." she said. Somehow, she managed to convey to them that she wasn't satisfied with their answer.

But it was clear to her that it was the only answer she was going to get.

After that, she fell asleep. To pass the time they had on their hands, the three took out the guide books Jessica had each given them and began to read. With only three Fairy Godmeowther for company, the trio threw themselves in researching as much as possible.

"Man. Being unable to sleep sucks." Dusty commented. Doki had grunted his approval.

It was around sunrise that Fairy Godmeowther had let the War Wagon down to give the horses the chance to move their limbs and it moved on land again. Each of the gang woke up after some time.

No one knew how fast they had traveled that night but the Demacians recognized what they call the Sunrise Plains, a wildlife preserve, and concluded the capital was only two miles away.

By now, the Exorcist Squad captain was dying to purchase some services these people could provide. Jessica caught the look on the captain's face and a glint of greed lit his eyes.

By Bee's suggestion, they stopped by the riverside for breakfast and if anyone wanted to unleash the Kraken, they were given access to Bear Necessities.

Jessica, as if inspired by some dark creature from unspeakable places, showed everyone a Rare-class Expendable-type item called Wand of Provision. It contained the power to summon your choice of the twelve meal sets and contained one hundred uses.

The captain nearly fell to his knees.

He no longer doubted that Jessica was some sort of demon. He was seducing him, turning all his convictions and beliefs into delicious lures for his honey-coated traps.

He watched as Jessica magicked enough food for all of them. He sat beside Jessica and began to whisper some deals. This did not escape Vayne's and Lucian's attention and they looked on with disgusted expressions.

"It's not even noon yet and I've won another potential customer!" Jessica said gleefully. "If you ask us, that Pirate class of yours fits you really well. Like you were cut from the same cloth." Blackburn commented, shoveling cornbread and mashed potatoes into his mouth.

How he managed to talk clearly with a mouth that full was beyond any of them.

"It's a match made in heaven. I can't really help it. I use money to fuel my spells, remember? Unless you want me sitting pretty every time hostiles come along..." Jessica said. The gang groaned. He did have a point in that.

"By the way, Doki, how long does your undead minions last?" Jessie asked. Doki gave her a look. Jessica and Jessie had overlapping personalities. They've held joint-business ventures before.

"Usually hour or two. Jack O' Lanterns have the longest summon duration. The strongest ones last for an hour, the weakest last for two hours. That's not taking into consideration if I overcharge the spell." Doki replied. "Why?" he asked.

Jessie grinned. "It's possible!" she said to Jessica. "What are you two talking about?" Doki demanded. "Nothing! We're just working on some theories!" she said. "You're thinking about hiring my summoned undead, aren't you?" he speculated.

"God, dude, slow down. All you've been doing is make money since we got here." Blackburn groaned. Jessie and Jessica blushed.

Spurned by the fact that their guests had taken the time to freshen up, the Exorcists, Vayne and Lucian helped themselves to Bear Necessities. Vayne had praised the Bear Necessities, saying she had never seen such advance technology, not even from her trip to Piltover.

"Now there's a name that catches my fancy. Piltover. You could do a lot of sales there, Jessa." Doki said. Jessica's eyebrow shot up. Doki felt smug. He had read a lot about the other nations on the books last night.

"Then you should know that's under the economic sovereignty of the merchant clans. A little salesman there, unallied with any of the merchant clans, would get devoured whole in seconds. The same could be said of the next door neighbor Zaun." Jessica said haughtily.

Doki flushed, eliciting a chuckle from Jessie. "I thought you were talking about the shady kind of business." Doki sputtered. Then he saw it. A look on Jessica's face like he was a saint having a divine vision.

"You're a genius!" Jessica said, pulling Doki up and kissing him on the cheeks. "He's having a breakthrough." Bee said. "Or a breakdown." Dusty snickered. "Oh, yes, to be the first to pierce Piltover's underworld! I'll do it with a bang! I'll take over by storm!" Jessica said.

He boomed maniacally, laughing like a deranged psychopath. Dusty looked around, watching as the Demacians slowly back away from Jessica. "It's normal for him! Nothing to see here! It's perfectly normal for him!" he said, laughing awkwardly.

The Demacians still looked at their friend with doubt and mistrust. It didn'y change when they boarded the War Wagon again and took to the skies. Jessica had been muttering things under his breath. He was joined this time by Jessie.

•

"Is that what I think it is?!" Bee exclaimed when a glorious shape had emerged upon the horizons. It was around noontime and they nearly reached the capital.

It loomed like a shining beacon of white and gold. And although the era looked like it was somewhere around magic-version Medieval Times, the land all around them remained largely unspoiled by human greed.

It was an amazing change. For these teenagers who lived in a ravaged, polluted Earth, the chance of breathing air this fresh, watching living things frolic around in boundless horizons instead of the limited space of biospheres, it was a sight to be remembered.

It was exactly around lunchtime that the War Wagon arrived at the eastern gate of the capital. When observed so high in the air, the capital was shaped like a wheel, with the royal palace sitting in the middle.

The high walls of the capital was heavily guarded as to be expected and a concentration of soldiers manned the four main gates. Inside these very walls lived the King of Demacia, the ruler of their country.

It would be logical to put this much protection for such a indispensable individual.

When the leader of the Exorcist Squad had finished identifying themselves and the gang as guests of the King, Vayne and Lucian had both vanished. They were nowhere to be seen.

Everyone knew those two hunters of the dark worked alone, directing their campaigns without the burden of company. It was easier that way. No one tangles with the dark and emerged without a few hundred enemies.

They only hitched a ride to restock and repair their arsenal, get information from their contacts and return to their eternal vigil. The gang oooh-ed and ahhh-ed as the War Wagon made its way through the opulent streets.

So much history and culture had been crammed on everything they passed by. Whether it was a building, a street lamp, the paved road they moved upon, the dresses of the Demacians or the lines of little stores and booths that hawk their goods, each of them had so much to tell.

The small entourage made its way to the royal palace. By that time, the gang had been reduced to country bumpkins. They gawked at everything they passed by but it instilled in Demacians who watched them a sense of haughty pride.

It really made them puff their feathers out and show these countryside mice what the capital was all about. When they reached the palace, the gang was nervous.

They looked highly out of place and they weren't dressed for the occasion. They all looked ridiculous. Well, except for Blackburn and Bee. They weren't dressed properly but at least it didn't make them look like clowns.

The Exorcists beckoned them to follow. The palace was H-U-G-E. The teens had read about the palaces back in Old Earth. They were grand structures that housed as much decadence as the epitome of the stature of their inhabitants.

The teens never saw a palace in real life before but the architectural marvel before them certainly qualified to be one. They were herded straight to an ornate hall.

A tall, Oriental-looking man with hair so long he tied it into a ponytail came in. "The King will be with you shortly." he said, his voice was deep and completely void of emotion. With that he left the hall as well.

"Jessa, do you have something there that will turn us into instant best dressed guests?" Bee asked nervously. She began patting her dress self-conciously but not as much to the extent of Jessie's, who named her own clothing flaws out loud.

Jessica rolled his eyes and produced a wand. It was the Rare-class Expendable-type item called Wand of Disguises. When used, it casts a Greater Glamour spell which covers the affected's appearance or person with a solid illusion. He twirled the wand and his friends were suddenly changed into masterfully fashionable clothes.

No one would mistake them for adventurers. They looked right at home with the Demacian court. The next thing they knew, the door of the great hall was flung open and an entourage appeared.

"God, these people looked like peacocks." Blackburn said. Bee and Dusty snickered silently. "Jessie, status report!" Doki barked. Jessie was giving a soul-searching stare at each of the people.

"Except for the King and his assistant, they're all rotten. Oh!- And except for the guy who looks like a mountain, the girl who looks like blonde Barbie, the guy who looks like a fox and the guy who looks like an eel. They're sensible folks." Jessie said.

She had the God-given ability to summarize a person's character with just a look. And she was right 80% of those times. The hall was flooded with the overdressed people but the King's assistant told them to stay in place.

Then the trumpets blared and two people entered. One of them, the older man, was dressed fit for a King. From his robes to the rings on his fingers, they all emanated opulence. He was past his prime but he radiated the intense power of a competent and active man.

The younger one beside him looked like the younger version of the King. The gang had no doubt they were looking at the prince of Demacia. And if these prettied people were here, they must be nobles or people of similar importance.

The assembly was silently reeling. The adventurers present looked like they were out of the fairytales. The dresses they wore were nothing less than unnaturally exquisite, as if tailored by inhuman beings of greater talent.

The King graced the adventurers with a smile and sat upon his throne. Then there was silence. It was as if the King was waiting for something. Then one of the adventurers moved. It was the being with the pumpkin head. He seemed to have kicked someone hard.

Another guy, the slender fae one with eyes that looked like black pools void of irises and fluffy antennae, moved and glared at the pumpkin man. He moved a little bit forward and smiled at the King.

It was a winning smile. The females of the group moved behind the fae guy. The small girl who looked like the embodiment of a man's idea of a perfect mate and the small girl who looked like she couldn't stand still for one moment and resembled the fae guy.

"Forgive us, Your Majesty. It's our first time standing before true royalty." the fae guy said. "FREAKS!" he said in a strong voice. At first, the Demacians thought he was insulting them. Then they realized that the name for their group was FREAKS.

"Pay your respects!" the guy said grandly. One by one, the gang had played their roles. Jessica, the conniving actor he is, led them and gave them confidence.

Blackburn was the first. He knelt and seals, symbols and runes filled with holy power appeared all around him. "I pay my respects to the King of Demacia!" Blackburn said in a strong voice. He knelt. His back was drenched with sweat though.

Dusty came next. His body burst into black flames that took on the shapes of giggling children. "I pay my respects to the King of Demacia!" Dusty said. His voice was just as strong but his legs threatened to give way. He knelt as well.

Doki came next. In an instant, zombies, skeletons and ghosts appeared alongside him, making the Demacians back away in fear and alerting the royal guards. Then they knelt alongside Doki. "I pay my respects to the King of Demacia!" Doki said, his voice was like a powerful tide over them.

Bee came next. Her Six Hands stood beside her and she was suddenly enveloped into her Mother's Armor of Love: Valentines and Mother's Shield of Love: Valentines. Doves flew around her and she and her Six Hands knelt. "I pay my respects to the King of Demacia!" Bee said, her voice clear and loud.

Jessie came next. Her three Fairy Godmeowther stood by her and raised their wands and the air was filled with a thousand sparkles. She knelt and spread her faerie wings. They were like diamonds cast in the sunlight. "I pay my respects to the King of Demacia!" Jessie said, her voice tinged with insufferable pride.

Jessica was next. He graced the King with a playful smile and knelt. No show, he just knelt. Then he spread his faerie wings and the Demacians gasped for its beauty none could aptly describe. "I pay my respects to the King of Demacia!" Jessica said, his voice laced with arrogance.

With the six adventurers elegantly kneeling before the King, the Demacians could not think of any insult to hurl at them. Demacian nobles were well-known for their ego and sense of self-importance, after all.

"Wonder-" the King began when he finally found his voice. "Please wait, dear King! This is not all of us!" Jessica interrupted him. He just gave the Demacians something to scoff at. Then Jessica's face became frostbite incarnate as he looked over his shoulders.

"When I said "Freaks, pay your respects", I meant all of the Freaks. And that includes you." Jessica said coldly. There was nobody left. Among the royal guards were some of Demacia's finest spellcasters. Even they would tell anyone who asked that there was nobody there at all.

"What form do you prefer I take?" Erica's voice came from nowhere. The Demacians gasped. They looked wildly around the room to locate where the voice had come from.

It was a different experience for the royal guard spellcasters though. It was a moment of realization that someone had completely evaded their magical sense and managed to stand inside the room unnoticed completely. Had it been an assassin, the King would be lying in the pool of his own blood.

Jessica assumed a thoughtful expression. Then he smiled. The Demacians were beginning to dislike the nature of his smiles. It felt like a cat toying with a helpless mouse. "We cannot present the King with anything less impressive. Please assume Her Endlessness Abeathea." Jessica said.

Literally out of nowhere, a majestic beast appeared. Nearly as big as the great hall, it was a doe with hide so white and pure, it sparkled like winter snow in sunshine and cast a soft glow into the room. Her horns were vast entwining branches and they were the color of vapors of outer space. Celestial bodies merrily danced upon her horns and crowned within it was the breath-taking beauty of nature and all her wonders. The doe was all that mattered. Everything else seemed insignificant.

"I pay my respects to the King of Demacia." the chorus of voices that was Erica came again. It was the voice of the imperious and divinely chosen. "Now we are complete. The Freaks pay their respects to the King of Demacia." Jessica said.

The Demacians were hyperventilating now. While the nobles had always flocked whenever the lesser stood in front of the King, it wasn't a show of solidarity. It was putting them in places. They were nobles. Know your place, peasant. It was that situation.

Of course, the royal family had tried to stop it but they also risk winning the ire of those nobles who were already discontent of the King's reign. Up until now, it was something no one had ever tried of turning against them.

But this group of people seemed entirely different.

If they only knew. None of the gang would be taking shit from them and expect them to take it easily. They were from a harsh world, thrived in a harsh environment and raised in a harsh society.

People of the current Earth aren't used to ass-kissing. It never did them any good. It never made their lives easier. Living in a toxic, mutated planet was hard enough. There was no point of suffering others' obnoxiousness.

"May we rise, dear King?" Jessica asked. The King swallowed at least three times. "Very well, honored guest. I pay my respects to you as well, heroes of Hurgeon!" the King said, returning to his usual self right after Jessica gave him an encouraging look.

The gang rose to their feet but not before giving the King a sincere bow or curtsy. They dispelled all their show of intimidation. Inside, each of them was laughing their asses off. It's amazing what few spells can do.

"Well then, I believe we would like a moment of privacy with His Highness." Jessie said. The nobles flinched. Usually, they would ignore it altogether or someone may protest vocally but the look Jessie gave them quelled their stubbornness.

"Please, you four. Please stay. We insist." Doki said, motioning at the four people Jessie had named earlier to the worth their time. The four people took the invitation warily but they held their ground. When the room was closed and only the gang, the King, the prince, the royal guards and the four chosen nobles remained, a snicker erupted.

No one knew where it came from but the Demacians looked with surprise and apprehension as the gang fell on the floor, laughing their asses off. "DID YOU SEE THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES?!" Doki managed to squeak. "PRICELESS!" Bee sputtered. They laughed again.

It would've continued had Bee not chastised them. They rose with their faces flushed from laughing hard and tears streamed down their faces. Jessica dispelled the illusion on them and they were back on their normal clothing.

The Demacians gaped at them. "That was an illusion?!" the prince asked. Laughter erupted from the adventurers again. It took them five minutes before they tried to stop with deep, steadying breaths. "Only our attires. The rest is real. Please forgive the little prank, Your Highness, but they seemed mighty determined to put us down." Dusty said.

The gang gave the royals a real gesture of respect this time. The King seemed to have deflated on his throne but a wicked smile crossed his face. "That was brilliant!" he said after some time. "Jessa, I think you should give the others some lines too. You were hogging everything." Erica complained.

There goes that intangible chorus of voices again. "I do remember adding enough pauses in there for someone to pipe in." Jessica said. He glared at Blackburn and Dusty. "We got no talent there. You know that." Dusty said easily.

"Now, you are all truly welcome to the Royal Palace. Please, would you join me in the gardens for some tea and treats?" the King asked. The gang followed the King to the garden. The prince and the four nobles gaped as they watched their figures.

They were chatting like old friends. "Garen, did you just see and hear everything I did?" the prince asked. The mountain of a man nodded uncertainly. "And you, Luxanna?" the prince asked again. The Barbie doll blonde nodded her head feverishly.

When they had reached the gardens, the King, Jessie and Jessica were talking business at a rapid pace. The rest of the gang were helping themselves to tea and treats. They couldn't ride the wave of the three.

From what the prince could pick up, it seemed the group was willing to turn down a reward in return for the King's serious consideration of the special services Jessica had to offer.

It would seem that they had a group of mercenaries under their wing and they would be willing to rent out their people's services. Jessie and Jessica informed the King to be the judge. Hurgeon had taken up the services of three Haunted Houses to supplement them.

The leader of the Exorcist Squad had expressed interest in some of the things they had to offer. By the end of the discussion, the King had not promised them anything.

But the moment the gang left, he ordered an investigation at Hurgeon and allowed free reign on the Exorcist Squad's expenses.

•

"Well, Jessa, you just turned down a reward from the King himself! He could've given us something awesome!" Dusty said in disbelief. "That is, of course, unless Jessa has something better up his sleeve." Doki said.

"I told you, didn't I? I need money for my spells. Besides, I've already picked out items for each of you. They're only available from th Black Market, of course. But they're awesome and you're gonna love it!" Jessica said excitedly. No one could pry it out of him what the items were.

It was only when they checked into the Royal Apple Hotel and settled into their rooms that Jessica gave in to their badgering.

•

BEA:

 **Eleven Madonnas**

MOTHER DEAREST EXCLUSIVE WALL SHIELD

ARTIFACT-CLASS PROTECTIVE

DURABILITY: 1000 {Chance to block: 50%}

+50 PHY DEF

+50 MAG DEF

+20% to WATER, FIRE, AIR, WILDS RESIST

+10 HP REGEN WHEN IN COMBAT

+10 MP REGEN WHEN IN COMBAT

SPECIAL: After a 60 sec. countdown, summon a random "Act VII: Cursed Heritage" Boss. One Boss is automatically summoned when taking damage. Limit of 5 Bosses.

•

BLACKBURN:

 **Devil's Advocate**

POPE/POPESS EXCLUSIVE HIGH PRIEST ROBES

UNIQUE-CLASS IMMATERIAL CLOTHES

+20% DAMAGE against UNDEAD, ELDRITCH, UNHOLY, ABOMINATION

+10% to all RESISTS against HUMANOID, BEAST, MONSTER

+30% DAMAGE RESIST against ENVIRONMENT MODIFIERS

+20% DEBUFF RESIST

+5% MOVE SPEED

SPECIAL: Upon reaching level 20, allows use of **_Archive Secrets_** spells

ITEM SPELL: Next three Pope/Popess spells after activation will Mass Cast.

•

DOKI

 **Pumpkin Field**

JACK O' LANTERN EXCLUSIVE ETHEREAL SHIELD

UNIQUE-CLASS PROTECTIVE

DURABILITY: 1000 {Chance to block: 30%}

+30% WILDS RESIST

+100 HP

+100 MP

+3 to all Legends Summoning

SPECIAL: Whenever successfully casting a Summoning spell, summon a portal. If after 10 sec. the portal remains, summon a number of leveled undead.

SPECIAL: +35% SPELL ABSORB when below 50% HP.

•

DUSTY

 **Seven Sins Blades**

MURDE CLOWN EXCLUSIVE SWORD COLLECTION

ARTIFACT-CLASS IMMATERIAL WEAPONS

+30 PHY ATK

+30 MAG ATK

+10% to all SPELL DAMAGE

SPECIAL: 10% MOVE SPEED when above 60% HP

SPECIAL: Allows use of **_Seven Sins_** spells.

•

JESSIE

 **Five Freaky Cats**

CAT LADY EXCLUSIVE FAMILIAR

LEGENDARY-CLASS PROTECTIVE

+Increase Cat limit by 5

+Decrease Summon Cat spell costs

+Decrease Empower Cat spell costs

+Decrease Evolve Cat spell costs

+Decrease Mutate Cat spell costs

+10% Improve Mutated Cats/Evolved Cats

SPECIAL: Allows use of **_Five Freaky Cats_** spells.

•

JESSICA

UNLOCKED: Scooby Doo universe!

+Scooby Doo Summoning

+Scooby Doo Mechanics

+Scooby Doo Items

UNLOCKED: Plants VS. Zombies universe!

+Plants VS. Zombies Summoning

+Plants VS. Zombies Mechanics

+Plants VS. Zombies Items

•

ERICA

 **CULT OF THE TEN DIVINES**

PANTHEON EXCLUSIVE CHARM

UNIQUE-CLASS TRINKET

COMBAT: 5 Faith per sec.

COMBAT: 100 Faith per min.

NON-COMBAT: 1 Faith per sec.

NON-COMBAT: 10 Faith per min.

+1 Faith per sec.

+20 Faith per min.

SPECIAL: Allows use of **_Ten Divines' Advent_** spells.

•

"I spent all my gold buying those things. You're all welcome." Jessica said. Inside, he was laughing haughtily as his friends couldn't seem to pick up the right words.

"I don't know what to say." Bee said. Doki, however, looked up and fixed his narrowed eyes at Jessica. "I'm seriously reconsidering letting you have all the money." he said. Jessica's eyes was suddenly full of fire.

The two launched into full-fledged bickering. One minute, they were arguing about the necessity of the high-quality items. The next, they were arguing about the weather. The next, they were arguing about the possibility of the afterlife.

The gang rolled their eyes as they watched the fighting pair. Jessica and Doki had gleefully grabbed any chance to ruffle the other's feathers but they knew the two were communicating through their own language.

The others dragged the pair downstairs so they could taste for themselves Demacian cuisine.

"You mean to say you spent that much money on Scooby Doo?!" Bee asked incredulously. "What's wrong with that?!" Jessica and Jessie hissed. They were both Scooby Doo fanatics.

Even though all forms of movies and television shows, along with entertainment as a whole, had been halted around 2817 because of the massive transition of Old Earth, they were making a successful comeback by 3120.

Jessica and Jessie were modern Scooby Doo fans and they had fainted when the newest addition to the Scooby Doo legacy had been added after decades of absence. Scooby Doo and The Space Terrors.

Bee recoiled under their wrathful eyes. "Hey, don't take it out on little Bee. She's just making a point. What's exactly the point of unlocking Scooby Doo?" Dusty asked. "One: every character in the entire series are available as free mercenary NPCs. Two: That means an entire army of people to lend. Three: The benefits from Scooby Doo are quite handy. Four: Pester me one more time and I'm taking back everything I bought for you guys." Jessica said.

And because no one wanted to be parted from their new items, they all fell silent. And that's when the food came with perfect timing.

"Jessie, you ordered seven of everything?!" Doki hissed as the parade of food never seemed to stop. Jessica nodded affirmatively. No else held Doki's concern. They were busy gorging on the food.

Varieties of soups, pies, salads, breads, meats and other foodstuffs paraded through their table.

"My goodness. I've never eaten something so amazing before." Bee said as they finally had their dessert. Jessica snuck a generous tip to each of the waiters that served through throughout the meal.

They positively delighted at the given amount. "How much did you give them each?" Erica whispered. "50 gold. That's three times their wages in a month." Jessica said. "Not bad." Jessie said.

They made the last of the food disappear. They finished their ice creams and stood for a walk around the city. The Royal Apple was located on one of the busiest districts of the capital.

People were everywhere and the night life was aplenty. They happened upon the capital during a trading season. Merchants were hawking their goods and patrons scrutinized wares with critical interest. Adventurers like themselves were everywhere.

They moved through the commercial districts and into the residential districts. It was much quieter there. They gazed in awe at the large mansions and opulent homes. They landed on the area for the rich folks.

They passed by several homes that hosted parties. The gang silently thanked their luck for not coming across any noble they had embarrassed back at the palace. They crossed another part and this one was for the middle class.

The gang couldn't help but notice a metal gate separated the high class from the middle class.

The homes were modest but pretty. It was nothing compared to the houses before but they looked like a nice place to raise a family or two. Each time they crossed a district, they would come across a great wall, too titanic to be breached, and a great gate so reinforced you'd think they expected an invasion any time now.

They came across another of such. The city guards gave them steely looks but didn't bother them on their way. The guards, however, for the district they were about to cross into had stopped them.

"Halt! Who need have you of crossing into the memorial district?" the man asked. "Memorial district? What's that?" Blackburn asked. The city guard gave them a searching look then concluded they really had no idea. "The other side is the capital's only graveyard. Biggest in all of Demacia." the guard explained.

"Wait. The graveyard is right next to the residential districts?" Dusty asked. The guard nodded. "And the temple district." he supplied. Since the capital was shaped like a wheel, the districts must be inter-connected in its own way.

"We're not allowed to pass through the memorial district?" Doki asked. Jessie, Jessica and Erica had begun to panic. They were chickens. Chickens didn't frolic around at night in the middle of a graveyard even though it was 100% safe.

The guard gave them a glance. "You're allowed, of course, but at your own risk. I guess you're new here if you want to cross here." the guard said. The gang took a second look and noticed that the guards stationed at this gate were a lot compared to the other gates.

Excitement made Blackburn, Doki and Dusty shiver. Bee, Jessie, Jessica and Erica shivered with fright. The guards were heavily armed and well-equipped. As if they were expecting some trouble. Several mages were also among them.

"The graveyard's haunted?" Blackburn asked. The guard looked at him again. "Are you a Priest?" he asked. Blackburn noticed. After all, Pope/Popess was his racial assignment.

"Well, your friends are gonna need you. It started several months ago. Usually it was safe here. Guards patrolling the graveyard spotted several undead. First time it's happened. Now the place's crawling with the restless dead. You still wanna proceed?" the guard asked.

Doki, Dusty and Blackburn nodded their heads excitedly. The others sighed and agreed. "We'll cleanse the graveyard for you. Might even come across the real reason why the dead's up and moving about." Blackburn said easily.

The massive gates opened with a metallic wail. They didn't open it fully, just enough for each of them to squeeze through. They stepped through and the gang was met with utter, disquieting silence on the other side.

A vast expanse of graves and crypts filled their vision. Again, they noticed how the graves were filed and divided into three. The high class. The middle class. The low class. You could almost tell their social standing with the grave's marker alone.

"Isn't it too quiet?" Blackburn asked. "You tell me." Dusty agreed. Bee's Six Hands immediately cast a buff. Immediately, each of them emanated an aura of light that chased the darkness away. **_"MASS UNDEAD SUMMONING: GHOST SUMMONERS!"_** Doki intoned. Black goo oozed from the ground and turned into twelve ghost spellcasters.

On Doki's command, the summoned undead began channeling their summoning spells. Moments later, burning skulls levitating off the ground appeared. They were called Seer Phantoms and these undead were perfect for scouting missions.

Doki closed his eyes and focused to see through his minions' eyes. The skulls traveled in all direction and through their vision, Doki was able to estimate the threat level of the graveyard.

"Well, no wonder they're reinforcing everything. It looks like someone played with too many dead bodies." Doki smirked. The others looked at him in question. "All we're up against are zombies. No skeletons or ghosts. But I think I saw at least seven kinds of zombies wandering." Doki said.

"Are we splitting up or something?" Jessie asked timidly. They looked at her and chuckled. "No, we're not. We're still noobs." Blackburn said. "Are you implying that if we're leveled enough, we can split?" Erica barked. Blackburn merely grinned.

"I've set the skulls to herd the zombies in one place. Let's go!" Doki said. The gang followed him as he rushed into the darkness.

•

On the other side of the massive doors, the stationed mages could sense magical energies being unleashed. They also detected summoning magic being employed.

"One of them's a powerful necromancer." one mage said. He was immediately refuted. "Don't be daft! Those were undead summoners! That's well beyond even a master necromancer! I think one of them's a lich." another said. The guards sputtered at that.

"Lich?! That's crazy!" one the guards yelled. "No! It's entirely possible. I think it's the pumpkinhead. It certainly is the pumpkinhead. Or maybe that ghastly jester." the mage continued.

"Should we sound the alarm?" one of the guards asked. The mages consulted one another. "Not yet. They're fighting the undead on the other side. I think they're adventurers." one of the mages said. They were fighting the undead on the other side alright.

And they holding out spectacularly.

•

Blackburn's eyes was closed, his Papal Crosier raised high into the air. He was channeling a spell the most powerful Acts of Faith available to him. A circle of holy energies rose around him, dancing with seals and symbols of religious nature.

Around him, his friends had made a circle and they were holding off the zombies in the graveyard. What Doki had failed to detect was the presence of several Cursed Graves.

According to Doki, they were like his undead summoners. Immobile, weak necromantic structures that had the ability to spawn weak undead. Doki was capable of summoning stronger versions of necromantic structures but he chose not to.

He said the only thing it was good for was saving MP. They were not ideal summons because while they can mass-spawn POPs, they were entirely inflexible. Undead summoners outclassed them in every way.

Doki, of course, forgot to mention that necromantic structures could last for several months when summoned. They made ideal cheap defenses. In addition to their low MP costs, their duration was appealing for novices.

They were also great for chipping away the opponent's resources.

Doki's ghost summoners summoned stone golems to assist them. The stone golems were cumbersome but they were super tanky. And each time Doki's summoned minions summoned minions of their own, Doki's Pumpkin Field reacted. Necromantic portals erupted randomly around him.

And after some time, expelled several undead of its own.

"So, Doki, any ideas how to tell the Cursed Graves from the normal ones?" Dusty asked. Doki was silent for a moment. "That's the problem. If you put them in a burial grounds, there's no telling which is which." he admitted after a while.

His friends stared at him in disbelief. "Well, we just gotta catch the things in action. I mean, these zombies must be coming from certain directions. We follow it and they'll lead lead us right to it." Jessie suggested.

"Okay. Since these zombies aren't much, we can split up." Blackburn suggested. Without even asking for the other's opinions, Doki, Dusty and Blackburn each took a direction and ran off, leaving the others behind.

"Great. They left the chickens together." Bee said. "ERICA, GET YOUR TEN DIVINES IN ACTION!" Jessica screeched. A celestial portal opened and Ten Divines' Serena appeared.

Erica's Serena bathed the cemetery with divine light, chasing away the darkness. Erica's Ten Divines each had unlocked only one attack move. Each Divine had a unique attack move, which reflected the domains they governed.

Each were strong on its own but it was totally different from attacks you can maintain. The opposition could easily exploit the cooldown between each attack.

Erica unleashed Serena's attack: a shower of light that sought every enemy within range of it. As to be expected, the undead didn't stand a chance against the god's attacks. But their numbers just replenished quickly.

That's when Bee noticed one grave that looked severely damaged. "Doki said that all necromantic structures are immune to one-hit K.O., right?" she asked. Erica and Jessica agreed. "Look!" Bee said, pointing to a heavily damaged grave.

When Doki said it was nearly impossible to set aside a Cursed Grave from a harmless one, he meant it. His friends did not see any difference at all. They could look like anything and when put in a cemetery, it was like finding a tree in a forest.

"It's weak, right?" Jessie asked. Bee, Jessie and Jessica began kicking and wrestling the thing. Erica rolled his eyes and his Serena attacked it again. It destroyed the thing along with the undead it brought forth.

"I think you were dealing 1 damage per attack." Erica snickered. "Well, sorry for being lousy at combat." Jessie said tartly. The four of them walked warily among the graves.

Though they couldn't see any undead in sight, more of them might be lurking around.

•

The moment Doki, Dusty and Blackburn separated, they had one thing in mind: clear off as many Cursed Graves as they can. Without the need to look back on their shoulders to check on the others every once in a while, they were free to fight openly.

Doki lied about the Cursed Graves. It was for the four chickens' benefit. Cursed Graves were weak, mass-spawning, long-lasting necromantic structures but they also held another infuriating capability: their mass-spawning scaled with the negative emotions around them.

In other words, if you give in to panic or fear, it will spawn stronger undead faster than you would come to expect.

For once, Jessie, Jessica and Erica were susceptible to panic attacks especially when surrounded and Bee froze light a deer on the headlights. If these four were to be brought together, the whole place would be teeming with undead.

The Demacian capital would be swallowed easily.

That's the thing with the undead, they could spiral out of control.

They just prayed they did the right choice of telling the four chickens to stay put. Wait a fucking minute, no one told the chickens to stay put. DAMNIT.

•

 ** _"LEGENDS SUMMONING: HOOKMAN! LEGENDS SUMMONING: BUNNY MAN!"_** Doki intoned.

Black goo oozed from the ground and shaped into the tall, intimidating form of a cloaked man, entire body hidden in the disguise, save for his eyes which glowed like live coals. One of his hands ended up with a wicked hook.

Black goo oozed from the ground and shaped into the equally intimidating form of a man in a bunny mascot costume. Only the costume was bloody and the bunny looked more eerie than cute.

"Kill all the zombies you come across along with any hostile undead. Don't hurt my friends or anyone non-hostile." Doki ordered. The two bowed once. Hookman disappeared into mist and Bunny Man ran away like a maniac.

Doki suddenly jerked. What if those two would come across the chickens?

Scenario 1: The chickens will scream and panic. Cursed Graves react. Cemetery bloated with undead.

Scenario 2: The chickens will engage, scream and panic. Cursed Graves react. Cemetery bloated with undead.

Scenario 3: The chickens will flee, scream and panic. Cursed Graves react. Cemetery bloated with undead.

"OMFG! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Doki yelled. He didn't really care about what would happen. He just didn't want to blow up a golden chance to suck up to the Demacians.

He already planned on building castles, owning lands, having his own domain, given titles and powers, getting filthy rich, kicking back, enjoying the sun while he orgied with his bitches.

Doki got a hold of himself and sighed. He ordered his ghost summoners to bring out detector undead. They'll find and take care of the Cursed Graves for him.

 **HUBRIS.**

•

Dusty's trail was nothing short of carnage. He had invoked seven of him and each of those bodies wielded a summoned Seven Sins Sword.

Greed. Gluttony. Lust. Envy. Wrath. Sloth. Pride.

Greed was a bastard sword made of flesh. It looked like animated hands were meld together, blindingly grasping out. Greed's power is to transmute its victims into precious stones and metals, encouraging a constant bloodbath.

Gluttony was a broadsword made of flesh. Maws lines with wicked teeth adorned its blade, their tongues lashing and salivating. Gluttony, when buried into the earth, had the power to turn the surrounding area into a digestive system.

Lust was a fencing blade shaped into a rose, the bloom as its hilt and wicked thorns lining the blade. It exhumed an aphrodisiac from the bloom. Lust's power flays an enemy on each attack with agonizing pleasure.

Envy was an Urumi made from what looked to be solidified tar. It bubbled and churned, whispering unpleasant things to those around its wielder. Envy, when raised high, turns its bearer into the object of hateful jealousy, to the point where everything, except for true allies, would attack it.

Wrath was a gigantic broadsword, too huge to be wielded by mortals. It was made from real blood and could be shaped into other weapons. It emanated an aura that incited anger, discontent and discord. Wrath's power is to consume a victim whole, becoming useless while it digests.

Pride was a shortsword and it was a product of the refined craftsmanship combining jewels, metals, wood and incorporated them masterfully. Pride emanated an aura that gave the bearer and its allies false courage, bravado and a startling sense of self-importance. Pride's power turned the bearer into an avatar of conceit and ego for a time.

If anyone else had been wielding the legendary Seven Sins Swords, they would die, most likely impaled by their own swords. Only a handful of classes could wield them without becoming corrupted.

Murder Clowns and Mothers Dearest happened to be among them. With the right equipment, Bee could wield one of them swords herself and become every Tank's wet dream.

Dusty was not corrupted by the swords, mainly because he was already struggling with what he is.

Ever since he's been turned into a Murder Clown, he's been tormented with inclinations of murder and bloodshed. There were times he would look at his friends and see nothing but bags of flesh waiting to be torn open.

Only his love for them checked his violent impulses. The desire for massacre was not the only thing he had to deal with. He daydreamed of all manners of sick and depraved acts he would be doing to imaginary victims.

Murder Clowns were devils and devils had the innate desire to sow chaos wherever they went. Dusty's spells reflected Hell's best of the best. Though he wouldn't admit it, Dusty was scared as hell. He didn't know how long he could pretend to be sane.

He felt a presence come behind him and it was madness afterwards. Dusty grabbed the head of the being, jumped high into the air and slammed its cranium against the stonework. Laughing maniacally, he kept slamming the bloody pulp.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

Dusty caught himself. By the time he came to his senses, all he held in his hands was a headless corpse. And its head was nothing less than sausage filling.

He yelped, raising bloodied hands. The smell of blood was everywhere. It smelled of life slowly, sweetly being choked between his iron fingers. It was the scent of power. The glorious miracle of watching life ebbing away right in front of your very eyes.

An insane smile crossed his face.

 **MADNESS.**

•

Blackburn inhaled and exhaled like someone had dunked his head underwater. He's been dealt a very bad hand. He didn't know how many Cursed Graves there was in this big cemetery but he certainly picked a direction where a lot of zombies were coming from.

Doki, Dusty and Blackburn had each taken a different route. You may say you can cover more ground divided but it was more along the lines of clearing their minds. The three men were the most practical of the gang.

They had dreams, they had ambitions, they had drive but they also knew their own limits. They operated within their boundaries but now, their world had taken turn to Weirdsville.

I mean, getting sucked into a game world that's been brought to life? Crazy!

Well, they didn't have much to live for back at Earth. Living in a toxic wasteland isn't a picnic. Dusty said it was okay as long as they were all together. He liked that. Blackburn really liked that.

Still, they had lives they left behind on Earth. What about their worker teams? Those guys would be slaughtered without him and Doki to watch out for them.

Blackburn cursed his in-born sense of responsibility. Jessie had always called him 'Old Man'. In some ways, she was more than right. He made a rallying breath. He activated his robe's special magic.

 ** _" MASS CAST: PAPAL EDICT: EXORCISM!"_** he intoned. When you elevate an ability that has been applied with Mass Cast already, you get the rare Ulti Cast. Popes/Popesses were one of the chosen classes to have access to the Ulti-Cast mechanics.

Normal Cast- 1X

Double Cast- 2X

Triple Cast- 3X

Multi Cast- 6X

Mass Cast- 12X

Ulti Cast- 12X per sec. for 12 sec.

Omega Cast- 24X per sec. for 24 sec.

Only the peepz with the highest MP in all the game could access the dreaded Omega Cast. Two spellcasting Exclusive classes were notorious for this: the Isis Priest-class and the Hecate Destroyer-class.

As the Exorcism spell raged, devouring undead it passed through, Blackburn was filled with a sense of power and second thoughts. What had they become? Maybe Jessie was right all along.

Maybe they had died and all of this crazy events are nothing more than fantasies made real by the brain, to make it easy for them to pass on. After all, it was scientifically proven a long time ago that as long as the brain remains undamaged upon death, it retains a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate.

Time had no meaning here. Neither did anything else.

That's when Blackburn noticed that the zombies had completely disappeared. That was a lucky shot of its own. An Ulti Casted Exorcism had hit one or two of the Cursed Graves.

He had cleared this level. He began to jog back to where he came from. Maybe the guys needed his help. Those chickens ain't gonna cluck by themselves.

Still, as he walked, these things that don't usually bother him bothered him.

 **DOUBT.**

•

Feeding on hubris, madness and doubt, the three remaining Cursed Graves reacted to these negative emotions and barfed undead on a scale of a raiding expedition.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST FUCKING HAPPENED?!" Erica screeched as they found themselves surrounded by undead that looked nowhere weak as the former ones.

Zombies that looked like bloated towers hosting skeleton archers. There was another variant that hosted skeleton mages.

Zombies that looked like rotten giant humanoid bats.

Zombies that looked like giant eggs with mutated intestines snapping and writhing.

Zombies that looked like Frankenstein's monster, complete with the crackling electrical aura.

Zombies that looked like several corpses were fused in a garish imitation of a spider.

Zombies that looked like it was inspired by The Human Centipede movies.

Zombies that looked like obese people rolling around, their bodies too heavy for their feet to carry.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bee, Jessie, Jessica and Erica shrieked in fear.

 **FEAR.**

There was another movement behind the scenes and stronger undead appeared in droves. "ERICA, DO SOMETHING!" Jessie screeched. Erica's Serena activated its attack move. The undead, impressive with their numbers, vanished in a shower of divine light.

And another wave appeared. "WHAT?!" the four shrieked. The undead were spawning faster and faster. That's when they heard the giggling sounds. They looked up to see the blurry form of Dusty leap over them.

He was making those creepy laughs again. "I guess he went cuckoo." Bee muttered. When Dusty leapt into the fray, the air was immediately filled with chunks of flesh. The dead were eviscerated with glee and malicious exuberance.

"THAT IS JUST SO WRONG." Jessica said. They couldn't look away as Dusty continued his killing spree. Dusty was a lot of things but a genocidal maniac wasn't one of those. "I think it's a race or class penalty or something." Bee suggested.

They took that as the only answer. The only answer they were going to accept. Come hell or high waters, that is not Dusty. That's when their very own Murder Clown cast a look on them.

His face was terrible to behold. Nothing human remained of Dusty. Just the desire to slaughter. With a maddened cackle, he launched all seven of him at them. Erica's Serena threw herself in front of the three.

Dusty was strong but he wasn't strong enough against a god. As to be expected, Serena was more than enough to block the attack. However, Dusty continued to giggle as he repeatedly stabbed Serena's impenetrable form.

Then his attacks stopped. Something or someone had wretched Dusty off Erica's Divine. It was because of two minions they didn't recognize. It was Doki's Hookman and Bunny Man.

The two wrestled Dusty to the ground. His other forms were restrained by Doki's other summoned minions. "As much as I hate giving you the spotlight, I have no choice! You four get to the remaining Cursed Graves!" Doki barked. He continued to summon minion after minion to restrain Dusty, who was fighting tooth and nail to get his hands on them.

 ** _"LEGENDS SUMMONING: BLOODY MARY! LEGENDS SUMMONING: HEADLESS HORSEMAN! LEGENDS SUMMONING: HANAKO!"_** Doki intoned.

Black goo oozed from the ground and formed into three minions no one recognized.

The first was a dark and frightening woman, her face hidden behind a curtain of dreadlocks, sealed within an overlarge mirror.

The second was a headless specter riding upon a horse that looked like someone just plastered skin over bone.

The third was a girl sealed within a puddle of water but her small realm hosted more demented spirits such as her.

These Legends flung themselves at Dusty. Had they been attacking, they could have overwhelmed him with their strength alone but their orders were to restrain. Doki's ghost summoners brought forth minions that possessed traits that could hinder someone.

"Are you going to be fine?!" Jessica asked. Doki smirked at him. "Will I?" he replied sarcastically. Jessica threw him several articles. 10X Paper Talismans of Polymorph. 2X Potion of Physical Damage Immunity. 5X Scrolls of Greater Banish.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!" Erica yelled as Bee, Jessie and Jessica hopped on Serena. They went to locate where the undead were coming from. Doki had a grim look on his face.

"Dusty, if you can hear me in there, get your shit together, man. You know me. If it came down to who's gonna walk away alive, it'll be me." Doki said coldly. He didn't want to do it but he'll have to if he didn't have a choice.

Doki gritted his teeth as he watched his summoned minions struggle against Dusty. He wasn't even using any spells at all, just brute strength. "All minions, change of plans! Shoot to disable!" he barked.

Instead of restraining him, all his summoned minions began to attack. But even then, Doki was still being pushed back. He didn't know about the additional effect brought when the Seven Sins Swords were used together at the same time.

55% CHANCE TO IGNORE DEBUFF

10% STAT STEAL AURA

It wasn't because his debuffs were weak, it was just Dusty ignored them. It wasn't because his summoned minions were weak, it was just Dusty feeding off them.

If Doki knew about that, he could've summoned an undead that specifically disables that function.

 ** _"MASS CAST: PAPAL EDICT: CONFESSION ROOM!"_** Blackburn intoned. Dusty screamed as all seven of him was suddenly enveloped by a cage of light he couldn't break through. Blackburn had arrived with impeccable timing.

"Anyone wanna explain what the hell is happening here?" Blackburn said, his eyes never leaving the thrashing Dusty. He looked at Doki for explanation. Doki was panting heavily. "Don't look at me. I just saw him ready to carve our chickens for Thanksgiving." he said.

Blackburn's eyes widened. He looked at Doki then back at Dusty then back at Doki again. "What?" he echoed in disbelief. "That's what I said." Doki snapped. They looked at the berserk Dusty who clawed and hammered against the holding.

"Do you think it's permanent?" Doki asked.

•

"Leave it to the chickens to clean up their messes." Jessie complained. She had her two Kitty-kittygeddon and two Purranormal Cativity active. It was overkill against the zombies but they didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Sure you have Erica's Serena putting out high-damage area-of-effect attacks but you don't know when a bloodthirsty corpse is going to rise from behind you and bite your head off.

"Do you think Dusty will be fine?" Bee squeaked. That was the one question bugging them.

"Well, if he's not, I'm going to spend a lot of money on restorative items." Jessica said airily. He said it as if he was trying to reassure himself. "Jessa, you should help out more." Bee said.

She had activated her Eleven Madonnas and Jessie's Fairy Godmeowther had blessed her with Flight. One of the benefits for Jessie, Jessica and Erica was their innate ability to fly. Faeries need Faerie Dust to sustain their flight capabilities.

Normally, they would need a Faerie Grove and have it produce Faerie Dust but Jessica could just buy them by the buckets cheap at the Black Market. On Erica's case, he could simply elect to fly at will.

Bee's Eleven Madonnas had summoned The Felmorynn Witch. Her shield couldn't summon anyone more fit for the job. The Felmorynn Witch was a Raid Boss that specialized in high-damage area-of-effect attacks.

Many elements in Living Worlds: League of Legends was inspired by Rebirth. The Felmorynn Witch is a Boss from Rebirth: Act VII. Jessica had mentioned something about achieving a level requirement would allow them to go to the Player Realms.

Bee watched as her Felmorynn Witch chug out one attack after another. Jessie and Bee's combined effort kept the undead at bay. Erica scouted ahead. He came back several minutes later.

"One of the crypts is haunted. There's a spirit inside that keeps making these Cursed Graves. I don't think it's strong enough to make more of them tonight but it can bring one day after day." Erica said.

"Jessa, are you listening?" Jessie snapped. Jessica had a triumphant look on his face. "I think I've figured out what's wrong with Dusty." he said. He unceremoniously pushed an unremarkable-looking pan flute into Bee's hands.

"Bee, we'll handle the rest here. You go calm Dusty down. Play this near him. It'll do the rest. If we don't calm Dusty down, things go south from here." Jessica said. A determined look took over Bee's face. She took the pan flute and flew to the direction where they came, escorted by her Boss and Jessie's Fairy Godmeowther.

She left her Six Hands with them in case of emergency.

"So, what's the reason you sent her off?" Jessie asked. Jessie pushed the hologram towards her. Jessie and Erica read its contents. After several minutes... "Yeah, you're right. We three are useless. We'll just get in their way." she admitted.

•

Bee was breathing hard even though she flying. She didn't know how to fly faster so she focused on her objective. Jessica said to play it near Dusty. The musical instrument will do the rest.

Her eyes widened as she neared the area they left Blackburn, Doki and Dusty. A number of armed people surrounded them, brandishing weapons that could really hurt. Bee descended on the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?!" she demanded. Demacian city guards, knights, battlemages and even students from the Arcane University surrounded her three friends.

The people looked like they were ready to apprehend her when Bee's Felmorynn Witch came into sight. A giant of a monster, a grotesque monster of fused flesh, dressed in tattered rags, and its head was a hundred animated faces, all looking malevolently down at them. Its seven pairs of gnarled root-like hands held a vomit-inducing mojo.

The Demacians' eyes widened with fear. Bee took a look at her Boss and decided that it was indeed horrifying. She was only calm merely because she knew the Boss was there for her.

"Don't worry. She's not going to hurt you. Tell me what's going on here. What are you doing to my friends?" she asked gently. She was a Tank. She could take a lot of damage and she had a Boss to back her up.

She had no desire for this to turn into violence.

"We just told these guys we're doing them a favor, clearing the dead and all and they arrested us!" Doki said indignantly. Bee noticed that his summoned undead were nowhere to be seen. It was safe to say that they had considerable magical might with them too.

That's when Bee's brain went into overdrive. She noticed that the manacles they've placed on Doki and Blackburn were magical. She no doubts the magical effects interfered with the magic of its wearer. Her eyes widened.

She didn't notice the nobles from House Crownguard. Garen and Luxanna Crownguard. If she wasn't panicking, she would've talked her way out of all this. Those two were sensible people, Jessie had said. Instead, the Demacians watched in curiosity as the little woman's eyes widened with fear.

Her gaze had turned to the berserk friend they had contained in a cage of light. "Oh, Dear God! RUN, PEOPLE, RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bee screamed. She pushed as many guards out of the way.

The cage of light expired. Dusty was freed again. "Stop him but don't hurt him!" Bee ordered her Boss. The Felmorynn Witch descended upon Dusty. Each hand had caught one of Dusty and the Murder Clown was stabbing away at the limbs restraining him.

One of Dusty broke loose. He jumped down and looked at all the meatbags around him. An ecstatic smile lit his insane features, causing the hardened warriors to back away. Worse still, this Dusty possessed the Wrath sword.

He thrust the mighty weapon at one of the mages. There were people who stood still and watched with fascinated horror at the sight of something so terrible coming their way. That's the truth, people. People like those do exist.

They had the chance to glimpse upon a power that could end them on a whim, a moment of enlightenment of how insignificant oneself is compared to coming force of nature. The mage clearly belonged to this category.

He just stood there as Dusty came at him. Then Bee appeared right between them. Fairy Godmeowther wasted no time unloading debuffs on all seven of Dusty.

And while the Dusty coming right at Bee already had stacks of slowing, weakening, reductions on magical and physical attacks, the force of Dusty meeting Bee's shield sent her protective item hitting her forehead made Bee see stars.

As testament of her powerful HP Regen, she felt the pain ebb away quickly. She rose to her feet to see Garen and Lux engaging Dusty. She looked up and saw her Boss struggle to contain the other six. If those six get loose as well, Dusty is going to become a criminal.

Everything went slow motion. She could see Blackburn and Doki furiously demand to be freed from their manacles to help in the fight. Lux had bound Dusty into a cage of light but Bee didn't know how long she could do that.

She put down her shield and took the pan flute from her inventory. She blew hard as she could into the musical instrument and a weird tune filled the air. Everyone, except her Boss, had stopped to listen.

She played again. The music that filled the air caught their attention. It had a calming effect. Even Dusty who flailed and gnashed at his restrainers began to show signs of calming down.

She did it. She saved Dusty from himself. Her heart elated at the sight of Dusty no longer fighting. The six Dusty on her Boss' hands went limp. The savagery in their eyes was slowly disappearing. Reason and sanity went back into them.

She turned around to look at the seventh. Before she could even turn her head, a tingling sensation suddenly swam into her body. It was a weird feeling. She kept on playing the pan flute. The sensation seem to be coming from her lower body.

Somewhere in her head, she heard Blackburn and Doki roar. The Demacians looked at her with horrified expressions. She wondered what was going on. She looked down and what she saw made her very curious.

Was that a broadsword sticking out of her stomach?

•

Jessica had finally summoned Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred. The Mystery Inc. gang. Jessie and Jessica fainted at the sight of them.

Erica didn't understand all the drama but he knew the two overreacted at every single thing that they loved. For example, Jessie loved cats and if you happen to be a cat hater, only one of you is walking away alive.

In the year 3120, with the massive revival of entertainment, there's a technology called MMPC. Mass Movie Producer and Configurator. It's especially popular because it allowed you to make your own animated work without as much effort as people back in the day had to.

This technology allowed anyone who knew the how-to to make their own movies, animated shows, etc. The only limit is their imagination.

That being said, the flood of low-quality works was astounding but someone came up with something okay occasionally. Rarer among them all were people who came up with masterpieces. They were highly praised for it.

Of course, the realm of pornography prospered with the MMPC.

Hell, you can make your own perfect stud and your own perfect bitch and have them bang each other in ways you could only see in wet dreams.

Anyhoo, it was a time where you would appreciate the artistic drive from movies back in the day. They had a battalion of people to make movies and other shows. That meant something for people who got tired of shitty creations.

It was an age where dreams and effort drove everything. To the generation where convenience was everything, and ultimately it was convenience that wrecked the planet, it was a dream of simpler days.

Anyhoo, Jessie and Jessica had hounded down every Scooby Doo they could grab their greedy hands on. Whether bought in a long, long line or wretched from the hands of a little kid, they did amazing work.

If the two were given the choice of playing as Mystery Inc. in this place, Erica knew the two would jump at that chance.

Mystery Inc. looked and appeared to be like their cartoon origins. They stood out completely. They were like cartoon holograms, like 2D characters copy-and-pasted into realspace.

Mystery Inc. happened to be just like Bee, NPC-summoning platforms but exclusive only to characters from their many incarnations. Jessica had Mystery Inc. summon The Phantom of The High School Musical from First Frights.

With the Villain came an army of skeleton men, witches, headless poets and phantom musketeers. "I can see why they're all free." Jessie muttered as she watched the carnage below.

All of Mystery Inc.'s NPCs were free and for good reason. They were only good for chipping away enemy resources and tiring them out. They had no problems dealing with the undead below. Unlike the standard summoned minions that relied on orders to function, these guys had intelligence.

That means they have emphasis on utility. That means there's a definite lacking in the raw power department. They didn't mind though.

Because the NPCs were acting on their own, they had little much to do. Erica joined the fight, blasting away undead every once in a while. "Hey, I have enough Faith now!" he exclaimed. **_"WRATH OF GOD: EVIL BEGONE!"_** he intoned.

The nova of divine judgment appeared once more. It swallowed everything in its sight. Undead and all. Cursed Graves weren't spared from its wrath. The expanding nova chased out all darkness from the cemetery.

Nothing of the unnatural activity remained. Or so they thought. One of the mausoleums glowed spectral white. "Erica, you got them all, right?" Jessica asked nervously. "Uh- I think so." came the nervous reply.

They cautiously approached the glowing site. Its doors creaked open. "HOLY SHIT." the three chorused at the same time. "Okay. Who's gonna go in first?" Jessie asked. "After you!" they chorused. "No, please, after you!" they said again. "I insist! After you!" they said again.

Then they spent the next minutes bickering who should enter first. "Why not send one of yours to enter first?" Erica suggested. Jessie's cats had timed out so he must meant Jessica. "Oh, yeah, I never thought of that." Jessica said sheepishly.

They nervously approached the crypt entrance. **_"FAERIE DUST: GLOWPATH!"_** Jessie and Jessica intoned. They flapped their wings and rivers of Faerie Dust came forth. It shot into the darkness below, leaving behind a trail of light intense enough to bathe the whole thing.

Jessica sent his minions inside. They eagerly poked their heads inside. No sound of fighting came. Or the sound of someone being torn apart. The minions gave the signal. Jessie, Jessica and Erica entered.

There must've been a time where this mausoleum was once grand. They could tell it had a respectable past. Judging by the architectural designs, the paintings, statues and other tokens of art, someone very important was buried here.

In the bottom level, they saw the minions surrounding what looked to be a wispy figure. The Phantom stood in front of them in case the being was malevolent.

"What the hell is that?" Erica asked.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Runeterra, Here We Come! Part 4**

News of the adventurers who purged the capital's great cemetery spread all over Demacia. The Freaks gained fame and acclaim for their adventure. But the story wasn't complete yet for as the excited populace discovered, one mystery led to a bigger one.

Strange-looking creatures still patrolled the cemetery, keeping anyone without the official permission of the king out. They looked to be undead but their appearances and their auras told anyone otherwise.

They looked funny. Like a child's drawing brought to life. Chief among them was a tall phantom who wore a half-mask. They all answered to him but the phantom answered to one of the adventurers.

•

Bee slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The gentle glow from the lit candles of the chandelier hanging overhead met her eyes. What happened? All she could remember was the sword sticking out of her stomach and everything went black.

She looked around if any of her friends had the decency to stay and her attendants made her eyes wide with wonder.

Scoobert "Scooby" Doo

Norville "Shaggy" Rogers

Frederick "Fred" Jones

Daphne Anne Blake

Velma Dinkley

The characters from the Scooby Doo series. Bee wasn't a fan really but when you spend all that time listening to Jessie and Jessica blabber on and on, you can't help but get infected a little.

She broke into a giggle. Mystery Inc. looked at her and broke into a smile themselves. "Zoinks! She's awake! Scoob, let's, like, break for it and call the boss!" Shaggy said. "Right, Raggy!" Scooby agreed.

The pair ducked into the curtains that surrounded Bee's bed and disappeared. Fred, Velma and Daphne went to her and slowly eased her back to the bed. "Just take it easy. Are you feeling dizzy or anything?" Velma asked.

Bee gawked at them. "You can talk?!" she exclaimed after some time. Her voice broke the stillness of the infirmary. "It's a rerun all over again." Fred sighed.

They were indeed Mystery Inc. from all the many incarnations of the Scooby Doo series. They remembered each and every version. It composed them as the sentient beings they are now. Bee's eyes were the size of teacups by the end of their explanation.

Mystery Inc. had memories because they had a solid and tangible origin. They were breathed to life long before they were given this form. Bee wondered about the rest of the NPCs and their summoned minions. What about them? Did they have something of the kind too?

As she wondered, she heard the sounds of frantic footsteps and the curtain was suddenly parted. Doki, Blackburn, Jessie, Jessica and Erica looked down on her with relief very evident on their faces.

"BEE!" Jessie, Jessica and Erica screeched as they flung themselves on her. Doki and Blackburn were a little in control of their emotions but Bee noticed their eyes were wet.

"Hey, guys, what happened? How did it go? Did we win? Where's Dusty? Is he alright?" Bee asked. When she mentioned Dusty's name, a chilly color entered Doki's and Blackburn's eyes.

"Oh, he's alright." Doki said. "Please, don't argue." Daphne pleaded with doe eyes. Bee's friends sighed while Mystery Inc. had fled to the opposite side of the bed. "He's okay. He's under lock and key since some of us had become so self-righteous since we got here." Jessie said serenely.

The next thing Bee knew, they were arguing up a storm. A vein twitched in Bee's head. BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! The sounds came as something solid hit someone very hard.

Bee had used her Eleven Madonnas to hit her friends each on the head. "No one is to blame for any of this, ya fuckers got that? This was all an accident. Not like any of ya asswipes got stabbed, right? Ya wanna say something, HUH?!" Bee said in a deadly whisper.

This was her second personality. "Francineeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Doki said, trembling from head to toe. As someone who had a firsthand experience of Francine's temper, Doki shook more than any of them combined.

"Yes, ma'am!" they chorused. Bee nodded in satisfaction. Then Francine was gone. It was Bee again. "Oh, dear, did she appear?" she asked. Her friends nodded in horror. Bee and Francine were aware of each other.

Francine was just one of the several personas living inside Bee. There were others but Francine was the strongest, surfacing whenever Bee suffered physically or emotionally. Always there to protect her well-being.

"Let's go see, Dusty." Bee said, her voice trembled. Her friends didn't argue with her lest they wanted Francine to appear again and beat them.

As the gang, along with Mystery Inc., walked to where they told Bee was. She took deep, steadying breaths as she realized where Dusty was being held. The dungeons. "You let them put him here?!" she shrieked. "Ask them." Erica said acidly, pointing to Doki and Blackburn.

She glared at the pair and sure enough, Francine surfaced to deliver one of her most biting lectures. When Bee turned up, Doki and Blackburn were both pale while the others played cards nearby.

They continued to where Dusty was kept and it was a terrible sight. Scratch marks were everywhere. From the floor to the ceiling, to the door and all around it, they were carved so deep that they looked menacing in the torchlight.

It was twice as heavily armored on the inside than on the outside and yet when they peered into the very small window, no scratch marks were anywhere. Bee's friends explained that after she blacked out, Dusty had hovered between the berserk him and the sane him.

He didn't try to harm anyone but himself. He clawed at his own body and the Demacians had overpowered him. Try as they might to contain him, Dusty fought insanely to escape.

The claw marks were evidence of the struggle but he never had tried to hurt anyone else. Then Jessica told them that the Pan Flute of Calming Melody was only halfway there to calm Dusty down.

Had someone else resumed playing it, Dusty could've come to his senses a minute later. Dusty realized what he had done and Jessie, Jessica and Erica pointed out the fact that he didn't try to hurt anyone else as evidence of that.

Inside, Dusty had been fighting his own affliction tooth and nail. When Bee asked what happened to the Pan flute, Doki admitted that it was broken in trying to restrain Dusty. God knows how many people stepped on it.

Jessica found it and repaired it. By the time they were informed of what happened, Dusty was already in his cell. And the gang broke into fighting.

On one side, Doki and Blackburn were sensible and logical in their decision to have Dusty locked up for his own sake. On the other, Jessie, Jessica and Erica were outraged at this treatment.

"Shut up." Bee said. They fell instantly quiet. "Does someone have the keys to this?" she asked as she fiddled with the magical lock that was enchanted to its core with the best restraining and containing spells.

Jessica produced a wand from his person. It was the Master-class Expendable-type item called Wand of Open Object. He pointed it at the door and it slid open without any resistance.

Blackburn and Doki unconsciously gripped their weapons harder. They didn't want to take any chances. The others fled into the cell. Dusty was huddled miserably in a corner, curled into a ball of regret.

"Dusty? Dusty! It's me." Bee said gently, laying a hand on the prone form's shoulder. As if a show of their solidarity, Jessie, Jessica and Erica joined Bee on the floor.

Dusty was awake but he didn't acknowledge them. He merely turned away and concentrated his gaze on the floor. "Dusty, that's enough moping around." Jessie said sternly. He didn't react to it.

"Dusty, this isn't like you. I want the cocky, reckless playboy I know back." Bee said gently. Still, he didn't move. Jessie put a hand to his lips and grinned devilishly. Erica knew what he was going to do and smiled evilly as well.

"I know you didn't mean to disembowel Bee, Dusty." he said. Bee, Jessie, Blackburn and Doki looked at him, shocked at his gall. Dusty flinched when Jessica said that. "Yeah, I'm sure you were just curious to see Bee's insides. Where her intestines were, how her digestive system functioned." Erica added.

The others were openly gawking at the two of them. Dusty started shaking. Even Doki and Blackburn were getting offended for him. Before the two devils could make it worse, heavy books slammed hard on the pair's heads.

Velma and Scooby delivered that attack. "Holy shit." Doki said, grinning widely when he saw Jessica had bitten his own tongue hard. He snickered in glee but he stopped when he saw Daphne and Velma glaring at him. "I'll let this pass because you're my childhood heroes." Jessica whined.

Mystery Inc. pushed the two aside, none too gently at that. "You can mope here all you want, sir, but if you want to be there for your friends, you can get up and help them. They need you, sir." Daphne said. "Easy for you to say. You didn't try to kill one of your bestfriends." Dusty croaked, his voice cracking.

"I want to point out that the damage you did was a nonfactor. A combination of Six Hands, Fairy Godmeowther, the Demacian spellcasters on site and Miss Bee's own powerful regeneration abilities, she recovered in no time. She just remained unconscious because of shock." Fred said.

"Like, dude, attempted murder on your own friend done unconsciously or otherwise, is, like, the worse, man, but you gotta man up. The past's past. Miss Bee's not holding a grudge. You gotta, like, learn from it, man." Shaggy said.

"Now's not the time to be divided. You're all in an alien world, trapped and with no certainty of returning to normal life. You only have each other. You can only depend on each other on this one." Velma said. She and the rest of Mystery Inc. shared sentimental looks.

"Reah! Rorgive rand rorget! Rou rnow rour rimitations row! Rou rnow rhat rou ran ro rand rat rou ran't! Rou ran rake rit!" Scooby said. He had changed into a psychiatrist's costume as he delivered his own encouragement.

"What did the dog say?" Doki asked. A gust of wind from Jessie's and Jessica's wings sent him flying out of the room. The two shed a tear at the sight of their heroes cheering up their friend. "This is nice." Jessie said. "Yeah!" Erica and Jessica chorused. "And way better than yours." she added acidly.

"I'm not holding it against you, Dusty." Bee said. Dusty looked at her with nothing but misery in his eyes. Tears flowed free and he hugged Bee, apologizing again and again. Jessie grabbed her cats as her own tears threatened to spill.

All the women, the gays, Shaggy and Scooby dabbed their teary eyes. Blackburn sighed. He really couldn't hold own to his anger at the sight of this. Bee's safe and she's not holding it against Dusty. He should just let it go.

Dusty looked hopefully at the guys. Behind him, Jessie's, Jessica's, Erica's and Bee's faces turned monstrous. Blackburn grinned at Dusty who gave it back. Doki sighed. "Forgive yourself and I'll forgive you." he said, looking away as he said it.

"Now that's settled, let's go back up and have a little celebration." Daphne said happily. "Reah! Re're rungry!" Scooby said. He and Shaggy named all the food they could imagine. "Slow down, guys. This is Medieval Times, remember? There ain't no pizzas here." Blackburn said.

Wasting no time, the pair named all the medieval food they could think of. Blackburn chuckled at that. The happy group made their way back up. "Boss, something just occurred to me." Velma said. "What's that, dear?" Jessica asked. "We just broken into the most secure cell in the palace and waltzed out with its prisoner." she said.

They all suddenly stopped still. It was sinking in. When they continued, you'd notice the great improvement of their movement speed.

•

The Round Table, as the Demacians called it, was the most important thing in all of Demacia. From this simple-looking court, the King, the council and the nobles of the Great Houses convened and determined the fate of Demacia as a nation.

It's from here that the decisions flow forth to affect the lives of every citizen under the Demacian flag. This is the place that makes and breaks the country.

On this day, the discord among the leaders of Demacia was harder than usual.

"Those adventurers never had the right to intervene in political matters!" Lord Carrion from the House of Lionheart roared. Opposite of him, Marion Farlight from House Farlight roared back. "And since when is the matter at the cemetery a political matter, you fool?! When it threatens the citizens of the capital, that, sir, is no longer a political matter!" came his thunderous reply.

After that, the whole court burst into sounds of protest and accusations. Xin Zhao appeared at the heavy doors. "My King, the Freaks have assembled." he announced. The hall went deathly silent.

The King secretly applauded the adventurers' sense of timing. Even though there were nobles and people of the council who approved of their doing, they looked uncertain at the prospect of meeting them.

They've heard of the putting down they beat into the nobles who had gathered at the assemblage. The ruthless display of superiority was intimidating for the nobles.

The halls opened and the Freaks strode in. For Garen and Lux Crownguard, the King, Xin Zhao and the two other nobles (Lord Blake Sunspire of House Sunspire and Lord Fenton Everdew of House Everdew), it made them grin secretly.

They witnessed a rerun of the mental spanking the Freaks did to the nobles at the assemblage. Bee, Blackburn, Dusty, Doki, Jessie, Jessica and Erica were once again with those supernaturally beautiful clothes.

Erica had assumed a large scale version of Her Endlessness Serena. The songbird of life and death piped her divine melodies into the hall. Those who heard it felt a strange nostalgia as if they were watching their lives in film. When Serena ended her song, the listeners suffered from a sense of emptiness and haunting regret.

"We pay our respects to the King of Demacia!" the gang loudly said as one. They kneeled with a resolute manner that reminded them of elite veteran warriors. "Rise, young ones! You have done Demacia a great service once more! Defending Hurgeon from the undead scourge! Slaying the Lich of Hurgeon! And now, you have lifted the plague of the capital's cemetery!" the King said.

He sent a conspiratory wink at the gang who returned it with a wicked smile of their own. The gang rose gracefully. "You praise us more than we deserve, great King. We have not exactly lifted the plague of the capital. We merely uncovered its true face." Doki said.

He knew Jessica was inwardly pleased with someone helping him do the talking. "Oh?" the King asked. He had an idea what they meant. In fact, this is the nature of the debate itself.

"Dear King, we have seen the face of the culprit of the attacks. It is a Avenging Spirit." Jessica declared grandly. It was a bait. It only took one idiot, one fool, to show his ignorance of the matter.

One idiot rose magnificently to the occasion.

"What the hell is that?" Master Leorin Magnus from House Magnus spoke out loud. Jessie smiled at this. The nobles were beginning to hate her and Jessica. The nature of their smiles weren't a sign of friendship, they were symbols of mockery. "Oh, dear, to have such little knowledge of the subject. Nevertheless, I shall enlighten you." Jessie said, her tone a frigid cold.

"Doki!" she said grandly. He looked up at her with a questioning look. "Do the explaining for me!" she said. How dearly he wanted to raise his middle fingers at her then get his hands around her neck.

He coughed loudly and raised his hand. He summoned an Avenging Spirit of his own. The Demacians looked at the pumpkinhead warily.

"This is an Avenging Spirit, esteemed lords and ladies. They're among what necromancers couldn't normally summon but that's no problem for me. They're weak spirits, one trick ponies. An Avenging Spirit is formed from the restless soul of an innocent man doomed by a treachery he had no undertaking." Doki said.

"An Avenging Spirit is weak on its own but it makes up for it with two innate abilities. One ability is randomly determined upon its creation. Others can curse, create disturbance, manifest or call forth other undead. But an Avenging Spirit can only perform the same trick over and over again. It neither can get stronger nor get any weaker. Usually, Avenging Spirits could only use that one ability once a day. Your Avenging Spirit in the cemetery happens to have the power to bring forth Cursed Graves." Doki said.

"An interesting ability. If I created an Avenging Spirit, I would have paired it with an ability to create necromantic structures. It's ideal, you see. Necromantic structures, like Cursed Graves for instance, last for a very long time and are able to summon undead of their own. Summon one Cursed Grave each day, one day after another. Each Cursed Grave summoning undead minions of its own. It spirals out of control." Doki said.

There was a lulling quality to his voice that both enraptured listeners as if he was weaving a really scary ghost story.

"The second ability that all Avenging Spirits possess is utter deathlessness. No matter how many times you exorcise it, kill it, banish it or any action that will remove it, it'll be in vain. It'll just keep returning and returning." Doki said.

"How do you get rid of it permanently?" the King asked. Doki smiled. "Do you not still guess, dear King? You must appease it. Restless souls are divided into four categories: the ones who demand vengeance, the ones who demand justice, the ones who are bound by mortal attachment and the ones who simply don't want to die. Avenging Spirits belong to the category of those who demand justice." Doki said.

The hall immediately erupted into another verbal argument. A loud bang dominated the hall. Blackburn's Crosier struck the floor with full force. "This indeed turns the whole situation into a political matter. The Avenging Spirit may have been tangled into some political plot when it was alive and tossed aside when circumstance warranted it. Even if you keep this matter down, the spirit will not take it as such." Blackburn said.

His friends looked at him with sparkling eyes. Old man Blackburn faced his fear of public speaking. He blushed when he saw their admiring gazes and shut his mouth.

"And here we come across a crossroad, dear Demacians. Which is more important: your power-mongering or the safety of the capital?" Jessie finished with a purr. "Is there really no other way to get rid of the Avenging Spirit?" the King's seneschal asked. Even Xin Zhao himself was surprised at his own daring.

He had been an ever-present but silent figure. He answered only to the King but many here wanted a shot at this man's undying loyalty. Jessie sniffed loudly. "If you won't take our word for it, I suggest you do all the means you can think of to get rid of it. We'll be here to say "WE TOLD YOU SO" in the end." she said.

"Heh. Coming here, acting all high and mighty. You don't even have the proof of your competence." one noble said loudly. It was followed by several snickers. Jessie's smile turned pure malevolent.

She gazed at the fool who spoke those words. "Why, such confidence! Are those the words of someone who can make a competent course of action? If you could make a better job than we do, why stay silent all along? Dear King, I think we have a volunteer!" Jessie said.

The noble who said that paled immediately. If the King gave this order, he needed to perform it. Otherwise, his failure would make him the object of ridicule of society.

If these adventurers had spoken true, appeasing it means making enemies of nobles more powerful than himself. Either way, it will end badly for him. A social outcast or food for the fishes.

He reddened in rage. He hoped the King would not make that order. "Why would a noble like myself bother with something beneath me?" he said with as much serenity as his female adversary had spoken with. His effort was pitiful.

"Why would a noble like myself bother with something beneath me?" Jessie repeated his own words. She said it five more times, with each sentence far more scalding than the last. By the time she finished, every noble's ears were burning.

The man just committed social suicide. Even the noble himself realized how his tongue had gone far. "The safety of the capital and ultimately, the safety of your patriot king, is beneath you?" Jessie said frostily.

"This is not a matter of the capital's safety! This is a matter of one stupid spirit! Why not assign some men to deal with the matter?! Each night they can deal with the undead that comes up! You said yourselves those graves are weak! It seems to me you're trying to raise a panic where one doesn't even exist!" another noble spat out.

The hall was immediately aloud with the support of his like-minded nobles. Jessie sighed in an exaggerated manner. "Dear Lord, are you really that stupid?" Doki had interrupted.

All eyes snapped at him. "WHAT?!" the noble demanded angrily.

"How do you think the Harrowing becomes stronger with each attack? They feed on negative emotions. If we did take your idea and send men quell the undead each night, you do realize it only takes one negative emotion to open the floodgates, right? And for those who live in the capital, knowing undead sprout each night while they sleep, how do you think they would feel?" Doki said, smirking at the noble.

"I think they'll be utterly delighted! Nothing beats the excitement of having murderous dead next door! But what if it's fear? The collective fear of people living in the capital? Let's not to mention anger, lust, envy, greed, pride, gluttony, sloth and all the other negative emotions that humans feel every day. What do you think will happen?" Doki said. His voice had taken a child-like tone.

Only silence met his words. "Oh, well, what the heck. Maybe I'm just paranoid. It certainly won't be our problem if the dead comes knocking on your doors. Am I right, Jessa?" Doki said. Jessica looked at him and smiled serenely.

"We'll be long gone by then. I heard Noxus is beautiful this time of year. The news of the capital under attack from within will surely make their day. Maybe even encourage them to take a visit to Demacia. You know, concerned neighbors lending a hand." Jessica said.

The King grinned inwardly. These kids were throwing one threat after another. They were ruthlessly turning the nobles' own ego against them. They had a master surgeon's skill of inserting panic into their victims.

No sooner Jessica had said that, a clamor went up again. This time, it's nature was different. They were an insufferable, proud lot but they know all too well the threat posed by the Noxian warmachine.

"This is a grave matter. It needs to be addressed immediately, Your Highness!" one of the nobles. It was Lady Nemia from House Teris. The King sighed. "We will do a double effort in this one. Gather all the mages in Demacia and have look into the spirit in question. In the meantime, we'll dig up all we know about this spirit." he said, his voice weary.

"As you wish, dear King." the gang chorused, bowing respectfully. Somehow, the nobles, even the stupidest ones, found for themselves that these adventurers were no pushovers. They had their own fangs.

"But, dear King, would you allow one of us who has been silent all along to share their mind? It's not like you to be quiet. Why the silence, Eri?" Jessie asked. It's true. Aside from Dusty and Blackburn, who were known washouts when it came to public speaking, Erica had been quiet.

Quite strange for someone who adamantly made people hear out his opinions.

They looked upon the beautiful yet alien bird who kept looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I don't know, guys, but do you think we should consider the possibility that there's more than one person, living or otherwise, involved in this?" Erica said. KA-BLAAAM! That summarized the effects of Erica's words. Even Jessie and Jessica had their eyebrows twitching at this.

"What makes you say that?" Bee asked, eyes now wide with real horror. "Well, I read about those Avenging Spirits and all since I'm basically unable to sleep now, I learned that Cursed Graves feed off from negative emotions but on their own, they'll just keep making the basic dead guys." Erica said.

"Remember the first time we came across those undead? We said they were nothing special at all but none of the undead we saw that night were basic. They from a higher tier. Skeleton Defenders. Shriekers. Wraiths. Shambler. Ghouls. Corpse Eater. Why's that? It can't be because they've been feeding off from people of the capital. It had to come from a nearby source." Erica continued.

"How did I come to this conclusion? Well, necromantic structures have a limited range when it comes to feeding off negative emotions. I think the other one feeding the Cursed Graves is somewhere inside the cemetery and it's been there constantly. Well, of course, I'm only assuming it's a spirit. Who'd want to live in a cemetery anyway? Unless-" Erica rambled on.

Then he realized where he was going with this. "It's a possibility alright." Doki said grimly. "FREAKS, TO THE LIBRARY!" Blackburn declared. "He stole my bit." Jessica hissed. Bee and Jessie giggled. "Let him have his moment." Erica whispered.

The gang exited the hall without another word, talking rapidly and excitedly.

"What the devil were they talking about?" one noble demanded. A snort came from way back the stands. Heads swerved to look at Shauna Vayne, who had a look of pronounced disinterest.

"It means, gentlemen, that we're either dealing with another undead here or a group of necromancers." she said. She looked at the pale faces staring at her.

"Everything they said about the spirit and the Cursed Graves are true. I admit I didn't know about the necromantic structures' ability to feed off negative emotions though. I thought they simply reacted to the threat." she said.

"Also, did they just break into the most magically bound cell in the palace and stood before the King with its occupant?" she asked wonderingly. A split second later, she too was gone. Like a ghost.

•

When the gang burst into the library, they saw Mystery Inc. looking at them quite worriedly. "We tried to stop them but they made us do it!" Daphne said. "WHAT?!" Jessie and Jessica screeched.

"Who dares defile our childhood heroes?! Who dares insult their image?! Who dares tarnish their golden legacy?! Who, WHO?!" the two said, their voices rising into fanatical octaves.

"We weren't referring to anything of the sort." Velma said. They looked at her blankly. "We meant the tomes. They made us let them- uh- "borrow" it." Fred said. "Oh. If that's the case, it's fine as long as they didn't hurt you." Jessica said airily.

"Because if they did, someone's head is going to roll for this." the two chorused in a hair-raising way. Shaggy and Scooby fled underneath a table for safety. That's when the gang noticed Lucian, Garen and Lux crowding over the Encyclopedia (HOSTILES) Series Basic Kit and Encyclopedia (NEUTRALS) Series Basic Kit.

"To what do we owe the displeasure of your visit?" Jessie said elegantly. Garen smirked. "Can the act. We've already seen you do it." he said. Lucian looked up at them with amused eyes.

"This has got to be the most useful book I've ever read. I didn't know half the things this book says about Liches." he said. He leafed through the undead section of the book. "I have an even better version of that available. 100 gold a set. It's a steal." Jessica said.

"It's a steal alright." Lux said, grinning as she heard the outrageous price. She couldn't refute the knowledge they contained though. So for a mere 100 gold, the offer might indeed be a steal. A good one. "Done." Vayne's voice joined them as she stepped out of invisibility.

"Do you always have to sneak up on people?!" Dusty said. Vayne and the others looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "He's not gonna go wild now, is he?" Lux asked. The gang nodded no.

"Don't worry. He won't but we're hoping he will so we can test out our calming technique." Jessie said. Jessie, Jessica and Erica had explained in full detail this "calming technique" they had developed.

They explained what they were going to do to him when he goes berserk. By the time they had finished, Dusty was white as snow and shaking like leaf in a hurricane. The Demacians looked sick. Basically, their calming technique involved lots and lots of milking. If you know what I mean.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Dusty yelled, cowering in a corner. The trio's smiles changed maliciously. "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT TOO!" Dusty yelled again. The three's smiles got wider than what their faces would normally allow. Dusty looked over to his friends and beseeched their help with his eyes.

Bee, Doki and Blackburn clapped their hands loudly, rubbed their palms together and offered their prayers. "You will be remembered." Bee said solemnly. "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!" came Dusty's yell.

"Dusty, man, rest in peace. Know that your friends mourn your passing. You will be missed but never forgotten!" Doki said solemnly, very much sounding like a priest. "GUYS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Dusty yelled. The three closed in on him and Dusty's story ended, not with a bang, but with a whimper.

BAAAAAAM! The sound came as heavy books descended on Jessie's, Jessica's and Erica's heads. The attack came from Scooby, Velma and, much to their surprise, Vayne. "I'll let this pass because you're my childhood heroes." Jessie and Jessica whined.

"Now that is all settled. I believe we have something more important to discuss." Vayne said as if nothing just happened. "What's to discuss anyway?" Doki asked. "The thing about the cemetery. I would like to investigate it further." she said.

"It's politcal territories now. We have no right to barge on people and accusing then. Even with permission, we'll be making a lot of enemies." Doki said hastily. It didn't escape Vayne that he wouldn't do it for free. "I offer you 3,000 gold as reward." she said.

She looked to the Crownguard siblings as if she wanted output from them. "Ah- yes! Indeed- ah- uh-" Garen stammered. His sister gave him a look. She stood up, took and breath and smiled. "As representatives of House Crowguard, we are willing to add our own bounty. The same amount as that of House Vayne." Lux said, her eyes determined.

Jessica nudged Doki. 6,000 gold was nothing to scoff at. Even for the average noble, it amounted to a fortune. Jessie was giving Doki a look of disbelief. Then Doki grinned fiendishly.

He gave Jessica a look. His friend sighed in relief and produced a slip of paper. He handed it to Vayne and the Demacians crowded around it to read it.

 _Augusta Stonehelm_

 _DIED: Winterfall 30 VE208_

 _CAUSE OF DEATH: Slow poisoning_

 _NOTES: Killed during a meeting with a patron. Betrayed and forcefully administered with slow poison. Death was falsely declared a natural one. Killers unidentified but they wear the symbols of House Mazin. Had twin children who were afflicted with Faintbreath. Returned to protect her children. Bound in the cemetery due to insufficient ectoplasm. If she is allowed to summon a sufficient amount of undead, she will be able to ascend into higher undead level._

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: She may be the sole witness to the Everfort Scandal and was removed for it._

"Well, this saves us a lot of time." Garen commented. He grinned at the cheekiness of the adventurers. He was beginning to like them. "House Mazin. Huh. It had to be House Mazin. Everfort Scandal." Vayne grunted. "That'll be quite the scandal." Lucian said.

"So, let's split up and see what we can do." Jessie said. There was a strange glint in her eyes. "Bee, Dusty, Doki, Blackburn, you go with Lux, Vayne and Lucian and dig up anything you can find about this matter. Meanwhile, Jessica, Erica and I will go with Garen and find the children." Jessie said.

"Question. Why are you three on the same team as the hot guy?" Bee asked. "Shush, Bee! This isn't about you. We have something more important in our hands. Get over yourself." Jessie said. Bee rolled her eyes.

Man-hunting. A tag team of two gays and a woman who was nearly as gay herself. "Go with them and if anything happens, you know what to do." Blackburn said. Mystery Inc. appeared energetic at the given quest. "We'll do our best." Fred said, giving them all a salute as they ran after the four.

•

"So this is House Mazin, huh?" Dusty said, his eyes wide at the imposing mansion right in front of him. "Indeed." Vayne said. She took Dusty and Bee with her. She planned to infiltrate the mansion and find something damning inside.

They spied the mansion through the relative safety of the carriage Vayne had provided.

Her reasoning was that Bee, in the unlikely event that they were discovered and had to fight their way out, could distract opponents for them and Dusty could use his Torture spells to clear the way for them.

Lucian and Lux had taken the other two to the place famous for being the setting of the scandal that rocked Demacia to its core.

"You have something to help you get inside without being spotted?" Vayne asked. Bee and Dusty nodded. **_"DOUBLE CAST: DECEIVE: HIDDEN INTENT!"_** Dusty intoned. He immediately disappeared from sight. Not even Vayne was able to detect her. **_"MOTHER'S ARMOR OF LOVE: CAUTION! MOTHER'S SHIELD OF LOVE: CAUTION!"_** Bee intoned.

There was a flash of light and Bee changed into an armor and shield that looked like molten silver. Bee activated the armor-and-shield effect. She became invisible as well and she could choose up to ten other allies to bestow this effect on as long as they remained within range of her.

"Let's go in." Vayne said. She turned invisible too. Bee and Dusty discovered the biggest disadvantage of invisibility. Total zero visibility of your own allies. The carriage started to move again but its door silently swung open.

They heard Vayne disembark and the two scrambled to follow after her. "Are you still with me?" Vayne asked into the silence. "Yeah." Bee's and Dusty's voices croaked back. "How do we know what look for and where to look for?" Dusty asked.

"You'll know it. It's something you won't find inside a respectable Demacian house." Vayne replied. They heard her climb the great walls of the estate. The pair followed her with great difficulty _(Mostly on Bee's part)_.

By the time the two finally reached the ground on the other side, Vayne was rapidly reassessing her own judgment. Perhaps Bee, who was ill-equipped for espionage, made it difficult for herself.

Although her summoned armor was light as a feather and didn't slow her down at the least, she was still unsuited to other, longer route around. Vayne couldn't complain about Dusty. He was perfect but he looked out for Bee.

That meant he would be distracted for the plan ahead. Vayne's trained eyes could see the forms of invisible people. She assumed correctly that Dusty had the skills as well to see through invisibility. What surprised Vayne, however, was what followed next.

Bee's tone had gone strange, as if it was spoken by a completely different being. She didn't know about Francine, Bee's strongest alternate personality. "Hmph. A spying mission. How boring. Let's get this over and done with." Bee said.

Her tone was nothing less than sarcastic and condescending.

Vayne was reminded of the pumpkinhead but she could sense this one has no semblance of humanity in her.

"Dusty, you cover the third floor. Demacian, cover the second floor. Leave the underground levels to me." Bee said. Without another word, she strode off. Vayne and Dusty gawked at her. "Did she say underground levels?" Dusty asked.

·

They didn't look any further. Evidence was abound in the mansion like someone actually rummaged through and made sure the evidence was there for everyone to see.

Documents detailing the underground deal between House Mazin and the Tyrant of Noxus were everywhere. It was damning enough but this was for the politicians to bicker among themselves. Vayne's bat familiars collected each of the papers and into her outstretched hands.

Though she wasn't particularly interested in politics but these clues might lead her to that which she sought.


	5. DRAFT 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Strange Beginnings Part 1**

 **PROLOGUE:**

The year is 3120 and technology has rapidly gained ground over the last decades. Virtual reality has become more than just a science fiction. Nowadays, games are not played though consoles or computer sets, they're played by beaming yourself into the gameworld.

It all started when Dominex, that insatiable, soulless gaming empire, acquired the rights to several games through their signature deployment of blackmail, extortion, financial denial and hostile takeover. Not that much of those game companies has survived to see this age, mind you.

Then Dominex announced their Living Worlds RPG, featuring the worlds of Rebirth, Warcraft, Starcraft, Diablo, Elder Scrolls, Fallout, Everquest, Dungeons and Dragons, Eon Watchers. Mercy's End, League of Legends, Dark Souls, Gladianos, Origins, Dead Quest, Nevermore, Heroes of Newerth, Heroes of The Storm, Warhammer Fantasy, Warhammer 40k and Calcunna each turned into a **DIVE MASSIVE MULTIPLAYER ROLE PLAYING GAME.**

The gamers of the generation held orgasmic anticipation for the biggest resurrection of games from Old Earth. There had been much clamor to see these games released into this current era. When they were finally released, it was as if the gates of hell broke loose. Gaming shelves were restocked in frenzied rates, only for it to be emptied again in mere seconds.

Dominex had solidified its reputation as the world's premiere gaming authority with Living Worlds. This is a story about several friends getting their hands on a very special datakey to a revisited League of Legends.

000

Two teenagers, a fat boy and a bitchy girl, walking side by side, wearing expressions of extreme disappointment. "Well, that settles it. We're plain unlucky." the boy said. The girl snorted at that.

"Need I remind you that we're still lucky by far? We have the last copy in our hands, right now?You've seen the incredible line back there. People literally broke down when the store announced they've sold out." girl said.

The boy still pouted. "But look at this!" he shrieked, putting the holo-disk in front of the girl's face. The girl snorted again. The holo-disk was a special edition one.

Special edition disks were gamers had either to cheer for or curse the gods they ever had the misfortune of possessing one. They contained limited edition or exclusive races, classes, items, jobs or a plethora of really cool starting items and benefits. That is, if you're lucky.

For the unfortunate, they'll be forced to play troll classes, prank jobs, real shitty items, constant weakness or curses modifier or they get zapped into a fucking 100+ difficulty dungeon as their starting place. In this case, that would be the latter.

The holo-disk the fat boy was holding up contained exclusive prank or troll races and classes. That meant that disk in their hands was a total disappointment.

"Who cares?! We're gonna play Living Worlds and we're playing it no matter how it turns out!" the girl said. She said it with much severity that it ended the discussion. The boy continued to grumble as they walked to their destination.

000

3120 is not such a bad age to be living in. That is if you have the strength to live here. Humanity has taken to space. The high class and the rich had taken to living at the Terra Regina worldship, the middle class lived on the moon and the lower class and the poor scraped a living in the wasteland remnants of Earth.

Nature had taken irreversible damage against the warmachine of Man but she had taken revenge on the remaining pockets of civilization on Earth. The environment here is inhospitable, the skies, lands and waters were green with poisonous and acidic fumes and vapors.

The bodies of water were pools of death no human or work of man could endure. Hosts of vicious, mutated flora and fauna had taken to Man as their primary source of food.

The last sanctuaries of Old Earth still exist in biospheres scattered throughout the globe, surviving through the sheer willpower of scientists, environmentalists and dreamers.

But even the biospheres are not exempted from monster attacks. Worse still, mutated humans litter the barren landscape, as dangerous as the monsters that roam the lands. This was the past generations' gift to the current and future ones. A grave of a dying planet.

It does not come as a surprise that people had taken refuge into the gaming world. The reality of which they live in offered little to make their lives enjoyable. It's a living hell. You might say that the middle class and the high class have it so easy but they too are plagued with their own problems.

They just won't admit it but they're just as worse off as the people on Earth.

000

Two men walked the smog-dominated streets of the industrial dome. They were headed to residential domes where the air was somewhat cleaner and the surroundings were far tolerable. Even though their bodies were tired from the heavy labor, their strides were fast and excited.

Working on Earth was something akin to a life-or-death situation. Hazardous workspace, minimal protective gear and the overall danger involving the work itself contributed to the single-digit chances of survival. What they had for shitty equipment, their bosses made up for fair wages.

Even though the money itself was not worth the life-threatening danger you had to endure, workers were still flocking to it.

This was the best paying job on Earth.

An industrial worker's job involves going out of the designated safezones and into the dangerous landscape beyond the fragments of civilization. They're tasked with harvesting materials from the flora and fauna outside. You can guess that the death tolls were pretty high.

These precious resources kept the communities going. While specialized biospheres still provided food from rapidly-cloned poultry and livestock, it's still not enough to meet the demand.

Cities are built around these said biospheres. They formed an ever-present niche to the survival of humanity. That being said and the importance of biospheres punctuated, industrial workers are also sent to defend biospheres from attacks. They're also tasked with harvesting rare and useful minerals that, ironically, could not have been possible to exist back at the past Earth.

These minerals called Llave _(Pronounced as lee-yah-vey)_ , the Spanish word for "key", is appropriately named. It grew abundantly near the poisoned seas but its greatest deposits were deep under the oceans. It fueled the machines of cities but its most important function is to keep the artificial sun going.

That's because Terra Regina, the worldship for the rich and the powerful, blocked the Earth's and the moon's access to natural sunlight. Any demands and pleas involving the matter in the past, present and future had fallen into deaf ears.

The solution was given by Adelia M. Sorenson, one of the geniuses who chose to remain here on Earth and the head of the Earth's Core, the association of scientists operating the biospheres. She invented a false sun using advanced technology.

Problem was how to stabilize the core. The solution was Llave. These crystals were so powerful that they could keep the artificial sun going for a week. This magnificent device, though, had to be turned off for a week every month for repairs and maintenance and when it did so, it plunged the Earth and moon into life-stealing cold. Not even the heat from the overworked machines of the city could stall the chill.

The men joined the railway transport along their fellow workers and the ancient machine, that many wondered how it could still function, moved in surprising speed back to the residential domes.

Upon reaching the docking area, the two sprinted off to their homes. This was a miracle on its own for the two men were known among their fellow workers as having the biggest jobs during the outside trips. The pair were known crackshots. Their spatial awareness, aim and precision were excellent and they had been given the roles of snipers and scouts.

Their teams couldn't count how many times they were saved by the pair's effectiveness.

The pair reached a small building that rose upwards like a stack of cards. To put it bluntly, the house looked like someone had haphazardly put one house on top of another until it looked like it was being held together by magic. They opened the doors and quickly took off their purifying masks.

Clean, synthesized oxygen filled their lungs. It's a treat as these men had adapted to the foul stench of polluted air of their workspace.

While the outside of the house was not notable, the inside was shocking. It was clean, glistening with modern equipment of a well-kept, decorated apartment.

The men walked straight to the dining area and saw five people already sitting on the table, which was laden with steaming food of questionable origins.

"Hhhmmm! Smells good!" the taller of the pair said, sniffing the air appreciatively. The fat guy and the bitchy girl was also there.

"We're having Carnifex meatballs with Jardinal sauce tonight!" the girl behind the counter smiled. She was a drop of sunshine. Fragile-looking, pretty and always with a smile on her face, she was the cook in the house.

"Thanks to you two, we can eat a lot tonight!" piped in another voice. It came from another guy of short height but his physique was impressive. It's an unspoken benefit among the industrial workers that they were given a portion of the goods they bring in.

There was also another fat guy but unlike the first one, he looked more approachable and more prone to smiling.

The other industrial worker was a short guy with a sinister-looking face. He took a look at the food and proceeded to help himself to it. "Doki, I believe we should say grace." the pouty fat guy said, his voice sounded cheerful but his intent was otherwise.

"Grace for what? Another day in this shithole?" he snapped. Pouty fat guy smiled wider now, resembling the Cheshire Cat in more ways than one.

Doki threw his spoon and fork on his plate, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at pouty fat guy. They all sat at the table and said grace, led by pouty fat guy, of course. When he finally finished, his friends descended upon the food like a swarm of locusts.

Amid the scraps of food flying around, bitchy girl nudged pouty fat guy. "Jessa, you have something to announce, right?" bitchy girl said. Jessica's eyebrow shot up. "Watchatalkin' 'bout?" he asked. Bitchy girl _(Jessie)_ , looked at Jessica meaningfully.

Across the table, sunshine girl _(Bee)_ , hot shorty _(Dusty)_ , tall guy _(Blackburn)_ , Doki and smiley fat guy _(Erica)_ stopped their eating to look at the two.

Jessica took and deep breath then smiled. The nature of his smile was different this time so they took a breath of relief. Jessica is not particularly dangerous when he's mad but he can be extremely annoying and stubborn in that mode.

He dramatically opened his holo-bag and withdrew a holographic disk suspended within a transparent metallic container. Spoons, forks and even food dropped on the table with a loud sound. "IS THAT-" Blackburn said, daring himself to believe.

Jessica smiled proudly. "YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" he shrieked. The table erupted in cheers. Even Doki joined in the celebration. "Which game is it?" Dusty asked excitedly.

"I don't know. League of Legends. I don't know about it but they say it's a MOBA game. MOBA, you know. The predecessor of Online Virtual Arena." Jessica said. Jessie nudged Jessica again. He sighed. "And it's a prank edition." he added in defeat.

Jessica slumped back on the table and burst into tears.

Doki had burst into laughter. He pounded his fist on the table as he laughed hard. Jessica glared at him. "It's okay! It's a nice thing! We're not serious gamers anyway. We just play to enjoy anyway." Erica offered. Bee added in her words of support.

At an instant, they went back into eating, their eyes positively gleaming with anticipation. Within seconds, the food was gone and the dishes were left on the sink. Blackburn looked at Bee's fragile hands. "Remind me to get a washer bot." he said, taking them into his hands. Despite Bee's frail look, she had a worker's hands.

She was capable but her delicate health kept her indoors. She helped by being the housekeeper and cook in the house and worked part-time as a tinkerer. She blushed as Blackburn said that. "No, it's okay. We don't need one." she said hastily. Blackburn grinned. "We can afford one." he said firmly.

The seven teens walked up five flights of holo-stairs to where the empty story right above Jessica's and Erica's floor. The room used to serve as an attic but when they opened it, it had been cleared. It was clean and pristine and in the middle of the room, a cube-shaped alien device the size of a large cabinet stood quietly.

"I never thought I'd live to see that day to see an RPGium with my own eyes." Doki said, amazed. "I know, right? It arrived just ten minutes right after Jessa and I came back." Jessie said. "So? Are we gonna check it out?" Dusty asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Let's check things up here before we go inside the game." Erica said. They spent the next hour making sure no burglar would come inside and steal what few they have. By the time the others were there, Jessica had already read the manual seven times in a row. "What took you so long?" he snapped.

They gathered around the RPGium and placed their hands on the cube. Jessie had the honors of putting the holo-disk into the server feed.

The RPGium sprang to life and sounds and colors filled the small room. The device erupted into a burst of light and then they felt as if they were being sucked in by a powerful force.

000

Each of the seven teens opened their eyes to see themselves alone in a dark and unending abyss.

 _"Welcome to Living Worlds, presented by Dominex, your number one source of quality games and goods! You'll be introduced into the world of Runeterra, the setting of the game League of Legends from Old Earth!"_

 _"It would seem that you have gotten the EMBODY edition disk! You have access to exclusive races, classes and items that no other players can access to! Congratulations!"_

 _"For this edition only, you are automatically assigned to a fictional bookbound or animated work, game-based or otherwise, to be your character."_

 _"You are given three rolls if you wish to change your assigned race and class. The more rolls you have left, the more and better starting items and benefits you'll have!"_

 _"Good luck and have lots and lots of fun!"_

000

 **REFERENCE POINT:**

 **SPELLS (FOR MAGIC RACES/JOBS)/SKILLS (FOR NON-MAGIC RACES/JOBS) LEVELS AND POTENCY:**

 **NOTE: FAITH SPELLS FOR GODS ARE EXEMPT FROM ALL CLASSIFICATIONS.**

 _ **STANDARD JOBS AND CLASSES:**_

1st Tier

2nd Tier

3rd Tier

4th Tier

5th Tier

6th Tier

7th Tier

8th Tier

9th Tier

10th Tier

11th Tier

12th Tier

13th Tier

14th Tier

15th Tier

16th Tier

17th Tier

18th Tier

19th Tier

20th Tier

Super Tier

Over Tier

God Tier

 _ **ARCH-JOBS, ARCH-CLASSES AND EXCLUSIVE EDITION HOLDERS ONLY:**_

Lessest

Lesser

Less

Normal

Great

Greater

Greatest

000

 **ITEM LEVELS, CLASSES AND POTENCY:**

 **NOTE: GOD-CLASS ITEMS ARE EXEMPTED FROM ALL CLASSIFICATIONS.**

 _ **ITEM TYPES:**_

Material Armor

Immaterial Armor

Material Clothes

Immaterial Clothes

Material Ranged Weapons

Immaterial Ranged Weapons

Material Melee Weapons

Immaterial Melee Weapons

Protective

Trinkets

Accessories

Wards

Weird

Miscellaneous

Quest

Journal

Ingredients

Components

Blueprints

Consumables

Expendables

Charged

 _ **ITEM CLASSES:**_

Poor

Inferior

Discount

Apprentice

Novice

Normal

Journeyman

Superior

Master

Rare

Ultra Rare

Special

Unique

Artifact

Legendary

Mythical

World

Otherworldly

God

000

As each of the teens tested their luck, praying that they'll have something at least semi-useful to use, they expected the worse already.

000

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll be using Rebirth lingo here instead of standard RPG jargon! In addition,I'll be using unconventional extended timeline chronology. So when it says 2010s, it covers 2010 to 2019 and so on and so forth. 2000s will henceforth cover from 2000 to 2999, for example.**

000

 _ **For your first EMBODY, you are assigned to GAMEWORLDS AND FICTIONVERSE!**_

 _ **When you reach Level 40, you will be able to pick a new EMBODY and new EMBODY every ten levels after that!**_

000

 **BEE**

 **EMBODY LEVEL 1**

 **EMBODY Type: Citadel**

 **1\. Creepypasta: Real World** universe **: PRIMARY**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Haunts **(Select)**

 **2\. Scares** universe **-ACTIVE-**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** 1,000 Demons **(Select)** , 10 Offertory **(Select)**

000

 **BLACKBURN**

 **EMBODY LEVEL 1**

 **EMBODY Type: God**

 **-PANTHEON OF THE GODS (Exclusive Mechanic)**

 **1\. 100 Lives** universe **: PRIMARY**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Mirrors **(Select)**

 **2\. Sinister** universe **-ACTIVE-**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Signs of The Apocalypse **(Select)** , Those-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named **(Select)**

000

 **DOKI**

 **EMBODY LEVEL 1**

 **EMBODY Type: Diviner**

 **1\. Shadows & Secrets **universe **: PRIMARY**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Sorcerers **(Select)** , Overseers **(Select)**

 **2\. Blood Secrets** universe **-ACTIVE-**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** The Sacrifices **(Select)**

000

 **DUSTY**

 **EMBODY LEVEL 1**

 **EMBODY Type: Assimilator**

 **1\. UnEnding** universe **: PRIMARY**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Shiki's Faction **(All)** , Motemba's Faction **(All)**

 **2.** **Don't Starve** universe **-LOCKED-**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Protagonists **(Select)** , Mobs **(Select)** , Items **(All)** , World **(Select)**

000

 **JESSIE**

 **EMBODY LEVEL 1**

 **EMBODY Type: Ark**

 **1\. GALLERY: Multiplayer Online Battle Arena (MOBA) Games: PRIMARY**

 **LOCKED:** _Heroes of Newerth, Mercy's End, Defense of The Ancients, Smite, Demigod, Ancient Nations_

 **AVAILABLE:** _Eon Watchers, Heroes of The Storm_

 **2\. Aura Kingdom** universe **-ACTIVE-**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Envoy of Gaia **(All)** , World of Azuria **(All)** , Eidolons **(All)** , Item Mall **(All)**

 **3\. GALLERY: Zombie Games (And Zombie-ish Games)** universe **-ACTIVE-**

 **LOCKED:** _Resident Evil, Silent Hill, Left 4 Dead, Zombie Army Trilogy, Call of Duty Zombies, Dead Space, Dead Island, Dead Rising, House of The Dead, Carrier, The Evil Dead, Zombie Revenge, Hunter: The Reckoning, Flesh Feast, Zombie Tycoon, Undead Knights, Darkwatch, CarnEvil, Ghosts and Goblins, Ghoul Patrol, Zombies Ate My Neighbors_

 **AVAILABLE:** _Plants VS. Zombies, Corpse Craft: Incident At Weardd Academy, Little Red Riding Hood's Zombie BBQ_

000

 **JESSICA**

 **EMBODY LEVEL 1**

 **EMBODY Type: Dominion**

 **1\. GALLERY: Real-Time Strategy (RTS) Games: PRIMARY**

 **LOCKED:** _Warcraft series, Starcraft series, Age of Empires series, Stronghold series, Command & Conquer series, To Raise A Nation, Universe At War: Earth Assault, Long Live The Dead, Age of Wonders series_

 **AVAILABLE:** _History, Lord's Legacy_

 **2\. Scooby Doo** universe **-ACTIVE-**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Mystery Inc. **(All)** , Villains **(All)** , Scooby Doo Gameverse **(All)** , Everything Scooby Doo! **(All)**

 **3\. GALLERY: Animated Films -ACTIVE-**

 **LOCKED:** _How To Train Your Dragon, Song of The Sea, Kung Fu Panda, Shrek, Boss Baby, Studio Ghibli works, Book of Life, Despicable Me_

 **AVAILABLE:** _Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs, Rise of The Guardians_

 **4\. Disney** universe **-LOCKED-**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Disney Princesses **(All)** , Disney Fairies **(All)** , Disney Villains **(All)** , Disney Franchise **(All)**

 **5\. GALLERY: Cartoons and Animes -LOCKED-**

 **LOCKED:** _Inuyasha, Courage The Cowardly Dog, Adventure Time, Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends, Generator Rex, The Amazing Spiez!, Camp Lakebottom, Goober and The Ghost Chasers, Richie Rich_

 **AVAILABLE:** _Regal Academy, Natsume Yuujinchou, Cardcaptor Sakura, Danny Phantom_

000

 **ERICA**

 **EMBODY LEVEL 1**

 **EMBODY Type: God**

 **-PANTHEON OF THE GODS (Exclusive Mechanic)** - **LOCKED-**

 **1\. Rebirth** universe **: PRIMARY**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Classes **(Select)** , Items **(Select)** , Creeps **(Select)** ,Bosses **(Select)** , NPCs **(Select)** , World of Lore **(Select)**

 **2.** **Darkest Dungeon** universe **-LOCKED-**

 **DEPLOYABLE:** Heroes **(All)** , Items **(All)** , Trinkets **(All)** , Enemies **(All)** , Hamlet **(All)**

000

 **EMBODY TYPES:**

 **God-** Gods have access to the Pantheon of The Gods mechanic. Gods are divided into two categories: Unbound Gods or Bound Gods. Bound Gods are those who are tied to their own religion as such their strengths and weaknesses is dictated by the number of faithful followers in that aspect and the shift of faith in that religion. Unbound Gods slowly gain power over time on their own but they are not tied down by the double-edged advantage of Bound Gods. Embodiments of this caliber usually boast powerful spells from over all the eldritch systems.

 **Citadel-** Citadels, as their name suggests, boasts incredible defensive capabilities. Whether it's durability, immunity or recovery, Citadels combine all of these into their being, making highly indomitable opponents. This is outset by the fact that Citadels have poor offensive power and are reliant on spells to deal their damages.

 **Assimilator-** Assimilators have the potential to be stronger than even the God Embodiments. This is because Assimilators absorb the strengths of the enemies they slay, even abilities and skills, and can use them freely. The more Assimilators progress in combat or in level, their plethora of capabilities ruthlessly expand by leaps and bounds.

 **Ark** and **Dominion-** Arks and Dominions are basically the same Embodiments with the exception of their total output. Both Embodiments rely on minions to support their causes with Arks getting stronger with each minion they have and Dominions having their minions become stronger as their numbers grow. In other words, an Ark grows stronger with each minion while a Dominion does not, a Dominion's minion grow stronger with each minion while an Ark's does not. An Ark can hold out on its own against enemies while a Dominion cannot but a Dominion's minions can outnumber, outclass and outperform anything thrown their way.

 **Diviner-** Diviners sacrifice all other stats in return for raw unfettered magical power. Combining both devastating area-of-effect and single-target magical effects and churning them at the same rate over the duration of a fight makes Diviners prime targets for removal on the battlefield. This does not mean however that Diviners don't have the means of protecting themselves.

000

 **FOR REBIRTH:**

The Ten Divines were the oldest and wisest of the Anunnaki Beast Gods. They were the most famous deities from the RPG Rebirth and arguably the most prominent NPCs since the game's conception. They are the most well-known and revered nature deities who charged themselves of safeguarding the natural balance from the folly of mortals and gods alike. They wage an eternal war both against Darkness and Light should any of the two imbalance the scales and threaten the fabric of the universes.

 _The_ ** _1st_** _is a three-headed giant wolf. **Bezeluth Morde** , whose domain is war, revolution and change. Her Abode is the _**_All-Void_** _, a churning chaotic crevice of the past, present and future, all that could have been and all that wasn't supposed to be. Very few ever have the privilege of gazing into this abyss, fewer are those who survive but those who do become heralds of great change, for better or worse, only the Ten Divines can say._

 _The_ ** _2nd_** _is a golden bird with flowing plumes of sunshine gold. **Serena** , whose domain is time and unchanging passages of life and death. Her Abode is the _**_Golden City_** _, an infinite paradise where the faithful servants of the Ten Divines go when they leave the mortal world. Here the Saints of The Ten dedicate themselves endlessly to the protection of Serena's eternal cycle from all those who sought to break it or bend it to their will._

 _The_ ** _3rd_** _is a child's figure composed by countless dazzling fireflies and butterflies. **Terramira** , whose domain is the mysteries of love and friendship. Her Abode is the _**_Risen Gardens_** _, innumerable lands upon immaterial clouds where the worthy souls of the dead dwell in eternal repose and celebration. It is in this realm that Chosen Ones realize their fates, choose their causes and go into the mortal realms to usher change._

 _The_ ** _4th_** _is a mighty sea monster: a giant fish that hosted innumerable tentacles. **Sorromere** , whose domain is the world of dreams, omens and magic. His Abode is the _**_Lexicanum_** _, a terrible place of mist and eternal night. It is in this realm that knowledge forbidden even unto the gods is stored and safeguarded for the secrets here are no easy matter. They can dictate life and death, creation and destruction, and rumors say pinpoint the exact location of the Forge of Creation and Eden._

 _The_ ** _5th_** _is a beautiful doe with twining horns that housed planets, suns, moons, stars and the beauty of Earth Mother. Abeathea, whose domain is nature and all her works and children. Her Abode is the_ ** _Womb_** _, a beautiful celestial river of heavenly bodies. It is here where entire galaxies are birthed and here they will inevitably return to die. Caught in eternal creation and destruction, no mortal may look upon it and forget its beauty and all-consuming lesson of humility._

 _The_ ** _6th_** _is a black rabbit whose dug holes led straight into the heart of the underworld. **Gilbranos** , whose domain is the realm of the dead and the hosts of the dead. His Abode is the _**_Courts of Judgment_** _, a mirror of the mortal world that masks the hell it truly is, all unworthy in the eyes of Gilbranos are confined here, caught in eternal act of desecrating one another and wallowing in despair. There are those who willingly confine themselves here, seeking penance and forgiveness for their sins. Few ever go out yet undying legends like Saints Joan and Mulciber claim to have come from here._

 _The_ ** _7th_** _is a giant egg bursting with potential and life. **Genesis** , whose domain is inspiration, artsmanship, craftsmanship and birth of beginnings. His Abode is the _**_Imaginary_** _, a mysterious continent that exists within the mind of all intelligent creatures. Here in this world, the concepts, beings, perceived truths and imagination are brought to life, gathered from the dreams and wonderings of all mortals. It is a dangerous yet wonderful place. Its fathomless ugliness is matched only by its wild and uncontrolled beauty. Overtures from the dark cults constantly attempt to pierce this place, to bring its denizens to the realworld. Pray they remain unsuccessful._

 _The_ ** _8th_** _is looked humanoid but a close inspection would reveal that the left side is female while the right side is male. **Effugus** , whose domain is fate and mystery. Their Abode, which they share with their younger brother Fathomnus, is the upper half of the _**_Hellscape_** _, is a sickening distortion of varying realities, souls branching into millions of potentials and a storm of paths and choices. It is a merciless tempest of existential musing capable of rending even gods to cowering madness. From this sphere of knowledge madmen, sages and prophets draw their inner eye, guided by an unknown hand to speak of horrifying secrets that defile mortal perception of truths and lies when the forces of Darkness outweighs the scales._

 _The_ ** _9th_** _is a giant squid whose body was comprised of the cosmos, the stars and heavenly bodies. **Atenregina** , whose domain is the creation of the celestial firmament. Her Abode is the _**_Forge of Creation_** _, the origin of all existence. It is here where Life and Death, their primordial embodiments, met and from their forbidden romance sprung the holy Forge. Many a gods have tried to stake ownership to the Forge but only Atenregina, forever lost in her daydreams, succeeded where countless failed. The Forge's powers surpass all yet none, not even its mistress, know its fullest extent. From here, Atenregina fills the omniverse with wonders and hope._

 _The_ ** _10th_** _is an owl who pored over countless books, writing secrets none should know. **Fathomnus** , whose domain is the knowledge of the past, present and future. His Abode, which he shares with his older siblings Effugus, is the lower half of the _**_Hellscape_** _, is a flood rising secrets from the past, violently forced to the surface of the ever-chaotic desert that is time. Secrets of the gods, of mortals, of ancient primordial forces, constantly clash like rocks battered by violent waters of a raging storm. Those who dare gaze upon it are filled with the secrets of things they sought all their life. From this sphere of knowledge heretics, inquisitors and cultists draw their mad inspiration, guided by an unknown hand to sow chaos and spread defilement when the forces of Light outweigh the scales._

000

Each of the friends woke up suspended and alone in darkness. They were alone except for a screen right in front of them. It was blinding white and stood out against the darkness.

 _"Welcome to Living Worlds, brought to you by Dominex! Living Worlds is the most sophisticated and state-of-the-art DMMORPG of our time! It has A.I. systems and schematics never seen before in a massive scale such as the one you find in this game. Dominex Industries sincerely hope you will enjoy your gaming experience here! Before you go off into the gameworld, we want to thank you on behalf of Earth and the Moon Colony for your volunteering for the first generation testing of Project: Chrysalis!"_

"PROJECT: CHRYSALIS?!" shrieked the seven friends. It was news to them. Anyone who's ever heard of Project: Chrysalis would gasp in shock and disbelief. Project: Chrysalis started out as a wildfire rumor that the governments of Earth and the Moon Colony joined together to make the ultimate gaming experience. The two governments combined their respective knowledge of robotics, cybernetic engineering and cyberspace generation to result what would be called as a Nest.

Nests were supercomputers with never-seen-before life support systems, A.I. ports and self-sustaining capabilities. They were supernet hubs capable of functioning for centuries on end, no expense was spared for these devices. The idea of the Nest is to confine a human body within its cells, flawlessly maintaining the body's natural processes while the occupants' consciousness was transferred into an emulated realspace cyberworld wherein they could live their lives in an idealized world.

At the heart of the Nests were powerful Llave crystals, controlled and encouraged by the bio-electricity that is normally within the human body. The life support system would inject specialized nanomachines that enhance natural bio-electricity generation, which in turn increases the growth of the Llave crystals that powers all of the Nest's self-diagnostics system and countless data banks. What the gang didn't know was that they were chosen as part of the first testing of Project: Chrysalis. As of this moment, their bodies were interred into their GEN-1 Nests and being loaded into personalized starships for the first generation, some headed for System X, others for Planet 12, both distant solar systems with similar conditions ideal to foster human life as Old Earth. These starships were far advanced than anything seen before.

Each of these starships contained DNA banks and matter replicators that would flash-generate facsimiles of Earth's flora, fauna and planetary conditions upon anchoring on their destinations but their most jaw-dropping feature was the mutagen biocontroller. Millions of nanomachines were pumped into the bodies of those interred, encouraging the evolution of the human species to a whole new level via the introduction of selectively bred mutator supercells. Should any of these people be fortunate enough to reach their destinations, they would awaken as gods, capable of harnessing the power of their imagination to tangible forces of nature.

 _"Please do not panic. You are the hope of humanity. Here are news that all three governments never told you about. Our world is about to end. Earth is about to end. Our sun has reached the ends of its days. The time before the planets of our solar system would be consumed by its wrath can be counted in several hundred years. All the while this continues, life on Earth will steadily be reduced by the scorching heat alone. The Earth and Moon Colony government has started building massive starships to save what we could of the planet of Men. In this personal ship of yours, everything you need, every DNA strand and matter example to replicate life on Earth as it was once before the Great Collapse and the Time Beyond That, is here! You are the hope of our world. You are the hope of our race."_

 _"It would take light years for you to reach your destinations. Fate, chance and the prayers to whichever gods you believe in would be necessary to make you survive your journey. The holo-disk you've received not only reflects the game you'll be playing to pass the time but also determined the starship you've received. You are the ones boarding the starship Genesis. This craft is far advanced than the rest in terms of DNA banks and matter examples that go all the way back to the prehistoric times and is equipped with phasing capabilities. Your group and five others more have greater chances of arriving to your destinations. Godspeed, children! Our hope goes with you!"_

Then, as dumbstruck as they were, they were redirected to the Character Creation screen. "What the fuck?!" they all thought at the same time. It literally summarized their present predicament. "Seriously? They expect us to play after all that shit?!" they screeched mentally. They pushed the revelations out of their head and started designing their characters. The more they tinkered with the bodies they were going to inhabit in the other world, the more the revelation got unimportant and unimportant. Their inner gamers were coming out and spreading their wings. They made their characters as inhuman as possible. For the likes of Blackburn, Doki and Dusty, they made theirs the stuff of nightmares and monsters. Erica and Bee made theirs as inhumanly beautiful and attractive as they could. The Jessies were the only ones who modeled theirs to their realworld appearance _(Hah, watta loser!)_. They clicked "Create" and their vision spun. They dissolved bit by bit and they became their characters.

 **WHEEL OF FATE:**

-All EMBODY: override prerequisites and level limitations

-Dominions can have multiple bodies, maximum of 20

-Arks can have multiple bodies, maximum of 10

-Gods can create customized bodies

-All other EMBODY start with 40% bonus progress rate

-Bee, Blackburn, Dusty, Doki, Jessie, Jessica, Erica start with the same party. Player party features unlocked!

-Jessie and Jessica share starting location: Unknown

-Bee and Dusty share starting location: Emerald Isles

-Doki and Erica share starting location: Witch Mountain

-Blackburn's starting location: Secondus

-Bee is in stasis for 8 months. Starts the game with 50 bonus levels

-Blackburn is in stasis for 8 months. Starts the game with 50 bonus levels

-Dusty is in stasis for 8 months. Starts the game with 50 bonus levels

-Doki starts with 5 bonus levels

-Jessie starts with 1 bonus level

-Jessica starts with 1 bonus level

-Erica starts with 5 bonus level

-Bee starts with Book of The Dead and Terra Mater

-Blackburn starts with Pantheon of The Gods at Level 10

-Dusty starts with Gene Library

-Doki starts with Spiritmagus- Speaker of Trees equipment set and Bloodletter- Culling equipment set

-Jessie starts with Spellseeker's Ring 1 to 5 and Wishing Shoes

-Jessica starts History: The Risen Sea map with choice settings

-Erica starts with Pantheon of The Gods unlocked and "Ten Divines" category items unlocked

 **DETECTING PLAYERS...**

 **ESTABLISHING REMOTE CONTROL...**

 **SYNCHRONIZING WAVELENGTHS...**

 **DOWNLOADING DATA...**

 **UNINET CONNECTION ESTABLISHED...**

 **CREATING SPRITES...**

 **PRIMING ENVIRONMENT...**

 **STARTING GAME IN...**

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

The Jessies woke up with a gasp. They were laid against the sand, the sun high above them shining benignly while the waves gently lapped the shore. Jessie rose up partially to look around and she gasped. Never in her whole life had she seen anything remotely beautiful as the scenery sprawled before her right now. What made the beautiful nature all around her even more lovely is the fact that two of the most gorgeous men she ever laid her eyes on sat on her right and smiled down when she looked at them. It was the Fox God and the Zombie Maker! Jessie began hitting Jessica, never taking her eyes off the men. When her friend didn't reply, Jessie looked over and saw that Jessica was no longer human at all. He had become like those of the Celestial Sages.

They were divine celestial beings, their true forms being constellations of eternal light and song, who came be called on by the races of History to guide and protect them. Jessica became a tall, willowy humanoid with a skin that glowed like gold and a face with no eyebrows, nose or lips and whose long hair looked like flowing snow-white feathers. Jessie poked him on the face and her friend moved. "What?!" Jessica complained. He opened his eyes and shielded them from the sun. He noticed his hands had six digits. He also noticed where they were right away and he looked immediately and got overwhelmed with the sight.

"Whoa. Now that's a mighty purty sight." he said, grinning wide. His eyes roamed the great waters before him and the green dots of distant verdant islands. "I know, I know, but look! It's Kitsune and Stein! Eeeeeeeeeeeekkk!" Jessie shrieked. Jessica rolled his eyes and focused on admiring the beach just ahead. The azure waters, the balmy breeze and the glimpse of the another landmass in the beautiful horizon. Above them, seagulls joyfully rode the air. Behind them, just a stretch from the sandy area, rose a mighty woods. "So this is the Risen Sea, huh?" Jessica said. He gave a loud cheer and sunk back on the sands, laughing. He looked over to Jessie and saw that she was busy hugging Kitsune and Stein to death. The two seemed like good sport and welcomed the affection.

He rolled his eyes, looked to his left and saw that he had the two Champions he requested: World and Pluto.

World is from the Tarot family, a ravishing airhead with the ability summon all the Landmarks in History and put them anywhere she liked. Her presence meant that your people enjoy high Morale. Though not suited for combat, when deployed in combination with any of the economy-focused nations, she can ramp up your economy so you can worry about something else. She does, however, possess some of the most powerful spells in the game, which can enchant the battlefield with various effects of her choosing.

Pluto from the Planetary family is the perfect expression of mediocrity, jack-of-all-trades and master-of-none. He neither good nor bad. He can summon his own unique Landmarks but these Landmarks, like their master, perform just okay. He's good with everything from early game to mid game but scales down in late game when the best units become available by then. At each day, Pluto gives you gifts of Coin, Ration, Knowledge, Mana, Manpower and Morale via Events. He's good that way so when the world suddenly changes into Great Famine, you have a nice back-up.

"This is amazing! The world of History! It's all ours! OURS!" Jessica yelled, laughing maniacally. When Jessie didn't respond, he looked her way and found Jessie making out with a barechested Kitsune and Stein. Jessica covered Pluto's eyes _(He's a planet but his form is a kid)_. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU WHORE?!" Jessica screeched at his friend. Jessie looked over him apologetically. "Sorry! They're so hot I couldn't help myself!" she said. "Control your freaking hormones!" Jessica yelled at her. "I'm trying!" Jessie said. Then Stein caught her lips with his and the thinking stopped. Jessica rolled his eyes as Jessie went straight to the sex part. "World! Pluto! Show me to the Round Table!" Jessica said. He rose up and left a beast mode Jessie where she was. He carried Pluto in a piggyback much like he would a young child. The embodiment of a living planet gave squeals of delight and joy as Jessica jogged ahead. By the time they reached the area where the trees grew, Jessie was moaning in ecstasy. And they can hear it from over here. "Slut." Jessica hissed under his breath.

He looked and saw the huge dome where the Round Table sat. Exclusive only for the Reclamation mode, the Round Table is the meeting place of the alliance of Lesser Nations. It was here they signed the pact and summoned a Celestial Sage from the stars. Because he requested to start with both World and Pluto, Jessica's starting alliance composed of only six Lesser Nations. It was composed of _**the Lost Children, the Lilliputians, the Gnomes, the Djinn, the Outlaws**_ and _**the Halflings**_. All of these nations have units or techs that generate resources on their own. If Jessie were to say something, these nations are quite fragile and not suited for entrenched combat or direct combat. It's a foolhardy endeavor if you're purely playing History. Jessica still had his other powers. As the EMBODY, the gang had access to things no other players had. In a sense, Jessica can make up for the lack of better military units with the ones from his other powers. The Jessies knew exactly how devious the races of History are, one moment you're just sitting there minding your own business, the next thing you know an alliance of nations just declared war on your unsuspecting ass. It's like playing chess while having that Game of Thrones mentality.

Jessica was aiming for the Summoner build. The last thing he requested for History is to start with the _Summoner Badge_ active. These were in-game boons when a player delves into one of the fourteen playstyles suggested in the History Encyclopedia. If a player dedicates himself or herself into one of these playstyles, they're given a badge for that respective gameplay. For the _Summoner Badge_ , it makes all Summons and Mercenaries start at Heroic rank and grants them increased casting range for their Spells.

He could also ask for minions from Jessie anyway. She's in no position to deny any of his "humble requests". Among the friends, the fastest to give in to Jessica's demands were Jessie and Bee and, to an extent, Doki. They did so mainly because they couldn't bear how annoying Jessica was until he got what he wanted. If it was something reasonable, why put up with the whining, the bitching and the drama thrown your way? Even as he thought of this, Jessica was giggling maniacally, causing World and Pluto to back up a bit. Jessica snapped his fingers and entered the Round Table. It was a open large circular tower-shaped pavilion in which situated a large circular table and seats around it. Six of the seats were already occupied by the leaders of each of the races.

 _ **Sofia**_ of the Lilliputians, she's the young mayor of the picturesque Dawnwoods, the only place where the Little People dwell.

 _ **The Pale Matron**_ of the Lost Children, she's the ancient reaper tasked by Death to usher the unsilenced souls of children to the afterlife.

 _ **Barty Underwood**_ of the Gnomes, he's the lord of the labyrinthian underground networks that snakes all across History that the Gnomes call home.

 _ **Minimus**_ of the Halflings, he's the King of the Halflings by virtue after winning the Spring's Yawn Food Festival three years running.

 _ **The Sultan**_ of the Djinn, he's the lord of the shadeworld of the Djinn and holder and arbiter of all Djinn contracts.

 _ **The Hooded King**_ of the Outlaws, he's the grandmaster of the Outlaw Alliance and most of the criminal underworld.

"We have so much to work on, so many things to do and so much more to improve. As your Celestial Sage, I would like to see you all rise above from the ashes of war and become a beacon for this continent. Are you with me?" Jessica said, tapping into his inner actor.

The leaders' clear and passionate voices rung in the Round Table. "Well then, without further ado, go and attend to your people. We must bolster our economy first before we make our move. We have to be careful of the other races. We must observe for now the actions of the other nations. One wrong move and all can topple over us. Understood?" he said. The leaders answered loudly once more. Jessica closed his eyes and focused on his power. His body was bathed in light then promptly shattered like glass. In his place, six bodies stood six alien bodies...

 _ **The Elder, the King of Thieves, the Demigod, the King of Beasts, the Green Knight**_ **and** _ **the Starmaker**_ **.** And since the Elder, the King of Thieves and the Starmaker were females, he also got female bodies _(Just plaster his head over a female body and viola! GROSSSSSSSSSSSS!)_. Anyway, it wasn't much since Jessica's form was alien and outworldly. Aside from the Demigod and Green Knight, the rest of the Sages were focused on economy and leadership roles. Jessica was going for the Summoner path because an army of Summons basically avoided the huge Morale damage that happens as each of your non-Summons die off where as Summons are completely disposable and much reliable until a decent standing army is made. "We better get started!" Jessica said all throughout his bodies. While four of his bodies went to work with managing the island, his Demigod and Green Knight walked back to the beach.

To Jessica, it was just like playing an RTS game. Controlling multiple units came easily to him. He had Pluto and World assist his other bodies while he went to work with exploring. He walked back to where he left Jessie and immediately regretted it. The trio was still at it. It was all hot and steamy. "OHMYFUCKINGGOD! JESSIE!" he screamed in frustration. "Sorry! Just a minute more! Wait, make that an hour!" Jessie yelled back. Jessica facepalmed. "I wonder how the others are doing." he thought to himself.

000

 **FOR AURA KINGDOM:**

Aura Kingdom is an RPG that takes into the world of Azuria and takes on the shoes of a newly awakened Envoy of Gaia. You'll go on all sorts of adventure with your trusty Eidolon companions and embark on quests promises both danger and glory. It's gameplay is a bit repetitive, I can tell you that on personal experience, but if you're new to the RPG genre, Aura Kingdom can show you the ropes without you kicking the bucket. It also has some of the most relaxing sceneries I've ever seen in computer games. You actions will decide the fate of Azuria's three realms and all its inhabitants. May Gaia be with you!

 **FOR EON WATCHERS:**

For those who don't play Eon Watchers but are familiar with the MOBA genre, Kitsune is a Mentor-type Paragon most famous for bringing a ton of secondary objectives into the game via his _The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass_. If you're familiar with the map objectives in Heroes of The Storm, that's how Kitsune rolls. If allies plays his little games, he rewards them with global buffs or a monstrosity that will push down the lane. Of course since the enemy doesn't want to put up with that crap, they'll try to stop you from achieving that. And since Kitsune's focused on supporting allies with his long-ranged CCs and sustained damage, that makes him the perfect set-up machine in the hands of a competent composition.

Stein is the slowest Assassin in terms of attacking, spellcasting and moving but he makes up for it by flooding the battlefield with zombies who'd love to tear apart anyone he cared to point them at. While he does begin with an insane amount of base Attack Damage, this is made unappealing by his uber-slow Attack Rate. What he excels in, however, is entrenched combat that is common in map objectives and fighting over the Bosses. A well-placed _Carpet of Corpses_ and _Emptied Graves_ can send enemies running, wilting them down with zombies while Stein prepares to land the killing blow. His signature spell, _Flash Infection_ , turns a target ally into a zombie of your own choosing. Depending on what zombie you chose, the ally will get new abilities they can liberally use for the duration. **Mothers** can birth a nightmare of a pushing power, **Stalkers** makes you feel like an actual stalker, delete isolated people just when they think they were safe and **Gargantuans** can take a lot of punishment and still dish out respectable damage and CCs. That's just three of twelve possible zombies.

Eon Watchers is an underground MOBA game with an RPG's fast-paced gameplay. Each of your Paragons has 10 abilities, default hotkeyed on your keyboard by the numbers F1-F10 and you have five ultimates default hotkeyed by Q, W, E, R and T _(Q and W share cooldowns, E and R share cooldowns too and T is independent)_ , which also function as default key bindings for abilities granted by some Paragons or items. 1-6 acted as attack styles. Yes, your Paragon has six attacks. Live with it. You have three inventory spaces and a separate two for consumables and other things. These items are powerful but they can only be granted by **Generals** as a reward _(Generals are Paragons who manage the upgrade, customization and overall properties of your base, defenses and minions. They're also in charge of unleashing devastating Tactical Strikes and promote worthy Paragons to a higher rank for bonus stats and item reward. Most Generals have global abilities but only one per team can ever be active)_.

 **FOR HISTORY:**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Jessica and I both love this game so much but I'm afraid I'm nothing compared to his madness. LOL. I wanted the game in the story to be for myself but I bowed down to my best gayfriend! LOL! In the game of History, you either take on the shoes of the Divine Anointed, chosen by the gods to lead your Greater Nation to a new era, or become the Celestial Sage, summoned from the stars by an alliance of Lesser Nations to help them rise once more after the rampage of the Demon Gods. Managing a nation isn't as simple as it sounds, you have to safeguard your nation from hunger, unhappiness and everything that would be remotely damaging to any decent, hard-working and honest society out there. It's a hard game _(Mostly because it's like a game of chess, only at a turn-by-turn RPG setting)_ but one that is very enjoyable and fulfilling to master.

000

Two hours later...

"That was so short!" Jessie complained, having the look of a well-pleased woman on her face. "You had sex for two hours with your Paragons first thing since we came here and you still haven't had enough?!" Jessica screeched at her. She laughed nervously. "It was awesome though. Kitsune and Stein have huge whoopers. It's like a blast in my quarry!" she confided. She raised an eyebrow in a challenge. "Just how big a dynamite are we talking here?" Jessica asked. Grinning, Jessie whispered that information to Jessica's ears and he blushed like a schoolgirl. "You lucky bitch!" he said, slapping her back hard. The Jessies laughed foolishly, enjoying themselves. "Let's make our first adventure in this place!" Jessie said. "Yep!" Jessica agreed. Jessie tapped into her Aura Kingdom power and became a Reaper _(Or Scythe, Necromancer or whatever you call it)_. She closed her eyes and summoned a large domed structure housing a glowing crystal. It was called a Warp Portal. These were strategically placed in major cities to allow people, mostly Envoys of Gaia, transport between them. But Jessie didn't just summon a Warp Portal.

She had called upon entire regions of places from Aura Kingdom. Port Skandia, Helonia Coast, Crescent Hill and Navea. All of these were summoned, phasing into realspace as a divorced realm accessible via the Warp Portal Jessie placed in Jessica's domain. Along with these places, all of its inhabitants, living or non-living, came with it and by her right as their Ark, Jessie was empowered equal to the number of new followers. Jessie smiled as she felt the power kick in. It really was something. All of a sudden, it felt like her senses and bodily functions went overcharged. She didn't tell Jessica but how could she put into words the things she couldn't even begin to describe? She smiled to herself inwardly. She knew as she got more minions, the stronger she will become. Jessica wasn't that way. The more minions he had, the stronger they are. No one's gonna get a bite out of her best friend without going through her first. She closed her eyes and summoned more items for herself: _Custom Aura Kingdom University Uniform (F)_ and _Custom Aura Kingdom University Bows (F)_.

Jessica smiled as he went to work. Just for fun, he had ordered Pluto to build a _Senior Home_ , a _Haunted Museum, an Arcade Portal_ and a _Hamsterian Kingdom_. These Landmarks, though they pretty much sound like a joke and look like a joke in-game, produce units that provide a minor boost to Morale and generate a minor amount of all resources. Mind you, these four are not the only ones Pluto has. He has many more of those where it came from. They're not good with combat either but are worth their weight in gold in the early game while you transcend to mid game.

Senior Home units have multiple disruptive spells, Haunted Museum units are Deathless and come in huge numbers, Arcade Portal units are Deathless too and are all Generators and Hamsterian Kingdom units are so goddamn cheap and the fastest of all artillery units you can get in-game. All of Pluto's unit-producing Landmarks are like this but if you take the Summoner's path, they can be as strong as any Tier 3 unit because Mercenaries count as Summons, only that they're not affected by Banish Spells. What really makes them good in late game is that while most of these units have a ca, they can be requisitioned for as long as you have the money for it and they have **VERY** minimal upkeep. They can also defend your lands from World Events triggering attacks from pirates, bandits, necromancers, rogue mages, cults, vigilantes and rabble-rousers. Jessica filed these units under the name of Fun and Fun Only.

 **Jessica's Fun and Fun Only:**

 **2 Baker Granny** (30) (Cap: 2) (PER TURN: +20 to all resource)- **Senior Home**

 **2 Gardener Granny** (30) (Cap: 2) (PER TURN: +20 to all resource)- **Senior Home**

 **2 Farmer Granny** (30) (Cap: 2) (PER TURN: +20 to all resource)- **Senior Home**

 **2 Painter Granny** (30) (Cap: 2) (PER TURN: +20 to all resource)- **Senior Home**

 **1 Medieval Exhibit** (100) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Haunted Museum**

 **1 World War Exhibit** (100) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Haunted Museum**

 **1 Ancient Civilization Exhibit** (100) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Haunted Museum**

 **1 Space Age Exhibit** (100) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Haunted Museum**

 **1 Prehistoric Exhibit** (100) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Haunted Museum**

 **1 Guns and Zombies** (10) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Arcade Portal**

 **1 Vampires and Zombies** (10) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Arcade Portal**

 **1 Racers and Racers** (10) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Arcade Portal**

 **1 Building Sunshineville** (10) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Arcade Portal**

 **1 Detective Catty: The Purr-fect Murders** (10) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Arcade Portal**

 **1 Dance 'Til The World Ends** (10) (Cap: 1) (PER TURN: +30 to all resource)- **Arcade Portal**

 **20 Hamsterian Paper Plane Rider** (60) (No cap) (PER TURN: +10 to all resource)- **Hamsterian Kingdom**

 **20 Hamsterian Tunnel Networker** (60) (No cap) (PER TURN: +10 to all resource)- **Hamsterian Kingdom**

 **20 Hamsterian Entomancer** (60) (No cap) (PER TURN: +10 to all resource)- **Hamsterian Kingdom**

 **20 Hamsterian Puppetmaster** (60) (No cap) (PER TURN: +10 to all resource)- **Hamsterian Kingdom**

 **20 Hamsterian Lily Pad Fleet** (60) (No cap) (PER TURN: +10 to all resource)- **Hamsterian Kingdom**

 **20 Hamsterian Iceberg Ship** (60) (No cap) (PER TURN: +10 to all resource)- **Hamsterian Kingdom**

 ** _ATTACK POWER: C-_**

 ** _DEFENSE POWER: B_**

 ** _SURVIVABILITY: B_**

 ** _VERSATILITY: A+_**

 ** _MOVEMENT: B_**

The Jessies were shrieking in excitement. Not only did they produce an army of old ladies, possessed exhibits, projected arcade games and cute hamsters but they get some freebies for it. While they were busy teching the Lilliputians and getting a large number of their economy units up, the Jessies would have their adventures. It doesn't really matter that their standing army was weak as hell. Jessie's a Reaper and she has Kitsune and Stein for extra firepower. Jessica can call on his Scooby Doo power for Villains and their minions. Everything's cool. While all that's happening, Jessica's other bodies would coordinate the Lesser Nations for their advancements. They would have a proper army in no time.

Jessie tapped into her Aura Kingdom power and summoned Eidolons for herself. Though technically she's supposed to only have one at any given time active, she can actually field any number at once. That's because of the benefits given to them as EMBODY. Jessie used this to her advantage and summoned Alice, Hansel and Gretel. The Tea Party Queen would lay down additional firepower while the Gruesome Twosome would cover the healing for everyone. "Let's go make our first adventure!" the Jessies yelled. Their units yelled in agreement. One more good thing about Pluto's Landmark-produced units is their universal ability to traverse any kind of terrain _(Plus the universal tolerance for whatever that terrain may be)_. Be it underwater or in space, they can do it. They can show up there. Which makes them highly valuable for boosting a space-based army's Morale _(Believe me when say you're gonna need it)_. "Where to first?" Jessie asked excitedly.

"Maybe we should do a quest?" Jessica asked eagerly. "Well, you do have a Demigod." Jessie said slyly. For those who don't play History, the Demigod is a Celestial Sage that's not supposed to exist in-game. Though weak and helpless on his own, the Demigod can transform into a Boss from his list of usable forms and lay down a world of hurt on the enemy. The forms can vary in function, from the Hellraiser _(Who looks like he came straight out of Disney's Fantasia's Chernabog from Night On Bald Mountain)_ that can overwhelm you with a flood of Summons and powerful Spells to the economy-booming Earthbearer _(Who looks like a male version of Te Fiti)_ , he has them all. Basically, if you have this Sage, you can skip military units until mid game. Since they have the Demigod, things might look up for them. Jessica opened the quest tab for History. These quests usually mean you step into a mirror-world where you have to confront a growing evil and stomp them out before they threaten you. The Jessies looked at the window and scratched their heads. "Explore the world of Runeterra." Jessie read aloud. They sighed. Their first mission in the world of League of Legends was spelunking. The Jessies facepalmed.

"Stein, Kitsune, I need you to do me a favor and help Jessica here first. We're making a hard run for resource hoarding." Jessie said. "But who will guard you?" Stein asked, clearly displeased with the request. Jessie shot him her signature puppy eyes and the Zombie Maker looked away. "I'll be fine. If something goes wrong, we're outta there before they even know." she said. The Paragons looked at each other and sighed. "If milady wishes it." Kitsune said resignedly. Though he didn't show it, he was just as displeased as Stein. "Besides, I have Jessa with me. If there's one thing we chickens know, it's how to escape." she said. "Don't worry, guys. I'll die before I let something happen to my bestest bestfriend ever!" Jessica said lightly but his determination was resolute under that. The Paragons looked at each other again and nodded. "On the meantime, you can escort my peepz with the early exploration and Landmark capture." Jessica suggested. Stein looked thoughtful. "It could help us get stronger." he admitted.

That was all the Jessies needed. They bounced in excitement as Jessica pushed the **ACCEPT** button on the hologram window. Space warped, distorted, twisted and collapsed all around them, consuming the Jessies, the History army and the Eidolons. It lasted for seconds before the dimensional anomaly run its course. It disappeared as if it never happened, taking with the friends with it. The Paragons looked in wonder and shrugged their shoulders. They were looking forward to all the challenges this world was going to throw their way. "Do you think they're gonna be fine?" Stein asked worriedly, very uncharacteristic of him. Kitsune thought for a moment then beamed brightly. "Nope!" he said cheerfully. A starting expedition of Gnomes and Lilliputians was ready by the time the Paragons arrived. They started to explore the Risen Sea and the Paragons thanked their mistress for what was about to happen ten hours from now.

Having an army of Pluto units makes enemies underestimate you. After all, what's an army of Tier 1 units against an army of mixed Tiers 2, 3 and 4? Tier 1 units are just beginning units. Or so most people think. Unlike any other games, History focuses a lot on strategy and planning. Most of the time, brute strength gets outwitted by weaker units just to throw in insult with injury. Though it's comparatively risky to do so, the rewards for someone pitting weaker units against stronger units and actually wining it is immense. The Morale damage to the losing nation is huge. It's enough to send them reeling, buying you enough time to move in with your standing army and kick their asses to kingdom come. With that in mind, there's one thing an army entirely comprised of Pluto units excels in more than the others: distraction and entrenchment.

Played in a pro's hands, Pluto units can prolong the game longer than it should last. On a strategic view, you're forcing your enemies to expend more resources than necessary for the war effort. That resource could've gone to something more impactful in the future. Whether the said skirmish ends in victory or defeat, the Pluto army's already won. That's because there's an interesting thing to Pluto's Landmark races. Jessica was building another one: the _Clown Colony_. And as soon as it's done, he's going to tech that up as fast as possible. He was rushing for Pennywise, the Clown Colony Champion _(YES! IT'S AN IT REFERENCE! EEEKKKKKKKKK!)_. While alive, Pennywise renders all Pluto units with the Deathless stat. Deathless, in History, means that if the unit the stat is attached to dies, it revives at the end of the battle whether it ends in victory or not. This makes Pennywise the only unit in game to grant the most number of Deathless stat. With this in mind, you can harass to no end with your Pluto army. This was one of the many things the game's developers perfectly incorporated into their game: **FEAR NOT THE WEAPON BUT THE HAND THAT WIELDS IT.** YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Economy-focused Lesser Nations+ Pluto+ Pluto's Landmarks+ World+ World's Landmarks+ Hidden Nation: Muses+ Hidden Nation: Charites+ Hidden Nation: Horae+ Celestial Sage: Starmaker+ Celestial Sage: King of Thieves+ Summoner Badge= **YOU'RE SO SCREWED!** Hahahahahaha!

Particularly notorious for extending battle are the units from Arcade Portal and Haunted Museum. Both of these naturally have the Deathless stat, which makes them annoying to deal with. Arcade Portals are extra annoying since they're all Generators, capable of flooding the battlefield with Summons:

 **Guns and Zombies** _(Inspired by first-person light gun arcade games)_ spawned the undead and living nightmares and these preferred attacking from a distance. Its Summon, the Nightmare Haunts, appears in pairs and split into Lesser Haunts on death.

 **Vampires and Zombies** _(Inspired by action-adventure games)_ spawned the undead and demonic forces and these preferred closing in on the enemy. Its Summon, the Hell Haunts, appear in trios and drain the HP of their killers for several turns.

 **Racers and Racers** _(Inspired by racing arcade games)_ spawned race cars that chaotically drove around in menacing and unpredictable attack patterns. Its Summon, the Grand Prix, appear in pairs and can tie up multiple enemies with its strafing attacks.

 **Building Sunshineville** _(Inspired by city-building games, town-building games and construction and management simulations)_ spawned periodically passive citizens far in the backline who provided one-time healing, buffs or special effects before disappearing. Its Summon, the Good Citizens, is passive but can be touched by an ally to trigger their battlefield-wide benefits.

 **Detective Catty: The Purr-fect Murders** _(Inspired by adventure-puzzle casual games)_ spawned passive Mysteries _(In the backline as well)_ that afflicted debuffs on the enemy. Its Summon, the Clues, is passive but can be touched by an ally to trigger their battlefield-wide benefits.

 **Dance 'Til The World Ends** _(Inspired by music video games)_ spawned musical fields that provided buffs to anyone standing in its coverage. Its Summon, the Disco Inferno, appears in trios in random spaces in the battlefield and must be occupied to receive its battlefield-wide benefits.

Each of these spawned their Summons in pairs and, most importantly, spawned them near enemies _(Except for Detective Catty and Sunshineville)_. They're the best in terms of trying up enemies with a near never-ending wall of nuisances that you just can't get rid of because they spawn right back the moment you kill them. A total exercise of futility. The Jessies cackled maniacally as they imagined all the pains the enemy will endure trying to get rid of them. This army was momentarily dependent on Arcade Portal for meatshields. If Pennywise came up, Jessica would be able to throw everything at them. Jessie and the Eidolons would be there to redirect attention to themselves instead of the History army. The Demigod would turn Boss mode in case of emergency while the Green Knight would summon as many Caretaker Fairies as possible for the most annoying healing output.

Of course, they didn't expect the battle that's about to happen...

000

Still cackling madly, the Jessies and their troopers appeared in what appeared to be some sort of mountainous region. And then, almost like they planned it, began fawning at the spectacular view in front of them. The mighty swells and curve of the mountain range before them extended as far as the eye could see. And because they were inside a game, the friends also knew that the mountain couldn't have been made entirely by the forces of nature. Magic could've have had a hand in its making. The temperature around these parts were delightfully cold _(If you happened only to be visiting it and not actually living there)_. The Jessies took out their World Map, a feature installed to all players. It tracked down and mapped the areas where the player has visited and also displays basic information about the place. "It says here Mount Targon." Jessie said. "Bookmark this. The old man's gonna want to climb that when he wakes up." Jessica said. They both bookmarked the place, setting up a teleportation feature to Targon from anywhere in the world.

Jessie took a cautious step forwards and peeked down at the height below. "That's quite a fall." she said nervously. "Want me to push you off?" Jessica asked innocently. Jessie squealed and jumped back. "That's not funny!" she said angrily. Jessica grinned. "Let's trek down." he said. He looked at the History army. "Whoa. I never realized you were this many." he said. "Yeah, but it's okay. It's just a bunch of hamsters, exhibits, grandmas and video games." Jessie said. "Okay, guys, we're gonna take the scenic route down here, yeah?" Jessica said. "YEAH!" came the excited reply. Everyone automatically began assisting the Grannies since they're the most that needed help with mobility. This was not really needed since Jessica's nature as a Dominion strengthened them. They just did out of respect for the elderly.

What the friends didn't know is the presence of the celestial beings who have taken to the mountain as their home and stargate. High atop the heavens, in a city of silver and gold, is Targon Prime, the abode of the heavenly Targonians who've inspired mortals for generations on end and guarded them from unknowable darkness. These beings were alarmed at the sudden presence of a force they didn't expect and, worse, didn't know about. The energies of the portal that opened at the base of Mount Targon was unknowable, never before seen even by the centuries old Targonians. The beings that came from the portal, though one appeared to be human, was also unknowable. They couldn't be human but the fact that they chose forms that evoked innocence, helplessness and harmlessness was something that scared them.

But as the newcomers descended from the mountain, their leaders, a trio of young ones, pointed and squealed at every little thing that caught their attention, the Targonians softened. Though the age of the League of Legends revealed many things about the mystery of Mount Targon and several Aspects joined its roster of Champions, Targon Prime still held many surprises. Right now the group looked like tourists on a sightseeing tour. Though Targon is one of the client nations of the League, it was more independent and more off-limits to the League's jurisdiction. Strong as they are, the League would never risk triggering the wrath of gods upon them, the same with the Ascendants of Shurima. The strange visitors squealed at everything that caught their attention, took pictures of the view and zoomed back and forth excitedly. The Targonians also noticed that the group was going down the mountain. It would be an interesting sight to see how the group would react to the mortals who lived upon the slopes.

"Hey, Jess, how about we fly?" Jessica suddenly suggested. Jessie raised an eyebrow. 'Are you tired of walking?" she teased. "Not really but the view will be better up high, right?" he said. Remember when I mentioned earlier that Pluto units can go anywhere? All the Jessies had to do was summon a mount and fly. The Green Knight grew huge butterfly wings that shone with the colors of the rainbow, the Demigod moved through the air atop a throne of clouds and Jessie summoned a Dreamy Double Flying Whale from Aura Kingdom for herself _(You can look them up from Aura Kingdom webpage at the Aeria Games website! Sorry, the editor kept removing the link. I had to get creative._ ** _P.S. Remove asterisk_** ** _(*)._** *www*.* _aurakingdom.*aeriagames*.*com/*itemmall/*item/*633910/*mystery-box-dreamy-double-flying-whale)_. The History army followed him with Senior Home riding their own personal fully-equipped hoverbuses, Haunted Museum on flight-capable gadgets or animals from their respective era, Arcade Portal on digitized aircraft and Hamsterian Kingdom riding the waves of wraithwaters.

Jessica was right. The view was much spectacular from up above. The Jessie shrieked with laughter as they zoomed daringly, testing their ability of flight. There are many flight simulators in games back at Earth but this is the first time that such sensory stimulation felt to the fullest. Their hearts beating wild, their eyes shining with tears of joy and excitement, the Jessies dipped in and out of the clouds, their mad laughter echoing right through the vast chasms below. "Are those houses built into the rock itself?" Jessie asked as she saw what could only be a civilization of the craziest people she ever met. How can they bear to live in treacherous conditions of the mountain? "It's amazing how humanity can survive in the harshest conditions." Jessica commented as he watched the homes of a people carved into the stone of the mountain itself. It was a web of entire communities living at the base of the mountain. "Ah, we've been spotted." Jessie said.

True. The Rakkor, the people who chose to dwelt upon the base of the mountain and who predominantly worshipped the sun, who first spotted the flying parade rung the alarm and shouts of warriors clad in golden tribal armors reached even the gang at that height. When at first they thought they were safe, the Jessies quickly amended their thinking when the first bolt rushed past them, barely missing the Green Knight's head. "Holy crap." Jessie said. Before the History army could scream a battlecry and try to avenge Jessica and everything escalated into a violent exchange, the Demigod flew and reached towards the top of the mountain. All eyes turned to him and they saw the wicked glee on his face. By the gods, he was going to bring the mountain crashing down on them all! As the Demigod's power grasped the primal elements of the planet, a thick blanket of white appeared from above and descended upon the entire slope with the Demigod's gesture.

The Jessies and their minions watched as the blindingly white mist claimed the entire region, prompting a panic as the Rakkor were completely blinded. The Demigod's haunting mocking voice echoed in the confusion as the Jessies' group departed from the scene entirely, determined to not start an unnecessary fight. In the days to come, the Rakkor could come to consider the group as celestial beings from the holy peak of Targon and they've been insulted with the Rakkor's reception of them, causing the tribes to offer excess prayers of forgiveness and sacrifice. The mist would not be lifted for two whole weeks and while the Targonians investigated the power affecting the phenomenon, they weren't able to do anything but let the spell run its course. It's not that they didn't have the means to dispel the magic, it's just that they didn't know what counterspell to use for it. To the Targonians' amazement, the newcomers simply passed by the mountain. They didn't come to ascend the mountain or plunder it. They were simply passing through. One moment, they were fascinated by the greatness of the tallest mountain in all of Runeterra, the next they were enchanted by the green things that covered each inch of fertile earth beyond the lands of Targon.

The leaders of this group were far more attuned with the natural world than with the mysticism inspired by the heavens and its greater mysteries. The group wandered off before the Targonians could approach them. What made it all the more disturbing is that the newcomers didn't register to their most complex scrying spells. For Targonians whose empire existed for eons on end, this was unsettling information. Who are these newcomers? It was as if they were from another plane of existence entirely. It was only a matter of time before the higher council ordered an eye to be kept on them at all times. Someone walking with that kind of mysterious power needed to be kept near at all times.

"That was highly underwhelming. Do we really look that menacing?" Jessie asked. She was quite bothered by it all since she was such a diva. "Not at all!" chorused the Grannies. And thus Jessie stepped on a landmine of her own making. Soon the Grannies were talking on and on about things that happened in their younger days. "I blame you for this." Jessie hissed at Jessica. He tried to stop his laughter but ultimately failed. "Maybe they got scared of your face." he said. Jessie rolled her eyes. Something caught her attention. A group coming towards them. "They look like warriors." Jessie commented. "And they also looked wounded." said Detective Warwick. He was from the Arcade Portal, specifically _Detective Catty: The Purr-fect Murders_. **P.S.** One cool thing about History and Pluto is that of your reach Legendary rank with any of the Arcade Portal units, they will give you a code that lets you redeem your free game at the Valor client. Legendary rank Detective Catty? **Free Detective Catty: The Purr-fect Murders game! Yay!**

Anyhoo, Detective Warwick is dubbed as the Sherlock Holmes of the 21st century, the most brilliant detective to walk the Special Cases Division that handles crimes that are paranormal by nature. Detective Warwick claims that his pet cat, Detective Catty, is no ordinary cat, is his mentor and taught him everything he knows. Most people just dismiss it as humility of a very talented person. But on a closer look, Detective Catty does work strange things. She's the first to spot a clue and points everyone to it. She convinces reluctant witnesses and informants to cooperate with her cuteness. She's the reason behind every single freaking breakthrough in a particularly difficult case. And her little antics ends up with the criminal caught. She's no ordinary cat indeed. Anyhoo, Detective Warwick said that as he and Detective Catty looked on.

"Should we help them?" asked the Painter Grannies worriedly. Well, the Grannies definitely reeked of goodness and maternal instinct. The Jessies sighed. "We do have healing capabilities." Jessie said, smiling and finding the whole thing cute. Their entourage swooped down. "Greetings, warriors!" the Demigod said as their group appeared before the band. They definitely saw what Detective Warwick and Detective Catty said about. The warriors looked they gone through a lot of ordeal. Since they didn't know the Jessies were here on benevolent intentions, the wasted group were determined to put up a fight even if it was obvious they couldn't put up much of a resistance. "Do not fear, strangers! We have decided to grace you with our benevolence!" the Demigod said. Jessie shifted to the Bard class in an instant and brandished a golden lyre. She plucked some note on it and the haunting melody lingered in the air.

It took over the air with its mystical energy. As it filled the wind with magical properties, wounds and afflictions began to mend at a rapid rate, sealed by a formidable regenerative power. "Have we proven our good intentions?" Jessie asked. The warriors, now healed, looked at them with reverence and awe. As much as their wounds were healed, their spirits were rejuvenated as well. Then suddenly, they fell on their knees, prostrating headfirst into the ground. "PLEASE HELP US!" they cried as one. The gang was taken aback by the sudden appeal. "You look well enough, mortal. Is there anything else we can help you with?" the Demigod asked. "We know we're asking too much of your time but please help us with the Black Mist!" cried one warrior who looked to be the leader of the band. The Jessies looked at each other, trying hard to suppress their excitement. "What is this Black Mist you speak about?" the Demigod asked.

The warriors looked at them in surprise. "We are beings who neither seen nor heard about this thing you speak of. Forgive our ignorance but please enlighten us." the Demigod said. Jessie mentally applauded Jessica for his way with words. The warrior leader. "We are messengers from Freljord, here to solicit aid from the Rakkor and the divine Targonians for their aid against the darkness of the undead that befell upon our land." he explained. The warrior-woman beside him looked up. "You look like someone who has skill and power. Please aid us. We will reward you to the best we can." she said. Her pleas were repeated by her fellow warriors. The Jessies looked at their History army. "Well, this would be a good time to test out skills." Governor Furballia, from Building Sunshineville, said. Her opinion was echoed by History and Jessie's Eidolons.

"We can move through pace and time directly to be with your people." Jessie said. She felt Jessica beaming with pride when she said this. The warriors looked up with renewed hope. "But in the event that this might be more than we can handle, leave a contingent of your warriors here to seek the aid you came here for while the others direct us to this place we need to be." Jessie said. Again, she felt Jessica's pride. She patted herself mentally. The warrior-woman stood up and looked determined. "I will lead them back." she said. "Ansel!" the leader said. The woman looked at her fellow warriors in a grim determination. "We have no choice in this. We must place our trust in these strangers. The rest of you solicit aid from the Rakkor." she said. When they looked they wouldn't budge an inch, Jessica stepped forward.

"Worry not, warriors. My brother and I swear upon our honor as Celestial Sages that we will ensure no harm will come upon this mortal woman. She will be safe with us." the Green Knight swore. The leader looked at them. "What are you?" he asked nervously. "Celestials." the Jessies said, reading each other's mind perfectly. "We are not aligned with Targon but we are of the heavens." Jessie said. The woman named Ansel stepped forward. Jessie plucked more hymns from her lyre, filling the air once more with restorative magic. "Think clearly of your home, child. I shall use the memory as our destination." the Demigod said. Ansel nodded and closed her eyes, thinking hard. "A clear picture is what we need for my magic to work. One misstep and we'll end up somewhere far or worse." the Demigod warned. Jessie looked at the others, who looked clearly uncertain to entrust their friend to a bunch of strangers. "Words mean little to mortals but that is what all we shall offer you. Our word is far binding than your mightiest chains." she said. A portal exploded behind the Demigod and the warriors gasped.

On the other side of the shimmering gate was none of other can the capital of the Avarosans, burning and in chaos. Darkness swam everywhere as glimpses of undead horrors flew in the skies and descended cackling. The battle was intense but the mortal defenders looked loosing. The Jessies suddenly, uncharacteristically, shrieked with excitement. "War and glory awaits us on the other side! Claim victory in the name of the Celestial Sages! Make this world witness the power of History!" Jessica declared dramatically. Jessie, the History army and the Eidolons gave a mighty battlecry. Jessie gently pushed Ansel aside and with a massive roar, charged into the shimmering portal. The Freljordians were left gawking as the things unraveled fast on the other side.

"OHMYGOD! SO MANY PEOPLE TO KILL!" Jessie yelled excitedly. She sure was excited alright. As a Reaper, she wanted to see how far she can go. "Eidolons, to me!" she yelled as she flew right into the battle. With the Gruesome Twosome and the Tea Party Queen behind her, Jessie unleashed a dark brand of chaos into the battlefield. _"Devil Incarnate!"_ she intoned. A portal appeared on the ground, dark and bursting with the fires of Pandemonium. A massive cacophony of dark souls and hellfire erupted from it. The conflagration rose into the heavens like an unholy pillar, violently dragging unfortunate shades into the pit of hell itself. It closed with a massive unholy yawn, not leaving a trace. Stillness claimed the battlefield. Both sides gazed unto the newcomer, wary and shocked. Jessie's demure voice reached all the way to the defenders, her voice unnaturally magnified. _"Frozen Tomb!"_ she chanted. Rallying to her command, the frozen elements of the world surged and coalesced into vicious spikes of ice that rose from the ground in a split of a millisecond, impaling undead in its horrible wake and imprisoning those who escaped its grasp in an icy cage.

Smoke rose from the shades that were utterly destroyed by the unknowable magic that flowed to Jessie, a magic that is native to the world of Azuria, the world of Aura Kingdom. Grinning viciously, Jessie strode forward with her Eidolons. "Hansel! Gretel!" she said. Hansel and Gretel nodded and unleashed their Aelius and Kotonoha dolls. The two threw it into the air and it grew into gigantic proportions in a span of seconds. Cheering loudly, the three jumped into their dolls, Hansel and Gretel on Aelius doll and Jessie on the Kotonoha doll. Searing beams of nature's might fired from the eyes of the dolls, converging into a churning storm of windpower. As the storm roared and cut shades into ribbons with the very wrath of nature, her benevolence shone down on the defenders. As the mighty gale thundered, wounds and spirit rejuvenated with the same power and magnitude. As the holy winds clashed in erratic directions, chunks of the Harrowing's forces were destroyed while many shades were being plucked from their relative safety and dragged into its merciless confines. Jessie, Hansel and Gretel finished the spectacular magic with the same brand of flair, a mighty pillar of winds into the sky burst into windforce that ripped apart their foes. It was the Deadly Meowlaser.

"Let's get this party started!" Jessie cheered, waving to Jessica in the backlines. Eyes turned to what was happening in the back. Though they couldn't see something from that distance, which was strange because a huge core of the defenders were veteran warriors and mages. Among them were Champions from the League of Legends who volunteered to aid the Avarosans in their time of need. Among them as well were representatives from both League-affiliated nations and League-unaffiliated nations who came to aid the Freljordians. They were masters of their martial arts as well. That's when hellfire erupted like a raging volcano. Jessie shrieked with excitement. "HELLRAISER!" she yelled. "What?" the young queen of the Avarosans exclaimed in disbelief. A towering wall of hellfire consumed the vast horizon, screams of suffering and wailing torment reached the defenders' ears, a horrible cacophony of misery. A demon of solidified living fire rose from this hellscape. Its wings were broad and all-spanning, terrible in their awful majesty, and its horns were as twisted as sin itself, its eyes and maws were set to a permanent look of wicked glee.

It looked at the direction of the Shadow Isles shades and roared in challenge. It was answered by a whine of unfeeling specters. It very much looked at the embodiment of damnation itself. The demon raised on massive claw and let loose the first fireball. The screams of the damned was deafening as the unholy comet wailed through the air. Those touched by the felfire screamed as suffering rend their spirits apart. Inferno burst where the fire landed, screeching into existence a conflagration that blinded all who saw it. Lashing hellfire spat everywhere, seeking targets with malign intent. _"Devil Incarnate!"_ Jessie chanted once more and the portal to hell yawned open and dragged scores of unfortunate victims with it. Instead of heading to the battlefield, Jessie was content to sit back and support the History army. Jessica needed to level them up as fast as he could. Jessie flew to where the defenders were, up the wall of ice and frozen stone. "Hey, guys!" Jessie greeted enthusiastically. Silence met her greeting. Jessie understood them. "I know you're a little shock and uncertain but we're here for you! And it's kinda weird but a woman named Ansel kinda recruited us to help you." she explained.

The queen of the Avarosans immediately looked up at the mention of the name. "Ansel? Is she alright? Is she safe?" the woman asked. Jessied smiled at her. "She's fine. A little dumbstruck but otherwise fine. We used her memory to open a portal here." Jessie explained. The queen looked around. "Where is she?" she asked, not believing them. "They should be appearing in five seconds." Jessie said. She was looking where the giant demon was then she looked at the humans. "Now, that devil's gonna come all the way here. I ask that no one panic and attack it." Jessie said. All eyes turned towards the devil's location. It cackled madly then sunk into the ground, the wall of hellfire collapsing in its wake. At the same time, the earth several meters away from the gates of the Avarosan capital bubbled and hissed. Sounds of demonic laughter echoed in the air as the earth burst open and the wall of fire appeared again. Before them, the titanic angel of darkness appeared once more.

Half of its body was sunk into the fissure of fire and brimstone while its upper half was beholden to those who saw it in all its dark glory. The massive demon turned and faced the mortals. It was a being of living fire given shape and it extended one of its claws. People drew back in the face of such a force before them. Something within them begged to escape, to run far away as possible from this dark creature. Then its palm opened and... "Ansel!" cried the queen, rushing forward to collect her loyal subject. The warrior-woman looked stunned but unharmed as she stepped down from the demon claw. She looked at her queen with frightened eyes. She didn't know what she had done but she invited these mysterious creatures, two of whom wielded nightmarish power, to step into Avarosan territory. "She's a bit shocked, mind you." the demon explained in a teasing voice. "Who the hell wouldn't be? I mean, look at you. You're hideous." Jessie said, smiling a Cheshire cat smile. The demon gave her such a queenly look of disdain then it looked back. "Now, remember what I told you." the demon said to someone, going far as to stoop down to the person he was talking to. It was spoken with uncharacteristic kindness.

People began to crowd at the walls and saw that the demon had indeed been talking to someone. It was an army of old women, holographic projections, moving exhibits and hamsters. "Aaawww!" one of the defenders, a blonde mage with light magic, said. "Hide behind the Summons." the army chorused. The demon clapped his hands happily. "Wonderful! And if shit goes south, what'll you do?" he asked. "Do the chicken run." the army said again. The demon clapped once more. "Remember, we're playing defend for this human kingdom whose existence I don't really give a damn about _("Hey!" cried the queen)_ but we're going to use it as training ground anyway." the demon said. "Dude, I think they already get it." Jessie said. The demon spread his mighty wings, its shadows casting carnal uneasiness. "Get them, my pretties! Destroy them in my name!" the demon cackled. The weird army gave a cheer and rushed into the fray. The demon leaned back and held his girl companion's tiny hands into his massive claws. "Aaawww... Look at them! Ready to tear apart the world at my command!" he said, wiping a tear away. "Go, get 'em, kids!" Jessie said. Alice, Hansel and Gretel looked excited at the prospect and yelled a battlecry as well.

The demon spread his wings again. "Hear me, oh, foolish souls cast unto the shallow shores of the delusion that is necromancy, know you face the Demigod, the Green Knight and the Reaper. Entertain us to the best of your ability and we shall show you a painless demise." the demon announced, his voice carrying off to the very heart of the Harrowing. A titanic barrier appeared all around them, sealing off an entire region and trapping both the undead and the defenders within. "Release will be once I'm satisfied with the results or you are all dead." said the demon, ending it with a demure laughter. He snapped his fingers and hosts of undead of bone, flesh and spirit appeared in their multitudes as well as excursions of demons, devils and hellbeasts. "Run them over, my darling lambs." the demon said. And the carnage began.

Several hours passed as the stunned defenders watched as the laughable army brought by these strangers slowly but surely overpowered the undead of the Black Mist. The demon and the schoolgirl were playing some kind of card game and were engrossed in it. The old women swam upon the tide of summoned creatures produced by the holographic projections. The painters drew and summoned creatures of ink and unleashed them into the fight, the gardeners threw pots of monster plants that snapped and entangled, the farmers unleashed enraged poultry, cattle and swine and the bakers filled the air with pies that coated shades in sticky goop. The demon and the schoolgirl cheered and howled their encouragement from behind. They would intervene if the monsters came within dangerous range of them. The moving exhibits stood at the thick of the battle, attacking in frenzied and almost suicidal manner. Their numbers hunted down shades both in land and air. The hamsters occupied the summoned musical fields and attacked from afar with their ships of floating iceberg. Soon enough, the invigorated defenders joined into the assault.

They were successfully pushing back the horde. After days of fruitless defense, these weirdos gave them hope for survival in the fight. As the weird army pushed back the main force, the defenders took care of the ones straying to strike from behind. All who watched the weird army saw their unbelievable coordination, how they dictated the battle simply with their movement. The sound of bells and chimes ringing as another figure came down from the skies. Glittering rainbows reflected off the magnificent butterfly wings of the knight that came along. A court of fairies came down with him and the tinkling sounds was the flapping of their musical wings. It flew down beside the demon and the schoolgirl. The knight's armor was overrun with growing plant life, though tiny spaces revealed the armor to be like molten silver. The knight looked at the queen. The Green Knight bowed respectfully and purposefully to the queen, his court of healer fairies mimicked his gesture playfully.

"Well, good news is no one's lost in the middle of the battlefield. I've healed as many as I can save." the Green Knight. Behind him were bodies of the wounded and the fallen. The wounded but concious bodies levitated forward, warriors who were forced from the hands of death by the healing power of the fairy court. The queen clapped her hands and several warriors came running to get their fellow warriors. The fairies levitated the bodies of the dead on the other side. "And we have these guys." the Green Knight said, pointing to other bodies that were kept on the back. They were still alive but they looked suffering. Black smoke hissed from their wounds instead of blood and there was a hollow quality to the light of their eyes. Jessie clapped her hand to her face. "You still don't have Cleanse yet. I forgot." she said. Jessica lowered their bodies to the ground carefully. "The Cursed Brand." the queen said, looking in horror. Another rugged warrior came forward. He wielded a massive longsword that reached all the way to the ground. "Should we put them out of their misery?" he asked, sighing. The Jessies gasped. "How barbaric!" the demon said, surprising everyone. At once, the Jessies were furiously talking how best to aid the afflicted warriors. "Maybe World can help?" Jessie suggested. Jessica thought for a moment. "Yeah. It's right in her alley." the Green Knight called. "World!" Jessica called into the nothingness. Space warped and a ravishing woman appeared from the distortion. "You called, Your Graces?" the woman said, looking almost bored, but curtsied respectfully nonetheless.

"Do us a favor, sweetheart, and cleanse the curse on these guys before they get the blade." Jessie said. World didn't move, raising an eyebrow instead. Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes. History was only getting orders from Jessica and no one else. "Do it for me, girl." the Green Knight said. World snapped her fingers and the curse was instantly lifted. The smell of smoldering necromantic energy filled the air. It smelled like burnt plastic, spoiled meat and a ton unwashed socks. The Jessies gagged, waving their hands in an effort to blow away the foul stench. World smiled and looked over the ice wall to where the fight between the Harrowing and the History army was taking place. She looked pleased with the progress but was critical with its rate. She snapped her fingers again and the attacks of the History was imbued with holy essence, something that was lethal against the undead. "Will that be all?" World asked.

The Jessies looked at her blankly. "Yeahhhhhhhhh..." Jessica said guiltily. World curtsied again and stepped back into the spatial distortion. It collapsed around her. "Nasty! I like her." Jessie said after some time. "Was World always like that?" she added after a minute. Jessica snorted. "Duh. You haven't noticed? She's a tsundere!" he said. The demon suddenly broke into a dark chuckle. "Time for the final blow." the demon said. He turned his back to the mortals and sunk back into the earth. The firewall disappeared along with him. "It was nice meeting you!" Jessie called as she flew into the air and followed the Demigod's direction. The Green Knight held a hand at the cleansed warriors and called upon the power of the fairy court. Brilliant emerald light rained from the skies, bathed the warriors, healing them as it run its course. "We have done our part and pushed the undead horde back. They will not be bothering you for a long time. The Hellraiser's barrier will dissipate once we finish all loose ends. We wish you the best, mortals." the Green Knight said. He grew his butterfly wings again and took to the skies. Even as he spoke, the scarlet barrier that separated the entrapped region from the outside world slowly disappeared.

To the Avarosans who didn't expect salvation to come from one of the biggest Harrowings in recorded history ever to plague Valoran, this was a really weird day...

By the time the Jessies appeared into the battle, the shades of the Shadow Isles had been pushed into a corner. With the sheer amount of Summons and support by the Hellraiser and the Arcade Portal units, not even the staunchest shade managed to withstand an attack that didn't relent. Though in many ways the Pluto army was weaker compared to the Harrowing, they wove in and out the attack range and the Summons came back up as fast as they fell. "This can't be all of them. Where are their leaders?" Jessie asked. "They must've escaped before I erected the barrier." Jessica said. Jessie sighed. "Dude, you always erect the barrier first!" Jessie said. "Sorry, miscalculated. Anyway, how much Morale damage was that? I mean, we did kick their butt with only Tier 1 units. That's like insult to injury, right?" Jessica said, giggling darkly. "It's over the top." Jessie said, smiling widely. Sunshineville and Detective Catty worked out some of the kinks. Detective Catty was picking up the Good Citizens while the Sunshinevillers picked up the Clues. Exhibits and Hamsterians occupied Disco Infernos. The Grannies have to hover behind the Hellraiser's Summons for their own disruptive spells and Summons. Haunted Museum and the rest of Arcade Portal were at the thick of it. Haunted Museum lost the most units but it wasn't a big deal. They would inevitably revive at the end of the battle.

"Next time, I'll take a more active role the next battle." Jessica promised. "Nah. We did great ourselves." the Grannies said. They all chuckled. "Well, that concludes the experiment, ladies and gentlemen." Jessica said to the trapped shades. There must be hundreds of them left. From what could've been thousands now reduced to hundreds. "Would you like to do the honors?" Jessica asked. Jessie grinned. She looked like there's nothing more that would please her. _"Devil Incarnate!"_ she chanted. The hellgate manifested again and there were none...

"I think this little trip had been so insightful, don't you think?" Jessie said excitedly. Jessica grinned. Light bathed the Jessies as they leveled up. The experience accumulated for this one quest alone was enough to catapult Jessica's army to a new Performance Level. A few more of those and they will Rank Up. "Unbelievable." said an unfamiliar voice. The Jessies looked down to see two teens looking up at them in complete awe. "Who might you be, little one?" the Demigod asked. Jessie recognized one of them. It was that blonde guy from the ice wall. He was one of the defenders. He showed up in Jessie's cute guy radar. Come to think of it, the black kid he brought with him was kinda cute as well. "You're from the defense." Jessie said, pretending to remember when she didn't actually forget. "Y-y-yeah!" the blonde said. "How can we help you, little one?" the Demigod said. The kids looked a little reluctant talking to the titan demon and looked instead at the Green Knight.

They were also reserved about talking to the schoolgirl who could call on the powers of hell. It would be smart to assume they were willing to talk with the knight whose armor literally had a garden on it and can call on cute healer fairies. "You mortals put too much stock in appearances." the Demigod yawned. Jessica surrendered the Hellraiser form, dispelling his Summons as well. And the two kids saw an bizarre alien creature floating a meter above the ground, looking quite bored. Their mouths dropped. "Hurry up, kid. We got places to be and things to do." the Demigod said, dropping the regal accent entirely. The two didn't know how to answer to that. The Jessies looked at one another and shrugged. Jessica opened a portal and space distorted once more. On the other side of the portal were the pristine lands of the Risen Sea. "Master, the child wishes to spend time with us." Detective Warwick said. Jessica looked at him.

"Detective Catty says so." he said. "If the cat says so." the Jessies said, nodding in agreement. The Pluto units looked at each other. "This is the advent of something we could use in the future." Alucard, the main character of _Vampires and Zombies_ , said, marveling at the power of the plump cat in a cute detective costume. "Catty will bring us power." added Knight, the main character of _Guns and Zombies_. "Praise the fat cat!" the Grannies said, holding up Detective Catty Simba-style. The Jessies gave them a look that made the Pluto army smile. "Spend time?" Jessie echoed. The blonde gathered up his wits. "It's gonna be League's Day at Piltover in twenty days. Would you please show up? We'd like to be your friends! You guys are so cool! We want to be like you when we grow up! Please show up! You're our only chance to be among the cool kids!" he said, whining like a kid who really wanted something from his parents but knew he might just not get it. "That's so sad." Jessica commented sarcastically. As someone who deliberately went against the tide, it was expected of him. The Grannies gave him a look. Jessie looked at Jessica and saw that he was leaving the decision to her.

Jessica sighed. Jessica did leave it to her. "Sure, kid, we'll show up. On one condition." she said. The kids looked immediately wary. Jessica began enumerating his conditions. "If we're gonna hang with you, it's gonna be just the two of you and- uh- _(He looked at Jessica for help)_ three- no, five, seven- of your closest friends. Anything above that number and we're bouncing." she added. The kids nodded vigorously, reminding the Jessies of a puppy. "And we dislike crowded places. We're gonna bounce with that too." he added. Jessica nudged her and whispered something into her ear. "And no annoying people. We'll definitely bounce with that too." he said. The Jessies and their entourage began to slip into the portal. The kids looked panicked. "How will we find you?" asked the black kid. The Jessies smiled at him mysteriously. "We'll find you. Piltover. Twenty days. See ya!" Jessie said. The portal collapsed and the two kids were left behind. "ALRIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" the two yelled, pumping their fists into the air energetically.

Back at the Risen Sea...

"So you're telling me you can set your other bodies in auto-pilot mode?" Jessie asked. Jessica nodded. "Yeah. They're guided by my personality and character but if something comes up, I'm getting notifications from them. You're also quite aware what they're doing or experiencing in realtime. Pretty neat, huh?" he said smugly. Jessie got into thinking. How about making another body? But this time, a guy. A really hot, gorgeous, tempting as all the Seven Deadly Sins itself? She drooled as she thought about this. Jessica backed off a bit when he saw the look on his friend's face. That mindless, feral lust. "What dark whispers dance in your head?" he asked. Jessie smiled at him. She sat down and closed her eyes. She called upon her powers again and began to make another Envoy of Gaia, just like the snow-haired red-eyed devil Reaper she used in the real game. If what Jessica said was true, she could make a harem if she put her back into it. She giggled darkly as she continued her work.

So far things have been quite good here in the Risen Sea. No hostilities on their side of the waters but Jessica's Spies from the Outlaws said that the Orcs and Goblins have banded together to assault the Human Empire while the Theocrats are fighting the Naga. Dragons and Shadowlings are on a lockdown on a fight for the alliance of the Beastmen nation. Others were quiet, minding their own agendas. It wouldn't be long before someone came knocking on Jessica's doors. One thing the other Greater Nations and Lesser Nations don't know is that Jessica already knew the game like the back of his hand. For a game with a very praiseworthy A.I. design, Jessica loved the challenge of History presented through its many mechanics. The game itself is not for people who are used to RTS games with a constant predictable phase. The constant World Events in History would keep them off their game. One minute you're ransacking your opponent's capital, the next thing you know a Great Flood cuts off your supply line and you'll have to fend for yourself until it ends.

While they were gone, Lesser Nations around History heard the news of the summoned Celestial Sage. Originally, you would have to be well-established before some of the Lesser Nations out there to come forward and petition to join your alliance. Jessica, however, deployed six Celestial Sages in one instance and this world was very much different compared to the game itself. This resulted in many Lesser Nations vying to join Jessica's alliance. The newcomers who petitioned to join were **the Unicorns, the Yokai** and **the Merfolk**. Jessica would want to accept the Unicorns. With the Unicorns, Gnomes and Lilliputians under him, the Greater Nation of the Fey would want to join him. Jessica said yes to all of them. With the Unicorns, Yokai and Merfolk joining him, Jessica's nation was much stronger than before. The Merfolk possess the strongest navy in the entire game with the exception of the Monsters' Leviathan and the Kaiju nation. And the Risen Sea is 90% water. Yokai also had the Deathless stat like the Lost Children have but actually deal a respectable damage unupgraded.

Jessica was planning to flush out the hidden nation of the Homunculi. He needed their Superweapons for whatever alliances would be going up against him in the future. Besides, no decent History player would want to face the Homunculi late game. Your army would be literally wiped out by several WMDs raining down on you at the same time. It would only take seconds to reduce your proud army into ash and failure. Meanwhile, the Elder and the King of Beasts led a party of Outlaws, Gnomes and Summons into the heart of the Risen Sea mainland. They would try to rush for the unique Landmark here, the Whale Whistle. As you might imagine, the Risen Sea is not an ordinary chain of islands. The islands here, in fact, sat atop a family of beast gods. Each island was carried by a baby whale and the biggest landmass in the Risen Sea is carried by their mother. Once the Whale Whistle is under the control of a nation, all the whale islands under their control could be ordered to relocate. They can also be ordered to let access into their mouths, which host sunken forests, vast coral reefs, prodigious marine life, underwater minerals and entire ecosystems. These gave major bonuses to a player's resources. If one played it correctly, one can field an army of Kaiju and Monsters _(Which are notoriously hard to do so because of their massive Ration cost and upkeep)_. The Whale Whistle also allowed one to field some very special units for their own benefits.

This is the fruit of a fully-economical build. You're hoarding resources at an overkill rate so you could utterly dominate everything by late game. There's little that can stand against the Kaiju and Monsters especially if they come in huge numbers. Jessica also begun to build an _Evil Carnival_ , a _Weirdo City_ and a _Super High_. Unlike Pluto's other unit-producing Landmarks, Super High is actually the only one that comes off as decent and viable to use in your standard armies. Though the price would be that Super High can only be built once other Pluto unit-producing Landmarks are also built. By the time Super High becomes available, you might already have a strong military. Nonetheless, Super High does boast powerful spells in their units, which can be used to strategically deny enemies. Because using weaker units against strong units and winning over them dealt serious Morale damage, Jessica was taking everything. This tactic would be doubly effective against the Orcs since they're Morale-intensive.

As for Jessie, she was pulling out all the stops with creating her brand new Reaper body. It was the culmination of everything she ever fantasized in a perfect-yet-nonexistent boyfriend. Both laughing maniacally, the Jessies were caught up in a world only they understood.

000

20 days later...

League's Day in Valoran is the month-long celebration of all things League of Legends. Champions mingled with their fans and there was even a raffle for three lucky winners to snag themselves a date with the Champion of their own choosing. Games and contests were all around and exciting prizes could be won. Those who fancy themselves as potential Champions could appear in mock matches in the fabled Summoner's Rift. Interviews and documentaries about your favorite Champions and reruns of their most memorable performances of the Rift beset every single object capable of transmitting spectervids. This time of year, it was Piltover's turn to host League's Day and all of the City of Progress wanted to use this to solidify their position as the center of Valoran's economy. Of course, this came with the chance to spite Zaun again. When Piltover was announced to be League's Day host two years back, preparations started as early as eleven months. But not even all the preparations in the world could've prepared them for the veritable flood of people coming from all over Valoran. It was a security nightmare.

Piltovan Champions, and by extension Zaunite Champions as well, were to be present all the time. The Bluewind Court had gone as far as to deploy their own clan security in addition to that provided by the League. Though this was only the first day of League's Day, security personnel decided the entire ordeal was going to be hell for them. People literally came in droves, by land, by air and by water. Lovesick and fanatical fans came from all over the continent, each one noisier and more obsessed than the last. The economy was booming but so were the problems.

The Champions had mixed feelings about the entire thing. Many preferred the security patrol rather than face a swarm of rabid, frothing fans but remembering how hellish the security situation was right now made them rethink. Though every Crystal Screen, Spinning Wire, Holoscreens and Heximages was filled with everything about the League of Legends and the exploits of its Summoners and Champions, one non-League talk rose above the others and perhaps interested more people than anyone would care to admit. It was about the invitation Piltover's Prodigal Explorer and Zaun's Boy Who Shattered Time to the strange beings who appeared unexpectedly in the defense of Rakelstake against the biggest recorded appearance of the Harrowing. These beings disappeared as sudden as they have appeared. Further digging into the story was that a contingent of messengers was sent to Mount Targon to seek aid from the Rakkor and maybe from the Targonians themselves.

Though the messengers suffered at the hands of the shades who sought to stop them, they survived, only to be met halfway to their destination by a host of strange beings and their minions. They weren't what they appeared to be. The Runeterrans didn't know if the beings were aware that Piltovan media drones from the various media centers from Piltover covered the entire defense. The Harrowing has plagued Valoran for far too long and it would seem that the celestial powers of Targon and the darkness of the Void were the only ones strong enough to resist the undead march. Piltover and Zaun combined their sciences to birth technologies that can detect the Black Mist long before it made its landfall. When the biggest cloud of the Black Mist was detected heading for the Avarosan capital, Queen Ashe had gone to great lengths to ask aid from both League-affiliated nations and non-League-affiliated nations. Though they weren't allied with the League or remotely interested in joining them, the countries of **Highgarden, Stormsong, Darnarim, The Thirteen Isles, Varfelt Theocracy, Kuran Dominion, Auroris, Everfall, The Fae Glades, Lower and Middle Kingdoms, Maimaya Empire** and **Kuhakun Empire** sent soldiers to aid in the defense.

Ordinary men and women watched in fear and anticipation of nothing but the worse as the Black Mist arrived and the undead shades began their reaping of the living. Everyone watched in horror and sorrow as the battle looked like it would most certainly end in defeat. Many Champions of the League volunteered to aid the Avarosans in their plight and the temporary truce between the Avarosans, the Frostguards and the Winter's Claw was made hastily. The battle stretched on for days and when it was at its darkest, the unexpected and unbelievable happened. The first to catch the odd event was a news drone from Runeterra Today. A portal suddenly appeared a distance away from the gates of Rakelstake. From this portal came three people and behind them was an army. It was an army of old women, moving museum exhibits, hamsters and projections. It seemed a grim joke for those who anticipated a much-needed aid.

The army appeared to obey the orders of two of the three leaders, an alien of glowing skin and feather-like hair and a lithe figure swathed in silver armor upon which grew a garden. The third of the leaders appeared to be a schoolgirl. If there had been a weirdest combination of rescuers, these take the lot. They talked to the one Freljordian woman they brought with them. It looked like they were assuring her that their deliverance is at hand. The armored one made a motion and summoned to his side a court of fairies. It took to the skies on brilliant butterfly wings, heading for the direction of the wounded the specters were gleefully watching as they died slowly. The schoolgirl followed by skipping into the fight. She summoned from thin air an ornate scythe, looking more like a masterpiece instead of a weapon. She held out a hand and massive portal appeared on the land beneath the shades. From this crevasse of tormented screaming and wailing for help and mercy came tormented souls that tore apart shades unfortunate to be in their way, dragging them back to the hellpit whence they came before it closed back up.

Attending to the schoolgirl were three kids, a girl carrying a purple striped cat and three cutesy animal companions, a girl with lamb ears, horns and a big picnic basket and a boy with wolf ears, tail and claws. The schoolgirl unleashed several more magics, one was a spectacular combination with the lamb girl and wolf boy that wiped the frontal assault of the shades. Back in the line, the alien creature closed the portal and stretched. Then transformed into something dangerous and terrifying, a giant demon of living flame. A great wall of hellfire flanked his sides like an honor guard. He took the Freljordian woman into his hand and sunk back into the earth. He reappeared outside the gates of Rakelstake's frozen walls. There he unleashed his weird army upon he shades and declared his animosity towards the shades. The demon then summoned great numbers of demonic creatures and undead.

The demon sent them forward with his main army behind them. To everyone's surprise, the demon and the schoolgirl sat back and let the battle unfold before them. The shades who were foolish enough to attack the weird army from behind suffered instant retribution from them. But the weird army didn't even need help that much. Using the swarm of summoned beings as a meatshield, they were tactically biting off chunks of the Harrowing. The moving exhibits fanatically dove right into the battle, engaging every enemy in the land and in the air. The projections immediately called down their own brand of reinforcements, they were equally as numerous as the demons. The old women dove in and out of the battle, their attacks were as humorous as it was unbelievably effective. What they lacked in damage, they made up for disruption and confusion. Shades hit by their attacks were overrun by their allies, unable to defend themselves. Slowly but steadily, the Harrowing was consumed to its bone.

This Harrowing was led by the Three Wisemen, Caspar the Magesmith of The Damned, Melchior the Maker of Nameless Horrors and Balthazar the Lord of Cursefire. The Three were members of the Table of Twelve, a group of Dark Lords who banded together and sworn to resist the growing influence of the accursed League of Legends. Ever since several Dark Lords joined its ranks, the Shadow Isles suffered from a power vacuum that was only filled with the emerging of the other Dark Lords who didn't bother with the Isles' endeavors in the first place. When the Harrowing on Freljord turned sour, the Three immediately made their escape but the blow of this failure would no doubt make them think twice before attacking another settlement in the future. They would first bide their time and investigate the newcomers. As of this moment, the higher echelons of the League considered recruiting them into their roster. Critics of the League laughed aloud and derisively when they heard it. What could possibly the League offer them in return?

Despite being two of the most popular Champions in the League, Ezreal and Ekko didn't show up in at least one battle during the day. They spent the good of the morning scurrying here and there, preparing everything to make these cool people feel right at home. They made reservations at the Garden Restaurant, requesting an entire pavilion to themselves. They bought gifts, food and other cool stuff from both Piltover and Zaun. They also went as far as to dress up for the occasion. Ekko wanted to bring his gang of street urchin friends, which Ezreal resented a little. But there was no stopping Ekko though. So when six Zaunite kids walked into the restaurant, looking quite out of place, it wasn't a surprise that some of the restaurant's snootier customers and personnel looked down on them and whispered to their companions. Ekko led them, looking every bit the rebel he is, while Ezreal, looking very spiffy in his new suit, followed from behind, one hexcom on his ear and another in the other. He was busy talking to the Dawnlight shopkeeper about his late gifts while he was arguing with the Wine and Cheers matron about his delayed orders. The Zaunites just grinned and rolled their eyes. But more bad news was coming Ezreal's way.

When the Champions and their entourage entered the restaurant, something already tipped them off when the manager itself came walking hastily towards them, looking very nervous. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ALL BOOKED UP?! WE MADE A RESERVATION A WEEK AGO!" Ezreal bellowed, actually bellowed, right after the manager said his piece. The manager shrunk against the wrath of Piltover's star celebrity. Ezreal was someone of great consequence in this country and perhaps the most popular Champion to all teens in Valoran. Even the esteemed Bluewind Court hired him first thing when it came to their archaeological endeavors. "Dude, it can't be helped." Ekko said, placing a restraining hand on Ezreal's shoulders. The blonde took a deep sigh and just walked out, leaving people gawking at his wake. "Great. Not even a Champion's privilege could get us in. What the hell do we do now?" Ezreal said as he sulked. Ekko and his friends. "Dude, there are other places around here." he said, though it was uncharacteristic of him to be comforting. "No, there aren't." Ekko's friend, Clink, said. Ekko glared at her.

Ekko loved his friends like they're family but like every other family out there, sometimes they're a pain in the ass. Behind her, Mort, Wart, Plume, Shaft and Primer nodded their heads in agreement. "No point in denial, guys. You can't get anywhere fancy with this kind of crowd. You realize all the freaking hotels and inns in both Piltover and Zaun are full right? How much more restaurants like this?" Plume said. Ezreal and Ekko looked at each other in panic. Ezreal's hexcom beeped and he took it out. "Great. Dawnlight offered a full refund and 20% discount on future purchases. They can't get it through. This sucks ass!" Ezreal said. He almost threw the hexcom to the ground in his frustration. "Which is why it was a good thing we made reservations on a more homely place instead of going Hollywood." said a voice that both boys couldn't forget if their lives depended on it. They looked up so suddenly that their heads almost flew off. It was the girl from the Freljord defense. She looked so cute with her new clothes _(It was a Custom Taiwan National Day Costume (F))_. "Hey!" the boys said, rising to their feet with the same suddenness. The girl smirked. "We told you we'd find you." she said. She turned around and began walking.

"Follow me." she said. The two Champions went after her. "Hey!" Ekko's friends called as they rushed after them. "Who the hell were they talking to?" Mort asked. They shrugged and tried to keep up with Ekko and Ezreal. What the Champions didn't know was that the world was particularly interested with the invitation the two extended to the mysterious defenders. So interested in fact that there's a dedicated site following their progress. So when Ezreal and Ekko bounced up and began moving excitedly as if they were following something, the viewers got really interested. Hoping to catch sight of the mysterious defenders, everything went to a standstill as the League focused its magical energies to unveiling whether or not they were following someone. It turned out that they were. They were following the woman from back the defense although she was wearing different clothes this time. What alarmed the League the most was the amount of Mana dedicated into the Arcane Eye to detect the invisible woman. It was definitely something they haven't seen before. That much Mana to reveal just one person was scary in itself.

Everyone watched as Ekko and Ezreal followed the woman through the crowd. Those who were keeping up with the news parted to let them through. They too were wondering what kind of spell the woman was using to grant herself invisibility and intangibility. With most of the people moving out of their way, the way was pretty much open for them. The Champions and Ekko's friends were free to move and follow. The woman led them through the docks, her movement was quick and almost fey-like. They walked through the bridge encompassing the massive Sun Gates of Piltover, which connected the east with the west and made worldwide trade possible. She led them through a quiet path, upon the edge of the cliff. "Uh- nobody's here." Mort pointed out the obvious. That's when the woman dropped her magical guise. "WHOA!" Ekko's friends said. They've seen invisibility before. Heck, they watched League matches all the time. They were surprised with the person the two were following. It was indeed the woman from the defense. "Why did you bring us here?" Ekko asked.

The woman smiled. "Well, you brats did say you wanted to spend some time with us?" she teased. Ezreal and Ekko reddened a bit. She smiled and giggled. "That's cute. Anyway, we're not gonna squeeze ourselves into that joint. Still wanna hang out?" the woman asked. "Yes!" Ezreal and Ekko both said excitedly. The woman smiled mischievously. "Then make your leap of faith." she said cryptically. Without even turning back, she leapt off the cliff. "HEY!" everyone said, rushing to the edge and saw that the woman was still falling, laughing as she did. The waters below her shimmered like diamonds and rose to swallow her before she made her lethal contact. The woman was gone in a flash and the waters returned to looking normal. "Holy crap." Ekko said, eyes wide with amazement and awe. "See ya later, brats!" Ezreal yelled as he leapt off as well. Ekko muttered curses as he watched the blonde make the first fall. The street urchins went after him, laughing as Ekko looked cautious, excited and frightened at the same time. Collecting his cool, Ekko ran back and dashed towards the edge of the cliff. He jumped.

There was practically strange as the wind sang against his face. It was a melodic and haunting tune that was both ethereal and beautiful. That's when Ekko realized that the funnel of windsong was slowing his descent. The shimmering waters below him swallowed up his friends and disappeared from his sight. Before the unnatural waters swallowed him as well, Ekko couldn't believe what he thought he saw. Did he just see a house underwater? Before the waters could swallow him up, Ekko gulped down air as much as he could. His concern was proved unfounded later on.

Water feels wet, that's what Ekko always thought. It's just what everything liquid did. It just feels wet. But for the waters that caught him up, it felt different. It felt like air and water combined. He couldn't find the words to properly describe it. Raucous laughter met his ears and he opened his eyes tentatively. His friends and Ezreal were laughing their asses off, wiping away their tears and pointing at him. Let's just say he was in the pose that looked like he wanted to poop and he couldn't get the poop out and leave it at that. Ezreal's laugh was especially grating for him. Though they didn't admit it, they more like bestfriends than rivals. "Will you stop teasing that poor boy and come over here?" a serene but stern voice came over to them. "Yes, ma'am!" they said and ran to the house on the hill like children. House? Hill? Underwater? Ekko's mind grasped the situation around him. Yes, they were underwater. And, yes, there was also a hill. And a house. And underwater. Ekko looked around him wildly. They were indeed underwater. Even as he looked around him, fishes swam by to play in the grass and the flowerbeds. And the gentle hill above him sat a cozy three-story house. That's when Ekko saw the enormity of his surroundings. HE COULD BREATHE UNDEWATER.

When he saw the head of a turtle, Ekko realized they were on the back of a giant turtle and the supposed hill was actually its shell. When Ekko looked closer, there was some sort of faint sphere around the turtle. It must be the one that allowed them to breathe underwater and maintain this house's place. The place was picturesque. Blossoming flowerbeds, green, verdant grass and lively trees flanking the house. He walked towards the house and found that a several tables lined up together and filled with food. Food that was purchased on both Piltover and Zaun. "Surprise!" the woman said as Ekko joined them. The alien that could transform into that giant demon was there. The knight was there as well and he was quite surprised that the demon and the knight shared the same race. There was another one of those aliens with them. This time it looked to be a woman with its slender build and tranquil aura. That new alien was a walking solar system. The knight and the demon already glowed with ethereal light but she glowed even more than them. She was a sun and heavenly bodies revolved around her.

"What are you guys?" Ekko finally blurted. "Uh- Clowns." the Demigod said sarcastically. "Are you Targonians?" Ekko asked. "No." the Green Knight said. Ekko whistled. "Do you guys always have scrying spells on you?" the Demigod suddenly asked. The Champions looked at them in question. "You have someone watching you." Jessie said. "You can detect that?" Ezreal asked. The Jessies nodded. "Is it the League?" Wart asked excitedly. "Dunno." Jessica said then he stopped, realized something then laughed. The Demigod, the Green Knight and the Starmaker all laughed out loud. "Share!" Jessie said, poking the Starmaker. "I think they all saw your horrible pose." the Demigod said to Ekko. "Pffft~!" Jessie and Ezreal burst out laughing. Ekko's friends laughed out loud as well while the Zaunite blushed at the sudden revelation. "The few weeks are gonna be tough but it'll pipe down." the Green Knight said comfortingly. Ekko bit his mouth shut and sat down. He looked at the food at the table and wondered how much these all cost. He spotted ten boxes of Philly Premium Sweetbreads and his jaw dropped. "How much did you spend on these?" he asked in alarm.

The Jessies looked at one another and grinned. "Does it matter? We outdid ourselves and bought as many as we can get our grubby hands on." Jessie said. "Dig in, kids. There's a lot where that came from." the Starmaker said. Pltovan and Zaunites nodded dumbly and helped themselves automatically. "I guessing you two are celebrities. We kept seeing your pictures plastered over the screens." Jessica said. "Champions for the League." Ezreal said, grinning. "League?" Jessie asked. The Runeterrans looked at one another. "The League of Legends?" Plume supplied. The Jessies cocked their heads sideways. "I believe the child meant the administrative body that caters to several major countries in this planet." a voice said as it joined them. The Runeterrans looked around and saw a ravishing beauty. "Hey, Earth!" the Jessies said. "Ah! The corporate Justice League of this world? Ah!" Jessie said, nodding in understanding. Jessica snorted in derision. He didn't like the sound of it when Earth and Pluto explained it to them. As someone who had world domination in mind, this was a force whose existence he didn't like.

"You don't like the League of Legends?" Clink asked. Jessica just smiled at her and busied himself to the food. He didn't answer Clink's question. "Where's Pluto?" Jessie asked. In the time that the Jessies had been together, their respective minions came to an understanding of the deep bond between them and sought to emulate it between the other's faction. "Going crazy with the baking." Earth said, sighing. "I told you not to buy that oven thingy something-something." Jessie said. "Lemme guess? The Grannies, Sunshineville and Detective Catty is with him?" the Demigod asked. Earth nodded. "Go easy with the sprinkles!" the Demigod, Green Knight and Starmaker yelled. A chorus of guilty voices called back to them. Even as they spoke, the smell of delicious freshly baked goods wafted to the tables outside. "Smells good." Primer said appreciatively. "So, kids, in exchange for all these food, is it okay if we ask a dozen questions or more?" Jessica said. The teens looked at one another then nodded.

The hours went along as the Jessies asked the Zaunites and the Piltovan about nearly everything under the sun. Most of their questions were aimed at places of adventure or tourist destinations. "You're really not from here, are you?" Shaft asked. The Jessies nodded. "We're kinda new here." Jessie said easily. "No, I meant not from this world. Everything we just told you is pretty basic for someone who lives around here." Shaft said. "Didn't we establish that like two hours ago?" the Demigod said sarcastically. "Forgive me, Your Highhandedness!" Shaft said dramatically. "Inexcusable! Had I my way, off with your head, I say!" the Demigod retaliated with exaggerated snootiness. Everyone at the table laughed. The Runeterrans like the feeling with the newcomers around. Jessica had shrunk his Pluto units beforehand _(Except for the Hamsterians)_ and each was now the size of a cup. They gathered around the table and feasted on the pastries Pluto baked. Technically, Jessica only said to go easy with the sprinkles, he didn't say anything about the icing. Nearly everything on the table was drowned in it. Pluto's face was smothered with icing and so was that of the Champions and the Zaunite kids. The Starmaker, having possessed the motherly nature of Jessica, fussed over them like a mother hen.

Jessica suddenly jumped and everyone looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Finally! Something exciting!" the Demigod said. He rose and stuffed a lot of cupcakes into his mouth in a hurry. He held up a palm and cut a hole right into space. A shimmering portal appeared in the wake of his fingernail and the Risen Sea was on the other side. "Catch ya later, losers!" the Demigod yelled as he jumped spectacularly into the portal. There was a clamor for excitement and only Detective Catty, Sunshineville, Dance 'Til The World Ends _(Gonna call them Dance from now on)_ , the Grannies, World, Pluto and the Starmaker remained. Even the Green Knight went with them. "What's new?" Jessie asked, looking at the Starmaker said. "Whale Whistle." the Celestial Sages said. World gave a whistle. "Wow. We're really making time." Pluto said, eyes wide with excitement and contentment. "Calm down." the Starmaker said. Jessie froze in the act of diving into the portal. The Starmaker snapped her fingers and the portal closed before Jessie could leap into it. He pulled Jessie back. "You promised these mortals some time. Honestly!" the Starmaker said in exasperation. Ever since Jessica fragmented his consciousness, Jessie was caught in a turmoil. As if dealing with one Jessica was hard enough, dealing with multiple ones was a nightmare. "Aaawww..." Jessie said. The Starmaker aimed a "mom" look at her that crushed her resistance with impunity.

"What's that place on the other side of the portal? Was that in Runeterra?" Shaft asked excitedly. Jessie sparkled. "No! It's from our world but it manifested in your world for reasons we don't know yet." she said excitedly. The Starmaker hit her in the head, looming down sternly on her. A silent exchange of words exploded between the Jessies. It felt like the girl gave out something she shouldn't. "Hey, before you two get on fighting, aren't you forgetting something?" Ezreal asked. For some reasons, he enjoyed the company of these weirdos better than he enjoyed the company of almost anyone he knew. It was irreverent, unrepentant yet at the same time easygoing and lighthearted. "We haven't introduced yet.' the explorer said. The Jessies looked at him and smirked. "We already know your name, child." the Starmaker said. "Ezreal. The Prodigal Explorer." Jessie said. "Ekko. The Brat Who Shattered Time." the Starmaker said. "Hey!" Ekko said. His friends laughed. "Clink. Collector of Poro Figurines." Jessie said. Clink blushed and hid under the table. "Mort. Self-Proclaimed God of Hexstreaming." the Starmaker said. Mort joined Clink under the table. "Wart. Inventor of The Lazybot." Jessie said. Wart's mouth nearly dropped. "Plume. Janna's Number One Fan." the Starmaker said. "HOLY CRAP! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Plume yelled in disbelief. The Jessies just grinned. "Shaft. Inventor of The Zaungun." Jessie said. Shaft looked pretty cocky. "And last but not least, Primer. Leader of..." the Starmaker said, trailing off purposely, raising an eyebrow in disapproval. Primer lost his will and actually bowed his head.

"By the gods, what are you?!" Plume asked. The Jessies looked at one another and grinned mischievously. "Celestials." the two said. They gave off the feeling that they were teasing the teens. "You're not gonna tell us, are ya?" Ezreal said. The Jessies nodded in agreement. "We'll leave that to your imagination. Besides, it's more interesting that way." the Starmaker said. "So how long are you going to stay for League's Day?" Ezreal asked. "Depends." Jessie said. "On what?" Shaft asked. "On how fast they can restock their goods. It's like everywhere we turn everything's sold out." Jessie complained. Ezreal and the Zaunites gave each other a look. "That's supposed to be expected in League's Day. No, it's entirely the point of League's Day." Ezreal pointed out. "Is is also common in League's Day for self-entitled brainless cunts to cut in line and buy everything out?" Jessie said, stabbing at the pancake platter in front of her. Jessica looked displeased as well. "Well, there are those kinds of people." Clink said lamely. "When I see him again, I'm going to make him eat that hideous mustache of his and shove that damn glaive up his ass." Jessie swore. "Makes me glad I wasn't the one who went shopping." the Starmaker said. Mustache? Glaive? Maybe they meant battleaxe? If that was it then... Ezreal and the Zaunites blanched.

"If it was you, you'll obliterate the city along with the idiot." Jessie said pointedly. Jessica thought about it for a moment. "Obliterating the city is too much. And death is a mercy. I never give mercy." he said. his tone became real menacing with the last two sentences. Jessie grinned. "Morduc Hauser!" she said, recognizing the reference. The Jessies laughed and gave each other a high five. "You can't ride what they're saying because you have no idea what they're talking about." Ekko said, grinning as he bit into his twentieth pancake tower. "Yeah." the others said. "You don't have movies here?" the Starmaker asked. "Movies? What're those?" Clink, Mort, Wart, Plume, Shaft and Primer asked at the same time. The Jessies looked at them. "Uumm- They're like shows but you watch them on screens or something like that." Jessie said. "Like holovisions?" Primer asked. The Jessies looked like they didn't know how to explain it. They didn't know what holovisions were either. "Instead of trying to explain to them a concept from another world, wouldn't it be much better if you showed them?" World suggested. The Jessies looked at her and brightened. World pretended to shield her eyes from the light. "Wonderful suggestion, World! And you can't watch a movie without the proper requirements!" Jessie shrieked in excitement.

"Chips! Lots and lots of chips!" the Grannies yelled. "Crisps too! Buckets of it!" Detective Warwick yelled while Detective Catty was raising a picture of French fries. "Let's go easy with the soda. Maybe juice would be better. Beer wouldn't hurt. Wine would totally make us happy." Mayor Furballia said, her fellow Sunshinevillers echoed her sentiment. "We'd love something fried to go with the beer." Diva, the main character of _Dance 'Til The World Ends_ , said happily. Her backup dancers agreed with that. "Yosh! It's settled then!" the Starmaker said. "What are we going to do again?" Ekko asked. "Buy lots of food for the movie. It's customary to stuff your face while watching it." Jessie said. "Children, back to Piltover. Piltover, right? Did I get that right?" the Starmaker said. "Guys, fire up the tube. We have some serious couch potatoing to do." Jessie said. Detective Catty and Sunshineville went with the Jessies and the Runeterrans. "You'll have to show us around the place." Jessie said. "I just hope it's not as overcrowded as the rest of the city." the Starmaker said. "Dream on." Clink muttered.

The Starmaker snapped her fingers and the wind suddenly howled. It was no natural wind because it air didn't blow that way underwater nor did it move at all like that underwater. By some mysterious intervention of magic or something else entirely, the wind funneled around them, gaining speed and strength with each passing until it lifted all of them from the earth. "Here comes the fun part!" the Starmaker said. Without a warning, they shot into the skies like fireworks. The waters remained undisturbed as they soared out of the depths and fly to the air. The Piltovan and Zaunites yelled in both alarm and excitement. The torrential wind didn't deposit them at the edge of the city. It carried them over the city of Piltover high above the skies. "Here comes the landing!" the Starmaker yelled. Without any warning, the group plummeted from that height to what could've been a lethal fall.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey, guys, Persephone here, I've decided to dump the idea of this one but that doesn't mean I'm quitting writing about this story. Instead of focusing on games, I'll be writing Crazy World and A World Where We Belong based on quality CYOAs I've found in FUNNYJUNK. All of the games you've seen featured here will be given over to Adriel. Expect the official **OFFICIAL** _(SO HELP ME, GOD, I SWEAR IT'S THE OFFICIAL ONE)_ Chapters of both stories as soon as I get discharged from the hospital. Anyhoo, thank y'all for your patience and I'm so, so sorry again. I'll make it up to you with longer Chapters. Have a nice one and never let your imagination dull!


End file.
